Goku de Fairy tail
by juanan231283
Summary: un dios desconocido salva a goku y le pide que salve uno de sus mundos y de esa manera goku ahora en Earthland tendra nuevas aventuras mientras salva la humanidad de su inminente exterminio
1. Chapter 1 (editado )

**CAPITULO 1 : nuevo mundo, nueva aventura**

* * *

Nos encontramos en el planeta del kaio del norte, goku habia traído aquí a un cell apunto de estallar preparado para dar su vida, pero cuando ocurrió la explosión goku ahora se encontraba en un lugar extraño

La habitación era completamente blanca, da lo mismo hacia donde miraras todo era blanco, techo, paredes y suelo de un blanco completamente puro

"esto no parece ser el otro mundo" pensaba goku mirando a su alrededor

"estas en lo correcto son goku" dijo una voz

"¿quien eres? ¿tu me trajiste aquí?" pregunto goku a la misteriosa voz

"así es, yo te traje cuando estabas al punto de morir por la explosión"contesto la extraña voz

"gracias por eso pero aun no me dijiste quien eres" agradeció a la voz pero aun no confiaba plenamente en ella

"soy un dios, pero de una dimensión distinta a la tuya" dijo la voz

" ya veo ¿pero que necesita de mi un dios de otra dimensión?" contesto goku indiferente ante tal revelación

"veo que no estas sorprendido " dijo el dios un poco decepcionado ante la reacción del saiyajin

" cosas mas raras me han pasado" dijo goku encojiendose de hombros con indiferencia

"ciertamente tu mundo es un poco especial " comento el dios después de ver los acontecimientos con cell

" y para que me salvaste " pregunto goku

" te salve por varias razones son goku, tu eres un ser especial, tu bondad y autosacrifio por los tuyos es de admirar, y eres de corazón puro apesar de lo que has paso durante tu vida, por eso necesito que vayas a uno de los mundos que administro" contesto el dios

" ¿acaso ese mundo esta en peligro o algo así ? " pregunto goku ahora con interés

" exactamente, ese mundo en un futuro próximo, una gran amenaza podría erradicar a los humanos que viven en el" dijo el dios con voz seria

Las palabras del dios hicieron que goku se emocionara, su cara era como la de un niño al que le regalaron un juguete nuevo

"esta bien, acepto ir a ese mundo" contesto goku emocionado

" ¿ tan rápido?" dijo el dios que no esperaba tan rápida confirmación

"claro que si, estoy muy emocionado por una nueva aventura y pelear con nuevos rivales" contesto goku con la tensión elevada por las nubes

"jajaja eres un personaje extraño son goku" reía el dios por la actitud infantil de goku

"no quiero escuchar eso de ti que eres solo una voz" decía goku ofendido

"bueno ahora solo queda mandarte y ver como se desarrollara todo" decía el dios

" oh si una cosa mas, el mundo al que te mandare es un mundo donde reina la magia"le dijo el dios a goku

"ohhh...eso suena muy divertido" decía goku feliz por poder pelear contra magos

El dios hizo aparecer una mochila con varias cosas como comida, dinero y ropas eso puso feliz a goku pues no tendría que vivir de la naturaleza como cuando era niño

Ya con todo listo para partir solo quedaba una cosa pendiente

"oye dios podrías decirle a mi familia que estoy bien y que no se preocupen y continúen con sus vidas" pidió goku al dios para que mandara el mensaje

"claro son goku dalo por hecho" respondió el dios

"muchas gracias" agradeció goku de corazón

Y con eso dicho goku fue mandado al mundo mágico un mundo conocido como eathland

* * *

Cuando goku vio el lugar por primera vez pensó que no era tan diferente de su mundo la única diferencia eran las energías nuevas que sentía que eran muy distintas al ki

"son goku " dijo el dios hablando a la mente de goku

"dime ocurre algo" pregunto goku

"por ciertas circunstancias tuve que rejuvenecerte espero que no te sea inconveniente" dijo el dios a goku

Goku se acerco al lago que habia frente a el y se miro en el agua, y era cierto ahora su aspecto era de 16 o 17 años mas o menos

"wow que joven me veo"decía goku palpándose la cara

"lo siento algo ocurrió durante el proceso de envío y tuve que rejuvenecerte" se disculpaba el dios

" tranquilo no me importa" decía goku mientras probaba su nuevo cuerpo lanzando puñetazos al aire

"mi poder es el mismo y este cuerpo se siente mas ligero" dijo goku al preocupado dios

" ya veo me alegra que te sientas así, bueno goku te deseo lo mejor en tu viaje" dijo el dios mientras su voz se apagaba

" gracias dios" dijo goku mirando al cielo agradecido

Nuestro héroe ahora andaba en direccion a las muchas firmas de ki que sentía cerca, durante el camino cada vez que veía algo nuevo este se detenía a mirarlo como un niño en un centro comercial

 **LEJOS EN UNA ISLA...**

En una isla lejos de donde goku se encontraba, un dragon negro con marcas azules en su cuerpo despertaba al sentir un enorme poder y se sentía amenazado con lo cual despego en direccion al poder

 **CON GOKU...**

Goku continuaba su camino a pie, decidió esto pues quería admirar todas las nuevas plantas y animales que encontrara por el camino y volando no podría hacer esto

" siento un poder malvado aproximarse hacia aquí" ahora serio al sentir ese poder malvado

Y con un rugido ensordecedor vio a la criatura perteneciente a ese poder malvado que era ni mas ni menos que un enorme dragon negro con extrañas marcas azules

" ese rugido me sonó a desafío" dijo goku al sentir la hostilidad y sed de sangre del dragon

El extraño dragon rapidamente cargo su aliento en su boca y disparo sin aviso contra goku el cual lo recibió sin inmutarse

" no eres muy amigable que digamos" dijo goku un poco enfadado por el disparo sin aviso

El dragon negro miraba con hostilidad el lugar del impacto ahora cubierto de humo esperando que su presa hubiera muerto pero para su sorpresa del humo salio su presa volando hacia el cielo ahora para en el aire

" creo que mejor terminemos con esto antes de vaya a mas " le dijo goku al dragon

Ahora goku habia usado su velocidad desapareciendo de la vista del dragon que estaba confuso por lo ocurrido y mirando hacia todos los lados en busca de su presa

Goku apareció debajo del dragon propinándole un fuere golpe en el estomago caí¡usando un grito de dolor de la bestia, ahora se movió hacia la cabeza de dragon y le propino un fuerte golpe que sonó como una bomba estrellando al dragon en el suelo y dejándolo inconsciente

"que violentos son los animales de este mundo" decía goku ahora de pie en la cabeza del animal

"lo mejor sera mandarlo por donde vino" y con eso dicho lo agarro de la cola y lo mando a volar

" bueno continuemos nuestro viaje" se dijo goku haciendo un gesto como si secara su sudor

Cabe decir que en el futuro goku averiguaría que el dragon que encontró en su primer día en este mundo era el ser que aterraba este mundo durante mucho tiempo y su nombre era acnologia.

Ya cerca de su destino goku vio una muchacha que parecía perdida

La muchacha era joven al parecer de la misma edad que aparentaba goku ahora, tenia cabello rubio con una coleta de lado atada con una cinta ojos color café y unos pechos muy grandes

"¿oye estas perdida ?" pregunto goku a la joven

" eso parece, me dirijo al pueblo de hargeon pero me perdí" dijo la joven avergonzada

" no se sire ese mismo lugar pero un poco mas hacia delante hay un pueblo" le dijo goku señalando hacia la derecha

" ¿de verdad? Muchas gracias mi nombre es lucy heatfilia " le dijo lucy contenta tendiéndole la mano

" encantado lucy, mi nombre es son goku pero solo dime goku" dijo este aceptando el apretón de manos con una sonrisa que sonrojo a lucy

" si te parece bien ¿podemos viajar juntos hasta el pueblo goku? " le pregunto lucy con la esperanza de que goku aceptara para así no perderse nuevamente

" claro lucy, encantado" le contesto goku feliz por tener alguien con quien hablar en el camino

Y de esa manera los dos se dirigieron hacia el pueblo de hargeon donde pronto conocerían a su futuro amigo y camarada

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	2. Chapter 2 (editado )

**CAPITULO 2 : nuevo amigo**

* * *

Goku y lucy se dirigían al pueblo hargeon , por el camino ellos hablaron de muchas cosas para así ir conociéndose, lucy le contó sobre su magia de espíritus y como usaba llaves para invocarlos, goku estaba sorprendido de cuan diferentes eran los magos a el pero eso le emociono al saber que podría pelear con gente con habilidades tan variadas

Después de un par de horas los dos habian llegado al pueblo, era un pueblo pequeño pero estaba repleto de gente pues era un lugar costero

" al fin llegamos" dijo lucy feliz

" y cual es el motivo para que vinieras aquí " pregunto goku

" hay rumores que un mago de fairy tail esta por aquí" contesto lucy

" ¿ fairy tail ?" pregunto confuso goku

" ¿ acaso no conoces al gremio mas famoso de fiore goku ?" dijo sorprendida por la confusión de goku

" para nada, digamos que soy nuevo por aquí" contesto este

"ellos son uno de los gremios mas poderosos de fiore, pero tienen mala fama por sus constantes daños a la propiedad y esas cosas,pero aun así tiene muchos magos sorprendentes" decía lucy con emoción

" ya veo...parece un lugar divertido" pensó goku

Los dos hablaban mientras caminaban pero al doblar la esquina un sonido de quejido se hoyo a los pies de goku "ougg " cuando miraron al suelo vieron a un joven tendido y a goku pisándolo

"oh lo siento ¿te encuentras bien ?" pregunto goku ayudando al joven a levantarse

Un ruido fuerte se escucho y probenia del estomago del joven

"t-tengo hambre " dijo el joven mientras sus ojos giraban en forma de espiral

"pobre chico ¿ que hacemos con el goku ? " pregunto lucy preocupada

" por el momento vallamos a comer algo yo también estoy empezando a tener hambre" le respondió con una sonrisa

" yo lo cargare y tu lleva su mochila" señalo goku mientras cargaba al chico en su hombro como un costal pe papas

" esta bien, ufff esto pesa como si hubiera algo dentro" dijo lucy al cargar la pesada mochila

Ya en el restaurante goku pidió todo lo que contenía el menú mientras que les dijo a lucy y al joven que no se contuvieran y pidieran todo lo que quisieran

Y de esa manera fue como lucy conoció el apetito de un saiyajin, viendo a goku devorar todo lo que le traían como si no hubiera un mañana, el joven también comía con desesperación pero después de 15 platos estaba lleno mientras que goku parecía no tener fondo

Ella solo estaba tomando una copa de helado y aun así cuando la termino estaba completamente llena pero no entendía como alguien con el cuerpo de goku podia comer tanto y no engordar

El dueño del establecimiento lloraba lagrimas cómicas por ver su despensa vacía después de la comilona que se dieron goku y el joven pero cuando goku fue a pagar con oro sus ojos brillaron y le decían que si quería algo mas solo tenían que pedirlo

Una vez recuperado el joven después de estar satisfecho se dispuso a presentarse con sus salvadores

"antes de nada quiero daros las gracias por darme de comer aun siendo un desconocido...gracias" dijo el joven agachando la cabeza

" jajaja no te preocupes por eso, es normal ayudar a quien lo necesite" decía goku con una sonrisa

" eres demasiado amable goku" dijo lucy sonriendo al ver la amabilidad de su amigo

"dejad que me presente, mi nombre es natsu dragneel " se presento el joven de pelo rosado

" yo soy son goku pero llámame goku " dijo el saiyan

" yo soy lucy heartfilia encantada" se presento lucy con una sonrisa amigable

" por cierto natsu ¿ por que estabas en esa condición?" pregunto goku interesado

" bueno de camino hacia aquí perdí todo el dinero y cuando llegue ya habian pasado 3 días sin comer por lo cual termine así" respondió natsu

En ese momento la mochila de natsu comenzó a moverse lo cual asusto a lucy y de la mochila apareció la cabeza de un gato azul que tenia ojos somnolientos

" ooh happy despertaste ya" dijo natsu

"mmm.. Donde estamos natsu" pregunto el gato aun medio dormido

"ya llegamos al objetivo" respondió natsu

Happy al escuchar esto despertó completamente y salio de la mochila sorprendiendo a goku y lucy al ver que el gato tenia alas y estaba volando

" vaya gato mas peculiar" dijo goku a lo cual lucy asintió

" el es happy mi compañero" dijo natsu

" hay soy happy encantado" dijo el gato feliz

Goku lo acaricio al ver que era tan alegre y eso le gusto

"dijiste que estas en una misión natsu, cual es esa misión " pregunto goku interesado en esa misión

" estoy buscando a mi padre igneel"contesto natsu

" ¿ acaso esta por aquí?" pregunto lucy

" según los rumores alguien con el nombre de salamander esta por este lugar" contesto serio

" ¿salamander, el verdadero ?" pregunto ahora con mas interés lucy al oír ese nombre

" quien es ese salamander del que habláis" pregunto goku que no comprendía la emoción de lucy

" el es uno de los magos de fairy tail" dijo lucy con la tensión alta

A goku le podia importar menos eso pero estaba interesado en la historia de natsu y su padre

" oye natsu te importa si te ayudo a encontrar a tu padre" pregunto goku a natsu

" ¿ de verdad no te importaría ayudarme ?" contesto natsu sorprendido por la propuesta

" para nada, me caes bien y por experiencia te puedo decir que no es bueno que un hijo este separado de su padre" contesto goku recordando los años que no pudo estar con su hijo

" muchas gracias goku de verdad seria una gran ayuda" dijo este feliz

" oye y yo que " dijo lucy que se sentía excluida

" ¿ tu no querías encontrar al tal salamnder ?" le dijo goku

"eso es cierto pero..." decía lucy mirando hacia abajo pues no quería quedarse sola

"pues pongámonos en marcha goku y gracias por todo luis XIII " dijo natsu " gracias luis XIII" repitió happy

" ! Quien es ese con un nombre tan elegante! " replico lucy

Cuando los 3 salieron del local natsu miro bien a goku y le propuso algo

" oye goku te ves fuerte ¿te gustarla pelear conmigo?" le propuso este con una sonrisa

"claro, yo siempre estoy preparado para un desafío " respondió goku con una sonru¡isa salvaje

" ¿enserio vais a pelear así como así ?" dijo lucy que no comprendía nada

" los hombres no necesitan escusas para pelear" dijo natsu

" eso es cierto, parece que tu y yo seremos bueno amigos" dijo goku feliz por la actitud de natsu

" oye natsu mejor no lo hagas, siento que goku es mas de lo que parece " le advirtió happy

" mejor aun happy ! Estoy encendido!" dijo natu a su compañero mientras chocaba su puño en su palma

" hombres..." dijo lucy al ver a esos dos

" empecemos" dijo goku ahora en pose de pelea

Natsu hizo arder sus puños y se lanzo rápidamente al ataque lanzando golpes rápidos pero simples los cuales goku esquivaba sin problemas

Este al ver que no conseguía acertar ningún golpe se le empezó a subir la sangre a la cabeza concentrando fuego en su boca y lanzando una llamarada hacia goku que con un movimiento de brazo lo hizo desaparecer

Natsu al ver eso se quedo sorprendido pero en un parpadeo goku desapareció de su vista, este miraba hacia todos lados sin poder encontrarlo

Goku ahora en la espalda de natsu con un ligero toque con el dorso de su mano golpeo la nuca de natsu el cual quedo rápidamente fuera de combate cayendo hacia adelante con lo que goku lo atrapo y lo dejo suavemente en el suelo recostado

Lucy que habia presenciado todo solo quedo estupefacta por la rápida victoria de su amigo que parecía ser mas fuerte de lo ella creía

Happy al ver como todo termino rápidamente fue hacia su amigo ahora inconsciente en el suelo preocupado

"tranquilo solo esta inconsciente pronto despertara" dijo goku al preocupado gato

" hay" fue lo único que happy dijo para acontinuacion quedarse al lado de su amigo

Cuando natsu recobro el sentido se dio cuenta que estaba tendido en el suelo lo cual solo podia ser una cosa...perdió

" vaya parece que despertaste" dijo goku

"¿cuanto tiempo dormí?" pregunto natsu

" unos 15 minutos" contesto goku

" fui derrotado verdad" pregunto natsu decaído

" haye, de un solo golpe" contesto happy

" no te sientas deprimido natsu, tienes potencial para ser mas fuerte" le dijo goku al ver el rostro de natsu

" ¿ lo dices enserio?" pregunto este esperanzado

" te lo garantizo" contesto goku con una sonrisa

Natsu feliz por las palabras de su nuevo amigo de un salto se puso de pie con el animo renovado

" pongámonos en marcha" dijo feliz

" espera primero hay que encontrar a lucy" le dijo goku al animado natsu

" ahora que lo dices no la veo" dijo natsu al darse cuenta que la chica no estaba

" dijo que iría a comprar una llave o algo así pero aun no regresa" decía goku con voz preocupada

" entonces busquemosla"respondió natsu " happy tu busca desde el cielo"

Y de esa manera se pusieron a buscar a lucy la cual encontraron en una multitud que se juntaba por alguna razón

Cuando se acercaron pudieron ver a un tipo extraño de pelo azul con capa, camisa azul y pantalones rojos

" salamander samaa" gritaba el grupo de mujeres

" ¿ ese tipo es tu padre natsu? " pregunto goku al oír el nombre del tipo raro

" para nada, mi padre es un dragon y no un tipo con esa cara rara" negó el aludido

" ya me parecía ami, ese tipo esta usando una extraña energía de control " decía goku

" ya veo por eso están como monas en celo" dijo happy al ver el rebaño de mujeres

" vayamos por lucy " dijo goku a lo cual los 2 asintieron

Cuando goku se acerco donde se encontraba su amiga vio que estaba bajo el control del falso salamander y transfiriendo un poco de ki lo paso a lucy haciendo que volviera a sus sentidos

" ¿ que me ocurrió? ¿por que deseaba a ese tipo?" decía esta confusa

" tal parece que esta usando alguna extraña magia de control" contesto goku

"grrr...maldito le golpeare por intentar controlarme de esa manera" decía lucy apretando su puño con furia

" tranquilízate lupin III es tu culpa por dejarte controlar " replico natsu

" ! Que es ese nombre que suena como un ladrón famoso! Mi nombre es lucy recuerdalo ya cerebro de pájaro" replico lucy con todo su ser

El falso salamander se fue con el grupo de mujeres bajo su hipnosis a un barco el cual zarpo y se adentro a alta mar

"creo que deberíamos hacer algo con ese tipo" dijo goku preocupado por las mujeres

" déjalo es solo un pobre tipo" contesto natsu

"como me lo encuentre de nuevo me las pagara" decía lucy aun furiosa

" ya cálmate liciano pavarotti" le dijo natsu

" ! De quien es ese nombre que suena como si tuviera una de las mejores voces del mundo!" replico lucy

Mientras estos dos discutían un grupo de chicas hablaban algo interesante que alerto a natsu

" que lastima que ya se marcho salamander sama" decía una de las chicas

" es cierto yo quería conocer al famoso salamander de fairy tail" dijo la otra chica

"! Oye es eso cierto!" grito natsu a la chica

" s-si eso dijo el " contesto nerviosa la chica

" que ocurre natsu" pregunto goku preocupado

" ese maldito..no lo perdonare" decía natsu furioso

Y junto con happy salio corriendo hacia el puerto

" que le pasa ahora a ese tipo" decía lucy confusa

" no lo se pero mejor lo seguimos" contesto goku preocupado

Natsu ahora se encontraba en el barco del falso salamander pero estaba en desventaja debido a su problema con los transportes

" jajaja estas acabado chico " decía el falso

" uggg.. maldición " decía natsu con la cara azul

El falso atacaba con un látigo de color purpura a natsu el cual mareado se le dificultaba atacar ademas el barco estaba repleto de gente inocente lo cual le ponía las cosas mas difíciles

" ¿oye natsu que tardas tanto en derrotar a ese tipo?" le dijo goku sorprendiendo a natsu y al falso

" ¿cuando llegaste goku ?" pregunto natsu sorprendido

" eso es lo de menos ya rescate a todas las mujeres así que termina ya ¿ o lo derroto yo ?" le dijo goku

" para nada es mi presa y ahora que se que no hay nadie lo derrotare" le contesto natsu ahora emocionado

Natsu ahora volando junto con happy uso su aliento de dragon de fuego disparándolo al barco el cual estallo en fuegos artificiales pero rápidamente recordó que su amigo aun continuaba en el barco

"! Dios goku aun estaba abordo !" grito preocupado

" miremos a ver si salio a tiempo y se lanzo al mar" contesto happy al preocupado natsu

Pero cuando se encaminaban a buscar a goku este les hablo desde sus espaldas

" chicos yo estoy bien tranquilos" dijo despreocupada mente

Cuando estos se giraron para ver su amigo se encontraba frente a ellos flotando en el aire como si nada lo cual les sorprendio al ver que no estaba usando magia para poder volar

" ! Goku como puedes volar sin magia! " grito natsu

" digamos que es una habilidad que aprendí hace tiempo" respondió a medias

" wow eres increíble" dijo happy fascinado

" eso me lo tienes que enseñar" dijo natsu emocionado por las habilidades de su amigo

" algún día" le repondio goku

Y de esa manera los 3 regresaron al puerto para encontrarse con lucy la cual estaba medio dormida en un banco

A la mañana siguiente después de haber descansado bien los 4 se reunieron en el comedor del hotel para hablar sobre lo que harían a partir de ahora

" oye goku me gustaría que vinieras conmigo a magnolia" dijo natsu a goku

" y que haremos en ese lugar " pregunto goku

" me gustaría que ingresaras en mi gremio de magos" le propuso natsu

" pero yo no soy mago" contesto goku

" eso es lo de menos, eres fuerte y eso es todo lo necesario para ingresar" dijo natsu con una sonrisa

" por mi vale, pero cual es el nombre de tu gremio" pregunto goku

Y alzándose la manga de su camisa natsu le mostró la marca en su brazo lo cual sorprendio a lucy

"!e-esa marca es de fairy tail !" grito lucy

" oh así que es el mismo gremio que querías entrar lucy" respondió goku

" ya veo, tu también puedes venir lucio" contesto natsu

"! Que es ese nombre que suena tan sabroso!" replico lucy " recuerda mi nombre de una vez estúpido cabeza de chicle"

Goku al ver a los chicos discutir de esa manera solo podia reír al ver lo animados que estaban tan temprano

" esta bien natsu, iré a fairy tail contigo" respondió goku con una sonrisa

Y de esta manera los cuatro se pusieron en camino hacia magnolia la ciudad mas grande de fiore y donde se encontraba uno de los gremios mas bulliciosos de todos..FAIRY TAIL.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	3. Chapter 3 (editado )

**CAPITULO 3** **: bienvenido a fairy tail**

* * *

Natsu, goku y lucy habian llegado por fin a magnolia y en estos momentos se encontraban frente a las puertas del gremio de fairy tail.

"estoy tan nerviosa " decía lucy al estar frente a su gremio soñado

" es mas grande de lo que esperaba" decía goku mirando el edificio

" entremos para que os conozca el maestro" les dijo natsu a sus dos amigos

Una vez entraron goku pudo ver que clase de lugar era, todos los que pertenecían al gremio parecían personas alegres y despreocupadas y eso no le disgustaba.

" oh natsu regresaste mas rápido de lo esperado ¿ como fue todo?" pregunto una voz femenina

Cuando goku y lucy miraron para ver se encontraron con una joven hermosa de cabello blanco largo su flequillo esta atado en alto con una goma para dejar a la vista sus ojos azules, sus pechos son grandes y tiene un estilo fabuloso.

"!es mirajane de hechicero semanal !" gritaba lucy mientras zarandeaba a goku

"tranquilízate lucy " decía goku mientras intentaba calmar a su amiga

" lego te cuento, ¿podrías llamar al maestro? Quiero que conozca a estos dos" le dijo natsu a la chica

" claro ¿ es para que se unan ?" pregunto mira

"ese es el plan" contesto natsu

Mirajane observo a los dos y vio que eran de la edad de natsu mas o menos y se acerco a los dos y se presento

" encantada de conoceros, soy mirajane strauss " dijo esta con una sonrisa

"yo soy lucy heartfilia y soy fan tuya " se presento con emoción

" hola soy son goku pero puedes llamarme goku" se presento con su habitual sonrisa

Mira al ver la sonrisa de goku pensó en lo pura y inocente que era y eso la sonrojo un poco

Esta se quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos de goku sin darse cuenta que lo hacia descaradamente

" ¿te encuentras bien?" pregunto goku sacándola de su trance momentáneo

Esta avergonzada solo se puso colorada por haber hecho algo tan extraño frente al desconocidos

" iré a llamar al maestro entonces" y con eso se marcho apresurada-mente

Cuando estaba fuera de la vista de la gente, mira apoyo su espalda en la pared y con sus dos manos se toco la cara para notar que estaba ardiendo

" ¿ que fue eso de ahora? ¿ porque me quede mirando fijamente a ese chico?" se decía a si misma sin entender

Mientras el maestro llegaba goku se puso a mirar los carteles de las misiones, mientras que lucy se sentaba y observaba a la gente

"oye natsu que haces tan pronto por aquí" pregunto un joven

" que quieres ahora gray" contesto molesto natsu

Goku y lucy que vieron esto se interesaron y se acercaron, el joven llamado gray tenia el pelo de punta de color negro y ojos azul oscuro pero lo que mas les llamo la atención es que el chico estaba en ropa interior lo cual ruborizo a lucy

" ya estas desnudo otra vez pervertido" dijo natsu

"! Cuando paso !" dijo gray sorprendido al verse en ropa interior

A goku le pareció un tipo interesante y se acerco para presentarse

" hola soy son goku pero llámame goku" dijo este extendiendo su mano

"oh claro yo soy gray fullbuster pero dime gray" dijo este chocando la mano de goku

" oye calzoncillos sucios no te olvides que tenemos algo pendiente" dijo natsu a su compañero

" eso lo se cabeza de cerilla " contesto gray encarándose con natsu

"¿ oye goku que ocurre con esos dos ?" pregunto lucy nerviosa

" tranquila, solo es rivalidad...que recuerdos" contesto goku mientras recordaba su rivalidad con vegeta

Y sin perder tiempo los dos se liaron a golpes, lucy al ver eso se escondió tras goku y este solo miraba con una sonrisa nostálgica

La pelea se fue moviendo desde la recepción hasta donde estaban los otros miembros que animaban pero al al ver que la pelea se acercaba a ellos intentaron apartarse en vano lo cual termino en una batalla campal entre los miembros del gremio

Goku estaba emocionado al ver con la facilidad que se empezaban las peleas y eso le gustaba, estaba inquieto como un niño y quería entrar en la pelea pero lucy le tenia agarrado y lo usaba como escudo

Pero en ese momento una figura gigante apareció y con un poderoso grito detuvo la pelea "! YA BASTA!"

Goku miro fijamente la figura gigante que al parecer era de un anciano el cual no tenia un poder muy grande pero desprendía un aura de respeto

El gigante empezó a encoger para convertirse en un anciano de estatura bastante baja el cual se acerco a goku y lucy

" perdonar el jaleo, ustedes son los que que quieren ingresar verdad" pregunto el anciano

Goku asintió con confianza pero lucy lo hizo un poco asustada después de ver lo que el anciano podia hacer

" mi nombre es makarov dreyar y soy el maestro del gremio" se presento el anciano

" ola encantado, soy son goku pero solo dime goku" se presento con su típica sonrisa

"ho-hola soy lucy heartfilia encantada maestro makarov" dijo esta nerviosa

Makarov miro a los dos jóvenes y rápidamente se intereso en goku, el cual no parecía ser un mago sino mas bien un luchador de artes marciales por su cuerpo y el aura que desprendía

"abuelo goku es sorprendente, ademas de ser muy fuerte puede volar" decía natsu a makarov

" eso no es raro natsu hay muchos magos que pueden usar magia de vuelo" contesto makarov

" pero el no usa magia para volar" respondió natsu lo cual sorprendio a makarov

" ¿ es eso cierto goku?" pregunto makarov serio a goku

Este asintiendo empezó a levitar frente a todo el mundo, dejando a los miembros presentes sorprendidos

" eso es increíble " decía mira impresionada

" no siento magia de ningún tipo" dijo makarov para sorpresa de los demas

" claro, porque lo que uso es el ki" respondió goku

" ¿ ki ?" dijeron todos confusos

" eso es, el ki es la energía que reside en todos los seres vivos, plantas,animales,insectos,aves etc..." hizo una breve explicación del ki

" wow impresionante goku, no sabia que fueras alguien tan especial" dij mira entusiasmada cogiendo las manos de goku

" jejejeje, no es para tanto" decía este riéndose

" EJEM " lucy fingía toser al ver a mira tan apegada a goku

Esta al ver lo atrevida que fue soltó las manos de goku muy avergonzada mientras los miembros del gremio la animaban y otros abucheaban a goku

" bueno bueno cálmense hijos míos, y den la bienvenida a los nuevos miembros de fairy tail" dijo makarov

Una gran ovación por parte de todos se escucho con fuerza mientras todos saludaban a los nuevos miembros del gremio

Una gran fiesta dio comienzo y el gremio estaba mas alegre que nunca, goku estaba feliz al ver a la animada gente que serian sus compañeros a partir de ahora, pero mientras pensaba en eso alguien le llamo la atención tirando de su camisa por detrás y al girar vio que era el maestro que le hacia señas para que lo siguiera

Goku lo siguió hasta una habitación grande la cual debía ser la oficina del maestro del gremio, en ella solo se encontraban el, el maestro y mira

"¿ ocurre algo maestro ?" pregunto goku

" goku te llame porque quería preguntarte un par de cosas" respondió makarov

" por mi esta bien" le dijo goku con una sonrisa la cual quito la tensión

"entonces yo me marcho" dijo mira

" puedes quedarte si quieres mira ¿ te molesta goku ? " pregunto makarov

" para nada " contesto goku sinceramente

" entonces esta bien me quedare" contesto mira con una sonrisa

" bien entonces lo primero que quería preguntarte es ¿de donde eres son goku ?" pregunto makarov

" maestro no quiero mentirle pero no se si aceptara la verdad ¿ aun así quiere saberlo? " contesto goku serio

" esta bien, no pareces ser una persona que mienta así que adelante " dijo makarov

Y entonces goku le contó todo sobre el, su infancia, como fue criado por su abuelo y su muerte, el viaje con bulma buscando las esferas del dragon, su entrenamiento con mutenroshi, etc... Hasta llegar al momento cundo el dios lo mando a este mundo.

Mirajane y makarov estaban escuchando la historia de goku y no podían creer lo que contaba o mejor dicho no querían hacerlo pues el saber que existían tales seres en otro mundo y que cualquiera de esos seres podría acabar con el suyo con un ataque les asustaba, pero la prueba era que goku estaba frente ellos y no habia otra que creerle

Pero lo mas sorprendente de todo era la bondad de este joven el cual se sacrifico sin pedir b¡nada a cambio sin reconocimiento de nadie y aun así dio su vida

Esto impresiono a macarov que ahora solo podia ver en goku bondad pura y auto sacrificio sin limite por lo que ama

Mirajane con lagrimas en sus ojos solo se acerco a goku y le abrazo mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos al escuchar la historia de goku y la vida de batallas sin limite y aun así el tenia una sonrisa en su cara, una sonrisa que derramaba bondad y inocencia y eso le gusto

Después de que se calmaran y asumieran la historia de la vida de goku makarov se dispuso a continuar

" goku mañana me gustaría que me mostraras tu poder" pregunto makarov

" por mi esta bien pero porque mañana y no ahora" pregunto este por no entender

" bueno...eso se debe a que mañana regresara una persona la cual quiero que conozcas y que quiero que presencie todo" dijo makarov

Goku no entendía nada pero acepto el hacer la demostración mañana si es lo que makarov quería

" oh se me olvido, aun no te puse la marca goku" comento mira

" ¿ marca ?" pregunto este confuso

" todos los miembros del gremio debemos tener la marca" dijo mira mostrándole la suya

" eso es lo que te identifica como miembro de fairy tail" le dijo makarov

"esta bien" asintió goku

" entonces...¿ donde quieres que la coloque ?" pregunto mira

"ummm..." goku con una mano en la barbilla pensaba donde seria mejor tener la marca

" ! Ya se! " dijo este y empezó a quitarse la camisa

Mira al ver esto empezó a temblar con la cara roja al ver el torso desnudo de goku, su cuerpo estaba cincelado perfectamente, no habia grasa inútil y todos sus músculos estaban marcados, makarov al ver eso reconoció rápidamente que ese cuerpo estaba preparado para el combate y eso no se puede conseguir de un día para otro.

" d-donde pongo la marca" pregunto mira tartamudeando

" en la espalda sera un buen lugar" contesto goku y se giro para mostrar su ancha y musculosa espalda

Mira habia visto en estos años muchos hombres desnudos y no se avergonzaba al verlos pero por alguna razón desde que conoció a goku sus emociones parecían una montaña rusa y no entendía aun el por que o mejor dicho no quería darse cuenta

Esta se acerco y toco la espalda de goku y sintió que era dura como el acero, sus manos recorrían la espalda de este como si estuviera hipnotizada, pero makarov con un "ejem" la saco de su trance

Esta con un "awawawa" se puso mas roja que un tomate lo cual saco una sonrisa a makarov que al verla se sintió aliviado pues parecía que mira no estaba interesada en los hombre aun siendo tan popular

Una vez calmada mira se dispuso a poner la marca un poco mas abajo de los omóplatos de goku la cual era de color negro

" bu-bueno con esto ya esta" dijo mira aun sonrojada

" ahora ya eres oficialmente parte de la familia,goku, bienvenido a fairy tail"

Y con eso dicho regresaron a la fiesta que duraría toda la noche

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	4. Chapter 4 (editado )

**CAPITULO 4** **: demostracion de poder**

* * *

La fiesta de celebración duro hasta bien entrada la noche, cuando todos se retiraron para descansar, goku y lucy se marcharon hacia una posada para dormir, lucy al estar falta de fondos no sabia si podría pagar el hospedaje pero goku le dio un par de monedas de oro para que no tuviera problemas hasta que pudiese valerse por si misma.

Lucy trato de negarse pero al ver que goku lo hacia de buena fe al estar preocupado por ella, no tuvo mas remedio que aceptarlo, sintiéndose feliz por que goku se preocupara por su bienestar.

Ya el sol estaba en lo alto y goku se despertó bastante tarde para ser el, pues el solía salir a entrenar cuando el sol no aun no salia, pero debido a la fiesta se durmió.

Después de su desayuno que casi deja a la posada sin comida, goku marcho para encontrarse con el maestro para mostrarle su poder como prometió.

Cuando llego, en la puerta le esperaban el maestro makarov junto con mira y otra persona,

Cuando se dieron cuenta de el mira agitaba su mano con una sonrisa, mientras el maestro solo estaba parado junto a la otra persona la cual debía ser la que makarov le comento ayer.

" lo siento por llegar tarde" se disculpo goku

" tranquilo, aun es muy temprano esto no se considera como llegar tarde" le dijo makarov

" eso es cierto goku ¿ por que piensas que llegaste tarde ?" pregunto mira

" normalmente salgo a entrenar cuando aun es de noche, pero por la fiesta de ayer dormí mas de la cuenta y no pude entrenar hoy" contesto goku un poco deprimido

" haaa, ya quisiera que algunos de estos niños fueran la mitad de dedicados que tu en sus entrenamientos" suspiro makarov por pensar en el futuro de sus chicos

La joven que estaba escuchando todo y no habia dicho nada por el momento solo observaba a goku con rostro confuso al no entender por que mirajane y el maestro tenían tanta expectativa con esta persona que solo habia ingresado ayer.

" goku déjame que te presente a ella, esta es la persona de la que te hable ayer su nombre es erza scarlet"dijo makarov presentando a la joven

La joven tenia el pelo largo rojo y su flequillo le cubría uno de sus ojos los cuales eran de color café, la chica tenia una armadura que cubría su parte superior y parecía hecha a medida con una cruz en la parte de su pecho, tenia una falda azul y botas negras hasta casi sus rodillas.

Goku la miro detenidamente y se dio cuenta que debajo de esa armadura seguramente tenia una gran figura similar a la de mira o lucy o superior.

" encantada de conocerte son goku como ya dijo el maestro mi nombre es erza scarlet pero solo dime erza" dijo erza con una sonrisa tendiendo su mano

" encantado erza, soy son goku pero solo dime goku" respondió con su típica sonrisa y estrecho la mano de erza

" bueno ahora que nos conocemos todos, vallamos atrás del gremio para que goku nos muestre su poder" dijo makarov

" perdón maestro pero no creo que sea buena idea hacerlo aquí" dijo goku con rostro preocupado

" ¿ cual es la razón ?" pregunto makarov

" si libero mi poder aquí, la ciudad no aguantaría y quedaría en ruinas" contesto este

" ¿ ru-ruinas ?" dijeron los 3

" exacto, por lo que sugiero ir a algún lugar amplio y lejos de la ciudad" les dijo goku

" ya veo...creo que se de un lugar que seria perfecto" respondió erza

Y así los cuatro marcharon hacia el lugar que propuso erza.

Durante el camino goku y el maestro hablaban sobre las batallas que goku afronto y sobre como luchan los magos, mira estaba pegada al brazo de goku felizmente mientras caminaban pero erza estaba viendo y escuchando todo no podia creer lo que estaba pasando ¿ desde cuando mira era tan pegajosa con un hombre ? ¿ de que se trataba todas esas batallas tan fantásticas de las que hablaban? No entendía nada, pero lo mas increíble es que no hace ni 24 horas que este chico pertenecía al gremio y ya conquisto a todos.

Mientras erza continuaba pensando, los cuatro por fin llegaron al lugar

" primero me alejare un poco, por seguridad" goku apartando a mira amablemente se alejo

" ¿ es necesario que te alejes tanto ?" pregunto makarov

" aunque me gustaría alejarme mas, pero si lo hago no podrán ver" contesto goku

" creo que exagera" dijo erza

" erza, goku no es una persona que diría algo así solo por exagerar" le recrimino mira

" mira... Estas muy extraña" contesto erza entrecerrando los ojos

" si piensas eso es que aun eres una niña erza, cuando crezcas entenderás" replico mira dándole un "pon pon" a erza en el hombro

Por alguna razón que no entendía, eso molesto mucho a erza y mas con la forma en que lo dijo mira y con esos gestos y la cara que puso.

" dejad la charla para después niñas, goku puedes empezar cuando quieras" les llamo la atención makarov a las dos y le grito lo ultimo a goku

Goku asintió al escuchar al maestro y se dispuso a mostrarles su actual poder.

Goku con gesto hizo visible su aura blanca para los presentes, estos se sorprendieron al ver el aura que parecía arder alrededor del cuerpo de goku, este lentamente empezó a aumentar su poder y con esto su aura crecía, bajo sus pies el suelo se agrietaba y las rocas a su alrededor flotaban.

Erza, mira y makarov estaban sorprendidos por la presión que desprendía goku y esta aumentaba cada segundo mas y mas, sin intención de detenerse.

" esto es increíble, que presión tan abrumadora..." decía makarov nervioso

" y no es solo eso, el aire se esta volviendo mas violento conforme aumenta su poder" respondió erza impresionada

" si el hubiese estado en aquel momento..." dijo mira recordando algo triste del pasado

Goku continuaba liberando mas y mas poder, pero cuando sintió que habia llegado al limite de su estado base se detuvo por un segundo.

" parece que paro" dijo erza

" eso parece" contesto mira

" es bastante poderoso, entiendo el porque de venir aquí" dijo makarov

" bien, eso es todo mi poder en estado base, ahora viene lo verdadero" les dijo goku

" ¿ estado base? " dijo mira

" oye goku... ¿ acaso no es eso todo tu poder?" pregunto un poco nervioso el maestro

" para nada, aun me queda por enseñaros mi poder transformado" contesto goku como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

" ¿transformado ?" preguntaron los 3 en perfecta sincronía

" claro, ¿acaso no dijeron que querían que les mostrara todo mi poder?" contesto goku con una ceja levantada por no entender el porque preguntaban algo tan obvio

Goku puso una cara seria de repente y erza al notarlo rápidamente se puso delante del maestro y de mira

" ! Rápido, detrás de mi !" grito erza cambiando a su armadura de protección ( kongou no yoroi/ la del escudo grande de adamantino)

Goku rápidamente empezó a concentrar su energía mientras su cabello se elevaba en el aire danzando y parpadeaba de negro a dorado.

Todo el lugar empezó a temblar violentamente, mientras el cielo se volvía negro con los relámpagos rugiendo como si algo grande estuviera por llegar

Los 3 que contemplaban los eventos estaban asustados por no saber que ocurría con los temblores y el cuelo rugiendo, pero lo mismo pasaba en la ciudad de magnolia que estaba ocurriendo lo mismo a gran escala y las gentes de la ciudad pensaban que el fin del mundo estaba llegando

Cuando goku sintió que habia concentrado suficiente poder, con un poderoso grito su cuerpo se ilumino y con una columna dorada que se elevo hacia el cielo, en su interior los 3 pudieron ver una figura, cuando la luz desapareció vieron a goku con su cabello hacia arriba de un color dorado y sus ojos de color esmeralda rodeado de un aura dorada la cual parecía que goku estaba ardiendo en llamas doradas.

Erza y makarov tenían los ojos fuera de su cara con las mandíbulas colgando de forma muy cómica, pero mirajane tenia en sus ojos corazones y su nariz tenia un sangrado nasal bastante grande, también diré que sus bragas se mojaron (xD )

" ¿acaso estamos frente al nacimiento de un dios ?" dijo makarov al contemplar por primera ver al super saiyajin

" un ser superior a nosotros" dijo erza asustada y impresionada

" hermoso y sexy" dijo mira con una mano en la entrepierna y la otra limpiándose la baba

Pero la cosa no termino ahí pues goku empezó nuevamente a liberar poder. Pero esta vez la cosa fue mas violenta por causa de su trasformación.

Los arboles eran arrancados por la fuerza del aire, erza aun con su gran escudo clavado en el suelo apenas podia mantenerse en el lugar y era arrastrada hacia atrás, mientras el maestro y mira agarrados a la cintura de erza están al limite

Goku continuaba liberando mas y mas poder, creando un enorme crater debajo de sus pies y algunos tornados se creaban a su alrededor, no solo magnolia, todo fiore estaba siendo testigo del poder de goku con los cambios climáticos y los terremotos

El maestro pensaba que habia que detenerle antes de que una catástrofe ocurriera por causa de su poder abrumador.

" ! Goku detente ya es suficiente !" grito el maestro rezando que este le escuchara

Por suerte goku tenia muy buen oído y escucho al maestro y se detuvo, lo cual causo que los fenómenos ocurridos se detuvieran

" ufff... Eso fue peligroso" dijo makarov secándose el sudor

Goku se acerco donde estos estaban aun en su estado de super saiyajin

" ¿ que ocurre maestro, por que me dijo que parara?" pregunto este confuso

" si hubieras continuado todo fiore estaría en peligro" contesto makarov

" pero si no mostré ni la mitad de mi poder" contesto goku

" ! EHHH ! " dijeron sorprendidos los 3

" goku ¿ eso es cierto? " pregunto nerviosa erza

" claro que si, mi full power es mucho mas que esto" contesto este des-preocupadamente

" goku si atacaras con tu máximo poder que pasaría "pregunto mira

" ummm... Si lo hiciera sin preocuparme, seguro destruiría el planeta" contesto como si nada

" ¿ el planeta ?" pregunto makarov incrédulo

" claro, con mi nivel destruir un planeta no es la gran cosa si quisiera" dijo como si fuera lo mas normal

Los 3 estaban sorprendidos al tener frente a ellos a un ser que podría destruir su mundo con un solo ataque y aun así no le temían pues esta persona frente a ellos tenia una sonrisa mas pura que nadie y aun teniendo tal poder no abusaría de el

" maestro que hacemos, por su poder debería clasificar como rango S y aun así no seria suficiente" pregunto erza

" eso es cierto, con ese poder podría ser un mago santo" contesto makarov

" no creo que goku quiera eso" dijo mira

" preguntemos-le entonces" contesto erza

" goku ¿ quieres ser un rango S?" pregunto makarov

" que es eso" dijo este ahora en su estado normal

" los rango S son los magos mas fuertes del gremio, y tienen derecho para hacer las misiones mas duras" le explico el maestro resumiendo

" no me interesa" dijo goku para sorpresa de erza y el maestro mientras mira sonreía

" podrías decirme tu motivo de negarte" pregunto el maestro

" es simple, no quiero ser favorecido, no es justo que sea promovido antes que otros que se esfuerzan por serlo, no seria justo" les dijo goku

" eso es muy noble por tu parte" dijo erza feliz por la respuesta

" entonces quieres tomar el examen con todos cuando llegue el momento" pregunto makarov

" eso es" dijo goku con una sonrisa

" eres demasiado noble goku" le dijo mira mientras le cogía de la mano

Makarov estaba feliz de que alguien tan puro y noble como goku se les uniera ¿podría este cambiar a los alocados chicos con su personalidad? Makarov no lo sabia pero esperaba que así fuera

" bueno, regresemos al gremio" dijo makarov con una sonrisa

Cuando los 3 estaban andando para marchar de regreso, goku les detuvo

" conozco una manera mas rápida de regresar" dijo este

"¿ una manera mas rápida?" dijeron los tres confusos

" solo agárrense a mi y verán " contesto este riendo entre dientes

Estos se acercaron y le agarraron como el dijo, cuando goku vio que estaba todo listo con dos dedos ahora en su frente se transporto a la parte trasera del gremio.

Los 3 estaban en una estado de confusión grande pues hace un segundo estaban bastante a las afueras de magnolia pero ahora se encontraban en la parte trasera del gremio

" goku ¿ que fue eso ?" pregunto makarov que hoy solo tenia sorpresa tras sorpresa

" eso fue mi técnica de tele-transporte ¿ bastante útil verdad ?" contesto este

Los 3 asintieron como respuesta sin decir nada pues era realmente útil esa habilidad

" no dejas de sorprendernos goku" dijo erza

" que mas cosas ocultaras" decía mira

" jajajaja, quien sabe " contesto este riendo

Y con eso dicho los cuatro se dispusieron a entrar al gremio, pero makarov detuvo a goku para hablar con el a solas

" goku, me gustaría que mañana tomaras una misión de rango S" le dijo makarov serio

" pero ¿esta bien que tome ese tipo de misión?" pregunto goku al escuchar que seria rango S

" tranquilo, tienes mi permiso para hacerla por eso no te preocupes" contesto makarov

" esta bien, si tu lo pides lo haré" acepto goku

" espero que contigo por aquí podamos cumplir esas misiones.." dijo makarov mirando al cielo

Y con esto dicho entraron al gremio, con makarov esperanzado que con goku podrían hacer lo imposible, terminar las misiones de 100 años

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	5. Chapter 5 (editado )

**CAPITLULO 5 : MISION DE 100 AÑOS**

* * *

Es la mañana del día siguiente a la demostración de goku, este se dirigía al gremio para cumplir con la misión que le propuso makarov,

Goku no sabia aun de que se trataba dicha misión pero de algo estaba seguro, y eso era de que si el maestro se lo pidió personalmente seria algo divertido y eso le emocionaba.

Cuando entro al gremio, vio que el lugar aun de buena mañana estaba como siempre animado y eso le saco una sonrisa, en ese momento lucy y natsu se acercaron a el para hablar.

" buenos días goku " saludo lucy con una gran sonrisa

" como va goku " saludo natsu

" buenos días chicos " les saludo goku a los dos

" oye goku, que tal hacer una misión juntos" pregunto lucy con esperanzas

" eso es cierto, desde que te uniste no hemos hecho nada juntos " dijo natsu

" jajaja, es cierto que no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos estos días" les contesto goku

Cuando estaban conversando los 3 animada-mente, mira se acerco al ver a goku y le agarro del brazo, lucy al ver esas confianzas se molesto

" lo siento chicos pero goku tiene que ir a la oficina del maestro" les dijo mira a natsu y lucy

" buenos días mira " saludo goku

" buenos días a ti también goku " le respondió mira con una gran sonrisa

" pues bueno chicos, la próxima vez haremos una misión juntos " se despidió goku de sus dos amigos mientras era arrastrado del brazo por mira

Lucy puso mala cara por las confianzas que mira tenia con goku, ¿ que se pensaba ella ? ¿ se creía que por ser un poco linda podia hacer lo que quisiera con goku ? Estos eran los pensamientos que tenia lucy al ver el comportamiento de la mujer que antes admiraba pero ahora solo la veía como una mujer molesta

" ¿ que diablos se piensa que hace coqueteando con mi goku ?" dijo lucy con mala cara

" parece que se llevan bien esos dos" dijo natsu al ver a goku y mira

" mirajane, es una dura rival pero no perderé " decía lucy fulminando a mira con la mirada

" ¿ rival ? " pregunto natsu confundido

" haaa... Eres demasiado joven para entender aun natsu" suspiro lucy por el comentario estúpido de natsu

" si tenemos la misma edad " dijo natsu

" hablo de edad mental " respondió lucy con una sonrisa burlona

Natsu al no entender lo dicho por lucy, solo se encogió de hombros y fue directo al tablón para ver las misiones

Después de despedirse de mira goku entro a la oficina del maestro el cual al parecer ya tenia todo preparado y solo estaba esperando por goku

" buenos días maestro" saludo goku

" buenos días goku, toma asiento" respondió makarov

Goku tomo asiento, y al ver la cara seria del maestro el también se puso serio

" como te dije ayer, hoy quiero que tomes una misión de 100 años" makarov fue al grano rápidamente

" entiendo y de que trata la misión exactamente" pregunto goku

" esta es la misión mas antigua que existe por el momento, todo el que intento completarla, por desgracia nunca regreso con vida " respondió makarov muy serio

" entiendo...! Déjamelo a mi maestro! " dijo goku golpeándose en pecho

" gracias goku, si completas la misión no solo el gremio, sino todo el mundo reconocerá tu valor y no pondrán quejas sobre el por que de darte la misión " dijo makarov con una media sonrisa

Goku tomo la solicitud y un mapa y salio del despacho del maestro, fuera le esperaba mira con un rostro preocupado

" goku...¿ estas seguro de poder con la misión ? " le dijo mira con miedo en su voz

" tranquila mira, iré y terminare rápido esta misión " respondió goku poniendo su mano en el hombro tembloroso de mira

Ella le miro al rostro, y al ver la confianza de goku solo pudo sonreír al ver lo tonta que fue al preocuparse por el.

Cuando los dos se dirigían a la puerta de salida del gremio, erza que recién entraba saludo a los dos

" que tal chicos, vais a algún lado o que " pregunto erza

" hola erza, yo no voy a ningún lugar solo voy a despedir a goku que va a una misión" contesto mira

" oh, y ¿ cual es la misión ? " pregunto erza interesada

Goku le hizo una señal para que le siguiera y cuando estaban apartados le mostró el papel de la misión, erza al verlo casi grita pero goku rápidamente le tapo la boca y con un gesto de la mano le dijo que se calmara

" ¿ acaso esto no es una misión de 100 años? ¿ en que esta pensando el maestro ? " se quejaba erza

" yo la acepte por petición del maestro ayer, pero tampoco creo que sea para tanto" le contesto goku

" erza, esto es para probar si goku puede cumplir las expectativas que el maestro tiene en el " le dijo mira para calmarla

" pero esto es demasiado mira, por muy poderoso que sea esto es ir demasiado lejos" respondió erza con enfado

" ya chicas, no discutáis, demostrare que el maestro no esta equivocado derrotando al monstruo " dijo goku con un pulgar arriba y saliendo del lugar

Cuando las dos vieron como goku salio del gremio , erza miro a mirajane con mala cara

" si muere la responsabilidad sera de vosotros " le dijo erza

" eso no pasara erza " respondió mira con confianza

* * *

Goku ahora estaba volando mientras miraba el mapa, al parecer la bestia se movía cada tres años y después de comer se dormía durante otros 3 y repetía ese ciclo , justo ahora era el momento en que despertaba para alimentarse.

El lugar se encontraba cerca de un pequeño pueblo situado en un gran bosque al norte de fiore, a la velocidad en que volaba pronto estaría en la zona donde se encuentra la bestia

Después de unos 20 minutos de vuelo, goku se encontraba en las cercanías del lugar del avistamiento de la criatura, el pueblo que salia en el mapa se podia ver ya.

Era un pueblo pequeño de unas 300 personas aproximadamente, sus gentes vivían del campo y los cultivos, eso le recordó a goku su vida en paozu con su esposa y hijo.

Mientras este recordaba su pasado, vio una chica de una edad similar a la que ahora tenia goku, la chica al parecer tenia un vestido blanco puro, su cabello con dos trenzas de color castaño, se dirigía al lugar donde el monstruo fue avistado

Goku al ver eso descendió para detener a la chica, y avisarle de que mas adelante estaba el lugar de avistamiento del monstruo

" oye chica, mejor no vayas hacia ese lugar " le aviso goku

La chica que se sorprendio de que le hablaran de repente, miro a goku con ojos entrecerrados

" q-quien eres tu, y que haces en este lugar" pregunto la chica

" soy son goku, pero solo dime goku, y estoy aquí para cumplir una misión y tu como te llamas "

" soy yuna, ¿ que es eso de una misión ? " pregunto yuna

" bueno se supone que por este lugar hay una bestia que causa estragos por donde pasa y mi misión es eliminarla " le dijo goku

Yuna no sabia de que criatura hablaba, este lugar era un bosque en el que muchas bestias mágicas habitaban pero no habia escuchado de ninguna que causara estragos

" ¿ podrías mostrarme el papel de la misión ? De esa manera podría decirte que bestia es " pregunto yuna

" claro, por que no " respondió goku entregándole el papel de la misión

Yuna al ves de que criatura se trataba sus ojos se abrieron como platos y tembló, goku al ver la reacción de la chica arqueo una ceja

"¿ acaso sabes que bestia es ?" pregunto goku a la asustada chica

" ! Pues claro que lo se, es el adamantaimai ! " grito yuna

" ¿ adamantaimai ? ¿ eso se come ? " pregunto goku al no conocer ese nombre

" ¿ eres estúpido o que ? El adamantaimai es una de las bestias mas poderosas que hay " le respondió sorprendida por la ignorancia de goku

" ya veo ¿ y que con eso ? " respondió goku como si le diera lo mismo

" como que y que, cada 3 años nosotros le damos alguien como sacrificio para que no aplaste nuestro pueblo " le contó yuna

" ..."

" y esta vez me toco ami ser el sacrificio para que destruya el pueblo cuando despierte" dijo con tristeza

" que estupidez " respondió goku para sorpresa de yuna

" ¿ estupidez ? ¿ crees que estoy feliz por esto ? Lo hago por el pueblo y sus gentes " le grito furiosa mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus ojos

Goku no entendía el por que hacían eso, pero también entendía que la gente mas débil hace lo que sea por sobrevivir y el no podia decir nada sobre eso

Al ver como yuna lloraba por la frustración de ser el sacrificio, goku sintió que debía salvar a esta chica fuera como fuera, y con su mano acaricio su cabeza para sorpresa y sonrojo de yuna

" tu déjamelo a mi, yo eliminare a la bestia y te liberare de tu destino " le dijo goku con su típica sonrisa

Yuna no entendía bien el por que, pero por algún motivo sentía que este chico que recién conoció, podría eliminar al adamantaimai, y sintió esperanza en poder vivir

Ahora junto con yuna que le guiaba, goku se dirigía donde se encontraba el adamantaimai, avanzaron en lo profundo del bosque hasta que yuna se detuvo.

Goku no sabia por que se detuvo en este lugar, pues no habia nada de nada, cuando se dio cuenta de eso entonces pensó, "que extraño no se siente ningún tipo de vida por los alrededores" y eso era normal pues los animales no querían acercarse a un lugar donde sus vidas peligraran

" hemos llegado " dijo yuna

" mmm, por algún motivo no siento nada " dijo goku

" claro que no, este es el territorio del adamantaimai , los animales no se acercan a este lugar " respondió yuna

" y ¿ donde se encuentra el adamantaimai ? " pregunto goku

" hay " señalo yuna con el dedo una montaña

" ¿ esta en la montaña ? " pregunto goku

" antes de nada... ¿ estas seguro de poder vencerlo ? " pregunto yuna con un rostro serio

" por eso estoy aquí " goku le respondió con una sonrisa

Yuna no entendía el por que de tanta confianza pero no perdía nada por intentar apostar por la victoria de goku

" esta bien, confiare en ti " le respondió yuna y goku le dio un pulgar arriba

Con eso dicho yuna se adelanto un poco y con dos dedos en su boca y cogiendo mucho aire dio un fuerte silbido, dejando a guku con interrogaciones en su cabeza por no entender

Unos minutos después de que yuna silbara, la tierra empezó a temblar, goku rápidamente se puso en guardia sin saber que es lo que vendría, pero su sorpresa fue enorme cuando vio que la montaña frente a el se empezó a elevar lentamente

" que diablos pasa con la montaña " dijo goku sorprendido

" eso no es una montaña, es el caparazón del adamantaimai " respondió yuna a la pregunta

" si esa enorme montaña es su caparazón... ¿ como de grande es la criatura ? " dijo goku

" hum...seguramente su tamaño seria cercano a la ciudad de magnolia " dijo yuna

Mientras los dos hablaban la enorme criatura mostró su cabeza, que era mas grande que el pueblo donde vivía yuna

Cuando goku vio la criatura entera pensó en como aria para llevar una prueba de su eliminación al gremio

El adamantaimai ahora completamente despierto, miro a goku y a yuna con sus enormes ojos, pensando que estos dos serian su comida

Rápidamente abrió la boca para comérselos a los dos, pero goku rápidamente cargo a yuna como una princesa y voló hacia el cielo dejando que el adamantaimai solo comiera tierra y arboles

El adamantaimai, al notar que solo comió tierra y arboles rugió furioso, goku rápidamente dejo a una yuna sorprendida en una llanura alejada y con rapidez se dirigió hacia la enorme criatura

Con una gran velocidad se precipito hacia la cara del adamantaimai, y le propino un poderoso puñetazo el cual fue inútil pues la criatura ni lo sintió

" ¿ que tan duro puede ser este bicho ? " decía goku sorprendido

El adamantaimai ahora consciente de goku le lanzaba mordiscos, los cuales el saiyajin evitaba fácilmente.

Goku continuaba golpeando a la criatura por todo lados para ver si tenia algún punto débil, pero todo fue inútil pues después de vivir tanto tiempo su piel era como el diamante de dura y nada le hacia efecto.

" demasiado duro, debo encontrar una manera de derrotarlo o las cosas se pondrán feas " se decía goku para si mismo

Pero mientras goku pensaba esas cosas, el adamantaimai le lanzo un ataque inesperado,, mientras tenia su boca abierta un circulo mágico se formo frente a ella y un poderoso cañón de poder fue disparado hacia goku el cual fue pillado desprevenido y no pudo evitarlo

El impacto lo mando disparado hacia una montaña cercana, estrellándose en ella y quedando enterrado en su interior.

El adamantaimai pensando que lo habia derrotado lanzo un poderoso grito de victoria,pero esa felicidad poco le duraría a la bestia pues de la montaña donde goku se estrello, una luz dorada salio y con un poderos estallido goku surgió de su interior

" jejeje... Eso no lo esperaba, pero no volverá a ocurrir "decía mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la comisura de sus labios

" pero gracias a ese ataque encontré la manera de derrotarle " decía goku confiado

Encendiendo su aura, salio volando a gran velocidad hacia donde se encontraba el adamantaimai el cual estaba preparando un nuevo cañón mágico en su boca, pero eso no detuvo a goku el cual se dirigió directamente hacia la boca de la criatura, la cual a ver eso aprovecho el momento y se comió a goku

Yuna que vio todo desde lejos pensó que era el fin, que su pueblo seria destruido después de haber enfadado a la criatura

" no debí haber confiado en ese chico" pensaba entre lagrimas que hubiera sido mejor sacrificarse como se le dijo

Cuando estaba pensando esas cosas, de repente la criatura empezó a quejarse de dolor, parecía que algo le estaba dañando desde el interior

Y para su sorpresa un rayo de luz atravesó al adamantaimai desde el interior hacia afuera, pero no se detuvo hay pues otro el cual fue el decisivo le salio de la cabeza, el cual al parecer le destruyo el cerebro desde el interior

La criatura ahora sin vida se desplomo magníficamente contra el suelo causando un temblor de proporciones épicas

Yuna corrió rápidamente hacia el lugar donde la criatura se desplomo y al llegar vio a goku el cual estaba cubierto de fluidos de la criatura y apestaba

" ¿eso de hace un momento fuiste tu ?" pregunto yuna aun jadeando

" si, pensé que seria mas fácil desde el interior y así fue " le respondió goku

" estas loco " le dijo yuna

"bueno, pero al menos la criatura ya no dará problemas " respondió este con una sonrisa

Cuando se lo trago la bestia, yuna habia perdido toda esperanza de vivir, pero al verlo delante de ella con esa sonrisa, yuna pensó lo estúpida que era por haber pensado todas esas cosas

" oye... ¿ hay un lago cerca o algo ? " pregunto goku

" ¿ un lago ? Ummm... Hay un río cerca " respondió yuna

" gracias, iré a darme un baño para quitarme el olor " le dijo goku mientras se ponía en marcha

"¿ por que no vienes al pueblo y te das un baño caliente ?" pregunto yuna

" gracias, pero sera mejor que no, luego de quitarme la peste me marchare " le respondió goku

" deja que al menos celebremos tu victoria " dijo yuna con esperanzas

" yuna, yo no hice esto por reconocimiento ni nada " le contesto goku

Yuna triste por la respuesta de goku se sentó en una roca mientras este se acerco al río para quitarse el olor apestoso de los fluidos de la bestia

Unos 15 minutos después, goku ahora limpio regreso donde estaba la bestia muerta y para su sorpresa yuna aun se encontraba en el lugar

" oye yuna ¿ aun estas aquí ? " pregunto goku

" que pasa ¿ acaso te molesto ? " respondió esta enfurruñada

" no es eso, pero pensé que ahora querrías estar con los tuyos después de ser liberada de ser un sacrificio" le contesto goku

Ella entendía lo que el quería decir, pero también sabia que en cuanto terminara lo que tenia que hacer se marcharía y seguramente no lo vería mas

" oye ¿ que haces ? " pregunto esta confusa al ver a goku mirando la bestia muerta

" solo estoy mirando que es lo que debería llevar como muestra de la derrota del adamantaimai" respondió este

" entonces ¿ porque no llevas el núcleo mágico ? " dijo yuna

" ¿ núcleo mágico ? " pregunto goku confuso al no entender

" el núcleo mágico, es la parte que las criaturas que pueden usar magia tienen en su interior, si llevas eso seguro que te servirá como prueba " le explico yuna

" y donde esta eso " dijo goku

" esta cerca del corazón " respondió yuna

Goku rápidamente se movió hacia donde la criatura tenia el corazón y creando una espada de energía rajo a la bestia lentamente, le llevo su tiempo por la dureza pero después de una hora al fin vio el núcleo mágico

El núcleo era una piedra de blanco puro parecido a una perla pero era tan grande como el edificio del gremio

" woaaa, es enorme " dijo yuna sorprendida

" eso sera por el tamaño y lo viejo que era el adamantaimai " respondió goku

Goku ahora con el núcleo gigante a su lado se preparaba para regresar al gremio pero yuna le detuvo cogiéndole de la camisa

" ¿ puedo saber cual es tu gremio ? " pregunto ella

Goku al ver a yuna triste le dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza y con una gran sonrisa le dijo el vos alta

" ! Soy un mago de FAIRY TAIL ! "

Y con eso dicho goku se tele-porto al gremio dejando a yuna mirando al cielo con una sonrisa

" con que fairy tail "

Y con esas palabras y pensamientos yuna regreso a su pueblo para dar la noticia que la criatura fue derrotada, pero en su mente pensaba que un día iría en busca de el joven héroe que salvo su vida

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	6. Chapter 6 (editado )

**CAPITULO 6 : FORMANDO EQUIPO**

* * *

Después de informar a makarov sobre la finalizacion de la misión, goku le mostró la prueba de la subyugacion del adamantaimai, cuando makarov vio el enorme núcleo mágico no pudo mas que reír, en un solo día goku hizo lo que en mas de 100 años nadie pudo y sin un rasguño ¿ acaso este chico traerá una nueva era para fairy tail ? Estos eran los pensamientos de makarov al ver los resultados.

" goku...siento decirte que por el momento no revelaremos que tu derrotaste al adamantaimai" dijo makarov con tono de disculpa

Goku al ver el rostro dolido de makarov solo le dio una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros

" me da igual maestro " le dijo con toda sinceridad

" ¿ eh ? ¿ estas seguro que no te importa que que sea un secreto que tu lo derrotaste ?" pregunto makarov incrédulo

" eso mismo, yo solo acepte la misión por que tu me lo pediste, aun sabiendo que con mi rango actual no podia hacer estas misiones" le respondió goku

" sabes que si se supiera que fuiste tu el que lo derroto serias famoso y aun así ¿ te da lo mismo ? " le explico makarov

" no me interesa ser famoso, y esas cosas " le respondió goku sonriendo

Makarov que estaba escuchando todo aun no lo creía ¿ que tan amable y bondadoso podría ser este chico? ¿ o solo era muy ingenuo ? Sea cual fuese es cierto que todo fue por causa de su egoísmo que goku hizo esta misión y eso en el fondo le hacia feliz.

" gracias..." esas fueron las únicas palabras que makarov pudo decir

Goku ahora con una sonrisa aun mayor solo le palmeo el hombro y le dio un pulgar arriba, makarov al ver ese gesto no pudo evitar que le cayeran un par de lagrimas.

Al día siguiente, el mundo mágico fue sacudido con la noticia que un miembro del gremio de magos de fairy tail completo la misión de cien años mas antigua que habia hasta la fecha,

La noticia estaba en boca de todo el reino de fiore, la gente se preguntaba quien era el mago anónimo que completo la misión, se barajaban algunos nombres como : mistogan, titania , laxus y el mas nombrado era gildarts clive, el considerado el mago mas poderoso del gremio de las hadas.

Mientras el mundo mágico estaba conmocionado por la noticia, goku al ser goku, le daba lo mismo todo eso y el continuaba entrenando para superar sus propios limites como siempre.

Después de terminar su entrenamiento, entro como cada día al gremio para ver si habia alguna misión interesante, cuando se encontró a natsu, lucy y grey juntos delante del tablón de misiones

" hola chicos, que tal va todo" saludo goku a sus amigos

" ! Goku ! " grito lucy feliz al ver a goku y rápidamente fue a su lado

" hey goku " saludo gray

" que tal amigo" saludo natsu a su manera

" parece que tenéis ganas de aventuras " les dijo goku

" mas que ganas de aventuras lo que necesito es dinero " dijo lucy que estaba en números rojos

" yo con que sea interesante me vale " dijo gray para parecer interesante

" ¿ acaso quieres parecer cool , hombre calzoncillos ?" se burlo natsu

" quieres pelea o que cerilla usada" respondió gray furioso

" cuando quieras, exhibicionista" le reto natsu

Mientras los dos estaban cara a cara gruñéndose como perros, goku sonreía irónicamente recordando a su rival vegeta y sus constantes desafíos hacia goku

Mientras estos discutían, lucy vio una misión la cual parecía buena y tenia una paga decente

" ¿ oye , que os parece esta misión de escoltar a un comerciante a la ciudad vecina ? " dijo lucy

Los dos idiot- digo los dos dos jóvenes que se estaban agarrando a golpes, pararon y se acercaron para ver la solicitud

" humm...parece interesante " dijo gray

" eso parece " respondió natsu

" entonces esta decidido" dijo lucy aun al lado de goku

" parece divertido, ¿ puedo unirme yo también ? " pregunto goku

" ! Hablas enserio ! " dijo lucy sorprendida por la propuesta

" por mi no hay problema " respondió gray

" con goku seremos invencibles ! Estoy encendido ! " dijo natsu con la tensión alta

" ¿ no es broma verdad ? " preguntaba lucy mientras zarandeaba a goku

" tran- tranquilízate lucy, lo digo enserio así que deja de zarandearme que voy a vomitar " decía goku a lucy con los ojos en espiral por el zarandeo

Los cuatro se acercaron al mostrador del gremio para decir que aceptarían la misión y pedir los detalles de esta

Mirajane al ver a goku en el grupo puso mala cara cuando vio que lucy estaba toda empalagosa con el, y con un humor de perros les dijo los detalles de la misión a los cuatro

" oye me lo parece o mirajane nos estaba mirando mal " pregunto natsu

" creo saber el por que de eso" contesto gray mirando a lucy que estaba pegada a goku

" ¿ que? ¿ por que me miras ami ? " pregunto lucy

" no, por nada" dijo gray pensando que esta chica o era estúpida o se lo hacia

" que chico tan raro " dijo lucy por no entender nada

Los cuatro ahora estaban ya en su misión de escoltas, al parecer los bandidos estaban muy activos últimamente y asaltaban frecuentemente a los comerciantes, por eso pusieron el cartel de misión.

" que ganas tengo de un poco de acción " decía natsu emocionado

" déjate tonterías, lo mejor seria que no pasara nada " le recrimino lucy

" yo estoy con el cabeza de chicle, quiero un poco de acción para variar" dijo gray

" ¿ acaso no os peleasteis hace un rato ? Eso debería de bastar " le respondió lucy

" eso y esto son cosas distintas " dijo gray

" tu que piensas goku " le pregunto lucy

" la verdad es que seria genial terminar sin incidentes, pero si pasa algo pues no queda otra que luchar " respondió goku aunque lo que decía y lo que sus ojos con estrellitas transmitían eran cosas distintas

Lucy al ver a goku con esos ojos de emoción solo pudo suspirar y pensar que estos 3 solo pensaban en lo mismo

Ese día termino sin ningún incidente, quitando varios animales que atacaron y fueron repelidos rápidamente por natsu

Al día siguiente mientras natsu, gray y lucy jugaban a las cartas tranquilamente en el carro, goku sintió varios ki escondidos un poco mas adelante en el camino, este rápidamente se puso en pie con una cara seria lo cual alerto a los otros

" ¿ ocurre algo goku ? " pregunto lucy al ver a goku serio

" mas adelante hay muchos enemigos escondidos, prepárense " dijo este mirando a sus compañeros

"! Al fin algo de acción ! " grito natsu emocionado

" ¿ como sabes que hay gente escondida mas adelante ? " pregunto gray al no saber las habilidades de goku

" goku puede sentir la energía de los demas, por eso sabe que hay gente escondida" respondió lucy orgullosa como si fuera merito suyo

" eso es impresionante.." respondió gray

" eso no es nada, espera a ver su fuerza " dijo natsu

Mientras estos hablaban tranquilamente los bandidos salieron pensando que les habian emboscado con éxito y detuvieron la caravana

" jajaja, somos los bandidos de las montañas y todo esto nos pertenece ahora " dijo el bandido 1

Los bandidos eran bandidos genéricos, toso vestían igual y sus caras se parecían entre ellos, como sacados de un videojuego de bajo presupuesto

Uno de los bandidos genéricos se acerco a la parte trasera de la caravana donde goku y los demas se encontraban

" jajajaja, parece que hay polizones en la caravana, ohhh ¿ también hay una chica ? Jejeje hey perra cuando terminemos de divertirnos contigo te venderemos a un burdel " dijo el bandido 2

Cuando el bandido intento entrar para coger a lucy ocurrió lo siguiente : pie de goku en la cara del bandido, bandido sale disparado en linea recta, atraviesa hermosamente varios arboles y se pierde en lo desconocido

"si le faltas al respeto a lucy esto es lo que obtienes " respondió goku al bandido desaparecido

" ! Gracias goku ! " dijo lucy emocionada mientras abrazaba a goku feliz

" ! Ma-malditos, vais a morir ! " grito el bandido numero 1

Y de esta manera inicio la masacre de los bandidos genéricos, con natsu abrasando a algunos, gray congelándolos y goku mandándolos a volar a lo desconocido de un golpe o una patada mientras lucy se escondía detras de el

El comerciante agradeció contento a los 4 por salvarle a el y su cargamento y prometiéndoles un bono al llegar al destino, toso estaban felices por esto pero goku era el único que parecía insatisfecho por algo

" oye goku que ocurre, no estas contento o que " pregunto gray

" chicos... ¿ os parece bien dejar las cosas de esta manera ? " pregunto goku a sus compañeros

" ¿ a que te refieres ? " pregunto lucy

" es verdad que cumplimos la misión, pero os diré que esto fue una pequeña parte de los bandidos " les explico goku

" como que una pequeña parte " pregunto natsu

" mas adelante, en el interior del bosque esta la guarida de estos tipos " contesto goku

" y eso que " dijo gray

" piensa un poco gray ¿ crees que estos tipos dejaran de hacer lo que hacen por derrotar a unos pocos ? " dijo goku

" ¿ acaso quieres que vayamos a su guarida y los eliminemos ? " dijo lucy entendiendo lo que goku quería decir

" eso mismo " dijo este asintiendo

Natsu y grey se miraron el uno al otro y luego miraron a lucy, esta estaba de acuerdo con goku y asintió a los chicos y estos al verla no tuvieron mas remedio que aceptar también

Después de hablar con el comerciante y decirle que esperara en el lugar, los cuatro se adentraron en el bosque con goku como líder al ser el quien sabia el paradero del escondite de los bandidos genéricos

Y como lo típico en los bandidos genéricos, su escondite se encontraba en el interior de una cueva

La cueva era mas profunda de lo que parecía al verla desde el exterior, pero no habia problema en perderse pues el camino hacia los bandidos estaba estúpidamente iluminado con antorchas que les decían donde estaban.

" ¿ que tan estúpidos pueden ser estos tipos ? " pregunto lucy

" vamos lucy no seas así, quizá pensaron que nadie tendría el valor de buscarlos asta aquí " respondió gray

" menudos idiotas " dijo natsu entre risas

" que tu digas a otros idiotas..." dijo lucy con sarcasmo

" jajaja estáis muy animados chicos, eso es bueno " les dijo goku al verlos tan tranquilos

En pocos minutos llegaron al final del camino donde estaba el escondite de los bandidos, los cuatro ni intentaron esconderse y entraron directamente como si fuera lo mas normal

Los bandidos al verlos entrar de esa forma primero dudaron si eran de los suyos o no pero al fijarse bien se dieron cuenta que entre ellos no habian chicas y menos hermosas rubias de pechos enormes y rápidamente dieron la alarma

Podrían ser bandidos genéricos, pero al menos respondían rápidamente a la alarma, y en pocos segundos goku y los demas estaban rodeados de docenas de bandidos

De entre los bandidos genéricos, apareció el líder que también era genérico entre los lideres bandidos, el tipo tenia un pañuelo rojo en la cabeza, barba poblada pelirroja, grandes músculos que se podían ver pues solo tenia un diminuto chaleco, una cicatriz en un ojo y era el mas alto entre ellos

" ! Wajajaja, ¿que tenemos aquí ? Acaso no valoráis vuestras vidas o que " dijo el líder mientras reía de manera genérica

" ohhh, que manera mas estúpida de reír " dijo lucy en voz alta

" no digas eso mujer, el solo lo hace para destacar entre tanto bandido genérico " le dijo gray mientras trataba de aguantar la risa

" ! Que genial ! " decía natsu que vivía en su propio mundo

" oye... No necesitas hacer eso para destacar, con esas pintas ya lo haces bastante bien" le dijo goku al jefe bandido

Parece que el jefe bandido estaba herido en su orgullo por los comentarios de lucy y los demas

" ! Yo no hago eso para destacar ! " grito rojo de furia el jefe bandido

" vamos hombre, no pasa nada por querer destacar, pero hazlo con moderación ¿ vale ? " respondió lucy

El jefe bandido ahora furioso, saco su hacha y con un grito se lanzo contra lucy la cual suspiro al ver lo genérico que era

" incluso tiene un hacha, es demasiado típico " dijo esta sin preocuparse

Cuando el jefe bandido estaba al punto de golpear a lucy con su hacha, goku con su mano desnudo paro el golpe y apretando un poco destruyo el hacha lo cual sorprendio al jefe bandido

Al ver a goku actuar, natsu y gray se lanzaron rápidamente a la batalla contra los bandidos genéricos, no vale la pena describir esta batalla, solo diré que fue una masacre unilateral por parte del equipo de goku

Cuando todo termino y apresaron a los bandidos, se dispusieron a buscar los tesoros que tenían escondidos

Aunque fueran bandidos genéricos, los tipos habian reunido aun buena cantidad de oro, joyas y otras cosas.

Cuando lucy vio el oro sus ojos se iluminaron pensando que ya no estaría en números rojos en mucho tiempo, pero su ilusión fue corta por que goku dijo que esto tenia que ser entregado a las autoridades lo cual fue un shock para lucy y a natsu y gray les daba lo mismo pues no les interesaba el botín de guerra

Lucy con la escusa se lanzo a los brazos de goku para que este la consolara y la abrazara, y sabiendo como es goku hizo lo planeado y la abrazo y consoló mientras esta disfrutaba del pecho y brazos fuertes de goku

Al final se decidió que mientras goku se quedaba para custodiar a los bandidos los otros terminaran la misión de escoltar al comerciante

Después de batallar y arrastrar a lucy la cual quería quedarse con goku, estos marcharon y goku fue volando a magnolia para avisar de lo ocurrido con los bandidos

Después de arrestar al grupo de bandidos goku cobro la recompensa por su captura ademas de recibir una pequeña parte del botín al haberlos capturado

Al día siguiente cuando natsu y los demas regresaron, goku les contó lo ocurrido y les hablo de la gran recompensa recibida, lucy estaba extasiada por no tener que pasar penurias por un tiempo, y natsu y gray pues estaban alegres pero no tanto como lucy

Al regresar al gremio, la noticia de que ellos habian capturado a todo un clan de bandidos ya se habia extendido y recibieron el nombre de " azote de bandidos genéricos " lo cual a gray y lucy no les hizo mucha gracia pero a goku y natsu les parecía gracioso

Y así fue como termino la primera misión del que seria en un futuro el equipo mas fuerte de fairy tail.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	7. Chapter 7 ARCO LULLABY-PARTE 1(editado)

**CAPITULO 7: LULLABY (CANCIÓN DE CUNA ) PARTE- 1**

* * *

Varias semanas han pasado desde la misión de proteger al mercader y en estos momentos goku y compañía se encuentran en el gremio sin hacer nada

Supuesta-mente era el turno de lucy de escoger misión, pero por alguna razón no se ve conforme con nada del tablón y ya van dos semanas

Natsu y gray, como es habitual en ellos, están pelando por quien sabe que, y goku esta siendo cazado por mirajane, como es habitual en ella últimamente

Mientras cada cual estaba con lo suyo, alguien entro de golpe en el gremio, parecía nervioso por algo

" ! Todos, erza esta de regreso !" grito la persona

Al escuchar eso, todo el mundo dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y el gremio quedo en silencio,

goku no entendía el porque y pregunto

" ¿ a que viene esto ? Solo es erza " pregunto goku a mira

" puede que no lo creas, pero erza es alguien respetada y temida en el gremio " contesto mira

" ¿ es así ? Pues ami no me parece que de miedo ni nada por el estilo " dijo goku con una ceja levantada

" eso es porque tu eres muy fuerte " le contesto mira con una sonrisa divertida por la cara que goku puso

Goku miro a su alrededor para ver las reacciones de los demas, pero la que mas le llamo la atención fue la de natsu y gray ,que estaban temblando y sudando pero no se separaban aun

En ese momento las puertas del gremio se abrieron y apareció erza cargando un cuerno enorme con

joyas incrustadas en el

Ella dejo el cuerno en el suelo y miro a sus alrededores, y después de ver a todos tranquilos solo se cruzo de brazos y asintió

" bien...así me gusta, todos llevándose bien y en paz " dijo esta

Goku al escuchar eso, solo pudo sonreír con ironía mientras una gota de sudor le salia en la cabeza

" mira, ¿ el maestro se encuentra dentro ? Tengo algo importante que decirle " dijo erza a mira

" lo siento erza, pero el maestro se fue a la reunión de maestros de gremio " le contesto mira

" ya veo...eso es un problema " dijo erza seria

Lucy que no entendía nada, se acerco a goku y le hablo bajo en el oído

" oye ¿ que pasa aquí ? " pregunto lucy

" no tengo ni idea " le contesto goku

" y ¿ quien es ella ? Entrando y haciéndose la importante " dijo lucy

" ella es erza scarlet, la maga mas fuerte de fairy tail " le respondió mira que escucho todo

" erza... !¿ Titania erza ?! " dijo lucy sorprendida

" exacto " le respondió mira con su típica sonrisa comercial

Lucy estaba sorprendida, ella no se parecía a los rumores que decían que media tres metros y podia disparar fuego por la boca, su aspecto era el de una gran belleza

En eso que lucy estaba pensando es sus tonterías, erza miro hacia donde se encontraban y empezó a acercarse, lucy estaba asustada pensando que la habia escuchado y estaba rezando en su mente para que no fuese castigada , pero erza se detuvo frente a goku y dijo algo que sorprendio a todos

" goku, necesito que me acompañes a una misión, es urgente " pidió erza

lodos en el gremio empezaron a chismear el por que erza le pidió a un novato como goku acompañarle en una misión

" esta bien " respondió al instante con una sonrisa

Por algún motivo, la respuesta tan rápida de goku, molesto a lucy y mirajane que tenían sonrisas falsas en sus rostros mientras les temblaba una ceja

" natsu y grey, ustedes también vienen, prepárense " dijo erza a los dos que estaban fingiendo llevarse bien

" ! Recibido ! " respondió fuerte gray con un saludo militar

" ! Hay ! " respondió natsu como si fuera happy con cara estúpida

Erza al ver sus respuestas rápidas, asintió y se dispuso a marchar junto con goku y los otros dos, pero en ese momento goku fue detenido agarrado por sus brazos por lucy y mira

" yo también voy " dijo lucy mientras hundía sus pechos en el brazo derecho de goku

" y yo también " dijo mira mientras también hundía sus pechos en el brazo izquierdo de goku

Erza se detuvo al ver a las dos chicas inmovilizando a goku, el cual estaba parado con una sonrisa forzada

" mira tu no vienes, tienes que hacerte cargo del gremio " respondió erza

" y tu, eres la nueva ¿ verdad ? Por mi esta bien , pero esto sera peligroso que lo sepas " le dijo erza a lucy con tono serio

" no hay problema, se cuidarme de mi misma " respondió lucy confiada

" entonces esta bien, marchemos ya " dijo erza cerrando el tema

Mientras el grupo salia, mira se quedo plantada delante de la puerta deprimida por no poder acompañarlos en la misión, pero en ese momento mientras ella miraba al suelo sintió a alguien acariciándole la cabeza suavemente y al mirar hacia arriba vio que era goku

" lo siento mira, te prometo que regresaremos lo antes posible, así que anímate, no quiero verte triste " le dijo goku con una sonrisa mientras la acariciaba suavemente

Esta como si de un gato se tratara, ronroneo lindamente y con una sonrisa mas brillante que el sol asintió con la cabeza

Cuando goku salio del gremio, mira , con una cara sonrojada se empezó a reír de una forma

"gugejejeje" que asustaba a los que la vieron

* * *

Ahora los chicos se encontraban en la estación de tren, esperando por erza, cuando esta por fin llego, cargaba un carro grande lleno de maletas, como si se fuera de viaje al extranjero de vacaciones o algo así

Después de cargar todo el equipaje, todos abordaron el tren con destino a onibas, ahora con todos dentro y con natsu mareado, erza por petición de goku se dispuso a contarles de que trataba la misión

" nuestro oponente es el gremio oscuro " einsenwald" que tiene la intención de causar daño con una magia llamada lullaby " les explico erza mientras noqueaba a natsu y lo ponía en su regazo

" ¿ gremio oscuro ? " pregunto goku

" son gremios que no pertenecen al consejo, por lo que son ilegales " explico erza a goku

" y ¿ que hace un gremio ilegal ? " pregunto lucy

" estos gremios, están llenos de gente que solo hace cosas malvadas y ilegales " contesto erza

" entonces ¿ que es lo que traman hacer con esa lullaby ? " pregunto gray

" buena pregunta, os explique desde el principio ; después de terminar la ultima misión, me detuve en un bar en la ciudad de onibas donde magos se reúnen, y allí escuche a unos tipos hablando sobre que lullaby estaría en marcha en tres días " les contó erza

" pero ¿ que demonios es esa lolibay ? " dijo goku

" no es lolibay, es lullaby... y tampoco se lo que es, pero de seguro no sera nada bueno " dijo erza corrigiendo a goku

" pero ¿ por que algo con ese nombre podría ser tan peligroso ? " dijo lucy confusa

" no lo se, pero en su conversación dijeron algo sobre retirar un sello, pero lo que me puso alerta fue el nombre " erigor" dicho por uno de ellos " dijo erza ahora muy seria

" ¿ quien es ese con nombre que suena como pomada para las almorranas ? " pregunto goku lo cual saco una gota de sudor en los demas

" ese tipo " erigor" es el mas fuerte del gremio oscuro de eisenwald, es llamado el " shinigami " por que solo acepta trabajos de asesinatos " dijo erza

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de lucy, y grey se puso muy serio, pero goku tenia la misma cara de despreocupado de siempre

" tampoco sera para tanto " les dijo goku

" tu como siempre, estas demasiado relajado " le dijo lucy

" no sabes lo que es la tensión " le dijo gray

" que importa si es el gremio oscuro o el iluminado, solo tenemos que derrotarlos y ya " les contesto goku

" es como dice goku, si ellos realmente están tramando algo peligroso, debemos detenerlos como sea " respondió erza mientras golpeaba la cabeza de natsu

Una hora después el tren llego a la estación de onibas donde todos bajaron

" ¿ estas segura que aun se encuentran aquí en onibas ? " pregunto gray

" quien sabe, para eso vinimos, para averiguarlo " respondió erza

" por cierto ¿ donde esta natsu ? " pregunto lucy

" ¿ natsu ? Creo que aun esta en el tren " dijo goku

Cuando todos se giraron para ver el tren, este ya se habia marchado con natsu aun en su interior

" ! Maldición ! Estaba tan ocupada hablando que no me di cuenta " decía erza sintiéndose culpable " por favor que alguien me golpee "

" ¿ que hablas ? Esto no es culpa tuya " decía lucy a erza

" es su culpa por marearse en los trasportes... Que patético " decía gray

" vamos, vamos, tranquilos yo mismo iré por el, vosotros investigad sobre lilypom " les dijo goku para tranquilizarlos

" no es lilypom, es lullaby ..., pero bueno si tu vas por natsu me quedo mas tranquila " replico erza y luego se calmo

" pues bueno, en cuanto lo recoja regreso " les dijo goku con un pulgar arriba

" ten cuidado " le dijo lucy

" te esperaremos en la taberna " dijo gray

Y con eso goku salio disparado hacia el tren en el que natsu se encontraba

 **CON NATSU**

En el interior del tren se encontraba un natsu sentado en muy malas condiciones debido a su enfermedad de los transportes

Un tipo con chaqueta blanca y una coleta se quedo mirando a natsu y se fijo en la marca de su brazo

"ya veo... fairy tail ... " dijo el tipo y se acerco a natsu

" ¿ entonces eres un mago de esos gremios legales ? " le pregunto el tipo a natsu

" ¿ eh ? " dijo natsu

Y el tipo en ese momento le hundió el pie en la cara a natsu

" los gremios legales no son los únicos que existen, hadita " le dijo este todo superior " ¿ sabes como les decimos nosotros a ustedes ?..." moscas " ¿ entendiste ? "

Natsu al escuchar toda la mierda que este imbécil estaba hablando se enfado, pero cuando estaba al punto de atacar, su mareo regreso

" ¿ acaso intentabas algo niño ? " dijo el tipo " si querías usar magia, debes hacerlo de esta manera "

Un circulo mágico se creo a sus pies y de el salieron varios látigos sombra que golpearon a natsu duramente haciéndole caer al suelo

Cuando el tipo de blanco estaba al punto de atacar a natsu nuevamente, goku entro creando un agujero en el techo, cayendo entre natsu y el tipo de blanco

Como la entrada fue dura el tren freno de golpe, haciendo caer al tipo de blanco que se le callo una especie de flauta con una calavera

Goku al ver lo extraña que era la recogió, lo que altero al tipo de blanco

"! Oye tu , regresa me eso ! " grito el de blanco

" ¿ te refieres a esta cosa fea ? " dijo goku mirando la flauta en su mano

" maldición, prepare " dijo el de blanco preparando otro ataque como el que uso contra natsu

Pero natsu se habia recuperado de su mareo debido a que el tren estaba parado y estaba furioso con el tipo que le ataco antes

" ! Goku aparta ! " grito natsu

Goku al escuchar a natsu se hizo a un lado para que este pudiera luchar a sus anchas

" maldito, te pienso devolver lo de antes con intereses " dijo natsu haciendo arder sus puños

El tipo de blanco al ver eso rápidamente se puso en guardia

"! SHADOW WALL ! " grito el tipo justo a tiempo

La defensa que creo le salvo de la derrota pero no de salir despedido contra la pared del vagón después de recibir el golpe le natsu

Justo en ese momento cuando natsu estaba al punto de rematar la pelea, se escucho el anuncio que el tren se pondría de nuevo en marcha lo cual detuvo a natsu que rápidamente recogió su equipaje

" no creas que esto terminara así después de golpear a un miembro de einselwald " dijo el tipo a natsu

" y tu no creas que esto terminara así después de desafiar a fairy tail " le respondió natsu

" bien dicho " dijo goku orgulloso

Entonces goku agarro a natsu y salio volando del tren, dejando al tipo de eisenwald con ojos como platos al ver a un tipo volar sin usar ningún tipo de magia

Mientras volaban de regreso a onibas, natsu tenia mala cara por haber dejado las cosas a medias

" natsu, tendrás otra oportunidad" dijo goku

" la próxima vez, le haré morder el polvo " dijo natsu

* * *

 **FIN DE LA PARTE 1**


	8. Chapter 8 ARCO LULLABY-PARTE-2(editado)

**CAPITULO 8 : LULLABY (CANCIÓN DE CUNA)-PARTE-2**

* * *

En cierto bar en onibas, se encontraban erza, lucy y gray que después de interrogar al dueño y los empleados no pudieron encontrar ninguna pista, pero dejaron un trauma al dueño y empleados gracias a la forma de interrogar de erza

" al final todo esto fue una perdida de tiempo " decía gray decepcionado

" puede ser, pero debíamos intentarlo " respondió lucy

" ahora mismo estamos en un callejón sin salida " decía erza frustrada

Mientras los tres se revolcaban en su fracaso, goku y natsu entraron al bar y se sentaron con sus compañeros

" ¿ que tal les fue ? " pregunto goku

" fatal " respondió lucy

" no encontramos ninguna pista " dijo gray

" si esto continua, no podremos detener sus planes " dijo erza

" es una lastima no haber podido sacarle información al tipo de blanco " dijo natsu

" ¿ tipo de blanco ? " pregunto lucy confundida

" si..era de eisenwald el maldito bastardo " respondió natsu

Erza, lucy y gray se pusieron de pie al escuchar lo que natsu dijo, le miraron intensamente

" ! Natsu, es cierto eso !" pregunto erza con voz fuerte

" s-si, eso dijo" respondió natsu asustado por la forma en que erza le miraba

" estúpido cabeza de cerilla, ! Debiste sacarle información !" le recrimino gray

" ! En ese momento, no tenia la cabeza para pensar en eso, solo quería patearle el trasero ! " le dijo natsu

" haaa... Otra oportunidad perdida " suspiro lucy mientras veía a natsu y gray encararse

" si solo queréis encontrar a ese tipo es fácil " dijo goku que estaba callado hasta ahora

Los cuatro rápidamente se quedaron mirando a goku como si no entendieran lo que trataba de decir, por lo que erza fue la que pregunto

" goku...¿ a que te refieres con eso ? " pregunto erza

" solo digo que si queréis encontrar al tipo con el que peleo natsu en el tren es fácil " respondió goku mientras bebía un poco de agua

" goku, ¿ podrías explicarnos, por favor ? " suplico lucy

" haaa... Chicos ¿ acaso olvidasteis que puedo sentir la energía de las personas ? " respondió goku con un suspiro

Los cuatro se quedaron unos instantes mirando con ojos vacíos a goku, el cual los miraba con una gota de sudor en la cabeza al ver sus miradas estúpidas, cuando entraron en si nuevamente todos gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras señalaban a goku

" ! ES VERDAD ! " gritaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo

" enserio chicos...tenéis un gran problema " les respondió goku con ojos entrecerrados

Estos al escuchar eso de goku, se avergonzaron por olvidar una habilidad tan conveniente como esa

Goku y los otros estaban ahora esperando a erza que fue a rentar un auto, cuando esta regreso con el auto, todos menos goku subieron en este y se dispusieron a perseguir al tipo de eisenwald

" que conveniente es eso de volar " decía natsu que estaba mareado en el auto

" jajaja, un día te enseñare a volar natsu " decía goku mientras volaba encima de ellos

" goku ¿ seguro que se detuvo en la siguiente parada ? " preguntaba erza

" si, al parecer se encontró con otros tipos " respondió goku

" eso es malo... En ese lugar esta el pueblo de clover, donde los maestros están teniendo su reunión " dijo erza preocupada

" entonces ¿ su objetivo son los maestros ? " pregunto gray

" las posibilidades son altas " respondió erza seria

" ¿ queréis que me adelante y los elimine ? " pregunto goku

" no, lo mejor es que permanezcamos juntos " respondió erza

" es buen plan " respondió goku

 **CERCA DE LA ESTACIÓN DE CLOVER**

El tipo de blanco de repente es atacado por otro individuo con una gran guadaña, el tipo tiene el pelo parado hacia arriba con un gran mechón que le cae en su ojo izquierdo, no porta camisa y sus brazos están tatuados y tiene una bufanda

" ¿ una mosca de fairy tail ? ¿ entonces dejaste que alguien se hiciera con la flauta, kageyama ? " decía el tipo de la guadaña

" lo siento erigor, pero no creo que esto desbarate nuestros planes a estas alturas " decía kageyama asustado

" ! Imbécil ! La flauta es esencial para nuestro plan, pedazo de inútil " grito erigor furioso

" si lo que dijo la mosca de fairy tail es cierto, nos buscaran para vengarse y en ese momento podremos recuperar la flauta de nuevo " decía kageyama

" espero que así sea, si no prepárate para perder la vida " dijo erigor con ojos fríos

 **CON GOKU Y LOS DEMAS**

Los cinco se habian detenido cerca de la estación de clover, para preparar un plan de batalla

" no necesitamos nada como una plan, es muy molesto " decía natsu

" por cosas como las que dices, tenemos mala fama " decía erza molesta

" tu haces lo mismo " decía gray en voz baja para que erza no le escuchara

Mientras que los tres discutían, goku se llevo a lucy con el para hablar, ella pensó que seria una confesión de amor lo cual la puso nerviosa, pero cuando se dio cuenta que no era nada de eso se deprimió

" lucy, toma eso " le dijo goku entregándole un objeto

" ¿ que es esto ? " pregunto lucy al ver el feo objeto

" no lo se, pero lo tenia el tipo que lucho con natsu " le explico goku

" ¿ y porque me lo das a mi ? Sera mejor dárselo a erza " decía lucy

" puede que sea así, pero no esperaran que tu lo tengas " respondió goku

" ya veo... ! Déjamelo a mi, lo protegeré con mi vida ! " dijo lucy

" no lucy, si ves que estas en peligro puedes usarlo como intercambio " le dijo goku

" pero..."

" no hay peros, prométemelo " le dijo goku muy serio

" esta bien, lo prometo " prometió esta

" buena chica, así me gusta " dijo goku con una sonrisa mientras le acaricio la cabeza

Lucy en estos momentos era la mujer mas feliz del mundo, recibiendo caricias del hombre que le gustaba y que se preocupaba por ella ¿ esto podría ser un gran paso ?

Ya con todo arreglado, los cinco se dispusieron a marchar donde se encontraba el enemigo, cuando llegaron a la estación, todo era un caos, la gente corría asustada, los guardias estaban desperdigados por todos lados fuera de combate y el rastro les conducía al interior de la estación

" al parecer, kageyama estaba en lo correcto " dijo una voz

Todos miraron al lugar donde parecía provenir y se sorprendieron al ver a erigor sentado sobre los altavoces de la estación

" erigor..." dijo erza con un rostro serio

" es un honor que la famosa titania conozca mi nombre " decía erigor en tono de burla

" ¿ cual es tu plan erigor ? " pregunto erza

" lo de siempre, caos, muerte, destrucción, " respondió erigor

" tu estas muy mal " dijo lucy con tono asqueado

" desde tu punto de vista puede ser así, pero desde el mio ustedes son los que están mal " respondió erigor

" ! Ya no aguanto mas sus tonterías !" grito natsu haciendo arder sus puños

Pero fue detenido por goku, que se puso al frente y se dispuso a hablar con erigor

" oye smeagol,¿ estas seguro de querer enfrentarnos ? " pregunto goku

" ! Quien diablos es ese ! Soy erigor, el shinigami, recuerdalo " grito erigor enfadado

" erigor, paracetamol, lo mismo da " respondió goku encogiéndose de hombros

" maldito... Tu seras al primero que mate, te lo juro " le dijo erigor con grandes venas hinchadas en su cabeza

Erigor muy furioso dio un silbido, y en respuesta aparecieron un grupo de tipos encabezados por kageyama

" jejeje, esta es su tumba moscas de fairy tail" dijo kageyama con una sonrisa confiada

Y ataco a todos con sus sombras, pero estas fueron destruidas por las llamas de natsu

" eso esta por ver, tipo de las sombras " respondió natsu con una sonrisa feroz

" kageyama, no me falles " dijo erigor mientras se elevaba y desaparecía

" ! No podemos dejar que escape ! " dijo erza

" tranquila, lo tengo marcado " respondió goku

" gracias, goku " dijo erza con una sonrisa y goku le dio un pulgar arriba

Mientras estos hablaban, kageyama se hundió en una sombra y debajo de lucy la misma sombra la absorbió para sorpresa de todos, reapareciendo luego en el lugar donde antes se encontraba kageyama, pero ahora con lucy como escudo

" ! Tu, sera mejor que sueltes a lucy ! " grito goku preparado para usar su velocidad

" detente goku, se que eres rápido, pero un solo error y lucy podría morir " le detuvo erza

" jajajaja, ! Tu el de los pelos raros, devuelve la flauta o la chica muere ! " amenazo kageyama a goku

" ! No le escuches goku, !" gritaba lucy

Kageyama molesto, saco un cuchillo y se lo puso en el cuello a lucy, haciendo que un pequeño hilo de sangre saliera de este

Goku al ver eso, empezó a enfadarse haciendo que todo el lugar temblara, sus ojos empezaron a parpadear entre negro y esmeralda, erza que sabia de esto intento calmar a goku, pues sabia que si este se transformaba se armaría un buen lío

" goku tranquilízate, si tienes eso que pide entrégaselo " pedía erza a goku

"erza..." dijo goku tranquilizándose al escuchar a su compañera

" jajajaja, vamos que no tengo todo el día " decía kageyama

" lucy, entrégale la flauta " dijo goku a lucy

" ! Pero ! " intento decir algo pero al ver la mirada de goku se detuvo

Lucy busco en su bolsa y saco lo que kageyama pedía, este rápidamente agarro la flauta y de un empujón se deshizo de lucy la cual corrió al lado de goku

" buena chica " dijo este mientras la abrazaba y le acariciaba la cabeza

" lo siento..." decía lucy sollozando en el pecho de goku

Kageyama creo un portal sombra y mientras se hundía en este dio orden a los que estaban con el que se deshicieran de de goku y los otros

" ! Goku, llévate a natsu y lucy y persigue a kageyama y erigor ! " grito erza mientras invocaba una espada

Goku asintió y junto con natsu y lucy salieron para dar caza a kageyama y erigor, dejando a gray y erza encargándose de los demas

 **CON ERIGOR**

Kageyama le habia entregado la flauta a erigor, erigor con esta en sus manos empezó a reír de forma siniestra

" bien hecho kageyama, ahora ve y si intentan seguirnos puedes eliminarlos" ordeno erigor

" déjamelo a mi, no les permitiré detener el plan " respondió kageyama

 **CON GOKU, NATSU Y LUCY**

Natsu y lucy corrían siguiendo a goku que era el que conocía el paradero de los enemigos con su detección de ki

En el camino fueron emboscados por kageyama, el cual debía detenerlos a toda costa

" no daréis un solo paso mas, basura de fairy tail " dijo kageyama

" goku, tu y lucy continuad hacia adelante, yo me encargo de este" dijo natsu furioso

" ¿ estas seguro ? " pregunto goku

" este tipo pagara por insultar a fairy tail " respondió natsu rodeado de llamas

Lucy quiso decir algo, pero goku la cogió de la mano y negó con la cabeza

" no pierdas " eso fue lo único que goku dijo antes de continuar con la persecución

Natsu solo sonrió a eso y se dispuso a prepararse para enfrentar a kageyama

Goku y lucy corrían hacia donde se encontraba erigor, pero a ese ritmo no le alcanzarían a tiempo, por lo que goku se detuvo repentinamente lo que sorprendio a lucy

" goku ¿ por que te paras ahora ? " pregunto lucy confusa por la acción de goku

" a este ritmo no lo conseguiremos a tiempo " dijo goku

" entonces que hacemos "dijo lucy

Goku se acerco a ella y la cargo como una princesa lo cual la sorprendio al no entender la razón de esto, goku sin mas dilación emprendió vuelo con una lucy aun mas sorprendida por los acontecimientos y se aferro a goku con todo lo que tenia

En pocos minutos llegaron donde se encontraba erigor, el cual al ver como llego goku se sorprendio

" parece que tienes muchas sorpresas " dijo erigor a goku

Goku aterrizo suavemente, dejando a lucy con cuidado en el suelo, la pobre tenia el pelo totalmente revuelto por la velocidad y aun tenia problemas para asimilar lo ocurrido

" esto termina aquí, porigon " dijo goku serio

" antes de decir algo así, deberías aprender a recordar el nombre de la gente " respondió erigor con una vena hinchada

" no hay necesidad de eso, pues no volveré a saber de ti una vez te arresten " le dijo goku

" jajajaja, estas muy seguro de tu victoria " decía erigor entre risas

" no tienes ni una sola posibilidad de victoria contra mi " le respondió goku con voz monótona

Erigor furioso por la actitud sobrada de goku, empezó a lanzarle una gran cantidad de hojas de aire

Goku pensó en esquivarlas, pero lucy estaba a su espalda por esa razón se quedo quieto y recibió todas las hojas de aire, las cuales le dejaron la ropa en mal estado

" jajajaja, ahora ya no eres tan hablador ¿ verdad ? " reía erigor al ver como goku recibió todos los ataques

" ¿ estas feliz por rasgar mi ropa ? Que tipo mas extraño " dijo goku al ver a erigor reír

" ya veo, eres mas duro de lo que pensé " dijo erigor

" entonces, es mi turno de atacar " dijo goku poniéndose en posición de pelea

Goku se lanzo contra erigor para golpearle, pero este creo una potente barrera de viento a su alrededor haciendo que el golpe de goku fuera frenado por esta

" que te parece mi barrera, con esto ninguno de tus golpes acertara " decía erigor muy animado

" ya veo...entonces probare otra cosa " dijo goku ahora de nuevo en posición de pelea

Goku en su posición de pelea, inspiro mientras extendía su mano izquierda hacia adelante con la palma abierta y su brazo derecho encogido con el puño cerrado hacia dentro y con una exalacion lanzo un rápido y poderoso golpe con su brazo derecho el cual creo una bala de aire la cual atravesó la barrera de erigor, impactando en el estomago de este lanzandole lejos para estrellarlo en una montaña

" wow...eso fue increíble ¿ como hiciste eso ? " dijo lucy impresionada por el ataque de goku

" es fácil, moví mi puño a una gran velocidad lo cual creo una presión de aire de gran potencia " explico goku

" lo dices como si fuera fácil..." respondió lucy con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

" si entrenas duro seras capaz de hacerlo " le respondió goku

" no, gracias " dijo lucy pensando lo duro que seria

Erigor ahora hundido en la montaña, estaba furioso con goku, estando tan cerca para completar su plan y tenia que aparecer este tipo y desbaratarlo todo, y peor aun humillarle de esa manera

" maldita basura de fairy tail, ! No te perdonare !" grito erigor mientras creaba un poderoso viento para liberarse de la pared de la montaña

" parece que aun quiere continuar " dijo goku al sentir el poder de erigor

" que insistente, seguro que no tiene mujer " dijo lucy

" lucy ponte a cubierto por si acaso " le advirtió goku

" vale, pero derrótalo de forma definitiva esta vez " le dijo lucy mientras se escondía

Erigor a gran velocidad cargo contra goku con su guadaña, este lo esquivo limpiamente pero la cosa no se detuvo con eso, rápidamente erigor creo un pequeño tornado que disparo hacia goku, este con su mano extendida lo detuvo sin problema

" al parecer esto es todo lo que tienes " dijo goku mientras detenía el ataque

" no puedo caer aquí, aun debo eliminar a los maestros " decía erigor furioso

Goku ya cansado de esto, desapareció de la vista de erigor, posicionándose en su espalda y con sus brazos le lanzo un mazazo a erigor, mandándole hacia el suelo con gran fuerza, lo cual creo un pequeño crater con el dentro

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, erigor salio del crater, pero goku no le dejaría recuperarse y con una ráfaga de golpes y patadas controlando su poder, dejo a erigor fuera de combate

" uff... Que tipo mas persistente" dijo goku secándose el poco sudor de la frente

" ! Goku ¿ ya termino todo ? ! " grito lucy desde su escondite

Goku le dio un pulgar arriba como señal de que erigor fue derrotado, y esta salio corriendo al lugar donde se encontraba goku

" pobre tipo, pensó que podría derrotarte " decía lucy mirando con lastima al inconsciente erigor

" no digas eso, a pesar de que es malvado, tiene agallas y eso lo respeto " le dijo goku a lucy

" eres demasiado amable " respondió lucy mientras miraba con ternura a su amado

Mientras goku y lucy hablaban en la lejanía se podia ver un vehículo que se acercaba, cuando goku y lucy lo notaron se fijaron que se trataba de erza y gray junto con natsu

Cuando estos llegaron al lugar y vieron a un erigor derrotado, se relajaron, pero aun quedaba una cosa por averiguar

" al final no supimos para que servia la flauta " dijo erza

" eso es cierto, pero mejor dejemos las cosas así " dijo gray

" ¿ no tienes curiosidad ? " pregunto natsu

" la verdad es que no, hay cosas que es mejor no saber " respondió gray

" por cierto gray... Estas desnudo " le dijo lucy

" ! Cuando paso ! " dijo este sorprendido por estar en calzoncillos

" sera mejor que avisemos, para que se lleven a este tipo " dijo erza

Todos asintieron pero en ese momento una voz salio de la flauta " no aguanto mas " y un circulo mágico enorme se creo en el cielo, del cual salio una criatura del tamaño de una montaña

" ! Que diablos es eso ! " dijo erza sorprendida

" no tengo ni idea " respondió gray

" tal parece que eso era lo que estaba atrapado en la flauta " dijo lucy

" woaaa... Es enorme " decía natsu mirando al monstruo

" si que es grande, ¿ sera fuerte ? " decía goku

"¿ vosotros dos no sabéis lo que es el miedo o que ? " les dijo erza al verlos tan relajados

" si solo es un monstruo " dijo natsu

" ademas por ser grande no quiere decir que sea fuerte " respondió goku

El monstruo miro donde nuestros amigos se encontraban y inclinándose un poco les hablo

" me comeré vuestras almas ¿ con cual de vosotros comienzo ? " les dijo el monstruo y para intimidarles disparo un poderoso rayo mágico contra una montaña cercana

" chicos, esta pelea es vuestra " dijo goku sorprendiendo a todos

" debes estar bromeando ¿ verdad ? " dijo lucy asustada

" no pienso sacaros las castañas del fuego siempre" dijo goku mirándolos seriamente

Erza sabia lo que goku trataba de decir, si los malcriaba derrotando a todos los enemigos que aparecieran al final terminarían confiando siempre en el y no se valdrían por si mismos

"goku tiene razón, esta pelea nos corresponde " les dijo erza

Natsu, gray y lucy entendieron y con la cabeza asintieron y se prepararon para enfrentar al monstruo, goku al ver eso se sintió orgulloso de sus amigos y se cruzo de brazos para ver la pelea

Estos se lanzaron a la batalla, la cual fue la misma que en el manga y el anime con los 3 abrumando a lullaby y finalmente derrotándolo, mientras lucy solo miraba sin hacer nada

Después de haber derrotado al monstruo, solo quedo regresar al gremio, esta vez los maestros de gremio no supieron que ocurrió, menos makarov que a su regreso fue informado de todo

* * *

 **FIN DEL ARCO DE LULLABY**


	9. Chapter 9 DOBLE CITA-PARTE 1 (editado)

**CAPITULO 9 : DOBLE CITA TORMENTOSA- PARTE 1**

* * *

Un dia mas nos encontramos en el gremio de fairy tail, tan ruidoso y animado todos los dias,

Goku últimamente empezó a relacionarse con muchos de sus miembros, loki el mago mujeriego le enseña sobre las mujeres, cana intento retarle varias veces en una competición de bebidas, la cual termino perdiendo debido al gran aguante de los saiyajin, jet le reto varias veces a una competición de velocidad la cual perdió estrepitosamente, bisca y alzack le enseñaron a usar armas, macao y wacaba le cuentan cada vez que le ven sus historias de juventud

Todos en el gremio empezaron a apreciar a goku cada vez mas, y goku empezó a apreciar el gremio como si fuera su nuevo hogar

Un dia mientras conversaba con loki, este le pregunto que pensaba sobre lucy y mira

" oye goku, cuales son tus sentimientos sobre ellas " pregunto loki

" las aprecio a las dos " contesto goku

" no me refiero a eso hombre, hablo de si te gustan como mujeres " le dijo loki

" bueno, yo no entiendo sobre esas cosas, así que no sabría que decirte " dijo goku sinceramente

" haaa... Te lo preguntare de otra forma...¿ te parecen bonitas ? " con un suspiro pregunto loki

Goku se puso muy serio de repente, lo cual dejo confuso a loki, ¿ acaso hay que pensar tan seriamente por algo tan simple ? Loki no entendía como funcionaba el cerebro de este chico

Goku navego entre sus recuerdos, y recordó que cuando era niño el maestro roshi, para una de sus pruebas le enseño a diferenciar a las mujeres bonitas de las feas, a goku le costo trabajo aprender a diferenciarlas pues para el todos parecían iguales, pero finalmente aprendió a diferenciarlas

Pensando en eso, miro a lucy la cual se encontraba hablando alegremente con su amiga levi y a mira la cual se paseaba con una bandeja para servir una mesa

Las miro muy pero que muy intensamente lo cual puso nervioso a loki que no entendía si las estaba analizando o las estaba maldiciendo

" ! Ya entiendo ! " le dijo goku a su amigo

" ¿ si ? Me alegro mucho, y entonces ¿ cual de las dos opciones es ? " pregunto loki

" son bonitas, y mucho diría yo " dijo goku dando su veredicto

" te costo bastante, pero si, tienes razón las dos tienen un nivel muy alto " respondió loki mirando a las dos chicas con cara pervertida

" si, pero ahora que miro, hay muchas chicas lindas en el gremio ¿ no te parece ? " le dijo goku después de mirar a kana, bisca, erza y levi

" hohoho...aprendes rápido mi joven padawan, estas en lo cierto nuestro gremio esta lleno de bellezas, pero la mayoría de ellas tienen un grabe problema " le explico loki como si de un profesor se tratara

" ¿ y cual seria ese problema ? " pregunto goku curioso

" el problema es...! QUE SON MONSTRUOSAMENTE FUERTES ! " dijo loki gritando a pleno pulmón mientras se ponía en pie

Las chicas por alguna razón lo miraron y le mandaron una gran sed de sangre ya que por instinto sintieron que estaba hablando mal de ellas, lo cual loki sintió con un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo y empezó a sudar a mares

" ejem...dejando eso de lado, ¿ por que no las invitas a una cita ? Si lo haces seguro se pondrán contentas " dijo loki cambiando de tema

" ¿ que es una cita ? " pregunto goku inocentemente

" ¿ enserio no sabes lo que es un cita ? " dijo loki sorprendido por la ignorancia de su amigo

" para nada ¿ es comida ? " le dijo goku lo cual saco una gota de sudor en loki

" mira goku, una cita es cuando un chico y una chica que se gustan salen a divertirse juntos " le explico loki a lo que goku asentía

" ya veo... Parece divertido, lo intentare " dijo goku mientras se ponía en pie

" mucha suerte amigo, la vas a necesitar " le dijo loki mientras hacia un saludo militar y veía a goku marchar

Goku se acerco a mira que estaba recogiendo una mesa poniendo los platos en la bandeja

" hola mira, como estas " pregunto goku

" hola goku, pues como ves ajetreada con el trabajo " contesto mira con una sonrisa radiante mientras cargaba la bandeja llena de platos

" oye mira, ¿ te gustaría tener una cita conmigo ? " pregunto goku con tono normal

Mirajane al escuchar eso soltó la bandeja que callo al suelo rompiéndose todos los platos y se quedo de piedra y no solo ella todos los presentes se quedaron con las caras congeladas por el valor de goku

Mirajane strauss, edad 18 ( la haré un poco mas joven ) nunca se habia enamorado hasta que goku aprecio, muchos le pidieron citas pero ella los rechazo, y ahora el hombre que le gustaba le pedía una ¿que debería hacer ? ¿ como debería reaccionar ? Todo eso y mucho mas pasaba a toda velocidad por su mente en estos instantes

" ¿ ummm... ¿ mira ? ¿Acaso no debí preguntar ? " decía goku mientras movía su mano frente al rostro congelado de mira

" decir las cosas de frente y sin rodeos ! Eso es un hombre ! " grito elfman lo cual saco a mira de su trance

" ¿ que, como, donde ? " pregunto esta de forma tonta al regresar de su trance

" ¿ seguro estas bien ? " pregunto goku preocupado

" ! Si, estoy perfectamente ! " respondió esta nerviosa

Goku que estaba al punto de preguntarle de nuevo fue detenido por mira con la mano

" antes de que digas nada, ¿ estas seguro de lo que dijiste ? No te equivocaste ni nada por el estilo ¿ verdad ? " pregunto mira con un rostro muy serio

"¿ sobre lo de la cita ? Lo dije muy enserio " respondió goku sinceramente

" ya veo...ultima pregunta... ¿ yo te gusto ? " pregunto mira nuevamente

" claro que si me gustas, sino no te hubiera pedido una cita ¿ acaso lo hice mal ? " respondió goku pero ahora estaba confuso por si lo hubiese hecho mal

Mira no escucho el final pues solo escucho " me gustas " y esa palabra resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez con la cara de goku diciendo la palabra y su rostro estaba completamente rojo lo que casi le causa un desmayo

Goku al ver que no le respondía pensó que no le apetecía tener una cita

" bueno si no quieres ..." dijo goku que se disponía a marchar pero fue detenido por el brazo por mira la cual le apretaba con fuerza

"nononono, ! Claro que si quiero !" decía mira desesperada

" ¿ en serio ? Me hablaremos para decidir el dia mas tarde " le respondió goku con una gran sonrisa y se marcho

Mira que aun no se creía lo que habia ocurrido se pellizco la mejilla para ver si era un sueño, pero el dolor le recordó que todo lo ocurrido fue real, que el despistado y inocente goku le habia pedido una cita, " guhe..guhehe...guhehehehe..." y su risa estúpida surgió, dejando a los que lo presenciaron todo con una gota de sudor

Goku ahora se dirigía a buscar a lucy, pero fue ella la que se acerco a el con su habitual felicidad que solo mostraba cuando se encontraba con goku

" gokuu, tengamos una cita " pregunto lucy muy feliz

" claro, justo ahora te buscaba para pedirte una " le contesto goku con su habitual sonrisa

" jajaja, claro que dirás que- ! EHHHH ! ¿ dijiste que si ? " grito lucy sorprendida por lo dicho por goku

" claro, ¿ acaso tu no querías ? " pregunto este confundido por la reacción de lucy

" no, no , al contrario estoy super mega feliz, pero... ¿ por que ese cambio repentino ? " pregunto lucy que no entendía el cambio de goku

" solo entendí , que lucy me gusta eso es todo " respondió goku con normalidad

Lucy se puso de un rojo brillante al escuchar lo que parecía ser una confesión por parte de goku

"¿ lo-lo lo dices enserio ? ¿ de verdad yo te gusto? Luego no me dirás " es todo una broma "¿ verdad ?" preguntaba lucy que aun no creía lo que escuchaba

" yo no haría algo así " le respondió goku ofendido

Lucy recordó que goku no es ese tipo de chico que se burla de los demas y rápidamente su estado de animo se puso en modo felicidad absoluta

" ! SIIII ! Al fin la vida me sonríe jajajaja " grito lucy eufórica

Goku al verla tan feliz solo pudo sonreír pues la felicidad de ella en estos momentos era contagiosa

" bueno ya hablaremos mas tarde y te contare sobre donde iremos " le dijo goku mientras se despedía dejando a una lucy dando botes de felicidad

 **DIA DE LA CITA...**

En la mañana del dia prometido podemos ver a una mira, con un vestido de una pieza blanco con su cabello bien arreglado esperando a goku en el parque, pero no estaba sola pues también podemos ver a una lucy con un topo rosa bastante escotado y una falda negra esperando en el mismo lugar

" pero si es mira, ¿ acaso tienes una cita ? Pobres de tus fans si supieran que su ídolo tiene pareja " decía lucy con veneno en su voz

" ara, ara, ¿ no podemos decir de ti lo mismo ? Mucho perseguir a goku pero mírate, teniendo una cita con quien sabe quien " respondió mira con el mismo veneno en su tono de voz

" jajajaja " - " jjajajaja" rieron las dos pero rápidamente pararon y se fulminaron con la mirada

" rubia de culo gordo " dijo mira

" albina cabeza hueca " dijo lucy

Y las dos chicas se gruñían como perros mientras se fulminaban con la mirada entre ellas incluso se podia ver un pequeño rayo, pero las dos pararon cuando vieron aparecer a su pareja para la cita

" perdón, parece que llegue tarde " dijo goku

" para nada " dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

Eso las dejo con una interrogación en sus cabezas, ya que no entendían que estaba pasando aquí

" oye, culo gordo ¿ que estas diciendo ? Acaso no estas esperando a tu cita " pregunto mira

" lo mismo te puedo decir a ti cabeza hueca, que no estas esperando a tu pareja o que " respondió lucy

Goku al ver que las dos discutían se puso entre ellas y hablo

" vamos chicas no peleen, ¿ acaso no vamos en una cita los tres o que ? " dijo goku

" ¿ como que los tres ? " dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo con una mirada peligrosa

" claro, les pedí una cita a las dos porque me gustan ¿ hay un problema con eso ? " dijo goku que no entendía que pasaba

" haaaa..." suspiraron las dos

" ya me parecía muy bonito para ser cierto " dijo lucy un poco decepcionada

" tienes razón, esto es algo que solo podrías esperar de goku " respondió mira con una sonrisa irónica

Las dos se miraron y sonrieron con ironía por lo acontecido, pero después de hablarlo las dos tranquilamente apartadas de goku, decidieron ir juntas en esta cita con el

" hemos decidido que iremos juntas en la cita " dijo mira

" espero que te portes por igual con las dos ¿ entendido ? " dijo lucy

" no lo entiendo muy bien, pero vale, lo prometo " respondió goku lo cual saco una sonrisa de las dos

" entonces, ¿ a donde vamos ? " pregunto lucy que no sabia donde irían

" es cierto, yo tampoco lo se " dijo mira que tampoco lo sabia

"jejeje, miren me dieron este ticket valido para tres personas en unas aguas termales " dijo goku mostrando el ticket

 **FLASHBACK...**

goku y loki se encontraban en una mesa al fondo del gremio para tener una reunión estratégica para las citas de goku

" dios amigo, o eres un loco suicida o un héroe sin capa para hacer lo que hiciste " decía loki con una sonrisa

" solo les pedí una cita, no creo que sea para tanto " respondía goku confuso

" jajajaja... Si tu supieras " le decía loki recordando los valientes que lo intentaron y fracasaron

" pero ahora ¿ que debo hacer ? Lo único que he hecho en mi vida es entrenar y pelear, no se que hacer en estos casos " decía goku

" tu déjame eso a mi goku " dijo loki y de su bolsillo saco un ticket y se lo entrego a goku

" ¿ aguas termales ? " dijo goku confuso

" eso es amigo, aguas termales, y vale para tres personas, puedes llevarlas allí contigo para que se relajen, te aseguro que les gustara " le dijo loki con un guiño

Goku asintió con la cabeza a lo dicho por loki, el fue el que le dio el aventon para pedirles la cita, por eso creerá en el y en su plan

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

"entonces ¿ que os parece ? " pregunto goku a las dos

" me parece bien, de esa manera podre relajarme " contesto mira

" yo también estoy bien con eso, hace tiempo que no voy a las aguas termales " respondió lucy

" entonces decidido " dijo goku con una sonrisa y se pusieron en marcha

 **EN LAS AGUAS TERMALES...**

Ya en las aguas termales después de mostrar el ticket, los 3 fueron para cambiarse a los vestuarios pero en el camino se encontraron con unos conocidos

" ¿ erza, natsu y gray ? Que hacéis vosotros aquí, no estabais en una misión " pregunto mira al verles

" ¿ mira ? Y goku y lucy también están, ¿que haces por aquí chicos? " pregunto erza

" estamos en una cita " dijo goku para sorpresa de erza y gray y sonrojo de lucy y mira

" ya veo... " dijo erza que no sabia que mas decir

" bien hecho goku " le dijo gray mientras le pasaba el brazo por encima a goku

" bueno ya que estamos todos aquí, divirtámonos juntos " dijo natsu que no sabia leer el ambiente

Lucy y mira ya resignadas solo suspiraron y con una sonrisa forzada aceptaron

" bueno, entremos ya a los baños chicos " dijo erza mientras se dirigía a los baños mixtos junto con goku y natsu con sus toallas en el hombro

Lucy y mira que vieron eso rápidamente detuvieron a erza y a goku nerviosas

" ustedes... ¿ no irán a bañarse juntos verdad ? " dijeron las dos mirando a goku con una sonrisa pero tenían unas auras peligrosas saliendo de ellas, lo que hizo que goku sudara a mares nervioso

" ¿acaso hay algún problema?, es la mejor manera de fortalecer nuestra amistad " decía erza que no entendía de que hablaban las chicas

" ¿ entramos o que ? " decía natsu que tenia ganas de entrar ya

Y sin mas los tres entraron dejando a lucy y mira en la puerta

" oye mira.." pregunto lucy

" ¿ si lucy ? " contesto mira

" creo que seria una buena oportunidad " dijo lucy

" eso creo, no podemos dejar que erza se nos adelante " respondió mira y las dos forjaron una alianza

Pero cuando se cambiaron y entraron con sus toallas rodeando sus cuerpos, vieron a erza, goku y natsu parados en la puerta de entrada al agua lo cual las confundió

" chicos que hacéis ahí parad- ! " se callo de repente mira

" ¿ que ocurre ? Porque te call- ! " se callo lucy al ver a los que estaban en el agua

En el agua habian 10 personas, todos ellos con peinados mohicanos de colores diferentes y con unas caras de psicópatas asesinos, algunos de ellos por alguna razón tenían cuchillos en el agua y los lamían con la lengua con ojos asesinos ( introducir opening de hokuto no ken, ) xD

"¿ que pasa con estos tipos que parecen vivir en una ciudad donde reina la anarquía ?" susurraba lucy

" a mi no me preguntes, pero mira sus miradas parece que nos apuñalaran en cualquier momento " respondía mira entre susurros

Goku, natsu y erza entraron al agua como si nada, muy típico en ellos con lo que lucy y mira entraron y se pusieron a los lados de goku

"! woow , compadre, que peinado mas genial! " decía natsu alegre al mohicano a su lado

El mohicano miro a natsu fijamente con una mirada de loco y lucy y mira temblaron y maldicieron al boca-floja de natsu pero el mohicano repentinamente cambio su mirada a una feliz la cual no le quedaba y le dio un pulgar arriba a natsu el cual junto con goku y erza le respondieron con otro pulgar arriba

Después del estrés del baño, lucy y mira se encontraban peor que antes de entrar, al contrario que los que erza, goku y natsu que salieron muy relajados

" maldita erza... ¿acaso no tiene vergüenza o que ? " decía lucy recordando el momento después de que los tipos con mohicano salieran del agua, erza empezó a tener curiosidad por si los pechos flotarían en el agua o no, y de esa manera se quito la toalla comprobando que los suyos flotaban, pero si eso no fuera suficiente en una encarnizada batalla de tira y afloja termino quitándoles las toallas a lucy y mira las cuales desnudas al lado de goku le mostraron todo ( si señores T-O-D-O )

" un dia cuando este durmiendo juro que..." decía mira con unos ojos peligrosos y apretando el puño con furia

Gray que se fue a unos baños fríos, se reunió con todos en el camino, y ahora se dirigían a la mesa de ping pong

Cuando llegaron para sorpresa de todos, la mesa y sus alrededores estaba lleno de mohicanos nuevamente

Los mohicanos con sus rostros locos jugaban al ping pong, mientras los otros animaban de forma loca lamiendo cuchillos y sacando las lenguas mientras gritaban

Lucy y mira al ver el panorama, sus rostros palidecieron y intentaron dar media vuelta pero erza las atrapo del hombro y las arrastro al lugar mientras estas lloraban lagrimas cómicas

Cabe decir que a pesar de su aspecto los tipos con mohicanos de colores, resultaron ser unos tipos muy agradables

En la cena erza, después de emborracharse por error, armo un escándalo destruyendo todo mientras que natsu y gray mas de lo mismo después de que empezaran a pelear

Las cosas volaban por todos lados y las paredes eran destruidas junto con explosiones por todos lados, lucy y mira solo podían llorar por como termino saliendo la tan esperada cita

Ya de camino a casa, goku al ver a lucy y mirajane suspirar con caras tristes se acerco a ellas

" chicas os veo tristes " pregunto goku

" jajaja , no, para nada " decía mira intentando parecer alegre

" solo estamos cansadas " decía lucy con una sonrisa forzada

Goku podia ser lento, pero se dio cuenta que le estaban mintiendo para no preocuparle, el no sabia que hacer en estos casos, pero entonces recordó algo que su amigo loki le dijo que debería hacer para estos casos

" chicas, deteneos un momento y cerrar los ojos " les pido goku

Las dos se miraron la una a la otra confusas y luego le miraron a el, que tenia una mira seria, por lo que las dos obedecieron y cerraron los ojos

Las dos estaban nerviosas al no saber que haría goku, pero un instante después sintieron una por una algo cálido y húmedo que provenía de sus labios,por lo que abrieron los ojos rápidamente y miraron a goku con cara de poker

" go-go-goku, eso fue ¿ un beso ? " dijo mira tartamudeando y nerviosa

" me dijeron que esto era lo mejor para estos casos ¿ acaso estuvo mal ? " pregunto este con una ceja arqueada

Las dos, mas rojas que un tomate a gran velocidad negaron con la cabeza, a lo que goku sonrió contento

" menos mal, ¿ entonces ya estáis mejor ? " pregunto este

Y las dos con la misma velocidad que negaron antes ahora asentían con la cabeza, si alguien las viera hacer eso pensarían que eran metaleras

" ya veo, entonces regresemos ya, que es tarde " les dijo goku aun sonriendo cogiendo a las dos de la mano

Aun con lo loca y tormentosa que fue la cita, si les preguntaran a las dos ninguna diría que fue un mal dia después de todo

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	10. Chapter

Pasa al siguente capitulo ( el autor se disculpa con una ultra super mega increible y maravillosa super brillante sliding dogeza )


	11. Chapter 11 ARCO DE PHANTOM PARTE 1

**CAPITULO 10 : lo que debe ser protegido**

* * *

Despues de los hechos acontecidos con el gremio oscuro eisenwald, el equipo fue disuelto y goku continuo tomando misiones por su cuenta, al igual que los demas que tomaron cierta mision en isla galuna la cual todos conocemos y omitiremos por decision mayoritaria ( para que luego se quejen que no hay democracia xd )

Podemos ver a nuestro heroe regresando al gremio despues de terminar una mision, cuando llego a magnolia y estaba de camino al gremio, por alguna razon la cual no entendia la gente le lanzaba todo tipo de miradas, algunas molestas, otras de ira, miedo pero la que mas le llamo la atencion fue las de compasion

" ¿que diablos pasa con la gente hoy ? " pensaba goku que no entendia el porque esas miradas tan variadas pero al llegar al gremio se dio cuenta del porque

Goku con una cara que reflejaba confusion y ira se quedo viendo el estado del gremio, el cual se encontraba cubierto de pilares de hierro por todo el lugar, como si hubiesen sido lanzados por algo o alguien

Lo primero que hizo fue rastrear el ki de sus compañeros para ver si se encontraban bien o no, lo que para su tranquilidad todos estaban bien y por su localizacion se encontraban en el sotano del gremio, pero por alguna razon el ki del maestro se encontraba lejos y muy debil

" debo entrar y averiguar que paso aqui " dijo goku con un rostro muy serio pero bastante confuso en su mente por no comprender la situacion

* * *

EN EL SOTANO DEL GREMIO AL MISMO TIEMPO

* * *

En el sotano se podia ver un salon improvisado donde poder aceptar misiones al igual que un bar, los miembros de fairy tail por alguna razon tenian en sus rostros caras de frustracion y de derrota por algun motivo

" maldicion, ¿ que hacemos aqui parados ? Regresemos y hagamosle pagar " decia natsu con un rostro lleno de ira

" tranquilizate natsu, debemos pensar muy bien nustro movimiento antes de actuar nuevamente " respondia gray con rostro tranquilo pero si le mirabas bien podias ver como apretaba los puños frustrado

"...todo es culpa mia...lo siento..."se disculpaba lucy con cuerpo tembloroso y un rostro lleno de arrepentimiento con los ojos al borde de las lagrimas

" esto no es tu culpa, esto solo fue el detonante que necesitaban para hacer su movimiento y dio la casualidad que fuiste tu, no te tortures por eso lucy " respondio erza que parecia la mas tranquila pero en su interior era las mas afectada

Todos los demas asintieron a lo dicho por erza, pues todos consideraban a lucy una miembro mas de la familia y la familia debe ser protegida

" lo siento... Y gracias..." decia lucy entre lagrimas mientras se cubria el rostro

" por ahora debemos estar todos unidos...si pudiesemos contactar con mistogan o gildarts..." decia erza frustrada por no poder contactar a esos dos magos de rango s " por el momento, mira intenta llamar a laxus por la lacrima y cuentale todo y pidele que venga lo mas rapido posible " indico erza a mira la cual asintio y se dispuso a contactar a laxus

" que quieres mira " respondio laxus de forma arrogante

" laxus debes regresar al gremio, estamos pasando un duro momento y necesitamos toda ayuda posible" le dijo mira y rapidamente le explico lo ocurrido

" le esta bien merecido al viejo jajajaja " respondio laxus burlandose de su abuelo entre risas " eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo "

" laxus... ¿como puedes decir eso ? " dijo mira con rostro molesto por las palabras de laxus " ¿ acaso no eres tambien de fairy tail ? " le recrimino mira

" como dije eso no tiene que ver conmigo, el viejo empezo la guerra ¿ porque deberia ser yo el que les saque del apuro ? " contesto laxus de forma altanera

" estan persiguiendo a lucy, ! A uno de nosotros ! ¿ Acaso eso no es suficiente razon ? " contesto mira alzando la voz

" ¿ hah ? ¿ quien es esa ?... Ahhh, quieres decir la nueva " respondio laxus que al parecer no recordaba a lucy " esta bien, pero solo si se convierte en una de mis mujeres " dijo en tono burlesco

"laxus, tu..." decia mira apretando los puños en rabia

" oh mira tu tambien podrias convertirte en mi mu-" pero eso fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir pues una voz llena de furia lo callo, y el dueño era ni mas ni menos que un goku muy encabronado

" no eres necesario, y te dire una cosa... mejor que no nos encontremos cara a cara " dijo goku con una voz y un rostro furioso y cuando laxus estaba por responder con su mano extendida destruyo la lacrima

Todos en el gremio se quedaron sin palabras al ver por primera vez a goku enfadado, ya que el normalmente es una persona alegre y de buen corazon que no amenazaria a nadie, pero el goku de ahora estaba muy encabronado por lo dicho por laxus

Mirajane, durante unos instantes se quedo congelada por como actuo goku, pero rapidamente cambio de actitud y con una sonrisa de felicidad y alivio, corrio hacia el con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y le abrazo

" goku, goku, que feliz estoy de que hayas regresado en este momento de necesisdad " decia mira enterrando su cara en el pecho de goku entre sollozos

" tranquila ya estoy aqui, asi que no debes preocuparte mas ¿ entendido ? " le respondio goku con voz tranquila mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con una mano y la otra le daba palmaditas suabes en la espalda

Una vez mas tranquila, mira se limpio las lagrimas y le dio una gran sonrisa a goku la cual le fue devuelta por este, despues de que mira le dejara y se pusiera a servir de nuevo, goku se acerco a erza y los demas para que le informaran

" erza, quiero que me expliquen que ocurrio aqui y el porque la energia del maestro se siente tan debil en otro lugar " pregunto goku a erza la cual con rostro serio se dispuso a contarle todo lo sucedido

Erza comenzo a contarle sobre la mala relacion entre el maestro makarov y el maestro jose porla, comtandole que el maestro jose al igual que makarov es uno de los diez magos santos

Luego le conto sobre los problemas que hay entre fairy tail y phantom que vienen desde muy atras pero nunca se llego a tanto

Goku mientras escuchaba, tenia un rostro neutral por lo contado hasta el momento, pero todo cambio cuando erza empezo a relatarle sobre lo acontecido recientemente

Erza empezo a contarle el primer ataque, que aunque ella y su equipo no estaban el maestro les explico que cuando paso no habia nadie en el gremio por lo que no era necesario tomar represalias, erza le conto que eso fue hecho por kurogane no gajeel el dragon slayer de phantom

El rostro de goku empezaba a tornarse mas oscuro con lo relatado por erza, pero aun faltaba mas y eso no era bueno

Erza continuo con la historia, contando que al dia siguiente mientras estaban de camino al gremio vieron un grupo de gente cerca del arbol que esta frente al gremio, cuando ella y los demas se acercaron lo que vieron les dejo sin palabras pues frente a ellos se encontraban los miembros del equipo shadow gear compuesto por levi, jet y droy crucificados en el arbol heridos de gravedad, con la marca de phantom en sus estomagos

Goku mientras escuchaba tal atrocidad cometida a sus compañeros de gremio y mas aun a la mejor amiga de lucy, goku estaba al limite de su enfado y se podia notar en su rostro

Erza noto el rostro de goku, pero aun asi continuo con lo ocurrido, contando que eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso, y la guerra contra phantom estallo, todos fueron al gremio enemigo y atacaron sin avisar, arrasando con todo y con una gran ventaja ellos estaban ganando, pero el maestro se adelanto y fue a por el maestro jose para ajustar cuentas

Erza ahora con un rostro triste y de culpa le conto que tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero aun asi no penso que el maestro perderia, pero unos minutos despues el maestro cayo y por alguna razon fue derrotado al robarle todo el poder magico, y eso fue lo que les obligo a retirarse, pero mientras lo hacian el maestro jose les mostro que habian capturado a lucy por lo que natsu fue a rescatarla

Cuando erza termino de contarle, no solo ella sino todos los presentes se quedaron mirando a goku y la razon era que este tenia el cabello levantado del mismo modo que cuando esta en super saiyajin pero sin el cambio del color y sus ojos eran de color esmeralda

Todo el lugar temblaba por el poder que era liberado por goku el cual miro a lucy y esta al darse cuenta solo agacho la cabeza y no le miro a los ojos, lo cual hizo que el temblor aumentara aun mas, pero este fue detenido al notar que alguien le abrazaba por detras y al girar la cabeza lentamente vio que era mira

" por favor goku, traquilizate no quiero verte de este modo " le dijo mira a goku pero este al notar que ella estaba temblando se realajo

" esta bien, por ti mira, me calmare " le dijo goku agarrando y suavemente separandola de el y dandole un beso en la frente lo que sonrrojo a esta

" gracias, por eso es que me gustas tanto " le respondio esta con una gran sonrisa

Goku ahora mas tanquilo, se acerco a lucy que estaba sentada encima de un barril pero esta no se atrebia a mostrarle la cara, lo cual enfado un poco a goku el cual la forzo a mirarle agarrandola de la barbilla para mirarle a los ojos

" ¿ porque no me miras a los ojos ? " le pregunto goku mientras la sostenia de la barbilla

" porque todo esto es por mi culpa, fue mi padre el que puso esa recompensa " respondio lucy con un tono lastimero

" eso no es culpa tuya, en todo caso seria de tu padre " le respondio goku

" ! No entiendo el porque, despues de un año de que escapara, se interese ahora por mi ! " grito lucy sacando todo lo que tenia guardado en su interior " ! Yo no pedi nacer en una familia adinerada, solo queria un poco de cariño de mi padre ! ¿ acaso eso es pedir mucho ? ¿ acaso yo no puedo ser feliz ? " gritaba lucy mientras golpeaba el pecho de goku entre lagrimas

Goku no sabia que decir en estas situaciones, asi que solo la agarro y la atrajo a su pecho mientras la abrazaba y ella descargaba toda su rabia y pesar en el, mientras goku sin decir nada solo aguantaba todo

* * *

Ya despues de un buen rato y haber descargado todo, una lucy mas traquila se quedo dormida en sus brazos como una niña pequeña

Goku al verla asi, solo pudo pensar en que cuando viera al padre de ella le romperia el ojete a patadas por hacerla sufrir de ese modo

Despues de dejar a lucy descansar se acerco a natsu y con un golpecito en el pecho dejando su puño en el le dijo

" gracias natsu, por salvarla " le agradecio goku desde el fondo de su corazon

" no necesitas agradecermelo goku, ella es de nuestra familia, esta claro que la salvaria " le respondio natsu con una sonrisa mostrando su puño y goku respondio chocando el suyo con el con otra sonrisa

Con todos ahora mas tranquilos sabiendo que goku estaba con ellos, pues despues de el tiempo que goku llevaba en el gremio todo pudieron ver lo poderoso que era y le tenian gran confianza, podian preparar un nuevo plan de ataque

Goku se sento en una silla y mira rapidamente le sirvio algo de comer y una bebida

" toma goku, seguro que estaras hambriento " le dijo mira con una sonrisa

" gracias mira, eres la mejor " respondio goku con un giño a mira lo cual la sonrojo

" goku, ¿ cual es plan ? " pregunto erza que estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados

Todos rapidamente se callaron para escuchar lo que el saiyajin tenia que decir al respecto

" realmente me gustaria ver como se encuentra el maestro, pero como estan las cosas...creo que debemos atacar nuevamente " respondio goku con una mirada seria mientras lentamente miraba a todos

" aun despues de lo ocurrido, ¿ deseas atacarles de nuevo ? " pregunto erza que estaba reacia a atacar nuevamente por algun motivo

Goku se puso en pie y se acerco lentamente a erza posicionandose a un lado de ella

" pero esta vez hay algo distinto " dijo goku al lado de erza mientras miraba a los miembros del gremio

" ¿ y eso que seria ? " pregunto erza

" que esta vez yo estare con ustedes " respondio goku con una sonrisa salvaje la cual al verla todos se emocionaron pero erza aun se resistia

" aunque tu estes ellos tienen al maestro jose uno de los diez magos santos, tambien a gajeel el dragon slayer y que decir a los rango S los elemento 4 " le decia erza intentando hacerle entrar en razon

" del maestro jose ya me encargo yo, de gajeel se encargara nuestro dragon slayer y de los elemento 4 ¿ que acaso tu no eres tambien un rango s ? Ademas gray y los demas son fuertes seguro podran con los restantes " respondio goku y los demas alzaron sus voces emocionados por lo dicho

Erza que temblaba de miedo culpandose por lo del maestro fue sorprendida cuando goku aun a su lado con su mano agarro el puño tembloroso de erza y con un susurro le dijo

"no te mortifiques, no fue culpa tuya erza " mientras le agarraba el puño tembloroso

Erza al escuchar eso,solo asintio mientras con la mano libre se cubria los ojos mientras lagrimas salian de ellos

" gracias " dijo esta a goku mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con una actitud renovada

Pero la alegria duro muy poco, pues de repente un ruido junto unos temblores se hicieron presentes en el lugar lo cual alarmo a todos que salieron para ver que ocurria, y al salir todos se quedaron de piedra al ver que desde el mar se acercaba un castillo con piernas mecanicas y para empeorar las cosas ese castillo era el gremio de phantom lord

* * *

EN EL INTERIOR DEL CASTILLO...

* * *

En el interior se encontraba el maestro jose porla sentado en un trono rodeado de miembros con mascaras y capuchas operando algo

" disparen el cañon magico jupiter..." dijo jose con voz sombria

Los miembros enmascarados asintieron a la orden y se dispusieron a activar las lacrimas elementales que mandaron energia a una mas grande central la cual absorbia estas, mientras en el exterior una de las paredes bajaba para que el cañon pudiera salir al exterior, mientras este en la punta reunia una gran cantidad de energia oscura

" ahora...eliminenlos " dijo jose mientras extendia su mano hacia adelante aun sentado en el trono

Erza al ver la gran cantidad de magia acumulada, sintio un gran peligo y grito a todos

" ! TODOS AL SUELO ! " aviso erza con un rostro lleno de terror

Ella corrio hacia adelante y se equipo con la armadura de adamantino que tenia el escudo mas poderoso

" ! No te dejare tocar el gremio ! " grito erza mientras juntaba las dos partes del escudo al frente y se ponia en posicion para detener el rayo que estaba por venir

" ! Erzaaa ! " gritaba natsu mientras gray le agarraba para detenerle de ir al frente

"! Detente idiota solo serias una molestia ! " le recriminaba gray mientras lo tenia agarrado

* * *

MIENTRAS EN EL INTERIOR DEL GREMIO...

* * *

Lucy que hasta ahora dormia, se desperto por todo el escandalo que ocurria fuera

" ¿ que esta pasando afuera que gritan tanto ? " se preguntaba lucy mientras se estiraba y un boton de su camisa salia disparado por no aguantar esos pechos

" ups... Parece que crecieron de nuevo " dijo lucy al ver el boton salir disparado por no aguantar tal presion

Y se dispuso a salir a fuera, pero al salir vio el gran castillo con piernas mecanicas y el cañon que estanba por disparar y a erza con su armadura intentando parar el rayo que estaba por venir

" dios mio... ¿ esto es todo por mi ? " dijo lucy con sus manos en su rostro pensando que ella era culpable de la situacion mientras caia de rodillas

* * *

EN EL FRENTE...

* * *

Erza dispuesta a dejar su vida por proteger a todos, se encontraba al frente preparada para interceptar el disparo de jupiter, pero cuando este disparo, goku aparecio frente a erza y dijo

" dejame esto ami " con una sonrisa salvaje y con sus dos manos en la cadera se dispuso a usar su ataque predilecto

"! **KA-ME-HA-ME HAAAAAAA ! "** y un potente rayo de energia choco con el disparo de jupiter

Los dos rayos al colisionar crearon una gran rafaga de aire que azoto magnolia, el choque era perfecto y los rayos estaban igualados pero el maestro jose no estaba contento

" aumenten la potencia al maximo " ordeno con un grito

A los cual la potencia fue aumentada y el rayo empezaba a ganarle terreno al kamehameha, lo que sorprendio a goku que no esperaba tal resistencia,

Los demas miraban atonitos como goku hacia frente al cañon magico jupiter mientras estaba en el aire y todos rezaban por la victoria de este

Pero el maestro jose vio la oportunidad de atrapar su presa en este momento que todos estaban pendientes del choque de energias y mando a uno de sus elemento 4 para raptarla

Nadie se dio cuenta de ello pues este era el elemento 4 de la tierra monsieur sol el cual aparecio tras lucy y tapandole la boca se la llevo sin que nadie se diese cuenta de ello

Goku poco a poco estaba perdiendo contra el jupiter que le ganaba terreno al haber incrementado la potencia, pero esto solo le emocionaba, sacando una medio sonrisa salvaje en el rostro del saiyajin el cual no le quedo mas remedio que usar una de sus habilidades mas conocidas

" jejejeje, y pensar que me obligarian a usar esto " se dijo goku a si mismo sorprendido por los acontecimientos- " alla vamos...KAIO-KEN AUMENTADO POR DOS " grito goku y su cuerpo se torno rojo junto con su aura

Con el kaio-ken el kamehameha gano terreno rapidamente al disparo del jupiter y con un ultimo esfuerzo el ataque de goku desintegro el disparo de jupiter y impacto en el cañon haciendolo volar en mil pedazos junto a una gran explosion

Todos vitoreaban la victoria de goku frente al disparo del cañon magico jupiter pero poco les duraria la alegria cuando averiguaran que lucy fue raptada exitosamente

* * *

 **FIN DE LA PARTE 1**

* * *

 **Y bueno aqui teneis el capitulo, tarde un poco pero como dicen " mas vale tarde que nunca " y bueno a esperar al proximo, por cierto quiero que me digan si quieren que jellal muera en el arco de la torre del cielo o no, por mi me da lo mismo pues no es nada relevante aparte de ese arco, pero ustedes diran, comenten carajo... ! Comenten ! jajajaja**

 **! Hasta la proxima !**


	12. AVISO DE AUTOR

ESTA SEMANA NO HABRA CAPITULO, ESTOY BASTANTE ENFERMO Y NO ME ENCUENTRO LO SUFICIENTEMENTE BIEN COMO PARA ESCRIBIR EL CAPITULO

PONGO ESTO PARA PEDIR DISCULPAS A AQUELLOS QUE LO ESPERABAN, REALMENTE LO SIENTO...DE VERDAD

EN CUANTO ME SIENTA MEJOR, PROMETO TERMINAR DE ESCRIBIR LO QUE FALTA DEL CAPITULO Y LO SUBIRE, NO SE CUANDO SERA, PERO ESPERO QUE LO ENTIENDAN

EN VERDAD LO SIENTO Y GRACIAS POR ENTENDER

 **PD :** PARA LOS QUE SIGUEN MI FIC DE DXD LES AVISO QUE NO HABRA CAPITULO HASTA QUE EL ULTIMO NO LLEGUE MINIMO A 20 REVIEWS , ESA SERA MI POLITICA APARTIR DE AHORA CON EL FIC DE DXD


	13. Chapter 13 ARCO DE PHANTOM PARTE 2

**miles de gracias a todos por su preocupacion y sus animos, sois los mejores lectores que un tipo como yo podria tener, ahora que ya estoy a full power, les traigo la parte dos, solo para ustedes jugadore- Digo lectores xD**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 11 :NEGACION DE LO EVIDENTE Y RESCATE**

* * *

En el interior del gremio andante de phantom lord, podemos ver a un maestro jose sentado en su trono con el rostro lleno de ira por la destruccion de su cañon magico jupiter

" ! Maldicion, maldicion ! ! Quien demonios es ese chico de pelos raros ! " gritaba lleno de furia mirando a goku que habia destruido su querido cañon

" no lo sabemos señor, no hay informacion sobre ese joven, debe de ser alguien nuevo " decia uno de los que manipulaban los controles

" ese zorro de makarov... Tenia un as bajo la manga como ese chico..." decia jose con el ceño fruncido y ojos entrecerrados " pero aun me quedan los elemento 4, veremos que aran las haditas contra ellos " dijo jose esbozando una sonrisa malvada en su rostro

 **CON GOKU Y LOS DEMAS...**

Erza scarlet la maga que era conocida como " titania " se encontraba sentada en el suelo con un rostro que expresaba sorpresa y un poco de sonrrojo, en su vida como maga ella siempre lo a hecho todo sola sin depender de nadie, eso era algo que le enorgullecia, pero habia momentos que pensaba que estaria bien el poder depender de alguien, pero no habia nadie lo suficientemente fuerte del que pudiera depender y eso la entristecia muy en el fondo

Pero hoy, por primera vez pudo sentir en su cuerpo lo que significa sentirse protegida y el depender de alguien mas

Ella miraba al joven que estaba flotando en el aire frente a ella, con un rubor en su rostro, el cabello del joven bailaba con el viento y su espalda, aun estando bastante alejado de ella era grande, muy grande a los ojos de erza

Cuando el joven se giro lentamente y la miro, ella por algun motivo que no entendia agacho la mirada y no pudo mirarle a los ojos, el joven al ver eso se acerco lentamente y descendio al lugar donde ella se encontraba

" erza, ¿ estas bien ? " goku le pregunto a erza con un rostro lleno de preocupacion

Erza aun con el rostro bajado, cuando lo alzo para contestar, vio que el rostro de goku estaba muy cerca, ya que se inclino al ver que ella tenia la cabeza baja, por preocupacion

" s-s-si, estoy bien...n-no te preocupes " respondio erza con el rostro completamente rojo y tartamudeando

" ya veo... Me alegra oir eso " le respondio goku con una sonrisa resplandeciente

" ¿ que demonios me pasa ? ¿ por que me comporto de esta manera frente a el ? Se supone que mi corazon le pertenece a esa persona " se decia a si misma en su cabeza

" por el momento reunamonos con los demas y preparemonos para el asalto " dijo goku tendiendole la mano

" esta bien...y...gracias " le dijo erza mientras tomaba su mano y se ponia en pie, dejando sus pensamientos para otro momento

Los dos se reunieron con sus compañeros del gremio los cuales felicitaban a goku por destruir el cañon magico jupiter, este solo se frotaba la nuca avergonzado por las alabanzas de sus amigos, pero la alegria duro poco, pues con un rostro lleno de preocupacion llego loki

" ! Chicos, lucy no se encuentra en el interior del gremio ! " grito loki lo cual alerto a todos

Goku al escuchar eso, con un rostro que reflejaba nerviosismo y rabia, rapidamente se puso a rastrear el ki de lucy, y al encontrarlo se giro con un rostro lleno de ira hacia donde se encontraba el gremio andante de phantom

" ! JOSEEE ! " grito goku lleno de rabia y se disponia a salir disparado hacia donde se encontraba lucy

" ! Goku tanquilizate ! Si vas en ese estado, puedes cometer un error " decia erza intentando que goku se calmara

" ! Que me calme ! Acaba de secuestrar a lucy por segunda vez ! Y me pides que me calme ! Ese tipo y todos los suyos son hombres muertos " respondio goku con un tono lleno de ira y frialdad el cual hizo estremecer a todos los presentes

" se que estas furioso, pero si cometes un error puede que termines hiriendo a lucy en el proceso " le dijo erza que sabia que tan destructivo podia ser el poder de goku

Goku al escuchar las razones dichas por erza, se dio cuenta que estaba en lo correcto y que si el ahora entraba en ese estado comenzaria a destruir todo sin pensar en los daños colaterales

Goku inalo una gran bocanada de aire y luego la expulso, y repitiendo eso varias veces logro tranquilizarse un poco y luego miro a erza

" gracias erza, si no me lo hubieses recordado seguramente habria sido una tragedia " le dijo goku con una sonrisa agradecida

Erza le devolvio la sonrisa y luego penso que goku necesitaba a alguien como ella para que no pierda el control como ahora en el futuro, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que habia pensado su rostro se puso de un rojo intenso y humo salia de su cabeza

Goku con una ceja arqueada por la reaccion de erza solo penso que erza era una chica muy rara, mientras algunos que se habian dado cuenta de la reaccion de erza reian por lo ingenua y linda que se veia

 **EN EL INTERIOR DEL CASTILLO ANDANTE...**

Jose porla que veia a los miembros de fairy tail reir relajadamente, solo hizo que su enojo aumentara mas poniendole el rostro de un rojo intenso y muchas venas hinchadas

" esto es el colmo... ! Activen el gigante magico ahora ! " grito jose furioso

" pero... " intento decir uno de los que estaban en los comandos

" ! No peros que valgan ! ! Activenlo inmediatamente ! " ordeno tajantemente " ustedes se lo buscaron, los destruire junto a la ciudad de magnolia " dijo entre dientes con unos ojos llenos de locura

 **EN EL EXTERIOR...**

De repente todo el lugar comenzo a temblar nuevamente, cuando todo miraron de donde provenia el temblor, sus rostros se desencajaron por el miedo y el asombro, ya que el castillo estaba cambiando de forma, lentamente unos brazos empezaron a parecer junto con lo que parecia ser una cabeza, formando algo similar a un robot gigante

" ¿ que demonios es eso ? " preguntaba gray asombrado

" no puede ser... Es un gigante, un gigante magico " decia cana con asombro y terror en su rostro

Goku continuaba mirando con rostro neutral al gigante magico, ciertamente era grande pero no era algo como para que se asustaran tanto, penso el

Erza que estaba a su lado, inconscientemente agarro de la manga de la camisa de goku para sentirse mas segura, goku que noto eso penso que erza, el dia de hoy se comportaba muy extraño, ya que ella no solia sentirse tan vulnerable, ¿ se debia a la falta del maestro ? Ya que la erza normal era bastante dura y no dejaba que nadie viera como se sentia

mientras goku pensaba sobre esas cosas, una voz se escucho y esta provenia del gigante magico

" malditos crios, deberian arrastrarse y pedir perdon " decia la voz -" entonces sabran cual es su lugar"

" muy valiente, viniendo de alguien que esta seguro dentro de su castillo " dijo goku con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa desafiante

" tu, el de los pelos raros, has sido una molestia desde el inicio, pero ya me di cuenta de cual es tu punto debil " respondio la voz al comentario de goku

Goku con un rostro confuso, inclino la cabeza al no entender lo dicho

" ¿ punto debil ? " dijo este confuso mirando a los demas los cuales se encojian de hombros y negaban con la cabeza al no entender

En ese momento un circulo magico aparecio a los pies de mirajane y la absorbio, frente a los ojos de todos

" ! MIRAAA ! " grito goku al ver que mira desaparecio frente a sus ojos

! Neechan ! " grito elfman al ver a su querida hermana succionada

" jajajaja, tranquilos que ella se encuentra aqui " dijo la voz y todos miraron hacia el gigante magico y vieron a mira aparecer y ser aprisionada entre los dedos gigantes

! GYAAAA ! " grito de dolor al ser apretada un poco por los dedos gigantes

Goku lleno de furia por el grito de dolor de mira, se preparo para ir a rescatarla

" ¿ estas seguro ? ¿ que sera mas rapido, tu o el gigante magico ? " decia la voz de jose burlonamente

Pero fue efectivo, pues hizo dudar a goku de su velocidad,ya que si no lo hacia a tiempo mira seria aplastada

" ! Goku, usa la teletransportacion ! " le aconsejo erza, lo cual sorprendio a goku ya que con los nervios se habia olvidado de esa posivilidad

Este sin esperar un solo segundo se teleporto hacia donde mira estaba atrapada y con un poderoso golpe partio el brazo del gigante magico, lo cual hizo que mira cayera al vacio, pero esta fue rescatada rapidamente por goku, el cual se teleporto nuevamente donde sus amigos se encontraban

Cuando goku aparecio, elfman corrio hacia el, preocupado por el estado de su hermana, goku que la cargaba como una princesa, se la entrego a el y le dijo que no se preocupara que solo estaba inconsciente

Goku se acerco donde se encontraba erza, la cual suspiro aliviada y sonreia por el bienestar de su amiga, cuando se dio cuenta de que goku se acerco , le dio una sonrisa y le hablo

" gracias por salvar a mi amiga " le dijo erza con una gran sonrisa, goku nego con la cabeza y le dijo

" gracias a ti, por recordarme lo de la teleportacion, estaba tan nervioso que mi mente estaba en blanco y casi cometo un error que le podria haber costado la vida a mira " le dijo goku con un tono de voz lleno de agradecimiento pero con una sonrisa avergonzada

" eso solo demuestra lo mucho que te preocupas por ella, pero para la proxima, recuerda que apresurarse sin pensar solo trae tragedia y arrepentimiento " le respondio erza con tono suave

" con cosas como esta me doy cuenta de lo mucho que me queda por aprender...de nuevo, gracias erza" le agradecio nuevamente pero esta vez con una gran sonrisa

Erza al ver eso solo asintio y agacho la cabeza avergonzada " ¿ que diablos me ocurre ? ¿ porque me averguenza esto ? Pensaba erza confundida por sus actuales reacciones frente a goku

" ! Maldito chico ! ! No me dejas mas opcion que usar esto ! ! Os destruire junto con toda magnolia ! " gritaba furioso jose

Un nuevo circulo magico fue creado frente al gigante magico, y este usando la mano restante empezo a usar el dedo recorriendo lentamente el gran circulo magico

" ¿ que diablos sera eso de ahora ? " decia cana la cual ya estaba un poco cansada de tantas sorpresas

" ni idea, pero una cosa esta clara y es que sera algo muy peligroso " dijo macao con el ceño fruncido

" sea lo que sea, por el momento dejemoslo de lado, primero hay que entrar y rescatar a lucy " dijo goku con los brazos cruzados

Los demas asintieron a lo dicho por el, y se dispusieron a elegir a los miembros que entrarian con el, y despues de una corta deliberacion los miembros serian; natsu,gray,erza y goku

Goku les dijo a los tres la ubicacion de los rivales, y asi cada uno decidio su camino al azar, pero goku antes de dirigirse hacia su rival, primero tenia algo que hacer, y eso era rescatar a lucy la cual se encontraba cerca del pecho del gigante magico, goku lo supo al instante ya que lo primero que hizo fue rastrear su ki y con eso goku salio volando rapidamente hacia donde su amiga especial se encontraba aprisionada

Goku en un instante se encontraba flotando frente al lugar donde el ki de lucy se podia sentir, y con su mano extendida libero un pulso de ki y hizo pedazos la pared, cuando el humo se disipo, lo que los ojos de goku vieron fue a lucy encadenada al suelo de rodillas, su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas causadas por los dos tipos frente a ella los cuales sostenian una especie de fusta negra, con la cual habian golpeado a lucy

Goku ahora mismo tenia el rostro lleno de furia, con venas hinchadas en las sienes y ojos con una frialdad acojonante

Los dos tipos al ver a goku intentaron decir algo, pero sus palabras nunca llegaron a salir de sus bocas ya que en un instante y acompañado de un estallido sonico, goku golpeo a los tipos haciendoles atravesar muro tras muro hasta que salieron por el otro lado del castillo y continuaron volando hasta el otro lado del mar

Lucy alzo la cabeza, y vio una espalda, la espalda del hombre que amaba y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de felicidad al ver que el vino y la rescato y con una voz ahogada dijo

" gracias, goku por venir a rescatarme " dijo lucy entre lagrimas de felicidad

" ¿ que estas diciendo lucy ? Pues claro que vendria a rescatarte, eres una persona muy importante para mi " dijo goku mientras se giraba pero cuando vio el rostro de lucy lleno de lagrimas se puso nervioso " ¿ que te ocurre ? ¿ te duele algo ? Deja que te quite las cadenas y te lleve rapido a que te curen " dijo goku exaltado y nervioso mientras rompia las cadenas con sus manos

" jejejeje, gracias por preocuparte, eres tan lindo " decia lucy feliz ahora en los brazos de goku " esto es tu premio por rescatarme " y con eso dicho le dio un beso en los labios para luego quedarse dormida en sus brazos

" ahora que esta a salvo, la tension desaparecio y cayo dormida " dijo goku en voz baja con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro mientras veia el rostro feliz y sonriente de lucy en sus brazos mientras dormia

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **para los que estabais esperando la pelea de goku y jose porla os dire algo...tranquilos, el capitulo estaba quedando tan largo que me parecio que se haria pesado de leer, por lo que pense en dividirlo en dos partes, la segunda parte esta al 50% para mañana si dios quiere o como muy tarde pasado mañana, la subire asi que no desespereis, pero si veo que mañana este capitulo supero los 20 reviews, le pongo el turbo y lo subo.**


	14. Chapter 14 ARCO DE PHANTOM PARTE 3

**! Superamos los 300 reviews ! Ademas el capitulo supero los 20 por lo que como prometi aqui esta el capitulo , por cierto para los que preguntan sobre si abra lemon, ya les digo que no,no me gusta escribir ese tipo de cosas, por eso si estas esperandolo pues ya te aviso que no lo tendra.**

 **NOTA : me saltare las peleas de los demas o esto no tendra fin xD**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 12 : LA CHICA DE LA LLUVIA Y EL FINAL DE PHANTOM**

* * *

Ya con lucy rescatada, goku regreso con los demas para dejarla en lugar seguro, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver a sus compañeros enfrentandose a unas criaturas extrañas que parecian algun tipo de fantasma

" ! Loki, hazte cargo de lucy por un momento ! " grito goku a su amigo, el cual rapidamente se acerco y cargo a lucy para alejarse del lugar

" ! Goku ! " dijeron todos al ver al saiyajin acercarse al lugar donde estaban peleando

" ¿ que demonios son esas cosas ? " pregunto goku

" no lo sabemos, pero si alguna de esas cosas te toca, te absorbe la energia " respondio cana mientras luchaba

Goku se quedo pensando con la mano en la barbilla, y despues de unos segundos parecia haber llegado a una conclusion

" bien, intentare algo, espero que funcione... " dijo goku, que al parecer tenia algo en mente

Los demas miembros de fairy tail no sabian que es lo que planeaba hacer, pero rezaban en su interior para que fuese efectivo

Goku cerro los ojos y cojio una bocanada de aire y extendio un poco sus piernas, mientras se concentraba, luego de unos segundos, abrio sus ojos y con una velocidad mas alta que el sonido desaparecio a los ojos de todos los presentes, dejandolos sorprendidos a todos

Justo en el momento que desaparecio, los fantasmas que drenan energia comenzaron a estallar uno tras otro a una velocidad increible, y despues de pocos segundos los mas de cincuenta fantasmas habian desaparecido

Despues de que el ultimo estallara goku reaparecio en el centro de sus compañeros y solto el aire que previamente habia inalado, relajandose de nuevo

" ufff, hacia tiempo que no hacia esto " decia goku con una gran sonrisa mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente

Todos los que habian presenciado esto, lo miraban con los ojos muy abiertos,sorpendidos por lo que goku les estaba mostrando el dia de hoy

" es...rapido " dijo macao

" ni jet, podria acercarse a ese tipo de velocidad " decia wakaba

" o-oye goku... ¿ que fue eso que hiciste ? " pregunto cana, que estaba muy sorprendida

" oh, eso, eso fue algo que uno de mis maestros, el sr. Popo me enseño de joven, el ser tranquilo como el cielo y rapido como el rayo " explico goku con un dedo alzado y una mano en la cintura

" que decir...eres alguien con recursos, apesar de lo que aparentas " respondio cana con una sonrisa ironica en su rostro

Los demas miembros solo pudieron asentir con la cabeza mientras tenian los brazos cruzados, algo que confundio a goku que ladeo la cabeza al no entender

" por cierto, ahora que me fijo ¿ no va mas lento el movimiento el temporizador de circulo magico ? "Dijo goku

" oh eso, al parecer, despues de que ustedes entraran por alguna razon comenzo a ir mas despacio " dijo alzack

Goku intento sentir los ki de los que estaban en el interior del gigante magico y se dio cuenta que uno de ellos habia desaparecido

" ya veo, parece que esta ligado a los elemento 4, si se les derrota se detendra " les conto goku

" eso es un alivio, ya que por lo que hemos averiguado, esa magia es llamada " ruptura del abismo " y es algo que podria destruir todo magnolia " decia bisca con rostro serio

" entiendo...entonces no hay tiempo que perder, regresare con los demas para terminar con esto " dijo goku ahora poniendo un rostro serio

" goku, ten mucho cuidado " dijo cana a los cual todos le desearon suerte

Goku les dio un pulgar arriba y salio volando hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su proximo rival

* * *

Goku aterrizo en uno de los hombros del gigante magico, supuestamente su rival se encontraba en las cercanias, pero sin previo aviso el cielo se empezo a enegrecer y empezo a llover

" ¿ mmmm...? De repente se puso el cielo negro y empezo a llover, que raro..." decia goku mirando hacia el cielo enegrecido y con la mano abierta mientras gotas caian en ella

Pero unos pasos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, los pasos se escuchavan cada vez mas cerca y goku miraba en la dereccion en la que parecian proceder, unos instantes despues una persona aparecio entre la lluvia

La que aparecio frente al saiyajin fue una jovencargando un paraguas rosa, de pelo azul largo rizado en rulo, con un sombrero estilo ruso, tiene un vestido azul con un chal en sus hombros con un teru teru bozu colgando en el, sus ojos son tambien de un azul oscuro

" goteo, goteo, gota " decia la chica con ojos melancolicos

" ¿ mmmm.. ? " musito goku confuso ladeando la cabeza

" juvia es la mujer de la lluvia, y parte de los elemiento 4 " se presentaba juvia

" ¿ quien es juvia ? Y tu ¿ como te llamas ? " preguntaba goku inocentemente ya que no entendia

Juvia se quedo con los ojos abiertos ante la pregunta de goku, ¿ acaso se burla de mi ? Pensaba la joven

" yo soy juvia, ¿ acaso no te lo dije hace un momento ? " contesto juvia un poco molesta

" ! Oh ! Jejeje, pues encantado juvia, yo soy goku " le saludaba goku con su tipica sonrisa

Juvia al ver la sonrisa inocente de goku, se sonrojo y su corazon latia muy rapido mientras pensaba " ¿es esto amor ? " y muchas tonterias corrian pos su mente

Goku al ver el rostro de juvia ruborizado penso que habia cojido fiebre por estar esperando todo el rato bajo la lluvia

" oye...¿ te encuentras bien ? Tienes la cara roja " pregunto goku de manera inocente a juvia

" ! Eh ! S-si, me encuentro perfectamente " respondio juvia sorprendida por la preocupacion mostrada por goku- " que amable es, se preocupa por la salud de juvia " pensaba ella

Repentinamente juvia se dio la vuelta y comenzo a caminar por donde vino, algo que sorprendio a goku

" oye, ¿ donde vas ? " pregunto goku que no entendia nada

" me rindo...adios " respondio juvia dejando aun mas confuso a goku

Mientras juvia se marchaba, puso su mano en su pecho y sintio su corazon latir muy fuerte

" ¿ que me esta pasando ? Mi corazon no deja de latir " se decia juvia con rostro ruborizado

Repentinamente juvia se detuvo y tomo una decision mientras apretaba el puño con fuerza

" debo acerlo mio, aunque sea por la fuerza " se dijo juvia con una gran resolucion

Mientras goku estaba parado aun en el mismo lugar confuso por los acontecimientos, juvia se giro y extendio su mano hacia goku, el cual al ver eso ladeo la cabeza sin entender

" ! Seras mio goku ! ! Water lock ! " grito juvia y goku fue atrapado en una gran burbuja de agua

Goku estaba sorprendido, aun estando atrapado en la burbuja no podia dejar de estar asombrado por la habilidad de juvia

" tranquilo, no te dejare morir, cuando estes inconsciente te liverare y te llevare conmigo " decia juvia que por un instante puso ojos tristes y llenos de melancolia

Goku puede ser muchas cosas,pero en mitad de una batalla sus sentidos estaban al maximo de su capacidad y gracias a eso se dio cuenta de la mirada triste que reflejaban los ojos de juvia, y goku siendo goku no podria pasar algo como eso por alto, ya habia visto esos ojos hoy dos veces y una tercera era mas de lo que podia aguantar

Goku aumento su ki de manera que hizo estallar la burbuja que le aprisionaba, juvia quedo impresionada y no solo por como se libero, sino por que ahora a goku le rodeaba un aura de ki blanca, casi parecia que estuviera rodeado de llamas blancas

" i-impresionante..." era lo unico que juvia pudo decir mientras miraba a su nuevo amor con ijos como corazones

" ya basta de juegos, no quiero hacerte daño, ademas aun tengo que saldar cuentas con tu jefe " dijo goku con una mirada seria

" que es lo que tienes que saldar con el maestro jose " pregunto juvia interesada por los motivos que goku tenia

" secuestro a lucy y daño a mira, pagara muy caro por eso " contesto el saiyajin con rostro furioso

Juvia quedo en shock por lo dicho por goku, ¿ todo esto es por otras mujeres ? ! Y no solo una sino 2 ! En estos momentos la mente de juvia era una locura pero a la conclusion que llego fue

" ! Rivales de amor ! " grito juvia con un rostro llena de ira

" ? " goku estaba cada vez mas confuso por los cambios repentinos de actitud de juvia

De repente el agua del suelo se comenzo a elevar y a formar pequeñas esferas frente a juvia

" ! No las perdonare ! ! Water bullet ! " grito juvia enfurecida comenzando a disparar las balas de agua contra goku

Goku se sorprendio un instante, pero rapidamente y con pequeños movimientos laterales a gan velocidad comenzo a esquivar todos los disparos

Juvia estaba impresionada, ya que a sus ojos, todo lo que veia era a goku parado frente a ella y las balas de agua que le atravesaban, como si su cuerpo fuera intangible

" ! Es imposible ! ¿ las balas pasan atraves de el ? " decia juvia con rostro confuso por lo acontecido

" jejeje, tu ataque no podra acertarme nunca " reia goku con una sonrisa confiada

" ! Porque, porque, porque ! ! Porque siempre soy yo ! ! Porque yo nunca puedo ser amada ! " gritaba juvia frustrada con un rostro triste lleno de lagrimas

Juvia detuvo el ataque y cayo al suelo con sus manos cubriendose el rostro para esconder sus lagrimas

De golpe la lluvia empeoro y cada vez caia mas fuerte, y todo se debia al estado de animo de juvia

" todo es porque soy una mujer de lluvia, que solo atrae el mal tiempo...por eso nunca nadie amara a juvia " con una voz llena de tristeza, juvia hablaba mal de ella misma

Goku que estaba escuchando todo, repentinamente se puso de mal humor al escucharla decir tales tonterias de ella misma y con paso firme se acerco a juvia hasta ponerse frente a ella

" juvia, quedate quieta y deja que vea por mi mismo de lo que hablas " dijo goku con voz tranquila pero firme y puso su mano en la cabeza de juvia

Juvia se sorprendio por lo dicho por goku, pero no entendia de que hablaba, pero solo por el contacto con el, en el fondo se sentia un poco feliz

Goku uso su habilidad para ver en los recuerdos de juvia, y vio todo el pasado de ella, desde su epoca de escuela hasta los momentos de desamores, en todos esos momentos habia una cosa en comun y era que siempre llovia donde juvia apareciera

" ya entiendo mas o menos todo " dijo goku retirando su mano de la cabeza de juvia

Juvia dejo de llorar, pero no entendia que queria decir goku con que sabia todo y lo miraba con un rostro confuso

Goku al ver que ella le miraba, se dio cuenta que nuevamente tenia en su rostro esa mirada triste y melancolica y eso no le gustaba al saiyajin, este puso las manos en el rostro de juvia y le dijo mirandola a los ojos muy cerca

" juvia, vi la razon por la que te sientes de esa forma, se porque entraste a este gremio, pero te dire que solo estas siendo utilizada por jose, en cuanto ya no le seas de utilidad te botara a un lado o peor aun, te eliminara " goku le decia todo esto a una juvia con ijos muy abiertos pero aun reticente

" ! Eso ya lo se ! ! Pero el me acepto aun siendo una mujer que solo trae la melancolia ! " gritaba juvia con una voz llena de dolor y tristeza

" juvia te mostrare que tu no eres una mujer que deba estar siempre bajo la lluvia " le dijo goku

Y se puso de pie y extendio su mano frente a juvia, esta que vio ese gesto solo penso que al final goku era como los otros, ya que a sos ojos pareciera que la traicionaria

La mano de goku comenzo a brillar gracias al ki acumulado en ella y juvia se preparaba para recibir el golpe final, pero eso nunca ocurrio ya que goku elevo su mano lentamente para posicionarla apuntando al cielo nublado, y disparando una esfera de ki que subio hacia el cielo y cuando goku vio que entro en las nubes cerro su mano en un puño y la esfera estallo entre las nuves haciendolas desaparecer

Juvia contemplo esto con un rostro lleno de sorpresa al ver lo que goku hizo, no podia creer lo que sus ojos veian, azul...un cielo completamente azul, y en su rostro podia sentir el como el calor del sol acariciaba y calentaba su piel, era un paisaje hermoso el cual nunca penso por contemplar, pero el joven a su lado, solo por y para ella lo hizo posible, las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos de la felicidad que sentia en estos momentos

" ¿ lo ves ? Tu no perteneces a un lugar triste y melancolico, tu lugar esta bajo el cielo azul, juvia abandona phantom y ven a fairy tail, te prometo que contemplaras muchos cielos azules como este junto a nosotros " le dijo goku que estaba iluminado por el sol con una gran sonrisa, mientras le ofrecia su mano a juvia

Pero eso fue algo demasiado para la fragil juvia, el ver al saiyajin mojado y con el sol detras de el iluminando su sonrisa, la pobre no pudo aguantar y se desmallo con ojos como corazones y una gran sonrisa en su rostro

* * *

Despues de dejar a juvia, en lugar seguro, goku corrio hacia donde se encontraba el maestro jose porla, pero en su camino, un tipo le intentaba cortar el paso, y era el dragon slayer de hierro, conocido como kurogane no gajeel

" maldito trasero de hada, si piensas que podras llegar al maestro, estas muy loco " decia gajeel con una sonrisa salvaje en su rostro

Pero goku no dejo de correr, y en un parpadeo desaparecio de la vista de jajeel y aparecio detras de el, y con un golpe certero con el lateral de su mano, dejo fuera de juego al dragon slayer, dejando sorprendidos a sus seguidores

" hablas demasiado..." esas fueron las unicas palabras que dijo goku a gajeel antes de que este perdiera el conocimiento

y sin detenerse, goku continuo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el ki mas fuerte del lugar, el cual era del maestro jose porla

Goku continuaba corriendo de un lado a otro pero no encontraba el lugar, ( osea, que se perdio ) y cansado de dar vueltas, comenzo a crear su propio camino destrozando paredes en line recta, hasta que llego a su destino, goku se detuvo un instante y cerro los ojos, recordando todo lo que habia hecho jose porla hasta el momento, goku lentamente abrio los ojos, ojos que reflejaban gran frialdad y ira y con un puñetazo hizo estallar la pared que le separaba de su presa

Jose porla, estaba de pie en la sala y miraba el humo creado por la pared recien estallada y dentro de el se podia ver la sombra de goku el cual lentamente entro en la sala y se puso a unos 15 metros de distancia de jose

" tu nuevamente...hoy me has causado muchos problemas, chico de pelo raro, pero hasta aqui llegaste " decia jose con unos ojos llenos de rabia mientras miraba a goku

" asi que tu eres el maestro jesus de parla " dijo goku mirando friamente a su enemigo

Jose, al escuchar el nombre con el que fue llamado, grandes venas hinchadas le aparecieron

" maldito gusano, te atreves a venir a mi, y ni siquiera sabes mi nombre... ¿ cuanto mas planeas insultarme ? " respondia jose con veneno en su voz

" no hay necesidad de recordar el nombre de alguien que pronto morira " respondio goku con voz fria, algo que no era habitual en el

Jose temblaba de ira por las plabras de goku, su rostro estaba rojo de rabia y su sangre herbia, en su vida nunca le habian hablado y humillado de esa manera y eso no podia quedar asi

Sin mediar palabra extendio su mano hacia goku y le lanzo unos rayos que tenian forma de calaveras violetas

Goku rapidamente se puso en posicion de batalla y comenzo a esquivar todos los ataques, jose que veia como goku esquivaba, aumento el numero de ataques, pero el resultado no cambiaba ya que con su gran velocidad goku los evitaba muy facilmente

" si esto es todo lo que tienes,me decepcionas" decia goku mientras se movia de un lado al otro esquivando

" grrr... Esto es solo el principio niñato " respondia jose gruñendo entre dientes " por fin tengo la oprtunidad de aplastar a tu gremio y tu no me la quitaras ya que-" pero no pudo decir mas porque goku le corto

" deja de farfullar viejo, no me interesan tus motivos estupidos, esto no se arreglara con palabras, sino con los puños " le contesto goku arto de escuchar la palabreria inutil de jose

" chico arrogante...pronto me suplicaras por tu vida " decia jose con una sonrisa

" ya te dije que dejes la palabreria inutil y hables con tus puños " contesto goku tajante

Los dos ahora estaban frente a frente con una distancia minima que les separaba,jose se saco la capa roja y se lanzo a una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo contra goku

Con sus manos rodeadas de magia de color purpura, jose lanzaba golpes a goku que con una mano los desviaba todos sin moverse del lugar

Jose al ver que no funcionaba, con un salto retrocedio y se dispuso a usar magia ya que el cuerpo a cuerpo no servia

"! intenta detener esto ! ! Ola de muerte ! " josec disparo de sus manos dos potentes rayos hacia goku

goku ni siquiera intento evitarlo y se quedo quieto en el lugar aceptando el ataque que causo una gran explosion, jose al ver eso comenzo a reir creyendo que elimino a goku

" jajajaja... Al fin desaparecio la molestia " reia jose como un lunatico

" ¿ esto es todo lo que tienes ? Menuda decepcion eres..." dijo goku que aun estaba en el mismo lugar intacto, pero con sus ropas rotas

" n-n-no puede ser... ! Imposible que continues con vida ! " gritaba jose con rostro sorprendido por ver a goku sin un rasguño

" ¿ acaso pensaste que ese ataque podria matarme ? Si es asi eres mas penoso de lo que pense " contesto goku con rostro decepcionado

" si eso piensas, ¿ por que no recibes mi proximo ataque ? A ver si es tan penoso como dices, claro si es que tienes agallas " decia jose a goku intentado engañarle para que recibiera el ataque

Pero jose no sabia que no habia necesidas de tanta tonteria pues goku ya estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo

" adelante dame tu mejor ataque, pero te advierto... despues de esto conoceras el miedo " le respondio goku con ojos frios

Jose comenzo a acumular magia, la cantidad que estaba acumulando solo era posible para alguien que estaba entre los diez magos santos, mas y mas magia era acumulada, ya que el proximo ataque seria el mas grande

" preparate chico, esto es tu fin, no puedo esperar por ver el rostro de makarov cuando le muestre tu cadaver, ! Explosion oscura ! " despues de regodearse jose uso su ataque de rango mas poderoso

Una gran onda expansiva que tenia propiedades explosivas, ese era el ataque que libero contra goku, una poderosa explosion volo no solo el techo del lugar sino mas de la mitad de las paredes

Jose jadeaba por la cantidad de magia usada pero en su rostro tenia una sonrisa victoriosa

" je..jeje...jejejeje, despues de eso no deria haber quedado ni las cenizas, pobre diablo " decia jose entre jadeos con sonrisa triunfante en su rostro

Pero su sonrisa desaparecio de su rostro, y cambio a una cara de terror al escuchar la voz de goku

" wow, ese ataque si que me sorprendio, si hubiera usado una barrera de ki a tiempo podria estar en problemas en este momento " decia goku sorprendido

Su cuerpo tenia varias heridas, eran leves pero jose realmente consigio herirle,tal parece que cuando goku sintio la fuerza del ataque uso una barrera de ki antes de que fuera peor

" i-i- !imposible ! ! Tu no eres humano ! Eso es...debes ser un monstruo, sino no se entiende que pudieras sobrevivir a ese ataque..." se intentaba convencer jose a si mismo

" ahora, es mi turno y como te dije te mostrare lo que es el miedo antes de eliminarte " dijo goku a jose que aun no podia creer lo que estaba pasando " mira bien, pues sera lo ultimo que veas "

Y con eso goku comenzo a elevar su poder, tpdp el lugar temblaba por la liberacion, pero quien mas temblaba era jose al sentir tan cantidad montruosa de poder, su rostro estaba palido y sudoroso, pero mas palido se puso cuando goku con un grito se convirtio en super saiyajin

"no era un monstruo, sino un dios..." decia jose con voz temblrosa al ver al guerrero dorado frente a el

Goku, con paso lento se acercaba a jose el cual intentaba escapar mientras retrocedia en el suelo, goku continuaba acercandose a el lentamente, paso a paso, jose desesperado intentaba arrañar la pared frente a el un ultimo intento desesperado, pero ya era tarde y goku habia llegado hasta el

" secuestraste a lucy dos veces, intentaste aplastar a mira y engañaste a juvia con tu palabreria barata..." decia goku con voz fria a un jose aterrado " arrepientete de todo en el infierno, jose porla "

 **CON MAKAROV...**

Makarov, despues de recuperarse, corrio rapidamente a magnolia para ver como se encontrabas sus niños, cuando llego al gremio y vio que todos se encontraban en buen estado se alegro, despues de escuchar de ellos la situacion actual, se apresuro al interior del gigante magico

En el camino, makarov habia tomado la decision de eliminar a jose, ya que lo que habia hecho a sus niños no tenia perdon alguno, y con esa resolucion fue a su encuentro, pero lo que vio cuando lego al lugar le dejo sin palabras

En el lugar donde se suponia que encontraria a jose, se encontraba goku, de pie frente al cadaver destrozado del que una vez fue uno de los diez magos santos, los puños de goku aun goteaban la sangre de jose, y por el estado del cadaver era de lo que una vez fue la cabeza, que ahora era un amasijo de carne y pulpa debido a los constantes gopes recividos

Makarov se acerco lentamente, ya que no sabia como reaccionaria goku, pero este se giro al escuchar pasos y miro de quien se trataba, makarov al ver los ojos de goku se paro en seco como si le hubiesen congelado en el lugar, ya que la frialdad reflejada en los ojos de goku hicieron que su cuerpo se detuviera por reflejo

" goku...tu...¿hiciste eso ? " por fin makarov hablo y señalaba el cuerpo de lo que una vez fue jose porla

Goku al escuchar a makarov, sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad y se giro para ver el cuerpo y entonces hablo

" este hombre no tenia salvacion, maestro " dijo goku con un tono de rabia en su voz

" pero..." intento decir makarov pero no tenia manera de refutar ya que el vino con intencion de matar tambien

" maestro, yo suelo dar segundas oportunidades, pero este hombre, si se le dejaba suelto hubiera regresado a las andadas y eso no podia permitirlo, espero que entienda " explico goku a makarov

Makarov sabia que goku no era una persona que se ensañaria con alguien de esa manera sin una razon de peso, al parecer jose sobrepaso el limite de lo que goku podia soportar y este fue el resultado

" haaaa... Limpiemos esto y despues que regresemos al gremio espero que me cuentes lo que ocurrio " dijo makarov con un suspiro de cansancio

Pero el gran consejo de magos aun tenia algo que decir sobre el incidente ocurrido

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Bueno y con esto terminamos este arco, me disculpo por la tardanza pero tuve que recuperar los dias que falte al trabajo por enfermedad y para peor ayer tuve examen... Espero que les gustara el capitulo ya que lo hice mas largo para ustedes**

 **Me salte las otras peleas ya que no las senti relevantes en esta historia espero que entiendan**

 **Un saludo y hasta la proxima**


	15. Chapter 15 ESPECIAL PARTE 1

**Muchos esperabais el nuevo arco, pero siento deciros a todos que no lo recuerdo xD, por lo que tendre que verlo nuevamente y como en estos momentos estoy viendo varios animes, puede que tarde un poco en subir el nuevo arco, lo siento**

 **CAPITULO ESPECIAL : parte 1**

En estos momentos el equipo de erza formado por ella, natsu, gray y lucy , se encuentran regresando de una mision, goku no esta con ellos debido a que le fue ordenada otra mision distinta

" haaa...menuda mision mas aburrida " suspiraba natsu con rostro aburrido

" no siempre hay lios como los de fantom o lulaby, asi que no te quejes " le decia erza

" por una vez estoy con el cabeza de chicle, ultimamente solo hacemos encargos " decia gray

" eso a mi me da lo mismo, pero no entiendo porque el maestro le dio una mision distinta a goku " decia lucy con rostro molesto

" lucy te faltan 1000 años antes de poder cuestionar las ordenes del maestro " respondio erza mirando con mala cara a lucy

" si,si lo que tu digas " respondio lucy de mala gana " ¿hmm ? " se detuvo lucy repentinamente

" ¿ que ocurre lucy ? ¿ por que te detienes ? " pregunto erza al darse cuenta de que su compañera se detuvo

" oye erza... ¿ ese tipo de ahi delante no se parece a goku ? " pregunto lucy mientras señalaba a una persona

Erza, gray y natsu miraron a la persona señalada, este llevaba en su espalda un baston rojo, vestia un dogi color rojo de corte largo, con una camisa de expandex negra en su interior, sus brazaletes y cinturon son azules y trae consigo una bolsita en el cinturon, sus pantalones son del mismo color negro que la camisa interior y en sus tobillos lleva vendas de color azul, usa unos zapatos negros de kung fu

" si se ve similar, pero este se ve como un adulto " dijo gray mientras se frotaba la barbilla

" pues porque no nos acercamos y le preguntamos en vez de estar aqui parados " dijo natsu para sorpresa de todos

Los cuatro se acercaron a este que parecia estar buscando algo y se veia muy perdido

" di-disculpa... " le hablo lucy con voz nerviosa

Cuando este se giro, todos se sorprendieron aun mas al ver que era identico al goku que conocen, pero este se veia como un adulto y mas alto y fuerte

" ¿ me hablas a mi ? " pregunto el hombre

" ¿ podrias decirnos como se llama señor ? " pregunto lucy

" ¿ yo ? Jejejeje, hola soy son goku, pero podeis llamarme goku " saludo este con su mano con su tipica sonrisa

Los cuatro se sorprendieron al escuchar que se llamaban igual, ¿ podria este ser su padre ? O ¿ tal vez su hermano ? Ya que se veia muy joven

" por casualidad no tendras un hermano pequeño con el mismo nombre " la que pregunto fue erza

" ummm... Que yo sepa no, ¿ acaso conoceis a alguien que se ve como yo ? " pregunto el goku adulto

" eso mismo, en nuestro gremio hay un amigo nuestro que se ve exactamente como tu pero mas joven " explico gray al goku adulto

" ya veo...tal parece que una version mia termino en este mundo por algun motivo " pensaba goku mientras observaba a estos chicos

" ¿ ocurre algo ? " pregunto lucy al ver a goku pensando con cara seria

" no...nada, jejejeje y ¿ me podriais contar sobre este lugar ? Ando un poco perdido " pidio goku mientras se frotaba la nuca

Los cuatro al ver como actuaba, cada vez mas y mas pensaban que debian ser familia, ya que se comportaban y hacian los mismos gestos

" ! Claro que si ! ! Vallamos a comer algo mientras te contamos ! " dijo natsu dandole una palmada en la espalda a goku

" ! Ohhh ! Ahora que lo dices yo tambien tengo hambre " respondio goku con una sonrisa mientras se frotaba la barriga

Y los cinco se fueron a una taberna para comer y contarle a goku sobre el lugar, y asi sacarle algo de informacion

* * *

Despues de la comida y ver como este goku comia, los presentes tenian cada vez mas claro que este goku y el suyo tenian que ser familia o algo similar, ellos le contaron sobre este mundo y que este se regia por la magia, esto fue una sorpresa para goku, pero siendo como es no le tomo mucha inportacia, luego ellos le preguntaron de donde venia el, goku al principio fue un poco reticente en hablar, pero despues de ver que no eran malas personas les explico que el venia de otro universo y que se dedicaba a arreglar los problemas temporales por orden de la kaio shin del tiempo

Los cuatro estaban con los ojos como platos y las mandibulas colgando, ya que parecia que lo que este goku les contaba era algo que solo podias encontrar en los libros de fantasia, goku les explico que llego a este mundo mientras perseguia a un enemigo, pero al llegar aqui perdio su rastro

" entonces...¿ tu eres un goku del futuro ? " pregunto erza confusa

" podrias decirlo asi " respondio goku vagamente

" eso quiere decir que nuestro goku, cuando sea adulto ¿ se vera como tu ? " pregunto lucy con expectativas al ver al goku adulto

" si continua entrenando, seguro que se vera como yo, ya que somos la misma persona " respondio goku a lucy con una sonrisa

" te ves mas fuerte que nuestro goku " dijo natsu mientras examinaba al goku adulto

" eso es porque soy el futuro el " respondio este como si fuese obvio

" ¿ y que tan grande es la amenaza que persigues ? " pregunto gray

" bueno, el tipo es un pirata espacial conocido como bojack, despues de intentar alterar el pasado, yo y otro lo perseguimos hasta aqui, pero por alguna razon no puedo detectarle " explico goku a los cuatro

" si nos dices que aspecto tiene, podriamos ayudarte a encontrarle " dijo erza

" eso seria de ayuda, veamos... El tipo tiene un pañuelo en la cabeza y su piel es color esmeralda, tiene el pelo largo color naranja y en su pecho tiene una gran cicatriz " les explico goku el aspecto de bojack mas o menos

" que tipo mas estrafalario " dijo lucy al escuchar como se veia bojack

" con ese aspecto, no creo que sea muy dificil de encontrar " dijo gray

" ¿ es fuerte ese tipo ? " pregunto natsu

" humm...si lo comparamos con la gente de este mundo, diria que si " dijo goku a natsu el cual se emociono al escuchar eso

Con un golpe seco en la mesa con las manos erza hablo

" con todo dicho, ahora separemonos en grupos y busquemos al tal bojack " dijo erza para cerrar el tema

Todos asintieron a la orden de erza, pero cuando todos se levantaron para salir a buscar goku les miro con una sonrisa y dijo

" mi yo de este lugar tiene mucha suerte de tener amigos como vosotros...gracias por la ayuda chicos " les dijo goku a los cuatro que le miraron y le sonrieron

Y de esta manera la busqueda comenzaba

 **EN OTRO LUGAR...**

Podemos ver a el goku de earthland que regresaba de una mision que le fue dada por el maestro makarov, mientras este regresaba sintio un ki muy poderoso de repente lo cual le alerto

" este ki me resulta familiar " se dijo goku " ire a ver de quien se trata " y con eso salio volando al lugar donde se encontraba ese ki familiar

Goku volo hasta un bosque en algun lugar de fiore, cuando sintio que estaba cerca aterrizo y comenzo a caminar hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el ki, pero cuando estaba cerca, una bola de ki fue disparada hacia el

Goku la esquivo, pero otras cuantas bolas fueron disparadas, ya que no podia esquivarlas todas, con sus manos las desvio como pudo y despues de eso grito al atacante

" ! Tu cobarde, si quieres pelear sal y deja los ataques furtivos ! " grito goku hacia el lugar de donde los ataques provenian

" ¿ cobarde ? Que insolencia que alguien tan debil me diga eso " dijo la voz

Por algun motivo, goku sintio que esa voz le era familiar, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando el propietario de esa voz salio a la luz

Este vestia un traje de espandex completo de color negro, en su pecho portaba una armadura de combate con una proteccion que le rodeaba el cuello, usaba guantes y botas blancas pero con unos tonos negros en ellas

" ! Vegeta ! " grito goku sorpendido al ver a su amigo y rival

" te ves divertido con ese aspecto, insecto " dijo vegeta con una media sonrisa al ver al joven goku

" ¿ como llegaste a este mundo ? " pregunto goku

Vegeta al examinar bien al goku frente a el comprendio que este no era el que llego a este lugar con el

" yo podria decirte lo mismo kakaroto ¿ porque te ves como un adolescente ? " respondio vegeta con otra pregunta

" es una historia muy larga " dijo goku

" tenemos tiempo, por lo que empieza a hablar " dijo vegeta con los brazos cruzados

 **FIN DE LA PARTE 1 DEL ESPECIAL**

 **Y bueno, este especial sera en dos partes, se que es corto pero voy justo de tiempo, por eso lo hago en dos partes, si la cosa va bien, en dos dias tendre la parte dos terminada, muchos me pidieron que usara las ropas de goku xeno, pero ¿ no es mejor que el propio goku xeno aparezca ? Jajajaja...bueno eso es todo, un saludo y hasta la proxima**


	16. Chapter 16 ESPECIAL PARTE 2

**! Superamos los 400 reviews ! Wow es impresionante, y mas cuando pienso que en un inicio esto no estaba pensado como una serie xD, que decir...sois fantasticos por el apoyo que recibe la historia cada capitulo, me gusta que el 99% de ustedes siempre dais comentarios positivos y eso me pone muy feliz, aunque no lo creais cuando me dais consejos yo lo tomo muy enserio y intento hacer lo posible en adaptarlos, algunas veces no se puede, pero asi es la vida, los comentarios negativos no me disgustan ya que en toda historia siempre hay a quien no les guste algo, pero bueno... que me alargo mas de la cuenta, comencemos ya con el especial**

* * *

 **CAPITULO ESPECIAL :parte 2**

* * *

Goku le contaba a vegeta como llego a hearthland y sus circunstancias, vegeta escuchaba todo con un rostro muy serio, pero en su interior estaba bastante sorprendido

" ya veo...asi que tu eres el kakaroto de esa epoca " dijo vegeta comprendiendo la situacion

" eso es, pero ¿ tu de que epoca eres ? " pregunto goku interesado

" yo provengo de bastante mas adelante en el tiempo, no puedo decir cuanto pero es bastante " respondio vegeta a medias

Goku tenia cara de enfado por no recibir una respuesta completa, pero rapidamente cambio a su rostro de siempre y con sus manos detras de la cabeza dijo

" bueno, que mas da " con rostro despreocupado respondio de esa manera

" tu siempre tan despreocupado, insecto " dijo vegeta con una vena en la cabeza por la actitud del joven goku

 **EN LA CIUDAD...**

Podemos ver a bojack caminado entre la gente tranquilamente, este observa a los habitantes de este mundo y sus poderes mientras sonrie maliciosamente

" la gente de este mundo es basura, su poder es insignificante " pensaba bojack " no seria mala idea quedarme en este lugar y convertirme en su amo y señor, no creo me tomara mucho tiempo en conseguirlo " reia maliciosamente " mientras tenga este brazalete inibidor de ki, esos saiyajins nunca podran encontrarme " se decia a si mismo mientras observaba el brazalete negro colocado en su muñeca

 **CON GOKU XENO...**

Goku junto con erza y lucy caminaban por la ciudad buscando al bojack, goku se sentia incomodo por que lucy estaba agarrada de su brazo mientras caminaban

" oye...¿ porque te pegas a mi brazo ? " preguntaba goku confuso y incomodo

" oh, ya que eres goku, esto es un acto reflejo de mi cuerpo, no le tomes inportancia "respondio lucy con una gran sonrisa mientras enterraba mas sus pechos en el musculoso brazo de goku xeno " oh y por cierto, soy lucy, recuerdalo "

Goku,se frotaba la nuca nervioso por el comportamiento de lucy, ya que aunque tenia una gran sonrisa, cuando ella le dijo que recordara su nombre, un aura oscura la rodeaba ¿ que pasaba con esta chica tan peligrosa ? Y ¿ cual era su relacion con el goku de este lugar ? Esas cosas pensaba goku xeno

Este miro hacia erza para recibir respuesta, pero erza solo se encogio de hombros, ¿ que pasa con esta gente ? Pensaba el saiyajin

 **CON NATSU Y GRAY...**

Natsu y gray se escaparon cuando lucy en el sorteo de grupos les lanzo una mirada que decia " si no os marchais de aqui ya, morireis " ellos escucharon eso en sus cabezas y se largaron del lugar

" wow, esa lucy puede ser terrorifica cuando se trata de goku " decia gray sudando al recordarlo

" y lo peor esque ese nisiquiera es nuestro goku " respondia natsu

" eso es cierto, pero si lo que dijo es cierto, nuestro goku en el futuro sera como el " decia grey

" se veia muy poderoso ¿ no crees ? " decia natsu recordando el aura que desprendia goku xeno

"tienes razon y creo que oculta un poder increible " respondio grey

Mientras caminaban y debatian sobre el poder que ocultaba goku, los dos pasaron justo al lado de bojack, gray fue el unico en darse cuenta por lo que agarro a natsu y lo llevo a una esquina

" ¿ que te pasa ahora ? " dijo natsu por lo repentino

" mira cabeza de chicle, ¿ no es ese el tipo que busca el goku adulto ? " dijo gray mientras señalaba a bojack

Natsu lo miro detenidamente, y despues de unos instantes se golpeo la palmacon su puño y dijo " ! Es el ! "

Gray al ver eso solo pudo suspirar mientras una gota de sudor le salia en la cabeza, ¿ este chico siempre fue tan estupido ? Pensaba gray de su compañero

" la cuestion ahora es...¿ que debemos hacer ? ¿avisamos a los demas o le atacamos ? " propuso gray

" jejeje ¿ acaso hay que decirlo ? Lo atacaremos y le derrotaremos " respondio natsu con una sonrisa salvaje y corrio a atacar

" ! Que haces idiota ! " grito gray, pero fue inutil ya que natsu no le escuchaba

Natsu sin mediar palabra ataco a bojack con un puñetazo de fuego, pero cuando se dio cuenta en el lugar no habia nadie y el golpe dio contra una silla

" jujujuju, no se quien eres, pero te faltan mil años antes de darme un golpe sorpresa, gusano " dijo bojack que se encontraba detras de natsu

" ! Maldicion ! " exclamo natsu sorprendido

Bojack lanzo un puñetazo en el rostro de natsu el cual salio disparado contra un edificio cercano estrellandose contra el

En ese instante unas lanzas de hielo fueron disparadas, pero bojack con su mano extendida, acumulo ki y las lanzas de hielo desaparecieron al contacto

" tch, pense que habia acertado " dijo gray poniendo mala cara

" nada mal el ataque furtivo, pero eso solo funciona contra basura como ustedes " respondio bojack con una sonrisa arrogante

" esto no va bien...este tipo es un monstruo, ni el cabeza de cerilla y yo juntos podemos hacerle nada, debemos avisar a los demas " pensaba gray que entendia la diferencia entre ellos

Mientras gray pensaba, de los escombros y con un grito de frustracion salia natsu,que por su mirada aun no entendia la diferencia de poder entre ellos y bojack

" ! Tu tipo verde, ahora veras lo poderoso que es un dragon slayer ! " le gritaba natsu a bojack el cual solo reia

Gray al ver eso se acerco a natsu y en voz baja le dijo al oido

" escucha natsu, mientras yo le distraigo tu lanza una bola de fuego al cielo, eso servira para que los demas sepan nuestra posicion " le explicaba gray a natsu

" ! Que ! Me niego, porque no lo distraigo yo y tu lanzas el aviso " decia natsu molesto

" escucha bien, tu magia de fuego es lo mejor para dar el aviso, por eso debes hacerlo " le dijo gray

" grrr... Esta bien " natsu de mala gana acepto

Con eso dicho, gray encaro a un bojack que estaba esperandoles con brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de superioridad, eso molesto a gray y con todo lo que tenia uso su ice geiser para distraer a bojack, mientras natsu disparo una gran bola de fuego al cielo

 **AL OTRO LADO DE LA CIUDAD...**

Mientras el grupo de goku xeno, en estos momentos se encontraban en el interior de una cafeteria comiendo, por lo que no se dieron cuenta del aviso

 **EN LA ENTRADA DE LA CIUDAD...**

Goku el cual junto con vegeta llegaron a esta ciudad despues de rastrear el ki de goku xeno

" parece que el kakaroto de mi tiempo se encuentra en esta ciudad " decia vegeta mientras caminaba

Pero cuando goku estaba por decir algo, vio la bola de fuego estallar en el cielo y reconocio ese ki

" ese es el ki de ntasu, y parece que el de gray esta bajando a un ritmo peligroso " dijo goku con rostro serio

" ¿ son esos amigos tuyos ? " pregunto vegeta

" si, son compañeros de gremio y siento que estan en peligro " respondio goku

" quiza se encontraron con bojack, si ese es el caso sera mejor que nos apresuremos insecto, o tus amigos moriran " le dijo vegeta con rostro serio

Goku asintio a lo dicho por vegeta y los dos se dispusieron a ir a toda velocidad al lugar donde sus amigos se encontraban ( NA : se que podrian usar la teleportacion, pero asi es mejor )

Goku y vegeta se movian a gran velocidad esquivando a personas, puestos y cosas varias, goku tenia el rostro mezclado con seriedad y preocupacion por sus compañeros y eso es algo que a vegeta no le fue pasado por alto

Ya estaban cerca y con sus ojos entrenados pudo ver como bojack tenia a gray y natsu agarrados de la cabeza, uno en cada mano suspendidos en el aire, goku sin mediar palabra acelero aun mas y sin aviso previo, conecto un poderoso golpe en el plexo solar de bojack mandandolo a volar muy lejos del lugar atravesando casas y por ultimo el muro que rodeaba la ciudad

" ! Chicos estais bien ! " decia goku nervioso mientras sacudia a sus dos amigos

" tanquilo kakaroto, estan solo inconscientes " dijo vegeta para tanquilizar a goku

" ya veo...gracias que llegamos a tiempo " decia goku feliz al saber que sus amigos estaban bien

Mientras goku los cargaba a los dos y los dejaba en un lugar seguro, bojack habia regresado al lugar y estaba ileso para sorpresa de goku

" jajajaja, eso no estuvo nada mal, fue un buen golpe, pero con eso no basta para derrotarme " decia bojack mientras se frotaba el lugar golpeado de forma burlona

" eso me alegra, porque de esta forma podre devolverte lo que le hiciste a mis amigos... ! HAAA ! " dijo goku y con un grito entro en su estado super saiyajin

" ahora que te miro bien ¿ no eres son goku ? Te hiciste mas pequeño...bah, da lo mismo grande o pequeño pensaba matarte de todas formas " decia bojack mientras se frotaba la barbilla

" oye kakaroto, este tipo es mi presa, no te metas " decia vegeta con una vena en la cabeza

" lo siento vegeta, pero no puedo perdonar a este tipo " respondio goku con una mirada muy seria

Cuando vegeta miro los ojos de este kakaroto, se sorprendio al ver que era muy distinto al kakaroto de su tiempo, ¿ que debe haberle pasado para tener esa mirada ? Vegeta no lo entendia, pero no le disgustaba este kakaroto, a diferencia de de su tiempo

! Humph, haz lo que quieras insecto, pero que no se te ocurra perder " de mala gana vegeta cedio ante la mirada de el joven goku , el cual asintio

" hey ustedes dos, espero que so olvidaran que estoy aqui" dijo bojack molesto por sentirse ignorado " bueno, empezare por apalstar al enano jejeje" se rio bojack y entonces aumento su poder

Con ese aumento su camisa se destrozo, dejandolo sin la parte superior, el pañuelo de su cabeza volo, y sus musculos aumentaron, su piel ahora era de un color mas claro

" comenzemos el juego jejeje " dijo bojack y los dos chocaron sus puños creando un crater

 **CON GOKU XENO...**

mientras goku xeno disfrutaba de su comida junto a lucy y erza, sintio el poder de su yo de este mundo, eso solo queria decir que el rival debia ser bojack ya que vegeta se encontraba tambien en el lugar

" ¿ ocurre algo goku ? " pregunto lucy al ver a goku serio

" parece que mi yo de este mundo se encuentra peleando con aquel que buscaba " respondio goku xeno

" ¿ como puede ser eso posible ? Goku deberia estar en una mision en otro lugar " dijo erza

" tal parece que se encontro con mi compañero y los dos llegaron aqui buscando a bojack " respondio goku xeno

"! Mi goku esta aqui tambien ! " dijo lucy emocionada " esto no es bueno, si se juntan mi goku con su version adulta, puede que muera por el sangrado nasal masivo " decia lucy con una sonrisa pervertida

" deberiamos avisar a natsu y gray para que dejen de buscar " propuso erza

" oh, si es por esos dos, tambien estan en el lugar y por sus energias parece que pelearon y fueron derrotados " respondio goku a erza la cual puso su mano en la cara

" esos estupidos..." fue lo unico que dijo erza con voz decepcionada

 **EN EL LUGAR DE LA PELEA...**

La pelea no andaba muy bien para goku, ya que bojack era mas poderoso que el, el nivel de poder de bojack era similar a un ssj 2 nivel medio, por lo que goku que no alcanzaba aun ese nivel no tenia oportunidad alguna

Goku luchaba bien, pero la diferencia de poder se hacia mas y mas evidente, ya que bojack solo jugaba con el, vegeta que miraba todo con brazos cruzados estaba al limite de su paciencia, al principio se divertia viendo a kakaroto sufrir, pero amedida que la pelea avanzaba empezo a molestarle el ver como su rival era apaleado de esa manera tan humillante

Cuando vegeta estaba por entrar en la pelea, aparecio el goku de su tiempo acompañado de dos jovencitas hermosas y muy bien dotadas, lo cual sorprendio a vegeta ya que sabia que kakaroto no era muy avispado en esas cosas

" vegeta, que haces mirando " pregunto goku extrañado

"queria ver como apaleaban a tu yo joven, pero y tu que haces con esas dos chiquillas " dijo vegeta con el ceño fruncido

" oh, al parecer estas dos son amigas de mi yo de este mundo " dijo goku señalando a las dos

Al ver como les presentaba goku xeno, lucy se puso de mal humor y le pateo en la espinilla y por alguna razon erza le dio un pellizco en el costado

Vegeta al ver eso, solo sonreia por las acciones de las chicas,al parecer el kakaroto de este mundo tenia mejor gusto en cuanto a mujeres que el suyo

Cuando erza y lucy vieron como su goku estaba siendo apaleado, in tentaron entrar en la pelea, pero vegeta se interpuso y les corto el camino

" ! Aparta, debo ayudar a mi goku ! " gritaba desesperada lucy a vegeta

" ! Quitate del camino, no aguanto ver a goku de esa manera ! " gritaba erza con voz llena de dolor a vegeta

" ! Cierren la boca insectos ! Si van lo unico que conseguiran sera morir " les reprendio vegeta a las dos chicas

Las dos estaban frustradas y con lagrimas en sus ojos al saber que eran tan inutiles que no podian ni apoyar a su amigo y ser querido en este momento dificil

Por otro lado goku estaba ya casi derrotado, nada de lo que hacia valia contra el poder de bojack, y con su ultimo aliento trato de usar el kamehameha, pero bojack aparecio antes de que pudiera cargarlo y con su codo y rodilla dio un poderoso ataque que dejo a goku en el suelo, ya todo parecia terminado, pero repentinamente un goku con los ojos en blanco se puso en pie tambaleandose, y por un instante entro en ssj 2, sorprendiendo a bojack

Ese instante fue para darle un golpe que le dejo una cicatriz nueva en el pecho a bojack, que con esta ahora parecia que tenia una especie de " X " alargada en el pecho

Despues de ese ataque desesperado, goku cayo inconsciente al suelo perdiendo su transformacion, dejando a un bojack furioso, que estaba por darle el golpe final

Pero ese golpe no llegaria, ya que el goku xeno, en un despiste de vegeta, entro en ssj3 y aparecio tras bojack dandole un golpe con el dorso de su mano en la nuca, dejando fuera de combate

 **20 MINUTOS DESPUES...**

Goku despertaba en el regazo de lucy, la cual aprovecho la ocasion para acariciarle el pelo y darle algunos besos cuando nadie les miraba, o eso creia ella pero erza lo vio varias veces y por alguna razon que desconocia le molestaba

" que...paso con ese tipo " preguntaba goku adolorido

" tranquilo, tu version adulta lo derroto " respondio erza

" ya veo... ¿ y donde estan el y vegeta ? " pregunto goku por ellos

" esos dos, junto con natsu y gray se fueron a comer algo " explico lucy feliz mientras aun tenia a su querido en su regazo

" te dejaron esto, dijeron que tu sabrias lo que es " dijo erzaentregandole una semilla verde

Goku tomo felizmente la semilla y se la comio, segundos despues para sorpresa de las chicas, tanto sus heridas como su agotamiento desaparecieron y se puso en pie renovado, lo cual puso un poco triste a lucy

Mientras este hacia estiramientos, los cuatro que fueron a comer regresaron

Cuando los dos gokus se vieron, por alguna razon que nadie entendio, se pusieron a hacer como si el tro fuera un reflejo de un espejo, lo cual les divertia

Cuando terminaron de hacer el idiota gracias a que vegeta les grito, los dos se dieron la mano

" gracias, si no hubieras derrotado al tipo ese, yo estaria muerto " agradecio goku joven a su version adulta

"jajajaja, seria raro dejar que me mataran frente a mi ojos ¿ no te parece ? " reia alegre el goku adulto

" bueno kakaroto, es hora de marcharnos " dijo vegeta

" vale, bueno chicos me agrado conocerlos, lo pase bien " se despedia goku xeno de los cuatro de fairy tail

Los cuatro se acercaron a goku y vegeta y les dieron un pareton de manos, menos lucy que le beso en la mejilla

Cuando terminaron las despedidas y goku y vegeta abrieron el portal para regresar fueron detenidos por el goku joven

" ! Espera yo del futuro ! Dime un modo de poder superarme ! " pidio goku

Goku xeno solo le dio una sonrisa y le dijo

" tranquilo, ya tienes el nivel, solo necesitas un detonante pra la proxima fase " le dijo el goku xeno " no desesperes yo joven, pronto lo lo alcanzaras, hasta siempre " y con esas palabras y su tipico pulgar arriba desaparecio junto con el portal

Goku miro al cielo, recordando lo dicho por su yo futuro, un " detonante " eso seria como cuando gohan alcanzo el ssj 2, por lo tanto el tenia el nivel pero le faltaba el detonante

" esto se pone cada vez mas interesante " dijo goku con una gran sonrisa

Y junto con sus compañeros regresaron al gremio de fairy tail

* * *

 **FIN DEL ESPECIAL**

* * *

 **Y con esto terminamos el especial,tenemos un pequeño avance de lo que ocurrira en el proximo arco, junto con el consejo de goku xeno, creo que fue un espoiler muy grande xD**

 **Por cierto, muchos me preguntais si la princesa hisui o como se escriba sera parte del harem, pues bueno yo os pregunto a ustedes ¿ quereis que sea parte del harem ? Ya aviso que lo considerare, pero en caso de aceptarlo sera la ultima, ya no mas, 5 son el tope no quiero hacer un harem masivo ni niguna mierda de esas**

 **Y bueno con esto me despido, comenten y de paso visiten mis otros fics que no cuesta nada xd**

 **Hasta la proxima**


	17. QUE LES PARECIO A USTEDES ?

QUE TAL AMIGOS, ESTO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER PERO ME GUSTARIA SABER SU OPINION ACERCA DE LA PELICULA DE FAIRY TAL: DRAGON CRY

RECIEN LA VI Y LA UNA COSA QUE PUEDO DECIR ES... ! PECHOS ! MUCHOS PECHOS GRANDES Y REBOTANDO, DEMASIADO FANSERVICE A MI PARECER

NO ESTOY ENCONTRA DE ESO, ME GUSTO EL DISEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES, CREO QUE ME GUSTO MAS EL PEDACITO QUE HABIA DESPUES DE LOS CREDITOS FINALES, OJALA HUBIERAN PUESTO ESO EN LA HISTORIA Y NO LO DE LA VARA...

BUENO Y ESO ES TODO, ME GUSTARIA SABER QUE OPINAN DE LA PELICULA

PD: ESTOY YA CON LA SAGA DE LA TORRE DEL CIELO, EN UNOS CUANTOS DIAS SUBIRE CAPITULO

PD 2 : ME ENCANTO JUVIA Y SU RADAR PARA ENCONTRAR A GRAY, QUIZA USE ESO EN EL FIC JAJAJAJA

PD 3 : LA TRANSFORMACION DE NATSU COMO QUE ME PARECIO MUY RANDOM Y CHAFA

COMENTEN Y COMENTEN CARAJOOO ! JAJAJAJAJ


	18. Chapter 18 ARCO DE LA TORRE DEL CIELO 1

**! Somos mas de 100 followers ! Cada dia que pasa siento que no merezco que la historia sea tan bien valorada, se que me repito mucho, pero en verdad... Sois los mejores, ojala esta historia llegue a mas personas y la puedan disfrutar al igual que yo disfruto escribiendola para ustedes**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 13 : ARCO DE LA TORRE DEL CIELO - PARTE 1**

* * *

En estos momentos goku y sus compañeros de equipo se encuentran disfrutando de unas vacaciones en un resort, el akane resort, el cual tiene playa, parque de diversiones, casino, etc...

Los chicos estan disfrutando de la playa, pero de alguna manera son el centro de atencion, y eso es debido al joven saiyajin, este por recomendacion de natsu ( ya hay que ser tonto para escucharle xD ) esta usando un bañador tipo brief de color negro

Cuando salieron de los vestidores, erza y lucy al ver a goku con ese tipo de bañador, un pequeño sangrado nasal les salio a las dos al ver al escultural cuerpo joven de goku con solo un bañador de tipo brief

Cuando todos salieron a la playa, tanto erza que portaba un bikini de color negro y su pelo recojido en una coleta y lucy que portaba un bikini blanco con su cabello en dos coletas, los hombres se las comian con la mirada y las mujeres lo mismo con goku, pero una en especial estaba al punto de morir por falta de sangre y esa era juvia, que les siguio hasta el resort a escondidas

Despues del dia de diversion en la playa, cada uno se retiro a su habitacion de hotel para ducharse y cambiarse ya que esta noche tocaba divertirse en el casino

Erza en su habitacion, se relajaba en la hamaca del balcon, y debido al cansancio del dia se quedo dormida, ella tuvo un sueño, un sueño de esclavitud, donde la gente era obligada a construir una especie de extraña torre, tambien soño con el sacrificio de un anciano y sobretodo en su tiempo como esclava

Erza se levanto repentinamente, su frente estaba llena de sudor, u n sudor frio debido a la pesadilla, ella se miro las muñecas, aunque no tenia nada en ellas, aun sentia la sensacion de los grilletes

Erza se puso en pie y se miro al espejo, por alguna razon no se sentia segura y debido a eso cambio a su armadura habitual

" umu...de esta manera es mas comodo para alguien como yo " se decia erza a si misma autodespreciandose

Mientras ella se miraba con desprecio, alguien toco a la puerta y despues la abrio

" erza, ¿ quieres divertirte en el casino del sotano ? " era lucy la que preguntaba

Lucy vestia un hermoso vestido color escarlata, el vestido tenia un gran corte en el lateral de la falda y tenia un gran escote que no dejaba mucho a la imaginacion

" ahora que lo dices, creo haber escuchado algo " dijo erza

" goku, natsu y gray nos estan esperando abajo " dijo lucy para apremiar a erza

" en ese caso..." erza uso su equipacion magica para cambiar a un hermoso vestido violeta, este tenia un gran escote, tambien portaba unos guantes blancos que llegaban hasta un poco mas del codo, su pelo ahora estaba recojido para que se pudiera ver la parte de la espalda, el vestido a doferencia del de lucy que portaba el corte en el lateral, el de erza lo portaba en la parte delantera

" ¿ me vere bien asi ? " dijo erza posando con el vestido

" claro que si, pero es un poco demasiado elegante " respondio lucy al ver lo extrema que era erza " como sea... ! Vamonos erza que nos esperan ! " dijo lucy zanjando el tema y saliendo

Erza se miro nuevamente en el espejo y con unos ojos un poco tristes se dijo a si misma

" de vez en cuando, tomarme un dia para mi misma no es malo " y con eso salio de la habitacion para encontrarse con los demas

Cuando las dos llegaron, goku, gray y natsu las estaban esperando en el recibidor del hotel, natsu vestia las mismas ropas de siempre, gray vestia una camisa color granate con una corbata y pantalones de pinza, goku portaba un traje completo de color negro con una camisa blanca con su corbata a juego

" ! Se tardaron mucho ! " grito natsu molesto

" lo sentimos " se disculpo lucy

" tranquilas, el solo se queja por vicio " respondio gray

Goku miro a las dos chicas, las miro de arriba a abajo, ellas dos se dieron cuenta de como las miraba y a causa de eso se sonrrojaron , luego de haberlas mirado bien, goku con una sonrisa les dijo

" ustedes dos, esta noche se ven muy hermosas con esos vestidos " goku las alabo de la manera que su maestro en el amor loki le dijo que hiciera si se ponian un vestido

"¿ l-l-lo dices en verdad ? " pregunto lucy cuyas mejillas estaban rojas, toda nerviosa

" claro, esta noche brillais mas que las estellas " respondio goku con la frase que le dijo loki

Erza que no acostumbraba a ser elogiada de esa manera, se puso tan roja y nerviosa que invoco una espada y la balanceaba hacia todos lados por la verguenza

" ! q-q-q-que estas diciendo ! !¿ yo no soy para nada hermosa ?! " decia erza tartamudenado por la verguenza

Goku se acerco a ella, y con su mano agarro la mano de ella que valanceaba la espada peligrosamente y la detuvo, pero le dijo algo al oido suavemente como un susurro

" esta noche tu, eres la mas hermosa de todas " le susurro otra de las frases que le dijo loki

Eso causo que una gran nuve de vapor saliera de la cabeza de erza, mientras su rostro estaba de un carmesi intenso

" bueno, señoritas...¿ nos vamos ? " goku diciendo eso con una sonrisa ofrecio sus brazos a las dos

Estas aun con la cara roja, obedientemente aceptaron ser escoltadas por el saiyajin el cual pensaba " _hice todo tal cual me dijo loki y parece que las dos estan felices...cuando nos veamos debere invitarle a algo "_ y asi los cinco marcharon hacia el casino en el sotano

Ya en el casino ( _N/A : espero que no os enfadeis por no describirlo, pero es muy bizarro )_ cada quien fue a jugar por su cuenta,mientras goku al no entender de juegos de azar se fue directo al bufet para dar su tipico espectaculo de como come un saiyajin, mientras el deboraba sin miramientos un bufet que se suponia debia durar toda la noche, una joven se acerco a el y le llamo la atencion

" hola, goku-sama " dijo la joven con voz timida

Goku con los carrillos inflados como un hamster, se giro para ver quien era, era una jovel de pelo largo azul marino, portaba un vestido del mismo color con un escote bien pronunciado, el vestido dejaba su espalda a la vista, mientras portaba un medallon dorado con el simbolo de fairy tail ( le pondre el pelo largo ya que asi se ve mas linda )

" oh, si es juvia ¿ que te trae por aqui ? " pregunto goku

" juvia tambien esta de vacaciones " respondio juvia pero en su mente pensaba " _no dejare que esas dos disfruten de un tiempo "love love " con goku sama "_

" entonces, que te parece si te quedas con nosotros, cuantos mas mejor " dijo goku con una sonrisa

" ! Encantada ! " respondio juvia muy feliz mientras abrazaba el brazo de goku y hundia sus pechos en el

Por otro lado, estaba natsu, que furioso por no poder ganar en la maquina en la que jugaba, se puso a golpearla de pura rabia, mientras un empleado intentaba detenerle, pero una voz le llamo la atencion a natsu

" detente chico, los casinos son para gente adulta, para " dandys " ¿ lo entiendes ? " dijo el tipo misterioso

Cuando natsu miro a la persona que le hablo, se fijo en lo extraño que era su cuerpo era cuadrado, vestia un traje azul, con una bufanda alrededor de su cuello cuadrado, y portaba un sombrero y gafas negras

" ! Un tipo cuadrado ! " grito natsu sorprendido

" chico dejame decirte algo..." mientras decia eso su curpo comenzo a brillar y parte de su cuerpo atrapo a natsu de los brazos estampandolo en la maquina de bingo en el aire "solo hay dos caminos que los hombres deben recorrer "

" ¿ que hablas ? " dijo natsu confuso

" primero : vivir como un dandy ..." dijo el tipo mientras le señalaba con el dedo

" ! Quien eres tu ! " preguntaba natsu furioso mientras trataba de liberarse

" segundo : detenerte y conocer tu final, ¿ entendiste ? " dijo el tipo mientras su mano se convertia en un arma y un laser apuntaba la cabeza de natsu

Y sin decir mas, disparo a natsu a la cabeza con su arma

 **CON GRAY...**

Por otro lado gray que estaba en la barra tomando una bebida, fue llamado por alguien

" ¿ eres gray fullbuster ? " pregunto la persona

En cuanto gray se giro para ver de quien se trataba, la persona en cuestion ataco a gray sin previo aviso

 **CON ERZA Y LUCY...**

Erza y lucy estaban jugando a las cartas, cuando oyeron el sonido de algo estallar

" eso sera por el desfile " respondio un hombre que estaba en la misma mesa

" quiza deberiamos pasarnos luego " dijo lucy

" quiza mas tarde " respondio erza

 **CON GRAY...**

Grey se hay librado por muy poco del ataque sorpresa, frente a el estaba un tipo alto con turbante y una cosa de metal que cubria su boca, portaba un parche en un ojo

" tu, maldito...! Quien demonios eres ! " le pregunto gray con voz furiosa

" ¿ donde esta erza ? " pregunto el tipo

Gray arrugo el rostro furioso al saber que este tipo buscaba a su compañera

 **CON ERZA Y LUCY...**

Tal parecia que las cosas le estaba yendo bien a las chicas, ya que erza estaba de racha

" ! Erza eres increible ! " gritaba lucy emocianada por la gran racha de erza

Erza tenia un rostro contento por la racha y con sus dedos en la barbilla sonreia

" fufufu, parece que estoy en racha " decia erza mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

Mientras la gente estaba impresionada por la racha de erza, el repartidor de cartas fue cambiado repentinamente por otro, el cual le hablo a erza

" si asi lo piensas, ¿ que tal si hacemos un juego especial ? " dijo el repartidor mientas mezclaba las cartas

Las dos chicas se sorprendieron por lo dicho por el repartidor, pero luego que lanzara unas cartas frente a erza las cuales tenian una letra cada una y entre ellas formaban la palabra " **D-E-A-T-H** " erza alzo la vista para ver el rostro del repartidor y su cara se descompuso

" juguemos un juego donde tu vida este en juego, erza-neesan " dijo el repartidor con un rostro enfermizo

Erza, al ver el rostro del repartidor, por algun motivo lo reconocio, algo que extraño a lucy

" tu eres...¿ sho ? " dijo erza con una voz preocupada

" cuanto tiempo, neesan " respondio sho

" estas ¿ bien ? " pregunto erza con rostro que denotaba algun tipo de culpa

" erza..." dijo lucy que no comprendia la razon del rostro que erza estaba poniendo

 **CON GOKU...**

Mucho antes que todo sucediera, goku se habia marchado del casino, despues de acabar con todo el bufet, el saiyajin aun seguia hambriento, por lo que se marcho hacia el restaurante para continuar con su masacre

Junto a el, estaba juvia que decidio seguir a goku, cuando los dos arribaron al restaurante, goku comenzo a pedir comida y a devorarla mientras juvia, sentada a su lado solo le miraba extasiada

Cuando alguna mujer intentaba acercarse a goku para intentar hablarle, juvia lo impedia liberando una gran sed de sangre

Un rato despues, goku por fin se sentia satisfecho, por lo que decidio que ya era momento de regresar con los demas, cuando el y juvia caminaban de regreso, ella intentando entablar algo de conversacion le pregunto

" goku-sama..." intento preguntar juvia pero goku la interrumpio

" no me llames goku-sama, cada vez que lo dices siento un picazon en la espalda " le pidio este mostrandole con gesto lo del picazon

" ..." intento decir juvia nuevamente pero goku con el dedo indice negaba

" solo dime goku como los demas, si no lo haces no te contenstare ¿ entendiste ? " le dijo goku poniendo una cara falsa de enfado

"e-entiendo...goku..." con toda la cara roja juvia dijo su nombre sin formalismos

Goku al ver lo que juvia se esforzo, le regalo una sonrisa y le acaricio la cabeza, gracias a esto juvia casi olvida lo que queria preguntarle, pero haciendo un maximo esfuerzo le pregunto

" G-goku...¿ que tal me veo con este vestido ? " pregunto juvia muy avergonzada mientras trataba de posar para el con su vestido

Goku pensaba que se miraba linda con el, y por eso, usando su frase estandar que loki le enseño, la repitio para juvia, susurrandosela en su oido

" esta noche, tu eres la mas hermosa " le susurro en el oido muy suavemente

Eso fue demasiado para el corazon de la pobre juvia, despues de que todo su cuerpo se pusiera rojo, la pobre se desmayo de la sobredosis de dulzura con una cara sonriente

Eso fue una sorpresa para goku, que al verla desmayarse, rapidamente la agarro de la cintura y lentamente la dejo en el sofa que habia en el pasillo

" _¿ que fue lo que paso ?...quiza se encontraba mal, ya que tenia la cara roja "_ pensaba goku de manera inocente

En ese momento escucho gritos, y vio gente que venia corriendo de la zona del casino, por un momento goku penso que debia tratarse de natsu que perdio los estribos otra vez y causo un alboroto, pero por si acaso lo mejor seria ir y ver que ocurria

Cuando goku llego al lugar, todo estaba destrozado y por alguna razon sus amigos estaban mortificados, ¿ que habia ocurrido ?

" chicos, ¿ que diablos paso aqui ? " pregunto goku, buscando respuestas

Todos al ver a goku, cambiaron sus rostros y lucy corrio hacia el y entre sus brazos comenzo a llorar

" ! Goku se llevaron a erza ! " grito lucy entre lagrimas

Goku abrio mucho los ojos sorprendido por la revelacion, cuando miro a natsu y gray ellos solo agacharon la cabeza frustrados mientras apretaban sus puños, goku con un suspiro les dijo con rostro serio pero tranquilo

" vamos a calmarnos primero, y luego cuentenme todo lo ocurrido " les dijo goku con tono firme y ellos asintieron

Todos se sentaron y se dispusieron a contarle al saiyajin lo ocurrido

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **EXTRA : LUCY CONOCE LA VERDAD**

Esto ocurre varias semanas antes de los eventos de la torre del cielo...

Lucy se encontraba sentada junto a goku en un banco cerca del rio al atradecer con su rostro serio mirando al suelo, mientras goku estaba a su lado con el rostro tambien serio, el ambiente estaba tenso alrededor de ellos

Y os preguntareis... ¿ porque estan de esta manera ?... Bueno...todo ocurrio esa misma mañana

 **FLASHBACK...**

Una noche, mientas goku acompaño a loki a un cabaret donde las mujeres te atienden de varias maneras, podemos ver a goku rodeado de mujeres junto con loki hablando de algo importante

" oye amigo, ¿ que hay con esa cara ? ¿ acaso no te estas divirtiendo ? " preguntaba loki a goku mientras abrazaba a varias chicas

" lo siento loki... Lo que ocurre es que tengo un dilema " respondio goku con rostro serio, mientras tres chicas jugueteaban con el

" ¿ ohh ? Cuentame de que se trata, quiza pueda ayudarte " contesto loki a su amigo mientras frota el trasero de las chicas

" hay una cosa que le estoy ocultando a lucy, erza y mira lo saben pero no se como lucy reaccionaria si se lo contara... ¿ que deberia hacer ? " le explico goku a loki con rostro serio, mientras dos chicas le llenaban el rostro de marcas de carmin por los besos

" ummm...sinceramente, lo mejor seria que se lo cuentes lo mas porto posible " respondio loki

" ¿ tu crees ? " pregunto goku

" deja que te cuente, las mujeres son muy volubles, cuanto mas tiempo le ocultes tu secreto, peor sera el enfado cuando al fin se lo digas, lo mejor es decirlo cuanto antes para mitigar la furia y mas siendo chicas del gremio que son monstruos muy fuertes " le conto loki lo que pensaba y un escalofrio recorrio su espalda al recordar a las mujeres de fairy tail

Goku se quedo pensando en lo dicho por loki, puede que fuese lo mejor contarselo ahora y no esperar mas tiempo, lo que tenga que ser sera

Y esa noche los dos pasaron un buen rato en el local "PUFF-PUFF " ( el que entienda la referencia, ya sapeee xD )

A la mañana siguiente, goku se acerco a lucy, y le pidio que saliera con el ya que tenia algo que contarle, lucy feliz por la peticion de goku que parecia un cita, felizmente acepto ya que tambien tenia cosas que hacer en la ciudad

Y despues de pasar toda la mañana de compras con ella, goku se armo de valor y en un banco cerca del lago le conto la verdad sobre el

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Lucy estaba mas confusa que nunca ¿ es de otro mundo ? Ademas de eso ¿ era un adulto que rejuvenecio ? Pero eso no era lo que mas le molestaba, lo que realmente le dolio fue el que estuviera casado y con un hijo

pero el ahora esta aqui ¿ verdad ? Ya no puede regresar a su otro mundo, ella lo sentia por el hijo, pero se alegraba que no pudiera regresar con su esposa

Lucy se armo de valor y miro muy seriemente al rostro de goku, el cual parecia estar un poco abatido por la reaccion anterior de lucy

" goku, dejame hacerte una pregunta " dijo lucy mirandolo muy seriamente

" lo que sea, solo pregunta " respondio goku sinceramente

" tu... ¿ amas aun a tu mujer ? " pregunto lucy pero su voz por algun motivo parecia dolida

" te respondere con toda sinceridad... Cuando me case , yo no sabia que era, pensaba que me darian comida, por eso acepte ya que fue una promesa y todo eso, pero en realidad no habia amor ni nada " goku se sincero con lucy la cual suspiro aliviada por la respuesta

" entonces... ¿ tu me amas ? " pregunto lucy pareciendo calmada pero en su interior estaba temerosa de que dijera que no

" no se si te amo... Pero una cosa si que te puedo decir, y es que eres alguien muy importante para mi, por eso decidi contarte la verdad ya que no quiero que me odies, por lo que almenos si que puedo decirte que me gustas " goku respondio mirandola a los ojos seriamente

Quiza no era la respuesta que ella esperaba, pero al escuchar que ella era importante para el y que le gustaba, no pudo esconder mas su felicidad y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa, una sonrisa que resplandecia mas que el sol y mas hermosa que el propio atardecer

Ella puso sus manos en sus mejillas y aparto la mirada de goku, ya que no podia dejar de sonreir estupidamente, goku al verla sonreir, como si fuera contagioso el tambien comenzo a sonreir

Despues de unos minutos, lucy ya se habia recompuesto y le pregunto nuevamente

" goku, ¿ no hechas de menos a tu hijo ? " pregunto lucy sin maldad alguna, pero el rostro de goku se puso sombrio

"yo...lo hecho de menos, no fui un buen padre que digamos, siempre lo arrastraba a las luchas, aun sabiendo que a el no le gustaba pelear, por varias cosas estuve ausente durante mucho tiempo, por lo que no creo que el me heche de menos " respondio goku con tristeza, culpandose de ser un mal padre

Lucy al ver a goku con ese rostro triste, se le partio el corazon, el goku siempre algre y amable, tenia todo eso guardado en su interior, que le comia por dentro, y eso no estaba bien

Ella lo agarro de la cabeza y lo acerco a su pecho y con sus brazos le rodeo la cabeza suavemente y con voz traquila y dulce le hablo

" no cre que u hijo piense eso de ti, seguro que el entiende que no lo hacias porque quisieras, que las amenazas que aprecian debian ser eliminadas como fuese, tu eres un heroe, y si la gente en tu mundo no lo saben apreciar pues es que todos son idiotas, seguro que tu hijo te quiere mucho, nunca dudes de eso " con voz dulce , lucy le dijo lo que ella pensaba, quiza no conocia el mundo del que provenia goku, pero si sabia como era goku por eso estaba tan segura de sus palabras

" gracias...lucy " respondio goku a las palabras de lucy

Esa tarde los dos continuaron pon un buen rato de esa manera

* * *

 **FIN DEL EXTRA**

* * *

 **Primero de todo, se que tarde en subirlo, pero ahora estoy de visita en casa de mi hermana, por lo que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir**

 **Otra cosa que les quiero decir es que no me salto las peleas de los demas porque quiera, si quisiera rellenar el capitulo como muchos hacen lo pondria y ya, pero esta historia trata sobre goku y como ocurren las cosas desde su perspectiva, por eso algunos eventos pasan sin que el este, espero que entiendan**

 **Y bueno eso es todo por el momento, me despido ya ! Hasta pronto !**


	19. Chapter 19 ARCO TORRE DEL CIELO-2

**CAPITULO 14 : ARCO DE LA TORRE DEL CIELO - PARTE -2**

* * *

Goku, sentado sobre una silla, escuchaba el relato de lo ocurrido por parte de sus compañeros, tal parece que unos extraños irrumpieron y les atacaron de improvisto, pero segun lucy, erza no ofrecio resistencia alguna, eso era extraño ya que erza no es de las que se rinden sin pelear hasta el final, pero segun lucy, cuando el chico que vestia de contador de cartas le hablo a erza, esta por algun motivo puso una cara de culpa y en ese momento fue cuando no opuso resistencia y se dejo secuestrar

Cuando terminaron de relatar lo ocurrido, natsu, gray y lucy, esperaban que goku reaccionara del mismo modo que en el incidente de phantom, pero para sorpresa de ellos, su amigo se encontraba calmado, demasiado calmado para ellos

" oye...¿ no estas demasiado calmado ? " preguntaba natsu confuso por la actitud de goku

" eso es cierto, ¿ no deberias estar furioso por lo ocurrido ? " preguntaba gray igual de confuso que natsu

"¿ que esperabais ? Si la hubieran obligado en contra de su voluntad estaria muy furioso pero ¿ acaso no fue con ellos por propia voluntad ? " les respondia goku con mucha tranquilidad

" entonces...¿ no piensas ir tras ellos ? " preguntaba lucy un poco nerviosa por la respuesta que goku podria dar

" claro que ire tras ellos, ya que quiero escuchar el motivo de todo esto de la boca de erza " respondio goku positivamente y lucy suspiro aliviada

" ! Entonces yo tambien ire ! " se escucho una voz atraves de la puerta y cuando esta se habrio la que lo dijo fue juvia

" ! Esa es la phantom ! " dijo gray poniendose en guardia

Natsu hizo lo mismo y lucy hecho mano a sus llaves preparada para pelar, pero goku se puso en pie y con su mano les detuvo a todos y se puso frente a ellos

" tranquilos, ella no es una enemiga ya, y nos vendra bien su poder " les dijo goku a los tres que miraron a juvia y luego a goku y al ver la seriedad que sus ojos transmitian dejaron de estar en guardia y se relajaron

Juvia con una sonrisa se acerco y abrazo el brazo de goku y con una mirada de loca del puerto, miraba a lucy y como si fuera una especie de maldicion decia en voz baja repetidamente **" rival de amor, rival de amor..."**

Lucy por algun motivo sintio un gran escalofrio recorrer todo su cuerpo, y cuando se giro vio a juvia que la miraba con ojos inyectados en sangre, lo cual hizo que el rostro de lucy palideciera y pensara " _ **¿ que diablos le pasa a esa tipa ? "**_

Mientras los demas fueron a cambiar sus ropas, goku con los brazos cruzados y muy serio intento encontrar el ki de erza pero sin resultados,ahora estaba parado frente al agujero en la pared por el cual escaparon los agresores, pensaba sobre los motivos que indujeron a erza a dejarse capturar, pero sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por lucy que se puso a su lado y pregunto

" ¿ cuales seran los motivos para que se dejara capturar ? " pregunto lucy con rostro triste

" quien sabe, pero todos tenemos uno o dos secretos los cuales no podemos contar a nadie, seguro que ella tendria sus razones, pero hasta que no me lo explique no estare satisfecho y segun lo que diga puede que termine eliminado a alguien " respondio goku a la pregunta de lucy la cual al mirar al rostro de su amado vio que los ojos de este tenian un brillo frio y peligroso

Cuando todos regresaron de cambiarse de ropas y un pequeño incidente entre juvia y lucy el cual fue detenido por goku con un golpecito en la frente a cada una, todos marcharon

 **EN ALGUN LUGAR DE FIORE : SUCURSAL DEL CONSEJO MAGICO**

En el interior, se encontraban nueve de los diez magos santos reunidos, algo grande habia ocurrido y estaban en mitad de un debate acalorado sobre un dispositivo que fue construido hace diez años por un culto de magia negra llamado " **sistema R** " que se suponia que consistia en siete torres, pero al parecer uno octava torre habia aparecido en el mar de KA-ELM

Todos miraban en la lacrima la torre, con temor en algunos y sorpresa en otros

(N/A: lo siento pero no pude encontrar los nombres de todos los miembros )

" la torre...¿ podria ser que esta completa ? " preguntaba uno de los miembros

" el equipo de investigacion desaparecio despues de enviar estas imagenes " respondia belno

" por su apariencia, parece estar terminada " decia ultear mirando las imagenes

" ¿ porque el **" sistema R "** aparece de nuevo ? " decia preocupado el viejo con orejas de gato michello

" la torre del cielo " decia un joven de cabello azul con un tatuaje en la cara

Todos le miraron y el rapidamente les miro con seriedad y continuo hablando

" eso no es el **" sistema R "** es la torre del cielo ¿ verdad ? " dijo el joven de cabello azul mirando a los ancianos

" ! El nombre no importa ! ! Es magia prohibida ! Si se conoce su existencia, causara grandes problemas " dijo exaltado un viejo de gran barba blanca el cual era el lider llamado org

" debemos mandar a los militares inmediatamente y suprimirlos " proponia belno

" pero nuestro oponente es..." intervino leiji

" ¿ oponente ? " pregunto belno

" el incidente que ocurrio en la playa akane la noche anterior, segun los testigos, los que ocupan en estos momentos la torre, no son un culto magico... " exponia leiji el cual parecia preocupado

" entonces ¿ quien demonios es ? " preguntaba molesto michello

" parece que es un hombre llamado jellal " dijo leiji lo cual sorprendio a todos por alguna razon

" es tu hermano gemelo ¿ verdad ? Siegrain " preguntaba org esperando respuesta

" es cierto, soy consciente de eso... " respondio siegrain con brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados

Las cosas estaban tensas y pareciera que el debate continuaria por un buen rato

 **EN MITAD DEL MAR DE KA- ELM**

en mitad del basto mar, podemos ver una pequeña enbarcacion, y en dicha enbarcacion se encuentran nuestros amigos, ya que gracias al olfato de natsu estan siguiendo el rastro de los captores de erza

" que inutil, sabes que dependemos de tu olfato ¿ verdad ? "gray molesto le recriminaba a natsu que como siempre se encontraba mareado en el borde de la barca

" no es mi culpa...urrrg*..." decia con voz debil natsu que con el rostro verdoso estaba al punto de vomitar

" creeis que hicimos bien en marcharnos del lugar " preguntaba lucy preocupada por las personas involucradas en el incidente

" tranquila, dimos el aviso a los militares por lo que estaran bien, no te preocupes " le decia gray para que no se preocupara

" eso espero..." respondio lucy mirando al suelo de la enbarcacion con rostro preocupado

Por otro lado, juvia miraba extasiada a goku el cual estaba de pie con una pierna en la parte delantera de la barca y los brazos cruzados con rostro serio mientras miraba al frente, pero unas nubes negras que se juntaban mas adelante le llamaron la atencion y juvia se dio cuenta de ese cambio en la mirada de goku y pregunto

" ¿ ocurre algo goku ? " pregunto juvia con curiosidad lo cual llamo la atencion de los demas

" en ese lugar, siento un tipo de energia extraña y eso me molesta " respondio goku señalando el lugar donde las nubes negras estaban reunidas

En ese momento una bandada de aves que volaba hacia ese lugar repentinamente comenzaron a caer al agua por alguna razon

La barca paso por el lugar donde las aves cayeron y en el agua habia los restos de una embarcacion

" es un naufragio..." decia lucy al ver los restos

" esa marca...¿no es de un barco militar de fiore ? " decia gray sorprendido al ver la marca en un trozo de tela en un tablon

" ! Todos ! ! Miren eso ! " grito juvia señalando una isla, la cual era el epicentro de las nubes negras y en su centro se podia ver como una torre

Goku que por alguna razon sentia molestias, penso que de seguro ese era el lugar que buscaban

" parece que encontramos el lugar donde tienen a erza " dijo goku con el rostro serio que pone en estas situaciones

" esto me da mala espina " decia lucy nerviosa al ver la atmosfera que desprendia el lugar

" es lo que hay, si queremos rescatar a erza " dijo natsu ahora en pie muy serio

Repentinamente, juvia alzo su brazo al cielo **" DOMO DE AGUA "** y una cupula de agua cubrio rapidamente la enbarcacion

" con esto evitaremos ser descubiertos " dijo juvia con un rostro serio

Goku le puso una mano en el hombro y le dio un pulgar arriba a juvia

" eso fue genial juvia " le dijo goku mientras le regalo una sonrisa, eso la puso roja y feliz a la joven peliazul la cual con una sonrisa mas brillante que el sol respondio con un " ! SI ! " llena de felicidad por ser elogiada

Por otro lado lucy inflaba las mejillas celosa por lo amistosos que estaban goku y juvia

 **EN EL INTERIOR DE LA TORRE**

En una celda cochambrosa, se encontraba erza atada de manos y con los brazos en alto, erza tenia en su rostro una mezcla de culpabilidad y temor por encontrarse en ese lugar que le traia malos recuerdos, pero en en su mente continuaba pensando sobre sus compañeros

" seguramente en estos momentos, todos estan ya en el gremio, seguramente natsu intento perseguirme, pero goku lo detuvo " pensaba erza de forma negativa

" ademas...¿ quien intentaria rescatar a alguien como yo ?... je... Ni siquiera yo lo haria " de esa forma es como ella pensaba de si misma

" pero...hubiera estado bien que goku fuese el que intentara rescatarme...pero ! A quien quiero engañar ! El no se molestaria en venir por alguien como yo, teniendo a mirajane y a lucy a su lado, no hay nada en mi que pueda siquiera atraerle " se menospreciaba erza a si misma pensando que ella no tenia ningun valor

Pero aun si pensaba esas cosas, se sorprendio cuando noto una lagrima recorrer su mejilla, eso la hizo abrir mucho los ojos, sorprendida ya que muy en el fondo aun tenia la esperanza que ese joven de cabellos negros pudiera venir a su rescate

Eso le puso una sonrisa en su rostro, ya que al parecer aun conservaba esperanzas en ella y con energias renovadas rompio sus ataduras y salio de la zelda para ir en busca de la mente maestra de todo esto la cual ella ya conocia

 **SUCURSAL DEL CONSEJO MAGICO**

estos aun continuaban debatiendo sobre que medidas tomar acerca de la torre del cielo, pero siegrain habia propuesto algo que sorprendio y descoloco a todos

" siegrain, estas seguro de lo que estas proponiendo " le decia org con un tono de voz muy serio

" si, no hay otra manera de destruir la torre ..." respondia siegrain a la pregunta mirando a org a los ojos " **etherion** "

Todos al escuchar el nombre se sorprendieron y pensaron que estaba loco al proponerlo

" acaso te volviste loco siegrain, etherion tiene el poder para eliminar un pais, es nuestra ultima carta " le recriminaba org por la loca propuesta

" pero con el cuadrado satelital, podriamos apuntar sin problemas, y lo unico que puede destruir algo tan grande como la torre es el etherion " les explicaba siegrain para convencerles

" ¿ aun si eso termina con la vida de tu hermano ? " preguntaba org para ver si siegrain tenia o no la resolucion

" es un pequeño precio a pagar si con eso detenemos la torre, asi de peligrosa es " respondio siegrain con resolucion

Los demas miembros solo pudieron ver la resolucion del joven y no les quedo mas remedio que creer en el y en su plan

Y de ese modo el disparo de la magia inter-dimensional de destruccion etherion pronto seria disparada...

 **CON GOKU Y LOS DEMAS...**

Estos al fin habian llegado a la isla donde se alzaba la extraña torre, al parecer el lugar estaba muy bien vigilado por guardias armados y monstruos alados

" parece que sera imposible entrar sin que nos descubran " decia gray al ver la fuerte vigilancia del lugar

" yo podria derribarlos a todos facilmente, pero mejor encontremos la forma de pasar desapercibidos " proponia goku a lo que los demas asintieron

De repente juvia aparecio del agua, al parecer habia estado buscando una forma de entrar

" encontre una ruta submarina, esta a diez minutos de buceo " reporto juvia

" eso sera dificil para los demas " decia goku con los brazos cruzados mirando a sus compañeros

" eso no es problema, si usan estas burbujas con oxigeno podran hacerlo " dijo juvia mostrando en su mano la burbuja

" ! Eso es genial juvia ! ! Eres fabulosa ! " la elogiaba goku emocionado por lo util que era la habilidad de la peliazul

El rostro de juvia brillaba por ser nuevamente elogiada por su amado, y miro a luci con mala cara y le dijo

" ! Fui elogiada ! ! No me refiero a ti , sino a mi ! " le restregaba juvia el que fue elogiada a lucy

" claro, claro...bien por ti..." le respondio lucy que no queria discutir con una loca

Despues de cambiarse todos para no mojarse las ropas, y despues de que juvia y lucy fueran resucitadas despues de su sangado nasal por ver a goku en calzones y pecho descubierto, se metieron en el agua

 **(N/A: aun sigo sin entender de donde sacaron los bañadores y el bikini en el anime )**

Cuando al fin salieron a la superficie, fueron descubiertos en el acto por los guardias y una breve y rapida pelea estallo

Goku en un instante dejo fuera de combate a mas de 30 guardias, mientras lucy que habia invocado a virgo tambien hacia su trabajo ( quien lo diria xD )

Natsu y gray se desquitaron por su derrota anterior con los guardias, repartiendo golpes con toda su alma, juvia por otro lado para que goku la elogiara nuevamente, estaba dando su max con los pobres vigilantes

En poco menos de 3 minutos, todos los guardias y vigilantes que eran mas de 70 fueron eliminados, ( no murieron, hay que respetar la vida de los debiles jajaja )

En la pared habia un extraño objeto, que en cuanto la pelea finalizo se habrio y una especie de pasarela salio de el

" parece que nos estan pidiendo que entremos " decia goku con una sonrisa en su rostro

" seguro es una trampa " decia lucy mirando la entrada con los ojos entrecerrados

" ! Que mas da ! ! Si nos invitan pues mejor ! " decia natsu emocionado

" tu...eres tonto " decia gray mirando a natsu con lastima

" si goku lo dice, yo entrare hasta en las profundidades del infierno " juvia decia eso mientras se acercaba al lado de goku

" pues bien, ! EN MARCHA ! " grito goku elevando su brazo con el puño cerrado

" ! OUUU ! " gritaron todos con fuerza mientras elevaban sus brazos con el puño cerrado

Y de esa manera los cinco se adentraron, sin saber que les podria esperar en el interior

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Se que me tarde mas de lo habitual, pero es debido a que cree una cuenta secundaria y subi una nueva historia, si alguno esta interesado busquen raizen23, estaria feliz de sus visitas**

 **Por otro lado, hace tiempo pregunte si les pareceria bien que añadiese a hisui al harem y casitodo fueron respuestas positivas, pero ahora muchos me estan pidiendo a otras chicas, por lo que decidi hacer una nueva votacion, ustedes decidiran cual sera la quinta integrante entre las que propondre**

* * *

 **1- kagura**

 **2-lisanna**

 **3-princesa hisui**

* * *

 **Ustedes deciden cual sera la quinta, las votaciones estaran abiertas hasta el arco de oracion seis, asi que a votar se ha dicho xD**


	20. Chapter 20 ARCO TORRE DEL CIELO-3

**CAPITULO 15 : ARCO TORRE DEL CIELO PARTE 3**

* * *

Goku y los demas habian entrado por la puerta que parecia una trampa, pero para sorpresa de ellos no habia ninguna, estos andaron por un pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta, cuando abrieron la puerta el interior era un salon con una gran mesa repleta de comida, a todos les parecio obvio que seguramente la comida estaria envenenada, pero su precaucion fue inutil, ya que goku se encontraba ya sentado y engullendo la comida

Estos querian decir algo al respecto sobre la actitud despreocupada del saiyajin por no sospechar si habria o no veneno en la comida, pero sabian que seria inutil decirle nada, por lo que con un suspiro se sentaron en la mesa y se dispusieron a comer tambien

Una vez terminada toda la comida, todos se disponian a investigar el lugar, pero fueron detenidos por virgo

" ustedes...no pensaran andar con esas pintas por el lugar ¿ verdad ? " les señalo virgo con el dedo y todos se miraron y entonces se dieron cuenta que solo tenian los bañadores

" pero la ropa se quedo en el piso de abajo " dijo lucy recordando que por la pelea se olvidaron las ropas

" tranquila princesa, yo me ocupo " respondio virgo con ojos brillantes

Y entonces comenzo a desnudar a lucy en el lugar, haciendo que tanto gray como natsu tuvieran sangrado nasal, mientras juvia tapaba los ojos a goku que no entendia lo que pasaba

" !ooh ! Es muy bonito el vestido virgo, pero...! PODRIAS HABERME CAMBIADO EN OTRO LUGAR ! " gritaba lucy con la cara roja por lo avergonzada que estaba

Mientras lucy se encontraba en un rincon de la sala abrazando sus piernas y con su cabeza baja, virgo se acerco a los demas

" por favor, dejenme que les de ropas nuevas " decia virgo mientras movia sus dedos de forma extraña y le brillaban los ojos

" no-no hace falta ¿ ves ? De esta forma nos secamos la ropa " decia gray mientras se secaba cerca de natsu que estaba rodeado de fuego

" yo soy una mujer de agua por lo que no me mojo con ella " se señalaba juvia que tenia la ropa seca

" bueno, yo me seco de esta manera " decia goku que encendio su aura y se podia ver como el agua en su cuerpo se evaporaba " pero me vendria bien ropa nueva " dijo este señalando que estaba solo en calzones

Juvia y lucy que parecian haber olvidado ese detalle por los acontecimientos, se dieron un buen festin mirando pervertidamente a goku solo en calzones mientras un chorrito de sangre les caia de la nariz a las dos

Virgo con ojos brillantes salto hacia goku y comenzo a cambiarle de ropa mientras en el proceso se podia escuchar cosas como " OH " y " umm " y " ¿ esta hecho de acero que ? " mientas lucy y juvia hacian como si se taparan la cara pero miraban entre sus dedos

( N/A : no describire las ropas, pero son parecidas a las de goku xeno pero de color distinto )

Lucy y juvia se quedaron con las bocas muy abiertas al ver a goku con sus nuevas ropas, las anteriores le quedaban bien, pero estas lo hacian mas galante, como si fuera un heroe de alguna novela oriental. El implicado se sentia muy comodo con su nueva ropa, pero aun le gustaba mas su dogi

" bueno con esto me marcho jejeje " dijo virgo mientras desaparecia, pero su ultima risita y la cara que puso molesto tanto a juvia como a lucy

" ya estamos listos, entonces en marcha " dijo goku a los demas que asintieron

Pero cuando estaban por marchar, un grupo de soldados aparecieron en la sala apuntandolos con unas lanzas

" ! Ustedes, intrusos ! ! Quedan dete- ! " el soldado no pudo terminar de decir lo que queria ya que fue lanzado a volar

La causa fue que de la pared y creando un gran agujero aparecio erza enpuñando un par de espadas como si estuviera poseida, ataco y elimino a los guardias en un instante

" tch... Por aqui no era..." chisto erza enfadada por no encontrar la ruta

" ! Erza ! " dijeron al unisono gray, natsu y lucy mientras goku y jivia estaban en silencio

Erza se giro al ser llamada por su nombre, y cuando vio que eran sus compañeros, se alegro pero no lo mostro en su rostro

" ustedes ¿ por que estan aqui ? " pregunto erza confusa pero rapidamente puso mala cara " ! Regresen ! ! Este no es un lugar en el que deban estar ! " les grito erza a sus amigos

Natsu, gray, lucy y juvia estaban confusos por la actitud de erza, pero goku que se mantenia en silencio estaba enfadado y le faltaba poco para explotar debido a la actitud de erza

" ¿ que regresemos ? Si estamos aqui para salvarte " dijo natsu que no entendia nada

" ya ves que estoy bien, asi que marchense de este lugar " respondia erza muy seria de manera cortante

" tu..." se escucho decir a goku lo cual todos miraron

Eza tambien miro a goku y sintio un escalofrio al ver como este la miraba, las piernas de titania comenzaron a temblar en el momento que goku comenzo a andar hacia ella

" d-detente...por...favor...no...vengas..." decia erza a malas penas mientras retrocedia y ponia sus manos al frente

Goku no hizo caso y continuo avanzando hacia erza, la cual no dejaba de retroceder y reper las mismas cosas, pero al notar que no la escuchaba, en un ultimo intento saco una espada y apunto con su mano temblorosa hacia el

Ni que decir que a goku eso le importo un huevo de pato, y agarro la espada con su mano y apretando la hoja un poco la hizo pedazos, algo que sorprendio a los presentes

Cuando goku se encontraba frente a frente de erza, ya que esta no podia retroceder mas despues de toparse con la pared, con pocos centimetros que separaban el rostro de los dos, y invadiendo el espacio personal de ella ya que a goku esas cosas le importaban poco o nada, le hablo con voz seria y autoritaria

" tu, sera mejor que te sientes y empieces a hablar ¿ entendido ? Ya que si no lo haces te obligare por la fuerza ¿ te quedo claro ? " le dijo goku con una voz muy seria y varonil a erza y esta asintio ya que no queria enfadarlo aun mas

" buena chica, asi me gusta " dijo goku a erza mientras le acaricio la cabeza mientras sonreia

Los demas estaban en silencio debido a la presion que sintieron hasta hace unos segundos, una sola cosa les paso por la mente a todos y esa cosa era " no hacer enfadar a goku "

Erza como buena chica se sento en una silla y bajo la mirada de todos comenzo a hablar, contandoles su historia

Erza les conto su historia, de como de niña fue esclava en este mismo lugar,que ella y muchas mas personas estaban constuyendo este dispisitivo que sevia para resucitar a alguien o algo, de como los que la secuestraron eran sus amigos de su tiempo de esclavitud

Todos estaban escuchando el relato de erza en silencio, pero en sus caras habian varias expresiones tales como ira, tristeza y dolor

Erza continuo contando su historia, relatando de como para salvar a uno de ellos comenzaron una revuelta, pero que cuando llegaron a rescatar a esa persona ya no era la misma ahora era malvada y de como aquel anciano se sacrifico por protegerla y le hablo sobre el gremio de fairy tail

Al final ellos se hicieron con el control del lugar, pero algo en el chico habia cambiado, el queria terminar la torre para poder resucitar a zeref, pero ella estaba en contra de eso, y entonces el chico le dijo que no la necesitaba, que se marchara pero si le decia algo de esto a alguien el mataria a todos y entonces la lanzo fuera.

" y aquel chico es el que esta intentando hacer lo mismo ahora, su nombre es jellal " dijo erza como conclusion a su historia

Todos estaban en silencio tras escuchar toda la historia, ¿ que podrian decir ? Ninguno se atrevia a decir algo, ya que las palabras no eran suficientes para ellos que no vivieron tal cosa

Pero goku se puso en pie y sin decir nada se puso a caminar hacia la puerta, mientras pasaba por el lado de erza solo le puso la mano en el hombro y continuo hacia adelante, pero fue detenido por erza

" ! Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije ! ! Este es mi problema ! ! Soy yo quien debe resolverlo ! " grito erza a goku en desesperacion

" haz lo que te venga en gana, no pienso detenerte, pero tu tampoco intentes detenerme a mi " respondia goku sin darse la vuelta " ese tal jellato es hombre muerto " y sin mas continuo hacia adelante

Todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que erza dijo

"n-no es jellato, es jellal..." con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

Y eso hizo estallar en risas a todos, por el tsukkomi tardio de erza, la cual se puso colorada

" bueno erza, nosotros continuaremos nuestro camino " decia lucy mientras se disponia a marchar tras goku seguida por juvia

" tu haz lo que tengas que hacer " le palmeo gray el hombro

" ! No pierdas con nadie ! " le gritaba natsu

Y erza vio como sus compañeros salieron de la sala dejandola sola, esta no pudo reprimir una sonrisa ya que era feliz al saber que tenia tan increibles compañeros, pero estaba muy feliz de saber que goku si vino por ella y que conociendole se pondra a arrasar con todo

" bueno, ahora es momento de ajustar cuentas con jellal " dijo erza al ponerse en pie

Y muy motivada se puso en marcha para enfrentar de una vez por todas su pasado

* * *

Cuando todos alcanzaron a goku, fueron sorprendidos al verlo hablando con uno de los que se suponia debia ser el enemigo, este era el tipo del parche y el turbante el cual dejo fuera de juego a gray

" ! Tu ! ! Me las pagaras por lo que me hiciste en el casino ! " gritaba gray furioso preparado para atacar

Pero detuvo su ataque cuando goku se interpuso entre el y el enemigo, cosa que sorprendio a todos

" tranquilizate gray, hay algo que debeis escuchar primero " dijo goku con rostro serio

" hola a todos, mi nombre es simon y tengo algo que contarles a ustedes " se presento simon que debia contarles algo

" simon, cuentales lo mismo que me contastes a mi " dijo goku a lo que simon asintio con la cabeza y se dispuso a contarles

" primero de todo, quiero disculparme por el ataque pero era necesario ya que no debia mostrar que no estoy de el lado de jellal " se disculpaba simon

" a que te refieres con que no estas de su lado " preguntaba lucy

" el dia que erza supuestamente no abandono, yo sospeche que todo era mentira " decia simon apretando sus puños " y un tiempo despues averigue que fue jellal el que se desizo de ella por no estar de su lado "

" ese jellal, parece un tipo sin sentido del compañerismo " decia natsu con rostro molesto

" para no levantar sospechas, yo continue haciendole creer que estaba de su lado, esperando el momento para al fin derrocarle, y cuando se nos dio la orden de ir por erza fue cuando les conoci a ustedes y pense que podria ser posible el derrotarlo, pero cuando me convencio completamente fue cuando senti la gran presion que goku emitia y entonces supe que al fin podriamos terminar esto de una vez por todas " decia simon mientras miraba a goku " por eso espero que me ayuden todos, y al fin podamos terminar con todo y que erza pueda al fin vivir sin los fantasmas del pasado que la atormentan " pedia simon con rostro triste

" si goku va yo tambien " dijo juvia con una sonrisa sin dudar ni un segundo

" yo tambien ayudare, ya que si goku lo pide no hay razon de dudar de ti " decia lucy con una sonrisa

" lo mismo para mi, si con esto podemos hacer que erza se sienta en paz yo estoy dentro " respondia gray

" no hay necesidad de preguntar, si alguien atormenta a un mienbro de nuestra familia, solo queda patearle el trasero " respondia natsu chocando su puño en su palma con rostro serio

Simon tenia los ojos muy abiertos, no pensaba que seria tan facil hacerlos entender, pero al parecer estos chicos valoraban a goku y a erza mas de lo que el esperaba, y eso le saco una sonrisa

" gracias a todos " dijo simon inclinando la cabeza en agradecimiento

" bueno, ahora que esta todo claro, vamos a por ese jellatina " dijo goku que estaba impaciente por encontrarse con jellal

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Siento que sea tan corto, pero me rebane el dedo y me dieron tres puntos y hasta dentro de dos semanas no me los quitan... Esto es lo que tenia escrito antes de cortarme ya que pensaba subirlo**

 **Gracias por su comprension**


	21. Chapter 21 ARCO TORRE DEL CIELO-4

**CAPITULO 16 : ARCO TORRE DEL CIELO - PARTE - 4**

* * *

El grupo de goku con simon incluido, subian la torre para enfrentar a jellal y terminar con todo de una vez por todas, durante el camino natsu se separo del grupo y enfrento a wally y millianna, derrotandolos en el proceso y regresando con el grupo

Por otro lado jellal al saber que simon lo habia traicionado y que wally y millianna habian sido derrotados, decidio llamar a su ultimo recurso, la orden de la muerte del gremio de asesinos, el escuadron de guerrilla : trinity raven

Este era conformado por vidaldus taka, fukuro y su comandante ikaruga, estos no permitirian que el grupo de goku llegara mas lejos y estaban listos para ir por ellos y eliminarlos, mientras jellal con una sonrisa diabolica en su rostro, esperaba a que erza llegara hacia el y asi poder capturarla y usarla como sacrificio para poder resucitar a zeref

Mientras nuestros heroes avanzaban, una transmision se escucho repentinamente, estos se detuvieron para escucharla

" _bienvenidos todos, a la torre del cielo, mi nombre es jellal y soy el dueño de esta torre. Mis piezas ya estan en su lugar colocadas, ¿ no os parece que es tiempo de que esto comience ? El_ _ **juego del paraiso**_ _"_

" que demonios esta hablando este imbecil " decia natsu molesto por no entender nada

" jellal...¿ que estas tramando ahora ? "decia simon con rostro confuso

" _las reglas son simples, deseo usar a erza como sacrificio viviente para resucitar a zeref, en otras palabras, si lo consigo yo gano, pero si ustedes pueden evitar que eso suceda sera su victoria, ¿ facil verdad ? "_

" maldito loco " decia gray apretando los puños furioso

" ! debemos evitar que eso ocurra ! " gritaba lucy preocupada

Juvia miro a goku, el cual estaba con los brazos cruzados y con un rostro de pocos amigos, por su cara se notaba que esta historia no terminaria bien para el tal jellal si se encontraban cara a cara

Por otro lado erza escuchaba todo mientras corria sin detenerse, pero su rostro estaba lleno de tristeza por lo dicho por jellal ya que este fue su primer amor, y aun con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo no podia dejar de sentir algo por el

" _pero eso seria demasiado facil, por lo que pongamos algo de diversion al asunto, he traido tres guerreros, por lo que para que puedan alcanzarme, primero deberan derrotarles a ellos, pero no les sera facil, cada uno de ellos estara en una planta distinta, esfuerzense si quieren alcanzarme... Oh y puede que el consejo nos dispare con magia mas poderosa_ _ **etherion,**_ _ni yo se cuanto falta para que eso pase, pero cuando sea disparado todo sera eliminado y el juego terminara...asi que divirtamonos...jejejeje "_

todos se quedaron en silencio, eran muchas cosas que hacer y no habia tiempo suficiente, el miedo se notaba en sus rostros, pero cuando parecian hundidos todos miraron hacia la persona que comenzo su camino, y ese era goku

" si vais a quedaros quietos en ese lugar temblando de miedo mejor regresad al gremio y quedaros alli tranquilitos debajo de una mesa " les dijo goku a todos que lo miraron sorprendidos por lo que acababa de decir

"pe-pero si no lo conseguimos a tiempo... " decia lucy nerviosa

" ¿ acaso temen por eso del **etherion**? " pregunto goku a todos los cuales asintieron " yo me hare cargo de eso, por lo que no debeis preocuparos "

" ¿ podras con eso ? " pregunto simon esceptico

" sera un juego de niños te lo aseguro " respondio goku positivamente

" si goku dice que lo detendra entonces yo creo en el " decia natsu que creia en su amigo

" es cierto, ya detuvo el jupiter, eso del etherion no sera nada para el " este era gray que estaba mas anido ahora

" ci-cierto...goku es el mas fuerte, un rayo o dos no podran con el " lucy se motivaba pensando que su goku era invencible

Y juvia pues era juvia y no dudo ni un segundo de goku, ademas que ella seria feliz incluso si moria junto a su amado

Y ya todos decididos y con animo renovado, continuaron hacia arriba para llegar donde se encontraba jellal y hacerle pagar por todo

* * *

Conforme mas subian, por alguna razon que no entendia, goku sentia como si algo le estuviera absorviendo la energia, esto se estaba haciendo mas notable conforme mas arriba se encontraba, por el momento no era algo a tener en cuenta pero si esto va a mas se pondra peligroso mas adelante para el

Cuando tenian ya un cuarto de torre subida, estos entraron a una zona tubular con grandes y gruesas cadenas las cuales sostenian jaulas enormes llenar de oxido

" que mal gusto tiene ese jellal " decia lucy al ver esas cosas colgando

" juvia tambien piensa lo mismo que la rival de amor " decia juvia que pensaba lo mismo que lucy

" estas jaulas eran para colgar y castigar a los esclavos " les explico simon a los demas

" ¿ no escucharon algo ? " se detuvo gray que parecia haber escuchado algo

" ¿ algo como que ? " pregunto natsu

Goku se detuvo y se concentro para ver de que se trataba y si, escucho algo que parecia acercarse a gran velocidad a ellos

" ! Todos algo se acerca ! " grito goku a sus compañeros los cuales se pusieron en guardia rapidamente

Desde el exterior de la torre, entro creando un agujero en la pared un tipo que tenia cabeza de buho, cargaba con dos cohetes en su espalada para poder volar y era un tipo con cuerpo musculoso

Nuestros amigos cuando vieron a tal estrafalio enemigo se quedaron sin palabras, que se puede decir de un cabeza de buho musculoso con cohetes en su espalda...nada

" ! Os juzgare en nombre de la justicia, el guerrero justiciero fukuro esta aqui ! " grito el cabeza de buho

" ! El buho hablo ! " gritaron todos sorprendidos

Sin mediar palabra fukuro a gran velocidad, ataco a natsu agarrandolo y elevandolo hacia arriba y luego de hacerlo girar varias veces lo lazo contra la pared estrellandolo con fuerza

Natsu se reincorporo inmediatamente, y se frotaba la parte de atras de su cabeza por el dolor del impacto

" ! Maldito cara de pajaro te arrepentiras ! " le gritaba natsu a fukuro agitando su puño mientras una lagrima le salia en los ojos " goku ustedes adelantense yo me encargare de el cabeza de pajaro "

" esta bien natsu, cuento con que podras con el " le dijo goku sabiendo que estaban mal de tiempo

" yo me quedo con el " dijo gray

" si sois ustedes dos lo derrotareis rapido, a si que os esperamos arriba " le dijo goku a gray

" ok, nos veremos despues " asintio gray

Y goku y los restantes se pusieron en marcha nuevamente hacia arriba, dejando a natsu y gray contra el cabeza de pajaro

* * *

Goku y los restantes ahora se encontraban por la mitad de la torre, y ya comenzaba a notarse en goku la absorcion de enegia, ya que comenzaba a jadear solo por estar corriendo y eso no era bueno, debian darse mas prisa antes que su poder se agotase completamente

" goku, pareces cansado ¿ estas bien ? " preguntaba lucy preocupada al ver a goku jadear

" no te preocupes estoy bien, solo continuemos avanzando " respondia este intentando no preocupar a lucy y los otros dos

Mientras hablaban un fuerte sonido de guitarra se escucho, estos miraron de donde provenia y vieron un tipo delgado con cabello largo y maquillado como un metalero

" ! hyeeee baby, soy vidaldus taka y no pasareis de aqui ! " gritaba vidaldus mientras se marcaba un solo de guitarra

" esto sera problematico " decia simon al ver a vidaldus

" malditas molestias...*haa *...*haaa*...acabemos con esto rapido " decia goku jadeando por la absorcion de energia

" ! Dejame esto a mi goku ! " grito lucy haciendo una pose a lo jojo con una llave dorada en su mano

" ¿ estas segura que estaras bien ? " preguntaba goku esceptico

" ! Deja que yo me encargue del melenudo! " decia lucy con una sonrisa confiada " tu debes ahorrar tu fuerza para patearle el culo a ese jellal " decia en voz baja

Goku no las tenia todas consigo con lo de dejar a lucy enfrentando al melenudo ya que ella era importante para el, pero lo que le convencio fue lo que juvia dijo acontinuacion

" yo me quedare con ella para ayudarla, asi que no te preocupes " dijo juvia dando un paso al frente y posicionandose al lado de lucy

" si tu estas con ella me quedo mas tranquilo, pero si ven que no pueden con el huyan ¿ entendido ? " les dijo goku que aun estaba preocupado por las dos

" ¿ te preocupas por mi ? " preguntaba juvia

" claro que si idiota, asi que mejor que tengan cuidado " respondio goku a juvia la cual se puso feliz

" escuchaste eso rival de amor, se preocupa por mi, por que le importo " decia juvia con cara loca a lucy

" cla-claro...me alegro por ti..." le daba la razon lucy que no queria discutir con la loca de juvia

* * *

Por otro lado erza se habia encontrado con ikaruga y habia entablando una feroz batalla con ella, saliendo como vencedora pero con bastantes heridas, pero eso no la freno y continuo su camino hacia jellal, con el cual se encontro finalmente

" *haaa*...*haaa*...jellal..." dijo erza jadenado por el agotamiento de su batalla con ikaruga

" parece que el juego termino " dijo jellal mientras derribaba una pieza en un tablero

" jellal...¿ te diviertes jugando con las vidas de los demas ? " preguntaba erza con tono de reproche

" que pregunta mas tonta ¿ si me divierto con las vidas de otros ? Esta claro que si, despues de todo la vida y la muerte son el foco de las emociones, ya que la vida normal es muy aburrida " respondia jellal calmadamente mientras caminaba y se detuvo repentinamente y miro hacia erza " cuanto tiempo sin vernos...erza "

" no me vengas con " cuanto tiempo sin vernos " ¿ entiendes lo que estas haciendo ? " decia erza molesta por la actitud de jellal

" claro que lo se, y pronto tu seras el sacrificio para hacer mi deseo realidad " respondia jellal con una sonrisa malvada

En ese momento erza finalmente comprendio que daba lo mismo lo que ella dijera, implorara o suplicara, el no la escucharia, finalmente erza tenia su corazon completamente roto y el amor que durante tanto tiempo guardaba en su interior por el, se habia marchitado en este mismo instante

Una sola lagrima recorrio la mejilla de erza, lo cual jellal vio y sonrio ante eso, pero cuando la lagria se despendio del rostro de erza y toco el suelo, su mirada cambio auna mirada que se le daria al peor enemigo y apretando su espada fuertemente ataco sin ningun miramiento

Jellal sonrio ante la decision tomada por erza y en sus manos una magia de oscuridad aparecio

" divirtamonos estos siete minutos restantes antes de que disparen " dijo jellal con una sonrisa de loco mientras esquivaba el espadazo de erza

La ocuridad atacaba en forma de latigos pero erza los cortaba todos rapidamente mientras se dedicaba a destruir el lugar

" ¿ piensas que por destruir unos pilares y un par de paredes podras detener la torre ? " decia jellal en tono burlesco

" quiza no, pero por algo se empieza " respondia erza que se movia rapidamente para atacar

Eso no servia de nada pero jellal no estaba dispuesto a dejarla hacer lo que le venga en gana y con un movimiento de mano, la oscuridad aparecio en los pies de erza y la confino en una esfera

" quedate quieta por un rato.." dijo jellal dandose la vuelta para marchar

Pero un grito proveniente de la esfer lo hizo pararse y girar y la esfera fue cortada desde el interior por erza la cual aprovecho el momento para saltar sobre jellal y tirandolo al suelo con ella sobre el le puso la espada en el cuello

" esto es el fin jellal " dijo erza mirandolo con seriedad

" ¿ no vas a matarme ? " dijo jellal aun tranquilo

" no, te pudriras en una celda por el resto de tu vida, ese sera tu castigo " respondio erza intentando parecer ruda pero la hoja de su espada temblaba

Jellal al ver eso solo pudo reirse y decirle de forma burlesca " aun eres debil erza "

Pero en ese momento todo el lugar comenzo a temblar y a ser iluminado por una poderosa luz

" ! Que esta ocurriendo ! " decia erza sorprendida

" parece que este es el final, **etherion** esta por se disparado " dijo jellal

Y el lugar fue completamente llenado por el poderoso disparo del **ETHERION**

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Todos esperabais por la pelea con jellal, pues la pelea no sera hasta el proximo capitulo xD en un principio tenia planeado terminar el arco en este capitulo, pero despues de saber que no les importa si lo hago a mi modo, pues decidi dejar la pelea para el proximo capitulo y escribirla a mi manera jejejeje**

 **Por cierto...¿ quereis que escriba la pelea de juvia y lucy con el melenudo o la salto ?**

 **Y dadle a seguir historia a mi rincon de avisos y respuestas no seais vagos xD**

 **! HASTA LA PROXIMA !**


	22. Chapter 22 ARCO TORRE DEL CIELO PARTE-5

**CAPITULO 17 : ARCO TORRE DEL CIELO - PARTE - 5**

* * *

Erza abria los ojos despues de de la cegadora luz que vino con el disparo del etherion, lo primero fue comprobar que no habia problemas o lesiones en su cuerpo, al ver que no habia ningun problema suspiro aliviada, pero recordo que con semejante cantidad de magia disparada ¿ como podria ser eso posible ? Sin daños ni lesiones...todo era muy extraño, pero finalmente se dio cuenta de sus alrededores y vio como el lugar ahora estaba cristalizado y la habitacion habia desaparecido completamente y estaba al aire libre

" ¿ que diablos es todo esto ? " se preguntaba erza a si misma mientras caminaba por lo que antes fue una gran sala " esto es..." decia mientras tocaba una enorme cristal

" hermoso verdad " dijo una voz familiar

" jellal...¿ que significa esto ? Responde " exigio erza mientras le apuntaba con su espada

" esto es la culminacion de mi plan y la verdadera forma de la torre, esta gigantesca lacrima es la forma solidificada del enorme poder magico del etherion, la torre solo era un dispisitivo de absorcion de poder " respondia jellal con una sonrisa

" ¿ todo el sufimiento y dolor de la gente esclavizada fue para esto ? ¿ para que tu pudieras crear esta cosa ? " decia erza con tono incredulo al mirar a su alrededor

" eso es exacto " dijo una voz

Erza se giro para ver quien era y su sorpresa fue enorme al ver a la persona a la que pertenecia

" ! Siegrain ! " grito erza sorprendida al ver a siegrain

" todos estos años en el consejo, todo fue para ganarme su confianza para hacerles disparar el etherion " dijo siegrain

" al final siempre trabajasteis juntos..." dijo erza mirando mal a siegrain

" en eso te equivocas erza, ya que nunca hubo dos de nosotros " dijeron al unisono y el cuerpo de siegrain se volvia transparente

Lentamente los dos cuerpos se comenzaron a acercar y finalmente se volvieron uno, jellal ahora tenia un aura azul que rodeaba su cuerpo

" ! JAJAJAJA...AL FIN RECUPERE TODO MI PODER NUEVAMENTE ! " decia jellal mientras reia como un loco

 **JUSTO DESPUES DEL DISPARO DEL ETHERION : CON NATSU Y GRAY...**

Despues de haber derrotado a fukuro, los dos estaban bastante agotados, pero repentinamente sintieron el impacto del etherion

" ! Que-que diablos fue eso ! " gritaba natsu sorprendido por la tremenda explosion

" tranquilizate cabeza de cerilla, si lo piensas bien seguro que eso fue cosa de goku "decia gray convencido de que goku lo causo

" ! Oh ! Eso es cierto jajajaja, que loco hay que enseñarle a controlarse " decia natsu encojiendose de hombros y negando con la cabeza

" el que esas cosas las digas tu... " decia gray con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

 **CON LUCY Y JUVIA...**

Despues de que juvia fuera controlada vidaldus taka, lucy tuvo que pelear sola hasta que al fin pudo traer a juvia de vuelta y entre las dos derrotaron al melenudo

" ! Que fue ese increible sonido y temblor ! " gritaba lucy nerviosa y sorprendida mientras sacudia a juvia de los hombros

" tra-tranquilizate rival de amor, eso seguramente fue goku dandole una paliza a jellal " respondio juvia tranquilizando a lucy

" ya veo...! Que le pasa a goku ! ¿ acaso quiere enterrarnos vivos a todos o que ? " gritaba molesta lucy

" seguro que con lo furioso que estaba con ese jell jam, debe haberse olvidado " decia juvia a lo que lucy como si le iluminaran golpeo su puño en su palma

" ese es mi hombre, sin piedad con los que nos quieren dañar " decia lucy con rostro soñador

Juvia al escuchar que lucy dijo " mi hombre " un aura oscura la cubrio y se acerco tanto a lucy que sus rostro estaban a centimetros

" al final eres la rival de amor de juvia... **rival de amor, rival de amor, rival de amor...** " repetia juvia sin parar mientras miraba a lucy con ojos injectados en sangre

 **CON GOKU Y SIMON...**

Cuando el disparo del etherion impacto en la torre, goku y simon estaban cerca del lugar, goku estaba demasiado agotado y se tuvo que parar a descansar y simon se detuvo para hacerle compañia, pero despues del impacto simon estaba mas impaciente y preocupado por erza por lo que goku le dijo que se adelantara

" ahora que el lugar esta cubierto de cristal parece que la absorcion de energia se detuvo, pero estoy casi seco, como mucho podre entrar en super saiyajin por unos segundos antes de quedarme sin energia completamente " decia goku mientras se miraba las manos temblorosas por el agotamiento

Y con un ultimo esfuerzo se puso en pie y continuo hacia adelante

 **CON ERZA...**

Ahora con jellal con todo su poder, erza que estaba agotada y herida por su pelea con ikaruga estba siendo vapuleada por jellal, erza que recibio un fuerte golpe fue lanzada hacia atras pero con su mano freno contra el suelo y con la otra saco una espada y se lanzo contra jellal, el cual solo con su mano la desvio

Erza al ver eso saco una nueva espada y comenzo a lanzar una intensa lluvia de golpes los cuales eran todos esquivados por jellal sin mucha dificultad, erza frustrada saco una nueva espada y con su boca mordio la empuñadura y continuo su ataque

Jellal al ver que la intensidad aumentaba, se puso un poco mas en guardia y en uno de esos movimientos toco la espalda de erza, la cual aprovecho ese instante para darle un corte superficial en el rostro a jellal con la espada en su boca

Jellal se toco el rostro y al mirar sus dedos vio sangre en ellos, este sonrio al verla y le dio una mirada a erza la cual se puso en guardia, pero jellal solo chasqueo los dedos y de la espalda de erza, mas bien del lugar donde jellal la habia tocado anteriormente una especie de serpiente tribal roja envolvia el cuerpo de erza dejandola con los brazos extendidos y sin poder moverse

" ¿ que te parecio mi pequeño regalo que te puse ? " preguntaba jellal burlandose de erza

" que-que diablos es esto..." decia erza intentando forcejear inutilmente

" **Bind snake** , es una tecnica para aprisionar, no importa cuanto forcejees no podras liberarte de ella " decia jellal de forma petulante a una erza que intentaba desesperadamente liberarse

" jellal...maldito...*uggh * "erza gemia de dolor por la atadura que le apretaba mas y mas

" el tiempo de jugar ya termino erza, ya es hora de que cumplas tu papel como sacrificio, en cuanto toda esta cantidad de magia entre en tu cuerpo, este sera destruido y zeref renacera " le contaba jellal al oido a erza lo que estaba por pasar

Y entonces una gema grande aparecio del suelo y jellal introdujo a erza en esta mientras era maldecido por ella, pero antes de que fuera absorbida por completo, simon aparecio y la saco por la fuerza

" eso nunca ocurrira jellal, yo te detendre " decia simon mientras sostenia a erza

" simon, detente no eres rival para el " decia erza intentando ponerse en pie " yo sere la que le derrote " pero las piernas le flaquearon y cayo para ser atrapada por simon

" erza esta vez no apartare la mirada y le hare frente como deberia haberlo hecho años atras " decia simon decidido

Jellal estaba muy molesto por todos los molestos retrasos y con un cambio radical de mente decidio hacer algo muy distinto a lo planeado

( N/A : _recuerden que jellal esta poseido por lo que estos cambios repentinos pueden ocurrir )_

Jellal miro hacia donde se encontraba erza, ahora indefensa y sin poder moverse y con una sonrisa y mirada de maniaco omicida elevo sus manos hacia el cielo

" ¿ sabeis que ? Ya me canse de tantas interrupciones, por lo que tu seras la primera en morir erza, ya encontrare otro sacrificio por lo que desaparece " dijo jellal con tono molesto y comenzo a concentrar poder magico

Simon al ver eso se puso frente a erza para protegerla del ataque

" desapareced los dos " dijo jellal con voz fria " **MAGIA CELESTIAL : Altairis** " y lanzo una enorme esfera de energia oscura contra simon y erza

Simon estaba preparado para morir protegiendo a erza, con los brazos extendidos listo para recibir la enorme esfera de energia pero una voz repentina le dijo " tu momento aun no a llegado " y de un empujon aparto a simon...y la explosion ocurrio

Erza con la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados, no sabia que habia ocurrido pero por alguna razon continuaba viva, cuando ella levanto la cabeza y miro hacia el frente, lo que vio no fue a simon, sino a goku con la parte superior de su ropa desnuda ya que la explosion lo dejo sin la parte superior, erza no entendia que hacia goku en el lugar donde se suponia que deberia estar simon, pero cuando miro a su alrededor pudo ver a simon inconsciente por el golpe que se dio por el empujon de goku

"! goku ! " grito erza el nombre que tanto anelaba decir

Goku giro su rostro y de perfil miro a erza y le esbozo una sonrisa lo cual hizo que erza soltara unas lagrimas

" jejejeje, ¿ por que lloras ? No entiendo a las chicas.. " dijo goku riendo pero en voz se notaba que estaba muy adolorido

Erza se limpio las lagrimas y cuando se fijo bien en goku, pudo ver que su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas y todo por protegerla a ella y a simon

Mientras ella pensaba eso el cuerpo de goku cayo a plomo contra el suelo y se quedo tendido en el ya que gasto sus ultimas energias al aguantar ese ataque

" ! Goku ! " grito erza preocupada y con sus brazos se arrastraba para poder llegar hacia goku, pero eso nunca ocurrio ya que jellal se acerco y la agarro del cabello arrastrandola por el suelo hacia la lacrima

" ! Suelta a erza maldito jellatina ! " gritaba goku aun en el suelo sin poder mover un musculo

Jellal al escuchar su nombre mal pronunciado con una vena hinchada en la frente, acumulo magia en su dedo y le disparo a goku en un brazo, haciendo que este arrugara la cara por el dolor

" tu, pedazo de idiota, si piensas detener a alguien por su nombre al menos recuerdalo, mi nombre es jellal fernandes " le recrimino jellal a goku y le dijo su nombre completo

" jejejeje, suena como a cantante de rancheras..." _hoy en concierto, jellal fernandes "_ seguro que triunfarias con ese nombre y tu cara linda " le recomendaba goku con una sonrisa

" ! Te parezco a ti un cantante o que ! " le gritaba jellal molesto

" tu piensalo, un estadio lleno de señoras mayores lanzandote sus bragas faja, serias muy popular, ya que como villano dejas mucho que desear " le decia goku de forma sarcastica

" tu...te aseguro que seras la primera persona en morir " le decia jellal a goku lleno de furia

" vamos chico no te enfades, yo solo te estoy aconsejando, ya que yo he visto lo que un verdadero villano puede hacer y tu como que no das la talla " goku intentaba recuperar un poco de fuerza mientras alargaba la conversacion

"iluminame entonces " respondio jellal

" tu intentas revivir a ese tal zenbembe o como se llame, pero te dire algo...si el resucita, nadie te conocera, ya que solo seras otro segundon al mendo de el " le dijo goku

" no es zembembe, es zeref... ¿ y a donde quieres llegar con todo eso ? " le pregunto jellal

" tu estas intentando hacerte el malote, pero no das la talla, te escondes y planeas desde las sombras como un cobarde, ademas tu motivacion por ser malo es la del tipico niñato que fueron malos con el y ahora se volvio malo para vengarse, pero te dire algo, yo si he conocido la verdadera maldad y tu ni en tus mas humedos sueños te le acercas " le explicaba goku

" hoho, y que tan malvado era ese de quien hablas " preguntaba jellal interesado

" un genocida y asesino, el mataba con una sonrisa en su rostro, eliminaba razas enteras solo para vender sus planetas y lo peor es que para el eso era normal ya que no se volvio malvado sino que el nacio en el seno de la propia maldad, por lo que hacer esas cosas eran lo mas normal para el y tu ni siquiera intimidas " mientas goku le contaba todo esto a jellal para poder recuperar un poco de poder pero aun no tenia lo suficiente para ponerse en pie ni siquiera

Jellal no sabia de quien goku estaba hablando, pero si realmente existe un ser como el que describia goku eso ni siquiera se le podria contar como ser vivo, solo seria pura maldad

" pues te demostrare que yo tambien tengo lo mio " dijo jellal y con una sonrisa malvada lanzo a erza al interior de la lacrima

" ! ERZAAA ! " grito goku en desesperacion

Goku miraba impotente como el cuerpo de erza se convulsionaba en el interior de la lacrima mientras su energia se debilitaba rapidamente " ! Deten esto jellal o erza morira ! " le gritaba goku a jellal que detuviera esta locura

" esa es mi intencion " respondio jellal a goku con una mirada oscura en sus ojos

Cuando el poder de erza ya no podia sentirse mas, goku con una mirada perdida, solo repetia una y otra vez " _erza, erza, erza..."_ mientras con su mano intentaba tocar la lacrima donde se encontraba erza

Jellal al ver la patetica escena, rompio a reir en carcajadas, al ver a goku roto por lo ocurrido, pero su rostro cambio cuando el lugar comenzo a temblar y goku se levantaba

Algo dentro de goku se estaba resquebrajando lentamente y al final algo muy en su interior se rompio y con una poderoso grito el cual sono como si una animal enorme fuera a salir todo hearthland temblo por el poder liberado por goku el cual junto con un enorme pilar de luz, se convirtio en super saiyajin 2 completo por primera vez

Y ahora en su maximo poder y ira miro a jellal con ojos llenos de rabia y frialdad y le dijo

" desearas la muerte... Jellal "

 **EN ALGUNA ZONA DEL UNIVERSO...**

El dios que mando a goku a hearthland estaba mirando todo lo que ocurria en la torre del cielo, pero ahora tenia un rosto nervioso al sentir el poder de goku y ver lo que pasaba

" esto es malo, muy malo, si pierde el control nuevamente puede que ya no regrese a la normalidad nunca mas " decia nervioso el dios " tendre que usar mi ultimo recurso "

El dios uso su poder para comunicarse con el universo de dragon ball y pidio ayuda a cierta persona

" ¿ para que me necesita ? " pregunto la persona

" mira esto, necesito que le calmes antes de que llegue a un punto de no retorno " le pidio dios a esa persona

" ya veo, esto es grave...dejemelo a mi " dijo la persona

" cuento contigo " dijo dios que esperaba que esta persona lograria calmar a goku

 **CON GOKU ...**

Jellal tenia el rostro palido por la enorme presion que desprendia el super saiyajin 2, cuando goku dio un paso, todo el cuerpo de jellal temblo de puro miedo, ya que un ser que sobrepasaba la logica de este mundo magico se encontraba frente a el y dispuesto a matarle

Jellal de puro terror, uso su tecnica **" meteor "** para atacar a goku en desesperacion , pero su velocidad era para goku como si fuera todo en camara lenta y le atrapo el golpe

" primero sera el brazo derecho " dijo goku y con sus dos manos y controlandose para no arrancarselo le partio el hueso en tres partes

" ! AAAAAAAAH ! " grito de dolor jellal agarrandose el brazo fracturado, pero la cosa no terminaba ya que goku con una patada con giro y controlando su poder le fracturo el brazo izquierdo, mandando a volar a jellal contra la lacrima en la que erza se encontraba

Jellal con su mente ahora llena por el dolor y el miedo, arrastrandose por el suelo con rostro lleno de temor in tentaba escapar mientras su mente estaba llena de miedo " _me matara,me matara, me matara. "_ pensaba jellal

" ha donde crees que vas, aun queda mucho para que terminemos nuestro juego " decia goku con una sonrisa malefica en su rostro

Goku apunto con su dedo a la pierna de jellal y le disparo un rayo que le perforo la rodilla, pero como si no fuera suficiente, tambien le disparo en el muslo y el gemelo

En estos momentos el dolor era en lo ultimo que pensaba jellal y aun en su estado, no dejaba de arrastrarse dejando un reguero de sangre, a goku esto le parecia divertido. Ya que en estos momentos su sangre saiyajin estaba ardiendo mas que nunca

Por otro lado, erza en el interior de la lacrima miraba todo esto horrorizada, no podia creer que el amable,tontito y siempre alegre goku, se hubiera convertido en ese ser que veia, ella queria decirle que se encontraba bien y que se detuviera, pero estaba tan debil que no podia articular palabra

Goku agarro a jellal por los pelos y lo alzo para ponerlo frente a frente

" que tal, ¿ te estas divirtiendo con el juego ? ¿ no te agradaban tanto los juegos que hacen sufrir a la gente ? Pues hoy te divertiras hasta que yo lo diga " le dijo goku a jellal el cual ya tenia la mirada borrosa y medio muerta

" solo...solo...matame...ya, por favor " suplicaba jellal con voz monotona y sin vida

" ¿ ya tuviste suficiente ? No me hagas reir, despues de lo que le has hecho a erza deberia hacerte sufrir mas, pero como solo eres un pedazo de basura que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que le controlaban te cumplire tu deseo " lejo goku que se dio cuenta que alguien estaba controlando a jellal " cuando termine contigo buscare al que controlaba tus hilos y lo exterminare, por lo que ahora muere " y con esas palabras con su mano recta y con un filo de energia en ella se preparaba para atravesar a jellal pero una voz le detuvo

" ¿ que haces mi niño ? Tu no eres asi " dijo la voz con un derroche de amabilidad y ternura

Cuando goku se giro para ver de quien era la voz, su mirada fria y llena de odio cambio a la de su habitual yo cuando reconocio a la persona

"a-a-abuelito..." dijo goku con tono incredulo por ver frente a el a su querido abuelo son gohan

" no creo recordar haberte criado pra que fueras alguien que mata a otra persona de manera tan fria y con una sonrisa " le dijo el abuelo son gohan a goku en tono de reproche

" pe- pero abuelito, este tipo a erza..." intento explicar goku sus motivos pero su abuelo le corto el dialogo

" por erza te refieres ¿ a esta chica ? " dijo el abuelo señalando a erza en la lacrima " si pones atencion te daras cuenta que aun esta con vida " le dijo el abuelo a lo que goku solto a jellal y se concentro en sentir la energia de erza

" ! Tienes razon ! ! Esta viva aun ! " grito sorprendido y feliz goku

" eso te pasa por no prestar atencion cuando se debe, siempre te decia lo mismo y al parecer aun continuas cometiendo los mismos errores " se quejaba el abuelo gohan por lo despitado que era aun su nieto

" lo siento abuelito, pero estaba tan agotado que no pude concentrarme como se debia " se disculapaba goku arrepentido

" bueno, pero que no pase mas entendido, ya que debido a que enloqueciste tuvieron que recurrir a mi para detenerte " le explicaba el abuelo gohan a goku

" lo se abuelito, pero aun con todo me alegro de poder verte una vez mas " decia goku muy feliz por poder verle de nuevo

" pues bueno mi mi niño, ya es hora que regrese, espero que no tenagn que llamarme de nuevo para detenerte " se despedia el abuelo gohan

" te prometo que no ocurrira mas " respondio goku con una gran sonrisa

Y los dos se abrazaron y se despidieron el uno del otro con goku lleno de lagrimas de felicidad al haber podido ver a su querido abuelito una vez mas

Goku se acerco a la lacrima donde estaba erza confinada, y con su mano en ella emitio un pulso de energia que hizo la lacrima en pedazos diminutos como cristales sin dañar a erza la cual ahora estaba en los brazos de goku descansando con un rostro tranquilo

Goku miro a jellal, el cual estaba mas muerto que vivo y con el cuerpo destrozado con todos sus miembros en posiciones extrañas, aun que goku fue muy cruel, aun pensaba que obtuvo lo que merecia, pero con la promesa que le hizo a su abuelito, dejo a erza en el suelo un momento y de una bolsita saco una semilla del hermitaño y se la hizo comer a jellal

Jellal desperto y al ver a goku rapidamente comenzo a temblar de miedo ya que lo que le hizo goku se quedo marcado a fuego en todo su ser

" tranquilizate, no pienso hacerte nada, y por lo que veo la persona que te controlaba te libero al ver que ya no le eras de utilidad " le explico goku

" e-entonces que sera de mi ahora " preguntaba jellal temeroso

" tu veras, si eres un hombre de verdad intentaras compensar por todo lo que hiciste, aunque te tome tiempo " le decia goku muy serio

" ya veo... Tienes razon auque no es escusa, mientras estaba controlado hice cosas terribles a mucha gente, por lo que debo pagar por ello " decia jellal

" pero hay una cosa que tienes extrictamente prohibida " le dijo goku a jellal

" y eso que seria " pregunto jellal

" nunca debes acercarte a erza mas, ya le hiciste suficiente daño, por lo que si te acercas a ella nuevamente, te hare sufrir el doble de lo de hoy " le dijo goku con una mirada muy seria

" lo entiendo, traquilo que despues de lo ocurrido no me atreveria a mostrarle mi cara a ella " dijo jellal aceptando las condiciones

Y despues de despedirse de goku jellal se marcho de la torre con la intencion de poder redimirse de sus pecados

Goku despues de avisar a todos sus amigos que salieran de la torre, el dejo a simon con natsu y gray y recogio a erza para luego elevarse en el aire

Erza a causa del viento desperto y se encontro q¡con que estaba siendo cargada por goku lo cual la hizo sonrrojarse mucho, goku al notar que habia despertado la miro de manera tierna

" buenos dias dormilona " le dijo goku con tono suave y con una sonrisa llena de ternura

" bu-bu-buenos dias...! Que buenos dias ni nada ! Que paso con jellal y por que estoy siendo cargada por ti " erza nerviosa preguntaba cosas ya que no entendia nada

" jejejeje, parece que vuelves a ser la misma y eso es bueno, las preguntas seran para otro momento, ahora voy a destruir esta torre para que nadie pueda hacer uso de ella nunca mas " le explico

" entiendo, pero mas tarde me tienes que contar todo ¿ entendido ? " decia erza a goku

Este asintio con una sonrisa, la cual hizo que el corazon de erza latiera desbocado

Goku aun en su estado de super saiyajin fase 2, extendio su mano hacia la torre que se encontraba por debajo de el y disparo una poderosa rafaga de ki que desintegro la torre al completo sin dejar rastro de ella o que alguna vez existiera

Erza miraba con rostro enamorado a goku en fase dos con sus cabellos meciendose por la brisa y entonces pudo reconocer finalmente lo que sentia por el

" estoy locamente enamorada de este idiota " penso para si misma mientras esbozaba una sonrisa llena de felicidad

* * *

 **FIN DEL ARCO DEL LA TORRE DEL CIELO**

* * *

 **Ufff, este capitulo se me hizo pesado de escribir, pero al mismo tiempo lo disfrute mucho, lo hice mas largo de lo que suelo hacer normalmente ya que era necesario para poner lo que tenia en mente.**

 **Al final y tal y como se voto perdone la vida de jellatina xD y simon no murio, por lo que espero que esten contentos y comenten a muerte el capitulo y que supere los 40 reviews ! muajajaja**

 **Y con esto me despido pero no sin antes avisarles que lo proximo sera un arco original mas las citas catastroficas de juvia y erza jajaja oh y visiten mi otro fic de la cuenta secundaria sus reviews serian de agradecer, busquen Raizen23 y les aparecera la historia de goku viajero dimensional**

 **Y ya me despido que me puse muy pesado ! HASTA LA PROXIMA !**


	23. Chapter 23 DOBLE CITA-PARTE-2

**CAPITULO 18 : DOBLE CITA TORMENTOSA- PARTE-2**

* * *

Varias semanas han pasado desde los eventos ocurridos en la torre del cielo, simon decidio regresar junto a su hermana para poder recuperar el tiempo perdido, y nuestros amigos continuaron con su dia a dia, pero algo no marchaba bien...

Erza despues de reconocer finalmente que amaba a goku, desde ese dia cada vez que se encontraban, erza salia corriendo, incluso cuando lo veia entrar o llegar de una mision, ella se escondia.

Es cierto que le amaba, pero estaba tan avergonzada de mirarle al rostro o hablarle ahora que sabia lo que sentia por el, que se volvio algo molesto para los demas miembros del gremio, que al principio les parecia gracioso el comportamiento de erza, pero despues de dos semanas haciendo lo mismo ya les era molesto y querian que se decidiera de una maldita vez para aclarar las cosas

Por otro lado, juvia ahora miembro oficial de fairy tail se habia convertido en alguien bastante popular entre los hombres ya que su fidelidad hacia goku era algo que muchos deseaban de una mujer y tambien en parte por su apariencia ya que ella era muy hermosa y con un gran cuerpo, pero el que comenzo a sentir algo por ella fue nada mas ni nada menos que gray

" oye cabeza de cerilla, ¿ crees que tengo alguna posibilidad con juvia ? " preguntaba gray a natsu mientras observaba a juvia

" ni en tus mas locos sueños, ella es fiel al 100% a goku, ademas ¿ que es lo que tanto te gusta de ella ? " preguntaba natsu que no entendia a gray

" esa fidelidad hacia otra persona, eso es casi imposible de encontrar hoy dia, ademas se ve muy linda verdad " respondia gray a natsu el cual miraba a juvia

" pues que quieres que te diga striper...para mi se ve igual que todas las demas " decia natsu encogiendose de hombros

" fue tonto de mi parte el preguntarte... " respondio gray que se habia olvidado de la falta de libido de natsu

" lo que tu digas wey " le dijo natsu de forma indiferente como si eso le importara poco o nada

Por otro lado estaba mira que en estos momentos tenia una conversacion con lucy la cual ultimamente habia hecho un frente conjunto con mira respecto a la situacion con goku

" oye lucy...¿ no te parece que ultimamente no aparezco en la historia ? " preguntaba mira a lucy con rostro y tono deprimido

" eso son imaginaciones tuyas mira " respondia lucy

" ¿ eso piensas ? ¿ cuando fue la ultima vez que apareci ? " preguntaba mira

" veamos... Creo que fue en el capitulo 11 del arco de phantom " respondia lucy

" ! VES ! Ustedes siempre estan de aventuras con el y coqueteando pero yo me tengo que quedar en el gremio...*snif*...*snif *...! ESO ES TAN INJUSTO ! ! YO TAMBIEN QUIERO COQUETEAR CON EL ! " gritaba mira mientar golpeaba el mostrador entre lagrimas

" cla-claro..." decia lucy con una gota de sudor en la cabeza pero en su mente pensaba " _y pensar que esta mujer que no deja de quejarse y armar escandalo es mi rival..._ " mientras miraba con ojos lastimeros a mirajane armar un berrinche como una niña

Por otro lado erza hoy estaba normal ya que goku estaba fuera por una mision, por lo que no se lo encontraria hoy y no se pondria nerviosa, pero su tranquilidad se hizo añicos ya que goku entro por la puerta despues de haber terminado rapidamente su mision

" maldicion, que rapido termino, pero eso es lo que adoro en el " decia erza en voz baja mientras miraba al objeto de su amor y su nerviosismo

Erza continuaba mirando en direccion donde se encontraba goku, y cuando lucy y las otras se acercaban a el, sentia unas ganas terribles de agarrarlo y llevarselo con ella, pero como era ella no seria capaz de tal proeza ya que su corazon era el de una chica enamorada y vergonzosa y por su parte no daria ese paso, con lo cual su decision fue salir sin que la notase

Pero las cosas nunca van como uno quiere y fue detectada al instante por goku el cual se separo de lucy y mirajane, dejandolas con rostros molestos y fue en busca de erza, la cual trato de escapar pero fue bloqueada por goku

" oye erza, que te ocurre ultimamente, desde lo de la torre parece que estas huyendo de mi " preguntaba goku

" yo-yo-yo no estoy huyendo " decia todo nerviosa mientras sus ojos vagaban hacia todos lados

Goku la miro con ojos entrecerrados " ¿segura ?...bah, sera imaginacion mia " dijo como si le diera igual poniendo sus manos tras su cabeza

" _ufff...menos mal que es tan ingenuo... ! Pero eso lo hace mas lindo ! Grrr...odio que seas tan lindo "_ pensaba erza mientras miraba a goku con su rostro cambiando de molesta a enamorada

Todos los del gremio miraban esto con rostros molestos por la actitud infantil de erza, y se pusieron todos de acuerdo en algo, para que ella espabilara de una vez

Todos comenzaron a gritar mientras alzaban los puños en alto " !cita ! ! Cita ! ! Cita ! ! Cita ! "

Erza se puso roja y comenzo a amenazar con el puño a todos, pero estos la ignoraban, mientras goku que no entendia que pasaba solo inclinaba la cabeza con signos de interrogacion en la cabeza y se puso tambien a decir lo mismo

" !cita ! ! Cita ! ! Cita ! " gritaba goku alegre elevando el puño como los demas

" ! Que haces gritando tu tambien idiota ! " le gritaba erza sonrojada a goku, esta se puso las manos en la cabeza y despues de revolverse el pelo frustrada se puso recta y con una mano en la cadera y la otra señalando a goku le grito " ! Esta bien tendremos una cita ! " pero rapidamente puso su mirada en juvia que estaba mordiendo un pañuelo de rabia y la señalo a ella " ! Pero juvia tambien nos acompañara ! " grito erza

Juvia se señalo a si misma y erza asintio con la cabeza a lo cual los ojos de juvia empezaron a brillar y corrio y agarro las manos de erza " tu eres una buena amiga erza "

Goku no entendia nada, pero al parecer todo se habia resuelto y este sonreia feliz sin saber que tendria una cita doble nuevamente, pero aun faltaba decidir el lugar, pero como siempre loki aparecia en los lugares mas divertidos y se acerco a los implicados

" jojojojo, parece que tendras una nueva cita doble hermano " decia loki mientras reia de manera que avergonzaba a la pobre erza

" !¿ es eso cierto ?! " decia goku que no habia entendido nada

" jajajaja claro que si y para cosas como estas tu amigo loki te ayudara " dijo loki y metio su mano en su bolsillo y saco tres tickets " da la casualidad que tengo tres tickets para las aguas termales y os los dare a ustedes para que os divirtais " dijo loki entregando los tickets a goku

" oye... ¿ por que siempre son aguas termales ? " pregunto goku

" oh mi amigo, algun dia entenderas por que siempre son aguas termales " contesto loki con una sonrisa picara a lo que erza y juvia se sonrrojaron al entender

Goku no entendia pero aun asi le agradecio a su amigo " gracias loki, siempre me ayudas con tus consejos " le dijo goku con una sonrisa

" para eso estamos los amigos, tu ve y diviertete " respondio loki y le dio un gran pulgar arriba

Goku le devolvio el pulgar arriba pero aun continuaba sin entender

 **FIN DE SEMANA - DIA DE LA CITA...**

Tras pasarse gran parte de la noche probandose ropa para la cita, erza al final decidio ir con sus ropas habituales, por otro lado juvia vestia un vestido de una pieza con diseño de flores de color blanco, tanto erza como juvia eran un manojo de nervios ya que esta era la primera cita para las dos.

Cuando goku llego al lugar acordado, las dos comenzaron a ponerse aun mas nerviosas, pero en el instante que vieron la sonrisa de goku, por algun motivo todo el nerviosismo de hace unos segundos habia desaparecido y se sentian realmente comodas y relajadas

Despues de ser alabadas por goku y sacarles los colores a las dos, se pusieron en marcha hacia el balneario de aguas termales

Cabe decir que tanto lucy como mirajane tenian pensado ir de incognito para espiar y si era necesario intervenir si la cosa se ponia muy amorosa entre esos tres, pero loki que habia previsto algo como eso, junto con natsu y gray las atraparon y las ataron despues de encerrarlas en una habitacion del gremio

" ! Tu maldito traidor ! !¿ Que acaso no soy yo tu dueña ?! ! Liberame de inmediato ! " gritaba lucy molesta a loki el cual movio su dedo y contesto " primero estan los amigos antes que el trabajo

" posando de forma cool mientras habia brillos a su alrededor

Natsu miraba esto y aplaudia pensando que loki era muy genial mientras gray solo suspiraba por estar metido en esto, mientras lucy y mirajane gritaban y pataleaban quejandose

* * *

Los tres habian llegado a la posada. Cuando entraron el posadero y su esposa los reconocieron inmediatamente ya que la ultima vez armaron un buen jaleo despues de que erza se emborrachara y destruyeran el lugar, despues de ser advertidos de que si eso pasaba nuevamente los echarian de por vida, los tres fueron a cambiarse.

Mientras erza y juvia se cambiaban, erza le pregunto algo bastante personal a juvia

" juvia... ¿ como puedes declarar tu amor por goku tan facilmente sin sentirte apenada ? " preguntaba erza que no entendia como juvia podia ser tan directa

" buenooo, la verdad es que si me da un poco de pena, pero al ver como es el, si no le digo como me siento el nunca lo entendera por si mismo " le explicaba juvia mientras ponia un dedo en su labio inferior de manera muy linda

" eso es cierto, el es tan denso para esas cosas... Pero eso es una de las cosas que le hacen tan lindo " decia erza con una sonrisa mientras juvia asentia con la cabeza por lo dicho

" erza, ¿ cuando piensas decirle que le quieres ? " dijo juvia de forma tan directa que sorprendio a erza sonrojandola y poniendola nerviosa

" ! Que-que-que diablos estas diciendo juvia ! " decia una erza nerviosa

" eres tan evidente...pero si no se lo dices apropiadamente el nunca lo sabra y sera algo no correspondido, espero que lo medites bien " le consejo juvia a una erza que se quedo en blanco por la sabiduria de juvia " bueno yo salgo ya,espero que pienses en lo que dije " decia juvia mientras salia

Erza se quedo pensando en lo dicho por juvia, ¿ que acaso no habia reconocido ya que lo amaba ? Entonces... ¿ por que no se lo decia de una maldita vez ya ? Estaba claro que si ella no daba el primer paso, todo seria tal y como juvia habia dicho y la cosa terminaria como un amor no correspondido y siempre se sentiria incomoda a su lado

Cuando erza salio del vestuario, vio que juvia estaba en una esquina mirando con ojos de loca mientras mordia un pañuelo y decia " kiiiiiii " erza se acerco y le toco la espalda y pregunto

" ¿ que ocurre juvia ? " pregunto erza que no entendia esa reaccion

Juvia aun mordiendo el pañuelo y con lagrimas en cascada le señalo la esquina y le dijo " miralo tu misma "

Cuando erza se asomo con curiosidad, su mirada cambio a una de furia cuando vio que un grupo de chicas estaban coqueteando con goku y este estaba hablando con ellas con una sonrisa feliz.

Juvia se asusto cuando erza se cubrio repentinamente de un aura oscura y materializaba una espada y con ojos vacios reia de forma peligrosa, juvia rapidamente la agarro y erza le decia que la soltara que solamente queria saludar a esas chicas, pero juvia sabia que si la soltaba el lugar se convertiria en la escena de un crimen sangriento

Despues de que el grupo de chicas se despidieran de goku con sonrisas y este se despidiera de ellas de la misma manera, juvia y erza aparecieron a su espalda y le agarraron del hombro

" que chicas mas lindas, ¿ quien podrian ser ? " decia erza mientras apretaba un hombro de goku

" !oh ! Juvia, erza , al parecer estan de vacaciones o algo asi, son muy simpaticas " decia goku sin maldad alguna

" jojojojo...aun estando en una cita con nosotras ¿ te pones a coquetear con otras chicas ? Si que eres valiente " decia juvia mientras apretaba el otro hombro de goku

" ¿ coquetear ? ¿ eso esta bueno ? " decia goku que pensaba que la palabra era algo de comida

Las dos al escucharle y mirar que no entendia nada solo suspiraron de alivio y resignacion, goku las miro suspirar y con la cabeza llena de interrogaciones movia la cabeza de izquierda a derecha confuso

" bueno lo que sea, ! A bañarse se a dicho ! " dijo muy animado y agarro las manos de las dos para llevarlas a los baños mixtos

* * *

Cuando entraron goku pensaba entrar sin la toalla y con todo colgando, pero las dos lo obligaron a ponerse la toalla para taparse ya que la pobre juvia moriria por el sangrado si continuaba, cuando entraron cual fue la sorpresa para juvia y erza, que las chicas de antes se encontraban en el baño mixto tambien

Cuando las chicas vieron a goku, muy alegres lo saludaron y goku pues siendo goku, las saludo muy alegre, para molestia de juvia y erza

El grupo de chicas se acerco a goku y comenzaron a tocar sus musculos, en sus caras se podia ver la lujuria, algo que tanto erza como juvia notaron pero decidieron comportarse ya que no estaria bien montar un numero aqui

" wow que musculos " " estan tan duros " " mira esos abdominales " las chicas decian todo eso mientras tocaban el cuerpo de goku

" jajajaja, me haceis cosquillas " este se reia sin importarle que le tocaran

" debes entrenar mucho verdad " preguntaba una de las chicas

" desde que tengo memoria entreno para ser mas fuerte " decia goku recordando sus entrenamientos

" ¿ para que ? " preguntaba otra chica

" para luchar con enemigos fuertes " decia goku apretando su puño con una sonrisa lo que causo que las chicas chillaran emocionadas

" ¿ eres un guerrero ? " preguntaba una de ellas " ¿ no eres mago ? " preguntaba otra

" soy un artista marcial, pero estoy en un gremio de magos " respondia goku mostrandoles su marca de fairy tail

" ! Wow, esa marcha es de fairy tail, goku eres increible ! " decia una de las chicas emocionada " ¿conoces a salamander ? " decia otra que al parecer era fan de natsu

" ¿ salamander ?...oh, te refieres a natsu, claro que si le conozco, somos compañeros de equipo " respondio goku como si no fuera gran cosa, pero las chicas se volvian locas gritando y rodenado a goku

Por otro lado, erza y juvia, estaban conteniendo sus instintos asesinos, ya que solo eran chicas normales, pero les molestaba que no dejaran de tocar el cuerpo de goku todo el rato como si nada

Despues de un rato, el grupo de chicas se marcho del baño no sin despedirse muy alegres de goku, el cual por alguna razon se sintio como si ahora estuviera mas relajado, este se acerco a sus compañeras y se puso entre las dos que se veian molestas por algun motivo

" ¿ que ocurre chicas ? Se os ve molestas " preguntaba goku

" para nada, ¿ por que no vas con ellas ? Se te veia muy contento rodeado de chicas " decia erza de forma muy molesta

" ¿ por que deberia ? Vine con ustedes, no las dejaria por irme con otras " decia goku que no comprendia el porque erza decia eso

" eso dices, pero bien feliz que estabas con ellas mientras nos ignorabas a las dos " decia juvia muy molesta

" vamos chicas no os enfadeis, solo estabamos hablando, no es para tanto " respondia goku ignorante de la razon de el enfado de las dos

Cuando salieron del baño, las dos aun estaban de mal humor, decidieron ir a cenar pero la cosa no mejoro ya que en el lugar se encontraban las chicas del viaje cenando tambien.

De mala gana erza y juvia se sentaron para cenar junto al grupo de estudiantes las cuales rapidamente atraparon a goku y comenzaron nuevamente con el coqueteo. Erza estaba al limite de su paciencia y juvia ya cansada se levanto y salio del lugar para no armar una sangria

Goku al ver como juvia se marchaba con rostro molesto, se levanto y ignorando a las estudiantes fue tras juvia.

" ! Juvia ! ¿ que te ocurre ? " preguntaba goku

" ! Que, que me ocurre ! ¿ tu que crees ? Se suponia que esto era una cita, pero te pasaste el dia con esas molestas chicas y nos ignoraste a erza y a mi, por eso me marche del lugar antes de que elimine a esas chicas " decia juvia soltando todo lo que tenia acumulado dentro mientras lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos

Goku al ver a juvia en ese estado se sintio muy culpable y con razon, ya que es verdad que las ignoro a las dos practicamente durante toda la cita, el penso de una manera de disculparse, pero entonces recordo lo que ocurrio la vez anterior con mira y lucy y que despues de besarlas sus sonrisas regresaron, por lo que decidio que seria la manera mas rapida y efectiva

Goku agarro la mano de juvia y con un tiron la acerco hacia el y agarrando su cintura beso a juvia con gran intensidad, dejando a juvia con los ojos muy abiertos por las acciones tan sorprendentes de goku, pero fue efectivo ya que todo lo molesto y el enfado desaparecio de su mente la cual quedo en blanco

Despues del intenso beso, goku separo sus labios y miro a juvia para ver si se le habia pasado el enfado, pero para sorpresa de goku, juvia se habia convertido en piedra con ojos como corazones y lentamente se convertia en polvo brillante mientras goku gritaba dramaticamente su nombre

* * *

Despues de el beso, una juvia en su propio mundo entro a la habitacion junto con goku, el cual rapidamente fue notado por las estudiantes y arrastrado con ellas, juvia ni se dio cuenta ya que estaba en su mundo, pero erza ya en su limite en muchas formas, confundio su bebida con sake, y de solo un sorbito se puso muy borracha y se levanto de golpe tirando la comida y la bebida llamado la atencion del grupo de estudiantes y de goku el cual al verla se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por venir

" esto no es bueno... ! Ustedes chicas mejor que corran ! " grito goku a las estudiantes que no entendian nada hasta que vieron que erza materializo un par de espadas y las miro

" ! LAS MATARE A TODAS VOSOTRAS, ROBA HOMBRES ! " grito erza con el rostro colorado de la borrachera mientras balanceaba sus espadas

Las estudiantes al ver eso sintieron el peligro y rapidamente escaparon mientras gritaban ! KYAAAA, NOS MATARAAA !

Goku atrapo a la borracha erza la cual balbuceaba cosas incomprensibles mientras balanceaba las espadas, goku al ver que no habia manera de calmarla decidio darle un pequeño golpecito en la nuca y dejarla fuera de juego

* * *

Despues de un rato, ya de noche, erza despertaba con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y la mente borrosa

" auuuu, que me paso y por que me duele tanto la cabeza "decia erza mientras se agarraba la cabeza confusa

" veo que despertaste, menudo numerito montaste durante la cena " este era goku el cual estaba sentado en un silla al lado de la ventana mientras vigilaba a erza

" ¿ que fue lo que ocurrio ? No recuerdo nada " preguntaba erza

" no me extraña, estabas tan borracha, despues de beber sake te pusiste violenta y querias atacar a las estudiantes diciendo algo sobre que habian robado tu hombre " le contaba goku mientras reia entre dientes

Erza al escuchar el relato puso sus manos en sus mejillas avergonzada, pero miro a goku el cual al parecer no habia entendido el por que dijo eso erza cuando estaba borracha.

Erza miro hacia un lado y vio que juvia dormia con un rostro extremadamente feliz por algun motivo el cual no entendia, pero rapidamente se dio cuenta que en estos momentos se encontra a solas con goku en la habitacion y decidio decir lo que tenia en su corazon, ya que esta oportunidad no se presentaria nuevamente

" oye goku...te-tengo algo que decirte, escucha bien " dijo erza mientras miraba a los ojos a goku

" esta bien, te escucho " respondio goku mirando a erza a los ojos

Ella inalo una gran bocana de aire y despues la expulso para relajarse y entonces le miro y dijo

" goku, me gustas mucho " dijo erza con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo

" tu tambien me gustas mucho erza " respondio inmediatamente goku, pero erza se dio cuenta que su respuesta era diferente a lo que ella buscaba

" creo que no comprendes el significado de lo que dije, tu me gustas pero no de la manera que tu piensas, me refiero a que me gustas pero no como amigo, si no como hombre " le expico erza

" ummmm... ¿ es distinto ? " preguntaba este

" si, es muy distinto, yo te quiero pero de manera romantica., ¿ lo entiendes ahora ? " le explicaba erza

" oh, de la misma manera que milk me decia, ¿ es eso ? " dijo goku recordando a su antigua mujer

" eso mismo, yo te amo de esa manera " decia erza con una sonrisa

" entiendo...yo no entiendo de eso de los sentimientos, pero una cosa esta clara, como dije a mira y lucy, ustedes son muy importantes para mi, podria decir que son especiales, pero lo son las cuatro por igual " se sincero goku frente a erza la cual le escuchaba atentamente " por eso te dire lo mismo ¿ estas dispuesta a amar a alguien que ama a otras tambien ? "

Erza sopesaba lo dicho por goku, ciertamente no es normal que un hombre sea compartido por varias mujeres, pero esas mujeres no eran desconocidas, al contrario eran familia, miembros del mismo gremio con los cuales se pasaba el dia juntos...erza por mucho que lo intento no vio ni celos ni problemas si estas eran ellas por lo cual le dio una sonrisa a goku

" no me importa, siempre y cuando nos quieras a todas por igual " esa fue la respuesta a la que erza llego

Goku miro a los ojos de erza, se dio cuenta que habia una fuerte resolucion en ellos y eso le hizo sonreir, el se puso en pie y le tendio la mano a erza la cual la agarro y fue puesta en pie de un tiron con lo que acabo en el pecho de el, el la abrazo con un poco de fuerza lo cual acelero el corazon de ella, y la agarro de la barbilla y la hizo mirarle a los ojos y mientras ella estaba perdida en su mirada, este suavemente puso sus labios sobre los de ella y la beso de forma apasionada

Ella se sorprendio al principio de tal forma que casi se le detiene el corazon, pero rapidamente se dejo llevar por la pasion y le beso de la misma forma intensa

Despues de unos minutos de intensidad, los dos se separaron dejando un hilo de saliva que conectaba sus labios, erza jadeaba pesadamente y con el rostro muy sonrojado puso su cabeza en el pecho de goku para ocultar su pena, este al ver esa reaccion se rio por lo bajo y le acaricio la cabeza suavemente , algo que agrado a erza la cual se dejo llevar por la calidez de goku y sus caricias y le dijo

" te amare por siempre " dijo erza en tono dulce

" yo tambien " respondio goku de forma suave y llena de ternura

Despues de eso el regreso a su habitacion, dejando a una erza que esa noche tuvo su sueño mas dulce y feliz de su vida

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Creo que para lo que es me quedo demasiado largo, pero bueno con esto ya todo quedo claro y erza al fin dijo lo que sentia, aunque le costo horrores xD**

 **Y bueno, ahora toca arco original antes de ponerme con el canon y visiten mi nuevo fic TRINITY SEVEN Z**

 **Nos vemos ! Hasta la proxima !**


	24. Chapter 24 ARCO CONTROL MENTAL-1

**CAPITULO 19 : ARCO CONTROL MENTAL PARTE 1**

* * *

En al lugar cerca de unas ruinas olvidadas,en el interior de ellas podemos ver a un anciano al punto de hacerse con un libro, un libro que pronto traera grandes problemas

" al fin, el grimorio perdido en mis manos, la gente de la antiguedad peleo hasta destruirse por este libro y ahora es mio " decia el anciano mientras en sus ojos una luz peligrosa se podia ver " ahora al fin me vengare de aquellos que se burlaron de mi...JAJAJAJAJA " reia de manera demente mientras alzaba el libro sobre su cabeza

 **UNAS HORAS ANTES EN EL GREMIO...**

Como siempre el gremio mas loco y poderoso de fiore esta lleno de vida, pero hay algo diferente ultimamente y eso se debe a que erza por primera vez en su vida, su amor fue correspondido y eso se podia ver en su rostro ya que desde la cita y confesion no deja de sonreir y eso por algun motivo pone la piel de gallina a los miembros del gremio

" oye erza, ¿ podrias dejar de sonreir de esa manera durante todo el dia ? Es repugnante " esta alma valiente fue natsu que cansado de verla sonreir en todo momento lo dijo finalmente

Todos los miembros se quedaron en silencio, esperando ver como reaccionaria erza ¿ le cortaria ? ¿ le golpearia ? O ¿ le patearia ? Todos estaban expectantes por la reaccion de titania.

Ella miro a natsu el cual trago saliva mientras erza se acercaba lenta pero rapidamente hacia el, todos pensaron lo mismo en su mente : **ESTA MUERTO**

pero mientras todos juntaban sus manos en señal de rezar por el alma del estupido,algo los sorprendio y eso fue que erza con un rubor en sus mejillas mientras palmeaba con potencia la espalda de natsu, mostro una sonrisa hermosa en su rostro y dijo :

"¿ tanto se me nota ? " respondio erza con una sonrisa brillante y feliz mientras palmeaba con fuerza la espalda de natsu " jejejeje, que vergonzoso " se frotaba la nuca apenada

" **cof* cof*...** al parecer las cosas entre goku y tu van bien "decia natsu mientras tosia

" ! De-de de que estas hablando ! " erza se puso excesivamente nerviosa por lo dicho por natsu

Todos miraron con ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa burlona a erza la cual era la unica que pensaba que su relacion con goku era un secreto

Por otro lado una joven de cabello azul tenia una sonrisa estupida en toda su cara, ella era juvia lockser y en estos momentos era la mujer mas feliz del mundo, por no decir del universo, lucy que esta viendo esto puso una cara como si fuera a vomitar azucar, pero ella paso por lo mismo, por lo que no podia decir que no entendia la situacion de juvia

Pero no todas eran felices, ya que mirajane que habia visto los comportamientos recientes de juvia y erza, sabia que todo eso se debia al **AMOR,** y el receptor de esos sentimientos era su amado goku.

Mira no pensaba mal sobre que las chicas este enamoradas de goku, pero en el fondo se sentia excluida de todo, y aunque solo eran cosas en su cabeza, en el fondo se sentia inquieta y un poco desplazada ya que ella debe quedarse en el gremio mientras los demas salen de aventuras y estrechan mas y mas sus lazos

" _se que esto esta todo en mi cabeza, pero no puedo dejar de pensar si el aun siente algo por mi o no "_ pensaba mirajane mientras estaba parada con un vaso en la mano con rostro triste

 **EN LA OFICINA DEL MAESTRO MAKAROV...**

En la oficina, podemos ver a un maestro serio y un goku sentado frente a el con un rostro complicado

" ¿ habla enserio maestro ? " preguntaba goku confuso

" si hijo...esta mision es para eliminar al sujeto en cuestion " respondia el maestro con un tono de voz lleno de penumbra

Goku al ver el rostro de makarov se dio cuenta de que no le hacia gracia encomendarle esta mision, pero se la entrego sabiendo que con sus habilidades el riesgo seria minimo

" entiendo, cumplire la mision lo mas rapido y limpio que pueda " con un rostro serio goku acepto la mision sin decir nada mas

" gracias, y que tengas suerte " respondio makarov con una leve sonrisa

" ¿ que hay del equipo ? " pregunto goku

" eso lo dejo en tus mano " respondio makarov sabiendo que los que le acompañaran estarian bien protejidos

 **EN EL GRAN SALON DEL GREMIO...**

En el salon estaba todo muy animado como siempre, goku que regresaba del despacho del maestro busco a cierta persona,rapidamente la encontro ya que los chicos se estaban burlando de ella y ella balanceba su espada como loca mientras los perseguia

" ! Erza ! " grito goku a la aludida la cual al escuchar que su amado le llamo, dejo de perseguir a los chicos y corrio a su lado

" ¿ me llamaste ? " pregunto esta con una gran sonrisa, algo que le saco una a goku al verla feliz

" el maestro me encomendo una mision especial y quiero que tu me acompañes " le dijo goku a una erza la cual se le ilumino el rostro

" ! Dejamelo a mi ! " respondio al instante dandose un golpe en la armadura

" ¿ no preguntas por la mision ? " le dijo goku con una media sonrisa

" si estas tu, ni 20 dragones serian rivales " respondio al instante erza la cual tenia fe ciega en la fuerza de su hombre

"jejejeje...en eso quiza no te equivocas " reia nervioso goku recordando el dia en que llego ha este mundo y al dragon que mando al infinito y mas alla

Erza al ver la sonrisa nerviosa de goku, inclino un poco la cabeza confusa al no entender, pero se encojio de hombros

" ¿ deberiamos formar un equipo mas grande ? " propuso erza, pero en ese instante y de la nada juvia aparecio entre los dos

" ! Juvia se apunta ! " dijo juvia mientras estaba entre goku y erza en gran estrechez sorprendiendo a los dos

" ! WOW !" dijo erza sorprendida

" _ni siquiera la note... "_ pensaba goku con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

" juvia, ¿ si quiera sabes a lo que te apuntas ? " le preguntaba erza

" no, pero donde goku este juvia tambien estara " decia esta llena de orgullo apegando sus pechos mas aun en la estrechez al saiyajin

Erza suspiro muy profundamente y se hecho la mano a la cabeza en señal de derrota, ya que juvia era una chica tan directa y sincera que no le podia decir nada

Mientras erza,juvia y goku estaban hablando, natsu,gray y lucy se acercaron al lugar para ver que tramaban esos tres

" de que estais hablando chicos " pregunto lucy mientras se agarraba del brazo de goku para celos de juvia y erza

" !oh chicos ! Que os parece uniros a una mision con nosotros " pregunto goku de forma casual

Lucy se emociono al escucharlo y se puso a dar saltitos mientras aun tenia a goku agarrado del brazo, mientras los demas miembros del gremio miraban con deleite el hermoso rebote de sus pechos, goku al notar las miradas de los demas miembros, libero un poco de instinto asesino junto a una mirada fria que les mando, lo cual hizo que todos palidecieran ante eso mientras elfman gritaba ! ESO ES UN HOMBRE ! Y haciendo que tanto juvia como erza se pusieran coloradas al ver como su hombre marcaba terreno, incluso mirajane que estaba sirviendo una mesa se puso colorada al ver a su macho poniendo las cosas claras

" ¿ de que trata la mision ? " preguntaba gray

" ! Y eso que importa stripper! solo di que si y ya, y ponte algo de ropa.." le replico natsu mientras le avisaba de su desnudez

" ! CUANDO PASO ! " gritaba gray sorprendido al verse en calzones

Todos al ver al duo comico solo pudieron hecharse a reir por el repetititvo pero siempre divertido gag comico

" los detalles de la mision los explicare durante el camino " les dijo goku que no queria entrar en detalles en el gremio

" yo estoy dentro " decia lucy feliz y sin dudas mientras era tirada de juvia para que se soltara del brazo de goku

" yo tambien " decia gray mientras se vestia

" ¿ acaso hay que preguntar ? " natsu sin dudas mostraba el puño a goku el cual lo choco con una sonrisa

" gracias chicos " les agradecio el saiyan mientras los miraba uno a uno

" no hay nada que agradecer, somos compañeros... Y algo mas "dijo erza pero lo ultimo lo dijo muy bajito y con el rostro teñido de un intenso carmesi

"donde este goku, juvia ira ya sea al cielo o al mismisimo infierno " decia juvia con voz sin duda alguna

" tu destino es mi destino " dijo lucy con una gran sonrisa que brillaba como el sol

Goku miro a todos y con una sonrisa en su rostro dijo

" Entonces decidido ! Pongamonos en marcha ! " todos los del equipo asintieron y se dispusieron ha marchar

Pero cuando goku estaba por salir fue detenido por mirajane

" ! Goku espera ! " grito mira a lo que goku se detuvo

" ¿ ocurre algo mira ? " pregunto goku

" yo tambien quisiera ir con ustedes " dijo mira

" lo siento mira, pero no puedo dejarte venir " respondio goku con rostro serio

" ¿ por que ? ! Yo soy bastante fuerte y lo sabes ! " decia mira que no entendia el por que goku se negaba

" se que eres fuerte, pero has estado demasiado tiempo sin combatir " le contesto goku

" pe-pero..." intentaba decir mira pero goku puso su mano en la cabeza de ella y mientras le acariciaba le dijo

" mira, entiende mi postura, no quisiera que te pasara algo malo por haber estado tanto tiempo inactiva " le decia goku en un tono cariñoso " no me lo perdonaria a mi mismo "

Mira al ver el rostro de goku al decir eso, noto que habia en el un rastro de ansiedad por imaginar que algo le pudiese pasar a ella

" entiendo... Pero ten mucho cuidado " dijo mira aceptando de mala gana

" lo tendre, y gracias por entenderlo " le respondio goku con una sonrisa que derrochaba ternura

Mira se quedo viendo como goku salia por la puerta, pero en el instante en que las puertas se cerraban y su espalda desaparecia lentamente, por alguna razon mirajane tuvo un mal presentimiento, como si algo malo le fuera ha ocurrir a goku y los demas

" espero que este mal presentimiento solo sea imaginacion mia..."dijo mira mientras apretaba sus manos contra su pecho en señal de angustia

* * *

Durante el viaje a las ruinas de la ya olvidada ciudad de **ENNUI,** goku les explico los detalles de la mision a los demas, al parecer un tipo sospechoso fue visto rondando por el lugar y al parecer el tipo era un mago que fue exiliado del consejo de un pais vecino, segun los rumores en las ruinas de esa ciudad se encuentra escondido un poderoso grimorio, el cual fue la ruina para los habitantes de la ciudad los cuales comenzaron a pelear por el, y finalmente la ciudad desaparecio por esas luchas

Una vez llegaron al destino, el grupo se puso en camino hacia las ruinas

" que estupidos " decia lucy mientras recordaba la historia contada

" puede que tengas razon lucy, pero los humanos ambicionan el poder por naturaleza " respondia erza

" juvia aun no entiende, ¿ que tan de especial tiene un libro viejo y roñoso ? " decia juvia que no entendia

" al parecer, ese grimorio tenia el poder de controlar a las personas entre otras cosas " respondia goku

" ese es un poder peligroso, empiezo a entender el por que se mataron entre ellos " decia gray con rostro serio, mientras que todos menos natsu asentian con la cabeza

" ! Ja ! A mi no podran controlarme " decia natsu con una sonrisa

" al contrario, creo que tu serias el primero en ser controlado " respondia lucy con una gota de sudor en la cabeza mientras los demas con brazos cruzados asentian

Mientras nuestros amigos hablaban, llegaron a su destino, pero cuando se disponian a entrar, un viejo con un libro salia del interior, cuando el viejo los vio se sorprendio y se puso nervioso, lucy fue la primera en darse cuenta del libro que el anciano intentaba esconder

" ese viejo intenta esconder una especie de libro " dijo lucy

Todos se pusieron serios por lo dicho por lucy, erza se acerco al viejo y le pregunto

" buenas, somos del gremio de magos de fairy tail, ¿ le importaria decirnos que hacia en el interior de las ruinas y mostrarnos el libro que esconde ? " le dijo erza muy seria al nervioso anciano

" oh, solo estaba curiosenado un poco en el lugar y el libro es un libro de anotaciones " respondio el viejo

" ¿ nos lo mostraria un segundo anciano ? " pidio goku

" lo siento pero esto es para mi investigacion, solo anotaciones " decia el viejo nervioso

Cada vez era mas sospechoso todo, pero natsu siendo natsu se puso nervioso y le grito al viejo

" ! Oye viejo muestranos el libro ya ! " gritaba natsu

El viejo al verse acorralado, apreto los dientes en furia y saco el libro de su espalda y lo abrio

" malditos crios, no queria usarlo tan pronto pero no me habeis dejado opcion " les dijo el viejo y el libro comenzo a emitir una luz

" ! Todos, tened mucho cuidado ! " grito erza mientras creaba una espada en cada mano

Los demas al escucharla se pusieron el guardia, y entonces el viejo recito el hechizo del grimorio

 **! ENU AL MATER-KAVAJ IL SOBEK-XERAK TARK MAJUL !**

Una cupula de color violeta, cubrio el lugar, seguida de un poderoso destello que sorprendio a nuestros heroes

Una vez que el destello termino, la cupula habia desaparecido, nuestros heroes se examinaron el cuerpo, pero al paracer no habia ocurrido nada...o eso pensaban

" je...jejeje...jajajajaja, parece que el hechizo ha funcionado " decia el viejo entre risas

Los chicos se miraron los unos a los otros, pero al parecer no habia nada extraño en ellos, pero uno aun permanecia quieto

" tal paree que tu eres el mas poderoso entre ustedes, quien lo diria " dijo el viejo mientras miraba a cierta persona

Erza y los demas se quedaron de piedra cuando esa persona se arrodillo frente al viejo y dijo

" espero tus ordenes maestro "

"bien, bien, aqui tienes mi primera orden : elimina a tus compañeros " ordeno el viejo

Los demas no podian creer lo que estaba pasando, pero si esa persona les atacaba no tendrian chance de vencer

" tus deseos seran cumplidos " dijo con voz monotona

"no...no puede ser..." decia lucy temblando

" ! Maldicion, preparense ! " gritaba gray

" esto debe ser una broma " decia juvia con rostro que aun no creia lo que estaba pasando

" Aunque no me gusta esto, por alguna razon ! Estoy emocionado ! " decia natsu mientras se rodeaba de llamas

Erza, era la que estaba mas afectada, todo su cuerpo temblaba de miedo, pero no miedo por perder su vida, sino miedo de tener que enfrentar al hombre al cual amaba, y en desesperacion lanzo un grito lleno de dolor y tristeza

" ! GOKUUUU ! ! DETENTE POR FAVOOOR ! "

Goku el cual tenia, una marca tribal en la frente en forma de diadema, extendio su mano hacia sus compañeros y creo una esfera de ki

" desapareced, enemigos de mi maestro " dijo goku con voz robotica

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Despues de una pequeña ausencia, les traigo un nuevo capitulo, no se cuando podre subir el proximo, ya que tengo que volver al hospital, pero una vez me den el alta definitiva regresare**

 **! HASTA LA PROXIMA !**


	25. Chapter 25 ARCO CONTROL MENTAL-2

**CAPITULO 20 : ARCO CONTROL MENTAL - 2**

* * *

[ OST RECOMENDADA-BLEACH-TREACHERY watch?v=GpkkpD-XALU ]

Goku apuntaba a sus amigos con una espefera de ki en su mano, al ver que estaba dispuesto a disparar, erza grito a todos " separaos y atacad " y con esa orden y el disparo de goku todos se separaron y se dispusieron a enfrentar a su amigo y amado.

La esfera de ki, creo una gran humareda la cual aprovecharon para intentar pillar a goku desprevenido, los primeros en atacar fueron natsu y gray, cada uno por un flanco, natsu con su puño de fuego y gray con una hoja de hielo.

Goku ni se inmuto, por esos ataques, y con solo la presion liberada de su ki los mando a volar a los dos haciendo que la capa de humo se dispersara.

Pero ese corto periodo les dio a las tres chicas para preparar sus movimientos, lucy invoco a tauro, juvia habia creado una gran cantidad de esferas de agua que flotaban a su alrededor y erza se equipo con su armadura de la rueda del cielo.

Goku al ver como esas tres chicas se preparaban para enfrentarle, sonrio maliciosamente y les dijo

" ¿ acaso no entendeis la diferencia entre ustedes y yo ? " les decia goku con rostro serio y molesto

Las chicas al ver a goku con ese rostro, sintieron un escalofrio por todo su cuerpo y sudor frio recorria sus rostros

" claro que sabemos cuan fuerte eres, pero aun asi no podemos retroceder y dejarte en ese estado " dijo erza intentando parecer calmada, pero su voz la delataba

" ¿ ese estado ? Hablas como si me conocieran, pero yo no los conozco de nada " le respondio goku en tono frio, algo que hizo que el corazon de las tres chicas se agrietara un poco aun sabiendo que este goku no era el mismo

" a-aun asi...! Juvia te traera de vuelta ! !traera al goku amable y cariñoso al que juvia y las demas amamos ! " grito juvia llena de resolucion algo que les dio un empuje extra a las otras dos

Pero en ese instante y tan rapido que sus ojos ni lo captaron, goku aparecio al lado de juvia y con el brazo flexionado hacia ataras y con el puño cerrado dijo " me podria importar menos lo que ustedes sientan " y descargo el golpe...

 **! * BOOOOM * !**

El sonido del golpe lanzado por goku, sono como si una gran explosion hubiera ocurrido seguido por una gran nube de humo, cuando esta nube comenzo a disiparse, erza y lucy suspiraron de alivio, pero goku chasqueo la lengua al ver que su golpe fue detenido por la gran hacha de tauro, dando como resultado que la gran hacha quedo hecha pedazos.

Juvia temblaba en el suelo, con rostro lleno de miedo, ya que si no fuera por la ayuda de la invocacion de lucy, ella seguramente habria muerto con ese golpe. Las lagrimas se acumulaban en los ojos de juvia, ella queria llorar y mucho, pero la situacion no le dejaba hacer eso en estos momentos y con dificultad se puso en pie y retrocedio con un salto.

Erza al ver como juvia retrocedio, con las espadas que flotaban en circulo en su espalda ataco a goku, el cual con su mano recubierta de ki las desviaba sin problemas, momento que tauro aprovecho para atacarle con sus manos desnudas, pero goku con su mano libre, disparo una rafaga de ki eliminando instantaneamente a tauro.

Lucy al ver eso solo pudo apretar los dientes y disculparse con tauro en su mente, y rapidamente se dipuso a llamar a su espiritu mas fuerte...loki

Loki al ver la situacion estaba confuso al principio, pero al ver la extraña diadema tribal en la frente de su amigo rapidamente supo que estaba haciendo todo esto contra su voluntad y debia ser parado antes de que hiciera algo de lo que se arrepintiera en un futuro

" loki- " intentaba decir lucy con rostro triste pero loki la interrumpio

" mas o menos se lo que ocurre, dejamelo a mi, intentare detenerlo " respondio loki a lucy la cual asintio

Goku en estos momentos estaba en mitad de un ataque por parte de erza y juvia las cuales le atacaban a distancia, pero sin resultado alguno ya que goku ni se habia movido un centimetro del lugar mientras detenia cada ataque de las dos chicas, pero en ese momento sintio a loki y miro hacia el

[ FIN DE LA OST ]

[ INTRODUCIR OST- SWORD ART ONLINE - WE HAVE TO DEFEAT IT/watch?v=Mp6uzqMNTeU ]

" goku, yo te liverare de ese control " decia loki haciendo que sus puños se iluminaran

" je, no se de que hablas, pero si quieres pelear pues peleemos " respondio goku con una sonrisa saiyajin

Entonces los dos chocaron sus puños, creando un crater bajo sus pies y un gran sonido junto a una onda expansiba se creo.

Los dos intercambiaban puñetazos a gran velocidad, loki aguantaba al ser un espiritu, pero aun no habia pasado un minuto y su mente y sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear debido a los poderosos golpes de goku.

Goku por su parte ni siquiera tenia una misera herida, solo estaba tanteando a loki pero en su rostro se podia notar que ya estaba aburrido de el ya que le parecia mas fuerte que las chicas, pero aun asi continuaba siendo muy debil

" y yo que pensaba que me darias un poco de diversion...acabemos con esto de una vez " le dijo goku a un loki que se tambaleaba

" esto es malo...si se pone serio de seguro moriremos " pensaba loki

Pero en el momento que goku pensaba terminar con loki, natsu y gray que estaban en pie nuevamente junto con las tres chicas atacaron a goku apostandolo todo.

" ! ES O TODO O NADA ! ! DENLE CON TODOOOOO ! " grito erza

" ! OUUUH ! " gritaron todos al unisono

Goku que vio todo, no `pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa y con los ojos muy abiertos y esa sonrisa en su rostro les grito

! ESO ES ! ! VENID A MI CON TODO ! "

[ FIN DE LA OST ]

 **HORAS ANTES, EN EL GREMIO DE FAIRY TAIL...**

Mirajane aun se sentia inquieta y molesta por esa sensacion que sintio cuando goku y los demas marcharon, la joven no podia concentrarse en su trabajo y decidio ir con el maesto para hablar sobre ello

" maestro, tiene un momento " dijo mira despues de entrar

" claro hija, ¿ que ocurre ? Tienes mala cara " pregunto makarov al ver el rostro de mira

" bueno...es que desde que goku y los demas marcharon a esa mision, no puedo dejar de tener un mal presentimiento, como si algo malo fuese a ocurrirles " expuso mira sus pensamientos al maestro

" ya veo...yo tambien siento algo similar, como si algo en esa mision oliera mal " respondio makarov

" maestro me gustaria pedirle que me dejara ir tambien " dijo mira muy seria

" ¿ tu sola ? " pregunto makarov

" no, reunire un equipo para ir a lo seguro " respondio mira

Makarov al ver el rostro decidido de mira, no pudo negarse y acepto que fuera tras el primer grupo y asi quitarse esa sensacion de que algo malo estaba por ocurrir

Mirajane rapidamente reunio un equipo formado por cana, levi, jet, droy y elfman. Los 6 rapidamente partieron hacia el lugar donde se suponia que el grupo de goku deberia estar.

Cuando llegaron al lugar su sorpresa fue enorme al ver a todo el equipo de goku tirado por los suelos, mirando el lugar se podia decir que una gran batalla se habia librado y que sus amigos habian sido derrotados.

Los seis se acercaron a los heridos para comprobar su estado, todos tenian heridas graves pero aun seguian vivos.

Mira busco a goku por todo el lugar, pero por algu motivo su amado no se encontraba por los alrededores y eso era extraño, ya que goku no es una persona que abandonaria a sus compañeros heridos de esa forma y se marcharia... Entonces... ¿ donde estaba el aludido ?

Por mucho que mira pensaba, no encontraba una respuesta plausible para haber dejado a los demas que estaban heridos y marchar el solo.

Mientras ella pensaba en esas cosas, cana la llamo para decirle que erza habia recuperado el conocimiento.

Mira se acerco rapido para poder escuchar que diablos habia ocurrido en este lugar y sobre todo donde diablos estaba goku.

" erza, puedes contarnos que es lo que paso aqui y la razon del por que estan tan heridos " preguntaba mira con tono de ansiedad en su voz

Erza permanecia callada mirando al cielo, pero cuando estaba al punto de hablar desvio su mirada

" esto fue causado por goku..." dijo erza con un tono lleno de dolor y tristeza en su voz

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar que el causante de esto era el propio goku, pero la mas afectada era mirajane la cual sabia que tan fuerte era su amado, y si este estaba ahora en el otro bando seria el fin para todos

" ¿pero por que hizo esto goku ? No lo entiendo " pregunto elfman a erza

" todo es culpa de ese grimorio, el esta bajo su control y no recuerda nada " dijo erza con ojos llenos de lagrimas "no-no pudimos traerlo de vuelta...lo siento..." y erza con su brazo cubriendose el rostro comenzo a llorar

Todos estaban mortificados, al ver a erza rota y llorando, pero mira tenia un rostro lleno de confianza y dijo

" ustedes quedense con los heridos, yo ire en busca de goku y lo hare regresar...cueste lo que cueste " dijo mira con un rostro serio lleno de resolucion

" el viejo dijo que se dirigian al pueblo vecino...mira traelo de vuelta " dijo erza

" lo hare " respondio mira y saco sus alas y emprendio vuelo a toda velocidad hacia donde goku se encontraba

 **CON GOKU...**

 **[ USAR OST- BLEACH- INVASION /watch?v=FS1lKA2GNF0 ]**

El viejo reia como un demente mientras miraba desde lo alto de un edificio el pueblo en llamas y las gentes corriendo llenas de miedo por el ataque

" JAJAJAJAJA...malditas basuras que un dia se burlaron de mi...! AHORA CONOCED EL MIEDO Y EL TERROR DE MI VENGANZA ! " gritaba desde lo alto el viejo con los brazos extendidos

Goku se encontraba en el cielo disparando esferas de ki a las casas y edificios, pero aun con todo algo en su interior se resistia a matar a inocentes, por lo que las muertes hasta ahora habian sido cero.

El viejo no se habia dado cuenta de eso, ya que estaba demasiado cegado por la destruccion.

" _me ocurre lo mismo que con los debiluchos de antes, ¿ por que no puedo matar a nadie aun siendo una orden ?_ " goku se sentia confuso en su mente

Los guardias atacaban con cañones a goku, el cual solo detenia las balas con su mano y se las lanzaba de nuevo de regreso pero de forma que no les matara.

Goku en ese momento sintio que un poder se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia el.

Cuando miro en la direccion en la que provenia esa energia, vio que una chica con alas se acercaba hacia el y grito con fuerza ! Gokuuuuu !

[ FIN DEL OST ]

Goku miraba a la chica que rien habia llegado gritando su nombre, parecia agotada ya que respiraba con dificultad, eso se debia a que habia llegado hasta aqui volando a toda velocidad sin detenerse un segundo.

" quien eres tu, y como sabes mi nombre " preguntaba goku a una mirajane jadeante

" realmente...realmente te lavaron el cerebro " decia ella con rostro molesto al ver como el la miraba

Mientras los dos hablaban, el viejo del grimorio se acerco y hablo

" oye chico, ¿ quien es esa ? " preguntaba el viejo

" no lo se, tal parece que me conoce, pero solo es otra mosca mas zumbando " respondio goku al viejo, lo cual hizo que mira apretara los dientes y los puños por como la habia llamado

" entiendo...solo apresurate en elimanarla " dijo el viejo como si no fuera con el

" entendido " respondio goku obedientemente

Mirajane miro con odio al viejo que habia hecho que goku se comportara de esa manera y atacara a sus preciados amigos, un aura comenzo a rodearla y con furia en su voz le dijo al viejo " no te lo perdonare ..." y comenzo a transformarse

 **[ INTRODUCIR OST- SWORD ART ONLINE- SWORDLAND /watch?v=ad5TszNUVYI ]**

El aspecto de mirajane ahora era muy diferente, algo que sorprendio un poco a goku, su cuerpo cambio, ahora parecia mas seria, su cabello estaba elevado y su mechon ahora le caia sobre el rostro, tenia una especie de cicatriz o grieta que llegaba desde su frente atravesando su ojo derecho hasta su mejilla, las orejas le habian crecido en punta, sus antebrazos estaban con escamas junto a una especie de aletas, le habia crecido una cola y alas negras.

" este es todo mi poder actual " **take over : satan soul** " ire con todo para recuperarte " dijo mira

" eso es bueno, ven con todo a por mi chica " decia goku con una sonrisa en su rostro

Mirajane sin perder un segundo, arremetio contra goku directamente con sus garras, este lo evito muy facilmente, pero ella seguia lanzando cuchilladas a gran velocidad, goku lo esquivaba todo limpiamente sin siquiera moverse del lugar donde flotaba.

Mira al ver que eso no servia de nada detuvo su ataque y en su mano derecha creo una esfera oscura la cual le lanzo a goku, este reacciono a esa extraña esfera y recubriendo su mano con ki la desvio hacia una montaña, cuando la esfera toco la montaña una pequeña cupula de oscuridad la recubrio y cuando esta desaparecio solo quedo un agujero enorme en ella.

Goku al ver eso se motivo un poco y se lanzo al ataque por primera vez, a gran velocidad cargo contra mira la cual apenas le dio tiempo de cubrirse con sus brazos del puñetazo de goku, por primera vez ella sintio en sus carnes el peso y la potencia de los golpes de goku y eso la asusto un poco, pero no lo suficiente para quitarle su resolucion de traerlo de regreso.

Aun con su brazos entumecidos, mira vio que goku desaparecio de su vista, ella miro hacia todos lados pero no lo encontraba, en ese instante goku aparecio a su espalda haciendo que mira se girara y recibiendo una poderosa patada en el estomago mandandola a volar a una montaña cercana estrellandola y clavandola en ella.

Pero la cosa aun no terminaba y sin dejarle un segundo para recuperarse una lluvia de esferas de ki se avecinaban sobre ella, a duras penas pudo salir de la montaña y esquivar esa lluvia de esferas las cuales cayeron en la montaña creando una gran explosion borrando la mitad de ella.

Mirajane miraba atonita lo ocurrido, ¿ cuan poderoso era ? Al parecer no se esta empleando a fondo ya que ella sabia de la existencia de su forma super saiyajin, y aun asi en su forma base era capaz de jugar con ella en su satan soul.

" debo pensar algo o terminare como erza y los demas... " decia mira que estaba en mal estado solo por un par de golpes

Goku aparecio frente a ella como si nada y estaba de brazos cruzados, como si dijera " haz tu movimiento " subestimandola claramente, pero no era momento de sentirse ofendida ya que debia idear algo antes de caer derrotada

[FIN DEL OST ]

[ USAR OST- EPHEMERAL DREAM /watch?v=xstaYldOOHU ]

La batalla era solo de un lado, mira se estaba esforzando, dando lo mejor que podia en su estado actual, pero eso no era ningun reto para goku el cual se comenzaba a aburrir ya de esta pelea

"esto comienza a dejar de ser divertido, vamos a terminar ya con el juego " decia goku cansado de golpear a mira

Mira estaba ya perdiendo el sentido, habia resistido bien, pero este era su limite actual.

Mientras se hundia en la inconsciencia, repentinamente recordo que goku, aun estando controlado y no recordar a nadie, no habia matado ni una sola persona, por lo que muy en el fondo, su verdadera personalidad estaba frenando su cuerpo.

Entonces mira penso una idea loca y descabellada, pero si funcionaba, goku podria regresar a su yo de siempre otra vez.

Ella se puso en pie con sus ultimas fuerzas y se puso en pose de pelea para provocar a goku

" si esto no funciona, entonces todo el mundo estara acabado " dijo mira con voz debil y su mirada borrosa

Goku, molesto al ver que la chica se ponia en pie nuevamente, cargo contra ella a gran velocidad, y le dio un golpe en el estomago, haciendo que mira bomitara un poco de sangre y la agarro del cuello elevandola sobre su cabeza

" la hora de jugar se termino " le dijo goku a mira mientras hacia presion en su cuello

Mira agarrando el brazo de goku con sus dos manos haciendo un intento inutil para liberarse del agarre, hacia presion pero sus fuerzas se escapaban rapidamente, perdiendo su satan soul en el proceso.

Mira, ahora en su forma normal ya casi habia perdido el conocimiento, pero en un ultimo esfuerzo y mirando a goku al rostro por encima de su cabeza, entre lagrimas le dijo debilmente

" po-por,,,,,favor...regresa...a nuestro...lado...goku " esas fueron las palabras que mira pudo decir con dificultad

Pero algo ocurrio.

Mientras ella hablaba, sus lagrimas cayeron sobre la diadema tribal en la frente de goku, y repentinamente, en el interior de su mente, fragmentos de recuerdos de esta chica comenzaron a aparecer.

Goku solto a mirajane, y se agarro la cabeza debido al dolor que los recuerdos que aparecian le causaban debido al control, mirajane que vio eso comenzo a gritarle entre lagrimas que regresara a su lado.

Goku la miro al escucharla gritar y el dolor se intensifico de nuevo, junto a los recuerdos que comenzaban a fluir en su cabeza a gran velocidad, pero el recuerdo que rompio el control fue el de ella y el besandose el dia de su cita, y con un grito al cielo la diadema en su frente desaparecio.

[ FIN DEL OST ]

Goku, callo de rodillas jadeando, mirajane lo miraba preocupada ya que no sabia si habia regresado o aun continuaba siendo el mismo de hace unos instantes, este la miro, ella le miro, y entonces el le dio su tipica sonrisa, la sonrisa que ella tanto amaba y las lagrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos.

Despues de que ella se tranquilizara, los dos se encaminaron hacia la ciudad donde el viejo esperaba tranquilamente en el tejado del edificio, cuando vio que goku regresaba junto a la chica le parecio extraño, pero como aun pensaba que lo tenia bajo control no desconfio de el y penso que la habia reclutado o algo por el estilo

" veo que regresaste acompañado, ¿ acaso la reclutaste ? " dijo el viejo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a mira de arriba a abajo " puedo entender el por que " dijo mientras la miraba con rostro pervertido

Goku al ver como la miraba y se relamia el viejo, apreto el puño y dispuesto a eliminarlo dio un paso hacia adelante, pero mira le detuvo. Mira tenia un rostro lleno de rabia y odio, algo no comun en ella, goku al ver eso solo se detuvo y la dejo ser.

Mira comenzo a caminar hacia el viejo, el viejo que vio eso, puso una sonrisa lasciva y dijo

" ¿ que ocurre niña ? Acaso quieres que este viejo te- " pero no termino lo que tenia que decir ya que su cabeza fue separa de su cuerpo

Mira que habia transformado su brazo, le corto la cabeza al viejo sin dudar, con un rostro y ojos frios

" creo que aun es poco por lo que hiciste " dijo ella mirando la cabeza rodar en el suelo

Goku se acerco y le puso una mano en el hombro, lo que hizo que mira recuperara su rostro y mirada habitual, y este sin decir nada la abrazo, lo cual hizo que ella rompiera a llorar nuevamente con su cabeza enterrada en su pecho, mientras el la acariciaba.

Al dia siguiente goku se disculpo con sus amigos por lo ocurrido, pero estos sabian que ese no era el y no le dieron importancia.

Mientras mira estaba limpiando los vasos goku se acerco y le dijo

" gracias por todo mira, realmente me salvaste " le dijo goku a mira

" no hay por que agradecerme, yo solo hice lo que debia hacer por la persona que quiero " respondio ella con una gran sonrisa

Goku comenzo a caminar hacia el lado que estaba abierto y con su mano le hizo seña a mira para que se acercara, ella al ver eso dejo lo que hacia y se acerco

" ¿ que ocurre goku ? " pregunto ella

Pero goku le agarro la mano y la acerco hacia el y le dio un beso, el cual sorprendio a mira pero rapidamente se dejo llevar

Cuando los dos se separaron ella tenia el rostro completamente rojo y jadeaba

" este es mi agradecimiento, te quiero mira " le dijo goku le daba su sonrisa

Eso hizo que mira se sorprendiera, pero le devolvio otra sonrisa, una resplandeciente y le dijo

" no tanto como yo a ti "

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **¿ no queriais a mira ? Pues tomar dosis de ella xD creo que con esto es suficiente, pensaba hacerlo en tres partes, pero bah, seria muy pesado y eso.**

 **El proximo arco sera el del festival, por lo que tengo que verlo primero, asi que tardare un poco en subir capitulo,**

 **! Hasta la proxima !**


	26. su opinion cuenta

QUE TAL LLEVAIS EL DIA GENTE, PONGO ESTO POR QUE TENGO UNA DUDA SOBRE EL CAP QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS Y ME GUSTARIA CONOCER LA OPINION DE USTEDES YA QUE SOIS LOS QUE LO LEEREIS AL FINAL

¿ QUE HAGO CON LAS PELEAS DE LOS SECUNDARIOS ? YA SABEIS, LAS DE LOS TIPOS ENCERRADOS EN LAS RUNAS DE FREED, ¿LAS PONGO O NO ?

SI DECIS QUE SI, OS AVISO YA, SERA UN COPIA Y PEGA, YA QUE SON MUY LARGAS Y ABURRIDAS Y YO QUIERO CENTRARME EN LA HISTORIA DE GOKU

( BENDITO SEA EL COPIA Y PEGA Y LAS WIKI :V )

Y ESTO ES TODO, ESPERARE 24~HORAS POR SUS RESPUESTAS Y ME PONDRE CON EL CAP RAPIDO

* * *

UN SALUDO DE SU AMIGO JUANAN231283


	27. Chapter 27 ARCO BATALLA DEL FESTIVAL

**La historia supero los 200 favoritos ! Para celebrarlo, este arco sera de un solo capitulo ! Y Pronto llegaremos a los 200 followers ! Me siento feliz de que la historia guste a tantas personas!**

 **No suelo responder comentarios en el capitulo, pero esta vez lo hare**

* * *

 **EAMDragon: siento mucho que quedases insatisfecho, se que no se puede contentar a todos, pero espero que en este cap cambie la cosa xD**

 **OmegaZero :gracias por tus comentarios, y bueno aqui tienes mas :v**

 **Guest : no siempre seran finales felices, es segun como lo interpretes, gracias por comentar.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 21 :ARCO- BATALLA DEL FESTIVAL**

* * *

Hoy en el gremio el ambiente esta caliente, y esto se debe al inminente concurso que se celebrara para saber quien es miss fairy.

Las chicas del gremio estan que arden, pero las que mas, son las chicas enamoradas de goku. Y preguntareis ¿ a que se debe todo esto ? Pues la cosa ocurrio el dia de ayer...

 **FLASHBACK...**

Goku, junto a natsu, gray y loki, se encontraban charlando tranquilamente en una mesa, cuando loki hizo la pregunta que llevaria a las chicas a ese grado de competitividad

-" parece que las chicas estan emocionadas con el concurso "-decia gray al ver a las chicas del gremio

-" ¿ concurso ? "- preguntaba goku

-" si, todos los años durante el festival se hace un concurso para decidir que chica es miss fairy "- explicaba loki a goku

-" aun no entiendo la razon por la que hacemos esa estupidez todos los años "- decia natsu al cual no le interesaba el concurso

-" pobre natsu, con lo grande que estas ya y lo que aun te falta por madurar "- decia loki con sarcasmo

Natsu que no entendio nada, solo se encogio de hombros y dijo-" lo que tu digas wey " valiendole un kilo todo

Tanto loki como gray, suspiraron por la falta de libido del cabeza de chicle, y entonces loki hizo la gran pregunta

-" oye goku ¿ cual de todas crees que ganaria el concurso ? "- pregunto loki con una sonrisa picara

-" pues no te puedo decir, ya que en el gremio hay muchas chicas hermosas "- respondio goku sinceramente

Loki al ver que goku callo directamente en su juego, le hizo la gran pregunta

-" oye ¿ por que no le das un beso a la ganadora ? Seguro le gustaria "- pregunto loki a goku

\- " ¿ tu crees ? Por mi no seria un problema, pero no creo que eso las haga esforzarse mas "- respondia goku el cual aun no sabia que eso seria su ruina

Justo tras ellos, sentada en una mesa se encontraba cana alberona, que desde temprano estaba ya bebiendo, pero ahora ella habia escuchado algo grande, y como borracha chismosa, no pudo aguantar y se puso en pie y se fue a contarlo a las otras chicas

Loki al ver eso, sonrio, ya su plan habia dado frutos y algo divertido estaba por empezar y el disfrutaria al maximo

Por otro lado, cana difundio el rumor entre las chicas del gremio, de que el premio esta vez seria un beso de goku para la ganadora

Cuando erza, lucy , mira y juvia escucharon sobre eso, lo primero que hicieron fue arder en llamas de furia, pero cuando lo pensaron detenidamente se dieron cuenta de que goku no es de esa clase de chicos, por lo que enseguida les vino un nombre a la mente-" **loki"**

Solo el es tan planificador y mujeriego para crear un plan como este involucrando al ingenuo goku, pero si loki le hizo prometer algo como un beso para la ganadora, estaba claro que no podian dejar que ninguna otra chica aparte de ellas cuatro ganara el concurso.

Pero aun con todo, cada una de las cuatro deseaba ser la ganadora, por lo que la tregua entre ellas se vendra abajo el dia del concurso y intentarian sacar todo su atractivo para ganar este supuesto concurso de belleza, el cual seria el campo de batalla mas sexy de la historia.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Las cuatro chicas de goku, se miraban las unas a las otras, con ojos desafiantes y que parecian decir que no perderian ante las demas

-" tal parece que nuestra alianza se disuelve por el dia de hoy "- decia mira

-"no perdere ante ninguna de ustedes ". Decia lucy muy confiada

-" hoy juvia las derrotara a todas, incluyendo a ustedes " sacando pecho, juvia dijo eso

-" jajaja, eres muy graciosa juvia, pero la ganadora sere yo "- decia erza con ojos llenos de confianza en si misma

Y en su mente todas pensaron al mismo tiempo con fuerza

-" ! _ESE BESO SERA MIO ! "-_

Las cuatro se miraron entre ellas y rayos salian de sus ojos, las demas participantes miraban esto con una gota de sudor en la cabeza y se alejaban de las cuatro chifladas para que no pensara nadie que eran parte de ellas

* * *

Por otro lado, en la puerta del gremio, habia una chica parada frente a ella, esta chica tenia el pelo castaño y con dos trenzas, sus ojos eran color avellana,su ropa era un vestido blanco con estampado de flores de color naranja el cual acentuaba su cuerpo bien desarrollado

-" al fin estoy aqui, tal y como te dije "-decia la chica mirando el gran cartel con el nombre del gremio con una sonrisa en su rostro

Inalando una gran bocanada de aire y expulsandolo, abrio las puertas las puertas del gremio de fairy tail.

Cuando la chica entro, se quedo con la boca abierta, el lugar era un caos, habia gente gritando, cantando,peleando y muchas cosas mas.

La joven se sintio un poco intimidada por unos instantes, pero recupero la compostura y se encamino hacia el mostrador para preguntar por cierta persona, en el mostrador se encontraba una chica de cabellos blancos, la joven al verla se quedo impresionada por lo hermosa que era esa chica, ¿ podria ser que la persona la cual estaba buscando se hubiera enamorado de ella ? La idea no era tan descabellada, aun asi no todo reside en la apariencia, tambien cuenta la personalidad y segun le dijeron los chicos que salieron de la aldea, las chicas como esa, tienen mala personalidad.

La joven se decidio y le pregunto a la chica de cabellos blancos.

-" disculpa, estoy buscando a una persona de este gremio "-pregunto la joven

-" ya veo, me podrias decir su nombre "- pregunto la hermosa chica de cabellos blancos con una sonrisa amable en su rostro

La joven, penso para si misma- "! _Maldicion ! Ademas de hermosa tambien es amable_ "- un poco frustrada, solo suspiro, la chica de cabellos blancos no entendia el por que de eso pero mantuvo su rostro y sonrisa de negocios

-" es un chico con cabello extraño, su nombre es son goku "- dijo la joven

La chica de cabello blanco al escuchar el nombre, por alguna razon su rostro cambio por un segundo, pero rapidamente mantuvo la fachada otra vez, aunque una de sus cejas temblaba, la joven no entendia esa reaccion, por lo que no le dio importancia

-" espera un segundo por favor, ire a llamarlo "- dijo la chica de cabello blanco y marcho en busca del inplicado

La joven sin querer dejo salir una sonrisa en su rostro al pensar en poder verlo de nuevo, se sento en un taburete y por los nervios meneaba sus piernas hacia adelante y hacia atras.

Unos minutos despues,la joven vio aparecer a la chica de cabello blanco y justo despues de ella, goku aparecio, el rostro de la joven se ilumino al verlo de nuevo, ella habia soñado con este dia muchas veces pero al fin el dia habia llegado y el estaba tan guapo o mas de lo que ella recordaba.

Goku se acerco a ella, y lo primero que hizo fue poner una cara de no saber quien era ella, pero en cuanto la joven le saludo el supo quien era

-" vine de visita como me recomendaste "- le dijo la joven a goku con una gran sonrisa

Goku con otra sonrisa le dijo

-" has crecido mucho yuna, bienvenida a fairy tail "

La joven era yuna, la chica que goku salvo hace casi un año en la mision del adamantaimai, y ahora estaba en fairy tail, tal y como se propuso para si misma despues de verle marchar

Mira al ver el rostro de yuna que resplandecia al ver a goku, se dio cuenta de que ella estaba enamorada de el, ya lo habia pensado cuando pregunto especificamente por el, pero al ver su rostro de ahora, estaba muy claro para cualquiera que la viera...bueno, menos para goku.

-" oye goku, ¿ de que conoces a esta chica ? "- pregunto mira

-"ella es yuna, la conoci cuando fui a una mision que el maestro me encargo "- respondio goku tranquilamente

-" es cierto, yo estaba ya decidida a ser sacrificada para que mi pueblo pudiera vivir un poco mas, pero goku me libero de ese destino, y eso se lo agradecere toda la vida "- decia yuna mientras miraba a goku con ojos soñadores

Goku al escucharla decir eso, con una sonrisa en su rostro le acaricio la cabeza y le dijo

-" no debes agradecerme nada, hice lo que era correcto y ya, pero me alegra que te sientas feliz ahora "- le dijo goku mientras le frotaba la cabeza a yuna y esta se sonrojaba

Mira al ver eso se sintio mas tranquila al ver que goku solo la trataba como una niña,y le aconsejo a goku

-" oye goku, ¿ por que no le enseñas la ciudad a yuna ? Ya que vino hasta aqui solo para verte, estaria mal que no pases un rato con ella "- dijo mira a goku y cuando miro a yuna le guiño un ojo

-" eso es una gran idea mira, ¿ que te parece yuna ? "-pregunto goku

\- " ! Pues claro ! "- dijo yuna muy contenta

-" entonces pongamonos en marcha "- dijo goku y yuna comenzo a caminar feliz hacia la puerta

Goku se detuvo y dio media vuelta y se encamino hacia mira la cual estaba despidiendo con su mano a yuna con una sonrisa, pero lo que ocurrio acontinuacion la pillo desprevenida

-"gracias por ser buena con yuna , hasta dentro de un rato mira " - dijo goku a mira y antes de marchar le dio un beso rapido en los labios, lo cual dejo a la albina como una estatua y con el rostro completamente rojo y humo saliendole de la cabeza

Goku fue donde yuna le esperaba y le dijo

\- " ! En marcha ! ! Te voy a enseñar toda la ciudad ! "- grito emocionado elevando su brazo

-" ! Genial ! "- grito yuna elevando su brazo muy emocionada

Y asi, goku se fue con yuna para enseñarle magnolia, sin saber que pronto algo sucederia

 **UNA HORA DESPUES: GREMIO DE FAIRY TAIL...**

El concurso de miss fairy estaba al punto de empezar y el interior del gremio estaba lleno de hombres calenturientos por ver a las hermosas chicas del gremio desfilar con sus cosplays sexys.

El lugar estaba que ardia, las chicas tambien estaban del mismo modo, gracias al rumor de loki y la competitividad entre ellas estaba a full el dia de hoy.

Pero durante el concurso, una mujer aparecio, Era una joven alta y lleva un vestido de color verde con el área de la falda parecida a unos pétalos, una Gema Roja como pendiente que se ubicaba sobre una tela de un color verde más claro, justo en medio del busto, guantes verdes, un abanico color magenta que tiene tres corazones en un borde y afelpado en la punta del arco, unas grandes medias negras altas y tacones blancos. En su espalda llevaba una tela en forma de alas de hada que le servían para volar

-" como os atreveis en hacer un concurso de belleza sin la mas bella, osea yo "- dijo la mujer de lentes

-" !¿ evergreen ?!, si tu estas aqui eso quiere decir que los demas raijinshu tambien estan aqui"- dijo erza

\- " ¿ raijinshu ? "-dijo lucy confusa y miro a juvia

-" no me mires asi rival de amor, juvia tampoco los conoce "- contesto juvia

-" los raijinshu son los seguidores de laxus, ellos son, evergreen, freed y bickslow "- la que respondio las dudas de las dos fue mira

Lucy al escuchar el nombre de laxus se sorprendio, ya que escucho lo ocurrido con el el dia del ataque de phantom

-" e-eso quiere decir que laxus ha regresado "-decia lucy un poco asustada

-" eso me temo...esperemos que el y goku no se encuentren "-dijo mira recordando la amenaza que goku le dio a laxus

Tanto lucy como juvia asintieron a eso, ya que sabian de buena mano que un goku enfadado es muy peligroso y no le deseaban eso ni al imbecil de laxus

Evergreen al escuchar eso se comenzo a reir, ya que le parecia gracioso lo que mira dijo sobre alguien derrotando a laxus

-" parece que te pasaste de modelo a comediante, mirajane ¿ enserio crees que alguno de los idiotas de por aqui puede derrotar a laxus ? "- dijo evergreen de forma burlona

-" no lo creo evergreen, lo se "- afirmo mira sin ninguna duda en su rostro

Cuando evergreen vio que no solo mira, sino todos los miembros tanto masculinos como femeninos asintieron a lo dicho, comenzo a enfadarse y lentamente movio su mano hacia sus lentes

Erza al ver eso, grito a todas las chicas

-" ! CUIDADO, NO LA MIREIS A LOS OJOS ! "

Pero cuando alguien te dice " no hagas esto " por alguna razon terminas haciendolo, y todas las chicas incluida ella la miraron a los ojos

-" fufufu...demasiado tarde, erza "- dijo evergreen y se retiro los lentes

Sus ojos tomaron un brillo dorado y segundos despues todas las chicas se convirtieron en piedra

 **EN UNA TIENDA DE COMIDA...**

En el interior de una tienda en la que sirven comida rapida ( no tipo burger king xD ) podemos ver a goku y yuna comiendo, el saiyajin ignorante de lo que estaba ocurriendo fuera de la tienda, continuaba comiendo como si su vida le fuera con ello y yuna con un rostro de incredulidad al ver todo lo que goku podia comerse y aun era medio dia

La gente dentro de la tienda comenzaba a salir a la calle por algun motivo, yuna al ver eso le entro curiosidad y salio para ver que ocurria, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio en el cielo esferas rodeando la ciudad ¿ cuando colocaron eso ahi ? Yuna pensaba que la gente de ciudad hacia las cosas rapido y de forma llamativa

Despues de saciar su curiosidad, yuna entro de nuevo y se sento nuevamente en la mesa

\- " ¿ ocurrio algo divertido ? "- pregunto goku

-" no se si es divertido, pero la ciudad esta rodeada por esferas en el cielo "- le respondio yuna

\- " ¿ esferas ? "- goku no entendia a lo que se referia yuna

-" eso mismo, esferas enormes "- afirmo yuna

-" seguro que es algo que el gremio preparo, ese anciano hace cosas extrañas aveces "- dijo goku pensando que eso se debia a algo que el maestro preparo para el festival

 **FLASHBACK : UNOS MINUTOS ANTES...**

Una luz comenzo a brillar en el interior del gremio, y con un rayo salido de la luz aparecio laxus

-" parece que algo divertido sucedera "- dijo laxus con una sonrisa en su rostro

\- " laxus, dile a evergreen que rompa el hechizo "- le dijo makarov con rostro serio

\- " ¿ que prisa tienes viejo ? La diversion aun no ha comenzado "- respondio laxus ignorando la orden de makarov

Al escuchar esa respuesta, makarov se hizo gigante, pero laxus disparo un rayo que impacto cerca de la estatua de lucy, makarov al ver eso volvio a su estado normal ya que sabia que laxus seria capaz de matarlas

-" eso me gusta mas, jejejeje...ahora escuchad bien, desde este momento y durante tres horas jugaremos a algo, los raijinshu estaran divididos por toda la ciudad, si ustedes consiguen derrotarlos antes de que las tres horas pasen, las chicas volveran a la normalidad, pero en caso de que no puedan hacerlo, ya saben lo que pasaria jajajaja "- explicaba laxus las reglas de su juego- " oh, por cierto, yo tambien estoy incluido "

\- " laxus...! YA BASTA DE ESTUPIDECES ! "- grito makarov mientras un aura poderosa salia de el

Laxus comenzo a brillar nuevamente y dijo- " tranquilizare viejo, esto es un festival "- mientras desaparecia en una luz dijo una ultima cosa

" ! QUE COMIENCE LA BATALLA DE FAIRY TAIL ! "

Y desaparecio junto a los raijinshu, dejando a los hombres del gremio en un silencio, hasta que natsu grito y todos salieron en busca de los cuatro

( aqui, natsu si pudo salir y buscar a laxus )

 **FIN DEL FLASBACK...**

* * *

 **EN EL CIELO DE MAGNOLIA**

Un circulo negro se formo en el cielo de magnolia, de ese circulo salieron dos personas, un hombre y una mujer

El hombre vestia un abrigo largo con capucha y su rostro estaba escondido por una mascara la cual tenia un simbolo de un tridente con un semicirculo con dos puntas debajo, en la espalda del abrigo habia el mismo simbolo de la mascara ( para los interesados, el simbolo es este . )

A su lado habia una chica que portaba una mascara con diseño de zorro de color blanco con los relieves de los ojos y el simbolo de colores azul ( este es el diseño de la mascara . ) y se cubria con un manto negro

\- " parece que hemos llegado en un buen momento "- decia el chico

-" seguro que te mueres por ir "- dijo la chica con un supiro

-" jejeje, veo que me conoces bien "-se rio el chico

-" si va a ser asi, entonces yo ire hacia otro lugar que parece interesante tambien "- respondio la chica

-" pues bien, pero recuerda, nada de matar "-dijo el chico en tono serio

-" eso te lo tienes que aplicar a ti "- le respondio la chica

-" lo se, lo se "- respondio el chico

Y los dos se separaron y cada uno fue a un lugar en distintas direcciones

 **CON GOKU...**

Goku y yuna, caminaban por las calles de magnolia, cuando repentinamente goku se detuvo en seco al notar la aparicion de dos ki, y uno de ellos era enorme, lo que hizo que goku pusiera un rostro serio y mirase en direccion donde aparecieron

-" !¿ _que diablos ocurre con ese ki ?! Se me hace muy familiar y al mismo tiempo no..."_ -pensaba goku con rostro y mirada seria

Yuna estaba preocupada, ya que era la primera vez que veia a goku poner ese tipo de rostro, ademas hoy la ciudad era extraña, con todo tipo de explosiones y gente corriendo de un lado a otro.

Cuando ella le pregunto a goku, el solo le dijo que seguro era algo que habia preparado el gremio y que no se preocupara por ello

-" _los dos se dividieron, el mas debil parece ir donde se encuentran las chicas y el otro se dirige hacia el lugar donde esta natsu_... _sera mejor que averigue si es un enemigo o no "_ \- decidio goku en su mente

\- " parece que llegaste a una conclusion "- le dijo yuna

\- " yuna, tengo que ir a investigar algo, mejor regresa al gremio "-le dijo goku

\- " me niego, se supone que hoy estaras conmigo, asi que si tu vas, yo tambien voy "- respondio yuna cruzandose de brazos

Goku lo medito durante unos segundos, y despues de pensarlo decidio llevarla con el, ya que el pensaba que a su lado estaria mas segura

-" muy bien te llevare conmigo, pero si la cosa se pone peligrosa mejor sera que te mantengas cerca de mi ¿ entendido ? "- le dijo goku muy seriamente

-" entendido, sere como tu sombra en caso de peligro "- respondio yuna con una sonrisa

Goku al verla tan falta de peligro, solo pudo suspirar y pensar que los jovenes de hoy dia no saben lo que es el peligro

 **EN EL GREMIO...**

Erza, gracias a su ojo artificial pudo liberarse del hechizo de evergreen, pero no solo ella, ya que segundos despues de que erza se liberara, lucy gracias a su entrenamiento con goku, uso su ki y se libero tambien

Erza quedo muy sorprendida, ya que lucy aunque este mal decirlo, era bastante inutil, pero al parecer, estos dos meses de entrenamiento con goku fueron muy efectivos y gracias a su dominio del ki ahora era al parecer algo mas util.

-"ufff...¿ que le pasa a esa idiota de verde ? Si no fuera por el entrenamiento espartano de goku aun seria una estatua, hermosa, pero una estatua "- se quejaba lucy

Erza tenia una gota de sudor en la cabeza por la confianza que lucy tenia en ella misma y su aspecto

- _" puede que su poder de batalla no sea muy alto, pero su auto-confianza es la mas grande de todos nosotros "-_ pensaba erza

\- " oye erza, ¿ que hacemos con todas ellas ? "- preguntaba lucy señalando a las demas chicas

-" poca cosa, evergreen es la unica que puede romper su hechizo "-explicaba erza

Lucy se quedo pensativa unos segundos, y entonces penso en algo que quiza podria funcionar

-" dejame intentar algo "- dijo lucy acercandose a la estatua de mira

-" oye lucy ten cuidado, en ese estado son muy delicadas "- le dijo erza preocupada

Lucy, ignorando la advertencia de erza, puso su mano en la estatua de mira y comenzo a derramar ki lentamente en ella, erza miraba esto sorprendida, ya que la estatua lentamente comenzaba a emitir un brillo y unos segundos despues comenzo a brillar fuertemente y el hechizo se rompio, siendo mira liberada

\- " ! Eso fue increible lucy ! "- gritaba erza emocionada

-" jejeje, no fue nada, solo recorde que goku me dijo que el ki esta en todo y por eso es mas poderoso que la magia , y por eso intente derramar ki en la estatua de forma equilibrada para ver que ocurria "- explicaba lucy

Erza al escuchar eso, penso que deberia pedirle uno de estos dias a goku que le enseñe a mapular el ki.

Despues de liberar a juvia, lucy se sentia agotada por lo que no pudo liberar a mas chicas, erza queria que levi tambien fuera liberada ya que ella tenia mucho conocimiento de runas, pero al parecer seria pedirle mucho a lucy ya que hace solo dos meses que comenzo su entrenamiento, seria pedirle lo imposible

Despues de un pequeño informe para juvia y mira, erza junto con ellas dos salieron en busca de evergreen, dejando a lucy en el gremio para que descansara

No les costo mucho encontrarla y la batalla contra evergreen estaba al punto de comenzar, pero alguien mas se unio repentinamente a la pelea

-" !¿ como pudiste atravesar la runa de freed ?! "- gritaba evergreeen sorprendida

-" ¿ esa cosa ? Eso no es un problema para mi "-decia la chica enmascarada

Erza la miro bien, la chica era sospechosa, pero si estaba de su lado pues en estos momentos toda la ayuda era bien recibida

-" ¿ eres amigo o enemigo ? "-pregunto erza

La chica enmascarada giro su cabeza para mirar a erza y las otras dos, durante unos instantes se quedo mirandolas, como si analizara la situacion, y despues de unos instantes de tension le respondio

-" realmente no soy aliada de nadie, pero...por esta vez las ayudare a ustedes "- respondio la enmascarada con tono que parecia que le daba todo igual

Erza, aun despues de escuchar la respuesta de la enmascarada, no confiaba por completo en ella, por lo que mantendria su guardia por el momento

Evergreen al escuchar eso se puso muy molesta con la enmascarada que se habia metido en su pelea y la ataco sin aviso

La enmascarada sin siquiera mirarla, desaparecio de la vista de evergreen, sorprendiendo a erza y las demas.

\- " !¿ donde diablos estas ?!"- gritaba evergreen cada vez mas furiosa

La enmascarada aparecio a la espalda de evergreen, con lo que le propino un fuerte golpe el cual dejo a evergreen sin conocimiento al instante, pero no conforme con eso, la enmascarada comenzo a acumular electricidad en una de sus manos preparandose para darle el golpe mortal a la inconsciente evergreen.

La enmascarada con su brazo extendido hacia atras con rayos acumulados en ella que hacian un sonido peculiar, comenzo a correr hacia evergreen, pero en el momento que estaba por asestarle el golpe de gracia, erza con su armadura de adamantio equipada, uso el escudo para detener el ataque.

La mano de la enmascarada atraveso el escudo como si este fuera de papel, pero erza con gran reflejo esquivo por centimetros la mano.

La enmascarada de un salto retrocedio y le dijo a erza con voz molesta

-" por que te entrometes "- dijo con voz molesta la enmascarada

-" aun despues de todo lo que hizo, sigue siendo un miembro del gremio "- respondio erza

-" menuda tonteria, ella las hubiese matado "- respondio la enmascarada

-" quiza, pero eso nunca lo sabremos "- dijo erza

-" por esa mentalidad que tienen, ocurren cosas como esta "- dijo la enmascara la cual lo decia en un tono irritado

-" asi somos en fairy tail "- dijo erza para zanjar el tema

La enmascarada por algun motivo desconocido para las chicas parecia molesta, y sin mediar palabra y sacando una espada con una hoja fina y recta ataco a erza, la cual estaba preparada para algo como esto y se re-equipo con su armadura de las hadas.

Juvia y mira, estaban ahi, pero por algun motivo habian sido ignoradas hasta el momento y eso las estaba molestando

Mientras erza y la enmascarada tenian un intenso intercambio de espadas, esas dos se pusieron a hablar

-" parece que estamos siendo ignoradas "- decia mira un poco irritada

-" que groseras son esas dos ignorando a juvia ¿ que deberiamos hacer mira ? "- preguntaba juvia molesta

-" esa enmascarada parece muy fuerte, creo que si la atacamos todas juntas seria lo mejor "- proponia mira

-" juvia cree que tienes toda la razon "- aceptaba juvia el plan de mira

Mira entro en su satan soul y juvia creo esferas de agua a su alrededor y entraron en la pelea.

 **CATEDRAL DE MAGNOLIA...**

en el interior de la catedral se estaba librando una batalla entre natsu y gajeel vs laxus ( en esta historia natsu no es el protagonista, por lo que no tiene oportunidad con laxus, tal y como deberia ser xD )

Aun despues de haberse comido los rayos de laxus, tanto natsu como gajeel estaban siendo apaleados por la gran diferencia de poder entre ellos dos y laxus.

Laxus estaba un poco decepcionado, ya que ni dos dragon slayers al mismo tiempo eran rivales para el, sus esperanzas en el potencial de natsu se fueron por el retrete, pero cuando estaba pensando en dar punto y final a esa estupida pelea, alguien aparecio flotando en el centro de las esferas que rodeaban magnolia, ese personaje extendio su mano y de ella una gran y larga hoja de enegia se formo y haciendo un giro completo elimino todas y cada una de las esferas que componian el palacio de los truenos.

El extraño personaje,despues de destruir las lacrimas descendio por el agujero en el techo de la catedral y se planto frente a laxus, natsu y gajeel

Laxus y gajeel estaban alerta, ya que el tipo portaba mascara y capucha, pero natsu sintio un olor familiar que provenia del enmascarado

-" _siento un olor muy familiar de ese tipo, pero al mismo tiempo tambien siento otro diferente "-_ pensaba natsu un poco confuso

-" menuda fiesta llevais montada en esta ciudad ¿ por que nadie me invito ? "-dijo el enmascarado

-" ¿ quien diablos eres tu ? Y ¿quien te dio permiso para destruir mi palacio del trueno ? "- preguntaba laxus muy molesto

-" ya me lo pides con tanta amabilidad te lo dire, mi nombre es "vete al carajo " y mi apellido es " cierra la boca " de la ciudad de "si no te callas te mato " , ¿ te vale asi ? "- se burlo el enmascarado

Laxus estaba muy furioso por la burla que le hacia ese tipo enmascarado, su cuerpo brillaba mientras rayos corrian a su alrededor, estaba claro que no estaba dispuesto a pasar por alto esa fata de respeto, pero cuando se disponia para atacar las puertas de la catedral se abrieron de un golpetazo muy fuerte y el que lo causo fue goku que llego hasta el lugar rastreando el ki del enmascarado

Goku junto con yuna, caminaron hacia donde los cuatro se encontraban, goku vio que natsu y gajeel estaban muy golpeados, luego miro al enmascarado y por ultimo al tipo que estaba cubierto de rayos

Goku se quedo mirando a laxus de manera que se podia notrar como si intentara recordar quien era el, y sin dejar de mirarle le dijo a yuna

-" yuna, ve junto al chico de pelo rosa y ell frentudo "- dijo goku con voz muy seria

Ella asintio al verle tan serio y de lejos se podia escuchar a gajeel decir " ! A quien llamas frentudo ! " con voz molesta

Laxus al ver a goku de mas cerca, recordo que fue el quien le corto cuando estaba hablando durante el incidente con phantom

-" veo que al fin vienes por mi "- dijo laxus con una media sonrisa a goku

Goku con un rostro muy serio, miro fijamente a laxus, un gran silencio se formo en el lugar durante unos segundo que fueron muy tensos, pero goku rompio esa tension hablando a laxus

-"tu...¿ no te da verguenza preocupar asi a tu padre ? "- dijo goku muy serio

Todos se quedaron con rostros de que no entendian nada, sobretodo laxus que se quedo en blanco durante unos segundos, pero rapidamente reacciono y le respondio

-" ¿ de que diablos estas hablando ?"- pregunto laxus muy confuso

-" no te hagas el tonto, tu padre esta muy preocupado por ti desde que desapareciste, y ¿ahora te volviste un punk ? Pobre hombre "- seguia diciendo goku dejando a los demas aun mas confusos

-" como dije antes... ¿ de que diablos hablas ? "- decia laxus ya completamente confuso y irritado

-" no te hagas el tonto conmigo, tu eres el hijo del viejo de la tienda de tacos, el que se fugo de casa "- dijo goku con un rostro completamente serio

Cuando todos lo vieron decir eso con ese rostro, un largo silencio se formo en el lugar, pero despues de que natsu comenzara a reir, tanto gajeel como el enmascarado rompieron en risas tambien, dejando a laxus con cara de " esto no puede ser verdad " y yuna que no entendia nada de lo que pasaba.

-" no hay duda, eres son goku de pies a cabeza "- dijo el enmascarado aun riendo

Goku no entendia que era lo gracioso, y tenia varias interrogaciones en la cabeza mientras la ladeaba de un lado a otro

 **EN UN CALLEJON...**

La pelea de las tres chicas contra la enmascarada no marchaba muy bien, juvia ya estaba derrotada en un lado y mira ni con su satan soul podia hacer nada, siendo apaleada por la enmascarada en repetidas ocasiones, erza se desizo de su defensa y opto por el taque total, usando solo un hakama rojo y un vendaje en el pecho, pero ni con esas podian con la enmascarada que ademas de usar trucos extraños, podia utilizar ki en cierta medida para potenciarse a si misma.

La batalla parecia perdida, pero en ese momento y con una gran velocidad, lucy entro en escena dandole un poderoso golpe a la enmascarada con el cual la mitad de la mascara se callo en pedazos, dejando a la vista su rostro y sus ojos los cuales tenial un color y forma extraños

La enmascarada al ver que su mascara se habia hecho un desastre, se la quito mostrando su rostro al completo

-" veo que aguantaste mi golpe,eres bastante dura y linda bajo la mascara, pero yo lo soy mas "- decia lucy orgullosa sacando pecho, mientras humo salia de su puño por el impacto

-" parece que por lo menos, una de ustedes merece la pena "-dijo la enmascarada

Tanto erza como mirajane, se sentian frustradas al ser menospreciadas por la chica de la mascara, y apretaban sus puños y dientes en señal de ello

-" no dejare que menosprecies de esa forma a mis amigas,si tanto quieres pelear, pues peleemos "- dijo lucy con rostro enfadado y adoptando la posicion de la escuela de la tortuga

Erza y mira solo pudieron sonreir felices ante lo que dijo lucy, sacando unas lagrimas a las dos

La enmascarada al ver eso, solo suspiro y sus ojos antes de color rojo, se pasaron a un color negro

-" dejemoslo aqui, lo que intentaba mostrar ya lo hice "- dijo la enmascarada

-" y que se supone que significa eso "-dijo lucy aun en guardia

\- " queria enseñarles que el " poder de la amistad " no les servira contra alguien mas fuerte, espero que lo tengan en mente para el futuro "- explico la enmascarada de forma muy seria

Las chicas se quedaron con rostros pensativos ante lo que la chica les dijo

-" mi consejo es que se hagan mas fuertes y no confien en otras personas para sacarlos del apuro "- esto lo dijo con segundas y parece que las chicas entendieron bien

 **CATEDRAL DE MAGNOLIA...**

Laxus muy molesto, atacaba a goku que evadia todos los ataques como si de un juego se tratase, laxus estaba en su modo dragon force, pero ni con esas era rival para un goku que no entendia aun el por que el hijo del vendedor de tacos le atacaba ( si, aun piensa que es el hijo de ese men xD )

El enmascarado ya aburrido de eso, comenzo a liberar ki, lo que hizo que goku se pusiera serio repentinamente y atrapara uno de los puñetazos de laxus y con un movimiento lo lanzo contra un pilar haciendo que el pilar se hiciera pedazos y axus quedara enterrado en ellos.

-" parece que al fin me prestas atencion "-dijo el enmascarado

-" ya la tenias desde un inicio, por eso vine hasta aqui al sentir tu ki "-respondio goku

-" eso me halaga "- dijo el enmascarado

-" respondeme una cosa...¿ por que siento que tu ki es tan familiar y al mismo tiempo no ? "- pregunto goku sin rodeos

-" esa es una gran pregunta, pero ¿ no es mejor averiguarlo a la vieja manera ? "- respondio el enmascarado con un tono que denotaba diversion

-" veo que tu entiendes "- respondio goku con una sonrisa de emocion

Los dos caminaron uno hacia el otro y se pusieron frente a frente, desafiandose, pero laxus que salio de golpe de los escombros muy furioso arremetio contra los dos ciego de rabia, pero fue noqueado al instante por los dos con un golpe al mismo tiempo, quedando clavado en la pared con los ojos en blanco.

Al mismo instante los dos se lanzaron un puñetazo el uno al otro, haciendo que los puños chocasen y creando un hundimiento bajo ellos seguido por una poderosa onda expansiva la cual casi manda a volar a natsu, gajeel y yuna, la cual estaba con ojos como platos por ese choque.

Los dos forcejeaban con sus puños aun chocados, pero al parecer eso fue como un saludo y los dos se elevaron hacia el cielo de magnolia saliendo por el agujero de la catedral, sin perder un instante el enmascarado se lanzo hacia goku a gran velocidad, pero el ataque fue evadido facilmente por goku.

el enmascarado atacaba sin tregua y goku detenia todos los ataques sin muchos problemas, pero lo que sorprendio a goku fue el que el estilo de este chico era muy similar, por no decir igual al de vegeta, lo que le hizo pensar que podria ser el propio vegeta, pero despues de un vistazo a sus movimientos, desecho esa idea ya que aunque era el mismo estilo, no estaba tan pulido ni de lejos al de vegeta.

-" ¿ que ocurre chico ? No me diras que esto es todo lo que tienes "- le decia goku mientras intercambiaban golpes

El enmascarado, al escuchar eso, se separo de goku y se quedo quieto unos instantes antes de hablar

\- " sabia que esto no seria suficiente, pero es un poco frustrante el escucharlo de uno mismo "- dijo el enmascarado

-" no se de que hablas, pero si vas a hacer algo, hazlo ya "- le dijo goku

El enmascarado al escuchar eso, suspiro resignado por algun motivo, y se retiro la mascara y la capucha, revelando su rostro y cabello, el cual era el mismo de goku

-" ya veo...por eso sentia que tu ki era familiar "-respondio goku muy tranquilo

-" no pareces sorprendido "-pregunto el otro goku

-" ya me encontre con otro yo hace un tiempo "- respondio goku

-" seguramente fue xeno, ese tipo es un culo inquieto "-respondio el otro goku con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

-" ¿ xeno ? "- pregunto goku

-" yo lo llamo asi para diferenciarnos, por cierto yo soy goku "-respondio D

-" muy complicado..."-dijo goku con un rostro dificil

-" solo dime D "-respondio D

-" eso sera mas facil "- dijo goku con una sonrisa

-" pero el nombre no es lo unico difente en mi "- dijo D y comenzo a acumular ki

Goku al ver eso ya sabia lo que seria, pero no esperaba lo diferente que seria a lo que conocia.

El cabello de D, comenzo a tomar un color rojo fuego con tonos amarillos, y con un grito se transformo en una version distinta del super saiyan, su aura era color verde claro, y el poder que desprendia era muy superior al de un super saiyan normal

-" vaya, parece que a los jovenes no les va lo clasico "-decia goku con una sonrisa forzada al ver lo distinto que era

-" ¿ que te parece ? ¿ sorprendido ? "- decia D con un tono que buscaba aprobacion

\- " bastante sorprendente y poderoso, pero demasiado llamativo para mi gusto "- respondio goku

-" ¿ noto cierta envidia ? "- decia D un poco molesto por el comentario

-" para nada, escucha chico, tu no eres el unico que busca algo distinto, la diferencia es que yo fui a lo clasico, mira bien "-le dijo goku y entonces se convirtio en super saiyan

-" eso solo es el super saiyan normal "-dijo D un poco decepcionado

-" solo espera chico, ahora viene lo bueno"- le dijo goku con una sonrisa y entonces comenzo el espectaculo

Justo en ese momento, las chicas llegaban al lugar, y presenciaron el espectaculo

Goku concentraba poder sin parar, las nubes en el cielo se movian rapidamente, la tierra temblaba por todo el poder que se estaba acumulando, D al ver eso comenzo a sorprenderse un poco, pero cuando se sorprendio realmente fue cuando el cabello dorado del super saiyan de goku comenzo a emitir un brillo, el rostro de goku tambien comenzaba a sufrir ligeros cambios, la luz comenzo a ser mas y mas brillante y en un destello final, cego a todos.

Cuando todos recuperaron la vista, el cabello de goku, antes dorado, ahora era de color platino, su rostro ahora era mas duro y marcado y su mirada era la de alguien que esta mirando un gusano frente a el, sus ojos eran de un verde mas claro (para los interesados, la cosa seria como esto . /8f78a0185e2e74b410fb975a883961e9/tumblr_om543mLP1Z1tii7zgo1_ )

-" esto aun no tiene nombre, pero digamos que es como el " origen " del super saiyan "-dijo goku con una voz fria y tranquila

D estaba asombrado, ya que con unos cambios tan simples su poder aumento por mucho el de un super saiyan normal, se podria decir que incluso tenia el mismo poder que la fase 2.

-" _es mas fuerte que mi ssj flame, ¿ como llego a ese estado ?_ "- se preguntaba D en su mente

-" te dire que aun no controlo esta forma, por lo que aun no es viable para el combate, pero pronto lo sera "-le respondio goku a D como si supiese lo que pensaba

Goku regreso a su forma base, ya que ese estado le suponia una carga muy grande para el cuerpo en estos momentos ya que no la dominaba, D al ver eso, con una sonrisa regreso tambien a su estado base y descendio a tierra, cosa que goku hizo tambien

Una vez en el suelo, las chicas se acercaron a ellos y despues de reunirse con los que estaban en la capilla, goku y D tuvieron una conversacion sobre sus situaciones ( los que quieran saber sobre D visiten la historia, goku : viaje multiversal que mi amigo xeno vega esta escribiendo ahora por mi xD )

Despues de eso, tanto D y la chica la cual era sasuko uchiha, participaron en el desfile nocturno Fantasia por peticion de makarov. Luego los dos regresaron a su universo, no sin antes prometer que un dia regresarian, para pelear nuevamente.

Al dia siguiente goku supo que el rubio con pinta de punk, era laxus, pero despues de golpearlo ya no sentia ganas de mas, algo que alivio tanto a makarov como a las chicas.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Y bueno, esto es todo gente, para el proximo arco ya seran capitulos regulares, aunque hacer cosas como esta de vez en cuando no esta mal xD**

 **Por cierto, para que no me pregunten ya les digo yo el orden de control de ki de las chicas**

 **1-lucy**

 **2-erza**

 **3-mira**

 **4-juvia**

 **Este es el orden por el cual yo creo que tienen mas talento con el ki ya que de la primera a la cuarta es de la que menos magia usa a la que mas en mi opinion**

 **Y bueno, ya me despido y espero sus comentarios sobre como quedo el cap**

 **! HASTA LA PROXIMA !**


	28. DIGAN SU FAVORITA !

PARA CELEBRAR LOS 200 FOLLOWERS, DECIDI ROMPER MI REGLA DE SOLO CINCO CHICAS.

POR LO QUE YO LES DIGO A USTEDES...¿ CUAL QUIEREN QUE SEA LA SEXTA ?

POR CIERTO, VALEN DE OTROS ANIME, MENOS DE DxD (me canse de esos personajes )

MI PROPUESTA PERSONAL ES: LALA O YAMI DE TO LOVE RU

Y ¿ LA DE USTEDES CUAL ES ? DIGANME QUE CHICA LES GUSTARIA, NO TIENE POR QUE SER LAS QUE YO PROPUSE, PERO POR FAVOR...! NO DIGAN DE DxD !

LA QUE MAS VOTOS TENGA GANARA

* * *

! ANIMENSE Y DIGAN CUAL LES GUSTARIA EN LA HISTORIA !


	29. Chapter 29 ARCO-ORACION SEIS- PARTE-1

**! Finalmente llegamos a los 200 followers ! Y casi a los 1.000 reviews ,** **sois todos grandiosos y increíbles y muchas mariconadas mas xD me hace muy feliz que a tanta gente le guste esta historia y espero que cada vez seamos mas, ya que este fic es tanto de ustedes como mio. ¿ que queréis para cuando lleguemos a los 1.000 ? Digan sus propuestas y no se olviden comentar que les pareció el capitulo !**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 22 : ARCO-ORACION SEIS -PARTE 1**

* * *

Un día mas en el gremio mas loco y poderoso de fiore. Cada uno estaba a lo suyo, pero repentinamente un gran temblor se sintió en toda la ciudad.

Todos los miembros del gremio salieron a la calle para ver de que se trataba ese temblor, pero cual fue la sorpresa de todos al ver que de las montañas, un ancho y gran pilar de luz dorada salia de ellas, pero la cosa no terminaba ya que para aun mas sorpresa, del enorme y ancho pilar de luz, un dragón de estilo oriental de color dorado, salia de el, volando hacia el cielo, atravesando las nubes y desapareciendo.

Natsu al ver ese dragon se puso serio y arranco a correr en direccion donde se le vio salir.

Los demas miembros del gremio, al ver a natsu correr desesperado hacia ese lugar, fueron tras el, preocupados por lo que podia ocurrir en aquel lugar.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, sus rostros se quedaron de piedra al ver que tanto los arboles como la maleza habian desaparecido, dejando un gran crater circular, uno del tamaño de casi media ciudad, pero lo que mas les sorprendio fue el ver que, en su interior estaba goku todo herido con sus ropas destrozadas y tendido en el suelo mientras respiraba con dificultad

Todo al ver a goku en ese estado, corrieron para ayudarle pero lo que les preocupaba mas era el ¿ como habia quedado en ese estado ? Y ¿ quien es tan fuerte como para dejarle en esas condiciones ?

Muchos temblaban con solo imaginar a alguien capaz de hacer algo así, y en el caso de que existiera ¿ seria ese dragon dorado ? O ¿ fue eliminado finalmente por goku ?

Mientras la mayoría pensaba eso, natsu, junto a gray y las chicas bajaron para ayudar a goku

" goku, el dragon de hace un rato te hizo eso "- preguntaba natsu - "¿ pudiste hablar con el ? "

Las chicas molestas, miraron mal a natsu, ya que estaba mas preocupado de ese dragon que de su amigo

"jejeje...no natsu, ese dragon del que hablas fue cosa mía "- respondió goku con voz cansada

" ¿ cosa tuya ? "- pregunto erza confusa

" si...eso fue la materialización de mi ki "-respondió este

" ¿ puedes darle la forma que quieras al ki ? "- preguntaba lucy

"bueno, normalmente no tendría una forma tan llamativa, pero parece que esa fue la imagen mental mas fuerte y nostálgica que me vino a la mente "- explico goku

Ninguno de los presentes entendía nada de lo que goku hablaba, pero eso no resolvía su estado actual

" y como fue que quedaste en ese estado "- preguntaba mira

" ahhh...me da pena decirlo, pero esto fue a causa de que no controlo ese nuevo movimiento y este fue el resultado "- decía goku apenado por lo ocurrido

" debe ser una técnica aterradora si te dejo en ese estado o eso piensa juvia "-decía juvia con rostro asustado por el resultado

" bueno, eso espero, pero por el momento no es de utilidad ya que como podéis ver, este es el resultado de usarla "- decía goku un poco triste

" lastima...pensé que al fin podría encontrar una pista sobre el paradero de igneel "- decía natsu con rostro triste

Todos al ver a natsu poner ese rostro, sintieron un poco de lastima por el

" bueno, es hora de regresar a casa, así que ponte en pie ya goku y salgamos de aquí "- dijo lucy con lo que todo el mundo comenzó a regresar hacia el gremio

Pero por alguna razón, goku continuaba tirado en el suelo

" lo siento mucho chicos, pero...¿ alguno de ustedes podría ayudarme ? Ya que no puedo mover mi cuerpo "- pedía goku aun tirado en el suelo

" ¿ lo dices enserio ? "- preguntaba mira

" al parecer, este es resultado por usar esa técnica sin dominarla "-decía goku un poco apenado- " creo que aun es demasiado pronto para usarla "

" yo te cargo hasta tu casa "- dijo gray

" gracias gray "- respondió un poco avergonzado

Y todos juntos regresaron por donde vinieron pero ahora con un goku herido en las espaldas de gray

 **ESA TARDE EN EL GREMIO...**

Después de dejar al cansado goku en su casa, todos regresaron hacia el gremio, pero cuando regresaron allí, les esperaba el maestro con rostro serio

" veo que ya estáis aquí, ahora solo falta goku "-dijo el maestro

"maestro, goku no podrá venir en estos momentos ya que esta en cama sin poder moverse "- respondió mira

Makarov al escuchar eso puso una cara difícil, ya que al parecer contaba con goku para algo

" esto es un imprevisto, esperaba que goku pudiera hacerse cargo de esto, pero tendré que enviarlos a ustedes "- dijo makarov mirando a erza y compañía

" maestro ¿ de que se trata eso ? "- preguntaba erza confusa

" hoy, en la reunión de maestros, hemos decidido hacer una alianza y atacar a oración seis "- explico el maestro con rostro muy serio

" ¿ lo dice en serio ? "- decía gray sin poder creerlo

" ¿ quien son esos ? "- preguntaba lucy

" oración seis es un gremio oscuro que pertenece a la alianza baram, solo son seis integrantes pero ya puedes imaginar lo fuertes que serán "-decía mira a lucy la cual escuchaba en silencio

"es como dice mira, por eso hemos decidido hacer una alianza conjunta entre nosotros, lamia scale, blue pegasus y caith shelter "- dijo makarov - " cada uno enviara un grupo de magos para acabar con ellos "

" por eso pregunto por goku, pensaba mandarle a el "- dijo erza

" exacto, pero al saber que esta indispuesto, ustedes irán como representantes "- respondió makarov - " el lugar de encuentro sera en la villa del maestro bob de blue pegasus "

El equipo de erza se dispuso a marchar, pero el maestro detuvo a mira

"mira, tu no iras con ellos, para ti tengo otra tarea "-dijo el maestro

"¿ que tarea ? "- pregunto mira

" quiero que estés junto a goku y le ayudes a recuperarse lo antes posible "- respondió makarov

Erza,juvia y lucy que escucharon eso justo antes de salir, se quedaron paradas y lentamente giraron la cabeza hacia donde estaba mira, la cual las miro y les dio una sonrisa de victoria, lo cual hizo que las tres la mirasen con envidia mientras mordían un pañuelo de forma cómica mientras eran arrastradas por natsu y gray y mira las despedía en la puerta con un pañuelo y una sonrisa

 **UNAS HORAS DESPUES...**

Erza y los demas llegaron a la villa donde se encontrarían con los otros miembros de la alianza, el interior cabe decir que estaba adornado de manera muy excéntrica.

Erza y los demas pensaban que eran los primeros en llegar, pero se equivocaron, ya otro grupo habia llegado primero.

Ellos eran los miembros del grupo de blue pegasus llamado trimens formado por hibiki laytis, eve tearm y ren akatsuki ( me abstendré de describirles ya que supongo que ya sabéis quienes son )

Los tres chicos rápidamente se pusieron a servir a las chicas como los anfitriones que son, mientras natsu y gray pues estaban a lo suyo

En ese momento una voz se escucho, lo cual hizo a erza tener un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo y le dijo a los tres chicos

" ren, eve, hibiki, estáis incomodando a las damas "- dijo una persona con una voz sedosa

" ! I-ichiya-sama ! "- dijeron los tres chicos con rostros de admiración

" !¿ ichiya ?! "- dijo erza con rostro medio molesto y asustado

" ¿ que ocurre erza ? Parece como si ya conocieras y temieras a esa persona "- preguntaba lucy

" ha pasado un tiempo, erza "-dijo la voz y lentamente apareció desde el piso de arriba

"no- no puede ser...¿ tu también te unirás ? "- decía erza con tono nervioso

Y el tipo descendió del todo, mostrando su rostro

El era ichiya vandalay kotobuki, su aspecto era de un tipo bajito, mas bien enano y cabezón con nariz de berenjena, barbilla con forma de culo, cuerpo de barrilete y pelo naranja oscuro en pico.

" tenia muchas ganas de verte, my honey "-dijo ichiya mientras hacia una pose y brillos aparecían a su alrededor

No solo erza, sino también lucy y juvia se quedaron con rostros que decían " no mames wey " mientras que natsu y gray se aguantaban la risa

Ichiya salto a la barandilla y bajo deslizándose por ella mientras cantaba y los tres chicos le hacían el coro

Tanto lucy como juvia estaban atónitas con ese nuevo personaje

" oye erza...parece que ya os conocíais "-pregunto lucy

"si...bueno...es una historia muy larga, a pesar de como luce y actúa el es un mago de rango S, pero no soy buena lidiando con ese tipo de persona "explico erza y cuando dijo lo ultimo sintió un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo

" ¿ ese tipo es un rango S ? Aunque a juvia solo le parece un enanito del bosque..."-decía juvia sorprendida

Lo dicho por juvia le saco unas risas tanto a erza como a lucy, pero mientras ellas estaban hablando, ichiya con su gran nariz comenzó a olfatear el lugar y eso le llevo a acercarse a erza y las demas

" my honey, siento el perfume del amor en ti ¿ acaso eso es posible ? "- decía ichiya mientras olfateaba a erza demasiado cerca

Ichiya la miro a los ojos y le dijo- " !¿acaso es posible que te hayas enamorado de mi ?! "- mientras hacia una pose y brillaba

Erza que no aguantaba mas el acoso, le dio un puñetazo, mandándolo a volar contra un pilar mientras el decía " meeen " y erza le gritaba

" ! NI EN UN MILLON DE AÑOS ! "- grito erza con venas en la frente

Los trimens al ver eso gritaron asustados- " ! Ichiya samaaa ! "-mientras corrían a ayudarlo

Pero ichiya salio de los escombros con una pirueta y termino posando con el rostro muy hinchado mientras brillaba y decía "men "

" para que lo sepas, el hombre al que amo, es alguien increíblemente mas fuerte que yo, y muy amable y tierno, ademas de bastante ingenuo "- decía erza sonrojada mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Ichiya al escuchar a erza, miro a juvia y lucy las cuales sonreían por lo dicho por erza, lo cual le llevo de nuevo a olfatear a las dos chicas, las cuales al igual que erza lo golpearon muy duro

"ustedes son juvia y lucy ¿ cierto ? "- pregunto ichiya con el rostro todo hinchado

" oye enanito del bosque, ¿ como sabes los nombres de juvia y de la rival de amor ? "- le pregunto juvia con mala cara

Los trimens se indignaron por como juvia habia llamado a ichiya, pero este no hizo caso y respondió

" yo conozco el nombre de todas las chicas hermosas, pero ustedes dos ¿ también aman al mismo tipo que my honey ? "- pregunto ichiya confuso

" eso mismo, ¿ ocurre algo con ello ? "- respondió lucy muy orgullosa

Ichiya se quedo congelado por unos instantes, pero rápidamente volvió a sus cabales y dijo algo que hizo estremecer tanto a erza, como a lucy y juvia

" ese tipo debe tener un "perfume " tan increíble como el mio, debería pedirle que se una a mi "-decía ichiya mientras hacia una pose

Las chicas imaginaron en sus mentes a goku vestido como ichiya, haciendo las mismas poses con el y diciendo "meeeen " eso las hizo temblar de miedo y sus rostros se pusieron blancos

 **MAGNOLIA : CASA DE GOKU**

Goku estaba en su cama acostado, cuando repentinamente sintió un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo haciendo que su rostro se pusiera pálido

" estas pálido goku ¿ te sientes bien ? "- preguntaba mira que estaba sentada a su lado

" si...por un momento sentí un terror mas grande que cuando luche con con freezer por todo mi cuerpo... "- dijo este mientras sudaba frío

Mira no entendió lo que decía goku, pero si el se asusto debió ser algo increíble, o eso pensaba ella

Ciertamente era algo terrorífico, pero en otro sentido

 **VILLA DEL MAESTRO BOB...**

Mientras erza y las chicas discutían con ichiya y los trimens, nuevos integrantes llegaron al lugar

" parece que este lugar no es apto para lamia scale "- dijo alguien con voz arrogante

Cuando todos miraron, el que se sorprendio fue gray, ya que conocía muy bien a esa persona

" ¿! Lyon ?! " -grito gray sorprendido

" cuanto tiempo, gray "-dijo lyon

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Creo que fue un buen momento para dejarlo, y ya veremos como continua esto la próxima vez**

 **Por cierto, para los que votasteis por kagura, os comento que ella es la quinta, por lo que si os interesa votar nuevamente podáis hacerlo**

 **Ya casi esta claro el resultado, pero...¿.a ninguno se os ocurrió votar por megumin ? Creo que daría mucho juego**

 **! HASTA LA PROXIMA !**


	30. Chapter 30 MINI CAPITULO ESPECIAL

**Para celebrar los mas de 1.000 reviews, aquí tenéis un capitulo especial y pequeño adelanto de lo que viene**

* * *

 **MINI CAPITULO ESPECIAL : esperando por el futuro**

* * *

 **EN OTRO MUNDO...**

Una joven corría desesperada huyendo de un grupo de personas

" no dejes de correr emilia "- decía una voz que salia del cabello de la joven

" lo se puck, pero no creo que pueda aguantar mucho mas "-respondía emilia a la voz

La joven se llamaba emilia,su aspecto es de una hermosa medio elfa de altura promedio, delgada y de piel blanca. Ella tiene las orejas puntiagudas, junto con un cabello largo, liso y plateado que le llega hasta las caderas. Las puntas de su pelo son rectas, incluso su flequillo, y tiene dos mechones delanteros que remarcan su rostro. Tiene una rosa blanca con una cinta morada y delgada en forma de lazo al lado derecho de su cabello y un broche en forma de mariposa blanca en la parte izquierda de su flequillo. Ella tiene las pestañas negras y los ojos púrpuras azuleadas con pupilas puntiagudas y de color azul. Normalmente lleva un conjunto blanco y púrpura, junto con un collar, el cual lleva un cristal verde.

"si esos tipos te atrapan de seguro te mataran, por lo que aguanta y continua corriendo "- le decía puck a emilia la cual asintió con la cabeza

Emilia continuo corriendo hasta llegar a la parte frondosa del bosque donde aprovecho para esconderse con ayuda de la vegetación

Los perseguidores de emilia, pasaron de largo por el lugar donde ella se escondía, dándole a la joven un poco de respiro

" parece que los despistamos por el momento "- dijo emilia jadeando por el cansancio

" no te confíes emilia, esos tipos no se rendirán hasta haberte capturado "-decía puck

" ¿ por que me tienen que perseguir esos tipos ? Ya les dije que no soy satella y aun así ellos continúan persiguiéndome "- se quejaba emilia

" a ellos no les importa nada de lo que les digas, ellos piensan que si te sacrifican, pueden traer de regreso a la bruja de los celos, por lo que no se detendrán ante nada ni nadie con tal de capturarte "-decía puck con tono serio

" este aspecto mio...es una maldición..."-decía emilia con voz triste

"eso no es cierto emilia, y si la cosa se pone demasiado peligrosa, yo are algo "- decía puck para tranquilizara

Emilia al escuchar a puck, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos le dijo " gracias "

Pero esa tranquilidad poco duro, ya que un tipo la descubrió

El tipo tiene el pelo corto de color verde oscuro, así como unos ojos grises. Llevaba un traje negro, verde y rojo.

" ! Al fin te encontré satella sama ! "-gritaba el tipo

" ! Yo no soy satella ! ! Cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo ! "- le gritaba emilia

" oh, satella sama, que injusticia que estés atrapada en el cuerpo de esta niña, pero no te preocupes, una vez saquemos su alma de tu cuerpo podrás regresar a nosotros, ! Yo Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti lo juro ! "- gritaba petelgeuse con los brazos extendidos con lagrimas en los ojos

Emilia que vio una oportunidad, comenzó a correr nuevamente, pero ese tipo no la seguía y eso le pareció extraño, por lo que miro hacia atrás, pero al hacerlo vio que manos negras la seguían y eso la asusto, haciendo que cerrara los ojos.

" ! Emilia mira al frente ! "-grito puck

" !¿ eh ?!"- eso fue lo único que pudo decir emilia antes de darse cuenta del acantilado frente a ella

Emilia no tuvo tiempo ni de gritar, ya que la caída fue rápida, pero por suerte para ella, las ramas de un árbol amortiguaron su caída, aun que eso no quita lo dolorosa que fue

" uf...fue un milagro que no muriese "- decía emilia mirando desde la altura de donde callo

" no es momento para relajarse emilia, hay que conti- "- pero puck no pudo terminar lo que quería decir ya que petelgeuse se encontraba frete a ellos nuevamente

" ¿ acaso pensarte que podías huir de mi ? "-decía petelgeuse

"!¿ como es posible ?! "-dijo sorprendida emilia

" no te sorprendas niña, es todo gracias a que satella sama me ama "-decía petelgeuse con una sonrisa desquiciada en su rostro

" _! Maldición ! Emilia esta acorralada y a este paso de seguro la mataran, pero aun no puedo hacer nada "_ \- pensaba puck

Pero en ese momento que todo parecía perdido, algo estaba ocurriendo en el cielo sobre ellos

Lentamente, unos chispazos sonaron, lo que hizo que tanto emilia como petelgeuse miraran hacia el cielo, lentamente el cielo se estaba oscureciendo y las nubes negras ahora, se estaban comenzando a arremolinar en un solo punto.

Lentamente y junto con rayos, se estaba creando un agujero en el cielo, y este agujero estaba sobre emilia, la cual miraba atónita y asustada el extraño fenómeno

El agujero comenzó a emitir una poderosa luz y con un destello, un enorme tornado comenzó a formarse

Emilia se agarro a un árbol cercano, pero la absorción del tornado se hacia cada vez mas y mas fuerte, y emilia no tenia mucha fuerza por lo que fue absorbida por el tornado.

Petelgeuse, usando todas las manos oscuras que tenia se aseguro a si mismo con dificultad, mientras veía como emilia era tragada por ese agujero y el gritaba " ! Satela sama ! " dolorosamente

Puck enseguida supo que ese agujero se trataba de un portal, un portal hacia otro mundo, y el no podia seguir a emilia a ese lugar ya que era un espíritu de este mundo

" emilia..."- dijo puck con un tono resignado

"! Puck ! !que ocurre ! ! Hacia donde nos lleva esto ! "-preguntaba emilia confusa y asustada

" emilia...yo no puedo acompañarte en este viaje,esto seguramente te llevara a un mundo diferente, pero si puedo ser tu fuerza en ese nuevo mundo, por lo que...esto es un adiós "-le dijo puck a una emilia que no entendía nada

" ! No te entiendo puck ! !¿ por que me dices eso ?! "-gritaba emilia entre lagrimas

" tranquila, no te abandonare, solo me convertiré en tu fuerza, para que sea el lugar que sea al que vayas, puedas protegerte con tu nuevo poder...por eso...esto es una despedida...hasta siempre...emilia"-dijo puck mientras se convertía en luz y esa luz rodeaba a emilia

Emilia que no entendía nada, entre lagrimas, mientras era absorbida por el agujero, solo pudo gritar con voz triste y desgarradora "! Puck ! " mientras el agujero se cerraba con ella dentro

* * *

Emilia despertó en un lugar el cual le era extraño, era una habitación sencilla, en una cama extraña, sin saber que ocurría o cuanto estuvo dormida

Cuando emilia pensaba esas cosas, una persona entro a la habitación, la persona en cuestión era una niña con cabello azul oscuro largo, la cual al ver a emilia despierta se sorprendio y dejo caer la cuba de agua que traía en las manos y corrió hacia emilia

" ! Onee-chan, estas despierta al fin ! "-le dijo la niña con rostro feliz a emilia

" ¿ quien eres ? Y ¿ donde estoy ? "- pregunto emilia a la niña que le sonreía feliz

" mi nombre es wendy marvell y este lugar es el gremio de magos de cait shelter "- respondió wendy

" ¿ gremio de magos ? ¿cait shelter ?...nunca habia escudo de ellos "-decía emilia

" somos un gremio pequeño, no me extrañaría "-decía wendy un poco triste

Emilia se quedo pensativa unos segundos, para recordar lo que puck le dijo sobre un nuevo mundo

" oye wendy, ¿cual es el nombre de este mundo ? "-pregunto emilia

Wendy no entendía el por que de la pregunta, pero aun así le respondió

" este mundo se llama Earthland, ¿ por que lo preguntas ? "- decía wendy

Emila se quedo con cara de confusión y solo repetía " _earthland,earthland,earthland..."_ en voz baja

" por cierto, cual es tu nombre ".pregunto wendy lo que saco a emilia de su trance

" oh, claro, aun no te lo dije, mi nombre es emilia, un gusto en conocerte wendy "-respondió emilia con una sonrisa

Wendy al escuchar el nombre asintió con una sonrisa y le dijo a emilia

" ¿ puedo llamarte emilia ? "-pregunto wendy tímidamente

Emilia al ver eso solo pudo sonreír al ver lo linda que era wendy y le dijo

" claro que si, entonces yo te llamare wendy chan "- respondió emilia

Wendy asintió muy feliz y las dos se pasaron un buen rato hablando

Al final, emilia le contó al maestro del gremio, sobre su historia y lo que habia pasado hasta llegar aquí, tanto wendy como el maestro solo aceptaron a emilia sin decir nada mas y de esa forma emilia se convirtió en una maga del gremio de cait shelter.

Ella no sabia aun, que muy pronto tendría un encuentro que marcaría su vida y su destino en este nuevo mundo

* * *

 _ **FIN DEL CAPITULO**_

* * *

 **Bueno gente, hice este capitulo no solo para celebrar los 1.000 reviews, sino también para introducir a la ganadora de la votación, si notáis que hay cosas distintas, es porque yo no vi ni el anime ni leí las novelas de Re: zero, por lo que espero que me disculpen, toda la información la saque de la wiki por lo que espero que este medio correcto.**

 **Por cierto, quiero cambiar la cover del fic, si alguno de ustedes sabe hacer covers me gustaría que hiciera una cover bien chidori para el fic, si te interesa hazme un PM y lo hablamos**

 **! HASTA LA PRÓXIMA !**


	31. Chapter 31 ARCO - ORACION SEIS - PARTE-2

**estoy on fire shavos ! Y aprovecho este subidon para escribir este capitulo ! Los de los otros fics por el momento están en un parón ya que no me apetece escribir nada de ellos, cuando tenga inspiración subiré cap, lo prometo xD**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 23 : ARCO - ORACIÓN SEIS - PARTE- 2**

* * *

En estos momentos un nuevo grupo de la alianza habia llegado, dos de ellos eran conocidos por nuestros amigos de fairy tail, uno de ellos era lyon vastia.

Lyon es un hombre alto y fuerte, con pelo blanco acabando en punta. Tiene los ojos inclinados y unas pupilas pequeñas. Tiene la misma manía de quitarse la ropa.

Junto a el estaba sherry blendy, Sherry tiene los ojos azules, cabello rosado, senos grandes, y un cuerpo escultural. Sherry a menudo lleva maquillaje para que coincida con su aspecto.

Pero aun quedaba uno mas y ese era jura nekkis, el mago mas fuerte de su es un hombre alto, calvo y musculoso. Sus ropas coinciden con los que se observan con frecuencia por los antiguos mayas, a pesar de sus gruesas botas

" cuanto tiempo lyon "- saludaba gray

" desde lo de galuna "-respondió lyon

" veo que decidiste unirte a un gremio "- dijo gray

" después del encuentro con ustedes, pense que no seria tan malo ser parte de uno "-respondió lyon

Gray al escucharle decir eso, se alegro mucho por antiguo compañero y con una sonrisa en su rostro le dijo

" me alegro mucho por ti "-dijo gray a lo que lyon con un sonrojo giro su cara de forma tsundere

Por otro lado, lucy hablaba con sherry

" veo que tu también seguiste los pasos de lyon "-le dijo lucy a sherry

" por "amor" he vuelto a nacer como una nueva sherry "-decia sherry de una forma erótica

Ichiya al ver a sherry se emociono diciendo que apareció un nuevo "perfume" y fue corriendo hacia ella, pero ella lo pateo con fuerza diciéndole " a ti no puedo amarte "

Los trimens, nuevamente gritaron el nombre de ichiya comicamente mientras corrían en su ayuda

" juvia piensa que ese tipo parece mas un troll que un enanito del bosque "-decía juvia mirando con lastima hacia donde estaba enterrado ichiya

Por otro lado, jura hablaba con erza

" es muy reconfortante saber que uno de los " diez magos santos " se encuentra con nosotros "- decía erza alabando el poder de jura

" muy honey tiene razón "- este fue ichiya que apareció entre erza y jura sin que lo notaran

" yo también pienso que es reconfortante tener a titania y a ichiya dono entre nosotros "- decía jura con una sonrisa

" con esto, tres de los gremio se han reunido, ahora solo falta el cuarto "- dijo jura mirando a todos

Todos asintieron a lo dicho por jura

Mientras tanto natsu estaba bastante tranquilo durmiendo en un rincón, pero repentinamente habrio los ojos, se puso en pie muy serio y miro hacia la puerta

Todos se sorprendieron de como actúo natsu por lo que también miraron hacia el lugar que el miraba, y entonces las puertas se abrieron y dos personas entraron

" pe-perdón por la tardanza, soy emilia de cait shelter "-se presento emilia un poco nerviosa

Tas ella, escondida se encontraba wendy, la cual estaba avergonzada

"vamos wendy-chan, no seas grosera y preséntate "- le decía emilia

Wendy que se mostró ante todos se presento formalmente

"ho-hola a todos, soy wendy marvell, un gusto en conoceros "-dijo wendy haciendo una reverencia muy formal

Todos al ver a la niña tan nerviosa y haciendo algo tan educado, les saco una sonrisa a todos, pero uno de ellos miraba a wendy con rostro confuso

" ¿ en que esta pensando cait shelter ? Enviando a una niña como esa "-dijo sherry

" oye tu, la que tiene demasiado maquillaje "-dijo emilia molesta

" !¿ de-demasiado maquillaje ?! "-dijo sherry avergonzada mientras te taba la cara

" no subestimen a wendy por su aspecto, ella es fuerte "-dijo emila con voz alta para todos

" entiendo, pido perdón por mi compañera "-se disculpaba jura

" no-no pasa nada "-decía wendy un poco asustada

Jura con una sonrisa miro a wendy y luego se puso serio y comenzó a hablar

" ahora, estamos todos los miembros de los cuatro gremios de la alianza, nuestro objetivo como ya todos sabréis, son los miembros de oración seis, aunque solo son seis personas, no debemos subestimarlos, por lo que por cada uno de ellos, mínimo dos de nosotros lo enfrentara para mas seguridad "- explicaba jura a todos los cuales tenían caras serias y asentían a lo dicho por el

Después del discurso de jura, todos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, pero ichiya siendo como es, se acerco a olfatear a emilia y wendy

" oh, siento un "perfume " exquisito que viene de ti, emi-chan "-decía ichiya mientras olfateaba a emilia - " y de wen-tan siento un "perfume " especial " - decía ahora olfateando a wendy

Erza al ver eso estaba por meterse y golpear a ichiya, pero emilia que estaba temblando, con una vena hinchada le grito

" ! ALÉJATE PERVERTIDO ! **\- UR UMA** "-conjuro emilia un pilar de hielo el cual dejo atrapado a ichiya en su interior

Todos lo que vieron eso se quedaron sin palabras, al ver el grueso pilar de hielo el cual fue creado en milésimas de segundos

Las chicas solo pensaron al ver eso " hizo justicia " mientras los hombres pensaban " mejor no enfadarla "

 **MAGNOLIA : CASA DE GOKU...**

Goku parecía haberse recuperado bastante, por lo que ya no estaba en cama y quería ir al gremio para saber de lo que makarov quería hablarle.

" mira, iremos al gremio usando mi teletransportacion "- dijo goku mientras se ponía las botas

Mira al escuchar eso, pensó que su tiempo con el se terminaría demasiado rápido, por lo que se invento una escusa para alargarlo lo mas posible

" aun no estas recuperado del todo, ¿ por que mejor no vamos andando? "-decía mira un poco nerviosa

Goku la miro muy fijamente durante unos instantes, lo que hizo sudar un poco a mira, pero después de unos momentos goku le regalo una sonrisa y le dijo

" tienes razón, mejor tomemos-lo con calma "- mientras le sonreía inocentemente

" _ufff...suerte que es muy inocente, pensaba que me descubrió "_ \- pensaba mira

Los dos salieron de la casa y cuando estaban en la calle, goku se dio cuenta de que mira no dejaba de mirar su mano, por lo que el le agarro la mano a ella, cosa que la sorprendio

" ¿ querías que hiciera esto ? "- pregunto el

Ella solo asintió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y la cara muy roja por la felicidad

Y desde la casa de goku hasta el gremio, los dos fueron de la mano por todo el camino, causando envidia tanto de hombres como también de mujeres

Cuando llegaron a las puertas del gremio, mira quería soltar la mano de goku, ya que era vergonzoso, pero este sin darle importancia, entro dentro aun con mira tomando su mano

Cuando los vieron de esa manera, todos comenzaron a darles silvidos y a decirles cosas como " mirad esos tortolitos " o " que juntitos van " y coas por el estilo, haciendo que mira tuviera el rostro de un rojo brillante, pero goku ni sabia que le decían a el por lo que los ignoraba

Cuando estaba frente a la barra, goku soltó la mano de mira y le dijo que el iría donde el maestro para hablar, lo cual mira asintió y le dijo que iría a prepararle algo mientras el hablaba.

Goku subió las escaleras y toco a la puerta, cuando el maestro dijo que pasara, goku entro dentro y se sentó para escuchar sobre el tema

" maestro, mira me dijo que quería habar conmigo "-dijo goku

" es cierto hijo, pero primero de todo, ¿ como te encuentras ? "- pregunto el maestro

" aun no estoy recuperado del todo, pero si lo suficiente como para ayudar "- respondió goku con rostro serio

" eso es bueno de escuchar, ahora vallamos al tema por el que te llame "- dijo makarov ahora serio

" le escucho..."- dijo goku

Makarov comenzó a contarle sobre la alianza balam, los gremios oscuros y el como se decidió el atacar a oración seis en la ultima reunión haciendo una alianza entre cuatro gremios.

Goku al ser goku, asentía con la cabeza como si entendiese lo que el maestro le decía, pero en realidad no habia entendido nada de nada, lo único que si entendió era que habia que eliminar a un gremio oscuro y ya.

Luego de la explicación makarov le pregunto

" ¿ lo harás goku ? "-dijo makarov serio

" déjemelo a mi, maestro, aunque seguramente erza y los demas ya los habrán derrotado para cuando yo llegue "- dijo este con una sonrisa

" ojala tengas razón, hijo..."-dijo makarov que no lo tenia muy claro

Luego de eso, tanto makarov como goku bajaron al gran salón, cuando mira lo vio salir, rápidamente lo llamo y le sirvió una gran comida, haciendo muy feliz a goku el cual le dio un beso en la mejilla a mira diciéndole " eres la mejor " y comenzando a devorar la comida, mientras la albina reía como una tonta mientras se tocaba la mejilla

 **VILLA DEL MAESTRO BOB...**

En la villa, los trimens comenzaron a molestar tanto a emilia como a wendy con sus servicios de acompañantes, emilia estaba en su limite por tanto acoso de los tres, pero cuando estaba al punto de hacerles lo mismo que a ichiya, natsu se metió de por medio

" oye tu, ¿ que demonios haces ? "-decía ren con mala cara al ser agarrado por natsu

" no molestes a esta chica "-dijo natsu con voz molesta mientras se inteponia entre ellos y wendy

Los trimens, molesto se encararon con natsu, gray al ver eso se metió por medio también y al punto estuvieron de iniciar una pelea de no ser por jura y erza que los detuvieron a todos

Wendy se acerco a natsu tímidamente y le dijo

"gracias por ayudarme "-dijo wendy sonriendo a natsu

" no es nada, solo lo hice porque desde que te vi, siento en ti un olor como el mio "- le dijo natsu, eso sorprendio a wendy la cual le dijo

" ! Yo-yo también pensaba lo mismo de ti ! "-respondió wendy

Emilia estaba sorprendida de ver a wendy hablando con un desconocido de esa manera, lo cual le saco una pequeña sonrisa, pero mientras miraba con cariño a wendy, juvia y las demas le hablaron

" eres emilia verdad, lo que hiciste con el enano trol del bosque fue increíble, juvia te respeta "-le dijo juvia a emilia

" ¿ enano trol del bosque ? "- dijo emilia confusa

Al ver que no entendía de quien hablaba, lucy señalo a ichiya que ya habia salido del hielo y estaba haciendo el idiota con jura y erza

" oh...hablas de ese tipo "-dijo emilia poniendo cara de asco

" entiendo tus sentimientos...por cierto yo soy lucy y estas son juvia y sherry "-se presento lucy

" siento lo que dije antes "- se disculpo sherry

" no le des importancia, es agua pasada "-decía emilia con una sonrisa

Luego de que todos se hicieran amigos, ichiya se puso sobre una plataforma la cual habian preparado los trimens, y mientras hacia poses comenzó a hablar

" en algún lugar del bosque worth, antiguos pobladores sellaron un hechizo muy poderoso en algún lugar de este, el nombre de este hechizo es " **NIRVANA** " es una magia de destrucción extremadamente peligrosa "- explicaba ichiya mientras no dejaba de hacer poses

" ¿ magia de destrucción ? "-dijo emilia confusa

" los de oración seis se encuentran en este bosque buscando hacerse con " **NIRVANA "** y nuestro deber es el de detenerlos "-decía ichiya muy serio pero sin dejar sus poses raras

" ! ATACAREMOS A ORACIÓN SEIS ! " dijeron ichiya y los trimens posando juntos

Todos los presentes pensaron " ya están otra vez con las poses " con una gota de sudor en sus cabezas

Hibiki usando su magia " **ARCHIVE** " comenzó a mostrar en distintas pantallas a los miembros de oración seis

Cada uno de los presentes decidió con cual se enfrentaría ya fuera por que no les caía bien el tipo de la imagen o por pensar que seria un reto

Se decidió que atacarían la supuesta base que oración seis tenia en algún lugar del bosque, pero si por casualidad los de oración seis se encontraban todos juntos, usarían el bombardero mágico : cristina para eliminarlos de un solo golpe.

Todo parecía que seria fácil, pero aun no sabían que las cosas nunca van como uno piensa, y que un traidor se encontraba entre ellos, y lo que es peor, los miembros de oración seis se encontraban ahora justo frente a la villa.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Las cosas se están poniendo interesantes ¿ verdad ? Creo que este sera el arco mas largo hasta el momento, no se cuantos capítulos serán aun, pero creo que serán unos cuantos...**

 **Y bueno con esto me despido, no se olviden comentar y los que no estáis siguiendo aun pues dadle a seguir y favorito !**

 **Hasta la próxima !**


	32. Chapter 32 ARCO -ORACION SEIS - PARTE-3

**Bueno, antes de comenzar con el capitulo, voy a responder a una pregunta**

 **GUEST : me alegra que te guste la historia, espero que sigas comentando, respecto a lo de la edad de emilia, si te soy sincero no tengo idea de cuantos años tiene realmente, pero como físicamente parece una adolescente al igual que goku, pues imagina que tiene 16 o 17 y ya xD.**

 **Blackdrago18 : gracias, me alegra de corazón que te guste, espero que continúes comentando ya que eso me ayuda mucho**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 24: ARCO - ORACIÓN SEIS - PARTE -3**

* * *

 **GREMIO DE FAIRY TAIL...**

Después de darse una buena comilona, goku ahora con el estomago lleno, se disponía a salir hacia la misión junto con mira, pero fue detenido por makarov, ya que le quería entregar algo antes de que se marchara

" espera goku "-le detuvo makarov

" ¿ que ocurre maestro ? "-pregunto goku

" toma, estas son las 15 semillas que han madurado por el momento "-le entrego makarov una bolsita

" parece que la planta de semillas del ermitaño comienza a dar frutos "-decía goku atando la bolsita al obi

" aun así no te confíes, ¿ entendido ? "-le dijo makarov con rostro serio

" lo entiendo maestro, no se preocupe "-dijo goku dándole un pulgar arriba

Makarov sabia que seria muy difícil que alguno de los oración seis fuese rival para goku, pero aun así nada bueno viene de confiarse en mitad de una pelea

" bueno, nos marchamos ya "- dijo goku despidiéndose con la mano del maestro y mira hacia lo mismo con una pequeña reverencia

Cuando los dos estaban fuera del gremio, mas bien en su parte trasera, goku se elevo lentamente hacia el cielo, mientras mira, con su take over, saco unas alas de murciélago en su espalda y se elevo también.

Goku al ver eso solo pudo sonreír al ver como mira cada vez estaba mas cerca de su antiguo ser el cual era una maga de rango S.

El cerro los ojos para concentrarse y poder sentir el ki de sus amigos, pero por algún motivo le estaba costando poder rastrearlos y no entendía el motivo de ello, al fin logro sentir el ki de erza a duras penas, pero fue lo suficiente para saber el lugar.

" me costo pero al fin los encontré, vamos mira "-dijo goku

" tu guías, mientras yo te sigo de cerca "-dijo esta ahora seria

Y con eso dicho los dos salieron volando en direccion al lugar donde sus amigos se encontraban, sin saber que en esos momentos estaban por iniciar una pelea en aquel lugar.

 **VILLA DEL MAESTRO BOB...**

Mientras todos estaban conversando tranquilamente, natsu repentinamente sintió un olor extraño que provenía del exterior, gray al ver a natsu ponerse serio el también puso un rostro similar.

" oye natsu, podría ser que "-pregunto gray

" si...están aquí "-dijo este con una sonrisa llena de confianza

Y los dos salieron corriendo en direccion a la puerta, lo cual alerto a los otros que al ver a natsu y gray correr, con esos rostros se dieron cuenta que el enemigo estaba fuera.

Todos comenzaron a salir, pero jura al notar que ichiya no salia le pareció extraño y le fue a preguntar.

" ¿ ocurre algo ichiya dono ? "-pregunto jura

Pero ese ichiya tenia algo extraño, no parecía el mismo de siempre y sin mediar palabra saco una probeta y con lo que habia en su interior ataco al jura dejándolo fuera de combate

 **EN EL EXTERIOR DE LA VILLA...**

Todos ahora estaban fuera y frente a ellos se encontraban los miembros de oración seis, los cuales tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros, como si no les importara que estuviesen en inferioridad numérica

( no describiré a los de oración seis,creo que ya sabéis como son y no quiero meter relleno innecesario )

" parece que os destrozamos el plan "-dijo el tipo con una gran serpiente

Natsu que es un culo inquieto, simplemente se lanzo al ataque gritando " ! Esto es mas rápido que buscaros ! " con sus puños rodeados de llamas

" ! Ese estúpido de natsu ! "dijo erza molesta-"! Preparaos para el ataque !"- grito a todos, los cuales asintieron y se pusieron en guardia

Gray fue tras natsu para atacar, pero los dos fueron interceptados, por el tipo de la cresta y nariz picuda, el cual se movió a una enorme velocidad y les golpeo repetidamente desde varios ángulos, mandando a natsu y gray volando en distintas direcciones

" ser rápido es lo mejor "- dijo el tipo de la cresta

" ! Tened cuidado con ese tipo ! ! Su nombre es racer y su magia es del tipo movilidad ! "-grito hibiki a los demas

Los oración seis al escucharle solo sonrieron

" pareces bien informado de nuestras habilidades, nadie lo diría de un simple acompañante "-dijo el tipo de la serpiente

" se mas de lo que crees,cobra ,y también conozco los nombres de los demas, brain, ángel,hoteye y midnight "-respondió hibiki

Brain al escuchar a hibiki, con sarcasmo aplaudió

" parece que habéis hecho los deberes, pero eso no os servirá de nada "-dijo brain golpeando su bastón contra el suelo

Erza al ver lo confiados que estaban, noto que algo no marchaba bien pero aun así dio ordenes a todos

" ! Chicos, como lo planeado atacaremos en grupos a cada uno de ellos ! "-gritaba erza mientras se equipaba la armadura de la rueda de los cielos " ! Que nadie muera, entendido ! "- grito como ultima cosa a los cual todos asintieron

Racer, al escuchar eso pretendió tomar por sorpresa al grupo, pero el que fue sorprendido fue el ya que fue interceptado por lucy, la cual apareció frente a el frenando su acometida

" al parecer te crees el mas rápido, pero te demostrare que no lo eres "-le dijo lucy con una sonrisa confiada

Los que no pertenecían a fairy tail se sorprendieron por la acción de lucy, ya que por su apariencia nadie diría que fuese así de rápida o valiente

Racer molesto acelero aun mas, pero allá donde el aparecía, lucy aparecía también, frustrándole mucho ya que el pensaba que era el mas rápido y le dio una poderosa patada a racer mandadolo a estrellar contra un árbol cercano

Tanto emilia como wendy estaban sorprendidas de lo que lucy era capaz de hacer

" es-es muy rápida y fuerte "-decía wendy con ojos como platos por la muestra de lucy

" por su apariencia nadie lo diría "-decía emilia con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

Juvia al escucharlas se acerco y les dijo

" es normal sorprenderse la primera vez, pero la rival de amor de juvia se ha esforzado mucho para llegar a ese nivel para no ser mas una molestia en las batallas "-les explicaba juvia mirando con una sonrisa a su rival de amor

Wendy al escuchar eso, pensó para si misma apretando su puño mientras miraba a lucy " _yo también debo esforzarme como lucy san para no ser una carga "_

por otro lado las cosas no iban tan bien, hoteye estaba haciendo lo que quería con lyon, sherry y ren , los cuales fueron sorprendidos por la habilidad del enemigo y no pudieron hacer nada para contrarrestarla, quedando fuera de juego los tres rápidamente.

Por otro lado, la batalla de erza y los recién llegados natsu y gray contra cobra tampoco estaba marchando bien, ya que cobra les leía todos sus movimientos anticipándose a ellos y contra-atacándoles.

Erza se defendía bastante bien, pero natsu y gray con un descuido fueron atrapados por unas manos gigantes de tierra hechas por hoteye y perdieron el conocimiento al ser apretados por estas

Emilia y juvia unieron fuerzas para atacar a brain, pero este ni las considero rivales a las dos aun con la gran combinación improvisada de ambas con sus respectivas magias, no pudieron hacerle frente al cabecilla de oración seis con el resultado de que juvia quedo fuera de juego y emilia apenas se mantenía en pie.

Lucy intentaba intervenir en la pelea de erza vs cobra, pero cuando lo intento fue sorprendida por una copia suya, la cual tenia sus mismas habilidades, tornándose en una pelea a puños entre la original y la copia

Las cosas no marchaban muy bien para el grupo de la alianza

 **CON GOKU Y MIRA...**

goku y mira se encontraban muy cerca ya del lugar de la reunión, aunque se retrasaron un poco ya que mira al no estar aun acostumbrada a volar largas trayectorias, se detuvieron varias veces para que ella descansara y recuperara el aliento.

" siento retrasarte goku "-decía mira con rostro triste

"no importa, esto es bueno para ti, para que recuperes forma "-le decía goku con una sonrisa

Ella al verle el rostro el cual no tenia rastro de mentira alguna, solo pudo sonreír nuevamente y sonrojarse " _no hay duda...no pude haberme enamorado de mejor hombre que el "-_ pensaba mira

Goku al ver que repentinamente ella sonrío y se sonrojo solo inclino la cabeza al no entender los cambios de humor de las mujeres

Ahora que estaban mas cerca goku pudo sentir mejor los ki de sus compañeros, pero repentinamente se detuvo en seco en el aire y puso un rostro serio.

Mira al ver que se detuvo se acerco para ver lo que ocurría, pero al ver su rostro serio se preocupo y le pregunto

" ¿ que ocurre goku ? ¿ por que tan serio ? "-pregunto mira un poco preocupada

" las energías de todos...están muy débiles "-dijo goku con tono serio

" ¿débiles ? "-dijo mira pensativa- "!¿ acaso les derrotaron ?! "-pregunto preocupada

Goku frunció el ceño y apretó los puños y dijo

" no lo se...pero mejor démonos prisa "-respondió con voz preocupada

Mira asintió y los dos aceleraron hacia la villa del maestro bobo la cual no estaba muy lejos del lugar donde se encontraban ahora

 **UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS...**

Goku y mira, después de acelerar el ritmo de vuelo, ya podían ver la villa desde el cielo, mira al señalarle que ese era el lugar, goku acelero aun mas ya que estaba preocupado por sus amigos.

Cual fue la sorpresa de goku al llegar, cuando vio que todos estaban tirados por el suelo llenos de heridas y algunos inconscientes.

Mira llego pocos segundos después y junto con goku aterrizaron y se dispusieron a atender a los heridos, pero cuando se estaban acercando alguien salio de la nada y les hablo mientras se les acercaba

" oh, un "perfume " desconocido, ¿quien po- !ugf ! "-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de terminar estrellado contra un árbol y tendido boca abajo en el suelo

Mira al ver que goku le habia pateado sin esperar que terminara de hablar se sorprendio poniéndose las manos en la boca para no soltar un grito por la sorpresa

"! Goku por que hiciste eso ! "-le grito mira sorprendida por las acciones de goku

" ¿viste su aspecto ? Era totalmente sospechoso "-respondió goku

Mira tenia una gota de sudor en la cabeza, ya que no podia decir nada contra eso, pero con un suspiro le dijo

" puede que tenga una pinta extraña, pero ese era ichiya san, de blue pegasus "-le dijo mira

" ¿ese hobbit era una persona ? "-dijo goku mientras se fritaba la barbilla -"por su ki pensé que era algo similar a los espíritus de lucy "

Eso sorprendio a mira ya que goku no suele equivocarse en esas cosas, y justo en ese instante el ichiya tirado en el suelo con un "PUF " se transformo en dos seres azules y pequeños los cuales desaparecieron lentamente

" pues tenias razón "- dijo mira sorprendida

" ya te dije que era sospechoso "-le dijo goku con una ceja arqueada

Los dos ahora se acercaron a los que estaban tirados por los suelos, y les comenzaron a dar semillas uno por uno

Cuando todos estaban ya recuperados y vieron a goku, la reacción del grupo fue agachar la cabeza ya que fueron derrotados de mala manera aun siendo superiores en numero.

Los que no eran de fairy tail, miraban a los recién llegados goku y mira con curiosidad ya que muchos ni les conocían, especialmente emilia la cual sentía curiosidad por la extraña aura que desprendía goku y que al parecer ni los de blue pegasus ni los de lamia scale habian notado.

Pero eso fue interrumpido por mira la cual llamo muy alarmada a goku

" !goku ven rápido ! ! Las semillas no están funcionando en erza ! "-grito mira asustada

Goku al escuchar eso dijo " no puede ser " y se acerco para ver que pasaba, pero cuando vio el brazo de era de color purpura y a ella sufriendo por el dolor se puso muy serio

" ! Hey vosotros ! "-les grito goku a los recién recuperados-" sera mejor que me expliquéis que a pasado aquí "-les dijo goku con un tono molesto el cual asusto a todos

Y se dispusieron a contarle que fue lo que ocurrió antes de que el y mira llegaran

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Se que ahora estaréis pensando ¿ que paso con wendy y con el resto de la pelea ? Pues eso lo sabréis en el próximo capitulo**

 **DATO CURIOSO : el nivel de pelea de lucy es el de goku niño en su primer torneo de artes marciales**

 **Hasta la próxima !**


	33. Chapter 33 ARCO-ORACION SEIS-PARTE-4

**CAPITULO 25 : ARCO-ORACIÓN SEIS-PARTE-4**

* * *

Goku sentado en una roca, estaba esperando que le explicaran que habia sucedido antes de que el llegara al lugar, la que relato lo ocurrido fue lucy

 **FLASBACK ; 15 minutos antes de la llegada de goku...**

La pelea entre lucy y su copia estaba muy igualada, la lucy falsa tenia las mismas habilidades que ella, por lo que la pelea se estaba alargando mas de lo debido, pero la falsa lucy tenia un defecto, y ese era que aun que sus habilidades eran las mismas, su resistencia no. A lo largo de estos seis meses de entrenamiento espartano con goku, lucy no solo aprendió a usar el ki, también cultivo una gran resistencia para no desgastarse y poder luchar por mucho tiempo y así también poder usar habilidades que requieran ki sin afectar su tiempo de batalla.

Lucy al notar que su copia estaba llegando a su limite físico, solo pudo sonreír y dar gracias en su mente a goku el cual la obligo a sobrepasar sus limites una y otra vez, y gracias a eso ahora podia ser útil a su amado y amigos en batalla.

Lucy acelero el ritmo, y con su nueva velocidad, su copia no podia ya seguirle el ritmo, lo cual termino con lucy apareciendo frente a su clon y dándole una ráfaga de puñetazos, mandándola a volar.

Por otro lado emilia estaba teniendo grandes problemas con hoteye, el cual bloqueaba toda la magia de hielo de emilia con su magia de tierra.

Lucy rápidamente fue al rescate de emilia, pero hoteye le intentaba frenar el camino creando estacas de tierra que no dejaban de salir del suelo y lucy las destruía una y otra vez, pero no dejaban de salir

Lucy al ver que si continuaba, terminaría agotada antes de poder darle un solo golpe al tipo ese que parecía tener una peluca de vieja por pelo.

Lucy tomo una decisión rápida y le grito a emilia

" ! Emi-chan, cierra los ojos ! "-grito lucy

Emilia no entendía nada, pero decidió confiar en su nueva amiga

" ! Esta bien lu-chan "-grito emilia mientras se cubría los ojos con sus manos

Lucy al ver que emilia se cubrió, grito a hoteye para que le mirara

" ! Tu el de la peluca de vieja ! "-grito lucy

Hoteye molesto, tal y como lucy quería la miro con rostro enfadado

" !esto es un pelo rizado ! "- le grito hoteye

Lucy con una sonrisa de victoria solo le dijo

" ! Picaste peluca ! "- y con sus manos en el rostro y los dedos separados grito

" ! TAIYOKEN ! "- y un gran destello cubrió toda la zona cegando a la mayoría ya fueran amigos o enemigos

Hoteye gritaba ya que estaba completamente cegado, al igual que la mayoría, pero el plan de lucy no terminaba con eso, y rápidamente saco una de sus llaves doradas

"¡Ábrete, puerta de la portadora del agua: Aquario!"-grito lucy mientras hundia la llave dorada en un charco pequeño el cual se habia formado por la batalla anterior de juvia y emilia

Una mujer de cabello azul, con la parte inferior de sirena la cual también era azul, y portaba un jarro apareció

Esta miro a lucy de mala manera y le dijo

" oye tu, ¿ sabias que estaba en mitad de una cita con mi novio ? "-le dijo aquario a lucy mirándola como un delincuente

Lucy en estos momentos no tenia tiempo para su dúo cómico con aquario y le dijo muy seria

" necesito tu ayuda "-le dijo lucy mirándola con rostro serio

Aquario al ver el rostro serio de lucy y todas las heridas que tenia, también se puso seria y mirando a su alrededor vio que las cosas no estaban como para bromear.

Aquario miro al tipo frente a ella el cual tenia aun sus manos en los ojos y le lanzo una mirada fulminante y dijo

" ¿ ese es el enemigo ? "-pregunto acuario con voz peligrosa

" ese es "-respondió lucy jadeando un poco

Aquario sin decir nada mas alzo sobre su cabeza el jarrón y dijo " **ola gigante de ataque** " y con cara de loca y un grito un enorme torbellino de agua salio de la jarra

Lucy al ver eso, rápidamente le grito a emilia

" ! Emi-chan es tu turno ! "-le señalo lucy al torbellino de agua

Emilia rápidamente entendió lo que lucy pretendía hacer y asintiendo con la cabeza se preparo para lanzar su conjuro

Los ojos violetas de emilia se tornaron plateados y un aura similar se desprendía de su cuerpo y con sus manos extendidas hacia adelante grito

" **! AL HUMA ! "**

Un gran torbellino de hielo fue dispara hacia hoteye el cual estaba en el interior del torbellino de agua girando sin parar.

Cuando el torbellino de hielo impacto en el de agua, una gran neblina fue creada, la cual cuando se disipo dejo a la vista una torre de casi 30 metros de alta de hielo blanco puro con hoteye en su centro.

Emilia y lucy se miraron la una a la otra jadeando por el cansancio, pero las dos tenían una gran sonrisa y se dieron un pulgar arriba la una a la otra en señal de victoria.

Aquario al ver eso, antes de desaparecer pensó " _parece que ya no es tan inútil como antes_ " no sin antes dar un escupitajo al suelo

Lucy jadeaba del cansancio, ya que habia luchado con varios enemigos y sus fuerzas estaban rozando el limite, ella miro a emilia para ver si aun podia continuar, pero al verla vio que ella ya no podría entrar en batalla ya que estaba pálida por el uso de la magia y el agotamiento físico, lucy al verla en ese estado pudo deducir que esta seguramente era la primera batalla seria de emilia y que ya no podia contar con su poder.

Luego miro hacia donde se encontraba erza, la cual estaba peleando con todo lo que tenia contra cobra y ahora recuperado racer, la cosa por lo visto no estaba a favor de su amiga, y por eso, sacando fuerzas de donde no las habia, lucy se puso en pie de nuevo para ir en ayuda de su amiga en apuros.

Lucy inspiro y luego eso varias veces se dijo a si misma " este sera el ultimo esfuerzo ! Vamos lucy tu puedes ! " mientras se posicionaba para el ultimo movimiento antes de quedarse sin fuerzas

Lucy se posiciono como un corredor de pista, esperando su momento para intervenir, ella esperaba pacientemente una oportunidad, tranquila y pacientemente, como un animal esperando por un despiste de su presa, y después de esperar por unos minutos su oportunidad apareció cuando erza y cobra estaban en mitad de un intercambio de golpes, racer apareció tras ella para atacar

" ! Esta es mi oportunidad ! "-grito lucy y se impulso con todo lo que le quedaba contra racer

Ese instante fue como a cámara lenta.

Erza lentamente girándose al darse cuenta de racer, racer con una sonrisa en su rostro pensando que la habia pillado por sorpresa, cobra intentando avisar a racer que lucy se acercaba a el y con lucy ya con su puño a pocos centímetros del rostro de racer

Todo paso en unos instantes...

Lucy golpeo a racer con toda su fuerza estrellándolo contra el suelo mientras racer vomitaba una gran cantidad de sangre, cobra al ver a lucy desprotegida uso a cubelios para que le mordiera, pero erza aparto a lucy la cual callo al suelo y erza recibió el mordisco

Lucy al ver eso grito

" ! ERZAAA !"-con voz dolida al ver a su amiga sufriendo por el veneno

Pero antes de que intentara nada, una voz dijo

" cierra la boca, ya causaste bastantes problemas "- este era brain el cual con su bastón golpeo a lucy en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente

" saquemos a hoteye del hielo y que alguien cargue a racer, nos vamos "-dijo brain con rostro serio

" oye brain, que hacemos con esa persona "-dijo cobra

" dejala, no tiene fuerzas "-respondió brain de forma indiferente

" no hablo de la chica de pelo plateado, hablo de la que se esconde tras aquella roca "-dijo cobra señalando la roca

Brain se detuvo, y con su bastón apunto hacia la roca destruyéndola, cuando el humo se disipo y vio quien estaba tras la roca, sus ojos se abriesen mucho por la sorpresa

" !¿ wendy ? ! "-dijo brain sorprendido al ver que quien se escondía era wendy

Wendy al escuchar a brain llamarla por su nombre soltó un grito y comenzó a temblar

"¿ la conoces brain ? "-pregunto cobra

"ella es la sacerdotisa del cielo, wendy marvell "-dijo brain con un tono que parecía contento

" ya veo "-dijo cobra como si entendiera

Emilia que era la única consciente, le grito a wendy

" ! Wendy corre ! "-gritaba emilia desesperada

Brain al ver eso no dudo un segundo y con su bastón apuntando a wendy dijo

" eso no sera posible "- y del bastón salieron lineas verdosas que rodearon a wendy y la atrajeron al bastón con este absorbiéndola

Emilia al ver eso, se desmallo, y lo que ocurrió luego fue que los oración seis se marcharon del lugar

Dejando la copia de ichiya ya que cobra sintió que dos mas se acercaban

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK...**

Todos tenían rostros deprimidos mientras miraban al suelo, por otro lado lucy tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, por no haber podido aguantar hasta el final.

Goku al ver el rostro de lucy cubierto de lagrimas se puso en pie y se acerco a ella y le acaricio la cabeza lo cual hizo que lucy alzara su rostro lleno de lagrimas y viera que goku tenia una sonrisa en en su rostro

" estoy muy contento de lo fuerte que te has echo lucy, no llores, por el contrario, deberías estar muy orgullosa de haber derrotado a varios enemigos "-le decía goku con tono orgulloso

" pe-pero, no pude aguantar hasta el final y erza recibió ese veneno por mi "-decía lucy entre sollozos

" eso es normal, nunca habías experimentado una batalla de este tipo por lo que no debes preocuparte por ello, con el tiempo y entrenamiento debido podrás aguantar mucho mas, te lo garantizo "-le consolaba goku

Lucy al escuchar las palabras de goku se dio cuenta de que, era cierto que ahora era mas fuerte, pero aun no tenia la experiencia suficiente en ese nuevo estilo de lucha y eso le paso factura

Juvia se acerco y le dijo a lucy

" no te sientas deprimida rival de amor, esta vez fuiste de mas ayuda que juvia que quedo fuera de combate a la primera "-le decía juvia a lucy

" eso es cierto "-respondió lucy con una media sonrisa burlona

Juvia al ver esa sonrisa de lucy se enfado y se puso a discutir con ella de forma cómica

Goku se acerco a erza, la cual estaba atando su brazo afectado por alguna razón

" ¿ que se supone que haces erza ? "-pregunto goku

Erza sin mirarle, materializo una espada en su otra mano y se dispuso a cortarse el brazo envenenado, goku con gran velocidad atrapo la espada de erza y la partió con dos dedos

" ! Que haces goku ! ! Déjame hacerlo o no podre continuar peleando ! "-le grito erza la cual tenia el rostro sudoroso por la fiebre causada por el veneno

Goku ahora con rostro molesto solo le dio una bofetada a erza, lo cual sorprendio a las chicas de fairy tail ya que goku no era de golpear a una mujer

" ! Tu eres estúpida o que ! ! No recurras tan fácilmente a esas cosas y deja que yo me ocupe de todo ! ¿ O acaso ya no confías en mi ? "-le recriminaba goku furioso por el acto estúpido de erza

Erza le miro sorprendida por como le habia gritado y el rostro que tenia en estos momentos goku la dejo sin palabras durante unos momentos, pero cuando volvió en si, le respondió

" claro que confío en ti, mi vida es tuya desde hace tiempo y lo sabes, por lo que te pido perdón por este acto desesperado "-le dijo erza con una sonrisa resignada-" esperare por la cura, se que la conseguirás "-le dijo mientras le miraba al rostro con una sonrisa en su cara

Todos suspiraron de alivio, pero los que no eran de fairy tail estaban sorprendidos del poder que goku ejercía en las chicas de su gremio

Cuando todos estaban mas relajados del interior de la villa aparecieron ichiya y jura que recién habian recuperado el sentido y escucharon todo lo ocurrido nuevamente

" y pensar que nos tomarían por tontos de esta forma "-decía jura el cual estaba avergonzado por no haber sido de ayuda

" jura san tiene razón, pero ahora es nuestro momento de contraatacar, ! Preparaos oración seis ! "-dijo ichiya haciendo una pose con lo ultimo

Goku al verle, se acerco hacia ichiya el cual aun seguía con la pose mientras los trimens le aplaudían, pero cuando goku estaba frente a el, lo agarro por las axilas y lo levanto al aire como si fuera un niño y se quedaron mirándose al rostro el uno al otro

Goku lo miraba fijamente...

Ichiya le miraba fijamente mientras decía "meeeeen "

Todos los presentes estaban confundidos,los trimens le decían a goku apurados que dejara en el suelo a ichiya, pero este no los escuchaba y solo miraba a ichiya a los ojos con rostro neutral, mientras ichiya hacia los mismo pero con sus brillitos y el típico " meeen "

Después de unos segundos que a todos les parecieron eternos y extraños, goku dejo a ichiya lentamente en el suelo y dándose una sonrisa el uno al otro, repentinamente hicieron una pose juntos rodeados de brillitos y diciendo " meeen "

Todos se tiraron las manos a la cara por eso, pero las chicas de goku se quedaron blancas por ver a su amado haciendo las poses ridículas de ichiya y diciendo lo de "men "

Una amistad entre hombre se habia forjado entre goku y ichiya

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **DATOS CURIOSOS : goku tiene otra forma ademas del super saiyajin 2,pero no la usa por que no es viable aun para el combate**

 **DATOS CURIOSOS 2 : emilia tiene el poder para congelar un continente entero, pero ya que no sabe usar bien su poder, lo máximo ahora es medio bosque**

 **por cierto, estoy resubiendo los capitulos editados, por si a alguno le interesa**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA !**


	34. Chapter 34 ARCO-ORACION SEIS-PARTE-5

**Blackdrago18 : entre idiotas hay un gran vinculo y no podría ser menos entre ichiya y goku xD**

 **Ezequiel : si no hago las cosas mas interesantes pues perdería la gracia y sobre lo de la bofetada pues este goku es distinto al original y esta cambiando poco a poco y si es necesario si le daría un correctivo a quien este al punto de hacer una estupidez ya sea hombre o mujer .**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 26 : ARCO-ORACIÓN SEIS-PARTE - 5**

* * *

Goku, después de ser reprendido por lucy,mira y juvia por estar haciendo el idiota con ichiya,se acerco al lugar en el cual erza descansaba.

La cara de erza estaba cubierta de sudor y parecía estar pasándolo muy mal debido al veneno, goku estaba muy preocupado por ella y se estaba planteando el quedarse a su lado y que los demas fueran a buscar a los tipos de oración seis.

Las tres enamoradas de goku miraron hacia donde el se encontraba y vieron que de un rostro de preocupación paso a uno lleno de rabia

" parece que esta muy molesto "-dijo mira

" eso parece "-respondió lucy

" juvia cree que cuando goku agarre al tipo de la serpiente lo destrozara por haberle hecho eso a erza "-dijo juvia

Mira y lucy se imaginaron a goku dándole una tremenda golpiza a cobra y sintieron un escalofrío por ello

Mientras todo eso pasaba, ichiya se puso de nuevo en la plataforma con luces y comenzó a hablar

" amigos, escúchenme un segundo "-dijo ichiya y todos lo miraron- "nuestro primer encuentro con oración seis fue un completo fracaso, pero aun es pronto para rendirse, iremos por ellos por segunda vez y esta vez de seguro los derrotaremos "-dijo ichiya mientras hacia poses en la plataforma

Todos asintieron a lo dicho por ichiya, y con rostros llenos de confianza estaban preparados para un segundo asalto

" ! DERROTAREMOS A ORACIÓN SEIS ! "- gritaron ichiya y los trimens mientras posaban de forma ridícula

Pero alguien dijo que no participaría y ese fue goku

" aun después de haber venido para ayudarles...lo siento, pero no participare, me quedare junto a erza "-dijo este dejando a todos sorprendidos

Aun que todos querían decir algo, no podían ya que entendían la postura de goku al querer estar al lado de erza, pero emilia dijo algo

" yo se como curar a erza "-dijo emilia sorprendiendo a todos

" como si se puede saber "-pregunto goku

" wendy tiene una magia de curación muy poderosa, ella de seguro podría curar ese veneno "-respondió emilia

Goku se puso en pie y se acerco a emilia invadiendo el espacio personal de ella y la agarro por los hombros y le dijo

" !donde puedo encontrar a esa tal wendy ! "-pregunto goku sacudiendo a emilia la cual estaba muy nerviosa por lo cerca que goku estaba

" e-ella fue secuestrada por oración seis, por lo que si la rescatamos, podrá curar a erza "-dijo emilia nerviosa

Goku soltó los hombros de emilia y entre dientes dijo " oración seis de nuevo "

Goku camino y se sentó nuevamente junto a erza y ahora tenia peor cara que antes, parece que los oración seis le habian tocado mucho la moral a goku

Emilia al ver que goku estaba realmente enfadado, dijo

" si te parece yo puedo ocuparme de erza, mientras rescatáis a wendy "-le dijo emilia a goku

" ¿ acaso tienes poder de curación también ? "-dijo este

" bueno, si, pero no tan fuerte como el de wendy, a lo máximo creo que puedo hacer que el veneno retroceda lo justo para que no sufra tanto "-dijo emilia

Goku emocionado al escuchar eso, corrió donde emilia y la agarro por la cintura alzándola y haciéndola girar por la emoción, los que miraban eso estaban preocupados por si se le podría caer emilia, mientras que la implicada estaba asustada por la acción repentina de goku.

Goku en ese arrebato y sin querer lo hizo tan fuerte que lanzo a emilia al cielo, todos tenían rostros de preocupación, pero goku se sobaba la nuca como diciendo " ups, me pase "

Emilia caía con lagrimas en los ojos desde el cielo mientras gritaba, pero goku la atrapo sin problemas y se disculpaba con ella, mientras emilia le daba un sermón y todos reían por ello.

Después del sermón a goku, emilia se puso manos a la obra y comenzó el tratamiento de emergencia,todos se sorprendieron al ver que la mancha violeta que casi tenia medio brazo comido retrocedía hasta quedar en una pequeña manchita y el rostro de erza parecía estar ahora mejor.

"esto es solo momentáneo, si no recuperamos a wendy, en el momento que deje de usar magia el veneno se extenderá otra vez "-les advirtió emilia

" entendido, encontrare a esa wendy y la traeré lo mas rápido posible "-respondió goku con rostro serio

Goku miro a natsu y le dijo

" natsu ¿ puedes rastrear el olor de esa tal wendy ? "-pregunto goku

" eso ni lo dudes ya que ella tiene un olor similar al mio "-respondió natsu dando un pulgar arriba

" bien, entonces natsu vendrá conmigo para rescatar a wendy, ustedes divídanse y busquen a esos tipos de oración seis "-dijo goku

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y se dispusieron a salir en busca de los oración seis, menos los trimens los cuales insistieron en quedarse y proteger a emilia

Antes de marchar emilia le dijo a goku con rostro muy serio

" no te demores demasiado por favor, ya que mi magia no es ilimitada "-le dijo emilia con mirada seria

" tranquila, sera rápido por lo que aguanta "-respondió goku con un pulgar arriba y emilia asintió

Goku y natsu saltaron hacia el bosque sin perder tiempo, y con natsu a la cabeza guiando se disponían a salvar a wendy

 **CON WENDY**

Wendy se encontraba en una cueva, asustada ya que frente a ella se encontraba brain y cobra con cubelios y no sabia que le harían esos dos

" no tienes por que temer nada, wendy la sacerdotisa del cielo "-respondía brain

"po-por que me trajiste aquí "-preguntaba wendy asustada

" el motivo por el que te taje hasta aquí, fue que quiero que cures a cierta persona "-decía brain señalando hacia el lugar donde habia una tela cubriendo algo

" yo-yo no pienso ayudar a gente mala como ustedes "-respondió wendy

Brain no se molesto por eso, y con una sonrisa le dijo a wendy

" creo que cuando veas quien esta tras esta tela cambiaras de opinión "-dijo brain y retiro la tela

Wendy al ver quien se encontraba tras la tela, se sorprendio, ya que esa persona fue quien le salvo hace varios años

" esta bien, lo curare "-respondió wendy, sacando una sonrisa en brain

 **CON GOKU Y NATSU**

Natsu corría mientras olfateaba y goku le seguía de cerca, de vez en cuando natsu se detenía para encontrar el rastro, y rápidamente lo encontraba y continuaban su camino hacia wendy.

Natsu pareció haber encontrado el rastro definitivo y le dijo a goku

" la encontré, esta en esa cueva que hay mas adelante "-dijo natsu señalando una cueva a lo lejos

" ¿estas seguro ? "-pregunto goku

" al cien por cien "-respondió natsu

" entonces me adelantare "-dijo goku y salio a una velocidad endiablada hacia la cueva

Goku como un proyectil, entro en la cueva y sin decir palabra,golpeo al primer tipo que se encontró delante, estrellandolo contra la pared y dejándolo fuera de combate, ese tipo fue brain.

Tanto cobra como wendy se quedaron sin palabras por lo ocurrido, pero cobra fue el primero en recuperarse de la sorpresa

" !brain !"-grito cobra y corrió hacia su camarada

Goku miro a la niña que estaba mirándole con rostro confuso y pregunto

" tu eres wendy verdad "-le pregunto goku

Ella asintió rápidamente y le hablo

" ¿ tu quien eres ? "-pregunto wendy con cautela

" soy son goku y emilia me dijo que tu eres capaz de curar lo que sea con tu magia "-le respondió goku

Wendy al escuchar el nombre de emilia sus ojos se abrieron mucho y le pregunto a goku

" ¿ emilia-nee esta bien ? "-pregunto wendy preocupada

" ella esta perfectamente, pero eso lo podrás comprobar tu misma cuando la veas, así que vamos "-respondió goku

Wendy asintió a lo dicho y se disponía a irse con goku, pero este se detuvo al ver a cierta persona.

" tu...¿acaso no te dije que no quería volver a verte ? "- dijo goku a esa persona

En ese momento natsu llego al lugar y vio al tipo el cual goku miraba mal, ya que lo conocía también.

Goku al notar la llegada de natsu, le dijo

" natsu, agarra a wendy y llévala con erza y emilia, yo tengo que decirle cuatro cosas a este tipo "-le dijo goku en tono serio

Natsu al ver a goku serio, agarro a wendy y se la llevo con el, dejando a goku en la cueva con varios enemigos

Wendy la cual estaba preocupada por dejar solo a ese chico le dijo a natsu

" esta bien el dejarle solo de esa manera "-preguntaba wendy preocupada

" tranquila, de los que deberías de preocuparte son de los otros tipos "-respondió natsu con una sonrisa

Wendy no entendía a lo que natsu se refería, ¿ acaso el chico del peinado raro era tan fuerte ? Wendy no sabia en que pensar ya que no lo aparentaba.

 **EN LA CUEVA**

Goku estaba frente al esa persona la cual tenia la mirada perdida,goku estaba bastante enfadado con el ya que no hizo caso a su advertencia y estaba aquí

" te dije que si te presentabas nuevamente ante mi o erza te haría pedazos...jellal "-dijo goku a jellal el cual estaba frente a el nuevamente

Jellal miro a goku con rostro confuso, lo cual irrito a goku el cual no entendía el por que le miraba de esa manera

" tu...¿ acaso sabes quien soy ? "-pregunto jellal con rostro confuso

" acaso me estas tomando por tonto o que "-le dijo goku mas irritado aun

" lo siento, pero no recuerdo nada, solo recuerdo haber despertado aquí y ya "-le respondió jellal el cual tenia una mirada triste

Mientras goku y jellal hablaban, cobra aprovecho para cargar a brain y salir de la cueva, pensando que no se darían cuenta, pero goku si se dio cuenta de que escaparon lo que no se dio cuenta es que cobra fue el culpable de lo de erza ya que estaba muy centrado en jellal

Goku miro a jellal, y entonces noto que la energía que emitía era muy distinta a la que tenia en la torre del cielo

" ¿ enserio no recuerdas nada ? "-pregunto goku confuso

" eso mismo, no entiendo la razón de ello "-respondió jellal

Goku lo medito un poco, pero como el pensar no era lo suyo no pudo llegar a una conclusión aceptable

" bueno, como parece que no recuerdas nada entonces lo dejare pasar por esta vez, creo que el que no recuerdes es lo mejor para ti "-le dijo goku

" si dices eso...¿ acaso hice algo por lo que debería mejor no recordar ? "-pregunto jellal

"no te diré lo que hiciste, pero si, hiciste muchas cosas malas "-le respondió goku

" ya...veo...creo que es mejor así, tal y como dices "-respondió jellal

" lo mejor es que salgas de este lugar y comiences una nueva vida "-le dijo goku

Jellal lo medito por un momento y al parecer llego a una conclusión

" tienes razón, gracias...¿cual era tu nombre ? "-pregunto jellal

" soy goku, y espero que en tu nueva vida te vaya mejor "-respondió goku ofreciéndole su mano

" gracias goku, espero que sea así "-respondió jellal aceptando el apretón de manos

Y los dos salieron de la cueva, goku se marcho para encontrarse con erza y ver si wendy la pudo curar y jellal se encamino por otro lado con su mente pensando en rehacer su vida, pero en su interior algo le molestaba y no sabia el que.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Bueno y hasta aquí el capitulo, ahora solo quedan las peleas y poca cosa mas que yo recuerde**

 **DATOS CURIOSOS: la curación de emilia es mas poderosa que la de wendy, pero como aun no controla su poder, su magia de curación esta al nivel de solo retrasar el veneno.**

 **DATOS CURIOSOS 2 : tanto natsu como gray, en esta historia están por debajo de las chicas en poder.**

 **DATO CURIOSO 3 : si erza entrenara con goku por seis meses superaría a gildartz en poder.**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA !**


	35. Chapter 35 ARCO-ORACION SEIS-PARTE-6

**Creo que me retrase un poco con el capitulo, lo siento mucho en verdad**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 27 : ARCO-ORACIÓN SEIS-PARTE-6**

* * *

Goku volaba hacia el lugar donde se encontraba erza y llego al lugar, wendy ya se encontraba dando el tratamiento a erza y emilia estaba recostada en un árbol con un rostro que denotaba agotamiento por el uso continuo de su magia.

En el momento que goku aterrizo, tanto los trimens, como emilia y wendy se sorprendieron al verle llegar volando, natsu ya estaba acostumbrado a eso por lo que sonrío al ver las caras de sorpresa de los demas

" pu-puede volar..."-decía emilia sorprendida

" i-increíble "-decía wendy con ojos muy abiertos sin dejar de curar a erza

" No es de extrañar que le tengan tanta confianza "-decían los trimens

Natsu se acerco a goku y le pregunto

" ¿ ya acabaste con ese tipo ? "-pregunto natsu de forma alegre

" bueno, algo así "-respondió goku

Goku se acerco al lugar donde emilia estaba recostada con rostro algo pálido por el agotamiento mágico, y se agacho para estar a su altura y con una sonrisa le dijo

" gracias por mantener el veneno a raya "-agradeció goku desde el fondo de su corazón

Emilia, un poco avergonzada le respondió

" gracias por traer de vuelta a wendy "-respondió emilia con otra sonrisa

Goku le mostró el puño y emilia al ver eso dudo un poco pero al final con su puño chocaron los dos en señal de amistad mientras se sonreían el uno al otro.

" oh, es cierto, toma "-dijo goku mientras sacaba una semilla de una bolsa y se la entregaba a emilia

" ¿ que es esta semilla ? "-preguntaba emilia un poco confusa mientras miraba la semilla en su palma

" si te la tomas, te recuperaras en un instante "-respondió goku

Emilia tenia serias dudas sobre lo que le habia dicho goku, pero por intentarlo no pasaba nada, y se comió la semilla.

Una vez la trago, rápidamente sintió como sus energías regresaban a su cuerpo y todo el cansancio y el dolor por la falta de poder mágico desaparecieron en un instante tal y como le habia dicho goku .

" increíble..."-eso fue lo único que dijo emilia mientras se miraba a si misma

" interesante verdad "-le dijo goku y emilia asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada

En ese instante wendy termino la curación de erza y se sentó agotada en el suelo

" uf...termine "-decía wendy

Goku se acerco a ella y le acaricio la cabeza, wendy se sorprendio por ese acto pero no le desagradaba las caricias que goku le daba ya que se sentían llenas de ternura y cariño

" gracias wendy, lo hiciste genial "-le dijo goku con una sonrisa que derrochaba un sentimiento muy paternal

" jejejeje...no fue nada "-wendy se sonrojo por ser alabada y se sentía feliz

Goku al verla sonreír de esa manera, le recordó a gohan ya que wendy parecía tener su misma edad mas o menos

Emilia miraba como wendy estaba feliz y eso la hacia feliz a ella, emilia estaba sorprendida por como goku no solo era fuerte, sino también podia ser cariñoso como un padre lo es con su hijo y eso la desconcertaba un poco.

Goku miro a su alrededor y ahora que todo parecía tranquilo, vio que natsu estaba muy inquieto, el sabia de que se trataba y con una media sonrisa le dijo

" oye natsu, ya todo esta bien aquí, por lo que puedes ir y descontrolarte "-dijo goku con un suspiro

Natsu al escuchar eso sus ojos brillaron, y con un gran entusiasmo lanzo fuego por la boca

" ! Estoy encendido ! "-grito natsu y con una sonrisa salvaje salio disparado hacia el bosque en busca de algún enemigo con el cual pelear

Emilia y los trimens vieron eso y tenían una gota de sudor en la cabeza, mientras wendy solo sonreía por ver a natsu tan feliz

Goku miro a erza y le paso su mano por la frente apartándole un poco el cabello para poder ver su rostro mientras dormía pacíficamente,eso hizo sonreír al goku.

Este se puso en pie y dijo

" ahora que todo ya paso, en cuanto erza despierte, nos pondremos en marcha para terminar con esta misión de una vez "-dijo goku a los presentes los cuales asintieron

" ¿ yo también ? "- pregunto wendy

" tu no tienes que preocuparte por nada, yo te protegeré por lo que estate tranquila "-dijo goku poniendo su mano en la cabeza de wendy

Wendy asintió contenta, ya que si el la protegía estaba segura que estaría a salvo

Pero en ese momento alguien hablo desde el cielo

" al fin te encuentro, basura de fairy tail, es hora de la venganza "- dijo la voz

Cuando todos miraron, el propietario de esa voz estaba sentado sobre un remolino de viento, el era nada mas ni nada menos que erigor el antiguo líder del gremio oscuro eisenwald, el cual fue derrotado por goku hace tiempo.

Goku se quedo mirando serio a erigor, pero un momento después giro la cabeza con rostro confuso y se señalo a si mismo y dijo

" ¿ me esta hablando a mi ? "-pregunto goku a emilia y los demas

Ellos asintieron con las cabezas lo cual dejo a goku mas confuso aun que volvió a mirar a erigor el cual no creía lo que estaba pasando .

Goku confuso le pregunto

"¿ no seras por casualidad el hijo del vendedor de tacos verdad ? "-pregunto este con su mano en la barbilla

El rostro de erigor estaba completamente en shock, ya que al parecer goku se habia olvidado completamente de el

" ! Quien mierda es ese ! ¿ en serio no me recuerdas ? "-decía erigor perplejo

Goku simplemente se encogió de hombros ante su pregunta, lo cual hizo que a erigor le salieran venas en la frente

" recuerdas el caso de flauta maldita, ese era yo "-dijo erigor para refrescarle la memoria

Goku se cruzo de brazos y comenzó a recordar con un rostro de dificultad, lo que hizo que los presentes se quedaran shockeados por la poca memoria de goku

Después de unos momentos pensando, goku pareció recordar algo y con su puño golpeo su palma con un sonido como "pon " y le señalo con el dedo a erigor y le dijo

" ! Ya te recuerdo ! ! Tu nombre era, voldemort ! "-grito goku como si hubiera acertado

Erigor al escuchar otra vez su nombre mal pronunciado se puso muy furioso y le grito

" ! ACASO SOY CALVO Y SIN NARIZ ! "- grito erigor lleno de rabia

" siempre estas quejándote voldemort, así nunca seras popular con las chicas "-le dijo goku

Erigor ahora rojo de furia y con muchas venas en su frente, se lanzo contra goku gritando

" ! Mi nombre es erigor, recuerda-lo ! "-grito mientras le lanzaba un poderoso remolino de viento a goku

El remolino si impactaba le daría a wendy la cual estaba al lado de goku, por lo que este se puso frente a ella y con su mano con un movimiento destrozo el remolino y se lanzo contra erigor

" a quien le importa tu nombre "-le dijo goku muy serio

Y golpeo con fuerza el rostro de erigor, el cual quedo instantáneamente inconsciente y salio disparado hacia algún lugar lejos estrellándose

Goku descendió lentamente al lugar donde estaba antes, y wendy muy emocionada le dijo

" ! Eres increíble ! ! Lo dejaste fuera de combate de un solo golpe ! "-decía wendy muy emocionada

Goku le acaricio la cabeza y con una sonrisa le dijo

" jejeje..eso es pan comido para mi "-reía goku mientras acariciaba a wendy

 **CON LUCY Y JUVIA...**

Lucy y juvia estaban cerca de un río, ya que lucy sentía que uno de oración seis se encontraba cerca del lugar

" oye rival de amor, juvia no entiende por que vinimos a este lugar "-preguntaba juvia

" sentí un ki negativo por esta zona "-contestaba lucy mientras miraba por la zona

" cada vez hablas mas como goku "-dijo juvia

" jejejeje.. Eso es algo bueno "-dijo esta mientras reía

Mientras las dos hablaban se escucho un ruido en los matorrales y las dos se pusieron en guardia, pero de allí salio natsu

" !oh ! Son ustedes chicas, creo que me perdí "-decía natsu mientras se quitaba las hojas de la cabeza

Juvia al ver que era natsu bajo su guardia y le dijo

" ¿ que haces por aquí natsu ? Juvia pensaba que estabas con goku "-preguntaba juvia

Natsu con una sonrisa se acercaba al lugar donde juvia y lucy estaban, pero cuando estaba por la mitad del camino, lucy con un movimiento rápido, envistió contra natsu y le dio un poderoso golpe en el rostro el cual lo mando a estrellar contra un arbol y se quedo tendido en el suelo fuera de combate

Eso sorprendio a juvia la cual no esperaba tal reacción de su rival de amor y le reprendió

" !¿ Que estas haciendo golpeando a un compañero ?! ! No importa lo insoportable que sea natsu, eso es pasarse ! "le reprendía juvia molesta por la acción tomada por lucy

" ¿ acaso eres estúpida o que ? Mira bien "-le dijo lucy con rostro serio señalando a natsu

Y en ese momento el cuerpo de natsu brillo, y con un "puf " se convirtió en gemini , juvia estaba con un rostro de sorpresa ante lo ocurrido

" juvia no entiende como supiste que no era el verdadero natsu "-preguntaba juvia confundida

" es simple, ahora que puedo sentir el ki, en el instante que apareció supe que no era natsu, ya que este falso desprendía el mismo ki que los espíritus celestiales "-respondió lucy

" juvia piensa que debe pedirle a goku que la próxima vez le enseñe a detectar el ki "-decía juvia

Lucy miro hacia un lugar en especifico y dijo

" se que estas ahí, es inútil esconderse, ya que si no sales tu te sacare yo "-dijo lucy con rostro serio

" vaya, parece que fui descubierta "-dijo una voz femenina

Y de tras un árbol, salio ángel, la cual tenia una sonrisa confiada en su rostro por alguna razón

" pareces muy confiada "-dijo lucy

" ¿ eso piensas ? Jejejeje "-respondió ángel con una risa

" por algún motivo, esa risa molesta a juvia "-dijo juvia frunciendo el ceño

Ángel pretendía decir algo, pero fue detenida por lucy la cual con su mano extendida le dijo

" alto, se que estas por decir algo típico de los malos, por lo que mejor ahorratelo, ya que seras derrotada en un instante "-le dijo lucy a ángel

Ángel furiosa por lo dicho por lucy, intento sacar una de sus llaves pero en el instante que hizo ese movimiento, lucy la cual se habia posicionado en pose del estilo tortuga, arremetió sin contemplación contra ella.

Primero hundió su puño en el estomago de ángel, haciéndola botar saliva de la boca, luego le dio una patada en la barbilla lanzandola hacia el cielo, y para rematarla apareció tras ella y con un fuerte puñetazo la mando contra el río creando un estallido de agua y pocos segundos después se podia ver a ángel flotando boca abajo en el agua inconsciente.

La pobre juvia que no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada, solo se quedo con rostro sorprendido por lo rápido que fue todo y miraba como lucy caía desde el cielo aterrizando justo a su lado

" uf...con esto es uno menos, ahora me siento renovada "-decía lucy haciendo como que se quitaba sudor de su frente y ponía una sonrisa de satisfacción

" tu...juvia cree que fuiste un poco cruel..."-decía juvia mirando a lucy con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor en la cabeza

Lucy ignoro lo dicho por juvia, y entro al río y comenzó a hurgar en la ropa de ángel, y cuando parecía haber encontrado algo salio del río dejándola flotando como un tronco a la deriva

Juvia confusa por las acciones de lucy pregunto

" ¿ que hiciste ? "-pregunto juvia

" jijiji...! Tachaaaan ! Ahora tengo sus llaves del zodiaco y son tres ! "-decía lucy feliz mostrando sus tres nuevas llaves doradas con orgullo

" a eso se le llama robo "-dijo juvia

" nonono, esto es *requisar indefinidamente * no es algo tan feo como robar "-le decía lucy

Juvia en su mente pensó " _¿ que no es lo mismo pero dicho de otra forma ?_ " pero no lo diría ya que no quería ser golpeada por lucy ahora que es tan fuerte

 **EN UNA CUEVA LEJOS...**

Brain se despertaba al sentir que uno de sus camaradas habia caído en combate, y una de sus marcas en su rostro desaparecía por ello

Brain miro a midnight y dijo

" creo que ya es hora de despertarle "

 **EN EL BOSQUE...**

Jellal, por alguna razón que no comprendía, no habia salido del bosque y se encontraba en camino de algún lugar

" erza...¿quien eres ? ¿ por que solo recuerdo tu nombre ? "-se decía jellal mientras caminaba hacia algún lugar

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **En un principio pensaba hacer que lucy y mira formaran equipo, pero luego pensé... ¿ acaso no serian demasiado fuertes ? Por lo que hice que juvia se emparejara con su rival de amor xD**

 **Por cierto ¿ les gustaría que cuando termine el arco suba unas cuantas mini historias ? Creo que sera algo nuevo y diferente a un arco original**

 **DATOS CURIOSOS : juvia mantiene distancia prudente con la lucy actual ya que no sabe como reaccionaria ella**

 **DATOS CURIOSOS 2 : el poder de mirajane es igual al de goku cuando enfrento la patrulla roja**

 **DATOS CURIOSOS 3 : mi primera idea era que goku furioso por ver a erza envenenada el solo derrotaría a los oración seis, pero si hiciera eso hubiera quedado corto por lo que fue desechado.**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA !**


	36. Chapter 36 ARCO-ORACION SEIS-PARTE-7

**CAPITULO 28 : ARCO-ORACIÓN SEIS-PARTE-7**

* * *

en la cueva donde brain se escondía, su hijo, conocido como midnight despertaba a su llamado.

"...padre "le miro midnight con ojos somnolientos

" necesito que te hagas cargo de los molestos de la alianza, ángel cayo y seguramente otros caerán "-le explicaba brain

"entiendo, terminare rápido ya que quiero dormir "-decía midnight mientras se ponía en pie y caminaba hacia la salida

Brain vio eso con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras pensaba " _estáis acabados, ratas de la alianza "_

 **EN ALGÚN LUGAR DEL BOSQUE...**

Jellal el cual vagaba por el bosque, termino frente a una gran barrera mágica, por alguna razón el sabia el método para desactivarla y eso le confundía, pero aun así el se dispuso a derribar la barrera.

"si la derribo puede que consiga respuestas "-decía jellal

Y con eso se dispuso a derribar la barrera frente a el

 **CON GOKU Y LOS DEMAS...**

Cuando se estaban preparando para marchar, goku sintió una cantidad de poder liberándose de golpe y cuando giro hacia ese lugar, un enorme pilar de energía positiva y negativa apareció, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

Goku se concentro en ese lugar para saber cual fue la causa, pero su rostro se puso serio y con voz muy molesta dijo

" parece que no quisiste tener una segunda oportunidad...jellal "-goku con rostro molesto dijo esas palabras

Wendy al escuchar las palabras de goku, agacho la cabeza con rostro triste

" todo por mi culpa..."-dijo wendy con rostro al punto de llorar

Emilia al verla de esa manera, la abrazo por la espalda y le dijo con tono tranquilizador

" no es tu culpa wendy, no te mortifiques "-intentaba tranquilizarla emilia

Goku se giro y puso su mano en la cabeza de wendy y le acaricio

" es como dice emilia, esto no es tu culpa, por lo que no pongas esa cara ¿ vale ? "-le decía goku mientras le acariciaba la cabeza dulcemente

Wendy miro el rostro de goku, pero no vio que estuviera mintiendo y eso la hizo asentir mientras se frotaba el rostro limpiándose las lagrimas, para luego darle una sonrisa.

Goku le devolvió la sonrisa a wendy y le acaricio una ultima vez antes de comenzar a alejarse de ellas

" quedaros un segundo aquí, tengo que darle un correctivo a ese estúpido "-decía goku mientras caminaba y se tronaba los nudillos

Pero una voz le detuvo

" deja que te acompañe "-dijo la voz

Goku giro su rostro y puso una cara complicada y respondió

" erza..."-respondió goku

Esa voz era la de erza la cual habia escuchado la conversación justo cuando habia despertado

" goku, no pongas esa cara, el tema de jellal ya lo tengo superado, o acaso no crees lo que te dije en el onsen "-le decía erza con rostro serio

" no es eso, pero ¿ estas segura ? Te hizo mucho daño y no solo a ti, aun así ¿ estas dispuesta a enfrentarle ? "-le preguntaba goku

Erza al verle y escucharle soltó una risita y le dijo

" en verdad te preocupas demasiado ¿ eres muy sobre-protector lo sabias ? Pero eso es lo que te hace ser quien eres y por eso te amo "-respondió erza con una sonrisa

Emilia y wendy se sonrojaron al escuchar una confesión en vivo, erza tenia mucho valor para decir lo que sentía sin importarle la gente a su alrededor

Goku la miro a los ojos para ver si su resolución era fingida o no, pero vio que en sus ojos se reflejaba seriedad y valor, por lo que solo suspiro resignado y le dijo

" esta bien, pero no prometo lo que pueda hacerle ¿ estas conforme con eso ? "-le dijo goku

" se que harás lo correcto, por lo que si "-respondió erza

 **CON MIRAJANE Y SHERRY...**

Mira caminaba con sherry con la cual se encontró mientras esta andaba perdida buscando a lyon y al final terminaron formando equipo las que parecía querer peguntar algo estaba un poco inquieta lo cual mira noto y le dijo

" sherry si quieres preguntarme algo hazlo "-le dijo mira con voz amigable

" ¿ no te molesta ? "-dijo sherry

" para nada, así que pregunta lo que quieras "-respondió mira con una sonrisa

Sherry se armo de valor y le pregunto

" ¿estas en una relación con ese chico que vino contigo ? "-pregunto sherry

Mira se detuvo de golpe, lo cual puso nerviosa a sherry la cual pensaba que no debió tocar ese tema, pero entonces mira se giro con sus manos en su rostro y una cara ruborizada con una sonrisa y le respondió

" !¿ tanto se noto ? ! Jejejeje, pues si estamos en una relación "-decía mira con rostro de mujer enamorada

" pero eres mirajane la modelo, ¿ por que elegiste a ese chico ? Seguro que los habia mejores "-pregunto confusa ya que no entendía el por que alguien como mirajane salia con ese chico que parecía de los mas normal

Mira al escucharla decir eso, por un instante libero una cantidad de sed de sangre hacia sherry la cual tembló por un momento al sentir esa sed de sangre, pero mira se recompuso y le respondió

" a el no le importa si soy famosa o no, incluso te diré que tampoco le importa mi aspecto físico, esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de el, pero lo mas importante es la bondad y la inocencia que desprende, cuando el esta cerca todo son sonrisas y esa cualidad es muy extraña de encontrar hoy día...aunque no te negare que su cuerpo musculado es un plus muy grande "- respondía mira y lo ultimo lo dijo con una mirada carnívora

Sherry se quedo con rostro sorprendido, ella pensaba que mira seria arrogante y creía por ser famosa, pero era todo lo contrario, era una chica que se podia enamorar como cualquier otra y que podia poner esas caras al pensar en su hombre amado.

" ya veo...ojala yo pueda conquistar a lyon como tu lo has hecho "-respondió sherry

Mira le puso una mano en el hombro y le dio un pulgar arriba

" no desesperes sherry, eres linda y si sigues atacando al final caerá por ti "-le respondió mira

Sherry apretó los puños con confianza y dijo

" ! Lo entiendo mira ! ! A partir de ahora seré mas agresiva ! "-decía sherry -" ! Prepárate lyon por que vas a caer por mi muajajajaja "-gritaba sherry mientras reía como loca y mirajane tenia una gota de sudor en la cabeza mientras reía nerviosamente

Pero una voz las saco de su momento tranquilo

" parece que lo estáis pasando bien, lastima que tenga que eliminaros "-dijo la voz

Mira y sherry se pusieron en guardia rápidamente y miraron al propietario de la voz

" ! Ese tipo es midnight ! "-dijo sherry sorprendida

" así que tu eres uno de oración seis "-dijo mira con rostro serio

" eso mismo y tu eres mirajane strauss, antigua maga de rango S que actualmente es basura "-respondió midnight con una sonrisa

Eso saco una vena en la frente de mira, la cual molesta le dijo

" si tan basura soy, ven y compruébalo por ti mismo, travestido "-respondió mira con tono de burla

Midnight con una vena en la cabeza y un temblor de ceja le respondió

"escucha bien zorra canosa, recién acabo de derrotar a un mago de rango S y un mago santo ¿ que piensas que una puta canosa como tu y tu amiga que parece un payaso con tanto maquillaje podéis hacer ? "-respondió midnight enfadado

" !¿ pu-puta canosa dijiste ?! "-respondió mira ofendida

" !¿ pa-parezco un payaso ?! "-decía sherry mientras se taba la cara avergonzada

Repentinamente el aura de mirajane estallo muy fuerte, sorprendiendo a sherry, mira solo repetía en voz baja

" me dijo puta,me dijo puta, me dijo puta..."-repetía mira mientras miraba hacia el suelo

"¿ mi-mira ? ¿ estas bien ? "-pregunto sherry nerviosa al ver a mira de esa forma

Mira de repente miro al cielo y con un poderoso grito lleno de rabia dijo

" ! AUN SOY VIRGEN, MALDICIOOOOON ! "-mira revelo su condición de virgen con un grito furioso

Sherry se quedo con rostro confuso y lanzo un tsukkomi

" ! Eso es lo que te molesto ! "-replico sherry de forma cómica

Y mirajane comenzó a transformarse, pero esta vez su satan soul cambio, a su modo sitri, . Se vuelve más alta y más masiva, con sus rasgos faciales y su expresión cambiando en consecuencia y ganando una apariencia siniestra. Obtiene una buena cantidad de marcas delgadas en sus brazos, así como también un cabello mucho más largo y desaliñado, que sobresale en muchos mechones redondeados y puntiagudos, e incluso su hebra atada se vuelve más larga. Su torso y parte de la parte inferior del cuerpo están cubiertos por un abrigo oscuro revelador con bordes ligeros, que se rasga en su parte inferior, y que revela una buena parte de su escote, quedando abierta en el frente y teniendo las partes que cubren el pecho de Mirajane vinculado a un cuello alto y ancho. El abrigo viene con mangas cortas notablemente cuadradas, con sus partes externas que se extienden sobre sus brazos en una protuberancia puntiaguda, recordando vagamente a las pesas debido a su forma aguda. La pechera abierta está rodeada y asegurada al abdomen de Mirajane por un cinturón liviano que pasa justo debajo de sus senos, cerrado por una simple hebilla, mientras que un cinturón similar aunque levemente más grande que rodea su cintura sostiene una prenda liviana que cubre la espalda y las partes laterales de ella. capa.

Colgando de sus hombros es una gran capa oscura, que posee bordes inferiores rotos no muy diferentes a su abrigo. La armadura se eleva desde el cuello de Mirajane, formando tres espinas en su barbilla y extendiéndose para cubrir sus orejas, flanqueando su rostro, con dos protuberancias grandes, semejantes a cuernos, que se proyectan hacia afuera a los lados. Antebrazos de Mirajane deportivos guanteletes blindados casi idéntica a las que usa en su forma estándar de Satan Soul. Sus piernas parecen estar cubiertas de tatuajes grandes y oscuros, que se asemejan a la forma de botas hasta los muslos; tales marcas bien podrían ser motivos presentes en un par de pantalones largos, ajustados a la piel, dada la apariencia similar de los signos que ocultan la ingle de Mirajane de la vista. El elemento más distintivo de esta transformación ya peculiar, sin embargo, son sus pies: estos están completamente ocultos a la vista, y sus pantorrillas terminan en un mar de llamas afiladas, envolviendo el suelo en el área inmediata alrededor de Mirajane, con sus lenguas extendiéndose a la parte superior trasera de la Clase S Mage en altura. Cada pierna también tiene cuatro líneas verticales pequeñas y livianas colocadas una cerca de la otra en el frente, donde se supone que están los pies.

Midnight estaba sorprendido por la nueva apariencia de mira, al igual que sherry la cual retrocedía lentamente para no estar en medio de lo que estaba por comenzar.

Mirajane miro a midnight y le dijo

" ya valiste verga travestido "-dijo mirajane con rostro maléfico

Mirajane en su modo sitri, con su nueva velocidad y fuerza arremetió en linea recta contra midnight el cual sonrió al ver la estupidez de ese acto

" _que estúpida, mi magia reflectora desviara su ataque "-_ pensaba midnight con una sonrisa en su rostro

Pero esa sonrisa desapareció cuando el puño de mira impacto en su rostro el cual estaba lleno de confusión y sorpresa, antes de salir despedido contra una roca.

Midnight se puso en pie con dificultad y grito

" ! No puede ser ! ! Como es posible que mi magia reflectora no funciono ! "-gritaba molesto mientas se tocaba el rostro donde fue golpeado

Mira usando su super velocidad se puso en frente de midnight y le respondió

" no se nada sobre magia reflectora, pero en caso de que la tengas eso no sirve contra mi fuerza en este modo, imbécil "-respondió mira con rostro y mirada seria

Mira comenzó a lanzarle una cantidad enorme de golpes y patadas a una velocidad endemoniada a midnigth el cual no sabia como podia estar pasando esto, ya que el confiaba demasiado en su magia reflectora pero sin ella no era nada.

En un ultimo y desesperado movimiento, intento escapar con su magia de invisibilidad, pero no contaba con el suelo blando, por lo cual estaba dejando sus huellas y eso no se le escapo a mira la cual lo remato avivando las llamas que se extendían en sus pies y haciendo un ataque con llamas.

Ahora midnight estaba tendido en el suelo inconsciente, pero mirajane parecía no haber tenido suficiente, por lo cual camino hasta el cuerpo de midnight y pensaba darle el golpe final,pero en ese momento vino a su mente la imagen de goku, lo cual la detuvo de matar a midnight y retorno a su forma normal.

Sherry parecía asustada cuando mira se acerco y esta le dijo

" no temas, ya me desquite la rabia con ese travestido "-le dijo mira con su habitual sonrisa

Sherry en ese momento pensó, que ojala no llegara el día en que tuviera que enfrentar a mirajane. Pero el futuro es muy cabrón.

 **CON GOKU Y ERZA**

Goku junto con erza, llegaron al lugar donde estaba jellal, el cual estaba parado frente al pilar de energías positiva y negativa

" jellal "-dijo erza con voz triste

Jellal se giro y vio a erza y sus ojos se abrieron mucho

" erza..."-dijo jellal con tono como si al fin hubiera encontrado lo que buscaba

Goku también hablo y su tono no era muy amigable

" te dije que te marcharas, pero no me escuchaste, ahora paga las consecuencias jellal "- dijo goku mientras se ponía en posición de pelea

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

* * *

 **Creo que el próximo sera el final de este arco, el cual esta siento demasiado largo.**

 **DATOS CURIOSOS : puse el modo sitri por que el halphas no me parecía adecuado para ese momento**

 **DATO CURIOSO 2 : mira aun que no lo parezca es la mas propensa a sentirse excluida o no amada de las chicas.**

 **DATO CURIOSO 3 : erza no siente amor por jellal, ahora lo que siente es lo que una hermana por su hermano solo eso.**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA !**


	37. Chapter 37 ARCO-ORACION SEIS- FINAL

**Después de este arco, me tomare un par de semanas de descanso, por lo que no subiré ninguna historia, ya me van tocando unas pequeñas vacaciones.**

* * *

 **AMDragon: no es vulgar, solo que su verdadero ser sale a flote xD y si piensas que lucy esta muy op, pues espera al próximo arco y veras que tampoco es gran cosa.**

 **GUEST : el próximo capitulo de destinados sera para dentro de un par de semanas**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 29 : ARCO-ORACIÓN SEIS-PARTE-8-FINAL**

* * *

 **EN UNA CUEVA...**

Brain miraba como las marcas de su sello desaparecían una tras otras con el rostro sudoroso y ojos llenos de sorpresa.

"no-no puede ser...incluso midnight fue derrotado, ahora solo queda cobra...mejor me preparo para la batalla "-decía brain con rostro tenso por las caídas de sus compañeros uno tras otro

 **EN EL BOSQUE...**

Goku caminaba hacia jellal con rostro serio y molesto, jellal no entendía bien que hacia goku con erza, por lo que le pregunto

" goku, ¿ conoces a er- ? "-pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que goku le dio un puñetazo en el rostro estampándolo contra un árbol cercano

Erza ya esperaba eso, pero aun así se tapo la boca para no soltar un grito ya que aun sabiendo lo que ocurriría, todo fue mas rápido de lo que pensó ella

Jellal se incorporo como pudo mientras con su mano se tocaba la zona donde fue golpeado y miraba a goku con rostro sorprendido

" eres mas estúpido de lo que pensé, te dije que te marchases y que comenzaras tu vida desde cero y aun así regresas para complicar mas las cosas... ¿ cuando estarás satisfecho de complicarle la vida a los demas jellal ? "-le sermoneaba goku con tono molesto en su voz

" yo...no..."-intentaba excusarse jellal

" tus escusas no me valen ya, creo que debería haber hecho esto en la torre del cielo "-dijo goku mientras extendía su mano frente a jellal y comenzaba a concentrar ki en ella

Erza se puso nerviosa al ver a goku tan furioso por lo que decidió intervenir

" ca-cálmate un poco goku, entiendo que estés molesto con el, pero no es motivo para llegar a tales extremos "-erza intentaba hacer que goku entrara en razón

Goku sin dejar de apuntar a jellal, miro a erza y en ese momento ella tembló de miedo, ¿eso es lo que sienten sus enemigos ? Pensaba ella al mirarle a los ojos los cuales reflejaban que si no se quitaba ella correría el mismo camino que jellal.

Jellal al ver esa mirada, sintió una punzada en la cabeza, y con sus manos se agarro como si sufriera algún tipo de dolor, y entonces comenzó a recordar.

Las imágenes llegaban a su mente como un bombardeo masivo, lo cual le hizo sudar mucho por el dolor, pero finalmente recordó todo.

El se puso en pie y le puso la mano en el hombro a erza y dijo con rostro serio

" déjalo erza, merezco ser eliminado "-dijo jellal con tono culpable

" jellal...¿ ya recordaste todo ? "-pregunto erza

" si y no tengo escusa para haber roto nuestra promesa ¿ cierto son goku ? "-dijo jellal que estaba mentalizado para recibir su castigo

Goku aun serio le respondió

" veo que ya recordaste, entonces entiendes cual es tu pecado verdad "-dijo goku

Erza estaba muy nerviosa ya que no sabia como terminaría todo, pero jellal le miro con rostro decidido y le dijo

" lo entiendo bien, por lo que al menos espero que sea rápido, solo pido eso "-respondió jellal mientras agacho la cabeza

Goku al ver eso, lo miro durante unos segundos y después dejo de concentrar ki en su mano y suspiro mientras mostraba nuevamente su rostro de siempre

" uf...parece que fue efectivo al final, si no hubieras recuperado tus recuerdo nuevamente, ya no sabia que hacer jejeje "-dijo este con su habitual sonrisa mientras se frotaba la nuca entre risas

" ¿ EH ? "-dijeron erza y jellal al mismo tiempo mientras en sus caras se podia ver que no entendían nada

" ¿ podrías explicarte goku ? "-decía erza confusa

" bueno...sabia que si revivía el pequeño trauma de jellal del día que nos enfrentamos en la torre, pensé que podría recuperar los recuerdos nuevamente por el terror grabado en su corazón de ese día "-explicaba goku

" ya veo...muy bien pensado "-decía jellal

Erza estaba sorprendida de que goku pensara una cosa tan complicada por el mismo, pero entonces le vino a la mente el miedo que habia pasado y se acerco a el molesta

" ! Tu ! !¿ Sabes el miedo que he pasado hace un momento ?! ! Pensaba que enserio me atacarías y estaba muy asustada idiota ! "-le gritaba erza ahora que estaba mas tranquila y goku con las manos juntas le pedía perdón una y otra vez

Después de una buena regañina que habia durado como diez minutos, goku se acerco a jellal y le dijo nuevamente

" esta vez espero que te marches y comiences una nueva vida "-le dijo goku

"si, ahora que vi que erza es feliz, no tengo nada que lamentar "-respondió jellal mientras sonreía

" jellal, espero que aproveches tu nueva oportunidad en la vida "-le dijo erza con una sonrisa

Jellal miro a erza y a goku y con una sonrisa renovada dijo

" seguro, gracias por todo son goku y erza espero que vivas una vida plena y feliz "-dijo jellal y con una reverencia se dispuso a marchar

Después de un rato, ya no se le podia ver y erza dijo

" espero que sea feliz "-dijo erza con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a goku

" yo también lo espero "-dijo goku mientras con su brazo abrazaba a erza

 **EN UN CAMPO ABIERTO EN EL BOSQUE**

La batalla entre natsu, gray y lyon contra racer ocurrió de la misma forma que en el anime, excepto por la no intervención de sherry.

 **CON GOKU Y ERZA**

Después de lo ocurrido con jellal, erza se separo de goku ya que pensaba en regresar al lugar donde se encontraban emilia, wendy y los demas.

Goku que habia notado la presencia de cobra, se dispuso a ir en su busca.

 **EN UNA CUEVA LEJANA**

Brain jadeaba por la desaparición de casi todas sus marcas, solo quedaba una y si esta desaparecía el sello se rompería

" creo que debo ponerme en marcha antes de que el sello sea liberado ".decía brain con rostro serio

Brain salia para hacer frente a la alianza

 **CON GOKU**

Goku desde el cielo caía frente a cobra el cual estaba sorprendido por la aparición de goku

" ¿ eres cobra ? "-pregunto goku

Cobra no sabia si responder o no a la pregunta ya que habia visto como se las gastaba el saiyan, pero aun así le respondió

" ese soy yo "-respondió cobra

" ya veo, con que eres tu..."-le dijo goku con rostro neutral

Cobra intento leer los pensamientos de goku

" _así que este tipo es el que enveneno a erza,debería hacerle sufrir por ello, pero creo que seria mas rápido si le derroto rápidamente, ya que erza no estaría de acuerdo con que lo torturase un poco "-_ estos eran los pensamientos de goku

El rostro de cobra estaba blanco, pero suspiro aliviado al saber que no seria torturado, pero repentinamente goku desapareció de su vista

" !¿do-donde esta ?! "-decía cobra nervioso mientras miraba hacia todos los lados

Goku apareció en su espalda y le toco el hombro y cuando cobra se giro, le dio un fuerte golpe el la boca del estomago haciendo que vomitara hasta la ultima comida

Cobra ahora de rodillas en el suelo, se agarraba el estomago por el dolor

"no te torturare, pero eso no quita la golpiza que te pienso dar "-dijo goku tronándose los nudillos y tenia una mirada de villano en su rostro mientras sonreía

 **EN CAMPO ABIERTO**

Lucy junto con juvia fueron las primeras en llegar al lugar, minutos después mirajane y sherry llegaban, 10 minutos después llegaron natsu,gray y lyon, y casi 5 minutos después fue erza, junto a emilia,wendy y los trimens, jura y ichiya estaban en algún lugar del bosque inconscientes junto a hoteye.

Lucy la cual estaba muy feliz, mostró sus tres nuevas llaves a todos muy emocionada

" ! TACHAAAN ! Miren estas tres nuevas llaves del zodiaco, ¿ no son hermosas ? "-lucy mostraba muy feliz y orgullosa su botín de guerra a los demas

" ¿esas no son las famosas llaves del zodiaco ? "-decía emilia impresionada

" ! Woa ! Realmente son doradas "-decía impresionada wendy

Lucy frotaba las llaves en su rostro con una sonrisa pero mira le pregunto

" ¿ como las conseguiste ? "-pregunto mira ya que sabia que el dueño de una llave dorada no la daría por las buenas

" jejeje, las gane limpiamente en la batalla "-dijo lucy apartando la mirada

Todos al ver a lucy hacer ese gesto pensaron

" _las robo..."_ -pensaron todos mientras tenían una gota de sudor en la cabeza

Natsu que no sabia leer el ambiente, lo dijo en voz alta

" así que las robaste "-dijo natsu con rostro neutral como si le diera lo mismo

Lucy al escuchar eso, fue hacia natsu a paso firme y le golpeo en la cabeza

" ! Oye ! ! A que vino eso ! "-decía natsu mientras se tocaba la cabeza

" !escúchame bien, cabeza de chicle ! !esto no es robar, es *requisar indefinidamente* ! ¿entiendes ? "-le decía lucy mientras le amenazaba con el puño cerrado

Todos los presentes pensaron lo mismo al escuchar esa escusa

" _es lo mismo "-_ pensaron todos con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

Mientras todos estaban animados conversando, el enemigo final apareció frente a ellos

" me ahorrasteis el tener que buscaros uno por uno, así sera mas fácil "-dijo brain que tenia un rostro que denotaba que estaba muy molesto

Todos se pusieron serios y en guardia para enfrentar al líder de oración seis

" ya tardabas en mostrarte, brain "-decía mirajane que estaba en su modo satan ya que habia gastado bastante energía en su forma sitri

" voy a derrotaros a todos malditos gusanos de la alianza "-decía brain

Erza se equipo su armadura de las ruedas del cielo, lucy llamo a leo y se preparo para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, juvia se rodeo de esferas de agua, natsu hizo arder sus puños, emilia comenzó a concentrar mana a su alrededor, lyon y gray crearon hojas de hielo y sherry creo un muñeco de tierra.

Wendy se quedaba en la retaguardia con los trimens, y rezaba para que nadie saliera herido.

" ! A POR EL ! "-grito erza con su espada en alto

Lucy junto a mirajane y loki se lanzaron al ataque cuerpo a cuerpo sin dudar ni un segundo.

Cada uno atacaba sin miramientos desde una lado distinto, dificultando a brain el poder esquivar tantos ataques rápidos y desde distintas direcciones.

Por otro lado emilia estaba al punto de finalizar su recolección de mana para su ataque, juvia al notar eso comenzó a crear mas esferas de agua a su alrededor, cuando emilia termino de recolectar mana, le dio una mirada a juvia la cual asentía con la cabeza.

" ! AHORA ! "-grito juvia y los que estaban atacando se retiraron repentinamente

" ! WATER BULLET ! "-grito juvia y disparo mas de cincuenta balas de agua a brain

Brain al ver eso se recubrió con una barrera mágica y dijo

" ! Eso es inútil ! "-gritaba brain confiado en su barrera

Pero desde atrás de juvia emilia ya tenia su conjuro preparado

" ! ER UMA ! "-grito emilia y de sus manos un remolino de hielo fue disparado

El remolino se combino con las balas de agua de juvia, creando proyectiles de hielo de una dureza casi irrompible, los cuales atravesaron la barrera creada por brain y le golpearon duramente en sucesión.

Pero la cosa no terminaba ahí ya que erza aprovecho la ocasión para asestarle un duro golpe lanzandole sus espadas.

Brain estaba muy mal herido, pero no le darían un respiro ya que gray y lyon aparecieron en sus costados y usaron sus hojas de hielo para atacarle

" ! ICE MAKE : CUCHILLA DE HIELO, DANZA DE SIETE CORTES ! "-gritaron lyon y gray juntos

Brain estaba casi derrotado, pero en un ultimo ataque desesperado con su bastón grito apuntando a lucy y mirajane

" ! DARK RONDO ! "- la magia arremolinada fue disparada contra las dos chicas

Lucy y mirajane extendieron sus manos hacia adelante y recibieron el ataque, cabe decir que si hubiera sido una de ellas sola, no lo hubiera podido resistir, pero entre las dos y con todo lo que tenían consiguieron desviar el ataque hacia el cielo.

Natsu como colofon final, corrió hacia brain y sin dudarlo un segundo y con sus dos brazos ardiendo con fuerza grito

"! ARTE SECRETO DE DRAGON SLAYER : LOTO CARMESÍ, CUCHILLO DE LLAMAS EXPLOSIVAS !"- y con un movimiento en espiral como si sus brazos fueran cuchillas golpeo a brain haciendo girar en el cielo en espiral

Cuando brain callo al suelo, todos estaban bastante agotados, pero cuando miraron su rostro y vieron que habia perdido el conocimiento, todos lanzaron un grito de victoria al cielo.

Pero las cosas no serian tan sencillas...

 **GOKU VS COBRA..**

Goku después de haber usado a cobra como saco de boxeo, decidió darle el golpe de gracia,dejándolo fuera de combate.

Pero en ese momento en que cobra perdió la consciencia, a lo lejos goku sintió un poder enorme que despertó repentinamente.

" !¿ que es este poder que salio de la nada ?! "-decía goku sorprendido -" en ese lugar están todos reunidos, si no me apresuro pueden morir ... "-dijo goku con un rostro muy serio

 **EN EL LUGAR DE LA BATALLA CON BRAIN**

Todos celebraban la victoria contra oración seis, pero todas las celebraciones se detuvieron cuando desde el lugar donde brain estaba derrotado, un estallido de poder increíble los alerto a todos

El cuerpo de brain se alzaba lentamente flotando y la ultima marca en su rostro desapareció, abriendo los ojos repentinamente y miraba a todos los que se encontraban frente a el con esos ojos rojos y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Movió su brazo lentamente y con el dedo les señalo a todos

" es hora del segundo asalto, basuras "-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

 **CON GOKU...**

Goku volaba a toda velocidad hacia el lugar donde estaban todos reunidos, (N/A : no preguntéis sobre la teletransportacion, ya que seria muy fácil que apareciese en el lugar y ya, pero eso le quitaría la gracia )

Cuando goku llego al lugar, lo que vieron sus ojos fue algo inaudito, todos sus amigos estaban tirados por el suelo derrotados y el tipo frente a el tenia a emilia agarrada por el cuello mientras una sonrisa sadica aparecía en su rostro.

Goku apretó los puños con rabia y con un grito se lanzo contra el enemigo

" ! SUELTA A EMILIA ! "-grito furioso goku arremetiendo contra zero

Zero con una sonrisa malvada respondió

" ahí la tienes "-dijo y la lanzo contra goku

Goku al ver eso se detuvo y atrapo a emilia con sus brazos, pero zero rápidamente ataco sin miramientos, goku al ver que a zero le daba igual si atacaba a emilia, giro su cuerpo y recibió el golpe en su espalda

" ! Aghh ! "-se quejo goku pero se recupero para no caer sobre emilia

Zero con una sonrisa le dijo

" menudo estúpido, deberías haber dejado a la chica ser golpeada "-decía zero con rostro que parecía no entender lo que goku hizo

Goku aun cargando a emilia, se alejo un poco y la dejo con cuidado en el suelo y sin dejar de mirar a zero dijo

" wendy, se que es pedir mucho pero te pido que te encargues de la curación "-dijo goku sin dejar de mirar a zero

Wendy que estaba tras unas rocas se asomo y le dijo a goku

" ¿ podrás derrotarlo ? "-pregunto wendy asustada

" déjalo en mis manos, tu encárgate de la curación "-respondió goku con tono serio

Wendy solo respondió con un " ok déjamelo " y se puso manos a la obra, pero zero que no sabia que habia dejado a uno sin derrotar se molesto

" y pensar que se me escapo una rata "-dijo zero molesto -" pero eso tiene arreglo "-y con su mano extendida disparo una ráfaga de poder contra wendy

Pero esa ráfaga no llego a ningún lugar ya que goku se interpuso y la desvío con su mano

" tu adversario soy yo "-le dijo goku el cual encendió su aura

Zero al ver eso comenzó a reír como un loco y le dijo a goku con un rostro de lunático

" ! MUAHAHAHAHA, ESPERO QUE DURES MAS QUE TUS AMIGOS ! "-mientras se rodeaba de un aura de color verdoso

 **CON WENDY**

Después de haber juntado a todos los heridos haciendo una linea, wendy comenzó el tratamiento de todos, ella escuchaba los golpes y estallidos que provenían de la pelea la cual se estaba librando muy cerca, pero ella no tenia tiempo de mirar o preocuparse por ello ya que tenia las manos ocupadas tratando las heridas de todos.

Varios minutos pasaron desde que comenzó a tratar a todos y finalmente termino de curar al ultimo, con lo que wendy se sentó en el suelo completamente agotada por haber usado tanta magia.

Unos segundos después de que ella terminara el tratamiento de todos, uno por uno comenzaron a recuperar el conocimiento, pero cual fue la sorpresa de todos cuando lo primero que vieron fue a goku con heridas en su cuerpo mientras peleaba muy igualado con zero.

" i-increíble..."-dijo erza que no creía lo que veían sus ojos

" cierto, y pensar que hay alguien que pueda pelear con goku de forma tan pareja "-decía lucy sorprendida

Emilia que no entendían por que se soprendian tanto, pregunto

" ¿ por que os sorprendéis tanto ? Ya vimos lo fuerte que era zero "-pregunto emilia

" juvia y las demas estamos sorprendidas por el hecho de que pueda darle tanta pela a goku "-respondió juvia a emilia

Emilia desde el inicio pensó que era raro que confiaran tanto en goku, pero le sorprendía mas el hecho de que pensaran que era algo como intocable o invencible.

 **GOKU VS ZERO**

Goku estaba sorprendido del poder de zero, el cual era capaz de arrinconarle en su estado base a todo poder.

Los dos intercambiaban golpes y puñetazos y de vez en cuando algunos ataques de ki por parte de goku y magia por parte de zero. Zero le tenia un poco de ventaja a goku y eso se estaba notando en la cantidad de golpes que recibían cada uno, llegado a un punto en el que parecía que la batalla se decantaría por zero.

Goku al ver que no podia ganar en su estado base, dio un salto hacia atrás, ganando un poco de terreno y separándose de zero.

" eres increíble, eres la primera persona en este mundo que en verdad me obliga a hacer esto "- dijo goku con una sonrisa en su rostro

Goku con un grito, se convirtió en super saiyajin, sorprendiendo a zero

" !oh ! Veo que tienes tus trucos bajo la manga "-decía zero sin mucha reacción al ver el super saiyajin

" parece que no te impresiona mucho mi transformación "-dijo goku sorprendido

" quizá yo no puedo cambiar de color, pero también puedo aumentar mi poder "-respondió zero y se dispuso a aumentar su fuerza

El cuerpo de zero se hizo mas musculoso y su camisa estallo en pedazos y su poder aumento en gran cantidad

Goku al ver eso, se arranco la camisa que estaba medio rota y también se quedo con el pecho descubierto

Y los dos se lanzaron un puñetazo al otro haciendo que sus puños chocasen y se creara un crater bajo sus pies y una gran ráfaga de viento como consecuencia.

Ahora la velocidad en que se golpeaban y contra-atacaban el uno al otro subió de manera exponencial, sus golpes resonaban como bombas y apenas se podia ver su esplendida batalla la cual estaba siendo bastante dura para los dos.

Goku estaba contento, a pesar de que zero era un desgraciado sin corazón, aun así el estaba feliz de poder explayarse un poco desde que vino a este mundo, su sonrisa era genuina y deseaba que la pelea durara por mas tiempo, pero su rival parecía estar rozando su limite y no duraría mucho mas.

Zero que notaba que estaba al punto de rozar su limite, se separo de goku y se lo jugo todo en una ultima carta

" ! Este sera mi ataque final ! "-grito zero

" ven con todo "-dijo goku

Zero comenzó a acumular dos tipos de energías en sus manos, una verde y otra oscura, goku miraba esto con interés ya que las técnicas de este mundo le sorprendían de lo extrañas y variadas que podían ser .

Después de haber acumulado el poder necesario, zero grito

" ! GÉNESIS ZERO ! "- y miles de fantasmas oscuros atacaron a goku

Goku disparaba bolas de ki a los fantasmas pero todo era en vano y finalmente terminaron atrapándolo

" jajajaja, ahora que estas atrapado por ellos, despídete de tu alma "-decía zero

Pero se escucho a goku decir

" no te lo creas tanto "- y con un grito los fantasmas fueron dispersados por la luz dorada del super saiyajin fase 2

" creo que tu técnica es aterradora si yo fuese mas débil, pero tuviste mala suerte zero "-dijo goku ahora rodeado por rayos y con su pelo mas elevado

" i-imposible,,,,! Es imposible que yo. Zero, sea derrotado por un tipo como tu ! "-decía zero que negaba la realidad frente a sus ojos

" tu y los tuyos habéis hecho mucho daño, y eso no tiene perdón "-dijo goku mientras ponía sus manos en sus caderas

Zero al ver eso intento escapar, pero no llego muy lejos

" desaparece "-dijo goku y disparo su kame hame ha contra cero

Zero voló con el kame hame ha hasta impactar contra el nirvana y con su consecuente explosión destruyendo el nirvana.

Todos se reunieron con goku y le felicitaron por su victoria, y le preguntaron si zero habia muerto, el respondió que era un tipo duro por lo que seguro estaba vivo.

Poco después wendy y emilia averiguaron que los miembros de caith shelter eran espíritus y después de que goku le dijera al maestro del gremio que el cuidaría de wendy y que emilia seria parte de fairy tail, los espiritus pudieron marchar en paz,

La batalla contra oración seis habia sido dura en muchos sentidos, y todos querían regresar a sus casas para poder descansar.

* * *

 **FIN DEL ARCO DE ORACIÓN SEIS.**

* * *

 **Y bueno, con esto concluye el arco mas largo hasta el momento. El final esta un poco resumido, pero perdónenme por eso ya que tengo que marcharme y era o eso o dejarlos esperando dos semanas mas.**

 **Lo próximo sera un capitulo con varias historias cortas del día a día de los personajes, pero eso sera después de subir el capitulo de DESTINADOS.**

 **Y bueno no les entretengo mas, un saludo para todos y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA !**


	38. Chapter 38 MINI HISTORIAS

**Todo lo que ocurre en estas historias pasa después del arco de oración seis**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 30 : MINI HISTORIAS**

* * *

 **1- BUSCANDO NUEVA CASA**

* * *

Al día siguiente de lo ocurrido con oración seis,goku se encontraba pensativo, eso fue algo que llamo la atención de las chicas las cuales se acercaron para preguntar.

" ¿ que te ocurre goku ? Te ves muy metido en tus pensamientos "-la que pregunto fue erza y las ademas asintieron a eso

Goku la miro y le dijo

" ah, hola chicas, lo que ocurre es que estoy pensando en buscar una casa nueva "-les dijo goku lo que pensaba

" ¿acaso ocurrió algo con tu casa actual ? "-pregunto lucy

" no, pero como ahora debo cuidar de wendy estoy pensando en buscar una casa mas grande para los dos "-respondió goku

Las chicas al escuchar eso se sorprendieron y mira le dijo

" pero goku, wendy puede quedarse en fairy hills con todas "-dijo mira

Goku con rostro serio se puso en pie de golpe lo cual sorprendio a todas y dijo con tono serio

"ni hablar dejare a wendy en ese sitio,prometí que la cuidaría como a una hija y eso pienso hacer, con lo que ella se viene a vivir conmigo para así poder entrenarla y hacerla fuerte "-dijo goku con tono de que no habia discusión en esto

Las chicas no dijeron nada mas, ya que por su tono goku no pareciera entrar a razones en ese asunto.

Goku miro hacia el interior del gremio, y allí se encontraba wendy con emilia desayunando, este fue hacia allá y entonces dijo

"wendy "-goku serio

Wendy casi se atraganta con el desayuno por lo repentino, pero después de beber un poco de agua le responde confusa

" ¿ si ? "-wendy no entiende ese tono serio

" en cuanto termines tu desayuno nos vamos, voy a buscar una casa donde viviremos juntos "-le dice goku aun serio

" !¿eeeeh ?! Va-vale "-wendy responde sorprendida por lo dicho

Emilia que estaba también desayunando dejo caer los cubiertos por lo repentino de todo y estaba con cara de no asimilar lo dicho por goku

Por otro lado las chicas hablaban entre ellas

" oigan, ¿ acaso esta no es una buena oportunidad ? "-la que lo dijo fue lucy

Las otras tres no entendieron y pusieron caras de confusión

" juvia no entiende, ¿ que quieres decir con eso ? "-preguntaba juvia

Lucy con un suspiro dijo

" ¿ acaso no es nuestra oportunidad para vivir con el ? "-dijo lucy con una sonrisa picara en su cara

En ese momento las otras tres sintieron como una descarga por la revelación dicha por lucy, era cierto que lo habian pensado muchas veces pero...¿acaso no era esta su oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo ?

Las cuatro reían como estúpidas imaginándose su vida diaria junto a goku y las cosas ecchi que podrían ocurrir, lo que las hizo ponerse rojas

Pero la primera que salio del trance de la estupidez fue mira la cual dijo a todas

" yo conozco una buen agente inmobiliario "-dijo mira con un pulgar arriba y una sonrisa

Las demas le dieron otro pulgar arriba y le devolvieron la sonrisa

El harem de goku habia hecho su plan y este se ponía en marcha desde ya.

Luego de eso ellas le contaron a goku sobre el tema y este acepto la ayuda sin saber lo que todas estaban planeando.

Poco después se reunieron con el agente y comenzaron a buscar casas. Cada vez que encontraban una casa que era perfecta para goku y wendy, las chicas ponían quejas sobre ella, goku que cree demasiado en las personas aceptaba las quejas de las chicas con lo cual rechazaba todas las viviendas, hasta que una perfecta fue presentada.

La casa estaba cerca del borde de magnolia, era una mansión en toda regla, tenia cerca de 12 habitaciones con tres plantas un enorme jardín, piscina, etc...

" esta es la ultima casa señor cliente "-dijo el agente de la inmobiliaria

" mmmm,,,,,¿no es esto un poco grande solo para dos personas ? "-decía goku

Las chicas al ver a goku dudando,se pusieron nerviosas y le dijeron

"pa-para nada, si lo piensas bien es el mejor lugar ¿ no chicas ? "-decía lucy nerviosa

"cla-claro que si, lucy tiene razón es un lugar estupendo "-esta fue mira

" ademas, es un lugar estupendo para hacer tus cosas sin molestar a nadie "-erza decía cosas sin sentido

" juvia piensa que es un buen lugar para criar a wendy ¿ no crees wendy ? "-juvia le paso el problema a wendy

Wendy la cual miraba la casa, que era muy grande por alguna razón estaba motivada

" yo pienso que es genial, no crees goku-nii chan "-dijo wendy con una sonrisa

Goku la miro con rostro serio y le dijo

" ! No es nii chan, es papa ! "-dijo con tono serio lo cual hizo a todos caer en forma anime

Emilia la cual pensaba que todo esto era muy raro, miro a las demas fijamente, lo cual las puso nerviosas y estaban sudando a mares

" _ya veo...estas chicas son unas calculadoras "-_ pensó emilia después de deducir el plan de las cuatro chicas

Goku que buscaba otra opinión mas le pregunto a emilia

" ¿ tu que piensas emilia ? "-le pregunto goku

Las demas miraron a emilia con ojos suplicantes, y emilia con un suspiro dijo

" ¿ por que no ? La casa esta genial y parece ser buen sitio para wendy "-respondió emilia

Las chicas entre lagrimas agradecían a emilia desde el fondo de su corazón por apoyarlas

" ya veo...entonces me la quedo "-dijo goku asintiendo con los brazos cruzados

Todas al escuchar eso saltaron de alegría, lo cual goku no entendía,emilia solo pudo suspirar otra vez y wendy estaba feliz de poder vivir en un lugar tan enorme.

Al día siguiente, y sin consultarle al implicado, todas se mudaron a la casa por su propia cuenta.

* * *

 **2- LA COMIDA DE ERZA**

Ya ha pasado cerca de una semana desde que todas, emilia incluida ya que wendy le suplico con carita de cachorro abandonado, no pudo negarse y también fue a vivir con todos.

Las chicas cocinaban por turnos, ya que goku tenia prohibida la entrada a la cocina después de su extraña comida preparada el primer día, pero de entre las chicas, habia una que no habia cocinado aun y esa era erza.

Por ordenes de mira, ella tenia prohibida la entrada a la cocina, las demas le preguntaron por la razón de eso y mira con mirada vacía les dijo

" solo de recordarlo...mi cuerpo se estremece del miedo ".les dijo mira mientras temblaba

las chicas al ver a mira temblando como un cervatillo, en sus mentes pensaron

" _¿ que diablos hiciste erza ? "_ pensaron todas

Un día en que todos habian salido de casa, erza que se encontraba sola, decidió entrar a la cocina aun después de que mira se lo prohibiera muchas veces.

"le voy a enseñar a esa mandona de mira que yo también puedo hacer algo delicioso "-decía erza mientras se equipaba con un delantal rosado y se puso a cocinar.

Una hora después,juvia, lucy ,emilia y mira llegaban a la casa, pero una vez entraron, la casa olía muy raro y con curiosidad siguieron el rastro del olor extraño.

Pero cual fue su sorpresa que de donde provenía esa peste era la cocina de la cual salia un aura extraña y peligrosa

" chicas...¿ que es esa aura peligrosa ? "-dijo lucy con rostro serio

" ni idea, pero deberíamos mirar para ver si no es un enemigo "-decía emilia también seria

Juvia noto que mira estaba temblando, y le pregunto

" ¿ por que tiemblas mira ? Juvia no lo entiende "-pregunto juvia confusa por ver a mira asustada

" e-e-esa sensación...es como aquel día...mejor me voy ahora que aun estoy a tiempo "-decía mira agachada mientras se agarraba la cabeza con las manos y temblaba

" mejor entremos y veamos, todas prepárense para lo peor "-dijo lucy y las demas asintieron

Las chicas lentamente se acercaron a la puerta de la cocina, y después de mirarse las unas a las otras, abrieron la puerta de golpe y gritaron

" ! Tienes valor para colarte en la casa de otros ! ! Prepárate para recibir una paliza ! "-grito lucy mientras todas entraron y se prepararon para atacar

Pero lo único que vieron en la cocina fue a erza, la cual tenia rostro confundido por la forma en que entraron

" ¿ a que estáis jugando ? "-pregunto erza confundida

Las chicas al ver que era erza suspiraron aliviadas de saber que no era un ladrón o algo peor, pero al verla vestida con un delantal y en la cocina entendieron un poco lo que pasaba

" erza, ¿ estas cocinando ? "-pregunto emilia

" juvia recuerda que mira te dijo que no cocinaras "-decía juvia

Erza las miro con cara seria y les dijo

" ella es una exagerada, mi comida ha mejorado con los años "-decía erza muy orgullosa de si misma

Lucy miro lo que erza habia preparado, y vio una lonchera, pero por alguna extraña razón esa lonchera comenzó a moverse

" erza, ¿ tu preparaste esa lonchera ? "-pregunto lucy

" eso mismo "-respondió erza orgullosa sacando pecho

Todas menos mira, se acercaron a la lonchera,pero cuando la intentaron destapar, un aura oscura salio de la lonchera y unos ojos brillantes rojos se pudieron ver por un segundo y entonces la lonchera les hablo

"¿ _**buscáis poder ?..."**_ una voz tenebrosa salio de la lonchera

Las chicas rápidamente retrocedieron asustadas

" ! que-que diablos es esa lonchera ! "-dijo lucy tartamudeando asustada

" ! Erza, acaso tu cocina puede crear vida o que ! "-gritaba emilia señalando la lonchera

Erza de brazos cruzados junto a la lonchera les dijo

" hey, eso es ofensivo, es una lonchera normal "-dijo erza molesta

" juvia no piensa que eso sea normal ¿acaso no nos ofreció poder ? "-decía juvia con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

De la lonchera salio como una especie de mano pequeñita hecha de oscuridad y la movía como diciendo que se acercaran y decía

" _**no temáis, ofrecerme sus almas a cambio de poder..."**_ -decía la voz en tono de ultratumba mientras reía de forma tétrica

En ese momento que las chicas estaban temblando de miedo por el extraño ser en la lonchera, goku llegaba a casa junto con wendy después de entrenar

Goku entro a la cocina y dijo

"uhggg estoy hambriento, ¿ no hay algo de comer chicas ? "-decía goku mientras se frotaba la barriga

Las chicas intentaron alisarlo, pero fue tarde ya que erza fue la primera en hablar

" goku, te prepare una lonchera, por que no la comes "-dijo erza emocionada

Este despreocupado y sin saber nada, se le ilumino la cara

" ¿ en verdad cocinaste algo para mi ? Eres la mejor erza "-dijo este y rápidamente agarro la lonchera

La lonchera intento decir algo, pero goku comenzó a comer como un animal salvaje, por lo que no escucho nada, mientras erza miraba eso sonrojada y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Wendy miro a las chicas con rostro confuso y les pregunto

" ¿ que hacéis en un rincón ? "-pregunto wendy

Las chicas la miraron y en sus rostros se podia ver el miedo

" na-nada en particular "-dijeron todas ya que decidieron callar lo que habia en esa lonchera

Goku después de terminar la lonchera se la entrego a erza y le dijo con tono feliz

" estaba delicioso erza "-dijo goku satisfecho

Erza con un rostro brillante y una gran sonrisa le respondió

" gracias, me esforcé mucho "-respondió erza sonrojada y feliz

" es una lastima que no quede nada mas "-dijo goku

" tranquilo, hice mucho, así que hay para todos "-dijo erza señalando una olla grande la cual desprendía un aura aun mas oscura que la lonchera

Todas al escuchar eso temblaron mientras sus rostros se hicieron pálidos.

" ya dije yo que era mala idea dejarla entrar en la cocina "-decía mira desde el borde de la puerta

Y esa noche, las chicas sintieron lo que era el verdadero terror..

* * *

 **3- NATSU Y GOKU VS EL POLLO**

 **AVISO: esto es comedia, no lo tomen en serio**

Un día como cualquier otro, mira la cual estaba a cargo de cocinar, le pidió a goku una tarea

" goku, podrías ir y comprar un pollo vivo para la cena "-pidió mira

" ¿ vivo ? "-dijo goku confundido

" si, la carne es mas sabrosa si la cocinas después de matarlo "-le explico mira

Goku como no entendía nada de cocina, pensó que seria cierto eso, por lo que salio de casa en busca de un pollo vivo.

En su camino a la granja de pollos encontró a natsu el cual parecía estar aburrido

" hey natsu, como estas "-saludo goku

" oh, hola goku, pues como ves aburrido ya que no hay ninguna misión buena que hacer "-le dijo natsu un poco deprimido

" pues que tal si vienes conmigo a comprar un pollo "-le dijo goku

" ¿ un pollo ? "-pregunto natsu confuso

" parece que mira quiere hacer algo con pollo hoy para comer y me dijo que le llevara uno vivo "-le explico goku

Natsu tenia rostro confuso, pero aun así acepto ir con goku ya que no tenia nada mas que hacer, y de esa manera los dos se fueron a la granja.

Cuando llegaron,goku se acerco al hombre a cargo de la granja y le pregunto

" hola señor, ¿ le quedan pollos ? "-pregunto goku en tono alegre

El hombre al escuchar eso puso una cara extraña y le dijo

" bueno...queda uno, pero...mejor ni lo intentes joven "-le advirtió el granjero

Goku y natsu se miraron el uno al otro confundidos y preguntaron

" ¿ acaso ocurre algo malo ? "-pregunto goku

" bueno, ese pollo es...muy extraño "-le dijo el granjero

" vamos hombre, es solo un pollo no exagere "-dijo natsu

" bueno, si no me creen ustedes mismos "-dijo el granjero

Goku y natsu se miraron nuevamente y se encogieron de hombros, y ignorando la advertencia fueron al corral de los pollos

En el corral, tal y como dijo el granjero solo habia un pollo, ese pollo tenia una cicatriz en un ojo y tenia un aire a su alrededor extraño

" mira, hay esta el pollo, vamos por el y regresemos "-dijo natsu mientras se acercaba para coger al pollo

Pero en el momento que se inclino para cogerlo, los ojos del pollo cambiaron y con un brillo en ellos, tacleo a natsu en el estomago haciendo que este soltara un ruido como " guha " y saliera despedido contra un árbol

Eso dejo a goku con ojos como platos y sin palabras, ¿ que diablos era ese pollo ? Pensaba goku en su mente mientras miraba a natsu tendido en el árbol con sus ojos en espiral

" me acercare lentamente y lo agarro "-decía goku mientras se acercaba al pollo despacito y en puntillas

Pero al pisar una ramita, el pollo miro hacia donde goku estaba, y con un aleteo furioso se lanzo hacia el mientas chillaba " kokoko "

Goku esquivo el primer envite del pollo, pero con una rápida recuperación el pollo le dio otra tacleada en los riñones haciendo que goku soltara saliva por la boca y se agarrara por el dolor.

" que- que pasa con este pollo...es mas fuerte que jellal "-decía goku sorprendido y dolorido por el ataque del pollo

El pollo agitaba sus alas en señal de que era el mas macho del lugar y que goku y natsu no eran rivales

Natsu que se recupero del ataque, ahora estaba muy furioso con venas que palpitaban en su frente

" ese maldito pollo, me las pagara "-decía natsu furioso y con sus puños en llamas se lanzo al ataque

" ! TE CONVERTIRÉ EN POLLO FRITO ! "-gritaba natsu mientras lanzaba golpes al pollo que extrañamente lo esquivaba todo

El pollo con una velocidad que no era propia de su especie, se movió agilmente y comenzó a picotear a natsu por todos lados y cuando este estaba tambaleandose le dio otra tacleada en la espalda la cual lo lanzo contra una roca y lo dejo fuera de combate

Goku ahora enfadado, encendió su aura y miro al pollo de forma desafiante

" no me importa si eres un pollo, pero te derrotare "- y desapareció para aparecer atrás del pollo

Pero cuando pensaba que habia ganado, el pollo hizo lo mismo dejando a goku sorprendido

El pollo apareció tras el y comenzó a lanzarle una ráfaga de picotazos en la espalda, goku sentía que cada picotazo era como un cañonazo y y con su mano intento golpear al pollo pero este se poso sobre su brazo y le picoteo toda la cara

Goku se aparto del pollo y dijo

" este pollo tiene mas poder que freezer "- todo confundido por lo absurdo de la situación

Resignado, goku determino que debía ir mas duro contra el pollo, por lo que decidió entrar en estado super saiyajin, pero el pollo no le dejaría y cuando estaba concentrando poder el pollo se lanzo contra el como una flecha y le golpeo con el pico en el pecho lanzando a goku contra la pared y dejándolo fuera de combate.

Luego de un rato, el granjero vio salir a los dos llenos de picotazos, plumas y tierra,el hombre no dijo nada, pero pensó en su mente

" _ya os habia avisado "_

Goku y natsu que se sostenían el uno al otro, sin mirarse dijeron

" esto no se lo contaremos a nadie "-dijo natsu mirando al cielo

" a nadie..."-dijo goku que también miraba al cielo

Después de eso goku regreso a casa, con un enorme jabalí y mira le dijo

" ¿ que no te habia pedido un pollo ? "-le recrimino mira

Goku con mirada perdida solo dijo

" no quedaban "

Y así fue como goku sintió el verdadero terror

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Y bueno esto es todo, espero que les gustaran estas historietas, y lo próximo sera edolas que traerá muchas sorpresas**

 **La idea de la lonchera de erza es del anime boku no kanojo xD**

 **Oh y este fic sera quincenal y el de destinados mensual**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA !**


	39. Chapter 39 ARCO DE EDOLAS-PARTE 1

**Blackdrago18 : ese pollo es el que aparece en las leyendas xD la comida de erza es considerada arma de destrucción masiva**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 31: ARCO DE EDOLAS - PARTE 1**

* * *

Cerca de dos meses han pasado de los acontecimientos ocurridos con oración seis,la vida para nuestros amigos regreso a la normalidad, o bueno, a lo que ellos consideran normal.

Goku ahora se encuentra en un bosque a las afueras de magnolia, junto a el se encuentran su hija adoptiva wendy, la cual aun le cuesta acostumbrase a llamarle papa ya que goku insiste en que ella le llame así aun viéndose como un adolescente a los ojos de wendy, aun que a ella le agrada la cara feliz que el pone cuando el es llamado de ese modo, aun que eso es un secreto para el ya que si le dice seguro se emocionaría demasiado.

Lucy también se encuentra con ellos, el motivo de eso es que le cogió el gustillo a eso de entrenar para hacerse mas fuerte por lo que quiere mostrarle a el que ella también puede superar sus limites como un saiyajin.

En estos momentos goku le esta enseñando a wendy a combinar el kaio ken con sus poderes de dragon slayer.

" wendy, la clave para poder combinar las dos habilidades reside en mezclar las dos energías de forma equitativa, se que suena difícil pero si lo logras seras capaz de igualar o hasta incluso superar a personas como erza y mira "-explicaba goku

" ¿ tan poderoso seria ? "-preguntaba wendy sorprendida

" si, pero de igual manera el riesgo es grande si pierdes el control de la técnica, ya que podrías morir en el peor de los casos "-advirtió goku

Wendy se miraba las manos sorprendida ya que no pensaba que lo que estaba aprendiendo fuese tan poderoso y al mismo tiempo peligroso.

" tranquila wendy, yo también estaba asustada cuando me dijo los riesgos del kaio ken, pero tal y como dice goku, si lo controlas sera muy beneficioso en batalla "-decía lucy la cual aun estaba intentando controlar un kaio ken 3 veces aumentado

Goku hablo nuevamente

" ademas, la versión que tu estas aprendiendo, es algo totalmente nuevo, quien sabe que otros efectos puede tener ademas de aumentar tu poder base, mas que kaio ken debería llamarse tenku ken "

A wendy parecía gustarle el nombre, por lo que sonrió y lo acepto

El entrenamiento continuo con un combate amistoso entre wendy y lucy, el cual lucy gano pero por muy poco, quedando sorprendida por el gran avance de wendy en el dominio del ki y el estilo tortuga.

Por otro lado, goku sentado con las piernas y brazos cruzados, hacia entrenamiento mental, desde hace un tiempo estaba intentando controlar un nuevo potenciador del ssj2 pero al parecer habia entrado en un punto muerto.

Goku abrió los ojos y se puso en pie y dijo para si mismo

" probemos "-dijo goku con rostro y mirada seria

Goku comenzó a acumular poder, algo que wendy y lucy sintieron en todo su cuerpo y rápidamente se centraron en lo que goku estaba intentando hacer

" ¿ por que esta concentrando tanto poder repentinamente ? "-cuestionaba wendy confusa

" no lo se, pero...pronto lo sabremos "-dijo lucy la cual no podia ocultar que estaba emocionada

Goku se transformo en super saiyajin y comenzó a a acumular poder, el suelo a sus pies se agrietaba y hundía, a su alrededor rayos bailaban por su cuerpo, y repentinamente su cabello comenzó a parpadear a un color mas claro, su cabello se volvía de un color muy claro y sus ojos pasaban a ser de un color azul claro, y con un ultimo esfuerzo y un grito su transformación termino.

Tanto wendy como lucy estaban con las bocas colgando y los ojos muy abiertos ante la nueva "forma " por así decirlo

Es cierto que el cambio no fue muy grande, pero el ki que desprendía estaba al nivel de su fase 2.

Las dos se acercaron a el y muy emocionadas le preguntaron

" !¿ que es esta forma ?! Es muy poderosa "-preguntaba lucy emocionada

" ¿ acaso es un nuevo nivel de poder ? "-preguntaba wendy con lucecitas en los ojos

Goku las miro y sintieron un escalofrío al ver la mirada fría y severa en sus ojos, pero este les contesto

" puede que así os parezca a ustedes, pero esto aun no es viable para una pelea "-dijo goku con voz seria

" ¿ no ? "-dijo wendy confusa

" ¿ aun siendo tan poderosa ? "-pregunto lucy

" ciertamente es poderosa, pero en una pelea su consumo de poder seria muy grande, por lo que no es valida "-respondió goku mientras miraba sus manos y abría y cerraba los puños

" ¿ tan grande es el desgaste ? "-pregunto lucy

" si, con esta forma no podría luchar ni un minuto completo antes de quedar desgastado "-contesto goku decepcionado

" es una lastima "-dijo wendy un poco triste

" es verdad, se ve muy sexy en esta forma "-dijo lucy sacando una gota de sudor en wendy y goku

Goku regreso a su estado normal y soltó un bufido, ya que aun sin hacer nada esa forma consumia el poder de manera exagerada

" bueno, terminamos por hoy con el entrenamiento, regresemos al gremio "-dijo goku con una sonrisa

Wendy y lucy asintieron con la cabeza, pero cuando se disponían a regresar, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse y nublarse repentinamente

" parece que va a llover "-dijo lucy al ver el cielo oscurecerse

Goku se puso serio mientras miraba al cielo, lo cual dejo confusa a wendy que no entendía el por que de su seriedad repentina

" ¿ ocurre algo onii chan ? Te pusiste serio "-pregunto wendy

" por alguna razón un extraño ki se esta concentrando en el cielo... Y no es onii chan, es papa "-respondió goku con rostro serio

El cielo lentamente comenzaba a arremolinarse de forma extraña, lo cual hizo que goku se apresurase a marchar al gremio junto a wendy y lucy

Cuanto mas se acercaban al lugar, mas grande se hacia el agujero del remolino,goku estaba seguro que eso no traería nada bueno, por lo que apresuro a las chicas aun mas para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien en el gremio

Pero cuando estaban bastante cerca, un enorme poder de succión comenzó a emitirse y lentamente se trago no solo al gremio de fairy tail con toda la gente en su interior, sino que también succiono la propia ciudad entera con todas las cosas a su alrededor dejando el lugar plano.

Tanto goku como wendy y lucy no fueron atrapados gracias a que aun se encontraban lejos del lugar, pero pudieron ver el fenómeno y eso les dejo sin palabras.

Goku agarro a las dos por la cintura y sin pensarlo un segundo salio volando hacia el lugar.

Cuando llego lo único que pudo ver fue un lugar plano, donde se suponía que debería estar el gremio solo quedaban los efectos de esa extraña succión, con gotas de agua flotando hacia el cielo.

En ese momento que estaba mirando incrédulo todo lo ocurrido, un tipo llego al lugar

El tipo lleva un manto negro y su cuerpo está mayormente cubierto de vendas, lleva un pañuelo negro con un protector plateado en la frente y una máscara de color verde para cubrir la mitad inferior de su rostro,

Lucy rápidamente lo reconoció ya que era bastante famoso

" tu eres mystogan ¿ verdad ? "-pregunto lucy

Mystogan sin responder cayo de rodillas al suelo y con su puño golpeo el suelo en frustración

" no pude llegar a tiempo..."-dijo mystogan dolido

Goku aun cargando bajo sus brazos a las dos se acerco a mystogan y le pregunto

" tu,cara tapada, ¿ acaso sabias lo que ocurriría aquí ? "- le dijo goku en tono poco amigable

Mystogan miro a goku, y asintió con la cabeza y entonces les contó sobre el fenómeno denominado como **ANIMA**

Mediante el uso de una máquina especial en la Cámara de Anima, una puerta interdimensional se abre en el cielo transfiriendo todo lo que se encuentra bajo esta en un especificado mundo, hacia el otro, en este caso Edolas, dónde Magnolia entera fue consumida por esta magia y convertida en una lácrima gigantesca de magia.

Goku miraba a mystogan con rostro molesto

" ¿ como es que sabes tanto sobre eso ? Y si sabias tanto ¿ por que razón no avisaste al maestro de que algo como esto podría ocurrir ? "-le reprendió goku que no confiaba en mystogan

Lucy la cual aun era cargada como un saco de patatas le dijo a goku

"no-no necesitas desconfiar de el goku, el también es parte del gremio "-dijo lucy intentando suavizar las cosas

" si es así pues aun mas mas razón para estar molesto con el, ademas no confío en la gente que cubre su rostro "-dijo goku en tono severo

Mientras la cosa estaba tensa, repentinamente un ruido se escucho, todos miraron hacia el lugar y de golpe apareció natsu el cual estaba enterrado bajo tierra

" ! Que- que diablos paso con el gremio ! "-decía natsu confundido agarrándose la cabeza con sus manos

" ! Natsu ! "-grito goku feliz

" !¿ goku ?! Oye que esta pasando aquí y por que desapareció la ciudad "-preguntaba natsu

" no sabemos que ocurre, estamos igual que tu "-le respondió goku

Natsu solo dijo " ya veo " mientras se acercaba y se limpiaba la tierra

Wendy que estaba bajo uno de los brazos de goku pregunto

" ¿ por que natsu san no fue absorbido también ? "-pregunto wendy

Goku y lucy se dieron cuenta de eso y miraron a mystogan para buscar respuesta

" tal parece que la magia especial de los dragon slayers no es compatible con el anima "-dijo mystogan

" es bastante conveniente ser un dragon slayer "-dijo lucy

"tu níspero, a donde lleva ese agujero "-dijo goku

"no es níspero, es mystogan...ese agujero lleva a otro mundo "-dijo mystogan con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

Goku miro al cielo durante unos instantes y entonces dijo

" pues vamos a ese mundo a por nuestros amigos "-dijo goku sin dudarlo

Lucy y wendy aun cargadas por el asintieron y natsu dio una sonrisa emocionada

Cuando goku estaba por decirle a natsu que se agarrase a su espalda, mystogan uso en natsu un hechizo para que pudiera volar y sin mas que decir los cuatro partieron hacia el otro mundo el cual era algo desconocido para ellos dejando a mystogan atrás.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

* * *

 **DATOS CURIOSOS : el nivel de pelea actual de wendy es similar a krillin cuando enfrento a goku en el tenkaichi budokai**

 **DATOS CURIOSOS 2: lucy domina un kaio ken aumentado tres veces**

 **DATOS CURIOSOS 3 : en este arco muchos conocerán la derrota a manos de los nuevos enemigos.**

 **DATOS CURIOSO 4 ; el tenku ken de wendy es menos poderoso que un kaio ken ya que usa mas magia que ki pero también su riesgo es menor**

 **HASTA LA PROXIMA !**


	40. Chapter 40 ARCO DE EDOLAS-PARTE-2

**CAPITULO 32: ARCO DE EDOLAS-PARTE-2**

* * *

Mientras goku y los demas volaban hacia el anima, mystogan recordó una una cosa

" !oh ! Olvide darles las píldoras para que puedan usar su magia allá "-dijo mystogan sacando una botella con píldoras- "bueno, se las arreglaran de alguna manera..."-decía mientras se encogía de hombros y guardaba la botella en su bolsillo

Cuando estaba al punto de marcharse, mystogan se dio cuenta que dos personas mas del gremio se habian salvado, y pensó que esas dos personas viajarían mas tarde con el como refuerzos.

 **INTERIOR DEL ANIMA...**

Goku mientras cargaba a wendy y lucy bajo sus brazos y por otro lado el pobre natsu estaba mareado

" pobre natsu, se marea incluso mientras vuela "-decía wendy preocupada

" ni caso wendy, ese tipo es un caso perdido "-decía lucy

Goku que escuchaba eso tenia una gota de sudor en la cabeza y se compadecía del pobre natsu

"pero quien lo diría, cuanto estamos tardando para pasar al otro lado "-decía goku

Pero justo en el momento que dijo eso, una poderosa fuerza los comenzó a atraer hacia el otro lado, esa fuerza de atracción no era nada para goku el cual estaba acostumbrado a entrenar con mucha gravedad, pero natsu fue atraído por esta gravedad extraña y cada vez estaba mas separado y adelantado que ellos

" esto es peligroso, si continua a esa velocidad, cuando hagamos la re-entrada al otro lado podría morir "-decía lucy

Goku intento acercarse a natsu pero cuando lucy intentaba agarrarle, ella se separo de goku y wendy

" ! Maldición ! !lucy tranquila voy a por ti ! "-gritaba goku preocupado

Lucy la cual estaba agarrando a natsu, con su mano le dijo a goku que se detuviera y le grito

" ! Tranquilo, yo puedo arreglármelas ! ! Tu cuida de wendy, nos encontraremos en el otro lado! "-le gritaba lucy la cual estaba bastante confiada

Goku no estaba tranquilo del todo, pero sabia que la actual lucy no tendría muchos problemas si se encontraba con algún peligro, por lo que le dio un pulgar arriba y ella hizo lo mismo con una gran sonrisa la cual era linda y desprendía mucha confianza

Cuando pasaron al otro lado, los cuatro se separaron en dos, lucy y natsu como dos bolas de fuego, fueron hacia una zona rocosa.

Por otro lado goku y wendy fueron a parar a una zona boscosa en direccion contraria del lugar donde aterrizaron lucy y natsu.

 **ZONA MONTAÑOSA-EDOLAS**

Con gran velocidad, lucy y natsu se estrellaron en una zona montañosa con un gran ***BOM*** pero sin ninguna lesión ya que gracias a lucy y su gran control del ki, aterrizaron sin daños

Lucy salio del crater creado mientras cargaba a natsu en su hombro, ella miro a izquierda y derecha pero todo lo que vio era zona rocosa y dejando con cuidado a natsu en el suelo suspiro y dijo

" creo que nos separamos mas de lo que pensé...espero que no encontremos ningún problema por el camino "-dijo lucy mientras miraba el cielo de edolas

 **ZONA DEL BOSQUE-EDOLAS**

Goku a diferencia de natsu y lucy no tuvo ningún problema con el aterrizaje y ahora se encontraba con wendy caminando por el bosque sin rumbo aparente

" woaaaa...las plantas y los animales de este lugar son extraños y diferentes, ¿verdad onii chan ? "-wendy hablaba emocionada

" esto me recuerda mucho a paozu... ! Y no es onii chan es papa ! "-decía goku a wendy la cual tenia una gota de sudor en la cabeza

Mientras caminaban un oso de unos tres metros con cuatro brazos apareció y les quiso atacar

" déjamelo a mi, yo lo derrotare "-dijo wendy muy confiada

Goku al verla tan confiada, solo pudo sonreír y le dejo hacerlo

Wendy se inclino un poco hacia atrás y inflando sus mejillas grito " **ALIENTO DEL DRAGON DEL CIELO "**

Pero nada ocurrió

" ! Que-que estas pasando ! No puedo usar magia "-decía wendy confundida

Goku suspiro, y se acerco a ella y con tono de decepción le dijo

" wendy...pensaba que eras mas perspicaz pero veo que aun te falta mucho "-decía este con cara de decepción

El oso estaba furioso ya que estaba siendo ignorado, por lo que dio un rugido y les lanzo un zarpazo, pero este fue detenido por goku con un solo dedo aun de espaldas del oso

Wendy estaba sorprendida por eso aun sabiendo que su papa era muy fuerte, el detener el zarpazo de un oso de mas de tres metros con un dedo era muy increíble

Goku giro su cabeza y miro al oso y le dijo " ya cállate, eres muy ruidoso "

Y con un movimiento aparto la zarpa del oso y lo golpeo en el estomago, matándolo al instante

" ! Genial ! Hoy tenemos carne de osos para comer "-dijo este muy alegre

Mientras goku desmantelaba el oso para poder comerlo, se dio cuenta de que wendy tenia un rostro triste mientras estaba sentada en una roca, por lo que dejo el desmantelamiento por un momento y se sentó a su lado

" ¿ que te ocurre mi niña ? "-pregunto goku con preocupación

"siento haber sido tan inútil...si no hubieras estado aquí seguro habría muerto "-decía wendy con los ojos acuosos al punto de llorar

Goku al ver eso, puso una sonrisa paternal en su rostro y le acaricio la cabeza, haciendo que wendy se relajase un poco

" escúchame mi niña, confías demasiado en la magia y creo que es normal ya que es lo único que conocías hasta hace poco, pero si hubieras pensado un poco y usado el ki, habrías notado que este mundo no tiene magia "-le explico goku con tono cariñoso

Wendy al escuchar eso, le miro con los ojos muy abiertos y se puso en pie y usando el ki intento sentir la magia...pero no pudo

" es...es cierto...no hay magia "-dijo wendy mirando a goku con rostro sorprendido

Goku se puso en pie y le acaricio la cabeza otra vez y le respondió

" no te preocupes, ahora sabes usar el ki por lo que no estas indefensa, pero no debes cometer el mismo error que antes ¿ entendido ? "-le dijo goku y lo ultimo lo dijo con tono serio

Wendy asintió con la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa

" ! Entendido ! ! La próxima vez que algo aparezca lo haré picadillo ! "-decía esta apretando los puños decidida

Goku sonrío ante esa pose linda y le dijo " así me gusta "

Y los dos se pusieron a desmantelar y cocinar el oso, el cual estaba bastante delicioso

Después de comer, se pusieron en camino nuevamente.

La fauna del lugar era bastante violenta, pero ahora wendy usando lo aprendido durante estos dos meses de entrenamiento podia defenderse muy bien contra los animales de la zona, goku miraba orgulloso como su hija se defendía magníficamente de los animales usando solo el ki y las artes marciales que el le habia enseñado.

Después de unas horas caminando, goku repentinamente sintió varios ki muy familiares que provenían de un poco mas adelante.

Goku y wendy se apresuraron pensando que esas energías eran de sus compañeros desaparecidos, pero cuando llegaron al lugar su sorpresa fue grande, ya que no era lo que ellos buscaban, pero si algo similar...demasiado similar.

Frente a ellos, se encontraba una planta gigante en la cual habia una bandera con el símbolo de fairy tail colgando.

" !¿ que narices es esto ?! "-dijo goku confuso

"¿ por que esta el símbolo del gremio colgado en esa planta ? "-preguntaba wendy la cual no entendía nada

Goku se rasco la nuca, y pareció haber decidido algo

" mejor entremos y preguntemos "-dijo goku mirando a wendy

Wendy al ver el rostro serio de goku, solo pudo asentir y los dos se dispusieron a entrar

 **CON NATSU Y LUCY...**

Natsu después de despertar y lucy le explicara la situación, se puso muy contento ya que este mundo era distinto al suyo, pero toda esa felicidad desapareció cuando se encontraron con un monstruo y al intentar pelear se dio cuenta que no podia usar su magia y le tocaba depender de lucy la cual se encargo del monstruo usando el ki.

Durante el camino, natsu estaba molesto y se le podia ver en el rostro, a lo cual lucy le dijo

" vamos natsu, deja de poner esa cara, no es para tanto "-le decía lucy para intentar suavizar las cosas

Natsu puso una cara aun mas molesta y le respondió

" para ti es fácil decirlo ya que puedes usar ki, pero yo no puedo y eso me molesta "-se quejaba natsu

Lucy con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, lo miro con lastima y dijo

" realmente eres como un niño "-dijo lucy con un suspiro

Pero en ese instante lucy se detuvo de golpe, lo cual confundió a natsu, el cual al mirarla a la cara vio que estaba sudando mucho y parecía nerviosa

" ¿ que ocurre ? Si tienes que ir al baño puedes hacerlo detrás de una roca "-dijo natsu el cual no tenia delicadeza

Lucy sin hacer caso a la tontería dicha por natsu lo agarro de la bufanda y comenzó a correr para esconderse tras una roca

" o-oye, que haces tan repentinamente "-se quejaba natsu

" silencio, un enorme ki viene hacia nosotros "-decía lucy nerviosa al sentir semejante ki

" _como puede ser esto...¿acaso hay gente tan poderosa en este mundo ?...no creo que pueda vencerlo ni con un kaio ken aumentado 3 veces... "-_ pensaba lucy muy nerviosa y asustada

Y la persona con ese ki aterrizo cerca de donde ellos se escondían.

 **CON GOKU Y WENDY...**

Goku junto con wendy, entraron al interior de la planta,los residentes en su interior se quedaron congelados al ver el rostro de goku, pero el y wendy también se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a la gente del interior pues eran idénticos a sus compañeros de gremio

Goku siendo goku, de forma despreocupada saludo a todos, pero cuando estaba en mitad del saludo una chica exactamente igual a lucy le ataco con su látigo enredándolo en el brazo de goku con el cual estaba saludando

Al igual que su versión de Earth Land tiene los ojos marrones y pelo rubio, pero aquí terminan las similitudes. Se ató el pelo con una cinta, su ropa esta compuesta por un traje negro con cuello alto y una hombrera de metal, el cual lleva un poco escotado, y un pantalón negro muy ajustado.

Goku estaba confuso, ya que esta muchacha era idéntica a lucy, la diferencia era que esta tenia el cabello corto

" oye lucy, ¿ por que me atacas ? "-pregunto goku confuso

" tu...como sabes mi nombre y como encontraste este lugar ! Responde ! "-gritaba lucy exigiendo respuestas

Wendy estaba asustada ya que esta lucy parecía mas violenta que la que ella conocía y se agarraba a la camisa de goku por puro instinto

Goku al ver eso se puso serio por un momento y con un movimiento de su brazo hizo que esa lucy saliera volando hacia el, alertando a los demas miembros los cuales se pusieron en posición de combate.

Goku la atrapo con su pecho y con cuidado le quito ese extraño látigo de energía y libero a lucy la cual estaba confusa por eso.

" tu...¿ por que me soltaste ? Podrías haberme matado fácilmente "-pregunto lucy confusa

" ¿ matarte ? Yo nunca te mataría lucy, ¿ acaso ya no recuerdas que me gustas ? "-dijo goku confundido y eso sonrojo a lucy y sorprendio a todos los demas

" ! TE-TE- GUSTA LUCY ! "-todos gritaron sorprendidos de que existiera algún loco al que le gustase esa chica violenta

Lucy apretando el puño con furia les grito a todos que los mataría

Eso hizo reír a goku el cual ahora se sentía como en casa, y wendy suspiro aliviada por eso

Lucy ahora con una tos fingida, miro a goku y le pregunto

" ¿ como puede ser que yo te guste ? Es la primera vez que nos vemos "-pregunto esta con un sonrojo en su rostro

Goku ladeo la cabeza confuso y le pregunto

" ¿ acaso no eres lucy herthfilia ? Estáis todos muy raros chicos..."-dijo goku el cual estaba confundido

Lucy arqueo una ceja y le respondió

" ¿ hearthfilia ? Ese no es mi apellido, yo soy lucy ashley "-respondió lucy ahora confusa

" ¿ ashley ?...entonces... ¿ no eres la autentica lucy ? "-pregunto goku el cual estaba hecho un lío ya

" ! Como que no soy autentica ! ¿que acaso no me ves idiota ? "-grito molesta edo lucy

Una chica se acerco y le puso una mano en el hombro a la edo lucy para que se calmara, esta era una mujer alta, joven con los pechos grandes y el pelo azul largo. Su atuendo se compone de un escote alto con un lazo atado en el centro, y pantalón blanco

" cálmate lucy, si piensas un poco te darás cuenta de que viene del otro lado "-dijo la joven de cabello azul

Lucy miro bien a goku y se dio cuenta de la niña a su lado y entonces con una sonrisa maliciosa le dijo a la niña

" oye niña, cual es tu nombre "-pregunto edo lucy a wendy

" yo-yo soy wendy marvell "-dijo wendy de forma tímida

Todos al escuchar eso comenzaron a reír por algún motivo y entonces la chica de cabello azul le dijo

" escucha bien niña, yo también soy wendy marvell "-dijo la edo wendy mientras hacia una pose sexy

Wendy al ver a su versión de edolas tan desarrollada, se puso las manos en sus inexistentes pechos y se deprimió

Goku al ver eso se molesto y señalo a a la edo wendy y le dijo

" ¿ quieres saber algo interesante ? "-le pregunto goku a edo wendy

" ¿ eso que seria ? "-dijo esta

Goku puso una sonrisa de orgullo y con los brazos extendidos le dijo con voz malvada

" ! YO SOY...TU PADRE ! "-dijo goku mientras reía con una voz malvada

Todos miraron a la pequeña wendy y al verla sonrojada todos gritaron

" ! QUEEEEEEE ! "sorprendidos por la revelación mientas goku reía de forma malvada

 **CON NATSU Y LUCY...**

Estos aun escondidos tras la roca, estaban esperando a que el tipo extraño se marchara, pero natsu con curiosidad dio una mirada al aspecto que tenia el tipo

Pero cuando vio su rostro, natsu salio de su escondite y se acerco a esa persona, lo cual alerto a lucy

Natsu se acerco al tipo y lo saludo

" oye menudo susto nos diste "-decía natsu a esa persona. " ¿ cuando te cambiaste de ropas? Son extrañas y donde esta wendy "-preguntaba natsu

Y no era de extrañar ya que esta persona frente a el tenia el mismo aspecto que goku, pero con la diferencia de que portaba un rastreador y portaba una armadura de combate y su cola estaba enrollada en su cintura

Eso mismo, este tipo frente a ellos era un saiyajin, y no uno cualquiera sino que era kakarotto, la contra parte de goku en edolas

Este miro a natsu y uso su rastreador para medir su poder de combate, y al ver el resultado solo dijo "basura "

Y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago a natsu el cual salio disparado y se estrello en la roca en la cual lucy se escondía, dejándola a la vista

" otra basura mas "-dijo kakarotto con una sonrisa malvada

" _esto es malo, muy malo...aun que se parezca a goku este no es goku y por como actúa seguro no tendrá contemplaciones conmigo...pero no hay escapatoria ya, ! Debo luchar ! "-_ pensaba lucy asustada

Y se lanzo a una pelea la cual no podría ganar

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Si se pudieran poner memes, pondría el de quicksilver xD espero que les gustase el capitulo y que dejen su comentario**

 **Y si les interesa lo diré de nuevo, visiten mi fic de dxd el cual estoy re-subiendo y dejen sus comentarios y se suscriban, seria de agradecer**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA !**


	41. USTEDES DECIDEN

**BUENAS A TODOS AMIGOS LECTORES !**

 **¿COMO LLEVAN EL DIA?, ESPERO QUE BIEN,GRACIAS SHIRO EMIYA RECORDÉ AL PERSONAJE DE LISANNA EL CUAL HABIA OLVIDADO POR COMPLETO QUE APARECIA EN ESTE ARCO**

 **EL TEMA AHORA ES...¿ QUE HAGO CON ELLA ? YA QUE NO ENTRABA EN MIS PLANES ESE PERSONAJE**

 **POR ESO LES PREGUNTARE A USTEDES ¿ LA QUIEREN COMO PARTE DEL HARÉN ? O SIMPLEMENTE LA DEJO PASAR Y QUE SE QUEDE CON NATSU**

 **LES DEJO LA DECISIÓN A USTEDES YA QUE LA PRÓXIMA CHICA APARECERÁ EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO Y POS UNA MAS NO SERIA MUCHA COSA A ESTAS ALTURAS xD**

 **Y BUENO ESTO ES TODO, DEJEN SU COMENTARIO Y PARA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO SE VERA CUAL ES LA DECISIÓN**

 **UN PLACER Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA !**


	42. Chapter ARCO DE EDOLAS-PARTE-3

**la cosa estuvo bien peleada, pero la decisión final la veréis en el capitulo, por lo que gracias a todos por haber votado.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 33 :ARCO DE EDOLAS-PARTE-3**

* * *

Kakarotto se encontraba frente a una lucy la cual estaba sudando frío, ella sabia muy bien que no tenia oportunidad alguna frente a un saiyajin, pero no podia huir o esconderse de el, por lo que no tuvo mas remedio que optar por luchar

" ! **KAIO- KEN ! "** \- grito lucy y se recubrió con un ki color carmesí

Kakarotto al ver eso se sorprendio, pues según el rastreador su poder se habia multiplicado repentinamente, pero aun así solo sonrió maliciosamente y con su mirada arrogante dijo

" parece que la basura multiplico su poder, pero aun continua siendo basura "-dijo de forma burlona mientras estaba de brazos cruzados

Lucy, molesta por ser despreciada por alguien con la cara de goku, se lanzo al ataque

Con gran velocidad y dejando tras ella una estela carmesí, lucy golpeo a kakarotto con su puño en el su rostro, pero este no se inmuto, ni siquiera lo movió un centímetro del lugar.

" ¿ eso es todo lo que tienes ? "decía kakarotto con una sonrisa de burla

Lucy aun mas molesta comenzó a lanzarle una ráfaga de golpes y patadas desde todos los ángulos mientras aparecía y desaparecía.

Kakarotto como signo de burla, hizo como si bostezara, ya que ni sentía los golpes de lucy

Lucy al ver eso, retrocedió y jadeando por el agotamiento pensó con rostro lleno de frustración

" _!maldición ! Ese tipo ni se inmuta con mis ataques...¿tanta es la diferencia entre el y yo ?...no me queda mas opción que usar un kaio-ken multiplicado tres veces, pero..."_

Lucy estaba dudando por ello, pero al ver la situación en la que se encontraba, se palmeo las mejillas y con una nueva resolución dijo

" lo que tenga que pasar que pase "-dijo con una mirada llena de resolución

" **! KAIO-KEN MULTIPLICADO POR 3 ! "**

El aura carmesí de lucy se volvió mas intensa y sus músculos se contraían por la tensión mientras ella apretaba los dientes y miraba con gran resolución a su adversario

Kakarotto se sorprendio al ver que nuevamente el poder de la chica habia aumentado de manera exponencial

" hoho...que habilidad mas interesante que tienes para ser un insecto "-decía kakarotto con una sonrisa-" he decidido que te dejare con vida, y así me dirás como usar esa técnica "-dijo mientas se tronaba los nudillos y tenia una mirada malvada en su rostro

 **20 MINUTOS ANTES...**

Goku y wendy se encontraban en el extraño gremio del fairy tail de este mundo. Todos estaban sorprendidos por la revelación de goku el cual los troleo a todos.

" ! Y pensar que tu eres el padre de wendy...! "-decía la edo lucy sorprendida

" jejeje...bueno aun que es solo algo que yo decidí "-dijo este

Al escuchar eso, todos se quedaron de piedra y le replicaron con toda su alma

" ! SOLO ES AUTO PROCLAMADO ! "-gritaron todos

" aun que nuestra sangre no sea la misma, eso no quiere decir que no podamos ser padre e hija "-les dijo goku ahora con rostro paternal mientras acariciaba a wendy

Todos al ver ese acto, no pudieron negar que parecían un padre con su hija, pero edo wendy le pregunto

" ¿ pero no eres un poco joven como para decir que eres su- o mejor dicho nuestro padre ?"-dijo edo wendy la cual le parecía un poco raro todo

" eso es solo mi apariencia lo que se ve joven "-le contesto goku

Eso confundió a todos

" a que te refieres con que ¿es solo tu apariencia ? "-pregunto edo lucy

" es una historia muy larga de contar por lo que si hay tiempo ya os la contare "-dijo goku para zanjar el tema por el momento

Luego de eso goku y wendy comenzaron a conocer a los miembros del gremio, los cuales eran muy diferentes a los que ellos conocían, menos mirajane la cual era la misma en los dos lados, lo cual le trajo un poco de alivio a goku

Pero entre todos ellos habian dos caras las cuales ni goku ni wendy habian visto, la primera, era una chica con cabello blanco corto la cual se parecía mucho a mirajane

Goku siendo como es, se acerco lo suficiente a ella, invadiendo su espacio personal y con su rostro demasiado cerca de la chica, lo cual la puso nerviosa mientras este la miraba mientras se frotaba la barbilla con ojos entrecerrados

" mmmm...por alguna razón siento que te conozco..."-decía goku con voz dudosa

La joven, que estaba nerviosa, le respondió

" yo-yo soy lisanna y soy la hermana de mirajane y elfman "-dijo esta nerviosa

Goku se quedo pensativo por unos segundos para procesar la información y de repente se golpeo e puño en la palma como si hubiese recordado algo

" ! Oh ! Recuerdo que mira me contó algo como eso, me alegro que en este mundo sigas con vida "-le dijo goku mientras la despeinaba con la mano

Mira al ver eso sonreía y goku le dio un pulgar arriba con su famosa sonrisa de lady killer lo que la sonrojo y se puso las manos en las mejillas

Wendy que miraba eso, pensaba que su auto proclamado padre no dejaba títere con cabeza y que al parecer no habia tantas diferencias entre edolas y su mundo ya que tanto edo mira y edo lucy parecían haber caído por su encanto natural

" oye mini yo "-dijo la edo wendy

" ¿ que pasa gran yo ? "-dijo la mini wendy

" tu...no, mejor dicho nuestro auto proclamado padre ¿es un mujeriego ? "-pregunto la edo wendy

" no lo creo, es cierto que tiene muchas novias, pero el no lo busca, solo es...¿algo natural en el ? Como puedes ver es muy despistado e inocente "-dijo la mini wendy con una sonrisa cariñosa

La edo wendy al verlo como se comportaba, entendió lo que su mini yo habia dicho, que era un tipo muy inocente y que no lo hacia apropósito.

Por otro lado, goku vio a la segunda persona la cual no reconocía.

Ella estaba sentada en el mostrador comiendo como si la vida le fuese en ello

Era una chica de cabello color castaño oscuro hasta los hombros y ojos color carmesí. Se viste con un traje clásico de bruja, una capa negra con borde dorado, gargantilla, sombrero de bruja, guantes sin dedos y lleva un bastón negro. Aunque ella bromea afirmando que su parche en el ojo sella su inmenso poder y lo ve como un elegante sentido de la moda.

Goku se acerco a la chica y le pregunto

" hola soy goku ¿ tu quien eres ? "-pregunto a la chica la cual con las mejillas hinchadas como un hamster se giro y se puso en pie con una pierna sobre el mostrador mientras la otra estaba en el taburete

" ! MFUGFIIHFHSIH ! "- dijo la chica con la boca llena

Goku y todos se quedaron con caras de sorpresa y una gota de sudor en la cabeza

La chica al ver que nadie le habia entendido por tener la boca llena, se sonrojo y trago rápidamente para poder repetir de nuevo lo mismo

! MI NOMBRE ES MEGUMIN ! ! SOY UNA ARCHIMAGO Y CONTROLO LA MAGIA EXPLOSIVA , LA MAS FUERTE DE LAS MAGIAS OFENSIVAS !

Todos se quedaron nuevamente con caras de que no entendían nada, el único que parecía sorprendido era goku

" ! Oh ! ¿ enserio tienes algo tan poderoso ? Me gustaría pelear contigo "-dijo este emocionado con estrellitas brillando en sus ojos

Megumin se quedo con cara de " ¿ enserio ? " ya que nadie la tomaba de forma seria nunca y no sabia que hacer o decir en momentos como este y solo se sonrojo avergonzada

ella bajo de donde estaba después de que mira la regañara por poner los pies sobre el mostrador y se sentó tranquilamente

" oye megumin ¿ te ocurre algo en el ojo ? "-le pregunto wendy curiosa

" fufufu...esto es un sello, ya que mi poder es tan grande que si lo libero podría destruir el mundo "-decía megumin haciendo una pose

Goku que no sabia diferenciar las bromas se emociono y la agarro de la mano lo cual la hizo dar un gritito muy lindo

"! que-que-que haces ! "-decía megumin tartamudeando por lo repentino

" ya no aguanto mas, vamos a fuera y peleemos por favor "-le decía un goku todo emocionado el cual se habia creído todo

Todos los presentes tenían gotas de sudor en la cabeza por ver a goku tan emocionado por una mentira tan obvia pero wendy estaba nerviosa ya que sabia lo fuerte que su padre era

"pepepepepe- ¿pelear ? "-decía megumin la cual estaba asustada

" si eres tan fuerte, seguro que podre usar mi super saiyajin "-decía goku el cual estaba muy

Tanto edo lucy como edo wendy que estaban confusas al escuchar sobre eso del super no-seque miraron a la mini wendy en busca de respuestas

" el estado de super saiyajin multiplica su poder50 veces, se le para el pelo hacia arriba y se vuelve rubio con ojos esmeralda "-les dijo mini wendy

" ! 50 VECES ! "-gritaron las dos sorprendidas

En eso se acercaron tanto edo mira como edo juvia las cuales estaban interesadas en la forma de goku super saiyajin

" mini wendy, cuéntanos mas sobre eso del super saiyajin "-dijeron las chicas las cuales se veía en sus caras que les interesaba por motivos físicos

Wendy la cual tenia una gota de sudor en la cabeza, con un suspiro de rendición les explico como se veía goku y se comportaba en ese estado

Por otro lado, goku ya casi habia arrastrado fuera a megumin la cual estaba al punto de llorar y no le quedo mas remedio que contarle la verdad

" re-realmente...no tengo ese poder...es solo un parche "-dijo ella deprimida

Goku el cual no entendía la razón del por que mintió le pregunto

" ¿ por que mientes entonces ? "-pregunto ladeando la cabeza confuso

"bu-bueno...es algo que nuestro clan hace mucho...por eso yo también lo hice "-dijo esta que intentaba cubrir su rostro con el sombrero

" ¿ tu clan ? "-pregunto goku

" si...mi clan es llamado el "clan kouma " o "clan demonios carmesí " por nuestros ojos de ese color y nuestras grandes habilidades mágicas "-dijo megumin mostrándole sis ojos de un color carmesí intenso

Goku se quedo fascinado al verle los ojos, pero aun mas al saber que el clan de esta chica era algo como los saiyajin

" que hermosos ojos "-dijo este sin querer lo que estaba pensando

Megumin al escuchar lo que goku dijo, su rostro se puso de un rojo tan intenso como sus ojos y le decía que no se burlase de ella

" realmente lo creo, tienes unos ojos muy hermosos "-dijo este de forma sincera con un rostro serio

Las chicas edo, por alguna razón se pusieron celosas de ver a esos dos coquetear, pero en ese instante goku cambio su rostro por uno serio y salio corriendo fuera del gremio dejando a todos confusos

Wendy al ver eso salio tras el y los demas hicieron lo mismo

" ¿ que ocurre oniichan ?"-pregunto wendy preocupada al verle tan serio

Goku que normalmente se quejaría de que le dijera oniichan esta vez no lo hizo y respondió con voz muy seria

" la energía de lucy esta desapareciendo "-dijo con un rostro el cual asusto a los presentes

" ! Eso es malo, tienes que ir rápido ! "-dijo wendy nerviosa

Goku la miro y asintió

" tu no te muevas de aquí ¿ entendido ? "-dijo este con voz autoritaria

Wendy asintió con la cabeza y le dijo que tuviera cuidado, y goku con dos dedos en su frente desapareció del lugar, dejando a todos sorprendidos y confusos

 **CON LUCY Y SU PELEA**

Después de haber intentado luchar con todo lo que tenia, lucy finalmente fue apaleada como un perro y quedando inconsciente por kakarotto, el cual ahora la tenia agarrada por el pelo con una mano y la arrastraba por el lugar

Cuando este se preparaba para marchar del lugar para torturarla y le contara todo sobre el kaio ken otro saiyajin llego al lugar

Su apariencia es de un tipo muy alto y delgado, siendo es más alto de su equipo. Viste una Armadura de combate de color celeste y negro, además lleva un traje negro de bajo de su armadura, al igual que Recoome, posee unas muñequeras celestes y unas botas del mismo color. Tiene el pelo negro un poco largo y erizado hacia arriba con puntas de pico. También posee un Rastreador de color verde y un pañuelo en su brazo izquierdo

Kakarotto al verlo, puso una cara molesta mientras chasqueaba la lengua

" ¿ que es lo que quieres toma ? "-dijo kakarotto molesto

" tu padre me mando a buscarte ya que no regresabas y por lo que veo estabas jugando "-dijo toma al ver a natsu por ahí tirado y a lucy la cual estaba inconsciente y agarrada por el cabello por kakarotto

" dile al viejo que no se meta en mis asuntos "-dijo molesto kakarotto

" pues eso díselo tu, anda deja de jugar y vamos "-dijo toma

" eso no podrá ser, voy a llevar a esta humana para torturarla y que me revele su secreto para aumentar el poder "-se negó kakarotto mientras le mostraba a lucy

" déjate de tonterías, no hay humanos como esos en este mundo de magia "-decía toma

" esta no es de este mundo "-dijo kakarotto

Toma al escuchar eso se puso serio y dijo

" ¿es una de los que se trajo aquí del otro lado ? "-pregunto toma

Kakarotto con una media sonrisa respondió

" eso parece, y tienen habilidades de combate, o al menos esta chica las tiene "-dijo kakarotto

Pero cuando toma estaba por hablar, sus rastreadores pitaron y de la nada apareció goku, el cual al ver como kakarotto la tenia agarrada y sus heridas y a natsu inconsciente por allá se le hincharon las venas de la sienes y comenzó a elevar su ki

Kakarotto y toma estaban sorprendidos de como los números no paraban de aumentar hasta que sus rastreadores estallaron

" i-increíble..."-dijo toma sorprendido

"fufufu...veo que eres una versión mía del otro lado "-dijo kakarotto

Goku ni le respondió, solo le miro con ojos asesinos lo cual hizo reír a kakarotto el cual levanto a lucy por los pelos y dijo

" no me digas que...¿ estas molesto por que apalee a esta perra ? Jajajaja "reía divertido kakarotto -" ¿ acaso es tu mujer ? Si es así tranquilo, ya que después de sonsacarle todo lo que quiero saber me divertiré mucho con ella antes de matarla "-dijo eso mientras con su lengua lamia el rostro de lucy

Goku que ya no aguantaba mas, desapareció de la vista de toma y kakarotto y apareció tras este

" muere, basura "-dijo con voz fría y sin sentimiento alguno goku

Y con su mano recubierta de ki, le corto la cabeza a kakarotto, la cual callo al suelo mientras aun tenia esa sonrisa sádica en el

Toma estaba atónito por lo ocurrido, no por que kakarotto fuera derrotado, ya que a fin de cuentas no era muy fuerte, pero si por la frialdad con la actúo este que parecía ser su contra-parte

Goku cargo a lucy con mucho cuidado y luego agarro a natsu y se lo puso en el hombro, pero antes de que marchara toma le hablo

" ! E-espera kakarotto ! "-grito toma

Goku se detuvo y le miro con cara de pocos amigos

" no me llames kakarotto, mi nombre es son goku "-dijo este molesto

Toma no quería enfadarle, por lo que acepto eso

" co-como quieras son goku, me gustaría que vinieses conmigo y conocieras a alguien "-dijo este

Goku le miro y durante unos segundos que para toma parecían eternos este le dijo

" ahora mismo no puedo, pero mañana si quieres nos encontraremos en este mismo lugar ya que yo también estoy interesado en saber que hacéis ustedes en este lugar "-respondió goku

Toma suspiro aliviado y acordaron verse en este mismo lugar mañana al atardecer

Goku sin mas desapareció del lugar, dejando al saiyajin sorprendido por esa habilidad

" ahora, tengo que contarles a bardock y gine sobre lo ocurrido...no se lo creerían "-dijo toma con una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro y emprendió el vuelo

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **!pum ! Sorpresa ! Kakarotto esta muerto jajajaja ya dije que este arco traerá muchas sorpresas y la cosa solo esta comenzando.**

 **Tal y como dije hace tiempo, la nueva integrante es megumin y como la votación fue muy ajustada al final perdió lisanna y se quedara con natsu.**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA !**


	43. Chapter 43 ARCO DE EDOLAS PARTE-4

**CAPITULO 34 : ARCO DE EDOLAS-PARTE-4**

* * *

Todos los del gremio de edolas estaban en su interior nerviosos ya que no sabían como le fue a goku, la única que no parecía nerviosa era la mini wendy la cual estaba bebiendo tranquilamente su refresco.

" oye mini yo, ¿ acaso no estas preocupada por nuestro auto proclamado padre ? "-decía edo wendy la cual se le podia ver en el rostro preocupación

La wendy pequeña dejo el vaso en la mesa y miro a su versión adulta con rostro de "no entiendo el por que "

Los demas miembros del gremio y megumin tenían una gota de sudor en la cabeza por lo despreocupada que era la mini wendy, ella que noto eso, con un suspiro les dijo

" no hay necesidad de preocuparse por el, puede que no lo parezca pero es muy fuerte "-dijo esta mientras daba otro sorbito a la bebida

" ¿ que tan fuerte es ? "-pregunto megumin

Wendy la miro y mientras todos los demas estaban atentos a sus palabras

" bueno...nunca le vi pelear con todo su poder, pero si tuviera que decirlo de alguna manera...ni todos ustedes juntos le podrían causar daño "-respondió wendy

Ante tal respuesta, todos pensaron que ella exageraba, pero lo decía tan convencida que quien sabe...puede que fuese cierto...pensaron todos

Mientras todos estaban con rostros dudosos, goku apareció repentinamente asustando a todos

Cuando se fijaron en el, vieron que estaba cargando a dos personas, una era la lucy del otro lado y el que estaba en su hombro era el otro natsu

Wendy se acerco a goku preocupada por sus compañeros

" ¿ que les paso ? "-pregunto wendy preocupada

" se enfrentaron a alguien al cual les era imposible vencer y este es el resultado "-dijo goku con rostro de pocos amigos

Wendy al ver a natsu y lucy heridos de gravedad, por primera vez sintió que era completamente inútil sin su magia de curación, goku al verla en ese estado solo le palmeo la cabeza y le dijo " no te preocupes por eso "

Goku saco de su bolsillo un par de semillas verdes, todos miraban con rostros que denotaban confusión ante ese acto

Mira que fue a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios se acerco a el rápidamente

" toma, úsalo para tratar sus heridas "-dijo mira entregándole en botiquín con rostro lleno de preocupación

Goku al ver a esa mira, le recordó a la de su mundo y eso le saco una pequeña sonrisa

" gracias mira...pero no sera necesario "-dijo goku y les introdujo a los dos heridos la semilla en la boca

Natsu la mastico y la trago rápido, pero lucy estaba tan mal que no podia hacerlo por lo que goku se la puso en su propia boca y con un boca a boca la obligo a tragar

Eso sonrojo a todas las chicas, las cuales no se esperaban que hiciera eso.

Segundos después, natsu se incorporo de un salto como si nada, y seguido por el lucy, la cual al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue el rostro de goku

Ella aun confusa y pensando que se encontraba aun en mitad de su pelea, dio un salto hacia atrás y se puso en posición de pelea con un rostro y mirada seria.

Durante unos segundos ella estaba aumentando su ki, pero cuando comenzó a darse cuenta del entorno, se comenzó a relajar

" parece que ya estas mas tranquila "-dijo goku con voz ahora relajada

"...¿ go...goku ...? "-dijo lucy la cual no entendía la situación

" si, lucy, soy yo así que puedes relajarte "-dijo este mientras ponía una sonrisa en su rostro

Lucy al ver esa sonrisa, supo de inmediato que no era un sueño y que el que estaba frente a ella era el verdadero goku...su goku

Ahora que ella se sentía segura, sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lagrimas sin parar mientras bajaba su guardia lentamente

Goku se acerco lentamente a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos y le dijo de forma suave

" ahora estas segura "-le dijo con una voz tranquilizadora

Esta que ya no aguantaba mas, le abrazo con fuerza y rompió a llorar muy fuerte

Goku le acariciaba la cabeza mientras ella lloraba y lloraba sin parar durante un buen rato.

Cuando esta se quedo sin lagrimas y estaba mas tranquila, se sentó en una silla, pero aun no se separaba de goku y continuaba agarrada a el, como si al separarse fuese a desaparecer o algo peor

La edo lucy la cual miraba la escena, pensaba que su versión del otro lado era patética al mostrar ese espectáculo, pero cuando la lucy del otro lado les contó contra quien peleo para quedar en ese estado, la edo lucy cambio su impresión sobre ella y solo le vino una palabra a la mente y esa fue...VALIENTE

Ya con el ambiente mas calmado, edo lucy le pregunto sobre el atacante

" oye yo, ¿ quien fue el que te dejo en ese estado ? "-preguntaba edo lucy

Lucy miro a goku y con un rostro complicado respondió

" el tipo que me ataco tenia el mismo rostro que goku, pero sus ropas eran diferentes y portaba un extraño aparato con el cual parecía detectar el poder y tenia una cola enrollada en la cintura "-explicaba lucy con rostro asustado

Cuando todos escucharon esa descripción, se pusieron en pie y tenían rostros con una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa

Wendy y lucy no entendían la extraña reacción de todos, por otro lado estaba goku que tenia un rostro serio y megumin la cual no entendía nada de nada

" ¿ acaso sabéis quien era ese tipo ? "-pregunto lucy

La que respondió a su pregunta fue edo wendy

" ese tipo era un saiyajin "-respondió edo wendy

Wendy y lucy se quedaron confusas, ya que no conocían la existencia de los saiyajins, pero la palabra les parecía conocida y después de pensarlo un poco lucy recordó algo

"¿ acaso ese nombre no es como la transformación del super saiyajin de goku ? "-dijo esta

Cuando escucharon eso, todos de repente cayeron en la cuanta y miraron a goku para buscar respuestas

Este al notar las miradas solo suspiro resignado y respondió

" es tal y como ustedes piensan...yo soy un saiyajin "-dijo goku mirando a todos

Cuando el dijo eso, todos retrocedieron por instinto y se pusieron en guardia,wendy que no entendía nada estaba mirando entre goku y los que se pusieron en guardia nerviosa

Pero lucy al escuchar eso entendió

" oh...por eso ese tipo era igual que tu "-dijo esta como si ahora lo entendiese-"ese era tu versión de este mundo ¿ cierto ? "-dijo lucy

" eso mismo, ese era kakarotto, quien yo debía ser originalmente "-respondió goku

Eso confundió mucho mas a los presentes los cuales no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando

" a que te refieres con que "es lo que debías ser " !responde ! "-le gritaba edo lucy

" primero de todo, tranquilizaros todos, como pueden ver yo no soy un enemigo, al contrario, yo soy también parte del gremio y si os fijáis bien yo no tengo cola "-les dijo goku

Todos al escuchar eso se dieron cuenta de que si el fuera parte de los saiyajins los podría haber matado en cualquier momento y sin embargo no lo hizo

Todos se relajaron y regresaron a sus asientos y se quedaron mirando a goku esperando una respuesta

" bien, ahora que todos están mas tranquilos les contare mi historia..."-dijo goku

Y entonces comenzó a relatar su historia de como fue que llego a la tierra y perdió sus recuerdos, hasta el momento en que descubrió por las malas que era parte de la raza guerrera llamada saiyajin

También les contó sobre que el tampoco era originario del otro mundo y que era de otro diferente a ese, pero no dijo nada sobre la razón por la cual fue mandado a ese mundo.

Todo el lugar estaba en silencio por la historia contada por goku, los presentes estaban tan asombrados por lo contado que estaban sin palabras y con las bocas abiertas

Pero quien rompió el silencio fue megumin la cual estaba con la tensión altísima y muy emocionada

" ! Eso es increíble ! ! Que historia mas emocionante ! Así deberían ser los viajeros de otros mundos y no como el estúpido y vago de kazuma "-decía megumin muy emocionada

Todos al ver la reacción de megumin, no pudieron contenerse y estallaron en risas, lo que hizo que ella se avergonzara y se tapara el rostro con el sombrero

Ahora con el ambiente que habia regresado a la normalidad, edo lucy le pregunto a goku

" entonces ¿ que piensas hacer ? "-pregunto edo lucy

" bueno, mañana por la tarde me tengo que reunir con ellos "-dijo goku

Eso fue otra sorpresa mas para todos los cuales hoy parecía que vivían de ellas el dia de hoy

" ! Que estas diciendo pedazo de loco ! ! Eso es muy peligroso ! "-le gritaba edo wendy

" nah, por lo que vi son bastante débiles, y si se trata de una trampa, pues solo tengo que derrotarlos y ya "-respondió goku como si no fuera nada

Edo lucy se acerco a su otro yo y le pregunto

" ¿ es siempre así ? "-preguntaba edo lucy con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

La lucy normal solo sonrío con dificultad y respondió

" por desgracia...si "-dijo esta agachando la cabeza

Por otro lado, natsu que habia estado extrañamente callado, se dio cuenta de una persona, después de haberla mirado bien sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas y con un salto mientras gritaba que sorprendio a todos hacia ella

" ! LISANNAAAAAAAAAA ! " grito entre lagrimas natsu mientras sonreía

" ! Eh ! !¿ na-natsu ?! "-dijo esta sorprendida

Pero natsu fue atrapado por la mano de elfman el cual lo tenia bloqueado

" oye tu ¿ que crees que le haces a lisanna ? "-decía elfman con tono molesto

Natsu con la nariz llena de mocos y lagrimas en cascada decía

" pe-pero es lisanna ! Lisanna ! "-gritaba natsu a elfman el cual tenia una gota de sudor en la cabeza

" ya...ya se como se llama, es mi hermana "-le decía elfman lo obvio a natsu

Lisanna salio corriendo y cuando nadie la vio se apoyo en la pared y se cubrió la boca con sus manos mientras las lagrimas corrían por su rostro

" _es...es mi natsu...!¿ el nastu de el otro lado ?!...estoy muy feliz, realmente feliz, pero...no puedo decirle que yo soy su lisanna, no ahora ya que entonces mira nee y elf-niichan se quedarían muy tristes "-_ pensaba lisanna entre lagrimas

Por otro lado, goku al ver a natsu que estaba muy acelerado, se acerco y le dio un golpe en la cabeza el cual sin quererlo le hundió la cabeza en el suelo dejando a todos con caras de sorpresa

" lo-lo siento jejejeje "-se reía este mientras se frotaba la nuca- "pero natsu ya vale, estas montando un escándalo, si quieres hablar con ella hazlo mas tarde ya que nos quedaremos por aquí por un tiempo "-le dijo goku

Natsu aun con la cabeza enterrada, le dio un pulgar arriba a goku

 **EN ALGÚN PUEBLO DE EDOLAS**

Toma llegaba a al pueblo donde bardock y su gente estaban asentados.

Sin perder tiempo este fue a la casa donde el y su esposa gine se encontraban en estos momentos, ya que debía informar de lo ocurrido con su hijo menor lo antes posible

Cuando llego a la casa, toco a la puerta y unos instantes después la que abrió fue la esposa de bardock, gine.

La mujer, de aspecto joven, tenia de estatura mediana y complexión esbelta. Tenía una tez más pálida y su cabello tenia un aspecto mas similar al de su hijo raditz, portaba una armadura de combate rosa resaltada en verde y perfilada en blanco, además de brazaletes morados y botas blancas. Su armadura también tenía una falda del mismo color, y su cola distintiva de los saiyajins.

Ella con una sonrisa amable saluda a toma

" hola toma, si que fue rápido ¿ donde esta kakarotto ? "-preguntaba gine mientras con su mirada buscaba a su hijo menor

Toma al ver eso, solo pudo aguantar y decir

" gine, primero de todo quiero reunirme con bardock "-dijo este

Ella al verlo serio, le pregunto

" ¿ le paso algo a kakarotto ? "-pregunto gine con preocupación visible

" entremos primero, y ahora les cuento "-dijo este con voz seria

Gine al verle tan serio solo asintió y le dejo pasar.

Una vez dentro, ella y toma se dirigían al estudio donde bardock se encontraba, cuando los dos entraron, en el lugar no solo estaba bardock, sino también su hijo mayor radizt el cual al parecer estaba consultándole algo a su padre.

Cuando los dos entraron al estudio, gine le hablo a bardock

" bardock, al parecer toma tiene algo importante que decir acerca de kakarotto "-le dijo gine a su esposo

Bardock al escuchar eso suspiro con resignación y le pregunto a toma

" toma ¿ que fue lo que hizo esta vez ese estúpido ? "-pregunto bardock el cual parecía estar acostumbrado a que su hijo menor se metiera en problemas

Raditz al escuchar a bardock solo se rió entre dientes ya que sabia que su hermanito era un busca problemas

Toma le miro con rostro serio y le dijo

" tu hijo esta muerto bardock "-dijo toma sin esconderlo o suavizarlo

La noticia fue un gran impacto para la familia, bardock se quedo con el rostro congelado mirando a toma, gine se cubrió el rostro mientras lloraba muy fuerte y raditz tenia el rostro lleno de furia mientras apretaba los puños con rabia

Bardock fue el primero en preguntar mientras aun asimilaba lo dicho

" toma...¿quien fue el responsable ? "-preguntaba bardock mientras aun estaba sereno

" bueno...es algo que cuesta de creer aun si te lo digo "-dijo toma

Raditz estallando en furia le grito a toma

" !¿ QUIEN MIERDA FUE EL QUE MATO A MI HERMANO ?! !¿ FUE ALGÚN SEGUIDOR DEL REY VEGETA O FUE UN REZAGADO ? ! ! EN TODO CASO ES HOMBRE MUERTO ! ? " gritaba raditz lleno de furia

" no fue ninguno de esos "-dijo toma

" toma...si lo sabes dilo ya, mi paciencia esta acabándose "-le dijo bardock el cual tenia una mirada llena de instinto asesino

Toma con un suspiro le respondió

" el que mato a tu hijo, fue el propio kakarotto "-respondió toma

Tanto bardock, gine y raditz se quedaron mirando a toma como si no entendieran nada

" ¿quieres decir que se suicido ? "-preguntaba gine

" no gine, lo que quiero decir es que el que mato a kakarotto fue el propio kakarotto "-respondió toma

"toma déjate de palabrería confusa y ve al grano "-respondió bardock el cual estaba ya muy cansado

" el que mato a tu hijo como ya dije fue tu propio hijo, pero este es del otro lado y se hace llamar a si mismo son goku "-respondió toma

Eso dejo sorprendidos a los tres los cuales no se esperaban esa respuesta

" ¿ quieres decir que ese tal son goku es realmente mi hijo ? "-pregunto bardock

" no hay duda alguna, ya que cuando le dije kakarotto, el me respondió que no le gustaba ese nombre y que le dijera son goku "-les contaba toma

Gine la cual no entendía nada solo decía

" ¿ mi hijo mato a mi hijo ? Que confuso "-decía esta la cual no entendía nada

Toma al ver la confusión de la familia les dijo

" pronto lo veréis con vuestros propios ojos, ya que mañana me reuniré con el y pienso traerlo para que lo comprobéis vosotros mismos "-dijo toma

Bardock al escuchar eso, puso un rostro muy siniestro y dijo

"esta bien, mañana comprobare si el es realmente kakarotto y le preguntare por el motivo de lo que hizo, pero según su respuesta...puede que lo mate "-dijo bardock para zanjar el tema por el momento

Parece que el encuentro de mañana entre goku y su familia saiyajin sera bastante movido y el aun ni siquiera lo sabe

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **y hasta aqui el capitulo, espero que les gustara y dejen su comentario acerca de que les parecio el capitulo**

 **HASTA LA PROXIMA !**


	44. Chapter 44 ARCO DE EDOLAS-PARTE-5

**AVISO : puede que durante este y los próximos capítulos vais a ver goku peleando en igualdad con tipos mas débiles, la cuestión es que no lo nerfeo, es cosa suya ya que goku tiene la costumbre de nunca iniciar las peleas con todo su poder y de forma inconsciente lo iguala a sus rivales para disfrutar de las peleas. Digo esto para no ver quejas de que no es lógico y bla,bla,bla... Estáis avisados.**

* * *

 **GUEST : el tema es dejaros las cosas para que penséis que es lo próximo**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 35 : ARCO DE EDOLAS- PARTE-5**

* * *

Tras un dia de locos, la noche habia llegado y todos se fueron a dormir, pero goku estaba muy emocionado por lo que vendría mañana por lo que ahora estaba fuera del gremio sentado en una roca pensando en la posible pelea que tendría mañana al encontrarse con los saiyajins

Goku miraba la gran luna de edolas mientras pensaba

" _al parecer los saiyajins son lo que son, no importa donde estén...si ese es el caso tendré que pelear con ellos "-_ pensaba goku de los de su raza

Pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar pasos que se acercaban y cuando se giro a mirar, los pasos eran de lucy y wendy las cuales no podían dormir y al darse cuenta que goku no se encontraba en el interior del gremio salieron a buscarle

" goku, que haces en ese lugar a estas horas "-preguntaba lucy

" ya es tarde, entra y duerme un poco "-decía wendy preocupada

" oh...son ustedes...no podia dormir por la emoción por lo que salí a que diera el aireun poco "-les respondió goku

Tanto lucy como wendy lo miraron con ojos entrecerrados y dijeron

" solo tu puedes estar emocionado de pelear con esos monstruos "-decía lucy

" no tienes remedio oniichan "-dijo wendy

Goku puso un rostro serio lo que sorprendio a las dos, y las miro muy fijamente lo que las puso nerviosas y entonces con el rostro y ojos serios dijo

" ! No es oniichan es papa ! !¿cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo ?! "-dijo goku

Eso hizo que las dos cayesen de espaldas de forma anime

Cuando goku se puso en pie para regresar con las dos,lo que le dijeron a continuación le sorprendio

" goku, por favor deja que mañana te acompañemos "-dijo lucy con rostro serio

" por favor "-decía wendy inclinando la cabeza mientras tenia un rostro serio

Goku vio a las dos con rostro serio pero su respuesta fue

" no "-respondió goku

Las dos se sorprendieron y se quejaron por la negación de goku de llevarlas

" !¿ Por que dices que no ?! !¿acaso piensas que seremos unas molestias ?! "-gritaba lucy

Wendy asentía a las palabras de lucy con rostro serio

Pero goku no tenia cara de cambiar su decisión y respondió

" como quieres que te lleve conmigo si estas temblando como un cervatillo ademas no pienso arriesgar que las tomen a ustedes como escudos para detenerme en caso de que estalle una pelea "-le explico goku las dos

Ciertamente las palabras y las acciones de lucy no encajaban, ella decía querer acompañarle pero su cuerpo temblaba de solo recordar el incidente con kakaroto, sus heridas fueron mas emocionales de lo ella pensaba

Wendy molesta por como les hacia de lado, le dijo a goku con las mejillas infladas y furiosa

" ! Esa no es manera de tratarnos ! ! Si no nos dejas ir contigo te juro que nunca te llamare papa ! "-decía wendy enfadada

Eso realmente fue dañino para el corazón de goku, pero no lo mostró en su rostro y para terminar les dijo

" esta conversación a terminado, no pienso llevarlas conmigo, por lo que se pueden quejar conmigo todo lo que quieran "- dijo goku dándoles la espalda-"si no veo que el lugar es seguro no puedo arriesgarme a que les suceda algo a las dos "-dijo goku y se encamino hacia el interior del gremio

Cuando estaba entrando, natsu que lo habia escuchado todo, estaba apoyado en la pared y le dijo

" haces lo correcto, ellas terminaran entendiendo "-dijo natsu

Goku sin detenerse le respondió

" eso espero..."-y entro a una habitación para dormir

Las dos chicas que aun se encontraban fuera, apretaban sus puños frustradas y lagrimas caían de sus ojos

" no llores lucy neechan "-decía wendy la cual también estaba llorando

"lo se...se que seriamos una carga...pero el que el lo diga es lo que mas duele..."-decía lucy entre lagrimas y apretando los puños frustrada

Y las dos chicas lloraron y se quejaron durante un buen rato...en mitad de la noche...mientras la luna era testigo se su frustración e impotencia.

Mientras natsu en el interior del gremio apretaba sus puños y dientes de igual manera por sentirse tan inútil y no poder apoyar a sus compañeros.

 **DIA SIGUIENTE...**

Ya era medio dia y goku estaba sentado en una silla con rostro serio con los brazos cruzados esperando, su atmósfera contagio a todos los cuales estaban nerviosos por algún motivo que no entendían.

Wendy y lucy estaban de mal humor, pero aun así estaban muy preocupadas por goku, y natsu por extraño que parezca estaba serio sentado al lado de goku con la misma postura que el.

Repentinamente goku se puso en pie y sorprendio a todos

" que-que ocurre "-preguntaba edo lucy nerviosa

" je, parece que es puntual "-dijo goku con una media sonrisa

Los edo fairy tail no entendieron de lo que goku hablaba, por el contrario sus tres compañeros si lo entendieron

Goku miro a todo el mundo y dijo con una sonrisa llena de confianza

" me retirare por un rato, hasta la pronto "-dijo goku a todos y luego puso sus dedos en la frente y desapareció del lugar

" no me acostumbro a eso "-dijo edo wendy sorprendida

Y todos menos los tres compañeros de goku asintieron a sus palabras

 **LUGAR DE ENCUENTRO...**

Toma tal y como prometió a goku, se presento en el lugar al medio dia. El no estaba seguro del todo si aparecería, pero si realmente era el kakaroto del otro mundo y su sangre era saiyajin, seguramente aparecería...y no le defraudo, ya que goku apareció de la nada sorprendiendo a toma

" _¿ co-como diablos puede aparecer de la nada sin ser detectado por el scouter ? Que habilidad tan misteriosa..."-_ pensaba toma el cual intentaba que en su rostro no se notase la sorpresa

" eres bastante puntual "-le dijo goku

" y tu al parecer no desconfiaste, debería agradecértelo o debería decir que eres estúpido "-le decía toma

Goku inclino la cabeza y cruzo los brazos confundido

" ¿ por que razón no debía venir ? En caso de que fuera una trampa, las cosas no serian distintas "-le respondió goku

" no entiendo lo que quieres decir "-dijo toma ahora confuso por lo dicho por goku

" es simple, ya seas tu solo o 20 no seria diferencia, los acabaría a todos fácilmente "-le respondió goku como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

Toma se enfado un poco por lo dicho, ya que parecía que le subestimaba y le dijo

" ¿ piensas que soy débil ? Si es así puede que te arrepientas chico "-le dijo toma desafiante

" no se que tan fuerte eres entre los saiyajins, pero estáis muy lejos de llegar a mi nivel "-dijo goku muy claramente

Hacia tiempo que toma no se sentía tan molesto como ahora, "ciertamente es kakaroto " pensaba toma ya que el único que le podia hacer enfadar de ese modo era kakaroto, aun así se aguanto y le dijo

" lo que sea...ven conmigo, hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo "-dijo toma para zanjar la conversación

" jejejeje, estoy emocionándome"-dijo goku mientras reía

Y los dos salieron volando con toma un poco por delante para guiar

Cuando los dos llevaban un rato volando, toma toco un botón del scouter y hablo

" ya estamos llegando "-dijo toma

" _**entendido, estamos esperando**_ "-dijo la voz

Goku que no entendía nada pregunto

" oye, ¿ ocurre algo ? "-preguntaba goku

" tranquilo, solo avise que estamos por llegar "-respondió toma

Goku que habia comprendido respondió

" oh, ya veo, le hablaste a una de las tres personas que hay un poco mas adelante verdad "-dijo goku

Toma se detuvo repentinamente y con cara sorprendida le dijo a goku

" tu...¿como sabes que son tres personas ? En ningún momento te dije nada "-decía toma con rostro sorprendido

" es sencillo tampoco es como para sorprenderse, yo puedo detectar el ki de la gente "-le explico goku

" ¿ ki ? "-dijo toma confuso

" ustedes creo que lo llaman "poder de combate " o algo así, pero eso es el ki, la fuerza vital de todo ser vivo y y puedo detectarlo sin ese aparato "-le explico goku de forma sencilla sobre el ki

Toma estaba sorprendido ya que esa habilidad seria muy útil para ellos en muchos sentidos

Después de reanudar el camino, al fin toma y goku llegaron al lugar donde se encontraban las tres personas, las cuales eran la familia de goku de este mundo

Sentado en una roca y con cara de pocos amigos se encontraba bardock, a su derecha estaba su esposa gine y a su izquierda su hijo mayor raditz

Goku y toma aterrizaron y bardock se puso en pie y camino hacia ellos junto a su familia. Goku y toma hicieron lo mismo y a mitad de camino se encontraron cara a cara

Ahora que estaban tan cerca, gine no pudo evitar echarse las manos a la boca por la sorpresa y raditz tenia la cara llena de sorpresa, pero bardock aun tenia el mismo rostro serio

" re-realmente eres kakaroto, parece imposible..."-decía gine sorprendida

" ahora que lo veo con mis propios ojos, es igual..."-decía raditz

Goku con una ceja arqueada por esos comentarios dijo

" a la mujer no la conozco de nada, pero tu...raditz, no me llames kakaroto "-dijo goku con rostro molesto

Gine y raditz se sorprendieron al escuchar su voz, pero mas aun ante el comentario dicho por goku

"¿ no- no me conoces ? "-decía gine sorprendida por el frío comentario de su hijo

" oye kakaroto, no se de que estas hablando, pero mejor cuida tu lenguaje o te daré una paliza "-le dijo raditz poniendo una cara como si fuera un delincuente

" que mas quisieras "-dijo goku con una media sonrisa

Esa sonrisa molesto mucho a raditz el cual estaba por pelear con goku, pero fue detenido por el brazo de bardock

Raditz al ver eso chasqueo la lengua y retrocedió de mala gana, y entonces bardock encaro a goku

A goku por algún motivo le molestaba que este tipo tuviera el mismo rostro que el y le devolvió la mirada

" oye tu por-"-pero no pudo terminar su frase goku ya que bardock le dio un puñetazo y lo mando hacia atrás

Goku con una voltereta se recupero al instante y se paso la mano por el labio y al mirar el dorso vio que tenia sangre

" si eres un saiyajin, habla con tus puños "-dijo bardock

Goku con una sonrisa, escupió la sangre de su boca y se puso en posición de pelea

" así es como deben ser las cosas "-dijo goku

Bardock tomo posición y también se pudo ver una ligera sonrisa en su rostro

Y sin decir nada mas se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, chocando sus puños en el proceso y creando una gran onda expansiva

Mientras esos dos intercambiaban golpes, gine no se creía lo que estaba pasando

" ¿ por que razón siempre terminan las cosas de esta manera ? "-decía gine a la cual no le gustaba la lucha

Raditz el cual miraba la pela con una sonrisa dijo

" esta es la manera de entenderse entre los saiyajins madre "-decía raditz a su madre

Ella no podia entender como esos dos podían estar peleando y con una sonrisa en sus rostros, ya que ella era muy distinta a los saiyajins que eran violentos y amaban pelear, gine era todo lo contrario, ella era dulce y amable y detestaba la violencia, pero su familia sabia que cuando se enfadaba daba mucho miedo.

La pelea entre goku y bardock estaba bastante igualada,los golpes iban y venían por los dos lados por igual, pero lentamente goku le estaba sacando ventaja a bardock.

Eso se debía a que poco a poco iba aumentando su poder por lo que bardock estaba perdiendo terreno y este lo notaba y eso le hacia feliz ya que al parecer su hijo del otro mundo era mas poderoso que el vago y creído del de su mundo.

La sangre saiyajin estaba hirviendo tanto en goku como en bardock, y en un momento dado de la pelea goku le dio un golpe critico a bardock el cual salio volando y estrellándose en una gran roca y siendo sepultado por los escombros

Goku estaba a la espera de que bardock saliera de las rocas, pero lo que ocurrió a continuación si que sorprendio a goku por primera vez en mucho tiempo

Con unas luces doradas que salían por los escombros, estos estallaron y se pudo ver a un bardock con su aura dorada y su pelo levantado del mismo color y sus ojos esmeralda

Eso mismo...estaba transformado en super saiyajin

" ahora la cosa se pondrá seria "-decía bardock el super saiyajin

Goku al ver eso, puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro y dijo

" al fin algo interesante "-dijo goku el cual no podia esconder su emoción

Y la batalla entre el super saiyajin bardock y son goku estaba por comenzar su segundo asalto

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **DATOS CURIOSOS : este raditz es muy diferente al del canon original ya que su madre y padre y hermano estaban a su lado**

 **DATO CURIOSO 2 :gine cuando esta enfadada da mas miedo que milk**

 **DATO CURIOSO 3 : wendy en el fondo desea llamarle papa pero no lo dice por vergüenza**

* * *

 **Si este capitulo supera los 30 comentarios el sábado subo otro**

 **Y visiten la historia de mi amigo kidgokusupremo la cual se titula goku en el mundo del blade dance**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA !**


	45. Chapter 45 ARCO DE EDOLAS-PARTE-6

**Tal parece que el capitulo supero los 30 comentarios que pedí...¿ acaso lo hacéis apropósito ? xD si no pido nada apenas llegamos normalmente a 27 o 28 y cuando prometo subir un capitulo mas rápido llegáis y sobrepasáis la meta...menudos cabrones estáis hechos jajajaja**

* * *

 **GUEST :tranquilo men, esta historia tiene aun mucho que contar**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 36 : ARCO DE EDOLAS-PARTE-6**

* * *

Bardock el cual ahora estaba transformado en super saiyajin, estaba con una sonrisa confiada, pero goku estaba bastante calmado y eso se debía al poder de bardock el cual no era ni la mitad de cuando el llego a ese estado por primera vez

" ! ja ! Ahora que padre se convirtió en super saiyajin ese kakaroto no tiene posibilidad de ganar "-decía raditz con confianza de que bardock ganaría

Pero toma no tenia la misma opinión que raditz, ya que el tal goku no habia reaccionado ante la forma super saiyajin de bardock, todo parecía muy sospechoso...como si ya la hubiera visto antes

Y toma no andaba mal encaminado en sus deducciones

Regresando a la pelea, bardock al ver a goku tan calmado, eso extraño mucho a bardock, ya que lo normal seria que se hubiera sorprendido como mínimo, pero ese no fue el caso

" no pareces sorprendido al ver mi transformación "-pregunto bardock confuso

" si...bueno...digamos que es algo que ya conozco "-respondió goku

Bardock por un segundo mostró un rostro de sorpresa, pero rápidamente regreso a su rostro serio

" ya veo...eso explica el por que no estas sorprendido ¿ quien fue el que llego a este estado en tu mundo ? "-pregunto bardock interesado

Goku se rasco la nuca nervioso y después de pensarlo un poco le respondió

"bueno...fui yo "-dijo goku señalándose con el dedo

Durante un pequeño espacio de tiempo, todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio y con cara de sorpresa hasta que por fin reaccionaron

! ¿ EEEEEEEEEEEEEH ?! ( imaginad sus caras como las de perona o sugar vs ussop de one piece xD )

Reaccionaron todos de forma exagerada, incluso bardock, mientras goku se sobaba la nuca mientras reía

Una vez la sorpresa habia pasado y se calmaran un poco, bardock le pregunto a goku con tono molesto

" si puedes usar el estado de super saiyajin ¿ por que no te transformas ? ¿acaso me estas subestimando mocoso ? "-decía bardock enfadado

" no creo que necesite hacerlo "-dijo goku con un rostro tranquilo

Bardock apretó el puño con rabia, y sin decir nada mas se lanzo al ataque, goku que esperaba eso esquivo el golpe y con su mano izquierda le lanzo un puñetazo a bardock el cual se agacho y con su pierna le hizo un barrido a goku el cual lo esquivo dando una par de volteretas hacia atrás a gran velocidad.

Bardock acumulo ki en su mano y sin dar un segundo de respiro comenzó a disparar en ráfaga a goku el cual con sus manos desviaba todas las esferas de ki, lo que bardock aprovecho para hacer un movimiento rápido y posicionarse en la espada de goku propinándole un poderoso golpe en la columna haciendo que goku soltase un quejido de dolor y para rematar le dio una patada en la cabeza mandándolo a volar contra una gran roca y estrellándose contra ella,

Goku se recupero rápidamente y salio de los escombros, pero eso solo fue para encontrarse con un bardock el cual estaba acumulando una gran cantidad de ki en su mano

" Eso no tiene buena pinta " dijo goku mientras ponía sus brazos en cruz

" muy valiente por tu parte "-dijo bardock al ver el gesto de goku

Y sin mas lanzo la energía acumulada en su mano contra goku. Era una gran esfera de color azul la cual voló a gran velocidad e impacto en su objetivo, creando una gran explosión y su consecuente onda expansiva (la técnica usada por bardock es **jabalina conmocionadora** por si les interesa )

Los espectadores estaban asombrados por ver que bardock usase esa técnica tan potente contra kakaroto ya que se suponía que solo quería probarle, pero al parecer su sangre se calentó mas de la cuenta y la cosa se puso mas seria.

" ¿ le mato ? "-decía gine nerviosa y preocupada por perder otro hijo mas

Tima y raditz los cuales estaban serios mientras miraban el lugar de la explosión respondieron

" parece que es mas duro de lo que parece "-decía raditz un poco molesto

" aun continua con vida gine, no te preocupes "-dijo toma

Gine al escuchar eso suspiro aliviada, y en su mente pensó en que una vez terminase todo esto le diría cuatro cosas a su esposo el cual sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo en ese momento.

Una vez que el humo se disipo, se pudo ver como goku aun estaba mas o menos intacto, digo mas o menos ya que sus brazos estaban un poco dañados y humeantes y sus ropas estaban un poco maltrechas, pero nada grave

" uf...eso si fue peligroso "-decía goku el cual se miraba los brazos humeantes

" eres mas duro que el kakaroto de este mundo, eso debo reconocerlo "-dijo bardock medio alabando a goku

Goku se puso en posición de pelea y respondió con una sonrisa desafiante

" aun no viste nada, ahora viene lo bueno, prepárate..."-respondió goku lleno de confianza

Bardock no entendió al principio, pero segundos después supo a lo que se refería con esas palabras

Goku el cual estaba acumulando poder, las rocas a su alrededor flotaban por causa de eso y cuando vio que habia llegado al tope de su poder base grito con fuerza

 **! KAIO-KEN !**

Y todo su cuerpo junto con su aura se volvió de color carmesí y se podia ver como sus venas de los brazos estaban hinchadas y sus músculos se contraían por lo duro de la técnica

Los scouter de raditz, toma y bardock estallaron en mil pedazos por el aumento repentino de poder de goku lo cual les dejo con caras de que no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, por alguna razón gine aplaudía con una sonrisa al ver que su hijo se habia vuelto tan poderoso y eso la hacia muy feliz

" im-impresionante..."-esas fueron las únicas palabras que pudo decir bardock al sentir la presión que su hijo desprendía

Goku tomo la misma pose que en su primera batalla contra vegeta y ahora con un rostro muy serio dijo

" este juego termina ahora "-dijo goku con tono serio

Y con una velocidad la cual bardock no pudo anticipar y dejando una estela roja, goku le hundió su puño en el estomago a bardock, el cual escupió sangre en el proceso.

Pero bardock intento reaccionar y lanzo un golpe a goku, pero el golpe no fue lo suficientemente rápido y goku ya se encontraba en un lateral y le propino un tremendo puñetazo en el rostro a bardock el cual salio volando.

Goku no se detuvo con eso y a gran velocidad se coloco bajo su padre y con sus dos piernas lo golpeo nuevamente haciéndolo subir alto hacia el cielo.

Bardock estaba conmocionado ya que no solo no podia contraatacar, sino que estaba siendo superado en poder aun siendo el super saiyajin legendario.

Goku ya se encontraba sobre el cielo esperando a bardock el cual no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que fue golpeado nuevamente por goku, el cual con sus manos juntas le propino un mazazo el cual mando a bardock a gran velocidad hacia el suelo.

Pero el final del combo fue con goku bajando a gran velocidad y con su mano detuvo a bardock por encima de su cabeza ( al igual que hizo a nappa ) y bardock perdió su estado de super saiyajin, con lo que goku gano esta pelea dejando con cuidado a bardock el cual estaba inconsciente en el suelo y con goku regresando a su estado normal.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por el hecho de que goku derrotase a bardock sin siquiera usar el estado super saiyajin y mas aun las heridas sufridas eran bastante leves y miraban como se secaba el sudor de la frente mientras tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro como si hubiera hecho un buen trabajo

" iyaaa, hacia tiempo que no me movía tanto, fue bastante divertido "-decía goku con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

La familia de bardock se acerco donde goku y este se encontraban y en sus rostros se podia ver la preocupación, algo que goku noto

" no tenéis que preocuparos por el, solo esta inconsciente, en un rato se despertara "-les dijo goku para que no se preocuparan

Gine, toma y raditz suspiraron aliviados y gine le dio una sonrisa a goku

" veo que eres realmente amable, en eso te pareces a mi "-le dijo gine con una sonrisa

" ¿ por que debería parecerme a ti ? No entiendo "-dijo este inclinado la cabeza en confusión

" eres tan estúpido como siempre, ¿ que acaso no te diste cuenta que esta es tu madre ? "-le dijo raditz

Goku se cruzo de brazos y se quedo mirando a gine, esto a ella la puso un poco nerviosa, pero mas nerviosa se puso aun cuando este acerco su rostro a ella y la miraba intensamente sin parpadear

Después de unos segundos muy incómodos para gine, este aparto su rostro y dijo

" ya veo "-dijo goku

" ¿ que ? "-pregunto gine

" tu olor y tu presencia me parecen familiares "-dijo este como si intentase recordar algo

" es por que soy tu madre "-le respondió gine con una sonrisa

" bueno, no tiene caso el intentar recordar a estas alturas "-dijo goku con sus brazos en la nuca de manera despreocupada

Eso les hizo sacar una gota de sudor a los presentes los cuales pensaron que era demasiado relajado

Goku miro a bardock que aun continuaba inconsciente y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa

" ahora entiendo el porque esa persona se parecía tanto a mi "-dijo goku mirando a bardock

"claro que os parecéis idiota, es tu padre a fin de cuentas "-respondió raditz

" entiendo...parece que pase de no tener a nadie a tener un padre y una madre "-decía goku con rostro relajado

" y un hermano "-dijo gine señalando a raditz

" eso aun esta por discutirse "-dijo goku mirando mal a raditz

Raditz molesto por como goku le estaba tratando desde que conocieron, le agarro de la camisa y le grito

" ! Oye ya me estoy cansando de esta actitud que tienes conmigo ! ! Si tienes algo en mi contra dilo y ya ! "-le gritaba raditz mientas le agitaba de la camisa

Goku puso una mirada fría repentinamente y de un manotazo aparto la mano de raditz, eso sorprendio a los tres ya que era la primera vez que veían esa mirada en el rostro de goku

" si quieres saber la razón de mi actitud contigo, pues bien, te lo contare "-respondió goku con voz molesta

Y entonces les contó el como raditz llego a su mundo buscándole y como goku se negó a ir con el y después de golpearle le quito a su hijo y le amenazo y como el y un amigo fueron a enfrentarle, y al final terminaron matándose el uno al otro como consecuencia de la pelea.

Gine la cual lloraba después de escuchar la historia, se acerco a goku y lo abrazo entre lagrimas

" lo pasaste mal mi niño, pero ahora mama esta contigo "-decía gine mientras lloraba y abrazaba a su hijo

Goku al sentir el calor y cariño de una madre, pensó que eso de tener una madre no estaba mal al fin de cuentas

Gine repentinamente cambio su personalidad y se acerco a raditz y comenzó a darle collejas sin parar

" ! Mal hijo ! !como se te ocurre hacerle eso a tu hermano ! "-le gritaba gritaba gine mientras lo freía a collejas

" ! Ayayayayayayayay...! Para madre ! Eso duele, ayayayayayayayay "-se quejaba raditz mientras recibía una lluvia de collejas por parte de gine

Una vez la lluvia de collejas se detuvo, humo salia de la cabeza de raditz, lo cual le pareció divertido a goku y toma

" hay un par de cosas que no entiendo de tu historia hijo mio "-el que dijo eso fue bardock el cual habia despertado y habia escuchado la mayor parte de la historia

Gine se acerco a el, pero este le detuvo con la mano y se puso en pie solo y se sentó en una roca

" ¿ que parte no entendiste ? "-pregunto goku

" en tu historia dijiste que tanto tu como tu hermano terminaron muertos pero...tu estas bien vivo por lo que veo "-dijo bardock

" eso es porque fui resucitado "-respondió goku

Eso sorprendio a todos nuevamente

" ¿ acaso hay algo que puede devolver la vida a los muertos en tu mundo ? "-pregunto bardock muy interesado

" si lo hay, pero si estas pensando en ir a mi mundo y buscar, te aconsejo que ni lo intentes ya que yo te lo impediré con todo mi poder "-dijo goku ahora con una mirada mas fría que el hielo

Bardock y los demas al ver esa mirada tragaron saliva, era la segunda vez que el ponía esa mirada frente a ellos y ciertamente no era una amenaza vacía, se notaba en sus ojos que estaba dispuesto a matarlo si era necesario aun si su misma sangre corriera por sus venas, eso era lo mas terrorífico de goku.

" no es necesario que pongas esa mirada, no estoy interesado en lo que sea eso que usáis en tu antiguo mundo "-dijo bardock con un suspiro

Goku al escucharle se relajo un poco y su mirada dejo de ser tan fría y regreso a una normal

" hay varias cosas mas que no entiendo, pero lo mas importante es...¿ como llegaste al estado de super saiyajin ? "-pregunto bardock

" eso fue en mi batalla contra freezer "-respondió goku

Eso sorprendio un poco a bardock pero le salio una sonrisa irónica

" tal parece que somos mas parecidos de lo que imaginaba "-dijo badock mientras sonreía de forma irónica

" !¿ te enfrentaste con freezer sama tu solo hijo mio ?! "-preguntaba gine sorprendida

" si...fue una pelea muy dura y a contrarreloj pero finalmente pude derrotarle "-respondió goku a la pregunta de gine

Tanto toma como la familia estaban sorprendidos de que el solo peleara con freezer y le derrotase, pero mientras estos estaban sorprendidos, el estomago de goku rugió y los saco de sus pensamientos

" ¿ tienes hambre hijo mio ? "-decía gine con una sonrisa divertida en su cara

Este se agarro el estomago y le dijo que no habia comido casi nada desde la mañana

Bardock dio una palmada en su pierna y se puso en pie

" bien, entonces vamos todos a comer algo, mientras puedes contarnos la razón de que terminases en la tierra "-dijo bardock

Todos asintieron ante sus palabras y goku acepto gratamente esa comida

" por mi esta bien, ya que también quiero saber el como llegaste al estado de super saiyajin "-respondió goku y bardock acepto el contarle la historia

 **DURANTE LA BATALLA ENTRE GOKU Y BARDOCK...**

Lejos de donde esos dos estaban peleando,se encuentra la capital real de edolas, la capital que antes estaba bajo el control del rey fausto ahora se encuentra bajo el poder del rey de los saiyajins, el rey vegeta.

En el momento en que goku uso el kaioken, los rastreadores de todos los saiyajins del reino estallaron en mil pedazos, a nadie le sorprendio el aumento de poder de bardock ya que sabían bien que esa persona era la única capaz de enfrentar al rey vegeta.

Pero la nueva y misteriosa persona con ese poder tan abrumador, puso a todos los saiyajins en alerta, sobretodo al rey vegeta el cual se encontraba en su trono y tenia un rostro complicado

" padre, ese poder..."-decía el príncipe vegeta el cual también tenia un rostro de confusión

El rey vegeta lo miro con rostro serio y dijo

" esto es un inconveniente, no se el motivo por el cual bardock esta enfrentando a ese ser desconocido, pero tiene la fuerza como para poder ser una molestia para nosotros "-decía el rey vegeta mientras tenia un rostro complicado sentado en el trono

" ¿ deberíamos investigar ? "-preguntaba vegeta

" esa seria mejor opción por el momento, pero si descubrimos que ese ser podría ser una amenaza...lo eliminaremos como sea "-ordeno el rey vegeta el cual tenia una mirada tenebrosa en su rostro

Vegeta asintió a lo dicho por su padre y con una pequeña reverencia salio de la sala del trono.

Una vez fuera una sonrisa malvada se dibujo en su rostro mientras caminaba junto con nappa

" _el tiempo de que un nuevo rey sea coronado ha llegado, y todo gracias a esa persona misteriosa...jejejeje "-_ reía vegeta en su mente mientras pensaba en derrocar a su padre

Un gran conflicto entre los saiyajins estaba por comenzar, y goku y su familia serian la chispa que lo iniciaría todo

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Subo el capitulo hoy ya que mañana no puedo, así que agradezcan con un comentario y si este capitulo llega a los 40 comentarios prometo escribir como fue que bardock y el rey vegeta llegaron a ser super saiyajins sino, pues lo resumo y ya, ustedes veran xD**

 **BARDOCK SSJ : 667.000 de poder**

 **GOKU KAIO KEN : 1. 100.000. de poder**

 **Dejo estos datos para que no pregunten los niveles de poder**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA !**


	46. Chapter 46 ARCO DE EDOLAS-PARTE-7

**Como el capitulo anterior no llego a la meta de los 40 comentarios que propuse no hay especial para este arco, es una lastima ya que tenia pensado algo interesante.**

 **Tal y como dije sobre el tema de bardock y el rey vegeta solo are un pequeño resumen de como llegaron y ya.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 37 : ARCO DE EDOLAS-PARTE 7**

* * *

Goku en estos momentos se encontraba en la casa de sus padres, mientras esperaba a que su madre terminase de cocinar, su padre le explico el como fue que los saiyajin llegaron a este mundo.

Ellos trabajaban para freezer, pero este les temía por la leyenda se que un dia un saiyajin aparecería y le derrotaría, por lo que freezer decidió exterminarlos antes que eso pudiera suceder.

Freezer mando a sus tropas para matarlo a todos, entre ellos estaban zarbon y dodoria. Zarbon fue al palacio del rey vegeta y mato a su esposa frente a sus ojos, lo cual desencadeno que el rey vegeta despertase como super saiyajin y eliminando a zarbon.

Dodoria fue al lugar donde estaba bardock con su equipo, ellos enfrentaron a dodoria como valientes y orgullosos saiyajins, pero todo fue inútil y algunos murieron durante la pelea, lo cual hizo que bardock despertase el super saiyajin por el dolor, rabia y frustración de ver a sus compañeros morir y derroto a dodoria de la forma mas cruel posible.

Los saiyajins sobrevivientes al asalto, se reunieron cerca del palacio y decidieron rebelarse contra freezer y su traición hacia ellos.

Bardock y el rey vegeta los cuales ahora eran los únicos super saiyajins, fueron a por la cabeza de freezer.

El emperador del mal estaba tan confiado de su victoria que no cambio de forma, y los enfrento en su primera forma, lo cual fue un gran error por su parte y eso le costo la vida.

Una vez freezer fue derrotado, bardock y el rey vegeta fueron adorados por el pueblo saiyajin, y la paz regreso...por un corto periodo de tiempo.

Varios años después, un fenómeno extraño ocurrió y todos los que se encontraban en ese momento en el planeta fueron transportados a otro mundo.

Al principio ellos llegaron en son de paz, pero la ambición del rey vegeta era demasiado grande, por lo que un dia decidió matar al rey de edolas y a todos sus seguidores, tomando el control de este mundo, pero eso a bardock no le pareció bien por lo que decidió marcharse del lugar junto a los que estaban de su lado, y de esa manera el y los suyos se asentaron en este lugar para vivir de forma tranquila.

" y esa es nuestra historia de como llegamos a este lugar "-dijo bardock tras finalizar su historia

Goku estaba sorprendido de cuan distintos fueron esos acontecimientos comparados a los de linea temporal, pero ahora estaba bastante contento de saber que su familia no era partidaria de la violencia sin sentido y eso le hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

" todo es muy distinto de mi linea temporal "-respondió goku

" ¿ como de grande es la diferencia entre mi historia y la tuya ? "-preguntaba bardock curioso

" enorme "-respondió este con una sonrisa y se dispuso a relatarle su historia

Conforme goku les contaba la historia de su vida, su madre la cual habia terminado de cocinar se sentó para escuchar también.

Estos estaban sorprendidos de las aventuras que goku vivió, su madre lloraba feliz al escuchar que nunca estuvo realmente solo, ya que siempre habia gente a su lado

Pero la cosa se puso tensa cuando goku les explico sobre el destino que su raza habia sufrido a manos de freezer y de como el se enfrento a freezer en un combate encarnizado y del cual el salio victorioso gracias a que despertó el super saiyajin, pero a costa de la vida de su mejor amigo.

Después les explico sobre los androides y cell y de como termino en el otro mundo.

Bardock estaba pálido, ya que no sabia que freezer tenia otras formas ¿ que hubiera sido de ellos si se hubiera transformado ? La respuesta estaba muy clara...la muerte de su raza.

" menuda vida mas intensa que has tenido hijo mio "-decía gine mientras le acariciaba el hombro a goku

" es cierto pero no cambiaría nada, ya que gracias a todas esas cosas soy la persona que soy hoy dia "-respondió este con una sonrisa llena de nostalgia

Gine al ver esa sonrisa, solo le abrazo de forma muy maternal y este se dejo querer ya que por primera vez pudo sentir lo que era el amor y el calor de una madre.

" bueno, dejemos las historias por el momento y comamos "-dijo gine con una palmada y una sonrisa en su rostro

Y toda la familia y toma, se sentaron en la mesa para comer

 **GREMIO DE FAIRY TAIL DE EDOLAS...**

En el gremio, lucy y wendy sintieron la pelea de goku y bardock como si de una montaña rusa se tratase.

Ellas al poder sentir el ki, podían decir mas o menos lo que estaba ocurriendo a los otros, al inicio parecía la pelea igualada, luego fue como si el rival tomase ventaja durante unos instantes, y finalmente goku se impuso a su rival.

Todos respiraron tranquilos al saber que goku pudo ganar, pero el no regresaba y eso les tenia un poco preocupados

" ¿ que debe estar pasando ? "-se preguntaba la edo lucy

" no tengo ni idea, pero si aun no regresa debe haber un buen motivo para ello "-respondía lucy a su contra-parte de edolas

Wendy se sentía triste ya que le habia dicho algo muy duro a goku antes de que se marchara a la pelea

" papa...regresa por favor..."-decía wendy en voz baja con lagrimas en los ojos

La edo wendy al ver a su versión pequeña en ese estado se acerco y le acaricio la cabeza

"no te preocupes mini yo, el no es el tipo de persona que se enfade por ello ¿verdad ? "-le dijo edo wendy

Wendy al escuchar eso se tranquilizo un poco y solo pudo asentir

 **CASA DE LOS PADRES DE GOKU...**

Después de haber comido, goku se puso en pie y dijo algo que sorprendio a todos

" voy a hacerle una visita al rey vegeta "-dijo este como si no fuera nada del otro mundo

" !¿ que estas diciendo kakaroto ?! "-dijo bardock sorprendido

" quiero ver si realmente es de la misma forma que su hijo "-respondió goku

" oh ! Dijiste que en tu mundo el príncipe y tu eran rivales "-dijo gine recordando lo que goku les contó antes

" exacto, y si realmente son parecidos, puede que podamos terminar las cosas de manera pacifica "-dijo goku recordando al vegeta orgulloso pero amable en el fondo de su mundo

Y con eso dicho y notando el ki del vegeta de este mundo uso el tele-transporte para ir allá

 **CERCA DEL CASTILLO...**

En las cercanías del castillo, tres personas las cuales estaban paseando y inspeccionando el enorme objeto que estaba expuesto y custodiado por varios saiyajins

" así que es eso de lo que hablabas "-la que dijo eso era emilia

" esos tipos parecen muy fuertes "-este era gajeel

" eso es parte de lo que fue absorbido de magnolia, si podemos usar magia sobre ello, volverá a la normalidad "-explicaba mystogan

La razón por la que emilia y gajeel, se encontraban con el, era por que cuando goku se adentro al anima, el los encontró en el lugar y después de explicarles la situación hicieron equipo.

 **CASTILLO DEL REY...**

En el interior del castillo, goku apareció repentinamente junto a vegeta, sorprendiendo a todos y poniéndolos en estado de alerta

Vegeta el cual estaba sorprendido por la aparición repentina, al fijarse bien en el se dio cuente que era kakaroto

" !¿ ka-kakaroto ?! "-pregunto sorprendido vegeta

" hey vegeta cuanto tiempo. ¿ o no ? Jejejeje esto de los mundos paralelos es confuso a veces "-saludaba goku a vegeta de forma tranquila

Vegeta se sorprendio por una de las cosas dichas por kakaroto

" ¿ _dijo mundos paralelos ?...eso es interesante "-_ pensó vegeta rápidamente al escuchar lo dicho

Goku se acerco al rey el cual lo estaba inspeccionando desde su llegada

" hola soy goku, pero también me conocen como kakaroto "-saludo goku de forma normal

Uno de los soldados se enfado por la forma tan formal y irrespetuosa en que le hablo al rey vegeta, pero este con su mano hizo gesto de que no hiciera nada

" ya veo...ciertamente eres exactamente igual a ese gamberro, pero tu eres mas fuerte "-respondió el rey vegeta mientras se mecía la barba

" creo que eso ya lo sabes bien, ya que sus socuters les mostraron mi poder "-dijo goku con una sonrisa llena de confianza

"! JAJAJAJAJA ! Me gusta tu sinceridad chico ¿ por que no te unes a mi ? Seguro que entre los dos podríamos conquistar el universo "-le propuso el rey vegeta con una sonrisa

" no gracias, no me interesan esas cosas "-negó rápidamente la propuesta goku

" ¿ acaso no eres saiyajin ? Deberías ser mas ambicioso chico "-le decía el rey

" lo que sea...mi razón de venir es por que quiero pedirte dos cosas "-le dijo goku el cual no quería hablar mas de ese tema

" dos cosas eh...,te escucho "-con un gesto con su mano el rey le insto a hablar

" la primera es que me gustaría recuperar esas lacrimas gigantes, ya que mi gente se encuentra en su interior "-goku le explico su primer pedido

" ¿ y el segundo ? "-pregunto el rey pero el ya sabia cual seria la segunda propuesta

" parece que ya te diste cuenta, pero aun así lo diré...no inicies una guerra contra los tuyos "-le dijo goku aun sabiendo que el rey ya esperaba eso

Un pequeño espacio de silencio se formo, mientras goku y el rey vegeta se miraban el uno al otro a los ojos y después de ese pequeño espacio de silencio, el rey fue el primero en hablar

" lo siento chico, pero tengo que negarme a tus propuestas "-el rey se negó

" haaaa...ya sabia que seria de esta forma, pero ¿ podrías decirme el motivo ? "-pregunto goku después soltar un suspiro

" sobre tu primera propuesta, es para contentar al pueblo y sobre la segunda...no puedo dejar a rebeldes campar a sus anchas "-le explico brevemente los motivos de su negación

" ¿ aun si por ello causas miles de muertes ? "-pregunto goku ahora con rostro serio

" morirán con honor "-respondió muy serio el rey

Goku solo se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a marchar, pero antes le dijo una ultima cosa al rey vegeta

" realmente eres igual a tu hijo "-dijo goku como ultimas palabras al rey

Pero cuando estaba por marchar, vegeta le detuvo ya que quería preguntarle algunas cosas

" oye kakaroto ¿ como es que sabias sobre mi ? "-pregunto vegeta

" eso es porque el tu de mi mundo y yo eramos rivales "-le respondió goku

" _así que en el otro mundo yo tenia suficiente poder como para estar de igual a igual con el...interesante..."_ \- pensaba vegeta mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa malvada

Goku se quedo mirando al nappa con pelo y este estaba un poco nervioso ya que no sabia el por que le estaba mirando y en ese momento goku le mostró una media sonrisa y mientras le señalaba con el dedo le dijo a nappa

" tu en mi mundo estabas calvo y fuiste derrotado por mi "-le dijo goku al nappa con pelo

" ¿ ca-calvo ? ¿ derrotado por ti ? "-decía nappa el cual estaba confuso

" y te diré una cosa mas...el que te mato fue el "-dijo goku mientras señalaba a vegeta y este se señalaba a si mismo

Y con eso dicho goku desapareció del palacio, regresando a la casa de sus padres

 **CASA DE LOS PADRES DE GOKU...**

" como fue todo "-pregunto bardock

" fue inútil "-respondió goku encogiéndose de hombros

" ese hombre es muy cabezota "-decía gine

" la guerra esta por comenzar, mejor que os preparéis para ella "-les dijo goku con rostro serio

Bardock el cual estaba en silencio mirando por la ventana, con un rostro el cual se podia ver la tristeza reflejada dijo

" con que así es como terminan las cosas...debí haberlo matado cuando tuve la oportunidad..."-decía bardock mientras apretaba el puño

" tu forma de pensar es la correcta, por lo que no te mortifiques, el que esta errado en su forma de pensar es el rey vegeta, no lo olvides "-le decía goku para que no perdiera su rumbo

Bardock miro a su hijo, y con una pequeña sonrisa le respondió

" gracias "-dijo bardock con una pequeña sonrisa a goku

" oh1 eso es inusual, el no suele sonreír a nadie y menos agradecerle, parece que le caíste bien kakaroto "-decía raditz en tono de burla

" ! Que dices raditz ! Yo también puedo sonreír y decir gracias aveces "-se quejaba bardock sonrojado

Todos rieron ante tal escena, pero goku ya habia estado demasiado tiempo en este lugar y debía regresar con los suyos

" bueno, yo tengo que regresar para contarles lo ocurrido a mis compañeros, pero cuando llegue la hora estaré de vuestro lado en este conflicto "-se despedía goku de su familia

Su madre se acerco a el y le dio un gran abrazo lleno de cariño y ternura y goku le devolvió el abrazo

" regresa pronto ¿ vale ? Te preparare una rica comida "-le decía gine de manera que parecía que goku se fuese a la guerra

" claro madre, la próxima vez traeré a mi hija y mis amigas para que las conozcan "-decía goku con una sonrisa

Y de esa forma se despidió de su familia y regreso al gremio para contarles lo que estaba por suceder ya que la guerra se avecinaba y mucha sangre correría ese dia

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Esto ya esta tocando a su fin, creo que como mucho serán dos capítulos mas y el arco finalizara...¿ que les gustaría que fuera lo próximo ?**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA !**


	47. Chapter 47 ARCO DE EDOLAS PARTE-8

**Penúltimo capitulo de arco para conmemorar los 1500 comentarios !**

* * *

 **HADES : jajajaja las cosas están que arden y todo se decidirá entre este capitulo y el próximo**

 **Agradecimientos especiales para : por darme varias ideas para la historia**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 38 :ARCO DE EDOLAS PARTE-8**

* * *

Después de haberse despedido de sus padres, goku regreso al gremio de fairy tail de edolas, cuando llego vio que muchos tenían rostros de alivio al verle regresar sin heridas, lo cual confundió pero alegro al mismo tiempo a goku

" hola, ya regrese "-saludo goku con una sonrisa despreocupada a todos

Todos al ver esa sonrisa, se abalanzaron sobre el y le inundaron a preguntas, pero una persona no se acerco y esa era wendy la cual estaba mirándole desde lejos, y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, wendy agacho la cabeza ya que se sentía mal por lo que le dijo la noche anterior

Goku al verla en ese estado, aparto a la gente y fue donde wendy, agachándose un poco para estar cara a cara con ella y con una sonrisa paternal le pregunta

" ¿ que es lo que te ocurre ? "-preguntaba goku con voz suave

Ella lentamente alzo su rostro y al ver esa sonrisa paternal en el rostro de goku sus lagrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos y entre sollozos le dijo

"yo...yo...siento lo que dije la noche anterior...realmente no me siento de esa manera... "-wendy mientras intentaba no llorar se sinceraba con goku

Goku realmente sabia de que hablaba ella, ya que esas palabras le dieron muy hondo, pero no lo tomo realmente en serio ya que sabia que wendy solo estaba haciendo una rabieta por la tensión del momento ya que en el fondo no era mas que una niña.

Goku le puso la mano en la cabeza y la acaricio de forma tierna y suave

" lo se mi niña, se que no habia malicia en tus palabras "-le respondió goku con cariño

Wendy que no podia soportarlo mas, se lanzo a los brazos de goku y rompió a llorar muy fuerte, sacando todo lo que tenia en su interior y goku le palmeaba la espalda de forma suave.

Después de que wendy dejase de llorar, se seco las lagrimas y le miro con unos ojos llenos de una nueva resolución lo cual intrigo a goku

" aun no me siento lista para poder llamarte papa, ya que no soy digna de hacerlo...pero cuando cuando sea mas fuerte y sienta que puedo decirlo con orgullo, te aseguro que gritare frente a todo el mundo "soy la hija de son goku " y así poder pararme a tu lado como tal "-dijo wendy apretando su pequeño puño con una mirada llena de motivación y firmeza

Eso puso una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro de goku el cual se puso en pie y le dijo

" estaré esperando que ese dia llegue pronto "-respondió este muy orgulloso por la nueva determinación de su hija

Y Los dos se sonrieron el uno al otro.

Todos estaban contentos de que se arreglase ese malentendido entre los dos, pero aun quedaban cosas que discutir, por lo que las dos lucy se acercaron a goku y le preguntaron

" goku ¿ como te fue con tu encuentro con los saiyajin ? "-pregunto lucy la cual parecía impaciente por saber

" ¿ los derrotaste ? "-pregunto edo lucy emocionada por saber

Goku agarro una silla y se sentó,luego miro hacia donde estaba mira y le dijo

" mira ¿ podrías prepararme algo para comer ? Estoy hambriento "-le pidió goku a mira la cual asintió y fue hacia la cocina

" y ¿bien ? Que ocurrió, ya que sentimos que peleaste con alguien "-pregunto nuevamente lucy

" es largo de explicar, por lo que os resumiré todo. Con el que pelee fue mi padre y después de eso fui a hacerle una visita al rey vegeta y pronto estallara una guerra "-resumió goku los eventos ocurridos

Todos se quedaron congelados, sin saber que caras poner ante lo dicho por goku, ya que en su super resumen dijo cosas como padre y guerra.

Cuando al fin procesaron la información todos gritaron al mismo tiempo

!¿ QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ?!

" !¿ que pasa con ese resumen ?! Explícate bien ! "-le gritaba edo lucy y todos asentían

" bien, cuando fui para ver quien era el que quería encontrarse conmigo, resulto que era mi padre "-intentaba explicar goku

" pero ¿ no me dijiste que tu padre murió cuando tu planeta fue destruido ? "-preguntaba lucy confusa

" y así fue, o al menos en mi linea temporal, ya que parece que mi familia de este lugar es de una linea temporal diferente a la mía en muchos aspectos "- intentaba explicar goku pero eso confundía a todos aun mas

" ¿ entonces que ocurrió después ? "-edo wendy preguntaba muy curiosa

" bueno...terminamos peleando y luego de eso fuimos a comer para hablar, por cierto mi madre cocina muy bien "-les dijo goku como si eso fuera importante

Goku al ver las caras de todos continuo con la historia

" luego de saber como llegaron a edolas, fui a hacerle una visita al rey vegeta, pero tal y como su hijo es un cabezota y al final las cosas terminaron con una declaración de guerra por su parte "-termino de contar goku su historia resumida

Todo el mundo tenia un rostro de no entender de como una visita al rey pudo terminar en una declaración de guerra.

Mientras todo el mundo estaba confuso, mira llego con la comida y se la sirvió a goku el cual se lo agradeció con una sonrisa la cual sonrojo a mirajane.

Edo lucy nerviosa, golpeo la mesa y le grito a goku

" !¿ piensas que es momento de estar comiendo tan tranquilo ?! ! Una guerra esta por comenzar ! "-gritaba edo lucy

" no me grites, ya se bien que pasara, yo estaba allí "-goku con una gota de sudor en la cabeza le decía lo obvio

" que pasa con el... Acaso tiene nervios de acero o que "-decía edo wendy sorprendida por la nula reacción de goku

" el ponerse nerviosos no cambiara nada, ademas tengo que preocuparme de otras cosas "-les decía goku mientras comía

Goku dejo de comer por unos instantes y miro hacia la puerta, y con una sonrisa dijo

" ahora todos ya están aquí, por lo que una ven entren podemos planear nuestro próximo movimiento "-dijo goku el cual se puso a comer nuevamente

Eso confundió a todos, por lo que lucy y wendy se concentraron y fue cuando sintieron varios ki que se acercaban

" ¿ de quien son esos ki que se acercan ? "-pregunto lucy

" son bastante familiares "-dijo wendy

" cuando lleguen lo sabréis "-dijo goku sin dejar de comer

" oye yo ¿ quien se acerca ? "-pregunto edo lucy a su otro yo

" son cuatro ki los que se acercan, pero por la velocidad en que lo hacen debe ser con algún tipo de vehículo o algo similar "-le explico lucy a su versión de edolas

Cuando lucy dijo sobre un vehículo, edo lucy rápidamente pensó en una persona

" ese debe de ser natsu "-dijo edo lucy

Naysu al escuchar su nombre se señalo a si mismo con rostro confuso, pero edo juvia hablo

" no tu, sino el nuestro, natsu fireball "-dijo edo juvia

" ! Oh ! Que nombre mas genial tiene mi yo de este mundo "-decía natsu emocionado

Después de unos minutos, se pudo escuchar un vehículo, y todos menos goku salieron a la calle y se podia ver a un chico con el mismo rostro que natsu . Lleva gafas de color marrón, que a menudo se coloca en la cabeza. Su traje consiste en una chaqueta de cuero roja con un ribete blanco en los laterales de su cuello y su área de tirantes. Correas blancas del brazo se encuentran en el área de sus bíceps. La chaqueta también tiene una correa del cinturón en el que se dejó un cinturón blanco que cuelga. Además, las áreas de la muñeca de las mangas están dotados con diseños de fuego. Lleva pantalón azul marino con una correa de cinturón donde se ve con un cinturón blanco. También es visto con zapatos marrones.

" lucy tengo algo que hablar con ustedes "-dijo edo natsu con voz seria

" si es sobre la guerra, ya lo sabemos, y también sabemos que traes varios visitantes "-le dijo edo lucy lo que dejo a edo natsu con rostro sorprendido

" ¿co-como sabes incluso sobre las personas que vienen conmigo ? "-pregunto este sorprendido

" jeje, tenemos a alguien muy increíble de nuestro lado en estos momentos, por lo que entra con los que vinieron contigo "-respondió edo lucy orgullosa

En el momento que edo natsu dejo el vehículo su personalidad cambio y se volvió un miedoso,lo cual molesto al natsu normal y le gritaba cosas a su versión edo

Por otro lado los visitantes los cuales trajo edo natsu bajaron del vehículo y en cuanto lucy y wendy los vieron se alegraron ya que eran una nueva fuerza a tomar en cuenta

En el momento que wendy vio a emilia, corrió a ella y emilia muy feliz al ver a wendy la atrapo en sus brazos y las dos se dieron un gran abrazo cariñoso.

Luego salieron mystogan el cual ya no ocultaba su rostro, lo cual puso en guardia a lucy y natsu pero emilia les dijo que no peleasen que habia una explicación para ello

Por ultimo salio gajeel el cual fue sorprendido por todas las versiones edo y estaba confuso pero aun así todos entraron al gremio donde goku les estaba esperando

En el momento que entraron, emilia la cual vio a goku sentado comiendo tranquilamente, se sintió al fin a salvo y relajada lo cual hizo que sus ojos se llenasen de lagrimas cosa que sorprendio a wendy y lucy las cuales nunca hasta ahora habian visto a emilia tan vulnerable

Goku siendo goku, les saludo con un gesto con su mano con una sonrisa en su rostro como era común en el, eso hizo que emilia corriera hacia el y ignorando a la pobre megumin la cual estaba al lado de goku comiendo, salto a sus brazos cosa que incluso goku no se esperaba de ella.

Wendy la cual estaba confusa pregunto a gajeel

" ¿ que-que le ocurre a emilia-nee ? Nunca la habia visto de esa manera "-preguntaba wendy sorprendida al ver a una emilia frágil

" no te sorprendas niña, después de ver lo que son capaces esos tipos, incluso yo estoy asustado "-respondió gajeel el cual de solo recordar a los saiyajins sus manos temblaban

" ¿ hablas de los saiyajins ? "-dijo lucy

" ¿ conocéis a esos monstruos ? "-pregunto gajeel

" yo también me encontré con uno de ellos y también lo pase muy mal, por lo que entiendo la reacción de emilia y la tuya, pero al parecer todos ya conocíamos a los saiyajin "-explicaba lucy

" ¿ como es eso de que ya les conocíamos ? "-preguntaba gajeel confuso

Lucy con una sonrisa señalo a goku y entonces tanto gajeel como mistogan miraron varias veces entre goku y lucy hasta que ella asintió a sus caras confusas lo cual los hizo gritar de sorpresa

Los edo fairy tail sintieron que esas reacciones eran normales y asintieron felices todos a la vez al saber que ellos no eran raros al haberse sorprendido la primera vez

Después de un rato y que emilia parecía haberse calmado después de que goku la abrazara durante un rato ella al fin le hablo

" nunca habia sentido tanto miedo en mi vida...incluso cuando petelgeuce me persiguió en mi mundo no sentí ese terror "-decía emilia que apretaba la camisa de goku

" jajajaja, es cierto que los que están cerca del castillo desprende una gran cantidad de maldad "-reía goku

Emilia le miro mal y le dijo molesta

" !¿ no tiene gracia sabes?! Por unos instantes cuando nos perseguían pensé que seria el fin "-decía emila poniendo un rostro lindo de enfado

Goku sin perder su sonrisa le dijo

" quieres saber un secreto "-le dijo goku en voz baja al oído a emilia cosa que la sorprendio ya que el aliento de goku le hizo cosquillas en su oreja elfica

" ¿ que-que podría ser ese secreto ? "-dijo esta un poco nerviosa y sonrojada con su corazón latiendo muy fuerte

" yo también soy un saiyajin "-le dijo goku muy suave

Emilia repentinamente se congelo en el lugar y le miraba con rostro neutral mientras le señalo con un dedo tembloroso, a lo cual goku asintió, ella miro hacia wendy y lucy las cuales al ver su rostro deducieron que goku le habia contado sobre su origen y asintieron .

!¿ EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH ?!

El grito de sorpresa de emilia hizo que todos asintieran nuevamente en conjunto

Goku reía muy fuerte por la divertida reacción de emilia ante lo que goku le habia contado, eso hizo que el rostro de emilia se pusiera todo rojo, y al verlo reír de esa manera se puso a atacarle de forma cómica persiguiéndole por el gremio

Después de la escena cómica y el regaño de emilia, goku miro donde estaba mystogan y le dijo

" oye mistela, ¿ te quedan aun de esas píldoras ? "-pregunto goku pronunciando mal el nombre como siempre

" ! Quien diablos es ese ! A ver si recuerdas ya mi nombre...pero bueno, si aun me quedan ¿ necesitas que se las de a natsu,lucy y wendy ? "-pregunto mystogan

" dásela solo a natsu, wendy y lucy no las necesitan ya que esto les vendrá bien para que se acostumbren al uso del ki "-respondió goku con una sonrisa

Las dos implicadas se estremecieron, ya que sabían que cuando goku decía la palabra entrenamiento, eso significaba que las dos pasarían un infierno

Mystogan se acerco a natsu y le dio una pequeña píldora, la cual este se trago rápidamente, y unos segundos después, natsu con una risa malvada disparo una poderosa llamarada hacia el techo del gremio mientras reía como un loco y los miembros del gremio intentaban detenerlo

Goku con una palmada, hizo que todos le mirasen y entonces hablo

" ahora que natsu recupero su magia, es hora de que les cuente mi plan para liberar a nuestros compañeros "-dijo goku mirando a todos

" ¿ como haremos eso ? "-pregunto lucy

" según lo que me dijo mystogan la gente atrapada puede regresar si aplicamos magia en las lacrimas por lo que ahora que natsu recupero su magia podemos hacerlo "-explicaba goku

" ¿ quieres que haga eso yo solo ? "-decía natsu señalándose a si mismo

" no seras solo tu, ya que en mi plan también están emilia,gajeel y megumin "-dijo goku mientras señalaba a cada uno

Megumin al escuchar su nombre, puso una cara de no entender mientras miraba a goku mientras se señalaba a si misma

" ¿ yo-yo también estoy incluida ? "-preguntaba megumin nerviosa

" claro que si, ya que tu usas la magia que reside en tu cuerpo y no la del ambiente, por eso mismo eres clave junto a natsu,gajeel y emilia "-le decía goku

Todos estaban hablando sobre el plan de goku ya que parecía algo muy temerario, pero para goku ese plan era una muy buena idea

" oye, oye ¿ por que lucy nee y yo no podemos participar en ese plan ? "-preguntaba wendy mientras le daba tirones de la camisa a goku

" eso es por que ustedes tienen algo muy importante que hacer, pero luego de que lo hagan pueden unirse a ellos "-le dijo goku con una sonrisa que demostraba que tenia algo en mente

Luego de eso goku y los demas afinaron el plan para que no hubieran problemas o imprevistos en el momento de la ejecución de dicho plan.

 **CASTILLO DEL REY**

El rey vegeta habia llamado a sus tropas de élite y ahora estaban todos formados en el patio interior del castillo, esperando las ordenes de su rey el cual estaba en el balcón mirando con orgullo a sus mejores guerreros de élite.

" mis guerreros de élite, gracias por acudir a mi llamado tan rápido. Os he llamado por que mañana iremos a guerra y os estaréis preguntando quien es el necio que osa levantarse en armas contra nosotros "-gritaba el rey vegeta a sus soldados los cuales al escuchar lo ultimo comenzaron a reír

" el estúpido que osa rebelarse ante notros no es ni mas ni menos que uno de los nuestros, y todos conocéis su nombre y es bardock el cual una vez junto a mi desafió valientemente a freezer pero ahora no esta de nuestro lado ya que el piensa que debemos tratar mas amablemente a los humanos débiles de este mundo "-explicaba el rey vegeta y una vez mas sus guerreros de élite rompieron a reír

" mañana el y los suyos vendrán...pero nosotros los aplastaremos con todo nuestro poder para que este mundo sepa que quien desafía a la raza saiyajin, ya sea uno de nosotros o cualquier otro, terminara aplastado sin contemplación ni misericordia "-mientras el rey vegeta decía eso ultimo apretaba los puños con fuerza y alzaba sus brazos al cielo

Los guerreros de élite gritaron en coro ante el discurso de su rey y en sus rostros se podia ver la emoción de poder aplastar a sus enemigos, ya fueran de su misma especie o no, algo muy típico de los saiyajins

Ya todo estaba decidido y el dia de mañana la guerra estallaría de forma inevitable en este mundo

 **DÍA DE LA GUERRA**

Goku junto al grupo que habia seleccionado, estaban preparados para marchar hacia el lugar donde su familia esperaba, los miembros de edo fairy tail no participarían en la guerra ya que seguro morirían todos.

Al principio muchos se quejaron sobre ello ya que ellos pensaban que al ser este su mundo debían protegerlo, pero después de que goku les propusiera enfrentar a lucy y wendy y perdieran muy fácil contra ellas, se resignaron a quedarse ya que si no fueron capaces de vencer a esas dos ¿ como podrían vencer a los saiyajin ? Estaba claro que si no escuchaban lo que goku les decía morirían rápidamente.

Todos se agarraron a goku y este se transporto hacia donde bardock y sus guerreros esperaban, en el momento que aparecieron, los que no sabían de eso se pusieron en guardia rápidamente, pero bardock los detuvo y les dijo que era kakarotto, al principio sospecharon ya que el kakarotto que ellos conocían era por decirlo de algún modo...un tipo todos le miraron bien realmente si parecía serlo pero su personalidad estaba diferente de lo que ellos conocían, aun así al verlo tan calmado pensaron que al fin le hicieron entrar en razón

Cuando goku presento a su madre a las chicas, gine se puso muy feliz al ver que su hijo estaba rodeado de chicas bonitas, pero lo que la hizo muy feliz fue el saber que tenia una nieta, aunque solo fuera adoptiva.

Gine estaba completamente emocionada por las chicas, pero por otro lado estaba megumin y natsu los cuales estaban con la tensión por las nubes al ver a bardock y raditz

" !wooooooo, men tienes un aspecto muy rudo ! "-gritaba natsu emocionado al ver a raditz

" cla-claro..."-raditz estaba medio incomodo y no sabia como contestar al emocionado natsu

Por otro lado, megumin miraba a bardock con estrellitas en los ojos

" ! Increíble, increíble ! ! Sois muy casi idénticos pero tu desprendes un aura de tipo duro y tu mirada es como quien esta mirando basura frente a el ! "-decía megumin la cual estaba encantada con la mirada seria de bardock

Bardock al no saber que decir solo la miro como suele hacer normalmente pero eso causo que un escalofrío de emoción recorriera todo el cuerpo de megumin la cual estaba muy feliz de ver a un tipo rudo con la cara de goku

Las chicas que se dieron cuenta de eso se acercaron y miraron al pobre bardock el cual ya se sentía incomodo por ello y mas aun al ver como lucy,emilia y wendy le miraban ya que esos ojos no eran de alguien que tiene miedo, mas bien eran ojos llenos de respeto, y muchas cosas mas las cuales no diré...

Gine por algún motivo se divertía al ver a su marido el cual normalmente era bastante frío, sentirse incomodo por un pequeño grupo de chicas, y reía por ello

Las chicas llamaron a goku y le hicieron ponerse al lado de su padre, y la diferencia entre ellos dos era la mirada y la cicatriz, pero a lucy se le ocurrió una cosa

" goku, piensa por un momento que wendy o alguna de nosotras esta en peligro de muerte "-le dijo lucy a goku

Goku asintió y intento pensar en esa situación, y lucy logro su objetivo, el cual era hacer que goku pusiera un rostro y mirada seria, lo cual hizo a las chicas emocionarse mas de la cuenta al ver a los dos que eran iguales con esas miradas, la única diferencia era la cicatriz de bardock. Gine estaba muy feliz al ver cuanto se parecían los dos y aplaudía emocionada

Después de unas cuantas estupideces por parte de natsu y megumin, todos ya estaban listos para ir a la guerra, goku estaba preocupado por que su madre también vendría pero después de que bardock le dijera que de quien debía preocuparse era por los otros saiyajin, cosa que dejo a goku confuso al no entender, todos después de hacer una cadena con goku como base, se tele-portaron al lugar donde se sentían los ki de los soldados del rey vegeta.

 **CAMPO DE BATALLA...**

Cuando goku junto a todos llegaron al lugar, se podia ver a unos cuantos cientos de saiyajins de élite formados perfectamente ante sus ojos y uno de ellos tenia en su mano una esfera de ki

" ¿ que es esa esfera ? "-preguntaba emilia

" eso es una luna artificial "-respondió goku

" ¿ luna artificial ? "-preguntaron aun mas confusos sus compañeros

" eso mismo niños, esa luna artificial es usada por nosotros los saiyajin cuando no hay luna llena o es de dia "-respondió bardock a las dudas de todos

Goku ya esperaba eso por lo que simplemente lo ignoro y les dijo

" natsu,emilia,megumin y tu también rey misterio, en cuanto lancen esa esfera hacia el cielo corran al interior del castillo para liberar a nuestros amigos ¿ entendido ? "-les ordeno goku

Todos asintieron a sus orden, pero mystogan se quejaba por que nunca recordaba su nombre

El rey vegeta se dirigió a sus soldados de élite y dio una orden

" lancen la luna artificial ahora "-ordeno el rey vegeta a su soldado

El soldado lanzo la esfera al cielo y con un gesto hizo que la esfera estallara y se expandiera, poco segundos después el cambio en ellos comenzó

Lentamente todos los soldados de élite del rey vegeta empezaron a transformarse en ozarus, los que no conocían esto en el bando de goku estaban con las bocas muy abiertas al ver a esos enormes y amenazantes simios gigantes frente a ellos, pero goku les ordeno que ea el momento de entrar al castillos y sin perder tiempo, los cuatro corrieron para iniciar su infiltración

Goku ya habia previsto esto por lo que les pidió a los del bando de bardock el cortarse las colas para no transformarse ya que si lo hacían, este mundo no seria capaz de soportar una batalla entre simios gigantes y el contador de muertes de personas inocentes se dispararía

Bardock el cual no sabia la razón por la que goku les pidió que se cortasen sus colas le pregunto

" ¿ y ahora que hacemos ? Ellos tienen la ventaja "-preguntaba bardock a goku el cual parecía estar muy calmado

Goku le miro y le dio una sonrisa confiada y miro a lucy y wendy

" chicas, es nuestro turno "-les dijo goku a las dos las cuales aun asustadas asintieron

Goku junto a lucy y wendy, corrieron hacia los flancos de los saiyajins de élite los cuales aun estaban con su proceso de transformación y creando en sus manos un kienzan (el disco cortador de krilin ) lo lanzaron hacia las colas de los ozarus, cortándolas y haciendo que estos regresaran a sus estados normales

Una vez su trabajo estaba terminado, goku mando a las dos hacia el interior del castillo para ayudar a los otros ya que en este lugar ya no eran de ayuda.

El rey vegeta estaba muy molesto por lo que acababa de suceder ya que sus planes se habian ido al la basura, pero mientras apretaba sus puños y dientes por la rabia y frustración, vio que lucy y wendy se dirigían hacia el interior del castillo.

Eso enfureció aun mas al rey vegeta el cual se lanzo a atacarlas en venganza por lo ocurrido, pero goku no permitiría eso y cuando estaba al punto de golpearlas, goku agarro el brazo del rey vegeta y con un gesto de su cabeza ordeno a las chicas que continuaran su camino

" tuuuu...maldito...sabia que serias una molestia desde el momento en que nos-"-pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que goku le dio un rodillazo en el estomago que hizo que el rey vegeta escupiera sangre por la boca

" si vuelves a intentar dañar a alguien querido para mi, te destruiré y ni el recuerdo quedara de ti "-le decía goku con un rostro como si ante el solo hubiera basura

El rey sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo al ver los ojos de goku, los cuales le transmitían que no mentía y que estaba dispuesto a eso y mucho mas por proteger a esas chicas

Aun lejos, la familia de goku y los saiyajins aliados sintieron la frialdad que transmitía goku y eso les hizo pensar que tenían suerte de que estuviera de su lado y no como enemigo

" hijo detente "-bardock le pidió a goku que se detuviera por alguna razón

" ¿ hablas enserio ? Esta es la oportunidad para terminar con esta estupidez "-respondió goku el cual no soltaba el agarre aun

Bardock le puso una mano en el hombro y le respondió

" déjame las cosas a mi "-le dijo goku mirándole a los ojos

Goku al ver los ojos serios y decididos de su padre, solo suspiro y soltó al rey vegeta

" si las cosas se descontrolan intervendré ¿ entendido ? "-dijo goku el cual aun estaba molesto por las acciones del rey vegeta

Bardock solo pudo asentir ante las palabras de goku el cual estaba bastante molesto

Goku regreso donde su madre y los otros se encontraban y se podia ver a gine intentando calmarlo frotándole la espalda

Bardock el cual estaba frente a frente con el rey vegeta mientras le señalaba con el dedo grito

" ! Por las leyes de nuestro pueblo te desafió a un combate por el trono ! "-grito bardock

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante el reto repentino de bardock pero el que mas fue el rey el cual no se esperaba este giro de los acontecimientos

Y el duelo por el trono de edolas se decidirá por las reglas y leyes saiyajin

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Que decir, mi idea original era terminar las cosas en este capitulo, pero al ver que no paraban de venirme cosas nuevas mientras escribía, decidí parar y dejar el desenlace para el próximo capitulo**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA !**


	48. Chapter 48 ARCO DE EDOLAS- PARTE FINAL

**Hola a todos, buenos días,tardes o noches para todos ustedes, antes de iniciar con el capitulo me gustaría darles las gracias a todos ustedes que siguen esta historia ya sean los que la siguen desde el principio o los que se unieron ahora...GRACIAS.**

 **Ustedes saben que yo suelo agradecer bastante xD pero el ver que la historia a llegado tan lejos me hace muy feliz, todo esto se lo debo a ustedes que comentan cada capitulo y los que leen la historia sin falta.**

 **Después de este capitulo la historia quedara pausada durante un tiempo ya que tengo que ver todos los capítulos del arco de tenrou, realmente no se cuanto tardare en verlos, pero ya quería avisarles que la historia no estará abandonada.**

 **Creo que me he puesto muy pesado así que comencemos ya con el final de este arco.**

* * *

 **GUEST : si estas dispuesto a traducirlos bien, mándame un PM**

 **HADES : gracias por comentar en todas las historias, en este capitulo podrás verle y saber cual es su futuro**

 **GUEST 2 : siento que pienses eso, si no te gusta pues ¿ que quieres que te diga ? Cada persona es un mundo y para gustos colores.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 39 : ARCO DE EDOLAS-PARTE 9 - FINAL**

El desafió de bardock sobre el rey vegeta habia dejado a todos los presentes sin palabras.

es cierto que existe una ley antigua la cual dice que cualquiera puede desafiar al rey para poder quitarle el trono, pero hasta ahora nadie habia pensado en ello ya que el actual rey era el super saiyajin de las leyendas y seria estúpido desafiar ese poder.

Pero nadie contaba con bardock, ciertamente el también era el super saiyajin de las leyendas, pero hasta ahora no habia dado señal de querer en lo mas minino ser rey, pero las ultimas actividades del rey vegeta al parecer no eran de su agrado y se habia planteado el destronarle.

Bardock nunca se habia planteado ser rey, pero desde que su hijo de otro universo habia aparecido, su forma de pensar habia cambiado...¿ por que debemos actuar siempre como los malos ? Eso mortificaba a bardock y después de conocer a goku y escuchar como en su mundo los saiyajins habian sido exterminados le dio un nuevo impulso

" no debemos terminar como ellos"

Eso era lo que bardock tenia en mente, ya que si la cosa continuaba de esta manera, quizá no ahora, pero seguro que en un futuro la gente oprimida se revelaría contra ellos.

" no soy una buena persona ni pretendo serlo, pero tampoco puedo pasar por alto este hostigamiento hacia otra raza "

Bardock pensaba eso ya que ellos mismos habian sufrido por la tiranía de freezer y el hacerle lo mismo ahora a otra raza, seria estar al mismo nivel que lo que freezer les hizo a los suyos y al final todo terminaría con una rebelión

* * *

Por otro lado, los que habian entrado al castillo, corrían hacia las lacrimas para poder rescatar a sus compañeros, cuando se dieron cuenta de que dos mas se unían a ellos y esas dos eran lucy y wendy

" ! venimos para ayudarles ! "-decía lucy después de haberlos alcanzado y wendy asentía a sus palabras

" eso es genial, de esta forma sera todo mas rápido "-decía natsu con una sonrisa

" ¿ como están las cosa fuera ? "-preguntaba mystogan muy curioso

" parece que van a tener un duelo o algo así "-decía wendy con un tono de no entender bien la situación actual

" ! Un duelo ! ! Eso es super mega genial ! ¿ puedo dar media vuelta para poder ver el duelo ? "-megumin la cual tenia estrellas en los ojos preguntaba si podia regresar muy emocionada

" mejor ni lo intentes megumin, lo que esta por ocurrir allá sobrepasara todo lo que puedas imaginar "-le decía lucy con rostro cansado al imaginar el nivel estúpidamente alto de la pelea que tendrá lugar

Eso solo emocionaba aun mas a megumin la cual realmente estaba por detenerse y ir para presenciar la pelea allá afuera. Pero lucy la cual ya entendía mas o menos la forma de prensar de megumin, la agarro y la cargo bajo su brazo mientras esta pataleaba y se quejaba

Cuando llegaron a su destino, vieron que frente a ellos habian varios trozos de lacrima enormes los cuales habian sido extraídos de una aun muchísimo mas grande la cual no se encontraba en el lugar

" esto a sido cortado de una mucho mayor aun "-decía mystogan al tocar la parte cortada

" y donde podrá estar la parte mayor "-decía lucy la cual estaba intrigada

" ¿ y eso que importa ahora ? Primero veamos que hay dentro de estas "-decía natsu el cual ya tenia ganas de soltar su magia

Wendy la cual estaba impresionada por el tamaño de las lacrimas frente a ella, se fijo en que megumin

paria estar temblando y apretaba su bastón muy fuerte.

Wendy pensó que estaba nerviosa, por lo que se acerco a ella para darle ánimos y tranquilizarla, pero cuando se fijo bien vio que los ojos de megumin brillaban de un color carmesí muy intenso y esta murmuraba cosas las cuales no podia escuchar

" me-megumin...¿ estas bien ? "-preguntaba wendy preocupada

" ¿ puedo hacerlo explotar ya ? Enserio ¿ puedo o no ? Estoy en mi limite "-decía megumin con una mirada peligrosa la cual le dio un escalofrío a wendy

Fue cuando wendy entendió algo ; no era que megumin estuviera asustada o nerviosa, lo que realmente ocurría es que no podia aguantar mas sus ganas de soltar su magia y tenia el síndrome de abstinencia por ello...

Wendy pensó-" _esta chica es muy peligrosa en varios sentidos..._ "

Cuando mystogan dijo que ya era hora de liberar a los que estaban en las lacrimas, megumin emocionada dio un grito de emoción y comenzó a conjurar su hechizo sin perder un segundo

" _"Oscuridad más negra que lo negro y más oscura que lo oscuro, te ruego que te combines con mi profundo carmesí. La hora de despertar se acerca. Justicia, caída sobre el límite infalible, ¡aparece ahora como una distorsión intangible!_ _ **"**_

Todos al sentir que corrían peligro al ver la cantidad de poder reunido, se alejaron lo máximo posible del lugar y entonces, elevando su bastón al cielo

 _!_ _Explosió_ _n_ _!_ _!_ _ **"**_

lucy al sentir la cantidad absurda de poder mágico que se estaba por liberar,rápidamente y con un rostro lleno de tensión le ordeno a wendy con un grito

" ! Wendy crea una barrera de ki ya ! "

Wendy no pregunto nada, ya que la cara de lucy lo decía todo, y junto a ella crearon una barrera de ki para protegerse de la explosión inminente

y una enorme cúpula seguida de una onda expansiva lleno no el lugar y hizo temblar todo el castillo y

destruyendo una gran parte de el

Incluso los que estaban fuera del castillo, sintieron el temblor por la explosión

" esa chica realmente no mentía sobre su magia "-decía goku con una sonrisa en su rostro

" hi-hijo...¿que fue eso de ahora ? "-pregunta gine que ya no sabia que estaba ocurriendo

" digamos que una chica se emociono mas de la cuenta "-respondió goku con una sonrisa en su rostro dejando mas confusa a su madre

Una vez lanzada la explosión, megumin cayo al suelo como si de un árbol cortado se tratase, ella estaba con el rostro besando el suelo, pero por alguna razón se sentía muy bien

" jejejeje...la explosión de hoy fue de las mejores que he lanzado nunca, puede que este mal que yo lo diga pero creo que le daré un 10 de 10 "-decía megumin muy orgullosa de si misma mientras estaba tirada boca abajo en el suelo

Una vez el humo se habia disipado, lucy y wendy quitaron la barrera y se acercaron donde megumin se encontraba tirada como un pez fuera del agua

" eres una chiflada, podrías haberte contenido un poco "-le decía lucy un poco molesta

" fufufu, una explosión controlada no seria una explosión "-decía megumin orgullosa de sus explosiones

Eso saco una gota de sudor a todos que pensaron que esta chica era muy peligrosa

" lo que sea...levanta ya que esto aun no termina "-una lucy exasperada le decía eso a megumin

" ...perdona pero...¿ podrías escucharme un segundo ? "-preguntaba megumin con un tono muy sumiso

" ¿ que ? ¿ quieres decirme algo ? "-decía lucy la cual se temía algo por el tono de megumin

" veras...la cosa es, que cuando uso mi magia explosiva, no puedo moverme durante un rato como podrás ver...¿me cargarías en tu espalda por favor ? "- pedía megumin con tono suplicante a lucy

Lucy miro a megumin con ojos entrecerrados y pensó " _!que tan inútil puede ser eso !_ " pero ya no habia de otra por lo que cargo en su espalda a megumin y esta le agradeció de todo corazón

Pero mientras estos intercambiaban palabras, una nueva persona se unió a ellos, la cual estaba encerrada en la lacrima la cual megumin habia hecho estallar

" ¿ que-que fue lo que paso ? "-decía la persona en cuestión mientras se agarraba la cabeza

Todos al verla, se alegraron

! ERZAAAA !

Gritaron todos y corrieron hacia ella, la cual se sorprendio por lo repentino que fue eso y no entendía nada de nada

Cuando todos dejaron de abrazarla, ella pidió una explicación rápida de la situación, por lo que lucy le explico lo mas breve que pudo todo lo que habia pasado hasta el momento

Erza mas o menos habia entendido la situación tanto la de este lugar como la que estaba ocurriendo en el exterior, por lo que miro a todos y les dijo

" pues si goku lo dijo hay que el momento deberíamos ver quienes son los que están atrapados en estas lacrimas restantes "-dijo erza con sus brazos cruzados mientras miraba las lacrimas restantes

" pero el pensar que solo puede haber una persona en una lacrima tan enorme ¿ cuanto poder tienes erza ? Como que eso me molesta un poco..."-este era natsu quejándose del poder de erza

" cierra ya la boca cabeza de cerilla y pongamos manos a la obra que no tenemos todo el día "-lucy la cual aun cargaba a megumin le dijo eso a natsu

Erza la cual estaba curiosa por megumin, le pregunto a lucy

" oye lucy...¿ quien es la chica del parche y el sombrero en tu espalda ? "-pregunto erza curiosa

Cuando lucy estaba por decirle sobre megumin, esta que vio la oportunidad para hacer su presentación la hizo

" ! MI NOMBRE ES MEGUMIN ! ! SOY UNA ARCHIMAGO Y CONTROLO LA MAGIA EXPLOSIVA , LA MAS FUERTE DE LAS MAGIAS OFENSIVAS ! "

A erza le pareció muy lindo el como megumin intentaba hacerse la importante, lo cual causo que megumin se sonrojara al ver la reacción y la mirada de erza, por lo que se cubrió con su sombrero

Ahora que erza estaba con ellos, ella se encargaría de dar las ordenes, por lo que mirando las lacrimas restantes dijo

" terminemos con esto y busquemos la lacrima principal "-dijo erza con tono serio

Todos asintieron a su orden y se dispusieron a liberar a los que estaban en esas lacrimas encerrados, pero después de haberlo hecho fue lo mismo que con erza y en cada lacrima solo habia una persona y estos eran : gray, mirajane y juvia .

* * *

Por otro lado, pero no menos importante, la batalla por el titulo de rey de los saiyajin se estaba llevando a cabo en el exterior.

Pero primero remontémonos unos minutos antes del a estúpida explosión de megumin...

 **10 MINUTOS ANTES : EXTERIOR DEL CASTILLO**

Las reglas eran bastante simples y directas, algo muy típico de los saiyajin

1- estaba prohibido volar

2- sera un 1 vs 1 sin ningún tipo de ayuda

3- solo uno puede quedar en pie 

Las reglas eran bastante simples, pero fáciles de entender, justo como los saiyajin, algo que nadie podría negar

En estos momentos, cada uno estaba en su lado.

El rey vegeta estaba con sus soldados y se estaba quitando la la capa y la parte superior de la armadura y bardock estaba con su gente y familia haciendo lo mismo

" ¿ estas seguro de esto bardock ? "-preguntaba gine preocupada a su esposo

" con ese tipo no hay otra manera de arreglar las cosas, creo que esto es la manera mas rápida para evitar un derramamiento de sangre de nuestra gente "-respondió bardock el cual miraba a todos los que estaban de su lado

Cuando estos estaban hablando, repentinamente los soldados de élite del rey vegeta comenzaron a golpearse la armadura con el puño creando un ritmo mientras el rey vegeta se ponía en camino listo para el reto.

El sonido rítmico de los golpeteos en la armadura de los soldados,al parecer estaban consiguiendo su objetivo y eso era poner a los del lado de bardock nerviosos, y eso fue algo que bardock pudo notar, pero uno de ellos aun estaba demasiado calmado y ese como todos sabéis era goku el cual no estaba ni un poco sorprendido por eso

Cuando bardock estaba ya por ir hacia donde el rey vegeta esperaba, goku lo detuvo y le dijo

" antes de ir, deja que les de un aviso a esos tipos "-le dijo goku a bardock el cual estaba confuso por sus palabras

Goku camino hacia donde el rey vegeta esperaba de brazos cruzados y este se detuvo a unos 10 metros de el

" que se te ofrece ahora, hijo de bardock ¿ no me dirás que tu seras el que me desafíe verdad ? "-dijo el rey vegeta con tono medio burlándose algo que hizo reír a los soldados

Pero goku al mirarlo de arriba a abajo soltó una sonrisa de burla, algo que enfado al rey vegeta

" tranquilo, el que te desafiara aun es mi padre, pero antes me gustaría mostraros algo a todos ustedes "-respondió goku muy tranquilo

" ¿ mostrarnos algo dices ? Y eso que podría ser "-pregunto el rey vegeta

" lo que pienso mostraros es lo que pasara si alguien intenta interferir o hacer trampas "-respondió goku con una medio sonrisa

Y entonces se transformo en super saiyajin sorprendiendo a todos

Los rastreadores no estallaron ya que los que usaban era un modelo mas nuevo ya que los viejos estallaron cuando goku y bardock se enfrentaron

El rey vegeta estaba con un rostro lleno de sorpresa ya que no esperaba que aparte de el y bardock pudiera haber otro super saiyajin

" ! Oye tu dime cual es su nivel de poder ! "-se apresuro a decir el rey vegeta a uno de sus soldados

El soldado estaba sudando la gota gorda por la cifra que marcaba, pero aun así respondió a la pregunta

" ! Su-su nivel de poder es de mas de tres millones mi rey ! "-le dijo el soldado al rey vegeta el cual estaba con el rostro blanco por la cifra mencionada

" eso es solo en estado relajado "-respondió goku

Eso sorprendio mucho mas a todos los cuales ya pensaban que era un monstruo por tener esa cantidad de poder, pero si eso solo era en su estado relajado...¿como de grade seria su full power ?

Todos temblaban ante ese pensamiento pero la cosa aun no terminaba ya que goku aun tenia algo mas que decir y mostrar

" si esto les sorprende, lo que viene a continuación les sorprenderá mas "-dijo este poniéndose en posición

Y con su típico grito, comenzó a elevar aun mas su poder, hasta el punto donde los rastreadores nuevos estallaron en mil pedazos, y esto no se detenía...mas y mas poder acumulaba goku haciendo temblar todo el el reino, creando fenómenos atmosféricos hasta que llego al punto requerido y entonces se transformo en su segunda forma

Ahora con su estado de super saiyajin fase dos, goku tenia un aspecto mas serio y los rayos rodeando su aura lo hacían mas vistoso junto a su pelo mucho mas elevado

Goku miro a todos los guerreros del lado del rey vegeta y dijo

" si alguno de ustedes se atreve a interferir en la pelea, prometo que no quedaran ni las cenizas de el ¿ habéis comprendido ? "-dijo goku con tono muy serio y amenazante

Todos los soldados asintieron al mismo tiempo, pero no solo ellos, incluso el rey vegeta, bardock y todos los de su lado asintieron ante ese aviso que era mas una amenaza que otra cosa.

Goku al ver que todos asintieron de manera obediente, con un suspiro regreso a su forma base y se volteo para regresar al bando de su padre y mientras pasaba por su lado le palmeo el hombro y le dijo

" ahora es cosa tuya "-dijo goku a su padre mientras seguía su camino

Bardock al escuchar eso solo pudo sonreír de forma irónica,pero ahora estaba mas tranquilo al saber que seguro nadie seria tan estúpido de interferir después de ese espectáculo.

Ahora bardock estaba frente a frente con el rey vegeta, y los dos se miraban muy intensamente, el primero en hablar fue el rey vegeta

" ese chico es un monstruo "-dijo el rey vegeta mientras miraba a goku

" claro que lo es, no por nada es mi hijo "-respondió bardock con una sonrisa

El rey vegeta al ver la sonrisa de bardock solo pudo darle otra sonrisa pero amarga junto a un suspiro

" si me hubieran dicho tiempo atrás que el hijo de un guerrero de clase baja seria así de poderoso solo hubiera podido reír ante tal broma "-dijo el rey vegeta con sarcasmo

" pues este guerrero de clase baja, te derrotara y sera el nuevo rey "-respondió bardock con el mismo tono que usaba el rey

Eso hizo enfadar al rey vegeta al cual le tembló una ceja, y varias venas se marcaron en su frente lo cual hizo sonreír a bardock

Repentinamente una gran explosión se pudo ver en el interior del castillo y como si eso fuera una especie de señal se transformaron en super saiyajin al mismo tiempo y se golpearon el uno al otro con todas sus fuerzas en el rostro

 **INTERIOR DEL CASTILLO : SALA DEL TRONO**

Vegeta el cual se encontraba sentado en el trono, estaba molesto por como su plan de usurpar el trono se habia ido a la basura por culpa de la aparición de ese kakarotto

" maldito seas kakarotto, por tu estúpida aparición todo lo que tenia planeado se fue a la basura "-decía muy molesto vegeta mientras daba golpecitos en el trono con sus dedos

El tenia planeado robarle el trono a su padre, después de traicionarle, pero todo ese plan ya no servia de nada ahora, ya que si bardock ganaba el duelo seria el nuevo rey y vegeta pasaría de ser príncipe a un mero soldado

Mientras vegeta intentaba idear un nuevo plan, vio como un grupo de personas las cuales no le sonaban pasaron corriendo frente a la sala del trono

Eso le pareció extraño, pero al pensar en la direccion por la que venían, recordó que era donde las lacrimas estaban guardadas

" no me digas que esos insectos pudieron revertir el estado "-dijo vegeta un poco sorprendido

Vegeta en ese instante pensó en algo muy cruel. Su pensamiento era quitarse la rabia matándolos uno a uno lentamente, ademas de que seguramente eran conocidos de kakarotto lo cual aun era mejor.

Vegeta llamo a nappa y junto a el fueron a cazar insectos.

El grupo infiltrado, ahora corría hacia el exterior para avisar de que no encontraron la gran lacrima que buscaban, pero al menos pudieron rescatar a gray,erza, mirajame y juvia

Pero cuando estaban por salir del castillo, nappa y vegeta les cortaron el paso

" a donde pensáis que vais insectos "-dijo vegeta con tono peligroso en su voz

" ! Maldita sea ! !esto es un problema muy grande ! "-gritaba lucy la cual no sabia que hacer

" solo derrotemos a esos tipos y ya "-decía natsu emocionado

" ¿ acaso eres estúpido o que natsu ? Ni todos juntos podríamos hacerles nada "-decía lucy la cual estaba temblando

" ¿ es así ? No parecen muy fuertes "-decía erza con espada en mano preparada

" erza-nee esos dos son saiyajins al igual que "-respondía wendy

Erza al escuchar eso no pudo decir nada mas, ya que si eran de la misma raza que goku eso quería decir que eran muy fuertes

Gray el cual estaba pensando una forma de poder salir de esto, se le ocurrió una idea, por lo que se acerco a lucy y le dijo en voz baja

" oye lucy, que te parece si creo un espejo de hielo para amplificar tu técnica esa de cegar a los otros "-propuso gray a lucy

Eso sorprendio a lucy ya que no era un mal plan en absoluto, por lo que a estas alturas no importaba si se la jugaban a todo o nada

Lucy le paso a megumin a natsu el cual la cargo como un costal de patatas en su hombro aun con las quejas de megumin y entonces se dispusieron a ejecutar el plan de gray

Gray creo un gran disco muy fino de hielo y entonces lucy uso el taiyoken frente al disco apuntando a nappa y vegeta

Eso los agarro desprevenidos y funciono muy bien y sin perder tiempo y con sus enemigos cegados todos corrieron hacia la salida pensando que estarían a salvo

Pero no contaban con la rápida recuperación de los saiyajins...

Lucy y los demas ahora que habian salido del castillo pensaban que estaban seguros y que podrían regresar donde goku se encontraba pero...nada es tan sencillo y menos cuando te enfrentas a los saiyajin

Frente a ellos aterrizo nappa el cual aun tenia síntomas de la ceguera causa por el taiyoken concentrado, pero eso no le impediría pelear

" y ahora que hacemos rival de amor "-preguntaba juvia la cual estaba un poco asustada

Lucy era la mas asustada de todos ya que ya habia sentido en todo su cuerpo el dolor y la frustración de pelear con un saiyajin en su enfrentamiento con kakarotto, pero en estos momentos estaban acorralados y se dice que cuando acorralas a un animal es cuando mas peligroso se vuelve

Lucy con una mirada llena de resolución, se paro frente a todos sus compañeros y dijo con una voz la cual se podia sentir el temor en ella pero aun así estaba dispuesta a todo

" ! No vacilen ante el enemigo ! ! Aun somos fairy tail y nosotros no nos acobardamos ante nadie ! ! Luchen, luchen y luchen mas hasta el ultimo aliento ! "

Todos al escuchar las palabras de lucy, sintieron ese fuego en su interior, aun sabiendo que ella tenia miedo, aun sabiendo que este podia ser seguramente el final, ella se habia parado al frente llena de resolución y eso encendió a todos sus compañeros

 **CON GOKU**

La pelea entre bardock y el rey vegeta estaba en su plenitud.

Al principio los dos estaban muy igualados, pero conforme la pelea avanzaba se podia ver que poco a poco bardock le estaba ganado terreno al rey vegeta.

y pensareis...¿cual es la razón de eso ?

La razón es bastante sencilla, ya que aunque los dos tenían un nivel similar, la experiencia entre ellos era muy distinta.

El rey vegeta era muy fuerte, eso nadie lo podia negar, pero el llevaba demasiado tiempo sin pisar un campo de batalla a diferencia de bardock el cual durante casi toda su vida estaba de batalla en batalla lo que a largo plazo hacia una diferencia abismal entre ellos, ya que no importa lo élite o poderoso que seas...si no entrenas o ganas mas experiencia tu poder o tu genialidad de poco sirven

Goku ya sabia como terminaría este duelo, y sonreía por ello, pero repentinamente sintió los ki de sus compañeros y el ki de nappa juntos lo cual era malo

Por un pequeño rato goku habia dejado de rastrearles ya que se habia emocionado con la pelea y se centro en ello, pero ahora que ya sabia como terminaría, se puso a buscar los ki de sus amigos y al parecer estaban en un gran peligro

Goku apretó los dientes molesto por ese error suyo y soltó una maldición entre dientes mientras ponía un rostro molesto

Gine y raditz que vieron eso se extrañaron por la reacción de goku y le preguntaron

" ¿ oye kakarotto que te ocurre ? "-preguntaba raditz

" ¿hay algún problema ? "-preguntaba gine preocupada

" mis amigos están en peligro, al parecer nappa los acorralo "-dijo este con voz seria

Tanto gine como raditz se sorprendieron por lo dicho por goku

" si ese es el caso yo te puedo acompañar, nunca me gusto ese cerebro de musculo de nappa "-le propuso raditz a goku

" gracias, pero mejor sera que te quedes en este lugar, ya que cuando yo desaparezca alguien podría aprovechar para interferir "-le dijo goku a raditz el cual no estaba contento pero aun así asintió y decidió quedarse

Y con eso goku se teletransporto hacia donde sus amigos corrían peligro

Nappa estaba realmente furioso con todos los que estaban frente a el, no solo porque se habian escapado, mas bien era el hecho de que le estaban intentando hacer frente

" malditas moscas...! Os atrevéis a desafiar al gran nappa ! ! Morid como los gusanos que sois ! "

Nappa molesto con ellos les grito furioso y comenzó a acumular energía.

Lucy y wendy las cuales podían sentir el ki, se estremecieron por la cantidad que nappa estaba concentrando, ya que un disparo de ese nivel los eliminaría sin dejar rastro

Aun con eso lucy y wendy crearon una barrera entre las dos con todo su poder. Ellas sabían que no seria suficiente para detener el ataque al completo, pero no tenían otra salida y esto era mejor que simplemente dejarse matar sin resistencia

Erza equipada con su armadura de adamantino, se puso frente a ellas y con su enorme escudo se puso en primera linea, por otro lado gray creo un muro de gran grosor de hielo combinándolo con el agua de juvia para que fuera mas resistente

Todos hacían lo que podían para reducir la carga de las dos pero todo eso fue inútil, ya que nappa habia terminado de concentras su energía y disparo un poderoso rayo de su boca

(N/A : estuve buscando el nombre de esa técnica y al parecer se llama KAPPA...si tal y como lo leen se que es un nombre extraño pero así aparece en la wiki, ya que yo creía que era el chou makouhou pero no )

Y como era de esperar el grueso muro de hielo fue atravesado como si nada, pero cuando estaba al punto de golpear a erza, goku apareció frente a ella y con un movimiento de su mano desvió el ataque de nappa

" parece que esta vez es diferente al pasado ahora si pude llegar a tiempo "-dijo goku mientras miraba a nappa con rostro serio

Lucy, wendy y erza al ver a goku frente a ellas, al fin se sintieron a salvo y sus cuerpos se relajaron tanto que sus piernas se aflojaron y cayeron de culo al suelo mientras les temblaban las piernas

Cuando nappa intento decir algo, goku no le dio oportunidad y se lanzo directamente hacia el y le dio una patada en la barbilla mandándolo a volar hacia el cielo.

El goku de tiempo atrás seguramente le hubiera perdonado la vida, pero el goku de ahora no era tan amable y mas aun cuando sus chicas y amigos estaban en peligro de muerte

Este apunto su mano hacia el cielo y sin ningún miramiento disparo a nappa el cual fue eliminado al instante sin poder decir o hacer nada al respecto.

Vegeta habia presenciado todo y estaba aun mas molesto que antes.

No estaba molesto por la muerte de nappa ya que eso le daba igual, lo que le molestaba era ese kakarotto tan arrogante y creído solo por que era un poco mas fuerte

Pero vegeta furtivamente se acerco a uno de los amigos de goku

Por la espalda

Como todo un cobarde

Y cuando goku se percato de que vegeta estaba ahí, ya era muy tarde

Y con una sonrisa en su rostro, puso la mano en la espalda de ese sujeto y disparo una ráfaga de ki, matándole al instante

La victima fue gray fullbuster el cual ni se dio cuenta de nada y se desplomo en el suelo con una gran agujero en su estomago

" primer insecto eliminado "-dijo vegeta con voz irritada

Todos al ver lo ocurrido gritaron el nombre de gray al mismo tiempo, pero goku en vez del nombre de gray grito el de vegeta con un tono lleno de furia

" ! VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAA ! "

Vegeta al escuchar a kakarotto decir su nombre tan al la ligera también le grito lleno de furia

" ! NO USES MI NOMBRE SIN TONO DE RESPETO KAKAROTTO ! "

Grito vegeta lleno de rabia y de indignación al ver como un basura de clase baja usaba su nombre sin honorifico alguno

Vegeta se movió rápidamente y se posiciono tras mirajane la cual estaba en shock por la muerte repentina de gray y ni se dio cuenta de que vegeta ya estaba por hacerle lo mismo a ella

Pero cuando vegeta estaba al punto de matar a mirajane, goku con gran velocidad apareció frente a los dos y con su mano derecha atrapo el rostro de vegeta sorprendiendo a este

" ! NI SE TE OCURRA TOCAR A MIRA MALDITOOOOOOOOOO ! "

Y con todo su poder hundió la cabeza de vegeta en el suelo creando un estallido que mando a volar a todos los que estaban cerca incluyendo a mirajane

Vegeta escupió una gran cantidad de sangre por su boca debido al impacto, pero goku no le daría tregua y agarrándole del cabello, alzo a vegeta y le dio un tremendo puñetazo en el rostro, mandándolo a volar contra una gran roca y dejándolo incrustado en ella

Vegeta ya habia perdido el conocimiento con ese puñetazo, pero goku no tenia pensado detenerse con solo eso después de haber visto morir a gray y casi a mira

Cada paso que daba hacia donde se encontraba vegeta, mas odio se estaba acumulando en el ya que aunque esta vez solo habia sido gray la victima, goku recordaba que con vegeta siempre ocurría lo mismo...alguien terminaba muerto y el no podia hacer nada

Goku ahora frente a un vegeta inconsciente, extendió su mano frente a el y se disponía a eliminarle, pero justo en ese instante recordó las palabras de su abuelo y goku se debatía entre matarlo o no

Los demas miraban a goku debatirse entre si debía o no matarlo, pero al final goku movió su mano hacia un lado y disparo, para luego caer de rodillas y apretando sus puños dio un grito desgarrador por no poder vengar la muerte de gray mientras lagrimas corrían por sus ojos

Y las chicas lloraban al ver a goku lleno de dolor y impotencia por tener que refrenarse a si mismo para no matar a quien mato a su compañero

Después de haber soltado todo lo que tenia en su interior, goku cargo a vegeta y se dispuso a regresar donde se estaba librando el duelo

Pero natsu aun tenia algo que decir

" ! Que se supone que estas haciendo perdonándole la vida a ese asesino ! "-gritaba natsu lleno de dolor a goku

"natsu..."

" ! Solo debes exterminarlo como al otro y así vengar la muerte de gray ! "-decía natsu lleno de rabia mientras señalaba el cuerpo de gray sin vida

" puede que te sea difícil de entender ahora pero el matarlo no nos devolverá a gray "-le respondió goku

Las palabras de goku eran muy ciertas, pero en estos momentos su peso era muy débil ya que todos deseaban la muerte de vegeta

Natsu apretó los puños frustrado, ya que el no tenia el poder para hacerlo y eso era lo que mas le dolía en el fondo

Goku con un suspiro, camino hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo de gray y dijo

" que alguien cargue con su cuerpo, no podemos dejarlo tirado en un mundo que no es el nuestro "-dijo goku con voz llena de pena

Natsu fue el que cargaba el cuerpo de gray lleno de tristeza, y todos se acercaron a goku y este se teletransporto al lugar donde la batalla aun se estaba desarrollando, pero que estaba por finalizar.

* * *

Goku junto a sus compañeros apareció donde su madre y el grupo de bardock se primero que les llamo la atención fue ver que goku cargaba en su hombro al príncipe vegeta pero luego vieron que natsu cargaba un cuerpo sin vida y mas o menos se hicieron una idea de lo ocurrido

Goku lanzo el cuerpo de vegeta inconsciente al suelo y pidió que alguien se encargase de vigilarlo ya que si despertaba seguramente armaría otro escándalo y tendría que reducirlo por la fuerza otra vez

Por otro lado, la batalla entre bardock y el rey vegeta parecía estar llegando a su fin.

Al parecer los dos habian hecho una gran pelea, pero bardock le fue sacando la delantera conforme la pelea se alargaba y el resultado era lo que se podia ver en estos momentos, un rey vegeta con una rodilla en el suelo lleno de heridas y un bardock el cual también estaba bastante herido pero en pie

" este es el fin rey vegeta, no quiero quitarte la vida, por lo que admite tu derrota y podrás vivir por lo que te resta de vida "-le aconsejaba bardock entre jadeos de cansancio

El rey vegeta al escuchar las palabras de bardock solo pudo sonreír de forma sarcástica

" ese es tu problema bardock, eres demasiado blando, por eso nunca seras un buen rey "-respondió el rey vegeta jadeando de forma pesada

El rey vegeta, como un ultimo intento agarro un puñado de tierra y se la lanzo a los ojos a bardock, el cual se cubrió con su mano pero un poco de ella le entro

El rey vegeta aprovecho este momento y dio un gran salto y como ultimo recurso se dispuso a atacar con todo lo que le quedaba de energía

" ! Prepárate bardock este sera tu fin ! "-grito el rey vegeta mientras se posicionaba para lanzar un ataque final

Bardock el cual le lloraban los ojos por la tierra, se limpio como pudo y miro al cielo donde el rey estaba cargando energía de color morada en sus manos

Bardock hizo lo mismo en una de sus manos y comenzó a acumular poder lo mas rápido que podia, sin pensar en las consecuencias

Cuando el rey vegeta habia terminado de acumular poder, disparo hacia bardock

! **SUPER CAÑON GARLICK !**

Y una poderosa ráfaga fue directa hacia donde bardock se encontraba

Este que también habia terminado de acumular poder, con un rostro molesto miro hacia el cielo y grito

! ERES UN ESTUPIDOOOOOOOOOOO !

Y con ese grito disparo su " **cañón espiritual final "**

Los dos ataques chocaron y durante un breve periodo se igualaron pero lentamente el ataque de bardock fue ganado terreno, hasta que llego al rey vegeta y finalmente lo elimino por completo

Bardock estaba muy cansado, tan cansado que una vez se dio cuenta que todo habia terminado, volvió a su estado base y se desplomo contra el suelo del agotamiento

Y tal y como debería ser. Todo el mundo en el lado de bardock grito de emoción y alegría por su nuevo rey

Y los soldados de élite, al ver la gran batalla se golpearon en el pecho en forma de saludo hacia su nuevo gobernante

Goku y los suyos no pudieron alegrarse debido a la muerte de gray, pero en el fondo estaban contentos de que el reinado del rey vegeta hubiera terminado

Pero nadie se habia percatado, de que vegeta habia desaparecido...

 **DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Después de un buen día de descanso, lo primero que hicieron nuestros amigos fue averiguar donde se encontraba la lacrima principal.

Los soldados les dijeron que estaba escondida en una montaña a las afueras del reino, esa era la razón por la cual no pudieron encontrarla por mucho que buscaran ayer.

Después de varias cosas como comer, hablar y mas cosas irrelevantes, finalmente se dispusieron a regresar a su mundo ahora que el portal del anima se podia usar de nuevo

Mystogan decidió quedarse en edolas ya que era su tierra natal, ademas que seria consejero de bardock y le enseñaría como gobernar de forma sabia el reino

Justo antes de marchar, los edo fairy tail vinieron para despedirse de todos

Se sorprendieron al ver a erza y sintieron la perdida de gray

Las dos juvias se miraron entre ellas de forma curiosa

Cuando todos habian terminado de despedirse y el anima se activo, de entre los edo fairy tail una persona fue también lentamente tragada por el anima y esa era lisanna la cual entre lagrimas se despedía de los edo fairy tail

La familia de goku en edolas también se despido de el, bardock y raditz solo chocaron puños con goku sin decir una palabra

Pero gine le dio un fuerte abrazo entre lagrimas y se despido de el dándole un beso entre lagrimas

Y de esta forma todos regresaron a earthland mientras que se despedían con sus manos de las personas que habian conocido en edolas, pero...

Alguien mas se habia colado en el anima y ese era vegeta el cual decidió seguir a kakarotto para poder vengarse

 **EPILOGO**

Lejos de magnolia, en un camino secundario de tierra, un hombre regresaba después de completar una misión.

Su nombre era jienmma y era el maestro de un pequeño gremio llamado sabertooth.

Su aspecto era el de un hombre mayor, muy musculoso, que luce una larga y sucia barba, de color claro. Lleva una túnica de un color oscuro, de las clases que sólo se va por encima de un hombro y tiene un esquema de color claro en los bordes exteriores. Lleva una corona sobre su cabeza y unos cuantos centímetros más abajo, en la frente, se encuentra su marca de gremio. También lleva cuentas muy grandes alrededor de su cuello. Él utiliza un pantalón en color café, y usa un par de sandalias.

Pero en su camino encontró a una persona herida, esa persona portaba una extraña armadura y tenia cola

Jienmma se acerco a el y entonces escucho lo que murmuraba mientras estaba inconsciente

" kakarotto...maldito...venganza...fairy tail..."

Jienmma al escuchar las palabras venganza y fairy tail, pensó que no podia dejar a una persona tan interesante morir en mitad del camino

Y cargo en su hombro a esa persona, la cual por unos instantes recupero el sentido y jienmma le pregunto su nombre

" yo...soy...vegeta..." -y entonces nuevamente quedo inconsciente

Jienmma con una sonrisa en su rostro dijo

" con que vegeta eh...creo que los dos haremos algo grande en un futuro muy próximo "

Y sin decir nada mas y riendo, jienmma se llevo a vegeta con el y al día siguiente vegeta se uniría al gremio de sabertooth

Pero eso es otra historia.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Bueno y con esto termina el arco de edolas, creo que pude alargarlo mas, pero no lo vi necesario ya que meter relleno no es mi estilo.**

 **Ahora solo queda ver el arco de tenrou y ponerme a escribir. Por lo que la historia no tendrá capitulo nuevo en un tiempo**

 **Y bueno eso es todo de mi parte, espero ver sus comentarios de que les pareció el capitulo y el arco en generar**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA !**


	49. Chapter 49 MINI HISTORIAS-PARTE 2

**Aquí estoy de nuevo con un par de mini historias para ir tirando hasta que me ponga con el arco de tenrou, espero las disfruten**

* * *

 **JEAN : ¿ el resto de que ? No entiendo...**

 **JERICHO : gohan esta en el mundo dragon ball, aquí no pinta nada**

 **GUEST : mate a gray por que era necesario matar a alguien ya, y no tengo intención de matar a alguna de las chicas...aun**

 **HADES : ojala lleguemos a esa cifra, pero lo que mas deseo es ver que algún día lleguemos a los 300 seguidores y claro vegeta sera un dolor de huevos en un futuro para goku**

 **Oh ! Casi lo olvido, la historia supero las 100.000 visitas ! Puede que no sea gran cosa para la mayoría de ustedes pero para quien sube historias como yo es un gran logro...GRACIAS A TODOS !**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 40 : MINI HISTORIAS-PARTE 2**

* * *

 **1-LA NIÑA LOCA DE LAS EXPLOSIONES Y EL SUFRIMIENTO DE MAKAROV**

Ya ha pasado mas de un mes desde los acontecimientos de edolas y el entierro de gray

Es un día como como cualquier otro, el sol esta despuntando en el horizonte ya falta poco para el amanecer de un nuevo día, pero repentinamente se escucha como cada mañana desde hace mas de un mes un ruido que hizo temblar la ciudad

! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM !

El sonido de una tremenda explosión se escucha en toda magnolia, despertando a todo el mundo, la gente al principio se lo tomaba bien, pero después de mas de un mes despertándose de esa manera cada madrugada, la gente esta cansada y furiosa

" ! Otra vez esa maldita chica y sus explosiones ! "

" ! que alguien la encierre en una celda y tire la llave ! "

" ! Ya me despertó al niño otra vez esa maldita chica con sus explosiones ! "

" ! Por que demonios el maestro no hace nada ! "

" ! Malditos sean esos locos y raritos de fairy tail ! "

La gente estaba muy irritada por las continuas explosiones diarias que nos les dejaban dormir y con la falta de sueño estaban mas molestos que nunca, y se las pasaban de mal humor todo el día

Varias veces fueron a quejarse al gremio pero makarov no podia hacer nada ya que daba igual el método que usase al final esa chica siempre terminaba escapando y lanzando diariamente su explosión

Hasta que las quejas llegaron al consejo mágico y makarov fue llamado para explicar el por que de las explosiones diarias, pero makarov no sabia que decirles ¿ como explicar algo que ni el mismo entendía ?

El maestro estaba muy estresado, ya que ahora no solo tenia que lidiar con los destrozos de natsu y los otros sino también de la nueva chica llamada megumin

Makarov se preguntaba a si mismo...¿ que hice mal en esta vida ? El pobre estaba al limite y un día de estos moriría por el estrés que le causaban esos niños chiflados

Un día makarov llamo a megumin a su despacho para intentar entender por que hacia eso

" megumin, me gustaría saber la razón por la que lanzas tu magia explosiva cada día "- le pregunto makarov con rostro cansado

" los de mi especie mueren si no lanzan a diario su magia explosiva "-respondió esta con rostro serio

Makarov la miro muy intensamente y eso hizo que megumin comenzara a sudar y a apartar la mirada

" ! Me estas tomando por tonto o que niña ! " -grito makarov en forma de tsukkomi

Megumin hacia como si silbara pero no producía sonido lo que hizo que makarov soltase un suspiro de rendición al no saber como tratar a esta chica rara

Luego de decirle que se podia marchar ya, makarov llamo a goku a su despacho, ya que el era su ultima esperanza

" ¿ que necesita maestro ? "-pregunto goku

" goku necesito que vigiles a megumin y si ves que sale a algún lugar la acompañes para que deje de lanzar su maldita explosión diaria "- le pedía makarov con rostro y voz cansada

" bueno por mi no hay problema, pero...¿ acaso no seria mejor pedírselo a natsu ? "-respondió goku

" ¿ a natsu ? ¿ por que razón mencionas a natsu goku ? "- pregunto makarov

" bueno ya que el la acompaña cada madrugada a lanzar la explosión y la carga de vuelta "

Makarov golpeo la mesa enfadado al saber que el loco de natsu era el que la acompañaba en sus escapadas para lanzar explosiones

" así que quien la soltaba todas esas veces era el..."

Makarov tenia muchas venas en su cabeza hinchadas por su furia pero después de inhalar y expirar varias veces se calmo y se puso a pensar un plan mientras se tocaba la barbilla y unos minutos después al parecer habia pensado en algo

" oye goku tu sueles ir a entrenar antes de la salida del sol cierto "-pregunto makarov

" si ¿ por que lo pregunta ? "-respondió este inclinando la cabeza

" ¿ podrías hacerte cargo de ese par de idiotas ? Tengo algo preparado para ellos que les quitara las ganas de montar escando tan temprano "-le dijo makarov mientras mostraba una media sonrisa

Goku asintió aceptando la petición del maestro y luego este le contó lo que debía hacer con esos dos pesados

 **EN LA MADRUGADA**

Cuando el sol apenas estaba saliendo, se podia ver a dos personas correr hacia el bosque, estos dos tenían sonrisas en sus rostros, pero una vez llegaron al lugar donde se suponía que no debería haber nadie, en ese lugar se encontraba goku esperándoles con los brazos cruzados y una gran jaula a su lado

" ya era hora de que vinierais "-les dijo goku a los dos

" !¿ go-go-goku ?! !¿ que haces tu aquí ?! "-pregunto megumin sorprendida ya que no esperaba verlo en este lugar

" son ordenes del maestro para que dejéis de hacer los idiotas de una vez y no molestéis a la gente "-respondió goku

" ! No te metas en nuestro camino goku ! "-le gritaba natsu

" ¿ no podéis esperar a que la gente se despierte para hacer lo que sea que estáis haciendo ? "-les pregunto goku

" imposible, si no lanzo mi explosión moriré "-respondió megumin

" si no monto escándalo moriré "-respondió natsu

Goku los miro con ojos entrecerrados y con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, y con un suspiro de resignación les dijo

" entonces no me dejáis mas opción que deteneros y tirarlos a la jaula "-les dijo goku ahora serio señalando la gran jaula

Tanto natsu como megumin miraron la jaula y por lo dicho por goku se sorprendieron

" !¿ ENTONCES LA JAULA ERA PARA NOSOTROS ?! " dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo con un tsukkomi

Goku comenzó a caminar hacia ellos los cuales se pusieron en guardia y retrocedían por cada paso que goku daba hacia ellos pero natsu emocionado le dijo a megumin

" ! Si le atacamos con nuestras magias al mismo tiempo le podemos derrotar ! "-dijo natsu con una sonrisa confiada

Megumin miro la cara de natsu y al verlo tan confiado ella gano un poco de confianza también

" es-es cierto...!nadie puede resistir mi explosión y mas aun combinada con tu gran bola de fuego explosiva ! "-respondió megumin la cual realmente pensaba eso

Los dos se prepararon para atacar a goku el cual al ver eso solo pudo suspirar por lo estúpidos que eran esos dos y segundos después le lanzaron sus ataques

! EXPLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSION !

! GRAN BOLA DE FUEGO EXPLOSIVAAAAA !

Y los dos ataques estallaron al mismo tiempo creando una enorme cúpula de fuego la cual se convirtió en una gran pilar llegando hasta las nubes

Después de ese ataque megumin cayo de boca al suelo y natsu respiraba de forma pesada al haber usado todo su poder, los dos miraron hacia el humo y cuando este desapareció solo quedaba un gran crater como resultado del doble ataque pero goku no estaba en ninguna parte

" ¿ lo...lo hicimos ? "-preguntaba megumin en el suelo

" eso parece...jajajajaja...! Derrotamos a goku ! "-gritaba natsu eufórico pensando que al fin habia ganado a goku pero...

" ¿ a quien dices que ganaste ? "

Una voz muy familiar para los dos les dijo desde sus espaldas, y un segundo después y con un golpe con el dorso de la mano en la nuca de natsu este quedo fuera de juego al instante

Goku el cual habia usado su teletransporte antes de que el ataque de esos dos les impactara se posiciono desde el inicio en sus espaldas pero como ellos estaban emocionados pensando que le habian derrotado no se dieron ni cuenta de eso

Goku agarro a natsu con una mano y lo arrojo a la jaula, por otro lado megumin que estaba sudando nerviosa intentaba apelar a la bondad de goku

" va-va-vamos goku, ¿ podrías perdonarnos por favor ? No lanzaremos mas explosiones a estas horas lo juro, pero no me arrojes a la jaula soy alérgica a las jaulas desde niña "- suplicaba megumin diciendo estupideces

Goku ignorando las tonterías de megumin la agarro como a una bolsa y la arrojo a la jaula mientras esta se quejaba y suplicaba pero este ni caso le hacia

Este agarro la jaula la puso sobre el carro y se la llevo tirando de ella hacia magnolia, cuando la gente que estaba en las ventanas quejándose vio a goku que tiraba de la jaula con natsu y megumin en su interior y con un gran cartel que ponía

 **-PERDÓN POR CAUSAR MOLESTIAS-**

La gente vitoreaba a goku el cual ya era una persona querida en magnolia y con esto la gente de seguro le tendría mas cariño aun

Al final natsu y megumin terminaron en mitad de la plaza central de magnolia durante todo el día encerrados en la jaula disculpándose con las gentes del lugar sin comer ni beber hasta que el maestro les perdono

* * *

 **2-! APARECE LA JOVEN KAGURA !**

Un día como cualquier otro, cierta persona visitaba el gremio de fairy tail.

Esta persona era simón, el cual nunca pudo agradecer a goku y los otros el haber sido salvado durante los eventos de la torre del cielo, por lo que el mismo decidió venir a dar las gracias. Pero no venia solo ya que junto a el se encontraba una chica adolescente con apariencia arrogante la cual decidió venir a la fuerza con simón para ver si esas personas eran merecedoras de ese agradecimiento o no

( creo que no es necesario describir a kagura, pero imaginad que es la misma pero con el cabello mas corto y mas joven )

Los dos entraron al gremio y lo primero que hicieron fue acercarse al mostrador donde se encontraba mira, la cual con su típica sonrisa de negocios saludo a los dos

" bienvenidos a fairy tail ¿ en que puedo ayudarles ? "-saludo mira a los dos

" hola, me gustaría poder encontrarme con son goku "-respondió simón a mirajane

Kagura la miraba con sorpresa ya que mirajane era muy famosa ¿ que estaba haciendo una persona tan famosa atendiendo a los clientes ? Ella no entendía nada

" e-eres la modelo mirajane de hechicero semanal ¿verdad ? "-pregunto kagura

" vaya ¿ me conoces ? Esa soy yo ¿ ocurre algo ? "-respondió mira con una gran sonrisa a kagura la cual no entendía nada

" ¿ por que una persona famosa como tu esta atendiendo a la gente ? "-pregunto kagura nuevamente al no entender

" eso es por que este es mi trabajo también "-respondió mira como si fuera algo normal

Kagura estaba mas confusa aun no solo por que alguien tan famoso estaba atendiendo la barra como si fiera algo normal, sino por que ella no era arrogante a pesar de ser tan famosa y bonita

" en estos momentos goku debería estar entrenando a las afueras de magnolia junto a otros "-mira respondió a simón

" ya veo...es una lastima "-contesto simón un poco deprimido por no poder verlo i agradecerle

Mirajane al ver eso se dio cuenta de que simón le buscaba por una buena razón por lo que le dijo con una sonrisa

" ya va siendo la hora de almorzar por lo que iré a llevarles algo ¿ que os parece si me acompañáis ? "-le dijo mira a simón el cual ahora parecía mas contento y asintió a la petición de mira

" entonces, esperen un poco mientras voy a por las comidas "

Y con eso dicho mira se fue a buscar los almuerzos para los que estaban entrenando con goku

Kagura miraba a la gente que estaba en el interior del gremio y para ella todos parecían bastante débiles ¿ realmente estos tipos eran miembros del gremio numero 1 ? A sus ojos solo parecían debiluchos

Pero mientras kagura los miraba a todos con ojos afilados y de superioridad, su mirada se encontró con una chica en particular.

Esta estaba comiendo como si el mundo fuera a terminar hoy, pero sus ojos eran tan rojos como la sangre y en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron, por un instante los ojos de esa chica parecieron brillar de un rojo aun mas intenso.

La chica en particular era megumin la cual al notar la mirada de kagura, se acerco a esta y se pusieron frente a frente sin dejar de mirarse

" no me gusta tu mirada "-le dijo megumin

" que casualidad, a mi tampoco me gusta la tuya "-respondió kagura de forma arrogante

Las dos se miraron de forma intensa mientras reían de forma " fufufu " las dos y entonces megumin saco su sombrero y se presento como solo ella sabia hacerlo

" ! MI NOMBRE ES MEGUMIN Y SOY UNA ARCHIMAGO SOY LA QUE GOBIERNA SOBRE LA MAGIA EXPLOSIVA LA MAS PODEROSA DE TODAS ! "

Grito megumin mientas hacia una pose la cual parecía genial pero que no lo era para nada

Kagura al ver eso intento imitarla

" ! YO SOY KAGURA LA ESPADACHÍN MAS PODEROSA Y LA QUE CONTROLA LA VELOCIDAD Y LA BELLEZA ! "

Grito kagura mientras hacia una pose con su katana y al igual que megumin pensaba que fue genial pero la realidad era que no lo era para nada

Las dos aun con sus poses, se miraron muy intensamente y después de unos instantes se acercaron la una a la otra y se estrecharon la mano

" eres muy genial "-dijo megumin

" tu también lo eres "-respondió kagura

Y mientras las dos reían con un " fufufufu " una amistad se habia forjado mientras simón estaba feliz por ellos pero avergonzado

Minutos después, mira llego con dos cestas enormes, simón al verla con esas cestas le pidió que le dejase a el llevarlas, por lo que mira le dio una muy agradecida

Kagura se despidió de megumin con la cual habia forjado una extraña amistad y se puso en camino para conocer al tal goku

Mientras caminaban, mirajane le pregunto a kagura sobre su reciente amistad con megumin a lo que kagura le respondió

" megumin tiene un gran estilo "

Kagura dijo eso mientras un destello aparecía en sus ojos, dejando a mirajane confusa y a simón riendo de forma nerviosa

Cuando estaban casi llegando al lugar, repentinamente se comenzó a escuchar los sonidos de estallidos, algo que alerto a simón y a kagura, pero mirajane les dijo que no se preocupasen que eso era por el entrenamiento

Tanto simón como kagura pensaron ¿ eso es por el entrenamiento ? Si aun estando lejos se escuchaba tan fuerte ¿ como seria la cosa al estar allí ? Sus pensamientos se podían reflejar en sus rostro por lo que mira solo sonrió al verles

Cuando llegaron al lugar algo les sorprendio y eso fue que sin mas una cosa se estrello frente a ellos causando un estallido lo que puso en guardia a simón y kagura

Pero cuando el humo se disipo, pudieron ver que la causa era natsu el cual estaba fuera de combate en el interior de un crater pequeño

" !¿ ese no es salamander ?! "-grito kagura sorprendida al ver a natsu que era famoso por su poder y locura tirado en el suelo fuera de combate

Pero la sorpresa no terminaba aun ya que frente a ella, también se encontraba la famosa titania erza escarlet junto a una elfa de cabello blanco, una chica rubia con grandes pechos, una niña de cabello azul oscuro y otra hermosa chica de cabellos azules atacando a un ¿ borrón ? Sin tregua

" ¿ que esta pasando aquí ? Es de locos "-dijo simón sorprendido

" es entrenamiento "-dijo mira

Mientras kagura estaba con la boca abierta por lo loco de la situación, mira grito

" ! El almuerzo esta listo paren por ahora ! "

Una voz respondió al instante al grito de mira, con un tono de felicidad derrochando de ella

" !¿ ya esta la comida lista ?! ! Terminemos con esto ! " -dijo la voz que provenía del borrón al cual todos estaban atacando

Ese borrón repentinamente se volvió una luz dorada y los que estaban atacando fueron derrotados casi al mismo tiempo, dejando a simón y a kagura con las mandíbulas colgando

Kagura no podia creer que sus ojos estaban viendo ¿ incluso titania erza fue derrotada al instante ? Es como si lo que provenía de esa luz fuera un super monstruo o algo parecido para poder derrotar a tantos oponentes poderosos al mismo tiempo

Y en ese momento, kagura vio al fin por primera vez al llamado son goku

Goku aun en estado super saiyan, estaba flotando en el cielo, imponente y majestuoso, o eso parecía a los ojos de kagura la cual no estaba respirando por el impacto y le miraba como si algo divino descendiera frente a ella

Simón al ver como su hermanita miraba a goku solo pudo pensar que al fin se interesaba en el sexo opuesto

Goku descendió donde mira estaba aun con su estado super saiyajin y con su aura desplegada y fue cuando vio a simón

" tu...¿eras simón verdad ? "-pregunto goku

" si, quería agradecerte de forma apropiada el que salvaras mi vida "-dijo simón mientras hacia una reverencia a goku

Goku al ver eso se sobaba la nuca nervioso

" no tienes que agradecerme nada, yo solo hice lo que pensé que era correcto "

Le dijo goku a simón mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro y le decía que dejase de agachar la cabeza

Simón al ver a su hermana que miraba a goku como si este fuera algo increíble con las mejillas sonrojadas este la presento a goku

" oh ! Deja que te presente a mi hermana pequeña, su nombre es kagura y tiene 16 años "

Goku se acerco a kagura y le puso una mano en la cabeza, lo cual la hizo reaccionar ya que hasta este momento estaba perdida en sus alucinaciones y se dio cuenta que estaba siendo acariciada en la cabeza por goku

" ! kyaaaaa ! " -grito de forma linda kagura por la sorpresa de estar siendo acariciada por goku y retrocedió rápidamente hasta chocar con un árbol mientras su rostro estaba todo rojo y respiraba de forma muy pesada

Eso sorprendio a goku el cual lo malinterpreto

" vaya, parece que no le caigo bien ". Dijo este ignorante de todo

" creo que en gran parte se debe a que aun estas en super saiyan "-dijo mirajane la cual no se cansaba de verle en esa forma y tenia las mejillas sonrojadas

Goku con un " oh jajajaja " volvió a su estado base y se acerco a kagura otra vez

" hola soy goku encantado de conocerte kagura chan "

Se presento goku ahora en su estado base acariciándole la cabeza nuevamente

Kagura estaba muy nerviosa, pero no al punto de cuando lo vio en su estado super saiyan, aun así esta se presento muy avergonzada

" so-so-soy ka-kagura...! Mucho gusto ! "-se presento ella agachando la cabeza y extendiendo sus manos nerviosa para un apretón

Goku al verla tan nerviosa solo sonrió y le estrecho las dos manos, causando que una gran nube de vapor saliera de la cabeza de kagura

Eso hoz que mira dijera mientras sonreía " que linda " y simón dijera muy orgulloso " ella es super linda verdad "

Después de eso kagura intento desafiar a goku en un combate, siendo derrotada al instante cosa que la hizo feliz por algún extraño motivo y finalmente llego el momento de decir adiós y de mala gana kagura se marcho con simón el cual casi tuvo que llevarla a rastras con el

Kagura se habia enamorado de son goku y eso estaba muy claro a los ojos de simón el cual no estaba en contra de eso ya que se trataba del hombre que salvo su vida

Tiempo después kagura se entero de la desaparición de goku y los demas y callo en una profunda depresión, que le causaría un mal humor durante muchos años, hasta el día en que se volvieron a encontrar durante los juegos mágicos siete años después

Pero eso es otra historia

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Y con esto terminan las mini historias, que de mini no tienen nada pero bueno... Espero ver sus comentarios sobre que les parecieron las historias**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA !**


	50. ¿ QUE DEBERIA HACER ?

QUE TAL GENTE, HA PASADO UN TIEMPO XD

¿ PASARON UNAS BUENAS FIESTAS ? ESPERO QUE SI ,EL TEMA POR EL CUAL PONGO ESTO ES EL SIGUIENTE...NO ME VI AUN EL ARCO DE TENROU JAJAJAJA

Y OS PREGUNTAREIS ¿ QUE MI**DA ESTABAS HACIENDO ? PUES SERÉ SINCERO Y OS DIRÉ QUE ESTABA VIENDO OTROS ANIME QUE TENIA EN ESPERA

EL TEMA AHORA ES...¿ QUE QUERÉIS QUE HAGA ?

HAY DOS OPCIONES

PRIMERA : HACER UN ARCO DE TENROU PERO A MI MANERA COMO HICE CON EL DE EDOLAS

SEGUNDO : ME TARDO UN TIEMPO MAS Y VEO EL ARCO DE TENROU Y HAGO ALGO SIMILAR

LA VERDAD ES QUE ME DA LO MISMO HACER UNA QUE OTRA PERO ME GUSTARÍA SABER VUESTRA OPINIÓN Y ASÍ NO OS PILLE POR SORPRESA

ESPERO VUESTROS COMENTARIOS AL RESPECTO Y COMO SIEMPRE HAREMOS LO QUE LA MAYORÍA QUIERA

HASTA LA VISTA !


	51. Chapter 51 ARCO DE TENROU - PARTE 1

**! La historia esta de regreso ! Ya era hora ¿verdad ? xD al parecer me salte algo y eso es la aparición de gildartz, realmente no recuerdo donde aparecía exactamente por lo que aparecerá en este arco como nuevo personaje, bueno al final es un fic y el cambiar cosas es normal jajajaja**

 **Ahora a responder comentarios :**

 **ZEROOMEGA : gracias por tu comentario, sobre el por que goku siempre se equivoca no es por que sea tonto, solo es algo que es un clásico ya en esta historia y si no lo hago sera como raro .**

 **ANZER : gracias por comentar y bueno, es la mejor manera en que se ocurrió hacerla aparecer, si te pareció forzado pues lo siento mucho.**

 **HADES : como siempre, gracias por comentar, era o matarlo a el o a natsu y pos mejor el striper xD y sobre el momento en que se encuentren kagura y goku nuevamente sera muy llamativo eso tenlo por seguro.**

 **MADARA : gracias por comentar y tranquilo que acnologia no tocara ni un cabello de goku ya que este estará en mitad de una pelea con un enemigo diferente.**

 **VEGETTO BLUE : gracias por comentar y sobre personajes de películas, pues si incluiré alguno y también alguno de videojuegos ya que el enemigo que enfrentara goku en este arco no es canon...solo diré eso por ahora xD**

 **TKZoom : gracias por comentar, y sobre quien sera el que se enfrentara a goku en este arco solo diré que es un enemigo no canon**

 **JOHNNY123 : gracias por comentar, sobre el tema de ultear pues eso sera por votación como hemos hecho siempre en esta historia, pero en verdad me gusta el personaje así que tiene muchos puntos por ahora de mi parte.**

 **JUANAN231283FAKE : gracias por comentar mi clon sombra xD sobre los juegos mágicos aun no tengo nada claro, pero si a uno de los enemigos principales pero eso por ahora es secreto.**

 **FLASH963 : gracias por comentar, y pues aquí esta el inicio del arco y espero verte comentar de nuevo.**

 **Y después de las respuestas pasemos al capitulo de una maldita vez jajajaja**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 41 :ARCO DE LA ISLA TERNROU-PARTE 1**

* * *

A lo lejos, en el bosque cerca de magnolia, como cada mañana se podia escuchar los sonidos de los entrenamientos que goku le daba a wendy, lucy y en las ultimas semanas natsu también se habia unido.

Natsu a diferencia de wendy y lucy las cuales habian aprendido sobre el uso del ki, el no quiso aprenderlo ya que se sentía orgulloso de su magia de dragon slayer la cual aprendió de su padre igneel.

Natsu estaba aprendiendo el estilo tortuga, para poder ser de utilidad en el futuro y no sentirse inútil como ocurrió en edolas

 **EN ESE MISMO MOMENTO : GREMIO DE FAIRY TAIL**

El gremio como siempre era un desmadre pero todo cambio cuando uno de sus miembros entro sudando y cansado

" ! Gildarts esta de regreso ! "-grito el miembro random

Todos se quedaron callados por unos segundos, cosa que dejo confusas a megumin y emilia las cuales no entendían nada, pero repentinamente todos gritaron eufóricos, cosa que las sorprendio ya que no entendían que pasaba...

Mirajane la cual pasaba por su lado con una bandeja en mano fue detenida por las dos las cuales le preguntaron sobre la razón de esta repentina euforia

" eso es por que gildarts regresa después de que se marcho a una misión de 100 años "-les explicaba mira con una sonrisa en su rostro

" ¿¡ tres años !? "-dijo emilia sorprendida

" si no recuerdo mal goku termino una de esas hace un tiempo verdad "-dijo megumin mientras comía recordando lo que goku le habia contado

Mira rápidamente puso un dedo en sus labios mientras decía "silencio " ya que eso era secreto incluso para los miembros del gremio

El maestro makarov el cual habia escuchado sobre el regreso de gildarts rápidamente ordeno que la ciudad pasase a modo gildarts (no recuerdo si se decía así o que )

 **EN EL BOSQUE...**

Mientras todo eso ocurría en la ciudad,los que estaban en el bosque detuvieron su entrenamiento al sentir el poder que habia aparecido en magnolia

" ¿ de quien es este gran ki ? "-preguntaba lucy sorprendida

" vaya...es un gran ki para ser de un mago "-decía wendy

" ¿ que es lo que ocurre chicas ? "-preguntaba natsu el cual no podia sentir el ki

" un gran ki acaba de llegar a magnolia, y esta en el gremio en estos momentos "-decía lucy con rostro serio y confuso al mismo tiempo

Goku el cual ya habia sentido el ki antes de que llegase a magnolia pensaba

" _no pensaba que en este mundo pudiera haber alguien con un ki de este nivel...no siento maldad en el pero lo mejor sera ir al gremio para asegurarme de que mira y las otras están bien..."_

Pensaba goku el cual tenia un rostro serio y no se habia dado cuenta de que wendy le estaba hablando hasta que esta le dio un par de tirones de la camisa y lo saco de sus pensamientos

" ¿ que ocurre wendy ? "-dijo goku ahora prestando atención a wendy

" ! Digo que mejor sera que regresemos al gremio ! ¿ que te pasa que no me escuchabas ? "-dijo wendy molesta hinchando las mejillas de forma linda

" jajajaja, solo estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, pero tienes razón, lo mejor sera que regresemos y así salimos de dudas "-respondió goku el cual dio una mirada a todos los cuales asintieron

Y así sin mas se pusieron en marcha hacia el gremio, sin saber que que la persona a la cual pertenecía ese ki era alguien muy especial para el gremio y sus miembros

 **GREMIO DE FAIRY TAIL...**

Cuando goku, natsu, lucy y wendy regresaban se sorprendieron al ver como la ciudad se habia convertido en un largo pasillo con muros gigantescos que llevaban directamente hacia el gremio.

Natsu al ver eso y sin esperar a goku y las dos chicas, salio corriendo emocionado por algún extraño motivo el cual los tres no entendieron, pero en cuanto entraron al gremio y vieron a un hombre pelirrojo dejando fuera de combate a natsu al instante y dejándole la cabeza enterrada en el suelo, goku al no conocerlo se disponía a atacar pero antes de que hiciera nada y como si ya supieran lo que podría pasar, mirajane y erza se pusieron en su camino con los brazos extendidos y le hablaron

" tranquilo goku, no es un enemigo "-le decía erza

" eso como dice erza, es parte del gremio "-decía mirajane

Goku las miro a las dos y al verlas apuradas, este se tranquilizo y les pregunto

" ¿ entonces no estaba dañando a natsu ? "-pregunto este

" para nada, fue natsu el que al verle lo desafió y se lanzo a golpearle y termino como puedes ver "-le decía erza mientras mirajane suspiraba aliviada ya que una batalla entre esa persona y goku de seguro haría que magnolia se convirtiera en un páramo desolado

En eso el maestro se acerco a donde goku se encontraba y le hablo

" goku necesito que me acompañes a mi despacho y tu también erza "-les dijo el maestro a los dos los cuales asintieron

Luego se pudo ver como el maestro se acercaba al hombre pelirrojo y tenían una pequeña y corta charla y el hombre pelirrojo fue junto con el maestro a su despacho

" goku vamos a ver que es lo que tiene que decir el maestro "-le dijo erza a goku

Este asintió y después de saludar a megumin, lisanna y muchas otras personas, fue junto a erza al despacho de makarov el cual estaba junto al hombre pelirrojo esperando a que ellos llegaran para iniciar la conversación

" ahora que estamos todos, creo que podemos comenzar "-dijo makarov

" ¿ de que se trata todo esto maestro ? "-pregunto goku

" bien, primero de todo creo que debería presentarte, esta persona es gildarts clive y es un mago de rango S "- presento makarov a gildarts

Goku se quedo mirándole y pudo sentir un gran poder en el, pero parecía como si estuviera debilitado por algún motivo

" que tal son goku, he oído de ti sobre el maestro y al parecer eres muy fuerte "-dijo gildarts mientras le extendía su mano

" aun no soy tan fuerte como me gustaría jajajaja "-respondió goku mientras aceptaba el apretón de manos y se rascaba la nuca mientras reía

Pero el maestro y erza tenían una gota de sudor en la cabeza mientras pensaban " ya eres demasiado fuerte..."

Gildarts al escuchar eso de goku comenzó a reír fuerte y le palmeo la espalda a goku

" ! Jajajajaja ! Eso es bueno chico, uno nunca es lo suficientemente fuerte en esta vida "-le decía gildarts complacido por la actitud de goku

" bueno mejor vamos al punto y a la razón por la cual te hice venir hasta aquí goku "-dijo el maestro cambiando de tema

El ambiente cambio repentinamente y todos se pusieron serios, cosa que confundió a goku

" ¿recuerdas cuando te pedí que fueras un mago de rango S ? "-pregunto makarov a goku

" claro que lo recuerdo y también recuerdo que le dije que no quería ser favorecido "-respondió goku

" lo se hijo, y por eso mismo he decidido que ya es hora de hacer los exámenes para rango S "-le respondió makarov

" eso alegrara a natsu "-respondió goku

" seguro que si, pero la razón de que estés aquí ahora no es para decirte sobre el examen, sino para hacerte el examen a ti primero "-le dijo makarov

" eso no seria justo para los otros "-respondió goku

" al contrario, ya que si lo pasas te convertirás en uno de los examinadores y eso sera un buen reto para ellos "-makarov le revelo lo que tenia planeado

Estaba claro que con goku y gildarts como examinadores, este examen de seguro tendría una dificultad endemoniada y los que participasen se tendrían que tomar esto mas enserio que nunca

" entiendo su plan maestro, pero no soy bueno estudiando "-le dijo goku el cual sabia mejor que nadie que su fuerte no eran los estudios

" tranquilo que tu examen sera un combate "-respondió makarov

Goku al escuchar eso suspiro aliviado y se pudo relajar al no tener que usar la cabeza, cosa que erza vio i una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara al ver esta faceta de goku

" entonces...¿ mi rival sera erza ? "-pregunto goku el cual miro a erza con ojos serios y esta al verlo se señalo a si mismo y negó rápidamente

" no goku, el que te examinara sera gildarts "-respondió makarov el cual miro a gildarts y eso hizo que tanto goku y erza también le mirasen

Pero goku dijo algo que sorprendio a todos los presentes

" no peleare con el "-respondió de inmediato goku

Todos estaban sorprendidos, en especial erza y makarov que o esperaban que se negara ya que sabían que a goku le gustaban este tipo de desafíos

" po-por que no goku "-pregunto el maestro nervioso

" es que no me gusta luchar con ventaja "-respondió este con rostro molesto

"¿ cual ventaja ? "-pregunto erza confundida

" el esta muy debilitado por algún motivo el cual desconozco ¿verdad ? "-dijo goku mirando a gildarts el cual por un momento puso cara de sorpresa pero después puso una sonrisa y respondió

" no se como te diste cuenta, pero es cierto...mirad..."- y en ese momento gildarts mostró las heridas sufridas en su misión de cien años las cuales ocultaba con ese manto negro

El les explico que todo eso fue causado por un dragon negro el cual fue el causante de que fallase en su misión.

Goku pensó en algo mientras gildarts contaba su historia

"¿ puede esperar la prueba ? "-pregunto goku

" que es lo que tienes en mente goku "-pregunto interesando el maestro

" puede que exista una forma de recuperar su poder, pero nunca ha sido probado "-dijo goku

" ¿ hablas enserio ? "-pregunto gildarts interesado

" como dije, no estoy seguro pero es mejor que nada "-respondió goku

" esta bien, aplazaremos la prueba hasta la tarde, así que ve y haz lo que tienes pensado "-respondió makarov

Goku asintió y se puso dos dedos en la frente y después de unos instantes buscando cierto ki, al final pudo dar con el y desapareció de la habitación dejando sorprendido al gildarts el cual no sabia sobre esa habilidad y makarov y erza los cuales ya lo habian visto aun continuaban sorprendiéndose por ello

 **EN ALGÚN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO: UBICACIÓN INEXACTA**

Goku aparecía en un lugar el cual le era familiar, todo lo que le rodeaba era blanco y el lugar exhumaba un aire místico y misterioso

En cuanto goku llego al lugar una voz familiar le hablo

" ¿oh ? Pero si es son goku ¿ que te trae por este lugar ? Ya que no creo que me vengas a visitar solo para tener una charla casual "-dijo la voz del dios misterioso

" siento mucho que ese no sea el caso dios, pero te aseguro que la próxima vez si lo sera "-prometió goku

" te tomare la palabra, entonces, ¿cual es el motivo de tu visita ? "-pregunto el dios

" ¿ usted puede conseguirme unas cuantas semillas del ermitaño ? "-pregunto goku

" bueno, creo que podría pedir al dios de tu mundo si puede entregarme unas cuantas solo espera un poco ¿ entendido ? "-dijo el dios a goku

" entendido, esperare "-respondió goku

Y unos instantes después ya no pudo sentir la presencia del dios y así pasaron varias horas hasta que repentinamente la presencia apareció de nuevo

" ya estoy de regreso son goku "-dijo el dios

" ¿ y bien ? "-pregunto goku el cual dejo de hacer flexiones

" pude traer ocho ya que la cosecha de semillas del ermitaño esta difícil estos días en tu mundo por alguna razón "-respondió el dios

Y junto a una pequeña luz, una bolsa la cual tenia las semillas apareció frente a goku, el cual la agarro y reviso su contenido y una vez revisado la cerro y se la guardo en el bolsillo

" gracias, sera mas que suficiente "-agradeció goku al dios

" ¿ podrías decirme el motivo por el cual las necesitas ? "-pregunto el dios curioso

" hay una persona con la cual quiero pelear y en su estado actual no serviría de mucho por eso necesito que se recupere para hacerlo mas interesante "-respondió goku el cual estaba emocionado con su inminente pelea con gildarts

El dios solo pudo pensar que este hombre no cambiaría nunca, pero que eso tampoco era malo ya que por su forma de ser mucha gente cambio su vida a mejor y de seguro lo continuara haciendo en un futuro.

Y después de eso goku se despidió del dios y regreso a la oficina del maestro makarov

 **OFICINA DEL MAESTRO MAKAROV; GREMIO DE FAIRY TAIL**

Goku habia regresado a la oficina, sorprendiendo al maestro al cual casi le da algo por el susto, este llamo de nuevo a gildarts y erza y entonces goku le entrego a gildarts una semilla del ermitaño, cosa que dejo confuso a gildarts

" ¿ esto es lo que fuiste a buscar ? "-preguntaba gildarts confuso

" si, debes comerla y enseguida se verán los resultados "-respondió goku

Gildarts no lo tenia muy claro, pero ya que goku se habia tomado la molestia de ir a buscar esta extraña semilla seria de mala educación el no comerla.

Una vez se la habia comido, tardo unos segundos en hacer efecto, pero una vez el efecto comenzó a notarse gildarts callo al suelo de rodillas y comenzó a gritar

" ! Que esta pasando goku ! "-dijo el maestro alarmado al ver como si gildarts estuviera sufriendo

" tranquilo maestro, solo observe "-dijo goku muy tranquilo

El brazo artificial de gildarts se desprendió y mientras este gritaba por el dolor se podia ver como un nuevo brazo estaba creciendo lentamente y lo mismo pasaba con su pierna y sus órganos perdidos los cuales se estaban regenerando lenta pero de manera satisfactoria

El maestro y erza estaban con rostros llenos de sorpresa por la extraña situación frente a ellos, ya que gracias a la medicina de goku las partes que se suponía habia perdido estaban creciendo de nuevo

Después de unos minutos que parecieron eternos, gildarts el cual estaba sudando y jadeando por el dolor de recuperar sus partes perdidas, ahora estaba con rostro lleno de incredulidad mientras miraba su mano y pierna nuevas y luego se tocaba la zona donde habian crecido órganos nuevos

" esto es...increíble..."-eso era lo único que pudo decir gildarts

" ahora parece que si recuperaste todo tu poder "-dijo goku el cual tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro

Goku pensó que gildarts era hasta el momento el humano con mas poder que habia encontrado en este mundo ya que su poder era muy similar al que tenia piccolo daimaku rejuvenecido

" con esto ya podemos pelear para el examen "-dijo goku el cual tenia un rostro desafiante

El maestro y erza al ver la cara de goku pensaron " _¿ hasta que punto ama el pelear goku ?_ "

Ellos ni se imaginaban hasta donde podia llegar el amor y obsesión de goku por las peleas y eso un día le podría salir caro...

Y así la pelea de goku VS gildarts y su examen para ser un rango S estaba por comenzar

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **El tema de si las semillas pueden o no regenerar partes del cuerpo es un poco controversial ya que nunca se ve o se niega el hecho de que si puedan hacerlo, por mi parte quiero creer que si pueden hacerlo por lo que así lo puse**

 **Y bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, espero ver sus comentarios y que realmente continuáis apoyando la historia**

 **Por cierto, he visto mucho esta pregunta desde el arco de edolas sobre si pienso meter en el harén de goku a ultear...pues bien ahora yo les pregunto a ustedes ¿ quieren a ultear en el harén o no ?**

 **Como siempre la mayoría le votos decidirá si se queda o no**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA !**


	52. Chapter 52 ARCO DE TENROU - PARTE 2

**La historia ya supero los 300 favoritos y estamos a 11 de llegar a los 300 seguidores ! Miles de gracias a todos y muchas mariconadas mas :V Si no le diste aun a seguir a la historia ¿por que no lo haces ? Es gratis que lo sepas xD**

 **Y ahora pasemos a los comentarios :**

 **GUEST :** **my english is very bad and to upload some of the google translator, well, I do not do it anymore and I do not fit well, if you are so interested because you do not translate the chapters and pass them to me to publish translated?**

 **RED DRAGON : gracias por comentar, y si, goku quedara atrapado pero de forma diferente a los demas**

 **MADARA : gracias por comentar y si lo dices por si adaptare las ovas pues no me parecen divertidas o interesantes, prefiero inventarme mis propios especiales**

 **JOHNNY123 : gracias por comentar, y si te refieres a tenrou pues si, quedara atrapado con los demas pero de manera diferente a ellos**

 **JUANAN231283FAKE : gracias por comentar de nuevo, pienso llevar la historia hasta la saga del imperio alvarez y no pienso adaptar nada de super ya que esta historia trata sobre goku y su vida en este mundo**

 **FLASH963 : gracias a ti por comentar de nuevo y respecto a tu pregunta te respondo con otra ¿ que es eso ? Enserio no tengo idea ¿es algún spin off ?**

 **666 : gracias por comentar y sobre ultear sabréis mi decisión cuando llegue el momento**

 **y sin nada mas que decir pasemos al capitulo...**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 42 : ARCO DE LA ISLA TENROU-PARTE 2**

* * *

Con gildarts recuperado al 100%, solo quedaba comenzar con el examen de goku, pero este sugirió que se realizase en un lugar alejado de magnolia

El maestro solo acepto y era asentía con la cabeza ya que ella sabia como eran las batallas al estilo de goku

El único que no entendía nada era el propio gildarts pero aun así acepto ya que el maestro y erza estaban convencidos

Los cuatro se tele-portaron a un lugar rocoso y vacío donde goku solía ir a entrenar muchas veces por lo que no seria un problema para nadie si se descontrolaban un poco

Nada mas llegar goku se puso a un lado y estaba haciendo sus típicos estiramientos con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro la cual no parecía la de alguien que estaba al punto de ser examinado por uno de los mas poderosos rango S del reino de fiore

Gildarts confundido por la actitud de goku se acerco a erza y al maestro y les pregunto

" ¿ es así siempre ? "-preguntaba gildarts con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

Tanto el maestro como erza pusieron una sonrisa nerviosa mientras tenían una gota de sudor en la cabeza y le respondieron

" a goku le encanta pelear con tipos fuertes "-dijo el maestro

" cuando piensa en que tendrá una pelea emocionante se emociona "-respondió erza

Gildarts miro a goku haciendo sus estiramientos muy contento y pensó " _es un chico muy extraño, pero no es mala persona, ahora entiendo el por que es tan apreciado en el gremio "_

" ! Listo ! Cuando quieras podemos comenzar "-dijo Goku el cual habia terminado de hacer sus estiramientos

Gildarts se puso a una distancia prudente de goku y se quedo parado sin tomar una posición de pelea y con una sonrisa confiada dijo

" cuando quieras puedes comenzar "-dijo gildarts con plena confianza en si mismo

" ¿ seguro ? "-le respondió goku

" claro, este es tu examen por lo que debes mostrarme tus habilidades "-le explicaba gildarts

Goku miro a erza y a makarov los cuales asintieron a lo dicho por gildarts, por lo que goku se encogió de hombros y se puso en posición de pelea y su rostro cambio a uno serio

" entonces comenzare yo... "-dijo goku ahora con voz seria

Y ..!FIUU ! Desapareció de la vista de todos

Eso sorprendio a gildarts pero mas aun se sorprendio cuando goku apareció frente a el ya preparado para golpearle

Eso sorprendio a gildarts

El no quería hacerlo

Pero por la sorpresa el libero su magia CRASH sobre goku

Gildarts siempre era muy cuidadoso con su magia ya que el sabia lo poderosa que podia llegar a ser por lo siempre intentaba mantenerla bajo control aun sabiendo que hacer eso las 24~horas le era imposible

Pero el se sentía orgulloso de que al menos podia mantener un cierto control, pero esta vez por la sorpresa repentina se le fue de las manos y la libero

En su mente pensaba : _" lo siento chico, no fue a propósito espero que me perdones "_

Pero todo eso fue un miedo infundido, ya que al instante su rostro habia sido golpeado y segundos después estaba volando hacia una gran roca en la cual termino estrellándose y enterrado por los escombros de dicha roca

Gildarts el cual estaba enterrado en los escombros, pensaba

" ¿ _que fue eso ? ¿mi magia crush no le hizo efecto ? Es la segunda vez en la que mi magia no surte efecto en alguien tal y como paso con aquel dragon negro... Que chico tan misterioso "_

(N/A :supongo que su magia no le hizo nada a acnologia ya que fue derrotado y dejado hecho mierda )

" oye ¿sales ya o que ? " -gritaba goku

Gildarts que estaba distraído con sus pensamientos se olvido que estaba enterrado en escombros y cuando escucho la voz de goku salio haciendo estallar los escombros

" jajajaja, lo siento, lo siento, estaba perdido en mis pensamientos "-se disculpaba gildarts riendo

" pero en verdad me sorprendiste ¿ como pudiste golpearme y evadir mi magia ? "-preguntaba gildarts

" ¿usaste algún tipo de magia ? "-respondió goku inclinando la cabeza confuso

Eso dejo en shock a gildarts el cual pensó " ¿ _ni siquiera noto que se activo mi magia crush por accidente ? "_ fue en ese momento que gildarts se dio cuenta de algo

Era muy tenue y apenas visible si no te fijabas bien pero goku estaba cubierto por una fina capa de ki por todo su cuerpo

" ya veo...así que eso con lo que estas recubierto fue lo que impidió que notases mi magia ¿ cierto ? "-dijo gildarts

" veo que eres muy observador, estas en lo correcto, esta pequeña protección de ki es lo que anulo tu magia "-respondió goku

" ¿ ki ? "-dijo gildarts confuso

" eso es, yo no soy un usuario de magia, sino de ki "-le explico de forma breve goku

Gildarts puso un rostro como que al fin comprendía algo y entonces se puso en posición

" eso explica muchas cosas, por lo que para enfrentarme a ti debo usar el cuerpo a cuerpo y olvidarme de la magia "-dijo este al comprender algo

" seria lo mejor "-dijo goku con una sonrisa

Y los dos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro de frente, chocando sus puños lo que hizo que se crease a sus pies un gran crater y la onda expansiva creada por el choque fue tan poderosa que incluso erza y el maestro salieron despedidos del lugar en el que se encontraban

" eres muy poderoso "-decía gildarts el cual estaba usando todo su poder en el forcejeo

" tu también lo eres "-decía goku el cual estaba normal

Y los dos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes a super velocidad los cuales resonaban por todo el valle haciendo temblar las montañas y los pocos animales que vivían en ese valle desolado y yermo se habian escondido por el puro instinto de supervivencia ante tal despliegue de poderes

Erza y el maestro miraban ese espectáculo con los rostros llenos de sorpresa y un moco les colgaba a los dos de la nariz ( imaginad sus caras como las que pone usoop xD )

" ¿este nivel de pelea se puede considerar como humano ? "-preguntaba erza asombrada

"esos dos son casos especiales..."-esa es la única respuesta que makarov pudo dar

La batalla si la miraba alguien que no entendiera, podría decir que estaba igualada, pero una persona que entendiera un poco sobre ello podría decir que gildarts estaba muy en desventaja ya que se podia ver como su agotamiento se hacia visible mas y mas conforme los segundos pasaban

Por otro lado goku estaba sin una sola gota de sudor y gradualmente de forma inconsciente, el aumentaba el ritmo por lo que lenta pero eficientemente le ganaba terreno a gildarts y este se habia dado cuenta de ello

" _este chico...¿esta lentamente aumentando su poder mientras peleamos ? Su control sobre su poder es increíble, pero lo mas increíble es que parece que lo hace de forma inconsciente...que instinto de pelea tan monstruoso..."_

Gildarts de forma repentina se separo del intercambio de golpes, cosa que sorprendio a goku el cual pensaba que quizá este intentaría usar alguna técnica secreta o algo similar, por lo que goku se disponía a usar su **kame-hame-ha** pero se detuvo cuando gildarts dijo

" la prueba ha finalizado "-dijo gildarts el cual estaba bastante agotado

Tanto erza como el maestro que vieron el espectáculo desde el lugar donde fueron lanzados por el choque estaban muy sorprendidos, especialmente makarov el cual por primera vez presenciaba a goku en combate y era mucho mas increíble de lo que los informes que recibía reflejaban

Y erza estaba temblando, pero no por el miedo, sino mas bien por la emoción y el respeto que le producía y sentía al poder ver a goku luchar como espectadora

" y bien ¿ que opinas gildarts ? "-pregunto el maestro

" ¿ acaso tiene que preguntarlo maestro ? El sobrepasa lo que un rango S pude ofrecer, si tuviera que decir el estaría muy por encima de eso, en términos de poder se puede decir sin duda alguna que debería ser el nuevo maestro del gremio o un mago santo "-respondió gildarts con un suspiro y una sonrisa

" !¿ ya me quieres sustituir ?! "-dijo el maestro sorprendido

" jajajaja solo digo lo que pienso, pero por su forma de ser no tiene " la inteligencia " o " las ganas " de serlo ¿ cierto goku ? "-decía gildarts con tono divertido

" oye, siento como que dijiste algo malo sobre mi, pero tienes razón, ser maestro es algo muy molesto y no me dejaría espacio para entrenar...así que es mejor que el abuelo continúe en el cargo jejejeje "-decía goku riendo

El maestro makarov los miraba a los dos riendo y pensaba " _¿ a donde fue a parar el respeto por mi ? "_ mientras soltaba un gran suspiro

" bueno con esto eres un rango S son goku "-dijo el maestro para cambiar de tema

" ! Felicidades goku ! "-le felicitaba erza muy contenta

" ahora que ya me hiciste un rango S abuelo ¿ que estas planeando que yo haga ? "-pregunto goku con una ceja arqueada

el maestro puso una sonrisa en su rostro y le respondió

" fufufu... Espera a mañana y lo entenderás "- eso fue lo único que le dijo el maestro cosa que confundió mas a goku pero este al final se encogió de hombros como si le diera lo mismo

 **DÍA SIGUIENTE- TEMPRANO EN LA MAÑANA; GREMIO DE FAIRY TAIL**

Todo el mundo estaba reunido frente al escenario ya que el maestro tenia que hacer un gran anuncio el día de hoy

La mayoría de los miembros estaban nerviosos ya que mas o menos sabían de que se trataba este anuncio, pero para los nuevos que apenas llevaban un año en el gremio o menos les tenia muy confusos esta tensión

" ¿ que es lo que piensa decir el maestro ? Si nos reunió a todos debe ser algo importante "-decía lucy la cual estaba nerviosa

" ¿ puede ser que estemos en guerra con algún otro gremio de nuevo ? "-decía wendy un poco asustada

" no creo que sea algo como eso wendy, pero si que parece que es algo importante si nos reunió a todos "-emilia intentaba calmar a wendy

" ! MUAJAJAJA ! De seguro estará pensando en dejarme a mi la poderosa megumin el cargo de maestro del gremio después de darse cuenta de mis increíbles habilidades y poderes "-decía megumin la cual estaba subida sobre una mesa riendo muy fuerte

" juvia piensa que megumin se golpeo la cabeza o algo similar ya que sol esta diciendo estupideces "-decía juvia con rostro neutral señalando a megumin la cual estaba haciendo poses sobre la mesa

Todas tenían gotas de sudor en la cabeza por el comportamiento de esas dos, pero lisanna fue las que les dijo algo clave

" chicas, no es nada como lo que estáis pensando, ya que si os fijáis bien, ni era ni mira-nee están aquí "- les dijo lisanna

Las chicas que ni se habian dado cuenta de eso hasta ahora dijeron todas " pues es verdad " ya que si mirajane hubiera estado por aquí cerca hubiese regañado a megumin por subirse sobre la mesa

Pero eso también las hizo darse cuenta de otra cosa

" por cierto ¿ donde anda goku ? "-pregunto lucy

Todas se miraron las unas a las otras pero al parecer ninguna lo habia visto desde que salio esta mañana de casa y eso era raro

Pero mientras ellas estaban pensando en eso, el telón se alzo y allí estaba el maestro, y tras el estaban no solo mirajane y erza sino también gildarts y ¿ goku ?

Muchos de los presentes estaban un poco confusos por la presencia de goku junto a los magos de rango S. Pero pronto fueron sacados de dudas cuando el maestro inicio su discurso

" como todos ustedes ya sabéis, cada año por estas fechas tenemos el mismo acontecimiento, pero para los nuevos lo explicare, ese acontecimiento es...! Los exámenes para ser un mago de rango S ! "

Todos al escuchar eso gritaron de emoción ya que es un gran acontecimiento para todo mago que se precie

Las chicas estaban sorprendidas por el acontecimiento y natsu estaba en llamas literalmente de la emoción

Mientras el gremio estaba mas ruidoso de lo normal por la noticia, erza los mando callar a todos junto a gildarts ya que el maestro aun no terminaba de hablar

Cuando todos se callaron, el maestro continuo hablando

" este año, el examen tendrá lugar en tenroujima, la tierra santa para nuestro gremio "

Por el tono de su voz se notaba que el maestro sentía un gran respeto por ese lugar, ya que supuesta mente fue donde nació el gremio de fairy tail

Makarov continuo hablando

" durante este año, he juzgado cada uno de sus poderes, almas y corazón...y este año habrá ocho participantes "

Todo el mundo estaba muy tenso por saber quienes serian los ocho que el maestro habia elegido y el maestro los comenzó a nombrar uno por uno

" ! Natsu dragneel ! "

Natsu sonreía salvaje-mente mientras hacia que un aura de llamas le rodease

" ! Emilia ! "

Emilia se señalaba a si misma sorprendida mientras wendy la abrazaba emocionada

" ! Juvia lockser ! "

Juvia estaba sin expresión alguna mientras lucy y megumin la palmeaban como felicitación

" ! Elfman ! "

Elfman tenia una sonrisa en su rostro mientras era aplaudido mientras este decía " aquellos que son hombres deben ser magos de clase S "

" ! Cana alberona ! "

Todos aplaudían pero cana tenia un rostro triste por algún extraño motivo

" ! Freed justine ! "

La gente aplaudía a freed mientras este solo pensaba en que esto solo era un paso para seguir los pasos de laxus

" ! Levi Mcgarden ! "

Todos aplaudían felices mientras levi sonreía diciendo-"por fin yo "- mientras sus compañeros de equipo jet y droy la animaban diciéndole que su momento al fin habia llegado

" ! Lucy heartfilia ! "

Lucy no se creía el que habia sido nombrada y juvia a su lado soltaba un aura oscura mientras la miraba mal y repetía " rival de amor rival de amor "

(N/A : cambie a mest por lucy ya que ese tipo no es relevante en esta historia )

El gremio volvió a ser un descontrol hasta que el maestro volvió a hablar

" ! Esta vez solo uno de ustedes pasara, y el examen se llevara a cabo en una semana, así que cada uno de ustedes pueda prepararse ! "-les aviso el maestro

Todo el mundo ya hablaba sobre quien seria el que conseguiría pasar el examen, pero en un rincón del gremio se podia ver a gajeel deprimido por no haber sido escogido

" como ultima cosa , dejen que les expliquemos las reglas ya que algunos de ustedes son nuevos "-dijo el maestro y mirajane se puso a su lado y comenzó a explicar las reglas

" cada uno de los ocho participantes deberá escoger un compañero durante la semana de preparación, hay dos reglas que se deben seguir :

1- el compañero debe ser parte de fairy tail,

2- no puedes elegir a un mago de rango S

" eso tiene sentido, ya que el formar equipo con erza, mirajane o gildarts haría todo mas sencillo "-decía emilia la cual veía la lógica en la segunda regla

"el contenido del examen no se dará a conocer hasta que lleguemos a tenroujima, pero esta vez tanto erza como mirajane, gildarts y el nuevo mago de rango S son goku estarán impidiendo vuestros progresos "-informo el maestro

Eso dejo el lugar en silencio por unos segundos que parecían eternos hasta que todos gritaron por la sorpresa al mismo tiempo

No solo por el hecho de que tanto erza,mirajane y gildarts fueran parte del examen sino por el hecho de que goku, ya habia sido ascendido al rango S

Tanto juvia como lucy y emilia querían retirarse del examen ya que si goku formaba parte de los examinadores eso era como decir que uno no podría ser un rango S

Pero lo que las dejo sin escape fue lo que goku les dijo

" estoy muy feliz por ver como han progresado chicas, realmente lo estaré esperando con ansias jejeje "-les dijo goku el cual parecía sentirse orgulloso de ellas

Eso las dejo sin una vía de poder retirarse ya que ahora no podían hacerlo y decepcionarle por lo que maldicieron en sus mentes esa sonrisa de orgullo que el tenia por ellas pero segundos después pensaron que era muy lindo y todo el enejo se les fue...el corazón de una mujer enamorada es complicado...

 **UNA SEMANA ANTES...**

En algún lugar lejos de magnolia, una pequeña brecha en el cielo se abría y de ella salia un libro

En ese momento, cierta mujer pasaba por el lugar y el libro callo frente a ella

Ella sintió curiosidad de como podia haber caído de la nada ese libro, por lo que se acerco para recogerlo pero en el instante que intento agarrarlo pudo sentir una tremenda y opresiva aura que era despedida de ese extraño libro...

Después de dudar unos segundos, finalmente ella agarro el libro y en ese momento pudo escuchar una voz en su cabeza

 **-llévame contigo y te daré mas poder del que nunca soñaste-**

Esa palabras tentadoras sonaban sospechosas, pero una cosa era cierta y eso era que el libro irradiaba una cantidad de poder absurda por lo que la mujer sin dudarlo y con una sonrisa en su rostro se lo llevo con ella

Ella no sabia aun que ese libro contenía una maldad en su interior la cual pondría no solo su vida si no la de muchos otros en un peligro sin precedentes

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **AVISO IMPORTANTE ! : a partir de ahora las decisiones de si hay o no chica nueva se aran en el foro que he creado por lo que si quieres saber quien sera la siguiente y votar por ella pásate por el foro y dale a seguir**

 **Aquí os dejo la forma de llegar a el : MISC-ANIME X-OVERS-ESPAÑOL-GENERAL**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA !**


	53. ESPECIAL CROSSOVER

**Este capitulo fue escrito por mi amigo kaiser akuma 7 para mi especialmente.**

 **Mil gracias compadre por escribir este fabuloso especial !**

 **GOKU DE FAIRY TAILXDRAGON BLEACH Z CAPITULO ESPECIAL : ENCUENTRO CON OTRO MUNDO**

* * *

Hoy era un día de lo más aburrido en el gremio más explosivo de todo Fiore, las cosas estaban muy relajadas más de lo normal incluso los dragones Slayer como Natsu y Gajeel se estaban desesperando por la falta de emoción de este día.

El mayor motivo de este aburrimiento colectivo era que faltaban muchas personas en su gremio, Lucy, Erza, Mirajane y Juvia se fueron todas juntas a una misión con la intención de ganar dinero y comprarle un regalo a su saiyajin por todas las cosas que el hizo por ellas.

Por otra parte Goku se fue a otra misión con Megumin, Emilia y Wendy para entrenar y ganar un poco de dinero ya que la nueva casa y toda la comida del saiyajin no era nada barata, aunque tenían a su favor que no causaban tanto caos como Natsu

Y hablando del peli rosa, este ayudaba a Lissana en el bar ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer y Gajeel estaba en otro extremo de la ciudad acompañando a Levy pero en un punto Natsu se paro en la barra y pego un grito.

\- ACASO NADA EMOCIONANTE PASARA HOY. Grito el peli rosa sin saber que cuando alguien dice eso algo siempre pasaba

Al decir eso este y muchos del gremio empezaron a sentir que la gravedad aumentaba junto a cierto poder maligno pero que no tenían malas intenciones mientras que de una grieta salieron 2 personas o en esta caso una niña vestida de blanco y una chica peli naranja.

Todo el gremio salio a ver al exterior pero lo único que encontraron fue a la niña de cabello verdoso vestida de blanco con ropa demasiado reveladora para una niña tirando del cabello de una chica de pelo naranja que parecía completamente inocente pero se quejaba del ataque de la niña.

\- Eres una tonta Orihime, lanzaste ese ataque al lugar equivocado y ahora los 4 estamos dispersos sin saber si vamos a regresar. Dijo la niña con un rostro cómico de enojo tirando más el pelo la chica que lloraba cómica-mente de dolor

\- Auch, ya Lilynette lo siento, pero seguro que Urahara-san nos saca de aquí. Dijo Orihime mientras lograba quitarse a la arrancar que parecía tener intenciones de seguir golpeándola.

\- Mas te vale, ahora debemos saber a dónde fuimos a parar esta vez. Dijo Lilynette dándose cuenta que todo el gremio las miraba con cara de confusión preguntándose si eran ella las responsable de lo que paso hace rato

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Pregunto Lissana detrás de Natsu

\- Un gusto, soy Son Orihime Inoue y ella es mi amiga Son Lilynette. Dijo la alegre chica dejando a todos confundidos

Si ella tenían ese apellido debían de estar emparentadas con Goku de alguna manera iban a preguntar pero el dragon slayer emocionando y pensando que ellas eran fuerte esta por luchar pero la peli blanca lo freno en seco aunque la arrancar parecía notar sus intenciones.

\- Si quieren pudo luchar mientras esta cabeza hueca les cuenta nuestra historia. Dijo la niña emocionada con un sonrisa salvaje sacando su espada curva

\- ESTOY ENCENDIDO. Grito el chico lanzándose contra la arrancar desconociendo su poder  
En otro lado con las magas:

El grupo de magas liderado por Erza estaban en una misión bastante fácil y bien pagada, era matar a unos Vulcans en una cueva cerca de donde Lucy y los demás acabaron con unos ladrones genéricos aunque desconocían con que se toparían trayendo recuerdos algo graciosos a la rubia.

\- Según el encargo los Vulcans deben estar cerca de aquí. Dijo Erza con un mapa en la mano

\- Juvia está emocionada y con el dinero comprare un mejor regalo que el de ustedes rivales del amor.

Dijo la maga de agua a sus amigas/rivales.

\- No si yo le compro algo mejor acosadora de agua. Dijo Lucy mientras las dos se lanzaban miradas retadoras.

\- Ya chicas no peleen, todos estamos por lo mismo, no es una competencia, aunque. Dijo Mira pensando en comprar algo que a su pareja le encantaría

Erza iba a aportar algo pero se detienen en seco cuando pisa algo húmedo en el suelo, era sangre por lo que ella y las demás empezaron a acelerar la marcha encontrando un rastro del liquido rojo que llevaba al cadáver de uno de los Vulcans.

\- ¿Quién pudo matarlo de esta manera? Dijo Erza mirando que el daño en cuerpo de la bestia eran los cortes de una espada.

\- Vamos a descubrirlo. Dijo Mirajane escuchando gritos.

Todas siguieron el camino el cual era marcado por un sendero de muerte donde los cadáveres de los monstruos estaban, sin dura eran los del encargo pero parecía que alguien se les adelanto y lo iban a descubrir.

Entonces al llegar a un cueva de donde ven que un Vulcan es mandado afuera de esta con un gran corte en el pecho, al entrar vieron a la responsable de todo esto, una mujer de cabello negro con lentes vestida de negro blandiendo una katana que a Lucy se le hizo rara por emitir una firma de poder propio, está en la cabeza de una de las bestias la cual perforo.

\- Ustedes son molestos y voy a darle una paliza a Urahara cuando regrese por mandarme a este lugar sin mi esposo. Dijo esta mujer que desapareció en un destello de velocidad y los últimos Vulcans cayeron muertos a sus pies.

\- Wow es fuerte, ni siquiera la vi. Dijo Juvia impresionada.

\- ¿Por qué su energía libera una sensación a la muerte? Pregunto Lucy notando eso en el poder de la mujer.

\- Oye, ¿Quién eres tu? Dijo Erza con autoridad y la chica con un brillo peligroso en sus lentes la vio.

Algo que nadie esperaba fue que de nuevo esa mujer desapareciera en ese destello de velocidad y con un libro darle un golpe a la cabeza a la pelirroja haciendo que le saliera un chichón cómico y las demás solo se confundieron y reían un poco de la desgracia de la más ruda.

\- Así no se le habla a tus mayores, jovencita. Dijo la chica de lentes con el libro sacando humo.

\- Perdone a mi amiga, es que suele ser algo ruda en su forma de pedir las cosas, hola soy Mirajane Strauss. Dijo la albina con amabilidad aunque con la guardia en alto

\- Mucho mejor, soy Son Nanao Ise, estoy buscando a mi esposo ya que terminamos en lugares diferentes. Dijo la mujer pero esa sola pieza de información trajo muchas reacciones

Las chicas inmediatamente empezaron a pensar en algo, solo conocían a una persona con ese nombre, sabían que estaba casado pero esta mujer no se parecía en nada a como el la describía pero entonces recordaron la rebelión de Laxus cuando otro Goku apareció así que preguntaron.

\- Disculpe, pero la persona que menciona no tiene el pelo negro como palmera, viste de naranja y se llama Goku sama. Pregunto Juvia con una mirada un poco celosa

\- Si, exactamente es mi esposo, lo estoy buscando. Dijo Nanao aunque estaba segura que no era el Goku que buscaba

\- Pero hay algo que no me cuadra dijiste que tu nombre es Nanao pero la esposa de Goku se llamaba Milk. Dijo Lucy pensando que la engañaban

\- Esa es su ex esposa que lleva muerta casi 15 años. Dijo ella pero ya sabiendo lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Cómo luce tu Goku? Quizás te podemos ayudar. Dijo Mirajane de forma amistosa queriendo saber mas sobre esta esposa del saiyajin

Nanao no dijo nada y solo se quedo callada mientras se concentraba, parecía que estaba tratando de detectar algo pero luego hizo un movimiento como si atrapada algo lo cual ella no podían ver, era un listón que era el poder de alguien.

\- Les tengo que pedir algo, necesito que me lleven a una dirección específica, en ese lugar elevare mi poder para hacer que el venga hacia mi. Dijo Nanao seriamente

\- Oye espera, tenemos una misión y algo que comprarle a. dijo Erza pero la shinigami la cayo.

\- Si me ayudan, les daré consejos de que le gusta a Goku y si estoy de humor, les diré como se lo pueden llevar a la cama. Dijo Nanao hablando como si fuera Yoruichi

Esa oferta era demasiado buena, las mentes de cada una de las maga espeso a visualizar diferentes escenarios no aptos para menores donde eran cargadas por su novia hasta ser depositadas en una cama para ser poseídas causando que todas tuvieran una hemorragia nasal, especialmente Erza que era toda una pervertida de armario.

\- Este…..bueno….. dijo una muy roja Lucy mientras traba de despertar a Juvia que se desmayó por las fantasías que tenia

\- Bueno, primero cobremos la recompensa y con gusto la llevaremos a donde quiera. Dijo Mirajane que tomo a la shinigami del brazo y la arrastro

\- Por cierto, ¿Qué eres? No siento que tu ki sea humano. Dijo Lucy intrigada

\- Soy una shinigami al igual que mi goku. Dijo Nanao sonriendo

 **EN OTRA PARTE...**

Se podía ver a las chicas Wendy, Emilia y Megumin comiendo un pescado gigante cazado por su Goku el cual estaba tomando un baño en un lago mientras ellas comían, aunque la slayer de viento toda se preguntaba que era ese poder similar al saiyajin que se acercaba.

En eso las 3 escuchan un ruido y siente una presencia maligna, por lo que deciden ir a ver, todas estaban impresionadas y más cierto ser que vivía en el interior de Wendy, se trataba del dragon Acnologia todo golpeado, no estaba en el suelo sino que alguien tenía la palma de su mano extendida en su espalda.

\- No debo interferir en otras dimensiones, aunque no se porque me odias tanto si ni nos conoces, aunque sospecho que los voy a descubrir. Dijo una persona debajo del dragon que las chicas conocían muy bien.

\- ESE ES GOKU, pero se ve mayor. Dijo la maga explosiva.

Era verdad, este Goku era mas musculo y mayor además que sus vestimentas eran muy diferentes, su traje naranja estaba debajo de un kimono negro sin mangas pero lo curioso era la gigantesca espada que cargaba en su espalda.

\- Es hora de volar. Dijo el saiyajin que lo tomo de la cola y lo mando extremadamente lejos.

Una vez que el saiyajin se sacudió las manos pudo notar a las 2 chicas a la niña que lo miraban de forma impactada cosa que lo confundió hasta que recordó que mando a volar a un dragón y posiblemente eso era algo que no se ve todos los días.

\- Hola, soy Goku, ¿me pueden decir dónde estoy? dijo el saiyajin con su tono amistoso de siempre

\- ES GOKU, PERO PORQUE LUCE TAN DIFERENTE. Grito Megumin sacudiendo a Wendy que tampoco tenía una respuesta

La respuesta llego cuando al frente de este Goku pareció otro pero mucho más joven, los dos se miraron seriamente por un momento empezando a hacer el juego del espejo dejando confundidas a las chicas hasta que su Goku sonríe.

\- ¿Te gustaría pelear otro yo? Pregunto el Goku mas joven al otro

\- Claro, me encantaría aunque eres ya conozco el resultado de esta batalla. Dijo el shinigami Goku poniendo su espada gigante en su hombro.

Sin que ninguno preguntara nada se lanzaron al ataque mientras las chicas solo podían ver destellos de luz colisionando en el cielo hasta que escuchan a uno de ellos gritar y sienten que la gravedad empieza a aplastarlos, en un punto de esta rápida pelea ven a su Saiyajin algo lastimado en super saiyajin 1 mientas el otro estaba igual solo que su espada era diferente y de aspecto más demoníaca.

\- Vaya eres muy poderoso pero no me rendiré, siempre romperé mis limites. Dijo goku a su contra parte de negro

\- Esa es la actitud, les sugiero a todas que eleven su poder porque esto se pondrá feo, BANKAI. Dijo el shinigami a las chicas

Todas lo hicieron pero eventualmente terminaron en el suelo, Megumin estaba muy cerca de Goku por lo que se cayó al suelo en una posición comprometedora mientras que Wendy termino encima de Emilia en la misma situación, mientras el saiyajin notaba el cambio de ropa y armas de su oponente.

\- Vamos, demuéstrame todo tu poder, que esto se pone aburrido. Dijo el goku shinigami actuando como Vegetto

\- Ahora veras AAAAAAA. Grito el peli negro pasando al SS2 para atacar.

 **MIENTRAS EN EL GREMIO...**

Todos los magos estaban impactados por 3 razones, la primera era que la chicas que estaba aquí eran las esposas de los hijos de Goku de otro mundo donde era un dios de la muerte cosa que no creyeron al principio pero luego si le creyeron por la segunda razón

Natsu. Gajeel, Elfman y otros magos se enfrentaron a la arrancar la cual en este momento en su forma adulta de resurrección estaba sentado sobre una pila de los magos derrotados bebiendo cerveza que le robo a Cana la cual empezó a llorar cómica-mente cuando ella dijo que era lo peor que había tomado.

Y lo último fue cuando se recuperaron y estaban aterrados cuando Orihime se apodero de la cocina, al principio estaban tranquilos pero luego vieron que lo había cocina parecía algo que la misma Erza hubiera cocinado, o incluso peor ya esta se movía y retorcía, incluso hizo un pastel de fresas con mente propia que le lanzaba insultos a todo el mundo.

\- Solo espero que ella y Erza no se conozca porque sino, la comida se volverá malvada. Dijo Natsu aterrador por esa idea aunque se quedo con el pastel para darle un susto a la peli roja.

Luego de un viaje en tren y una larga charla sobre la historia de Nanao las chicas estaban impactadas que su novio fuera en otro mundo un dios de la muerte, pero el patrón que se repetía con todos los Gokus era que tenían una enorme suerte con las mujeres y para no herirla siempre lo comparten.

se llevo una buena impresionan de todas incluso de Erza que pese a su actitud poco educada era una buena chica, aunque descubrió que tenia una revista muy propia del maestro Roshi pero decidió no dejarla en vergüenza delante de sus amigas.

\- Chicos, regresamos de la misión. Dijo Lucy alegremente pero ven que la mayoría estaba en un rincón asustados.

Qué raro, no vi a tanta gente asustada desde que Erza cocino hace tanto tiempo. Pensaba Mirajane hasta que vio a una chica de pelo naranja salir de la cocina con un plato de Ramen con un aura oscura y una alegre niña listo para comerlo

\- Aquí tienes Lilynette, como compensación por meternos en este problema, te prepare ramen de calamar con chocolate y salsa de mayonesa agridulce con cubos de azúcar negra. Dijo Orihime y esa sola descripción le trajo pésimos recuerdos a las magas excepto Erza

\- Veo que se divierten Lilynette y Orihime. Dijo Nanao mirando a las chicas.

\- ¿esperen, esa mujer las conoce? Dijo Levy que estaba siendo abrazada como peluche por un aun asustado Gajeel por la comida

\- Es una shinigami, y la esposa de otro Goku. Dijo Juvia tranquila pero se aterra cuando ve y escucha algo de la comida.

\- Nunca detendrán a Ernesto, me apoderare del m. el platillo mutante no termino su discurso de dominio mundial

Una vez que Lilynette termino de consumir su comida y decirle que le perdona si le hace 2 platos más, se fue con Nanao ya que pensaban elevar su poder para llamar la atención de Goku dejando sola a Orihime que se entendió con Erza mu y bien por lo que las 2 iban a preparar comida cosa que solo profetizaba lo peor para los magos.

 **REGRESANDO A LA PELEA...**

Ambos saiyajin seguían impactados pero Goku estaba impresionado que su contra parte shinigami apenas uso el super saiyajin para igualarlo en combate, esa técnica de salto en el tiempo sin duda era muy peligrosa mientras las chicas se impactaron de ver a su compañero casi derrotado.

En eso el shinigami siente 2 presencias conocidas y se distrae recibiendo un Kame hame ha instantáneo el cual logro destruir la parte de arriba de su traje Xeno pero no lo lastimo mucho.

\- A sido divertido, pero debo ver a unas personas en esa dirección. Dijo el Son mayor tranquilo regresando al estado base.

\- Para ese lado está el gremio, nosotras también debemos regresar. Dijo Wendy notando como su padre adoptivo no iba a ceder a la derrota

\- Bueno terminemos la pelea en otro lado. Dijo el shinigami que con el paso flash dio un gancho que mando al otro Goku al gremio

Por último tomo a las 3 chicas y uso la tele transportación regresando al gremio donde el saiyajin debilitado vio a Nanao y Lilynette antes de retomar su batalla en el cielo donde fue derrotado.

\- Vaya cariño, veo que conociste a otra de tus versiones. Dijo Nanao sonrojada al ver el pecho de su esposo.

\- Jijijij si fue divertido. Dijo el Son abrazando a su esposa.

\- ¿Por qué siento que algo maligno se está creando en el gremio? Pregunto Emilia mirando a muchos magos

Ambos Gokus entraron al gremio seguidos por todos para ver como Orihime y Erza hicieron un guiso que despedía un aura oscura con tentáculos prometiendo muerte y destrucción al mundo hasta que los saiyajins que eran inmunes a esta comida que parecían homúnculos se lo comieron.

El resto del día fue muy divertido desde Nanao usando el poder de su Bankai para hacer que la maga explosiva sienta el poder de sus explosiones, la ex teniente fiel a su palabra logro comunicarse con Urahara y le pidió que le diga a Yoruichi que mande la película educativa que le mostraron antes de su boda.

Natsu logro hacer que Erza se desmayara cuando le ofreció la tarta de fresas grosera de Orihime pero como no era tan cruel le dijo que era un sueño pero como no quería desperdiciar el pastel hizo una broma que por suerte no tendría consecuencias

Durante la noche las interesadas en Goku se reunieron en la casa de Lucy para reproducir con magia una película llamada el Kamasutra donde al final todas terminaron con sangre saliendo de sus narices imaginando todo lo que le harían a Goku cuando fuera el momento mientras que Nanao con su esposo lo hicieron como conejos no dejando dormir a toda la ciudad.

Y ya al día siguiente todos estaban leyendo un diario que decía: todo el consejo mágico hospitalizado por una intoxicación estomacal consecuencia de un pastel de fresas de procedencia desconocida haciendo que el culpable que era Natsu se ria de la desgracia de esos viejo y por suerte Makarov el no fue a la reunión.

Todos se despidieron de la gente de otro mundo y les dieron algunos recuerdos, el Slayer de fuego estaba feliz ya que esta rara experiencia le dio el día más emocionante de su vida curando su aburrimiento mientras que Goku solo se motivaba a romper sus limites.

En otra parte Lucy esta con su látigo pensado en cosas nada santas sobre someter a su hombre para que este la tomara mientras sus amigas estaban con pensamientos similares, aunque Goku siempre inocente solo se rió y las invito a una cita.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO ESPECIAL CROSSOVER**

* * *

 **si aun no lo conoces visiten el canal de kaiser akuma 7 y siganle y comenten en sus historias ya que son geniales !**


	54. Chapter 54 ARCO DE TENROU-PARTE 3

**Arco escrito por kidGokuSupremo ya que pronto me operan del brazo y no podre escribir durante un tiempo y** **Aprovecho ahora para anunciarles el fanfic de mi amigo KidGokuSupremo que estrenó llamado "Rocky Joe y Las Quíntuples" protagonizada por un prota bien badas y boxeador que les recomiendo que visiten y si les gusta denle seguir así como a esta historia por supuesto que se pone cada vez más rikolino.**

 **Gracias por apoyar tanto tiempo esta historia y sin más naruto, digo bleach, digo relleno, pasemos con el capítulo….**

 **CAPITULO 43: ARCO ISLA DE TENROU -PARTE 3**

* * *

Los participantes viajaron a la Isla Tenrou en un barco especial para ellos siendo el único no participante en viajar con ellos Makarov ya que los examinadores clase S se adelantaron para colocarse en sus respectivos puestos.

Por cierto todos los participantes tienen un compañero de dúo miembro del gremio no clase S acompañándole y están distribuidos de este modo: 1- ) Natsu con Happy. 2- ) Emilia con Wendy. 3-) Juvia con Megumi. 4- ) Elfman con Evergreen. 5- ) Cana Alberona con Lisanna. 6- ) Freed Justine con Bickslow. 7- ) Levi Mcgarden con Gajeel. 8-) Lucy Heartfilia con Charles.

Añadiendo a esto que si bien en el capítulo anterior se dijo que Gajeel se quedó sin compañero de equipo, esto fue debido a que Levi pidió a Pantherelily que fuera su compañero pero este así como Levi al ver a Gajeel solo y deprimido decidieron finalmente ponerlo a él; en cuanto al extraño dúo de Lucy y Charles, pues la razón es que esta al estar Wendy en esto de alguna forma también quiso participar para velar por ella.

En cuanto a los examinadores pues como ya se dijo son: Goku, Mirajane, Gildarts y Erza, pero aunque sean 8 participantes a diferencia del canon irremediablemente será imposible llegar al final evadiendo a los clase S y campantemente presumir la victoria (si Cana te hablo a ti).

El barco estaba a punto de llegar a la isla y cuando finalmente llegaron los participantes ya iban a apresurarse en seguir la ruta indicada por el maestro Makarov, pero este los detuvo.

"¡No tan rápido mocosos! ¡¿A dónde creen que van tan aprisa?!" -dice Makarov en voz alta haciendo que todos se detengan.

"¡Pues a seguir a toda prisa las rutas que nos dijiste viejo!" -dice Natsu exaltado y ansioso.

"¡Sí, efectivamente dije eso, pero olvide decirles un pequeño detalle! ¡Debido a que solo contamos con 4 examinadores clase S y que irremediablemente para tener oportunidad de aprobar hay que vencer como mínimo a uno solo 4 participantes con sus respectivos acompañantes pueden ir a enfrentarlos y aquí hay 8 lo que significa que hay que solucionar esto con una pequeña prueba antes de ir con los examinadores!" -dice en voz alta y rascándose la barbilla Makarov extrañando a todos.

"¿Y la solución es…? " -pregunta Lucy curiosa al igual que todos.

"¡4 Combates eliminatorios al azar donde solo 4 participantes pasarán!" -dice Makarov en voz alta y serio sorprendiendo a todos.

"¡¿EEEEEEH?! -dicen todos los participantes atónitos.

"¡Pero maestro si peleamos entre nosotros y nos agotamos o herimos llegaremos sin el máximo de nuestras fuerzas!" -dijo Lucy quejándose y con justa razón, pero Makarov les dio a todos una sonrisa de calma.

"¡No se preocupen por eso! ¡A los 4 ganadores se les dará pedazos de esas milagrosas semillas curativas que Goku suele usar, eso bastará según él para que se recuperen por completo luego de la pelea y puedan seguir! -dice con entusiasmo en cierta forma tranquilizando a unos pero no a todos ya que había gente como Cana que pensaba huir de las mayores complicaciones y pasar así como así.

" ¡Y por último les diré que a medida que vaya sacando 2 nombres esos ya irán enfrentándose y una vez concluido dicho combate sacaremos los dos siguientes y así sucesivamente hasta culminar las eliminatorias, aclarado eso Parthenlily tráeme por favor la caja donde sortearemos los nombres! -ordena Makarov y Parthenlily (Gajeel lo conoció en Edolas cuando este se escondía de los saiyayins y se hicieron amigos trayéndolo consigo) obedeciendo trajo una caja donde estaban los pequeños pedazos de papeles con los nombres de cada uno, en eso Makarov sin mirar metió su mano por un hueco de la caja revolviendo varias veces esto incrementando las ansias tanto de los participantes como de ustedes los lectores y finalmente en una sola mano saca dos bolas de papel abriendo la primera bola de papel revelándoles el primer nombre.

"¡El primero es Natsu Dragneel!" -dice en voz alta Makarov con un rostro de seriedad y apenas al oírlo Natsu grita de alegría y emoción.

"¡YAHOOOO! ¡Happy seremos los primeros!" -grita con alegría Natsu a lo que Happy responde con su alegre ¡Aye!

"¡Y su oponente será Lucy Heatfilia!" -dice en voz alta además de con seriedad Makarov y todos se sorprenden de que esta sea la primera pelea ya que según se sabe ambos son amigos y compañeros de misiones, pero eso no era todo, también significaba que Happy tenía que pelea contra su amor no correspondido Charles, ambos dúos se miran con seriedad.

"¡Muy bien, vamos todos hacia ese bosque donde serán las batallas!" -dice Makarov en voz alta y así todos fueron al dichoso bosque donde en principio debía empezar su camino hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraban los magos clase S, pero ahora será el lugar del campo de batalla entre los aspirantes a ser clase S donde solo 4 podrán avanzar de los 8 para poder seguir el examen.

Alejados estaban casi todos menos los dos dúos a combatir: Lucy y Natsu se miraban seriamente con desafío, en tanto mientras Charles miraba desafiante, Happy estaba nervioso, se escuchaba una briza alrededor de los combatientes

"Cabeza de Chicle, te advierto que yo voy a ganar, como te acordarás he entrenado con Goku mucho más que tú y me volví muy fuerte, ya no soy la Lucy que conociste, ahora soy bastante poderosa y estoy lista para aplastarte" -dice Lucy levantando el puño derecho con una sonrisa de confianza, sin embargo Natsu sonríe desafiante sin temor a sus palabras.

"¿Sabes Lucy? Debo admitir que es cierto, cambiaste, pero todo ese poder se te subió a la cabeza, creo que Goku te enseñó a ser más fuerte pero no a ser más humilde ¡Pero yo estoy encendido por patearte el trasero y demostrarles tanto a ti como a Erza lo que la magia Dragón Slayer de fuego puede hacer y no, no me refiero al poder de la amistad, sino a mi propio poder!" -dice Natsu con una sonrisa desafiante.

"¡Pero si no es soberbia, es solo realidad, yo he participado en importantes batallas, incluso encaré a los de la raza de Goku que son los saiyayins y sobreviví! Mientras tú te la has pasado sin hacer prácticamente nada más que quejarte de lo inútil que eres, y seguramente cuando te derrote seguirás con lo mismo" - dice Lucy con una expresión de soberbia y burla haciendo que Natsu deje de sonreír ya que esto fue como un ¡Auch! en el kokoro, sin embargo Natsu puso de nuevo una sonrisa pero ahora bestial.

"Está bien Lucy, en parte tienes toda la razón, excepto en lo último, ya que si bien tuviste batallas importantes, todos tus oponentes te subestimaban al verte débil, pero yo no te estoy subestimando, reconozco lo lejos que has llegado, pero mientras me entrenaba hay una frase que Igneel me enseñó, ¿sabes cuál es?" - dice Natsu con su sonrisa desafiante.

"Dilo ya cabeza de chicle" - dijo con fastidio y cerrando los ojos aburrimiento Lucy a lo que Natsu se disponía a responder ahora con seriedad.

"La frase es; **'Cuanto más alto subes mayor será la caída'** y este será tu caso muñeca inflable -dice Natsu rodeándose de su magia de fuego.

"Parece que sí es cierto, estás encendido, ¡pues enciéndete con esto!" - dice Lucy seriamente invocando a Loke.

"Querida Lucy estoy a tus servicios" - dice Loke cortésmente con su caballerosa sonrisa.

"Deshazte de este cabeza de chicle y rápido, no necesito ensuciarme las manos con él, prepararé mis verdaderas habilidades para los clase S " - dice Lucy relajada sentándose en el suelo esperando a que Loke haga todo el trabajo, este se extrañó por la actitud de Lucy ya que no solía comportarse así, pero como ella se lo ordenó no tiene opción.

"Lo siento amigo Natsu, pero Lucy me lo ha ordenado, así que toma esto ¡Regulus Impact!" - Grita Loke y de su mano derecha se produce un gran león de luz dorada que se dirige a gran velocidad camino a impactar a Natsu finalmente llegando donde se supone estaba esté produciéndose una gran explosión, esta técnica sorprendió a los espectadores.

"¡Ese Loke atacó con su máxima técnica desde el principio!" -dijo sorprendido Freed.

"Sí, no cabe duda que ese tipo mujeriego es fuerte" -dice serio Gajeel.

Mientras Lucy miraba con algo de lastima el lugar del impacto del ataque.

"Oye Loke, es cierto que te pedí que acabaras con él rápido, ¿pero no crees que te pasaste? -dice con algo de lastima Lucy.

"No señorita, Natsu es fuerte y si quiero acabar con él rápido lo mejor es no contenerme" -dice Loke seriamente.

"Es bueno escuchar eso, ¡¿Qué tal si hago eso de acabar rápido contigo Loke para pelear contra Lucy?!" -dice con una sonrisa bestial Natsu quien apareció a un costado de Loke rodeado tanto de llamas como de electricidad sorprendiendo tanto a este como a Lucy por haber logrado esquivar el ataque más fuerte de Loke.

"¡¿Tú, pero cómo?! ¡Recibe esto! ¡Rayo de Regulus! -dice Loke en voz alta lanzando un rayo en forma de lanza, pero Natsu a gran velocidad como leyendo sus movimientos lo esquiva con eficacia nuevamente sorprendiendo a Loke como si desapareciera.

"¡No puede ser, ese movimiento es parecido a…!" -dice sorprendido Loke ya que ese movimiento relampagueante de Natsu le recordaba a un poderoso mago clase S de Fairy Tail y detrás de Natsu este puede ver la imagen de ni más ni menos que Laxus, ya que Natsu pudo entrar en una nueva forma llamada **'Modo Dragón de las Llamas Eléctricas'** Lucy al ver eso también esto se sorprende.

"¡Laxus, Natsu está peleando como Laxus, entonces esa electricidad la obtuvo en su pelea contra Laxus donde perdió!" -dice sorprendida Lucy con la boca abierta y.

"¡Loke, amigo, luchar contigo me enciende, pero no es a ti a quien deseo darle su merecido sino a esa engreída de allí! ¡Prepárate para perder! -dice con una sonrisa desafiante Natsu elevando el poder de su modo Dragón de Llamas Electricas.

"¡Maldición! -dice Loke rodeándose de su forma Regulus de luz desapareciendo y apareciendo detrás de Natsu pero cuando iba a impactarlo con un puñetazo derecho Regulus Natsu detuvo sin mirar su golpe sosteniendo su mano con su propia mano izquierda, mientras en su puño derecho cargaba su magia dragón slayer de fuego mezclado con magia dragon slayer de rayo, el poder lucía devastador.

"¡Es tu turno de recibir mi poderoso ataque! ¡Toma mi golpe! ¡Puño Relámpago del Dragón de las Llamas Electricas! -grita Natsu y con gran fuerza hunde en toda la cara de Loke un devastador puño llameante y eléctrico a la vez al mismo tiempo que hunde por completo la cabeza y cuerpo del espíritu celestial mujeriego en el piso destrozando por completo sus diente además de causar serios daños en su rostro produciéndose una gran explosión que sorprende a todos los espectadores, y esto incluye a su actual oponente Lucy ya que no había notado que Natsu se volvió tan poderoso a pesar de sus constantes derrotas, y al despejarse el humo Loke estaba con la boca abierta sin algunos dientes y los ojos en blancos, señal de que fue completamente derrotado de un solo pero devastador golpe de Natsu.

"¡LOKE!" –grita sorprendida y preocupada Loke mientras este se desvanece regresando derrotado al mundo celestial.

"Me disculparé luego con él, pero no podía contenerme aunque seguramente él lo entenderá" -dice con una sonrisa de chico malo Natsu.

"Lo hiciste bien Loke" -dice Lucy con una sonrisa triste.

"¡Venga Lucy! ¡¿A quién vas a mandar, a Acuario o a Géminis?! ¡Trae a quien quieras que lo voy a derrotar de la misma forma! -dice Natsu con una sonrisa de confianza que no tenía desde hace mucho, sin embargo Lucy con una mirada seria negaba con la cabeza.

"No, Géminis no podría seguirte el ritmo, y Acuario perdería fácilmente contra ese poder eléctrico al usar únicamente magia de agua para luchar; todo esto depende de mí, usaré todo lo que me enseñó Goku para ganar" –dice seria Lucy mirando seriamente a Natsu quien sonríe ante esto.

"Eso me gusta, ahora sí que estoy muy encendido" -dice Natsu con una sonrisa bestial y desafiante indicando que ahora si iniciaría la verdadera batalla, mientras por el otro lado Charles y Happy se miraban aún sin empezar a luchar.

"Oye Charles, ¿Por qué no acordamos un empate?" –dice Happy levantando la mano en señal de paz, pero Charles lo mira con el ceño fruncido para luego empezar a reír con algo de malicia.

"Jajajajaja, ¡Eso no pasará gato, estuve entrenando muy duro para poder serle de más utilidad a Wendy y es una buena idea usarte como conejillo de indias!" -dice Charles sonriendo maliciosamente para temor de Happy y en eso al estilo Sailor Moon Charles empieza a brillar y transformarse parte por parte hasta finalmente tener forma de nekomata(gata con forma humana pero con orejas y cola de gato viéndose muy hermosa)

"¿Eh?" -Pregunta Happy confundido.

"¿Qué te parece mi nueva forma? ¿Espectacular no? -dice haciendo una pose seductora Charles pero Happy la mira con una expresión aburrida, algo muy raro en él.

"Eh, no, es muy aburrida, esa forma no me atrae, quizás atraiga a humanos, puede que hasta a Goku que se está ligando a todas, pero no a mí, creo que al ver esa forma aburrida tuya dejaste de gustarme, ni hablar, fue divertido el amor mientras duró, ahora entiendo porque no te gustan ni los ratones ni los pescados, ya que eres más humana que gata, ni hablar, tendré que buscar otra exceed que realmente sea una gata" -dice Happy volteando a retirarse aburrido y decepcionado sorprendiendo a Charles quien nunca esperó que Happy usara todas esas expresiones sarcásticas en ella, y peor aún, sea él quien ahora lo rechace lo cual le daba una expresión confusa aunque eso no le importaba demasiado, sin embargo luego de asimilar que le dijo algo como que esta forma podría atraer a Goku esta se sonrojó.

"¡¿Pero qué dices gato tonto, como crees que me podría gustar el padre adoptivo de Wendy?!" -dice Charles sonrojada haciendo que Happy voltee y sonría.

"¡Ajaaa, Goku a ti te gust….!" -iba a decir Happy pero Charles llegó a tiempo agachándose y tapándole la boca con su mano izquierda.

"¡No digas algo así en voz alta, es una suerte que nadie siquiera mire nuestra absurda pelea, escucha gato, está bien, acepto tu rechazo, así que a partir de ahora seamos amigos, te daré los peces que quieras a cambio de que te calles y no repitas eso nunca más ya que me traería problemas con Wendy! ¿Qué dices? -pregunta con una sonrisa nerviosa Charles tratando de negociar pero Happy no le respondía.

"¿Happy? ¡Oh Santo Cielos, olvide quitar mi mano de su boca!" -dice con rostro preocupado Charles y al quitarle la mano de la boca Happy con su habitual sonrisa cayó inconsciente boca para abajo.

"Quedó inconsciente porque le tapé la boca, bueno no es nada grave, además cuenta como victoria supongo" -dijo hablando sola Charles, pero Makarov quien oficia de árbitro observó a Happy inconsciente y a Charles de pie.

"¡Happy está inconsciente y eliminado, quedan Natsu contra Lucy y Charles!" -anuncia Makarov y todos observan a Happy en nocaut incluyendo a Natsu.

"¡Happy!" -grita preocupado Natsu quien corre a toda velocidad a ver a su amigo inconsciente cargando al pequeño gato, luego de esto bajó lentamente a Happy y miró enfadado a Charles quien empezó a temblar.

"¡Tú, siempre has rechazado y te has burlado de él, pero no conforme con eso ahora lo dejas en este estado donde casi no puede respirar! ¡Recibirás tu merecido! -grita Natsu corriendo a gran velocidad con puño llameante a punto de impactar a Charles pero esta grita rápidamente.

"¡Yo me rindo y me elimino!" -grita atemorizada Charles haciendo que Natsu se detenga instantáneamente y al escuchar esto Makarov asintió.

"¡Por rendición Charles queda fuera! -anuncia Makarov en voz alta indicando la eliminación de Charles, esto no gustó mucho a los espectadores pero la verdad no les interesaba mucho ver luchar a Charles o a Happy, sino a los participantes en sí Natsu y Lucy.

"Lo siento por lo de Happy Natsu y lo siento Lucy por rendirme, pero al ver el poder de este animal mi estilo cuerpo a cuerpo no rivalizaría con alguien de su nivel y no quiero sufrir la suerte de Loke" -dice con sudor en su frente, Lucy simplemente asiente un poco triste pero comprendiendo al igual que Natsu.

"Descuida, creo que yo me pace, además sé que Happy se pondrá bien" -dice Natsu con una sonrisa calmada mientras veía como Pantherlily se lleva al inconsciente Happy al mismo tiempo que Charles salió del campo de batalla quedando solo Lucy y Natsu para luchar, este voltea a mirarla, ambos se miran con el ceño fruncido y una mirada seria de rivalidad.

"¡Continúen con el combate! -grita Makarov y así tanto Lucy como Natsu se preparaban para atacar.

 **Fairy Tail Black Flame Ost- Extended** **watch?v=05m9BVz61JU**

Y así Lucy desapareció de la vista de Natsu moviéndose hacia distintos lados claramente más rápido que Loke ya que ahora Lucy usaba su ki, mientras Natsu se quedaba quieto tratando de rastrearla con el olfato, pero le era imposible ya que esta se movía a una velocidad que pareciera que está por todas partes, el mismo seguía detectarla hasta que finalmente Lucy frente a él justo cuando este miraba hacia el costodado izquierdo sonriendo Lucy con algo de malicia y confianza.

"¡Lucy Kick!"- grita Lucy dándole su tan conocida patada a Natsu con el empeine de su pie derecho directo al mentón, aunque claramente con su entrenamiento del ki ahora si esta patada se puede llamar una verdadera técnica, tanto así que hace escupir algo de sangre a Natsu mientras mira al cielo, en eso Lucy va rápidamente colocándose a la altura del abdomen y dándole una lluvia de puñetazos que hacen escupir saliva al dragon slayer y luego le da otra Lucy Kick al mentón pero esta vez manda a volar a Natsu hacia saltando también Lucy y finalmente a gran velocidad llega a colocarse detrás de Natsu quien parece estar desconcertado y sorprendido mientras Lucy lo mira con una sonrisa maliciosa y confianza de atrás.

"¡¿Qué ocurre Natsu?! ¡Estás igual que antes, no estás haciendo nada cabeza de chicle! ¡Aquí viene lo bueno! -dice Lucy con una sonrisa bestial sacando su tan conocido látigo mágico el cuál envuelve por completo a un Natsu que no reacciona.

"¡¿Qué pasa Natsu, porque no reaccionas?! -grita preocupada Lissana al ver como Natsu se deja envolver por completo por el látigo mágico para luego ser sujetada por ambos brazos por Lucy quien se prepara aparentemente para ejecutar una nueva técnica aprendida.

"¡Whirlwind Of Lucy!" -grita Lucy el nombre de su técnica y tanto ella como Natsu a quien sujeta empiezan a girar de cabeza como si fueran un trompo con la clara intención de estrellar la cabeza de Natsu al suelo (una técnica parecida al Omote Renge o Loto Primario de Rock Lee) y finalmente lo hace produciéndose un gran estruendo ante tal brutal técnica cuerpo a cuerpo produciéndose un cráter con Natsu de cabeza contra el suelo y Lucy aun sujetándolo, la cabeza de Natsu empezaba a sangrar y el mismo estaba con los ojos casi en blanco finalmente Lucy soltándolo liberándose así de las ataduras del látigo Natsu cayendo boca para abajo al suelo y una Lucy que se pone de pie guardando de vuelta su látigo mientras mira seria a Natsu quien está tendido en el suelo, todos miran en shock el ataque brutal del cuál fue víctima Natsu, tanto que Happy despertó de su inconciencia para ver tan lamentable escena, mientras Lissana se tapaba la boca con ambas manos, Lucy respiraba un poco agitada mientras seguía observando a quien pensaba ya había derrotado.

 **Fin de Fairy Tail Black Flame Ost- Extended** **watch?v=05m9BVz61JU**

"¡NATSUUUUUUUU!" -gritaban Happy y Lissana con lágrimas, mientras el resto aún seguían en shock ya que jamás pensaron ver esta escena de una Lucy dominando fácilmente a un Natsu, el propio Makarov estaba sorprendido pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura para intentar declarar a la supuesta ganadora.

"¡La Ganadora es Luc….! -Iba a anunciar Makarov pero de repente Natsu empezó a reaccionar y moverse levantando la cabeza e intentando incorporarse con la cabeza sangrando poniéndose en posición de gateo.

Natsu con gran fortaleza intentaba incorporarse pero recibe una tremendo puntapié de parte de Lucy en las costillas cayendo de nuevo al suelo.

"¡Quédate tendido cabeza de chicle! - dijo Lucy molesta intentando ahora un pisotón a la cabeza de Natsu pero para su sorpresa como si fuera por puro instinto Natsu se incorpora rápidamente acumulando fuego en su puño y preparando para usar su técnica clásica.

"¡Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego!" -grita fuertemente Natsu y le da en toda la cara a Lucy con su técnica emblemática mandándola a volar contra el suelo produciéndose un pequeño cráter y al despejarse el humo se ve a Lucy presionando con sus dos manos su rostro que al parecer con dolor, sin embargo esta reacción de Natsu alegró tanto a Lissana como a Happy.

"¡Natsu, lograste seguir en el combate!" -dice Lissana con lágrimas de alegría mientras Happy no decía más que un alegre ¡Aye! pero también con lágrimas, esto en cierta forma gustó al resto de los participantes ya que hubiera sido muy aburrido que una pelea que promete bastante termine tan rápido, Lucy seguía quejándose de cómo le dolía el golpe y Natsu se acercó a ella observándole con una sonrisa desafiante.

"¡¿Qué pasa, no que este cabeza de chicle no te iba a hacer nada muñeca inflable barata?!" -dice Natsu desafiante claramente tratando a Lucy ahora igual a cualquier adversario o enemigo que ha tenido en su vida, en verdad Natsu desea vencerla para enseñarle algo de respeto y humildad, en eso Lucy deja mostrar su rostro el cual está rojo por la quemadura del ataque de Natsu, Lucy apretaba los dientes con ira ya que no quería mostrarle a su Goku un rostro en estas condiciones.

"¡Maldito cabeza de chicle, mira lo que le hiciste a mi hermoso rostro, me las pagaras!" -dice con enojo cómico Lucy.

"¡Pues ven si puedes!" -dice con una sonrisa desafiante bestialmente mientras su cuerpo se rodeaba en llamas.

Lucy por su parte empleó de nuevo su velocidad para desaparecer de la vista de Natsu y moverse en distintos lados, Natsu por su parte de vuelta trataba de seguirla con sus ojos aparentemente sin resultados, finalmente Lucy aparece en el costado izquierdo dándole un puñetazo derecho en la mandíbula a Natsu quien queda supuestamente aturdido de nuevo, y en eso Lucy pensaba aprovecharlo para repetir su lluvia de puñetazos sin embargo cuando iba a empezar a darle con el puño derecho algo sucedió para sorpresa de esta, y es que Natsu ató con su propia bufanda húmeda de sudor y sangre el puño derecho de Lucy con su propio puño izquierdo dejando a Lucy sin posibilidad de esquivar sus golpes o de defenderse con lo cuál esta puso una expresión cómica de espanto mientras Natsu puso una expresión maliciosa cómica resaltando sus colmillos.

"¡¿Y ahora quien es la que no puede hacer nada?!" -preguntaba con malicia Natsu mientras Lucy temblaba cómicamente. "¡Eres tú! ¡Comete esto Muñeca Inflable! ¡Arte secreto del Dragón Slayer de Fuego! ¡Loto Carmesí: Puño del Dragón de Fuego! - Grita Natsu el nombre de su técnica encendiéndose una gran llamarada en su puño derecho libre y empezando a darle una lluvia de puñetazos llameantes a Lucy sin contenerse de ninguna forma ya que al saber que Lucy no es ninguna mujer indefensa sino alguien fuerte Natsu la ataca exactamente como se lo haría a un oponente hombre.

La lluvia de puñetazos llameantes era tremenda hasta que con la última la estrelló brutalmente al suelo produciéndose un gran cráter quemado con Lucy tendida boca para arriba con los ojos en blanco y varias heridas sangrantes en la cara por sobre todo en la boca, definitivamente esta pelea está siendo bastante brutal dejando a todos con la boca abierta, Natsu es ahora quien está de pie respirando un poco agitadamente mientras de vuelta se pone su bufanda observando a una Lucy tendida aparentemente derrotada.

Al parecer Lucy había entendido a la mala lo terrible que puede ser convertirse en enemigo de Natsu y provocarlo; Makarov examinaba bien a Lucy, estaba pensando en declarar ganador a Natsu pero vio que la rubia se movía levemente volviendo sus ojos a la normalidad y con fortaleza además de con dificultad se puso de pie intentando limpiarse con su brazo izquierdo las heridas de su cara.

"Te he juzgado mal cabeza de.. no, Natsu, ahora veo que tu potencial para la pelea es gigantesco, seguramente si entrenaras el ki con Goku aprenderías en horas lo que yo aprendí en semanas" -dice Lucy con una sonrisa desafiante al fin mostrándole el respeto que merece al Dragón Slayer.

"Gracias por el cumplido y te preguntarás como pude ver a través de tu velocidad sin dominar el ki, pues es simple, cuando Goku me enseñó el estilo tortuga del cuerpo a cuerpo me dijo que adaptara mis ojos para leer los movimientos del enemigo para que en mi ser pueda seguirlos, dijo que eso se lo enseñó el tal Maestro Karin" -dice Natsu sonriente.

"Goku tonto ¿Por qué no me enseñó eso a mí? Bueno tal vez fue lo mejor ya que a mí me enseñó demasiadas cosas y no sería justo con Natsu -dice en su mente Lucy poniéndose en pose de pelea al estilo tortuga como Goku, Natsu presentía que Lucy iría ahora enserio y con todo por lo que demostraría el poder con el que según decían esta estaba superándolo a él e incluso podía rivalizar con Erza.

"Parece que vas a ir con todo Lucy, ahora estoy más encendido que nunca" -dijo Natsu con una sonrisa bestial de emoción.

"Sí, y eso es porque tienes mis respetos, pensé demasiado en los adversarios de fuera del gremio que olvidé que aquí mismo podría encontrar fuertes rivales y tú eres uno de ellos, por eso iré con todo, sin embargo te doy tiempo que te rindas ya que esto puede ser demasiado para ti" -dice Lucy con una sonrisa desafiante.

"Te equivocas Lucy, sé lo que planeas y no te servirá; yo sé cómo vencerte" -dice extrañamente confiada Natsu.

"Hoo, ahora eres tú el que está siendo engreído subestimando el ki, pensaba mostrarte algo peligroso, pero antes veamos si puedes lidiar con esto ¡Taioken! -grita Lucy y una luz cegadora ilumina todo el lugar cegando a varios de los espectadores y al terminar la técnica Lucy prefirió no apresurarse en atacar ya que podría caer en otra trampa de Natsu y al despejarse la luz se pudo ver a Natsu cubierto por completo la cara y por ende salvándose de los efectos del Taioken quitándose así la bufanda de vuelta y poniéndosela en su sitio.

"Fiuu, Si no me hubiera cubierto la bufanda hubiera quedado completamente cegado y expuesto a perder" -dice Natsu aliviado.

"Sabía que una técnica tan simple no funcionaría, ahora sí iré con todo usando la técnica más poderosa que me enseñó Goku" -dice Lucy con un rostro serio mientras Natsu pone una sonrisa de emoción.

"Te espero Lucy" -dice sonriendo Natsu con desafío y emoción.

Y en eso Lucy cambia de posición poniendo ambos brazos en forma de X.

"¡Kaioken!" -dice en voz alta el nombre de la técnica Lucy rodeándose de un aura roja carmesí y aparentemente caliente que la hacía sudar elevándose así su poder de ki frente a un Natsu emocionado.

"¡Yo tampoco me contendré! ¡Modo Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas! – grita Natsu rodeándose de un aura llameante mezclada con electricidad, Natsu ahora piensa ir con todo tal como lo hizo para vencer rápidamente a Loke.

Y luego de mirarse ambos en silencio finalmente empiezan su batalla corriendo uno contra otro y dándose muchos puñetazos y paradas a gran velocidad, el combate aparentemente parecía igualado hasta que Lucy le da un tremendo codazo izquierdo en la frente a Natsu reabriéndole las heridas allí, pero envés de caer este gira y le da una pata en el costado izquierdo de la cara a la rubia usando su propio taco izquierdo sintiendo así ambos los tremendos golpes del otro.

La batalla sí que es encarnizada, posiblemente Makarov no recuerde tantas batallas así de potentes entre aspirantes a clase S durante un examen, sin embargo el pone una sonrisa de orgullo al ver el gran futuro que ambos jóvenes tienen para el gremio.

Ambos combatientes luego de darse varios golpes terminan dándose un puñetazo en toda la cara mutuamente volando en direcciones opuestas así ambos estrellándose contra los árboles y luego de un tiempo corto ambos se levantan con heridas en los labios limpiándosela con su mano y respirando los dos agitadamente, sin embargo de los dos Natsu estaba en peores condiciones ya que la herida en la cabeza por aquella técnica brutal de cuerpo a cuerpo le provocaba que su vista se distorsionara un poco, todo esto debido a la perdida de sangre sumándole a esto que usa su modo dragón de llamas eléctricas que consume bastante magia.

Lucy por su parte asintió para si misma decidiéndose a aumentar el poder de su kaioken.

"¡Kaioken x2!" -grita Lucy aumentando más el poder de su aura carmesí ardiente de ki y por ende también su poder, provocando sudor de nerviosismo en la mente de Natsu.

Finalmente luego de obtener el poder del kaioken x2 Lucy se preparaba para atacar a Natsu lo cuál hace y esta vez Natsu ni con sus ojos ni con la velocidad del modo dragón de las llamas eléctricas dándole una potente patada voladora con la plantilla del pie derecho a Natsu que sí que sintió el impacto.

"¡Buargh!" -dice Natsu con dolor escupiendo bastante causando preocupación tanto en Lissana y Happy, después de eso Natsu logra levantarse y ponerse de pie aunque con bastante dificultad mientras veía como Lucy lo miraba fría y seriamente en su kaioken x2.

"¡Bastarda!" -grita Natsu molesto rodeado de llama y electricidad se dirigió a toda prisa para darle un puñetazo izquierdo, pero al lugar que golpeó ya no se encontraba Lucy quien apareció sorpresivamente frente a él.

"¡Lucy Kick!" -grita Lucy seria dándole de vuelta una patada con el empeine derecho al mentón estrellándole contra un gran árbol quedando Natsu como atorado en él y al llegar Lucy frente suyo empieza a darle una lluvia de puñetazos como metralleta tanto en la cara como en el pecho y estomago produciéndole varias heridas.

Lucy claramente recuperó la ventaja perdida, esta seguía golpeándolo hasta que iba a darle un último codazo para rematarlo, pero Lucy no se dio cuenta que tras la madera del árbol donde estaba atorado Natsu ocultaba su puño derecho donde estaba cargando un poder de aura llameante y eléctrica concentrado preparándose para usar la misma técnica con la que venció a Loke y finalmente viéndose la escena en cámara lenta antes de que Lucy pueda usar su golpe de codo, Natsu se adelanta y lo hace.

"¡Puño Relámpago del Dragón del Fuego!" -grita Natsu el nombre de su técnica estrellando en todo el rostro de Lucy su puño llameante eléctrico mandando a volar a Lucy que al caer en el suelo roda varias veces hasta detenerse y quedar tendida boca para abajo mientras Natsu cae de árbol de donde estaba atorado también boca para abajo en el suelo bastante agotado y resintiendo las heridas en todo su cuerpo.

"¡Mierda, me duele todo el cuerpo y se me están acabando mis fuerzas!" -se queja Natsu mentalmente mientras muy difícilmente se levanta presionándose con su mano izquierda las costillas ya que le duelen bastante, de hecho le cuesta bastante al dragón slayer de fuego ponerse de pie; luego de levantarse este miró a Lucy aparentemente inconsciente.

"¡Maldición, que ya no se levante!" -decía Natsu en su mente pidiendo que Lucy ya no se incorpore, sin embargo sus suplicas no serían escuchadas ya que Lucy aunque de forma dificultosa poniéndose teniendo moretones en la cara y de vuelta una herida en los labios limpiándosela, la misma tenía una mirada seria y decidida en su rostro, por su parte Natsu estaba nervioso ya que si seguía usando el kaioken x2 en su contra él no aguantaría más tiempo una batalla larga a este ritmo, sin embargo lo que Lucy tenía planeado era peor de lo que esperaba.

"Veo que ni el Kaioken x2 es suficiente para hacerte caer Natsu, no me queda más remedio que usar mi último recurso, aún me cuesta dominarlo del todo pero es la mejor forma de asegurar la victoria" -dice Lucy con seriedad apretando ambos puños colocándolo cerca de sus pechos y poniéndose en pose de usar la fase máxima que puede del kaioken.

 **Fairy Tail Absolute Demon Ost – Extended** **watch?v=rlwrZLgUiGM**

"¡Kaioken x 3! ¡AAAAAARH! -grita Lucy rugiendo bestialmente con todas fuerzas empezando a aumentar su musculatura además de que su cuerpo empieza a rodearse de vapor y por supuesto el aura carmesí del kaioken es claramente más poderosa y más grande que los otros niveles de kaioken, Natsu ahora observaba con la boca abierta y sudando bastante sintiéndose intimidado por este gran aumento de poder de Lucy, si anteriormente esta la estaba superando levemente con el kaioken x2 ahora la diferencia será claramente más notoria, esta parada lucía majestuosa y poderosa, ante un Natsu atónito.

"¡Maldición, esto complica las cosas!" -dice corriendo a toda velocidad en su modo dragón de las llamas eléctricas tratando de usar de nuevo su técnica anterior.

"¡Puño Relámpago del Dragón del Fuego!" -grita Natsu intentando impactar de nuevo con su técnica a una Lucy usando el mismo brazo, pero esta ni siquiera lo mira directamente, sino que solo pone su antebrazo izquierdo y para shock de Natsu bloquea fácilmente el ataque que al impactarla no pudo pasar una defensa tan simple como ese bloqueo.

"¡Carajo!" -dice molesto apartándose Natsu apartándose de Lucy poniéndose a distancia preparándose para lanzar otro ataque.

"¡Haber que te parece esto! ¡Rugido del Dragón de Las Llamas eléctricas! -grita Natsu lanzando una versión mucho más potente de su rugido del dragón del fuego enviando una poderosa torrente de fuego y electricidad a gran velocidad aparentemente impactando a Lucy causando una gran explosión que causó varios destrozos en el bosque, realmente este ataque fue poderoso y veloz difícil de esquivar.

"¿Lo logré? -se pregunta serio Natsu.

"No, lo esquivé -dice una voz seria y fría y se trataba de Lucy quien para sorpresa de este, estaba parada a su costado izquierdo aunque mirando hacia un lado opuesto al suyo, Natsu estaba completamente nervioso y algo de miedo ahora que Lucy está cerca suyo, y esta lo golpea el costado de su puño izquierdo mandándolo a volar hasta chocar contra unas rocas reabriéndose más su herida en la cabeza cayendo Natsu al suelo boca para abajo.

Natsu estaba sangrando ahora más que antes en su zona afectada.

"¡Maldita sea!" -grita Natsu tratando de levantarse a duras penas entrando de nuevo en su modo dragón de las llamas eléctricas intentando un rodillazo a Lucy pero esta desaparece dándole un codazo derecho en el abdomen al dragón slayer de fuego.

"¡BUARGH! -grita Natsu escupiendo bastante sangre, ahora Natsu estaba bastante manchado con su propia sangre mientras estaba tendido en el suelo mientras Lucy caminaba lentamente hacia él calmadamente.

"No ¡No puedo perder! grita Natsu incorporándose a medias, sin embargo para terminar empeorar aún más las cosas para él ya no puede entrar en su modo dragón de las llamas eléctricas debido a que no le queda magia para ello.

"¡Jodida Mierda!" -grita frustrado Natsu mientras Lucy al caminar se coloca frente a frente a él con una mirada seria y fría.

"Ya no te quedan fuerzas ¿verdad?, acepta tu derrota Natsu" -dice con voz imponente.

"¡Cállate!" -grita Natsu dándole un puñetazo llameante a Lucy en el rostro, pero esta al tener tal tremendo poder no sintió casi nada del golpe con poca fuerza y magia de Natsu ya que incluso su magia dragón slayer de fuego normal se está agotando.

"Esto es triste, tu coraje es digno de un miembro de Fairy Tail, pero este es tu limite, ¡Lucy Kick!" -dijo con voz fría Lucy el nombre de su movimiento cuerpo a cuerpo más conocido dándole una tremenda patada derecha a Natsu mandándolo a volar directo hacia arriba y luego esta da un gran salto llegando hacia donde iba Natsu dándole un cabezazo en su frente dañada haciendo que este choque contra el suelo brutalmente produciéndose con escombros en el lugar de la caída, Natsu está boca para arriba sin fuerzas con los ojos casi en blanco, y la maga celestial aterriza cerca del peli rosa aterrizando cerca suyo para inponente ante el prácticamente derrotado Natsu y la impotencia de Happy y Lisanna.

"¡Natsu ya no más por favor, diste todo de ti, date por vencido!" -grita con lágrimas de impotencia Happy.

"¡Maestro por favor pare la pelea, Natsu puede morir!" -dice también con lágrimas de impotencia Lisanna, Makarov sin embargo por alguna razón se quedó en silencio como si esperara una última muestra de resistencia de su niño más rebelde e imperativo.

"¡Maldición, este ki ardiente llamado kaioken le da demasiada ventaja, no tengo forma de ga…; Un momento, ardiente, eso es, es mi única esperanza y espero que funcione! -dice Natsu en su mente mientras Lucy se preparaba para darle un último golpe.

"Un golpe más con puño en tu cabeza y será tu derrota" -dice Lucy preparando su puño derecho para vencer de una vez por todas.

 **Fin de Fairy Tail Absolute Demon Ost – Extended** **watch?v=rlwrZLgUiGM**

 **Fairy Tail – Dragon Force** **watch?v=KQwxKpu-HfA**

Pero para su sorpresa como si fuera un perro con las últimas fuerzas que le queda Natsu muerde la pierna izquierda de Lucy quien se sorprende ante esto.

"¡¿Qué haces?!" -dice en shock Lucy.

"¡Comer!" -grita Natsu y tal como lo suele hacer como el fuego esta vez como si fuera un vampiro empieza a absorber el ardiente aura del kaioken x 3 de Lucy para shock de esta a una gran velocidad.

"¡No, no hagas eso!" –grita Lucy ahora perdiendo la tranquila mientras trataba de quitarse a Natsu pero este estaba pegado absorbiendo rápidamente toda su aura de kaioken hasta finalmente comérsela por completo dejando a Lucy de vuelta en su estado normal mientras Natsu se tragó toda su aura soltándola y levantándose rodeado de llamas a pesar de sus heridas.

"¡Imposible! ¡¿Pero si el kaioken es ki, cómo pudiste absorberlo?! -Pregunta en shock Lucy a lo que Natsu sonríe con fuerzas renovadas.

"¡Es simple, porque esa aura tiene propiedades de fuego, por ende es claramente mi mejor alimento, y ahora que recuperé mis fuerzas estoy encendido! ¡Modo Dragón de las Llamas Eléctricas! -grita Natsu recuperando de vuelta su estado donde mezcla fuego y electricidad mientras Lucy por otro lado al haber gastado demasiada energía ya no tiene fuerzas ni para entrar en el kaioken x 1, es como si de golpe se le va escapando la victoria que la tenía justo en sus manos, está se encuentra en un gran shock.

"¡No, No, Nooo, No puedo perder!" -grita Lucy moviéndose a gran velocidad tratando de impactar con una patada a Natsu quien la detiene con su antebrazo derecho para frustración de esta.

"¡Ahora dime que se siente! -dice Natsu con una sonrisa bestial a lo que Lucy con se aparta de él para pensar en alguna estrategia, pero Natsu ya no iba a permitírselo quien empezó a cargar en su puño derecho una gran cantidad concentrada de magia de llama combinada con magia de rayo bastante más poderosa que su Puño Relámpago del Dragón Del fuego, y finalmente al terminar un gran poder concentrado se veía en dicho puño, luego Natsu a gran velocidad se dirige hacia Lucy llegando frente a esta para frustración de la misma al ser superada en velocidad.

"¡Te lo dije, **'Cuanto más alto subes mayor será la caída'!** ¡Golpe del Martillo del Dragón de las Llamas Eléctricas! -grita Natsu con todas sus fuerzas golpeando de lleno el rostro de Lucy con todo ese poder concentrado produciéndose un enorme impacto explosivo con el poder mezclado de fuego y electricidad que envuelve por completo a Lucy arrastrándola varios metros mientras destruye todo a su paso hasta llegar a una zona del bosque donde se produce un gran cráter quemado con Lucy teniendo varias de su ropas rotas, varias quemaduras y heridas por todo el cuerpo, con los ojos en blanco y apretando los dientes(algo parecido a lo que les pasa a la mayoría que son derrotados en One Piece) sin moverse más habiendo perdido por completo el conocimiento pero siguiendo con vida, indicativo de su derrota.

Makarov rápidamente fue corriendo hacia donde fue a parar Lucy y al verificar que esta ya no podía continuar asintió con la cabeza

"¡Lucy Hearfilia ya no puede continuar y ha quedado eliminada! ¡Por lo tanto el ganador del combate y quien avanza a la siguiente etapa de los exámenes clase S es Natsu Dragneel!

 **Fin de Fairy Tail - Dragon Force** **watch?v=KQwxKpu-HfA**

"L ¡Lo Hice!" -dice hablando a duras penas Natsu con una sonrisa de felicidad por su dura pero gran victoria para luego finalmente caer inconsciente debido a las múltiples heridas que tenía aunque estas se hicieron menores debido a que pudo consumir la energía ardiente del kaioken de Lucy.

Todos lo que observaban fueron a ayudar a ambos combatientes inconscientes, Lissana y Happy estaban con Natsu.

"Natsu, en verdad sigues siendo el de antes, no te rindes antes las adversidades, sigues siendo el hombre del que me enamoré" -dice con lágrimas de emoción en su mente Lissana mientras abraza a Natsu junto a Happy.

"¡Natsu amigo, lo hiciste! -dice llorando de felicidad Happy.

Todos estaban conmovidos por tal muestra de combate que dieron ambos donde dejaron todo en el combate, en especial Makarov quien empezaba a echar ligeras lágrimas por sus hijos.

"Natsu, Lucy, lo dieron todo, definitivamente ustedes serán grandes magos de clase S en el futuro, me atrevo a decir que podrían ser maestros del gremio cuando sean adultos experimentados" -dice con lágrimas de orgullo y emoción Makarov.

Por su parte Cana y Levi sostenían a una herida a Lucy que estaba inconsciente, todos decían palabras positivas de ambos debido a todo lo que mostraron, sobre todo de Natsu que demostró un gran progreso para este examen.

"¡Parthenlily, hazme el favor de darles un pedazo de la semilla de Goku a cada uno!" -ordenó Makarov con el exceed asintiendo y de forma algo forzosa hizo tragarse la mitad de una semilla senzu a ambos, y después de comerlas ambos se recuperan rápidamente de forma completa de todas sus heridas poniéndose ambos de pie.

"Se han curado gracias a las semillas milagrosas de Goku hijos" -les dice Makarov a ambos y luego de unos pocos segundos ambos asimilaron lo que acababa de pasar.

"¡Yaahooo! ¡He ganado y sigo en el examen! -grita alegre Natsu levantando su puño en señal de victoria recibiendo aplausos de todos, por su parte Lucy puso una expresión de tristeza por perder

"Perdí, Natsu tuvo razón, fui arrogante y tuve exceso de confianza, eso no me permitió ver el progreso y trabajo duro de Natsu en estas últimas semanas, realmente el poder se me subió a la cabeza, Goku seguramente se dio cuenta de esta actitud que tenía pero no me dijo nada para no herir mis sentimientos, pero le he fallado, seguramente se enfadará conmigo" -dice Lucy al borde de las lágrimas mientras Cana ponía una mano en su hombro tratando de consolarla.

"Lucy, no digas eso, oni-chan Goku jamás se sentiría decepcionado de ti, quizás en parte lo que dices es verdad, pero él te aprecia mucho y que hallas progresado de esa forma siendo su alumna es un gran motivo de orgullo para él, Lucy, diste todo de ti, no te desanimes" -dice Wendy consolando a Lucy lo cual aparentemente funciona ya que esta amplia los ojos como si realmente le estuvieran ayudando esas palabras, en eso Natsu se acerca a tenderle la mano en señal de respeto.

"Que reconozcas tu error es de lo más digno de ser un miembro de fairy tail amiga, es imposible no valorar eso, sin embargo es más imposible aún no valorar lo mucho que haz crecido Lucy, el nivel que haz demostrado fue digno de un clase S, prácticamente tuve que pensar en un método desesperado para vencerte que no sabía si funcionaría como tal, incluso yo mismo ya me sentía vencido en el combate, todo es debido al gran poder que ha adquirido con trabajo duro, por eso espero que algún día volvamos a tener una pelea así - dice Natsu con una sonrisa lo cual Lucy acepta también sonriendo y estrechando su mano.

"Felicidades Natsu, me haz derrotado y espero que tengas éxito en el examen" -dice Lucy con reconocimiento a Natsu.

"Está bien y por cierto, no tengo problemas en que me llames 'cabeza de chicle'" -dice sonriendo Natsu.

"Pero yo sí que tú me llames 'muñeca inflable'" –dice Lucy con un rostro cómico de enojo provocando una gota de sudor en la nuca a Natsu quien simplemente asiente.

Y así ambos recibieron palabras de alabanzas por su gran combate de parte de los demás aspirantes entre ellos el propio Makarov.

"¡Muy Bien Hijos, ambos dejaron todo en la batalla, demostraron que en el futuro serán grandes magos clase S y quien sabe, talves en muy poco tiempo hasta me superen, Felicidades a Natsu por ganar, pero también a Lucy podr demostrar tal poder y resistencia" -dice Makarov en voz alta aplaudiendo y vitoreando todos allí a los combatientes quienes asintieron agradecidos.

"¡Dicho esto Natsu sigue en competencia y Lucy podrá intentarlo el próximo año, pero ahora es momento de que los demás aspirantes continúen!" -anuncia Makarov y todos asienten con un '¡Sí!'.

Y así fueron sorteándose y realizándose los combates entre aspirantes, los que luego salieron sorteados para enfrentarse fueron Levi con Gajeel contra Cana con Lisanna, y pues aquí las cosas fueron muy distintas al anterior reñido combate ya que no duró ni un minuto, esto se debe a que Gajeel por si solo derrotó con mucha facilidad tanto a Cana como a Lisanna quienes ni combinándose y usando sus mejores habilidades fueron rivales de ninguna forma para él que las dejó en nocaut rápidamente para felicidad pero a la vez vergüenza de Levi quien ni siquiera participó en la pelea a pesar de ser ella la aspirante y no Gajeel avanzando así está prácticamente sin pelear a la siguiente fase de este examen.

Esta derrota dejó triste a Cana ya que nuevamente la deja fuera del examen Clase S y lo que buscaba era que eso le sirviera para armarse de valor y confesarle a Gildarts que él es su padre, cosa que se lo dijo a su amiga Lucy quien le aconsejó que después del examen se arme de valor para hoy mismo confesárselo al poderoso mago, cosa con lo cual Cana está de acuerdo por lo que intentaría hacerlo hoy mismo, esta conversación en cierta forma hizo a Lucy recordar a su padre con quien no tiene buena relación lo cuál le duele a esta ya que a pesar de todo ella aún lo quiere y espera quizás a que luego del examen pueda dialogar con él para arreglar sus diferencias.

Luego salieron sorteados para luchar Emilia con Wendy contra Jubia con Megumi, aquí la pelea tampoco fue tan pareja y todo porque Megumi se apresuró usando su magia explosiva siendo esto esquivado por Wendy cargando a Emilia por lo cuál Megumi después de esto quedó tendida en el piso quedándose expuesta a un devastados puñetazo de Wendy en su espalda lo cual la dejó inconsciente y a la vez a una Juvia en desventaja que aunque hizó todo lo que pudo no sirvió contra la magia congelante de Emilia que con el correr de los días se hizo más fuerte ya que cada vez controla mejor su poder por lo que obtener el la habilidad de congelar toda una nación entera si quiere es solo cuestión de tiempo, y por supuesto el poder de dragón slayer del cielo de Wendy, Juvia no pudo ante esta combinación y cayó derrotada en pocos minutos avanzando así Emilia con Wendy a la siguiente fase lo cuál seguro podrá orgulloso a Goku de esta última por ayudar a pasar a su amiga.

Y por último los que se enfrentaron fueron Elfman con Evergreen contra Freed con Bicklslow, aquí la cosa fue diferente al anterior combate ya que fue levemente más parejo, pero debido a su mayor experiencia Freed logró derrotar a Elfman ya que este incluso tenía el poder de complicarles las cosas a la hermana mayor de esta Mirajane en su forma Satan Soul, lo cual claramente indica que alguien como Elfman no es suficiente para vencerlo, más aún si Freed usa su armadura oscura, cosa que hizo y venció a todas las formas Take Over que Elfman usó que domina por el momento, por el otro lado Evergreen y Bickslow tenían un combate sumamente igualado hasta que Freed se une al enmascarado y en combinación ambos abruman a su compañera del equipo Raiijinshuu derrotándola y haciendo que Freed con Bickslow avancen a la siguiente fase donde el primero sueña con alcanzar a Laxus.

"¡Muy bien, los combates eliminatorios han terminado y avanzaron a la siguiente etapa Natsu Dragneel, Levi Mcgarden, Emilia y Freed Justine! ¡A todos se les dio pedazos de esas semillas por lo que ya están al 100%, así que solo me queda decir buena suerte y continúen con el trayecto estipulado para enfrentar cada dúo a un clase S!" -anuncia Makarov asintiendo los 4 dúos y siguiendo con su camino en esta segunda etapa de cara a intentar derrotar a un Clase S, de repente se sintió por unos segundos levemente un fuerte temblor que luego se detuvo preguntándose varios que era eso pero no sabiendo qué.

Mientras tanto en distintas rutas de la isla se encontraban los magos de clase S esperando, todos tenían un comunicador mágico cerca de la oreja por el cual Makarov les avisó quienes aún seguían en competencia, la primera en ser avisada fue Erza quien asiente y pone una sonrisa desafiante

"Ya veo, así que ellos avanzaron, cualquiera de los 4 podrían ser mis adversarios, pero presiento que será uno en especial, Natsu, que derrotaras a Lucy es impresionante, me gustaría saber que pasaría si luchamos seriamente ahora" –dice Erza con una sonrisa desafiante indicativo de que Natsu efectivamente sería su adversario y ella puede presentirlo.

Por Otro Lado Goku de forma ectraña apareció con su tele transportación en el lugar donde se supone debía montar guardia ya que al parecer vino de otro lugar y extrañamente tiene el uniforme algo roto notándosele algo agotado y respirando agitadamente.

"¡Fiuuuu por fin todo acabó aunque debo admitir que fue algo loco lo de allá!" -dijo Goku suspirando de alivio para luego recibir por el comunicador de parte de Makarov el mismo mensaje que los demás asintiendo este con una sonrisa despidiéndose del anciano.

"Ya veo, Lucy perdió contra Natsu, pero eso no importa, sé que ella aprenderá mucho de la pelea que tuvo, por otro lado me pregunto con quién pelearé, aún me duele un poco pero no creo que me afecte en la pelea demasiado" -dijo Goku tocándose el abdomen donde aparentemente siente un dolor.

* * *

 **¿Qué será lo que le ocurrió a Goku para terminar en ese extraño estado? Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo.**


	55. Chapter 55 ARCO DE TENROU-PARTE-4

**ARCO escrito por por KidGokuSupremo agradezcanle con una buena subscripcion a sus historias !**

 **CAPITULO 44: ARCO DE TENROU PARTE 4**

* * *

Nos encontramos en los exámenes clase S de la isla Tenrou donde siguen en carrera Natsu con Happy, Levi con Gajeel, Emilia con Wendy y Freed con Bickslow por lo que los 4 siguen su trayecto camino a enfrentarse a un mago de clase S cada uno de los dúos, pero antes de esto algo ocurrió con nuestro protagonista Goku que en el capítulo anterior apareció con su tele trasportación en su lugar asignado con un poco de su uniforme roto y este respirando agitadamente como si estuviera agotado, pues ahora con este flashback se explicará que realmente le sucedió.

 **/Flashback/**

Goku había llegado a colocarse en el camino asignado de cara a enfrentarse a uno de los aspirantes con su compañero de dúo, mientras las eliminatorias entre los 8 aspirantes estaban a punto de comenzar.

"¿Me pregunto contra quienes lucharé?" -se preguntaba Goku cuando de repente sintió varios kis malignos en la lejanía que se dirigían a la isla Tenrou.

"¡Varias presencias malignas se dirigen hacia acá! ¡¿Quiénes serán?! No puedo permitir que vengan a interferir con el dichoso examen clase S, como los aspirantes tardarán en venir por aquí iré a ver de quienes de trata y si son malvados con malas intenciones respecto a Fairy Tail pues entonces tendrán que vérselas conmigo" -dice Goku con el ceño fruncido poniendo su dedos índice y del medio de la mano derecha para tele transportarse donde se encuentran dichas presencias finalmente tele transportándose desapareciendo del lugar en espera de volver a tiempo para cuando los aspirantes deban pasar por este trayecto.

 **/A Varios Kilómetros a lo Lejos, Nave de Grimoire Heart/**

Una gigantesca nave negra con algunas partes de color rojo y blanco de aspecto tenebroso sobrevolaba en el aire sobre el mar aparentemente en dirección a la isla Tenrou, la nave era perteneciente al gremio oscuro Grimoire Heart de la infame alianza Balam que está compuesto por Oración Seis, El misterioso gremio Tártaros y este gremio oscuro compuesto por un ejército de magos de menor rango vestidos de negro, los cuales son comandados por 2 magos de menor rango con apariencia de animales, uno de ellos tenía la apariencia de un pollo gigante blanco antropomorfo humanoide con la estatura de un humano promedio, a diferencia de los pollos tiene brazos humanos llenas de plumas como alas, lleva un delantal en forma de diamante en ella color naranja y amarillo, cubierto por un cinturón que lleva encima, por debajo de su delantal lleva un pantalón oscuro con una franja blanca en él, tiene la marca de su gremio que es el dibujo de un corazón tenebroso en el lado derecho de su cuello, su nombre es Kawasu,. El otro del mismo rango era el de una cabra antropomorfa de pelaje marrón con una nariz prominente y una barba de cabra, lleva un conjunto de armadura samurái color rojo carmesí con bordes dorados con hombreras esféricas, guantes de color negro que revelan sus manos, un guardarrenes compuesto por 4 platos de samurái tradicional, pesas sobre sus piernas y un tradicional casco kabuto samurái con una cresta prominente de oro en la parte delantera y un adorno largo y peludo que sobresale en la parte de atrás, junto a la armadura y debajo de ella lleva un traje manga larga sencillo color gris pálido con pantalones oscuros, la parte inferior de cada pierna estaba envuelta en vendas y tradicionales japonesas con medias negras, además tenía un cinturón negro atado a su cintura por encima de los guardarrenes, lleva alrededor una espada normal, ligado a la cadena izquierda, su nombre es Yomazu.

Y al mismo tiempo estos tienen 9 superiores que los comandan los cuales estás compuestos por un grupo de 7 magos de alto nivel conocidos como **Los 7 Familiares del Purgatorio** , uno de ellos al igual que uno de los que comandan a los magos de menor rango también tiene una forma de cabra humanoide, aunque más alto y flaco siendo de color blanco con cuernos grises y orejas de cabra, tiene barba chivo y lentes oscuros que cubren sus ojos, lleva puesto un traje negro esmoquin parecida a la de un mayordomo, utiliza un brazalete en su mano derecha y sus uñas son más largas de los normal terminando en punta, en cambio sus piernas terminan en pezuñas, es el espíritu celestial Capricornio quien extrañamente está en un gremio oscuro como este. Otro es un hombre robusto y alto de piel muy blanca con el pelo largo negro, su forma corporal demuestra sobrepeso además de una enorme cabeza sobre un grueso cuello, sus rasgos faciales se encuentran muy al centro de la cara dejando mucho espacio entre sus rasgos y el borde de la cara, tiene prominente cejas y pestañas arqueadas al final, grandes labios rodean su oca junto a su prominente nariz, su nombre es Kain Hikaru. Otro de ellos posee un extraño estilo con un peinado hacia atrás que se levanta al principio de su cabeza con el color de pelo gris, lleva gafas con marco oscuro y un abrigo de cuello alto con flequillos en el borde, posee unos guantes de color plateado. Otro más de los familiares aparenta ser un joven de estatura normal teniendo el pelo largo puntiagudo rubio que llega hasta los hombros, demuestra una sonrisa psicótica que desnuda sus colmillos. Sus pupilas se componen de varios círculos con céntricos siendo el iris de color rojo dándole un aspecto de completo demente, lleva una armadura como falda que expone el lado derecho de su pecho, así como su hombro derecho mientras que en su brazo izquierdo tiene un brazalete largo color azul con bordes dorados y en el derecho tiene otro más pequeño de color negro con bordes rojos.

Otro de los familiares es un hombre alto macizo y musculoso con piel muy bronceada de pelo grueso marrón que se parece mucho a franjas oscuras cuero de confeti que sobresale en todas las direcciones, ojos marrones con plantillas largas, uniéndose a su cabello para una barbilla prominente, que toma forma de varios triángulos apuntando hacia abajo y hacia arriba se extiende hacia la barbilla, también tiene una raya oscura que va directamente sobre el ojo izquierdo que se extiende hacia la parte superior de la frente y la majilla hasta en medio, cada una de sus orejas está adornada por un pendiente grande con forma de luna redonda hacia abajo, viste un traje decorado con motivos tribales como con lo que parece una armadura de cuero que cubre la parte superior del cuerpo, la pieza en su pecho es sencilla con la parte central destacan sus abdominales y pectorales prominentes iluminándose por debajo de ella en verde, separados por las partes de color verde oscuro en los lados por un par de finas líneas blancas enmarcados en ambos bordes; la parte en forma de V en el cuello es más bien negro, con la pieza del pecho viene un par de almohadillas grandes, los hombros de color oscuro con bordes de color más claro y correas enormes que cuelgan de ellos con cada uno decorado con pernos huecos tamaño similar, su nombre es Asuma.

Otra es una chica joven de baja estatura, con el pelo corto de color rosa claro y ojos verdes brillantes, lleva una capa roja y un sombrero de alas de oro alrededor de sus orejas, debajo de dicha capa hay un púrpura apretado por un cinturón con botas altas hasta sus muslos, el nombre de esta pequeña maga con apariencia de niña era Meredy. Y la última de los llamados 7 Parientes del Purgatorio es una hermosa mujer de piel clara con el pelo largo negro y ojos del mismo color, tiene una figura voluptuosa resaltando sus enormes pechos llevando un vestido blanco revelador luciendo un diseño a rayas, se trata de Ultear Milkovich, la persona que formaba parte del consejo mágico y que controló y manipuló a Jellal con una magia oscura enseñada por su maestro de este gremio oscuro. Todos estos son Los 7 Parientes del Purgatorio.

Sin embargo todos los mencionados tienen a la vez dos personas superiores de quienes uno es su sub comandante que indica que es el segundo al mando de este gremio oscuro, se trata de un hombre alto y musculoso de mediana edad con el pelo negro recogido en forma de una larga cola de caballo con algunos rastrojos en el mentón, con las patillas en forma triangular angulado hacia arriba, lleva un delantal con el símbolo de un agujero oscuro, la camisa blanca con dibujos negros en las mangas, usando pantalones negros con líneas blancas en los costados, en la parte posterior de la muñeca izquierda tiene un tatuaje oscuro con una forma de romboide abierto que se asemeja a una gran flecha doblada en dos ángulos apuntando a su espalda, lleva dos grandes botas con clores brillantes, se trata del sub comandante de Grimoire Heart Blue Note.

Y por último tenemos al comandante absoluto y maestro de este gremio oscuro por ende siendo el mago más poderoso de él, hablamos de un hombre alto de edad avanzada peinado hacia atrás con el color de pelo blanco dejando descubierto su frente, un bigote y una barba similar larga ligeramente delgada que llega hasta el pecho inferior en muchas curvas, tiene algunas arrugas en su rostro debido a su avanzada edad, sin embargo a pesar de ser un anciano su figura es musculosa y bien definida, lleva un parche negro cubriendo su ojo derecho, porta un traje que consiste en una camisa de color oscuro combinados con hombreras y guantes blindados, así como la cota de malla que cubre las partes de los brazos quedan al descubiertos, pantalones ligeros simples con llamas pintadas cerca de los bordes, un cinturón compuesto por dos correas, se trata de la persona que fue quien ordenó a Ultear manipular y controlar a Jellal para que cometa esos actos terribles que generaron la furia de Goku en la Torre del Cielo, y también de uno de los magos más poderosos que estuvo en Fairy Tail donde fue el segundo maestro, siendo el mentor del mismísimo Makarov a quien cuidó como un padre, ni más ni menos que Precht Gaebolg cuyo sobrenombre es Hades.

Todos los mencionados iban viajando en la gran aeronave de Grimoire Heart con el claro objetivo de atacar a la Isla Tenrou, sin embargo lo que ellos no sabían es que conocerían ahora mismo a su mayor obstáculo quien justo ahora apareció de golpe con la tele transportación dentro de la nave, era Goku que al aparecer los miró seriamente mientras estos lo miraban sorprendidos al verlo aparecer de golpe.

"¿Y tú quién eres?" -pregunta serio Hades observando sorprendido al misterioso sujeto que apareció, sin embargo este al menos por fuera mantenía la calma.

"Ya veo, ustedes deben ser esos a los que llaman gremios oscuros y ya que me lo preguntas pues soy Son Goku, pero puedes llamarme Goku, y ahora ustedes díganme a donde se dirigen y cuáles son sus intenciones" -dice serio Goku aunque permaneciendo tranquilo.

"Jajajaja ¡No tenemos por qué decirle nada a un payaso como tú, y como nos has visto prepárate para morir! -decía con una sonrisa bestial Zancrow preparándose para atacar frontalmente a Goku pero alguien se interpone en su camino parándose en su camino, se trata de Ultear.

"¡¿Por qué me detienes Ultear?! -pregunta molesto Zancrow.

"¡No seas imprudente, este sujeto, lo conozco, fue él quien venció a Jellal!" –dice Ultear sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

"¡¿Este cara de tonto, imposible?! -dice sorprendido Zancrow.

"¡Superiores Zancrow y Ultear, creo que esto ya se los comentamos en conversaciones pero lo repetiré, el sujeto que venció a Jellal solo lo hizo por pura suerte o incluso seguramente Erza lo ayudó haciéndole trampa a Jellal, es imposible que esta rata le halla ganado limpiamente, ni siquiera se siente nada de magia en él, jajajajaja! -ríe con burla Kawasu y todos los soldados de bajo rango también reían al creer que este sujeto pudiera ser que venció a Jellal.

"¡Es cierto, este tipo tiene la habilidad de tele transportarse, pero recuerdo que en el consejo había un sujeto llamado Mest Gryder que tiene esa habilidad pero es muy débil luchando directamente, seguramente es igual que ese tipo, o sea una basura jajajajaja! -ríe con burla Yomazu,al igual que Kawazu y todos los soldados de bajo rango creyendo que Goku era un debilucho sobrevalorado, sin embargo tanto los familiares del purgatorio como Bluenote y el propio Hades miraban en silencio al saiyayin, incluso Zancrow al escuchar a Ultear dejó de tomárselo a la ligera, puede que ninguno piense que Goku sea tan poderoso como para vencer ni a los dos más débiles de los familiares del purgatorio, pero no creen en lo absoluto que sea una basura si es verdad que derrotó a Jellal, además el propio Hades empezaba a molestarse por las risas de sus subordinados de menor rango así que como castigo decidió usarlos como conejillos de indias.

"Oye Son Goku, te haré una propuesta, bajaremos en la isla más cercana y te podré a prueba, tu pelearás solo contra todos mis soldados de menor rango incluyendo a Kawazu y Yomazu, y si los vences te diré lo que realmente planeo hacer, quienes somos y hacia donde nos dirigíamos, la cuestión es ¿aceptas?" - dice Hades con una mirada seria desde su asiento que parecía un trono aunque lucía tenebroso, Goku ante su propuesta lo miró seriamente para luego sonreír desafiante.

"Está bien, acepto tu reto" -dice Goku con su característica sonrisa desafiante antes de una pelea asintiendo Hades y ordenando que aterricen la aeronave sobre la isla más cercana lo cual sus subordinados que pilotean la nave obedecen aterrizando la nave en una isla prácticamente desértica lo cuál alegra a Goku ya que no se dañarán a inocentes en la batalla.

Tanto Goku como todos los miembros de Grimoire Heart se bajan de la nave para pararse en el verde suelo de esta isla, en un lado se colocó Goku con una sonrisa desafiante y en el otro el amplio ejercito de magos de menor rango comandados por Kawazu y Yomazu, por su parte Hades así como Bluenote y los 7 familiares del purgatorio se mantuvieron alejados para observar de lo que es capaz Goku.

Goku miraba aun sonriendo desafiante a todo el ejército mientras estos sonreían pensando que al ser muchos pulverizarían al saiyayin.

"¡Atáquenlo!" -ordenan al mismo tiempo Kawazu y Yomatsu por lo que los cientos de soldados de bajo rango se lanzaron al ataque, algunos con espadas, otros martillos y otros llevan bastones donde realizan hechizos por lo que algunos le lanzan hechizos de viento y fuego a Goku, pero solo con su aura despeja los hechizos sorprendiendo a los magos por lo que la mayoría que son los que portan espadas y martillos se lanzan para atacarlo.

"¡Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo que perder contra ustedes, tomen esto! ¡Kiai! * Grita Goku el nombre de su técnica apuntando sus dos manos en forma de garra al ejercito rodeándose Goku de un aura blanca y de la palma de sus manos produciéndose una enorme corriente de aire que se convierte en una gigantesca ventisca que mana a volar a todo el ejército hacia arriba gritando todos ellos mientras de una gran altura caen todos al suelo derrotados y heridos al mismo tiempo que noqueados sorprendiendo a todos.

"¡Gritaron casi todos los del gremio oscuro menos Bluenote y Hades al ver como de un solo ataque Goku derrotó a todo un ejército sin matarlos aunque rompiéndose varios de ellos los huesos al recibir dicho ataque.

"¡Tiene que ser una broma, pero seguro gastó toda su energía en ese ataque, Kawasu ataquemos!" -grita con nerviosismo Yomazu asintiendo su compañero y ambos se dirigen a atacar a Goku.

"Se ve que no aprenden a pesar de lo que vieron" -dice Goku seriamente mientras se queda quieto sin siquiera ponerse en pose de pelea.

En eso Kawazu se pone a volar con sus emplumados brazos que también son alas mientras Yomazu se pone a escribir con su espada mágica samurái unos kanjis en el aire siendo esta el mismo tipo de magia de palabra que usan Freed y Levi, invocando así un rayo que sale de la palabra escrita dirigiéndose a Goku, por su parte Kawazu desde el aire abre ampliamente la boca y como metralleta empieza a disparar una lluvia de huevos que al llegar a donde está Goku estos estallan así como el rayo que lanzó Yomazu.

"¡Jajaja Era solo un fanfarrón!" -ríe burlonamente Yomazu.

"¡Sí apuesto que está bien rostizado!" -dice también Kawazu con burla.

Sin embargo sus sonrisas de burlas desaparecerían al despejarse el humo ya que Goku estaba de pie sin un mísero rasguño dejando en shock a los presentes, especialmente Kawazu y Yomazu.

"¡Imposible!" -dicen con miedo Yomazu y Kawazu.

"¿Ahora lo comprenden? No pueden ganar esta batalla " -dice Goku serio pero ambos magos de menor rango se niegan a aceptarlo.

"¡No te burles de nosotros!" -grita Yomazu realizando otra magia de escritura y cuando termina de ella sale disparado un amplio corte de viento que se dirige a Goku pero este lo único que hace es acumular un poco de ki en el dedo indice de su mano izquierda y con ello despeja el corte para shock de Yomazu.

"¡No!" -dice con miedo Yomazu y en eso con su velocidad Goku aparece frente suyo a lo cuál este con miedo escribe con su espada una palabra y en eso aparece una barrera protegiéndole, pero para su desgracia Goku de un puñetazo izquierdo no solo destrozó dicha barrera, sino que todos los dientes de Yomazu al impactarlo en toda la cara mandándolo a volar contra el una roca destrozándola así como a su armadura, su espada y a él mismo quedando inconsciente con los ojos en blanco.

"¡Yomazu, maldito!" -grita Kawazu volando hacia arriba y lanzando de vuelta sus huevos explosivos, sin embargo con solo su mano derecha Goku los despejaba todos por lo que Kawazu se dirigió hacia Goku con intención de impactarlo con sus garras, sin embargo Goku usó la misma técnica de puñetazo en el aire con el que venció a Milk en el Tenkaichi Budokai impactando en el rostro de Kawazu tanto que su pico se dobló de una manera extraña y este cae al suelo inconsciente quedando en el mismo estado que Yomazu, Goku con suma facilidad había derrotado a todos los magos de menor rango de Grimoire Heart.

Todos los demás miembros de Grimoire Heart están con la boca abierta al ver la forma tan aplastante y rápida de como Goku les ganó fácilmente a los de menor rango.

"Bueno, supongo que ahora si piensan hablar, pero les daré mi opinión, ustedes son un Gremio Oscuro y apuesto a que se dirigen hacia esa dirección para atacar a mis compañeros de Fairy Tail, ¿no es así? -pregunta serio Goku mirando con el ceño fruncido a los de Grimoire Heart, y en eso de repente Hades empieza a aplaudir de forma irónica.

"¡Bravo Son Goku! Entonces todo lo dicho sobre ti no son simples exageraciones, realmente eres poderoso como para vencer a Jellal. Muy bien te diré lo que quieres saber -dice calmadamente con una sonrisa maliciosa Hades.

"Te escucho" -dice seriamente Goku.

"Bueno antes que nada, sí estás en lo correcto, uno de nuestros objetivos es aniquilar a Fairy Tail y empezaremos por esos que están en la Isla Tenrou" -dijo seriamente Hades haciendo que Goku amplíe su ceño fruncido.

"Lo sabía" -dice serio Goku.

"Ahora te diré quiénes somos, somos el gremio oscuro miembro de la Alianza Balam Grimoire Heart, quienes manipulamos a Jellal para que causara todo ese caos en la torre del cielo que tú solucionaste" -dice seriamente Hades, pero Goku al enterarse de esto amplió los ojos recordando como Jellal actuaba y como su amistad con Erza se destruyó para siempre por culpa de esto, una furia interna se acumulaba en Goku ya que esto llevó a que Goku atacara con furia a Jellal en el pasado de una forma muy parecida a como su hijo lo hizo con Cell, todo esto lo provocó ni más ni menos que este gremio oscuro.

"¡Miserables canallas, ustedes malditos destruyeron la vida de Erza y Jellal manipulando a este ultimo para que haga su trabajo sucio! ¡Ahora comprendo que Jellal nunca fue el verdadero villano aquí sino ustedes, en especial tú y mirando bien a esa chica su presencia es muy parecida a la que se sentía cerca de Jellal! ¡Ahora pienso que le debo una disculpa a Jellal a pesar de lo que hizo ya que él no quería hacer eso, ustedes lo controlaron para que lo haga y destrozara el corazón de Erza, me las pagarán!" -dice Goku furioso provocándose una ventisca algo fuerte a su alrededor, y por cierto, la chica a la que se refería Goku claramente es Ultear quien mira nerviosa al saiyayin, sin embargo pasando unos segundos Goku se calmó ya que por consejos de su abuelo se prometió en lo posible ya no dejarse llevar por la ira tan fácilmente.

"Son Goku, deberías hablarme con más respeto al menos a mí" -dice seriamente Hades y esto extrañó a Goku.

"¡¿Por qué debería hacer eso después de lo que hiciste?!" -dice Goku molesto.

"Porque soy quien fue el segundo maestro de Fairy Tail y quien ayudó a la mayor parte de la crianza de Makarov Dreyar quien es el actual maestro, soy Precht Gaelbolg -dice Hades con rostro serio revelando su verdadero nombre a Goku quien amplía sus ojos al enterarse de esto no pudiendo creer lo que oyó, este sujeto parado frente suyo es ni más ni menos que su superior en Fairy Tail además de una persona importante para Makarov.

"¡Imposible, una persona como tú líder de un gremio oscuro ser maestro de Fairy Tail y además quien crio al anciano Makarov!" -dice Goku en shock.

"No es ninguna locura, es una realidad, si haces memoria posiblemente Makarov al menos una vez habló de mí frente a ustedes, ¿o me equivoco?" -dice Hades con una sonrisa a lo que Goku recordó cuando Makarov solía hablarle del segundo maestro que fue como un padre y sensei para él siendo incluso él quien le enseñó el Fairy Law, Goku se quedó en silencio lo cual claramente no pasó desapercibido para Hades.

"Tu silencio lo dice todo, sabes que lo que digo es verdad, la pregunta es ¿te atreverías a matar a uno de los que fundó tu gremio y es tan importante para tu maestro actual? -dice con seriedad Hades lo cual deja pensativo a Goku sobre lo que debe hacer.

"Eso depende de ti, desiste a la idea de destruir Fairy Tail y te perdonaré la vida, pero si sigues no me quedará de otra que destruirte, estoy seguro que Makarov no se opondrá a ello -dice con seriedad Goku.

"Oh, pero una cosa es no oponerse a tus acciones y otra es que desde el fondo de su corazón a él no le afecte tus frías acciones Son Goku" -dice seriamente Precht.

"¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! -pregunta Goku molesto.

"Jejeje ¿Crees realmente que alguien con tantos códigos morales como Makarov respalda como mataste cruelmente a José Porla aplastándole la cabeza a puñetazos o de como torturaste a Jellal o de como das esa mirada fría a tus enemigos con sed de sangre e incluso a quienes se acercan a tus amiguitas, o incluso otras acciones frías y despiadadas que seguramente cometiste desde que llegaste aquí? -dice Hades sonriendo con malicia a lo cual todos los demás miembros de Grimoire Heart también sonreían con maldad, Goku al escuchar esto amplió sus ojos temblándoles los mismos bajando sus brazos como si esas palabras realmente fueran una puñalada a su corazón y mente como si por primera vez dudara de pelear.

Entonces Goku recordó cómo le destrozó con odio la cabeza a José Porla lo cuál fue visto por el propio Makarov a quien Goku incluso le dijo que José no tenía salvación lo cuál dejó en shock al anciano que sin embargo en aquel entonces no discutió ni estas ni las otras acciones como la tortura de Jellal y arrancarle la cabeza a Edo Kakarotto, alguien como Makarov que respeta y aprecia mucho a Goku no discute sus acciones pero eso no significa que esté de acuerdo y menos que no esté preocupado por Goku, todo esto Goku lo procesaba en su cabeza e incluso en su mente podía verse a sí mismo cometiendo estos actos que quizás algunos podrían considerarlos justificados pero no Makarov, y no solo él, tampoco su abuelito que hace pocos días se lo recriminó así como el dios misterioso, y tampoco lo respaldarían Sus maestros Roshi, Karin, Mister Popo, Kamisama y Kaiosama, increiblemente todo esto se lo hizo analizar no un aliado sino un enemigo como Precht que a pesar de ser malvado hoy en día es sumamente sabio por lo que estuvo investigando a Goku y sabe cómo tratarlo.

"Acéptalo Son Goku, eres solo un falso tipo bueno, eres una rata con sed de sangre al igual que nosotros, no importa como maquilles lo que haces ni siquiera si es para proteger a tus seres queridos o vengarlos, maldad es maldad, tu y yo somos iguales porque nos entregamos a la oscuridad y al camino fácil; ¡Vamos, ven y golpéame repetidas veces la cabeza hasta hacerla trizas como a José Porla o tortúrame a placer como a Jellal, demuestra que eres un ser vil, frío, sanguinario y oscuro! Jajajajaja -ríe malvadamente Precht ante un Goku que ahora por primera vez en su vida duda completamente en pelear incluso sabiendo que este gremio oscuro es un peligro mortal.

Goku está estático sin moverse con remordimientos en su mente, incluso teniendo visiones de las de José Porla, Jellal y Edo Kakaroto riéndose a carcajadas de forma maligna.

"¡Tú me hiciste esto, dijiste que no tenía salvación creyéndote un dios para decidir eso!" -dice José Porla sin cara y el cráneo destrozado debido a los golpes poderosos y sin piedad de Goku.

"¡Yo…!" -dijo Goku sin saber que decir.

"¡¿De qué te avergüenzas Son Goku?! ¡Seguiste tu justicia al igual que yo, por eso me torturaste como el más sadista de los villanos, bien hecho!" -dice sonriendo con malicia Jellal con los huesos rotos por Goku.

"¡Jellal yo…!" -dijo Goku mirando a Jellal sin saber que decirle.

"Jajaja ¡Sí, cuando yo estaba jugando con tu amiga tú viniste y me arrancaste la cabeza envés de solo vencerme o en el peor de los casos hacerme desaparecer con una ráfaga de ki! ¡Pero eso no es suficiente para ti, tú querías mostrar los rastros de tu hazaña como todo un saiyayin badas, si, sigue siendo badas hasta volverte un villano y de paso da el mismo ejemplo a los tuyos! "-dice sonriendo mientras sostiene en su brazo izquierdo su propia cabeza Edo Kakarotto.

"¡Yo… espera! ¡¿Qué quisiste decir con lo último Edo Kakarotto?! -pregunta con nerviosismo Goku y en eso le aparece una Wendy sonriente.

"¡Hola papá me da gusto verte!" -dice una alegre Wendy con una tierna sonrisa.

"¡Wendy, me dijiste pa..! ¡¿Pero qué haces aquí?! -pregunta extrañado Goku.

"¡Nada, solo quería mostrarte lo que tú me enseñaste con tus acciones, veras papá este delincuente quiso atacarnos según él para vengarse de nuestro gremio y lo he castigado ya que intentó herir a Charles, por favor siéntete orgulloso de tu hija!" -dice alegre Wendy sin embargo la escena se vuelve completamente perturbadora al mostrar la cabeza de Erigor muerto con los ojos en blanco, e incluso detrás de ella estaban el resto de las partes del mago Erigor en el suelo.

"¡No Wendy, tu no por favor, no debes hacer eso!" -dice Goku desesperado.

"Pero papá, solo hice lo que tú haces, proteger a mis amigos, eso hice yo y algo parecido está haciendo Lucy" -dice alegre Wendy aunque su sonrisa a pesar de parecer natural ya empezaba a dar miedo demostrando incluso locura.

En eso Goku miró donde le señaló Wendy y vio a Lucy sonriente arrancándole las piernas a una indefensa Ángel/Sorano que estaba sangrando en el piso llorando y gritando mientras Lucy le arranca con sus manos las partes.

"¡Kyaaaaaa, Perdóname por favor, sé lo que hice al herir a tu amiga Cana y mátame ya, pero por favor ya no sigas con esto!" -grita llorando Ángel del sufrimiento.

"¡Jajajajaja, Lo siento pero tú debes sufrir ya que debo vengar a mis seres queridos, eso me enseñó mi Goku, ahora te arrancaré un brazo!" -dijo con una sonrisa psicótica la Heartfilia arrancándole con su fuerza el brazo derecho de Ángel quien ahora grita más desgarradoramente para horror de Goku quien ve esta escena cruel incluso para una criminal como Sorano.

"¡No, Ya no lo hagas más Lucy!" -grita horrorizado Goku cuando de repente empieza a oír un sonido asqueroso como si estuviera aplastándose carne, entonces el volteó y para su horror era Erza quien con su puño derecho le había dado una gran cantidad de golpes seguidos a la ex subordinada de Jellal, Ikaruga habiendo destruido su rostro y cráneo dejando restos de su sangre y sesos aplastado que Erza seguía aplastando aún más a pesar de que ya está muerta tal como Goku se lo había hecho a José para horror de Makarov quien fue el único testigo de tal horrorosa escena.

"¡Erza, ¿Por qué?!" -pregunta Goku desesperado a lo que Erza con su rostro cubierto de sangre y solo portando su armadura sin protección donde se rodea de vendas lo mira fríamente tal como Goku solía mirar a sus enemigos desde justamente la batalla contra José.

"¿Por qué preguntas? Es simple, ella se pasó ejecutando misiones de asesinatos a gente inocente, Esta mujer no tenía salvación Goku" -dijo con voz y mirada fría Erza.

Esto le heló la sangre por completo a Goku ya que esa frase fue exactamente la misma que él le dijo a Makarov cuando mató a José Porla, fue el principio del hundimiento de Goku a la oscuridad, al camino opuesto a lo que le enseñó su abuelo y sus maestros, pero la realidad es que no fue aquí donde todo eso empezó, esto empezó cuando Goku de forma confiada y excesivamente amable hizo pelear a su hijo contra Cell dejando que su hijo reciba una paliza, permitiendo la tortura de sus amigos y de él mismo de parte de los Cell Juniors, la muerte del bondadoso androide 16 que afectó emocionalmente a su hijo a tal punto de perder el control sobre sí mismo, tal como a él en persona empezó a pasarle desde la fatídica batalla contra José, y donde empezó a mostrar esa nueva cuestionable faceta suya que ni siquiera un Vegeta actual mostraría, pero era tal como Vegeta Xeno dijo capítulos atrás, que Goku debió pasar por algo doloroso para actuar así, y efectivamente fue lo acontecido en la batalla contra Cell lo cuál le hizo plantearse las cosas de otra forma, pero desgraciadamente fue completamente al extremo opuesto perdiéndose sin darse cuenta en el miedo a perder a sus seres queridos y el odio hacia los enemigos que osan querer dañarlos.

De repente Goku empezó a entenderlo, la forma en que Wendy mató a Erigor es la misma forma como él mató a Edo Kakarotto, la forma en como Lucy está torturando a Ángel es una forma parecida a como él torturó a Jellal, y la forma en como Erza mató brutalmente a Ikaruga más la fría frase que dijo sobre su muerte es exactamente lo mismo que él le hizo a José. Luego todos empezaban a reírse de una forma perturbadora de Goku quien se arrodillaba presionándose la cabeza con sus dos manos.

"¡Basta!" –grita Goku desesperado.

"¡Que decepción mi querido nieto, te dije que controlaras tu ira, pero la misma te ha cegado y volviste a cometer un acto brutal nada noble al arrancare la cabeza a tu alter ego de Edolas, sumado a todo lo que has hecho, no te crié para eso, me estás decepcionando como peleador y como persona!" -dice enojado el anciano Son Gohan que apareció al lado de Goku.

"¡Abuelito, yo no quise esto, por favor no me digas eso!" -decía Goku llorando desesperado sin saber qué hacer.

"¡Es increíble que cayeras tan bajo, te enseñé las artes marciales para que tuvieras una mejor forma de vida y enloqueciste, has elegido el camino fácil y además arrastras a tus nuevas amigas contigo, te has entregado al mal! ¡¿Goku, acaso no entiendes las consecuencias de tus acciones?!" -dice decepcionado y triste el Maestro Roshi que apareció allí al igual que sus otros maestros, Goku se quedaba sin habla ante esto temblándole los ojos.

"No sé qué decirte Goku, en estos momentos haz perdido la pureza de tu corazón, te sería imposible subir en la nube voladora al poseer tanto odio hacia tus enemigos, y además El Miedo lleva a la ira, la ira lleva al odio, el odio al sufrimiento, percibo mucho miedo en ti muchacho, miedo a perder a tus seres queridos, por eso te dejas arrastrar por la ira y el odio, y eso solo traerá sufrimiento a los tuyos así como a ti mismo" -dijo con un rostro de molestia el maestro Karin mientras Goku al escuchar sus palabras claramente se sentía identificado ya que era eso lo que le estaba pasando.

"No tienes paz interior, no puedes canalizar tu miedo, ira y odio, y eso en el futuro incluso puede ser aprovechado por tus enemigos trayéndote perdidas, y todo será por tu culpa" -dice triste Mister Popo.

"Mister Popo, Maestro Roshi, Maestro Karin, sus palabras son ciertas, soy una decepción "-dice de rodillas Goku llorando.

"Goku, te está pasando lo mismo que me sucedió antes de convertirme en Kamisama, surgió la oscuridad en mí y temiendo que la misma me consuma el Kamisama anterior se negaba a darme el cargo hasta que me deshaga de esa oscuridad, eso hice y nació Piccolo Daimaku, ahora tú estás creando un monstruo en tu interior si no te detienes" -dijo Kamisama sabiamente.

"Así es hijo, estás cometiendo el mismo error que los saiyayins cometieron hace tiempo que es entregarse a la oscuridad y al camino fácil con la excusa de hacerlo por una buena razón como proteger o vengar a los tuyos, eso los llevó a asesinar a los Tsufurus y posteriormente unirse a Freezer para después ser eliminados por este; de una forma u otra tú estás haciendo algo parecido aunque a tu modo" -dice de forma seria y sabia Kaiosama del Norte.

Todos los maestros que Goku tuvo a lo largo de su vida le estaban cuestionando en esta visión al saiyayin sus acciones, después de escuchar todo esto Goku quedó con la boca abierta, y luego frente a él pudo verse a sí mismo pero con su versión cuando muestra esa mirada fría y despiadada con las que ejecutó todas esas acciones cuestionables mencionadas.

"¡¿Ese soy yo, así es como venía mirando a mis enemigos?!" –dice Goku con temor ya que estaba experimentando lo mismo que sus enemigos en carne propia al Goku de mirada fría y asesina.

"Sí, este eres tú, tú eres yo y yo soy tú; vamos sigamos matando de forma despiadada y torturando como todo unos villano a nuestros enemigos, así una vez que pase el tiempo esta mirada se quedará eternamente; Jajajajajaja" -reía ese Goku Frío.

"¡¿En qué rayos me he convertido?! ¡Maestros, Amigos de Fairy Tail, incluso ustedes mis enemigos José, Edo Bardock y Jellal, y los otros a quienes les demostré esta crueldad innecesaria desde cualquier punto de vista! ¡TODOS POR FAVOR PERDONENME! -grita desesperado Goku llorando desconsoladamente, sin embargo luego de sus desgarradores gritos todos quedaron en silencio, y de repente la visión con todos allí en un parpadeo desapareció por completo dejando a Goku sorprendido ante esto.

Luego volviendo al mundo real Goku estaba arrodillado e inmóvil, con los ojos apagados, a pesar de que las visiones desaparecieron Goku estaba atrapado en sus pensamientos recordando todo lo que sucedió y estando atrapado en sus remordimientos.

Sin embargo él estaba siendo observado por los de Grimoire Heart quienes vieron extrañados a Goku a excepción de Hades y Ultear, aunque esta última tenía una mirada seria.

"¡¿Y a este idiota que mosca le picó?! - se pregunta confundido Zancrow.

"Maestro ¡¿Acaso usted usó una versión más poderosa del hechizo que yo usé para controlar a Jellal?! -dijo seria Ultear observando a Hades quien tenía un brillo en el dedo índice de su mano izquierda.

"Así es, controlar a este tipo sería muy difícil y a la larga terminaría zafándose, en cambio atraparlo en sus propios remordimientos provocándole visiones lo afectarán incluso cuando el efecto de este ya haya pasado, míralo, está atrapado en sí mismo" -dice con una sonrisa de maldad Hades.

"¡Todos Los 7 Familiares del Purgatorio, ataquen a Son Goku, mátenlo para que sigamos nuestro camino para aniquilar a Fairy Tail y revivir a Zeref!" -ordena con voz de mando seriamente Hades asintiendo los 7 rodeando a un Goku que miraba a la nada arriba completamente expuesto a recibir ataques de los 7.

El primero en atacar es el espíritu celestial capricornio quien empieza a darle una combinación de puñetazos, rodillazos, codazos y patadas a un Goku que se quedaba quieto y ni siquiera lo miraba, sin embargo la inmensa resistencia física de Goku lo mantuvo inmóvil en el lugar sin prácticamente ninguna herida sorprendiendo a Capricornio quien con temor se aleja de él.

"¡Maldición, ¿de qué está hecho su cuerpo?!" -se pregunta Capricornio.

"¡Ya veo, déjame intentarlo a mí!" -grita Kain Hikaru dándole una feroz patada a Goku y varios puñetazos que eran claramente más lentos que Capricornio, pero bastante más devastadores al poseer este más fuerza bruta causando leves moretones en Goku pero aún así no lograba dañarlo como quisiera.

"¡No, esto no puede ser!" -dice sorprendido Kain Hikaru, pero en eso llega a lado de ellos con una sonrisa presumida Rustyrose.

"Jojojo ¡Ustedes solo atacan con fuerza bruta y cuerpo a cuerpo, claramente con lo que demostró eso no bastará para vencerlo, les mostraré una verdadera técnica para destruirlo! ¡Ven a mí, Torre de Dingir! -grita Rustyrose el nombre de su técnica y de la tierra muy cerca de Goku surge una torre morada enorme con mezclas de madera y rocas, teniendo varios círculos de madera, el mismo se rodeaba de un aura morada manifestando una poderosa energía, los miembros de Los 7 Parientes del Purgatorio se alejan dejando solo a Goku al lado de esa torre y luego de eso haciendo un aplauso Rustyrose la torre empezó a brillar hasta finalmente explotar enormemente oyéndose a varios kilómetros dicha explosión, y al despejarse el humo se ve a Goku en la misma posición aunque con leves quemaduras pero sin recibir un daño serio sorprendiendo a Rustyrose.

"¡Imposible, ¿acaso este hombre es inmortal como el mismo Zeref?! -preguntaba sorprendido Rustyrose.

"Su cuerpo es resistente, pero veamos que tal le va si ataco su sentido del dolor, ¡Maguilty Sodom! -grita el nombre de su técnica Meredy y varias espadas brillantes naranjas de energía atraviesan a un Goku estatico aunque no le causan ninguna herida.

"¡No puede ser, le di con mis espadas que envés de atacar la superficie del cuerpo atacan directamente a los sentidos del dolor, y aun así no demuestra sentir nada!" –dice sorprendida Meredy.

"Eso es porque está tan destruido psicológicamente que no puede ni sentir dolor, es mi turno de atacar, ¡Terra Clamare! " -grita Azuma el nombre de su técnica atrapando con varias de árboles a Goku y absorbe la magia de la tierra para conectarla a dichas ramas que enredad a Goku empezando estas a brillar y causando una explosión claramente más grande que la Torre de Dingir de Rustyrose y al despejarse el humo se le ve a Goku ahora más quemado que antes y esta vez con más heridas incluso algunas sangrantes en sus brazos, pero aun así causando sorpresa de que a pesar de no oponer resistencia alguna todavía sigue arrodillado sin moverse un solo centímetro sorprendiendo a todos.

"¡Ese ataque que le lancé es el más poderoso que poseo, pero ni eso lo movió aunque lo hirió un poco!" -dice sorprendido Azuma que ni su ataque siquiera moviera de esa posición a Goku.

"¡Uheeheeheeo Uhahahahah! ¡Este tipo sí que es un estorbo! ¡Veamos si disfruta ser quemado por las llamas God Slayer de Fuego! ¡Bocanada del Dios del Fuego! -grita con una sonrisa demente y bestial Zancrow juntando sus puños y saliendo un sello mágico de él del cual sale una masiva bocanada de fuego negro que envuelve por completo a Goku, y cuando el humo se disipa se puede ver a Goku con algunas quemaduras más aunque ninguna de gravedad y parte de su doji quemado, sin embargo para shock de todos tampoco Goku no solo no era herido de gravedad, sino que seguía en la misma posición arrodillado mirando a la nada.

"¡¿Pero qué mierda es este maldito bastardo?! ¡¿Con ese ataque incluso una vez quemé un gran ejercito de caballeros de la runa una vez?! -dijo en shock Zancrow y en eso se adelantó Ultear quien miraba seria al saiyayin.

"Están equivocados todos, cada ataque que le lanzaron poco a poco lo han ido dañado, simplemente su estado psicólogico no permite demostrarlo, lo voy intentar yo, ¡Minutos Luminosos! -grita Ultear creando una gran orbe brillante transparente lanzándolo hacia Goku y cuando esta llega cerca de él la misma brilla aún más para posteriormente dividirse en decenas de rayos blancos azulados que impactan directamente a Goku produciéndose una gran explosión y al despejarse el humo se ve a Goku sangrando levemente en la boca y en la cabeza aunque a pesar de eso este aún sigue sin moverse un milímetro lo cual pareciera ya no sorprender a Ultear quien lo mira seriamente.

"Ya veo, mi ataque tampoco fue suficiente, pero estaba en lo correcto, poco a poco nuestros ataques van mermando su resistencia, sin embargo es inaudito que haya recibido ataques de los 7 Parientes del Purgatorio y aún siga allí, esto definitivamente no es solo por su resistencia física, hay algo más, ¡¿Qué lo impulsa a no solo resistir esos ataques, sino a quedarse completamente quieto allí?! -dice sorprendida Ultear.

"Eso es lo de menos, debemos hacerlo caer de una vez, y si ustedes los 7 Parientes del Purgatorio no pueden, yo lo haré como el sub comandante, ¡Recibe esto, Magia de Gravedad, Caer! -grita el nombre de su técnica Bluenote aumentando masivamente la gravedad cerca suyo y de Goku causando una gran atracción hacia el suelo, posiblemente una gravedad aumentada 20 o 25 veces, sin embargo no provoca nada en el cuerpo de Goku acostumbrado a resistir incluso una gravedad aumentada 100 veces con suma facilidad molestando a Buenote.

"¡¿Te crees muy listo?! ¡Empuje de Gravedad! -grita con enojo Bluenote finalmente consiguiendo que Goku se mueva al atraerlo hacia él haciendo que este flote en el aire y venga hacia él, y luego de mirarlo fijamente Bluenote planea otro movimiento.

"¡Gravedad Comprimida! –grita Bluenote y en eso el cuerpo de Goku se empieza a comprimir costándole a este cada vez respirar y presionándose sus resistentes huesos y músculos, Bluenote hace un gran esfuerzo usando sus dos manos en forma de garra en un intento de triturar por completo a Goku quien esta vez si empieza a sentir dolor empezando a escupir algo de sangre de la boca, sin embargo para frustración de Bluenote no puede triturarlo como quiere a pesar de esforzarse, esto sería notado por Hades.

"¡Es suficiente Subcomandante Bluenote, deténgase! - ordena Hades seriamente y con molestia Bluenote suspende su ataque dejando caer el cuerpo herido de Goku apartándose de él.

"¡Todos aléjense de él y colóquense en un lugar seguro!" -ordena Hades y todos los demás del gremio oscuro se alejan del lugar, e inmediatamente después Hades activa un sello oscuro con la palma de su mano izquierda, lo cual provoca que el enorme cañón que posee la aeronave de Grimoire Heart se active apuntando hacia Goku empezando a salir de su punta una especie de magia acumulada oscura en forma de varios círculos espirales unidos, es ni más ni menos que el temible cañón Júpiter que Phanton usó tiempo atrás en su ataque contra Fairy Tail, batalla que es la primera donde Goku empezó a manifestar esta oscuridad en su ser que ahora claramente le está pasando factura y afectando en esta batalla, el cañón estaba acumulando su magia hasta que finalmente termina y dispara directamente en todo el cuerpo hacia un Goku caído en el suelo mandándolo a volar debido al impacto cayendo de cara al suelo ahora sí notándosele adolorido ya que se escuchan algunos quejidos, pero este aún pareciera perdido mentalmente, luego de este ataque Hades desactiva el cañón y se acerca lentamente a Goku, todos se sorprenden que ni con eso Goku no muere, finalmente Hades se para a cierta distancia del saiyayin.

"La resistencia que posees es algo increíble, probablemente ningún mago en la historia de Fairy Tail tenga ni la mitad de esa resistencia, ni Gildarts, sin embargo mírate lo patético que te ves, ¿tanto te afecta haber matado a tus enemigos, te preocupas no solo por tus amigos sino ahora también por tus enemigos, tanto que tienes remordimientos por pasarte de la raya con algunos? Patético, cuando oí de parte de Ultear de ti, pensé incluso que podría traerte a mi bando, ya que alguien frío y despiadado por proteger lo que quiere es un miembro perfecto para Grimoire, pero ahora ya no eres nada, no tienes deseos de luchar, solo dije unas palabras que tu sabías pero te negabas a aceptar, y te destruyes emocionalmente a tal punto de caer fácilmente en mi magia ilusoria, no eres digno de ser ni de ser miembro de Grimoire Heart ni de Fairy Tail, apuesto a que si Mavis se enterara de que a alguien así lo tenían en todo lo alto se sentiría decepcionada y asqueada, Makarov es un tonto y tú también" –dice con voz y mirada fría Hades juntando ambas manos en forma de rezo acumulándose una masiva energía oscura preparándose para ejecutar una poderosa técnica ante un Goku que no reacciona.

"¡Muere como un tonto, Grimoire Law!" -grita con seriedad Hades y en eso separa sus dos palmas produciéndose una esfera oscura en medio de ella la cúal se esparce en una gran luz oscura bastante poderosa digna de destruir a un gran ejercito de magos y esta gran luz oscura maligna finalmente se dirige hacia Goku impactando de lleno al guerrero saiyayin.

"¡AAAAAAAAH!" -grita con dolor Goku luego escupiendo ahora más sangre de su boca y posteriormente produciéndose una gran explosión, Goku en carne propio y sin ninguna protección había experimentado la versión oscura de uno de los 3 grandes hechizos de Fairy Tail, Fairy Law, todos los demás miembros del gremio oscuro se cubrieron debido a la gran explosión masiva, y al disiparse el humo se ve a Goku completamente tendido en un cráter ahora sangrando más que antes boca para abajo, Hades al ver eso y creer que finalmente lo mató baja sus brazos dándole una mirada al supuestamente muerto Goku.

"¡Grimoire Heart, él ya está acabado, regresemos a la nave y sigamos hasta la Isla Tenrou! -dice con voz de mando Hades y todos asienten dirigiéndose de vuelta hacia la nave, pero sucedería algo que dejaría en shock a todos.

" A ¿A dónde creen que van? Si nuestra pelea apenas acaba de empezar -dice de forma forzada y adolorida una voz conocida por todos y se trata del mismo Goku quien se levantaba dificultosamente con una sonrisa desafiante característica suya.

"¡¿EEEEEEEEH?!" -gritan todos los miembros de Grimoire Heart estupefacto y con una cara de susto al ver a Goku de pie después de todos los ataques recibidos incluyendo el poderoso Grimoire Law.

"¡Imposible! ¡¿Cómo pudiste resistir el Grimoire Law si lo lancé con mucho poder y concentrado solo en ti?! –dice Hades que por primera vez muestra un rostro estupefacto de preocupación.

"¡Ese tipo es un monstruo, se los dije!" -dice con miedo Ultear.

 **Comienzo de música de la Genkidama Dragon Ball Z**

"Jejeje ¡Quién lo diría, ninguno de los ataques anteriores pudo causarme suficiente daño, excepto ese ataque del anciano, hasta ahora me está afectando ya que ciento como si mis brazos, piernas y cabezas fueran a desprenderse o estallar! ¡José, Edo Kakarotto, Jellal, estoy sufriendo la misma sensación que ustedes ahora, he saldado mi deuda con ustedes por lo que ya puedo pelear con ellos y proteger a Fairy Tail! – grita Goku adolorida en su pecho pero con una sonrisa desafiante libre de toda maldad y frialdad que venía demostrando desde su batalla contra José.

"¡¿Qué hay de tus remordimientos, de todas las acciones frías que cometiste?!" –dice Hades tratando de vuelta de activar su magia ilusoria pero esta vez no era efectiva.

"¡Lo siento pero una técnica no funcionará dos veces conmigo, mi cuerpo ya la memorizó, además ya no soy el mismo de antes, mis dudad, mis temores, mi odio y frialdad han desaparecido, he superado lo de Cell y mi hijo, y todo lo demás, ya no tengo miedo a perder a mis seres queridos, si los llego a perder a alguien importante sé que vivirán para siempre en mi corazón como mi abuelito o mi amigo Gray, y si algo malo les pasa, le patearé el trasero a quien se les ocurra dañarlo pero sin pasarme de la raya! ¡Sin embargo así como no seré más un Goku frío y despiadado, tampoco seré un Goku infantil y confiado, me desharé de esos defectos para convertirme en un mejor Goku para ser un mejor ejemplo para mis hijos, mis discípulos y todos mis amigos! -dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante pero sin embargo sumamente reluciente y positiva habiéndose librado de la oscuridad que corrompía su corazón, de hecho sin que nadie lo sepa cuando Goku recibió el Grimoire Heart el grito que dio Goku no era solamente por el dolor de la técnica recibida, sino también porque en ese momento al sentir como su deuda con los villanos a quienes trató de esa manera fría.

El saiyayin acumuló toda su voluntad deseando con toda el alma que esa oscuridad saliera de su ser finalmente lográndolo y quitándose un peso de encima, sin embargo debido a que Goku lo hizo mucho más a tiempo que Kamisama cientos de años, esta oscuridad no se quedó con nada del poder de Goku llevándose solo la maldad y frialdad que este poseía saliendo del cuerpo del guerrero en forma de una pequeña niebla oscura, sin embargo un misterioso libro que Ultear lleva en su espalda emitió un brillo que nadie pudo ver a lo cuál la antigua oscuridad de Goku fue atraído hacia él finalmente entrando en el libro fusionándose con él; esto solo significaba que Goku aún tendría que asumir las consecuencias de esa oscuridad suya debido a un gran caos que está por ocurrir a causa de ella y ese misterioso libro que ahora dejó de brillar.

 **Fin de la música de la Genkidama de Dragón Ball Z**

"¡Los 7 Parientes del Purgatorio ataquen!" -ordena molesto Hades y nuevamente rodean a Goku.

"Jajaja ¡Cuando tomé una muestra de tu cabello y la usaré en conjunto con Mr Cursey! -ríe con malicia Kain Hikaru colocando el pelo de Goku sobre la cabeza de un muñeco de madera budu creyendo que podría controlar a Goku, sin embargo para su sorpresa el muñeco no puede moverse incluso cuando Kain Hikaru hace un gran esfuerzo no puede mover un mísero brazo del muñeco.

"¡No puedo creerlo, no puedo controlarlo con mi magia!" - dice con miedo Kain y su miedo se incrementaría más al ver a un Goku sonriente enfrente suyo quien apareció allí con su velocidad e inmediatamente le arrebató el muñeco a Kain para sacarle su pelo y arrojar fuertemente el muñeco a kilómetros de distancia para shock y enfado de Kain.

"¡Mr Cursey! ¡Maldito ahora ver….! ¡UAAAAH!" -grita de dolor Kain cuando tenía pensado darle un puñetazo a Goku pero este se le adelantó dándole un codazo que si bien no se lo hizo con mucha fuerza tuvo un efecto devastador en el hombre gordo (casi de la misma forma de como Goku derrotó con facilidad a Reecome) para posteriormente este quedara parado aturdido con los ojos en blanco.

"Jajajaja ¡Lo siento, pero vi que quedaste totalmente sin defensa y te ataqué, discúlpame!" -dice Goku riendo alegre sin ninguna malicia para horror de los que observaban, y luego de eso Kain cayó de cara en el suelo derrotado e inconsciente.

"¡Yo te derrotaré!" -grita Capricornio molesto lanzando varios golpes, rodillazos y patadas a un Goku que con una mirada seria los bloqueaba fácilmente para posteriormente al encontrar un punto ciego le da un devastador puñetazo izquierdo en el abdomen quien abre la boca escupiendo saliva y de repente de su espalda sale una especie de ser astral, con la apariencia de un hombre con la forma de su cabeza alargada, posee un pelo afro que sostiene con un pañuelo en su frente, tiene ojos grandes sobre unas oscuras ojeras, desde su boca se extiende un bello facial hasta sus orejas en forma de línea delgada.

"¡Maldito, me expulsaste de Capricornio, a mí al gran Zoldeo, ahora verás vengan Héroe de Rubengard San Jao Shin, Samagui, Ataque de los caballeros!" -grita el llamado Zoldeo invocando a un gran hombre barbudo vestido con un traje de batalla verde con rojo portando una gran lanza de mango dorado, así como una especie de arquero vestido de rojo y varios hombres que visten igual a los caballeros de la runa, todos ellos al aparecer rodeaban a Goku quien ni se inmutaba ante esto, el gran hombre barbudo de traje verde va a una gran velocidad para intentar atravesar a Goku con su lanza, pero este se le adelanta dándole un feroz gancho izquierdo al mentón haciéndolo volar hacia arriba cayendo derrotado al suelo, en eso el arquero empieza a lanzar varias flechas que Goku despeja con una sola mano para posteriormente desaparecer y aparecer frente al arquero golpeándole el abdomen con un puñetazo izquierdo dejando a este fuera de combate para luego desaparecer y a una gran velocidad a todos los demás caballeros cayendo estos derrotados para posteriormente todas estas invocaciones desaparecer, pero Zoldeo quiso aprovechar la distracción para atacar a Goku con su más poderosa técnica.

"¡Alzamiento Humano!" –grita Zoldeo el nombre de su técnica transformándose en una nube negra que envuelve por completo a un Goku confundido.

"Jajajaja ¡Ahora que estoy en su cuerpo podré controlarlo! Jaj.. ¡¿Qué, porque no puedo mover nada de su cuerpo?! –grita frustrado Zoldeo al no poder controlar a Goku, tal como fracasara en ello Kain Hikaru.

"Lo siento, pero hace un tiempo un sujeto me hizo algo parecido a un control mental, desde entonces me he dedicado no solo a entrenar mi cuerpo y espíritu, sino también mi mente, y ahora que mi oscuridad desapareció ya nadie podrá controlarme jamás porque he vuelto a ser un Goku de corazón limpio como antes, y por cierto ¡Sal de mi cuerpo! ¡Aaaaaaagr! –grita Goku expulsando una gran cantidad de ki, lo cuál de a poco iba desintegrando el ser astral fantasmal llamado Zoldeo.

"¡No puede ser que este sea mi final!" –es lo último que grita Zoldeo cuando finalmente es desintegrado por el aura expulsada de Goku, este al ver lo que sucedió se pone a analizar la situación.

"Ya veo, ese tipo ya no era un ser vivo" –dice Goku serio cuando de repente ve a Capricornio que estaba inconsciente desaparecer y todo lo que quedó de él es una llave dorada espiritual la cuál Goku toma en su mano.

"Ya veo, con que ese sujeto se posesionó de uno de estos seres llamados espíritus celestiales, creo que esta llave le gustará a Lucy como un obsequio" –dice Goku sonriendo guardando la llave en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

"¡No subestimes a Grimoire Heart! -grita Rustyrose enojado mientras crea en sus piernas unas alas de Pegaso y transformando las uñas de su mano izquierda en largas espadas e invocando a dos grandes bestias con armaduras que se dirigen a atacar a Goku que sin embargo le da un fuerte puñetazo izquierdo en la cabeza al menos grande de los dos y un feroz rodillazo al más grande dañándole a ambos no solo sus armaduras, sino a sus propios cuerpos cayendo ambos monstruos derrotados, en eso Rustyrose a toda velocidad vuela hacia Goku con el fin de atravesarlo con sus uñas espadas, pero este de un codazo izquierdo las destruye por completo dejando con miedo a un Rustyrose que invoca un escudo dorado para protegerse de un eventual ataque de Goku, lo cuál sería inútil ya que este da un puñetazo izquierdo destruyendo el escudo y dándole en el abdomen a un Rustyrose que quedó con los ojos en blanco cayendo inconsciente al suelo.

Goku derrotó con suma rapidez y facilidad a 3 de los 7 Familiares del Purgatorio lo cuál dejó sorprendidos a el resto, de repente una especie de cadena rosada se dirigía hacia la muñeca de Goku estando a punto de atraparlo, pero Goku se percata de ello esquivando con su velocidad la cadena desapareciendo y apareciendo detrás de quien fuera la causante de esa rara técnica, Meredy quien se sorprende de que Goku desapareciera pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho ya que con un leve golpe en el cuello usando solo su dedo índice Goku la dejo inconsciente haciendo que la pequeña caiga con los ojos cerrados en el suelo boca para abajo.

"¡Meredy!" -grita preocupada Ultear al ver como su hija adoptiva fue fácilmente derrotada después de fracasar en su intento de activar su magia de enlace de dolor sensorial y ahora Goku estaba parado frente a una Ultear claramente nerviosa y con miedo.

Sin embargo para su sorpresa Goku solo la miraba sonriendo lo cual extrañó a Ultear y en cierta forma le dio un sonrojo.

"¡¿Quién te crees basura para burlarte del gremio más poderoso Grimoire Heart?! -dice furioso Zancrow.

"Ufff ¡¿Podrías no abrir tan ampliamente tu boca al hablar?! ¡Es que sin ofender pero tu aliento apesta!" -dice Goku con un rostro cómico mientras se tapa la nariz molestando a Zancrow.

"¡¿Qué dijiste rata?!" - dice enojándose Zancrow dispuesto a atacar pero alguien puso una mano en su hombro deteniéndolo, era Azuma.

"Espera Zancrow, no cometas el mismo error que los otros o acabarás derrotado en un parpadeo" -dice sin emoción Azuma.

"¡¿Qué te pasa a ti, acaso de todos nosotros no eras tú el que prefiere disfrutar de las peleas de uno a uno?! " - dice molesto y confuso Zancrow.

"Sí, pero con sujetos con quienes puedo rivalizar, este sujeto claramente nos supera a cada uno de los 7 Familiares del Purgatorio, prefiero vencerle como sea y disfrutar luchando contra oponentes fuertes con quienes si puedo rivalizar como Titania" -dice Azuma seriamente y a ellos se une Ultear.

"Azuma tiene razón, debemos atacarlo de forma coordinada como los 3 más fuertes de los 7 del Purgatorio" -dice seriamente Ultear mirando con cautela a Goku.

"Bah ¡Está bien!" -dice molesto Zancrow pero en eso Hades le daría una orden a su mano derecha Bluenote.

"Tú también ve a ayudarlos Bluenote, luchen los 4 contra él mientras yo le preparo algo especial" -dice seriamente en voz baja Hades observando el pecho de Goku donde se puede ver un resto de energía del Grimoire Law que al parecer aún permanece en el interior del saiyayin, aparentemente Hades prepara algo para Goku, mientras Bluenote asiente en silencio acercándose a los del Purgatorio indicándoles que peleara al lado de ellos contra Goku quien pone una sonrisa de desafío.

"Esto se ve interesante, veamos que pueden hacer los 4 juntos" -dice Goku con una sonrisa de emoción colocándose en su clásica pose al estilo tortuga.

"¡Magia de Gravedad, Caer!" -grita Bluenote el nombre de su técnica aumentando masivamente la gravedad del lugar donde está parado Goku pero este no se ve afectado en lo absoluto.

"Lo siento, pero he entrenado en gravedades muchas peores que esta, así que solo desperdicias energía" -dice calmadamente Goku molestando a Bluenote quien no tiene de otra que desactivar su técnica.

"¡Ataquemos, todos!" -grita Ultear y todos asienten dirigiéndose a un Goku que los espera con su pose de pelea al estilo tortuga.

"¡Flash Forward!" –grita Ultear el nombre de su técnica creando cientos de orbes verdes brillantes todos reflejando el rostro de Goku e inmediatamente van a una super velocidad a estrellarse contra él quien para sorpresa de Ultear bloquea y despeja cada uno de los orbes a puñetazos, pero estos al ser despejado igual vuelven de vuelta hacia Goku.

"¿Eh?" – dice confundido Goku al ver como las orbes se van de vuelta hacia él a gran velocidad.

"Jajajajajaja ¡¿Qué te parece el poder de mi Flash Forward?! ¡Todas las orbes te siguen por la esencia de tu tiempo que ya quedaste marcado al ser observado por mis bellos ojos! – dijo riendo con malicia Ultear mientras Goku de vuelta golpeaba las orbes, aunque ahora con más fuerzas a tal punto de romperlas todas, pero cada una de ellas se reconstruía dirigiéndose de vuelta hacia él.

"Jajajaja ¡No importa cuantas veces se rompen, yo puedo retroceder su tiempo para reconstruirlas, y por cierto, cuidado! –dijo con voz fría Ultear confundiendo a Goku y detrás de él apareció Asuma quien salía de un árbol sorprendiendo a Goku.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo no sentí su presencia? - se pregunta confundido y en eso de su cuerpo de árbol Azuma lanza unas especies de frutos que al acercarse a Goku brillando.

"¡Explosión en línea!" -grita el nombre de su técnica Azuma y así dichas frutas causan una gran explosión que al verla a lo lejos forma una gigantesca línea de fuego, y al disiparse el humo se ve a un Goku cubierto con sus brazos en forma de X, sin embargo nuevamente las orbes de Ultear se dirigen a gran velocidad impactándolo y estallando todas sonriendo Ultear mientras Azuma mira seriamente.

"¡Uheeheeheeo Uhahahahah! ¡Es mi turno, Cena del Dios del Fuego!"-grita Zancrow con una sonrisa demente creando en ambas manos unas medias bocas gigantes de fuego negro que parecieran tener colmillos y ojos brillantes rojos y al unir Zancrow sus dos manos, ambas medias bocas gigantes de fuego negro se cierran con Goku en su interior envolviendo al Saiyayin con las poderosas llamas negras.

"¡Ayayayayayay! ¡Me quemo!"-grita Goku de forma cómica ya que a pesar de su gran poder no era inmune a la poderosa llama de Zancrow.

"¡Uheeheehee, ¿Qué te parecen mis llamas negras, sufre hasta morir?!"-grita con una sonrisa demente Zancrow.

"¡Jajajaja Son Goku ahora que estás atrapado en esas llamas no podrás escapar de este ataque, recibe tu castigo guapo! ¡Esfera Infinita! "-grita Ultear con una sonrisa de maldad para luego restaurar todas las orbes que estallaron en pedazos y las mismas esta vez envés de estallar golpeaban distintas direcciones del cuerpo de Goku quien tensaba sus músculos resistiendo los golpes que son bastantes duros.

"¡No te olvides de mí mocoso, Agujero Negro!"-grita Bluenote apuntando sus dos manos al frente y con todo su poder creando una gran esfera que con una gran fuerza superior incluso a su técnica 'Caer' atrae tanto a Goku como a las orbes de Ultear absorbiendo ya estas últimas.

"Maldición, la fuerza de atracción de esa cosa es muy superior a esa técnica de aumento de gravedad, y para colmo estoy envuelto en este fuego muy caliente que me está rostizando como pollo asado, ¡No tengo opción! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! "-grita Goku expulsando una gran cantidad de poder, de hecho está expulsando todo su poder máximo en su estado base sorprendiendo a los de Grimoire Heart.

"¡¿Qué, ese loco pretende liberarse de las llamas negras de Zancrow y de la presión de mi Agujero Negro de esa forma?!" -dice sorprendido y nervioso Bluenote, por otro lado había alguien que por una extraña razón miraba tranquilo toda esta batalla, Hades quien estaba callado y serio ante lo que veía, aunque también sudaba en su frente al sentir el poder de Goku que crecía cada vez más hasta finalmente llega a lo máximo de su estado base estallando así con su aura destruyendo tanto el agujero negro de Bluenote como la boca de fuego bestia con las llamaradas negras de Zancrow haciendo que todos menos Hades se cubran y al despejarse el humo se ve a Goku liberado de todos los ataques, sin embargo extrañamente no tenía ninguna herida adicional ahora no pudiéndolo creer el grupo de Grimoire Heart contra el que luchaba.

"¡Imposible! -dijeron todos al unísono.

"No es imposible, sus ataques fueron buenos, pero no con él poder suficiente, tensé mis músculos y pude resistirlos debidamente, ahora es mi turno para atacar y derrotarlos" -dice seriamente Goku colocándose en una posición como si fuera a participar en una carrera de las olimpiadas.

"¡No te dejaré hacerlo! ¡Toma! -grita Azuma quien lanza varias raíces hacia Goku con intención de que estallen cerca de él, pero Goku finalmente arranca su carrera desapareciendo poco antes de que las ramas exploten, entonces Azuma empezó a disparar hojas y ramas afiladas mientras Ultear creaba nuevos orbes lanzándoselos al igual que Zancrow crea una gran llamarada que se dirige hacia el lugar donde se supone que Goku está corriendo, pero no alcanza a envolverlo ya que este llega en frente suyo.

"¡¿Q..?!" -iba a decir Zancrow pero fue interrumpido por Goku quien le da una feroz patada en el abdomen haciéndole escupir saliva a montones casi vomitando abriendo ampliamente la boca mientras es mandado a volar estrellándose contra una roca convirtiéndola en escombros y quedando boca arriba inconsciente con los ojos en blanco y la boca abierta habiendo sido derrotado.

"¡Venció a Zancrow, maldito, toma esto, Golpe de Gravedad! -grita Bluenote dándole un fuerte golpe a Goku aumentando la gravedad del suelo sobre donde este está parada varias veces más que la técnica 'Caer'.

"¡Jajajajaja esta técnica es mucho más efectiva, ahora no podrás…!" -iba a decir Bluenote pero no pudo terminar ya que recibió un fuerte puñetazo derecho de Goku en el mentón ocasionándole la perdida de varios dientes mientras es mandado a volar al cielo a lo lejos a varios kilómetros teniendo el rostro exactamente igual a Zancrow, Bluenote también fue derrotado, en eso Azuma apareció cerca suyo preparando una técnica.

"¡Torre de Explosión!" -grita Azuma estallando su aura cerca de Goku esperanzado de lograr algo, pero no afectó a Goku quien le da un fuerte codazo en la frente haciéndolo chocar contra una roca al igual que Zancrow perdiendo su forma de árbol y cayendo también inconsciente aunque en su caso con los ojos cerrados habiendo también sido derrotado quedando solo Ultear de pie ante un Goku que la mira seriamente.

"¡Todos, todos fueron vencidos!" -dijo Ultear asustada apareciendo frente suyo Goku mirándola en silencio con seriedad, pero sin ninguna intensión asesina como anteriormente venía haciendo, sin embargo Ultear entendía perfectamente que ni con sus habilidades con el Ice Make de su madre puede vencerlo por lo cual esta se queda atemorizada.

"Es mejor que te lleves a tus amigos y se vallan de aquí, lo siento por el sujeto que salió volando pero es fuerte, seguramente no morirá con ese golpe ni la caída" -dice seriamente Goku extrañando a Ultear ya que Goku venía siendo despiadado con sus enemigos, sin embargo de repente sitió un poder creciendo de golpe y al percatarse de donde venía dicho incremento se percata que se trata de Hades quien ahora luce una apariencia un tanto diferente, sus orejas ahora son puntiagudas, el bigote junto a las cejas sobresalen prominentemente hacia arriba, también hay que decir que el pelo, la barba, el bigote y las cejas de Precht se alzan hacia arriba, pero lo más resaltante es que Hades ya no porta su parche negro dejando al descubierto su ojo derecho siendo este grande, rojo sangre y brillante, el mismo se rodeaba de una poderosa aura morada oscura siendo un poder notablemente maligno, era la transformación de Hades quien ahora activó su conocido Ojo del Demonio él cuál le da una cantidad ilimitada de magia que le puede permitir usar hechizos notablemente poderosos sin sufrir tanto desgaste y daño por ello, al parecer finalmente Precht está listo para enfrentar a Goku, pero eso no es todo, ahora tenía sus dos manos en forma de rezo brillando enormemente en un blanco puro, prácticamente la misma pose de la técnica Grimoire Law, pero a diferencia de esa técnica esta usa magia blanca en vez de magia negra como la anterior, además de ser la original de las dos que realmente es uno de los tres grandes hechizos de Fairy Tail, Fairy Law".

"¡Jajajajaja Son Goku, te haz divertido suficiente pero ahora es momento de que yo me una a la batalla y lo haré usando un hechizo legendario de Fairy Tail, recibe este legado de la primera maestra de Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermilion! ¡Fairy Law! -grita el nombre de su técnica Hades que es un legado de quien fuera una gran amiga suya, la fundadora de Fairy Tail.

Y al gritar el nombre de su técnica abre sus palmas unidas formándose una gran luz blanca brillante que luego se transforma en una poderosa onda de luz masiva que se concentra en ir a impactar a un solo ser, Goku.

El guerrero saiyayin se prepara para detener el ataque pero de repente una luz oscura se manifiesta de su pecho causándole dolor, era la energía del Grimoire Law que Precht le lanzó anteriormente.

"¡¿Pero que rayos es esto?!" -se pregunta adolorido Goku presionándose el pecho.

"¡Jajajaja! ¡¿Pensaste que los efectos del Grimoire Law se acabaron?! ¡Que ingenuo eres, tanto el Grimoire Law tienes efectos devastadores que dañan cada célula de tu cuerpo, te lo pongo de este modo, el Grimoire Law ahora es como un tumor maligno(cáncer) dentro de ti que poco a poco irá matándote y además aunque con el Fairy Law son fuerzas completamente opuestas estas se atraen, y según dicen si ambas magias chocan pueden llegar a causar una destrucción horrible pero, ¿Qué tipo de destrucción causaría si ambas se juntan en un solo cuerpo?!" -pregunta Hades eso ultimo mientras el Fairy Law estaba a punto de impactar a un Goku que no podía protegerse en este momento y finalmente recibió de lleno el impacto causándole un horrible sufrimiento al combinarse dentro de su ser ambas energías opuestas pero poderosas.

"¡DEAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" grita Goku sufriendo de dolor de la misma forma en que gritó cuando Vegeta Ozaru en su primera pelea le rompía los huesos, Hades se sentía orgulloso por su hazaña.

"Tonto, subestimaste la magia, más aún a mi que domino la magia negra y blanca, soy más fuerte que Makarov ya que fui yo quien le enseñó magia en primer lugar" -dijo Hades con un tono frío y serio mientras miraba a un Goku retorciéndose de dolor mientras es invadido por una mezcla de luces negras y blancas brillantes que están a punto de estallar en su interior.

"Parece que pronto tu cuerpo estallará en pedazos, Adiós Son Goku" -decía Hades con un tono frío, sin embargo Goku quien estaba boca para abajo empezó a levantarse y las energías mezcladas que lo invadían empezaron comprimirse en su interior hasta encogerse sorprendiendo por completo a Hades. .

"¡No puede ser, él retuvo en su interior la destrucción que pueden ocasionar ambas técnicas! ¡¿Qué rayos es este hombre?!" - dice sorprendido Hades y en eso Goku presionando su pecho con su mano izquierda se levanta adolorido con algunas energías chispeantes negras y blancas manifestándose en dicho pecho que provienen de su interior y claramente le afectan.

"Jejeje Parece que aunque me saque mi frialdad asesina aún debo mejorar lo de confiarme, pero ahora estoy listo para luchar Hades" -dice Goku sonriendo aunque cerrando un ojo por el dolor.

"Él es increíble hasta ese punto, resistió El Grimoire Law y El Fairy Law en su interior, esto no será fácil para el maestro, y con nuestras fuerzas destruidas creo que la operación de atacar la Isla Tenrou será cancelada" -dijo en su mente una asustada Ultear.

En eso Goku y Hades en su forma demonio se miraban fijamente con seriedad.

"Son Goku, haz llegado más lejos de los que muchos magos fuertes pueden llegar pero recuerda lo que dije del Grimoire Law, sumado a eso el Fairy Law también tiene el mismo efecto, imagínate a los dos combinados, talvez tu cuerpo no explote pero poco a poco iras muriendo, seguramente en tres días como máximo" -dice Hades con una mirada severa y fría.

"¡No, pienso morir con esto, ya veré como extraerlos de mi cuerpo después, pero ahora tengo el deber de derrotarte!" -dice con una sonrisa desafiante Goku.

"¡No podrás derrotarme en esas condiciones, te enseñaré el poder del Ojo del Demonio! ¡Némesis!" -grita Hades el nombre de su técnica creando con su aura oscura morada varios monstruos horribles de gran tamaño, era todo un ejercito de monstruos hambrientos dispuestos a atacar a Goku, algunos con tentáculos y otros con fuerza bruta, pero Goku no se disponía a perder más tiempo contra ellos.

"Lo siento pero esta pelea se alargó demasiado aso que, ¡Tomen esto!" -grita Goku usando la misma técnica de ráfagas de ki masivas de ki que usa Vegeta disparándoles varias ráfagas a los monstruos desintegrándolos a todos rápidamente poniendo esto más nervioso a Hades.

"¡Acabó con todos ellos en pocos segundos! ¡Maldición, Katsu! -grita Hades el nombre de su técnica envolviendo a Goku un aura morada oscura que posteriormente estalla pero al despejarse el humo se ve a un Goku cubierto solo con su brazo derecho demostrando que el ataque no le hizo daño a pesar de que este está debilitado, pero Hades preparaba otro ataque.

"¡Cadenas Mágicas!" -grita Hades creando un circulo morado oscuro del cuál salen unas que sin embargo Goku destruye fácilmente con un Kiai de su mano izquierda.

"¡Amaterasu Formula 28!" -grita Hades realizando rápidos sellos mágicos con sus dos manos creando 3 círculos morados oscuro de diferentes tamaños hechos de runas que se dirigen y rodean a Goku para posteriormente los 3 unirse y brillar causando una poderosa onda de choque masiva extrema en forma de torre oscura que envuelve a Goku.

"Jajajaja ¡Ahora si debí causarle una seria herida! -dice Hades pero al despejarse el humo se ve a Goku envuelto en una capa de ki que lo salvó de la explosión.

"¡No, maldita sea! ¡Amaterasu, Formula 100! -grita Hades creando ahora un circulo gigantesco de bajo de Goku y 3 círculos pequeños en cada costado del saiyayin que luego brillan y causan una gran explosión esférica, pero al despejarse el humo una vez más se le ve a Goku protegido por su barrera capa de ki lo cuál está frustrando cada vez más a Hades quien con molestia aprieta los dientes.

"¡Maldito, Amaterasu, Formula Bomba! -grita Hade moviendo sus manos en forma de triángulos y ahora son 3 círculos grandes del mismo color que los anteriores que envuelven a un Goku que no pierde la calma, y nuevamente causa una explosión esférica aun más grande que la anterior, pero al despejarse el humo nuevamente Goku no recibió daño debido a su barrera y esto desesperaba a Hades.

"¡No puede ser!" -grita frustrado Hades.

"Con todo respeto pero tu estilo de pelear empieza a aburrir, solo atacas con explosiones y eso no divierte" -dice Goku con una sonrisa confiada lo cuál molesta más a Hades.

"¡Cállate, no me subestimes a mí que pretendo obtener los poderes de Zeref! ¡Balas Mágicas! - grita Hades lanzando cientos de pequeñas balas moradas de sus dedos a un Goku que ya no se rodea de su barrera de ki pero con su mano izquierda despeja todas las balas fácilmente

"¡Balas Explosiva! -grita Hades lanzando de su mano izquierda una esfera morada oscura que va hacia Goku, pero este solo antepone su mano izquierda, y al impactar la mano de Goku dicho ataque hace otra explosión(si, lo sé, muchas explosiones pero la mayoría de las técnicas de Hades son explosivas y de hecho varios de sus subordinados también usan técnicas de explosiones, solo para aclarar el porque de tantas técnicas de explosión, así está en el canon solo para aclarar) sin embargo al despejarse el humo se ve aún a un Goku con su palma extendida sin ser afectado por la técnica pero rápidamente Hades ataca otravez.

"¡Bala Perforadora! -grita Hades poniendo su índice y del medio juntos en forma de pistola apuntando a Goku creando una esfera roja del tamaño de una esfera del dragón y al doblar los dos dedos mencionados como una rápida bala, la esfera se dispara con intención de perforar el corazón de Goku, pero este de un puñetazo derecho la despeja haciendo que esta perfore el suelo y se desvanezca.

Hades no podía creer que ninguna de sus técnicas funcionaba, por primera vez en su vida experimentaba el verdadero miedo, miedo hacia un Goku que ahora ya no necesitaba mostrar frialdad para generar temor, nunca lo necesitó de hecho, solo basta con demostrar la inmensa superioridad que posee para humillarlos y pisotear su orgullo, el Goku de antes confiado e infantil solía disminuir su fuerza para estar a nivel de su adversario, pero no ahora ya que este Goku entiende que cuando las cosas son serias en verdad son serias y que no debe tomárselas ni de forma infantil ni tampoco de forma fría, sino de forma sabia, el mismo camina lentamente hacia Hades.

Por otro lado Ultear quien tenía en sus brazos a Meredy y estuvo observando este combate no puede creer que alguien así supere de esa manera a Hades y además venció a su propia oscuridad, en cierta forma ella se reflejaba en él ya que ella también tiene su propia oscuridad, pero a diferencia de ella él logró librarse de la misma.

"¡Maldito Son Goku! -grita bestialmente Hades corriendo a una gran velocidad para tratar de usar su velocidad y fuerza adquirida gracias al Ojo Del Demonio y el Corazón del Demonio que está dentro de la nave para intentar hacer algo contra Goku, pero este bloqueaba fácilmente sus golpes, en un momento Hades intentó patear en la zona afectada del pecho de Goku, pero este desaparece con su velocidad apareciendo frente y cerca de Hades quien lo mira con miedo recibiendo una feroz patada con la punta del pie derecho de Goku volando hacia arriba, y Goku salta siguiéndolo y llegando arriba de este para darle un golpe marronazo juntando sus dos manos a Hades en el abdomen que lo hace escupir saliva y sangre cayendo fuertemente en el suelo boca para arriba con los ojos en blanco y la boca abierta sangrante estando inconsciente y fuera de combate saliendo de su forma demonio volviendo a la normalidad, Goku ha derrotado a Hades con solo dos golpes.

Ultear miraba con la boca abierta esto, su maestro y todos sus compañeros fueron vencidos pr este peculiar joven, sin embargo mientras asimilaba su situación Goku lanzó un rápido Kame Hame Ha destruyendo por completo la aeronave de Grimoire Heart no quedando nada de él sorprendiendo aún más a Ultear.

"No solo nos venció a todos, también tenía semejante técnica de poder que no utilizó" -dijo sorprendida Ultear refiriéndose a este rápido Kame Hame Ha que usó, aunque lo que ella no sabe es que este ni siquiera fue un Kame Hame Ha en su máximo esplendor ya que el real tomaría algo de tiempo en cargarla para utilizarla.

"Supongo que los vencí a todos, al menos que tú quieras seguir peleando aunque no te lo recomiendo" -dice seriamente Goku a Ultear.

Ultear no sabía que hacer, entonces pensó en el misterioso libro que encontró y tenía en su espalda, pensaba que quizás intentar usarlo sería la única alternativa de lograr un triunfo para Grimoire Heart, pero antes de que siga pensando en ello alguien envuelto en un aura negra apareció en el lugar.

Tanto Ultear como Goku miraban seriamente al misterioso ser que de repente dispersó su aura negra envolviendo a todos los miembros masculinos derrotados de Grimoire Heart con excepción de Bluenote quien fuera volando lejos, haciendo que estos se retuerzan de sufrimiento agonizando y finalmente todos muriendo instantáneamente incluyendo a Hades, también murieron todos los magos de bajo rango incluyendo a Kawazu y Yomazu, luego el aura negra se dirigía a una Ultear con miedo y horror ante lo que veía abrazando esta a Meredy con intención de protegerla, sin embargo alguien apareció enfrente recibiendo de lleno el aura negra de muerte sirviendo como escudo, se trata del mismísimo Goku.

Ultear no podía creer que Goku su enemigo la protegiera exponiéndose a sí mismo.

"¡¿Por qué, Porque hiciste esto, porque me salvaste?!" -grita Ultear enojada.

"Porque eres igual a como yo era, tus ojos te delatan, pasaste por dificultades lo cuál te hizo llenarte de miedo, ira y odio, eso es lo que yo hace poco estaba experimentando a tal punto de poco a poco ser alguien ruin como mis enemigos al ser alguien que se dejaba llevar de forma inmadura por los sentimientos malignos de esa forma, nunca dije que soy un héroe, pero ahora realmente intentaré hacer lo correcto y de paso madurar; tú también deberías madurar Ulteat" -dice Goku mirando con una cálida sonrisa a Ultear que le provoca sonrojo.

"Que es este sentimiento cálido en mi corazón, es distinto a lo que sentía por mi madre o por mi hija adoptiva Meredy, ¿acaso será que después de conocerlo él..? -decía Ultear sonrojada en su mente, sin embargo fue interrumpida porque el ser misterioso al despejarse el aura oscura podía ser visible ahora.

Se trata de un joven que viste una túnica negra junto a una gran toga blanca que fluye envolviendo su cuerpo sobre el pecho, tiene el pelo negro corto, un mechón le sobresale por encima de la cabeza, los ojos oscuros y lleva unos pantalones negros con botas del mismo color, lleva una especie de colgante en el cuello aunque de forma lejana no se ve adecuadamente como es.

Goku lo mira seriamente mientras este joven lo mira calmadamente.

"¡Tal ves no tengo autoridad moral para preguntar esto pero ¿porqué los mataste?! Ellos ya estaban vencidos, incluso si son malvados no era necesario hacer eso!" -dice Goku quien al recuperar de vuelta sus códigos morales tal como en el pasado se lo cuestionaba a Vegeta ahora se lo cuestiona este misterioso joven por matar a los miembros indefensos y derrotados de Grimoire Heart, por su parte Ultear conoce ese tipo de magia ya que pertenece a la persona que arduamente ella, Hades y todo Grimoire Heart buscaban.

"Esto es un castigo por ambicionar lo que no deben, me enteré de que ellos querían capturarme para obtener mi poder por eso los busqué para matarlos, seres sin valor como estos merecen morir" -dice Zeref con una mirada fría y una vez más Goku reconoce esa mirada ya que era igual a la suya cuan tenía oscuridad en su ser.

"¡Él es Zeref, El Mago Oscuro del que el maestro Hades nos habló, quería que lo capturáramos para hacerlo nuestro aliado y usar su poder!" -dice Ultear con miedo lo cuál hace que Goku ponga una mirada más seria a la situación.

"¿Ahora lo entiendes joven hombre? Por eso los maté y también iba a matar a esas dos pero tú las protegiste, dime ¿Por qué? -pregunta seriamente el joven quien es el mismísimo mago legendario Zeref.

"Las protegí porque era lo correcto, aunque en parte entiendo lo que hiciste también fue excesivo y yo lo entiendo porque hasta hace poco venía actuando así" -dice Goku seriamente.

"De acuerdo las dejaré vivir ya que no tengo intención de luchar contra ti Son Goku" -dice seriamente Zeref.

"¿Me conoces?" -pregunta extrañado Goku.

"Sí, he escuchado de todos tus logros y bueno, no tengo intención de luchar contra alguien que ayuda a cierta persona importante para mí a hacerse más fuerte; así que dejaré con vida a esas dos" -dijo Zeref calmadamente cuando de repente tuvo una visión de Goku luchando contra un enemigo misterioso en medio de una guerra.

"Ya veo, así que él también será alguien importante en el conflicto futuro que se aproxima, yo y el Imperio Alvarez, Acnología, Son Goku y un enemigo poderoso más que puede que sea mas temible que yo y Acnología juntos, y por supuesto los magos de Ishgar, esto será interesante" -dice Zeref en su mente una leve sonrisa mientras se empieza a retirar y en eso Goku que lo miraba extrañado empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor en su pecho, ahora en su cuerpo no solo habían destellos del Grimoire Law junto al Fairy Law, sino también al aura de muerte de Zeref por lo que Goku se arrodilló con dolor, un dolor que llegaba a su corazón.

"¡Maldita sea, es como aquella vez en que me enfermé del corazón, pareciera que mi corazón fuera a estallar.

"Ya veo, recibiste previamente dos ataques mágicos fuertes y mortíferos, sumado a mi aura de muerte allí en tu cuerpo hay una mezcla que el mismo no resistirá al menos que extraigas todo ese poder que te infecta como un veneno, bueno esto seguramente servirá de prueba para lo que debes enfrentar en el futuro, ahora yo me retiro" -dijo Zeref seriamente rodeándose de un aura roja y desapareciendo dejando a Goku sufrir con esto, Ultear miraba esto con cara de espanto sin saber que hacer, podría matarlo ahora mismo pero ya no estaba segura de hacerlo.

"¡Maldición si no hago algo moriré, no tengo opción, tú aléjate con tu amiga!" -grita Goku como una orden a Ultear quien obedece cargando a Meredy y alejándose a una mayor distancia, en eso Goku se pone de pie con bastante dificultad para luego tensar sus musculos indicando que va a elevar su poder al máximo.

"¡DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" -grita Goku elevando su ki rodeándose de un aura dorada y transformándose en Súper Saiyayin sorprendiendo a Ultear por este cambio de aspecto y masivo poder que ahora demuestra pero esto no terminó allí, Goku sigue elevando su poder al máximo hasta finalmente transformarse en Súper Saiyayin Fase 2 expulsando finalmente todo si poder con un grito sin contenerse nada causando un temblor por unos pocos segundos a la Eartland logrando al fin expulsar de su cuerpo el aura de muerte de Zeref, El Fairy Law y El Grimoire Law quienes se mezclaron en una sola esfera en el cielo la cual finalmente estalla desapareciendo, y luego de esto Goku cayó exhausto al suelo respirando agitadamente volviendo a su estado base muy agotado.

"Uffuuuu lo logre" -dice un agotado Goku.

Ultear no podía salir de su asombro.

"¡Él no es humano, es superior al propio Zeref! ¡Si hubiera querido pudo hacernos pedazos fácilmente! -dice Ultear en su mente para que luego Goku se levante de nuevo aunque si bien aún siente leves dolores en el pecho son bastantes menores en comparación a los que sentía cuando tenía esas energías dañándolo.

"Me dejó algunas secuelas, además tuve que usar casi toda mi energía para librarme de eso" -dice Goku en su mente calmadamente para luego ir un lago que estaba cerca limpiándose la sangre de las heridas que tenía y de paso con dichas aguas que al parecer tenían magia se alivian las quemaduras de su cuerpo, después de eso voltea a mirar a Ultear con seriedad para luego ponerse a cavar tumbas e ir enterrando a cada uno de los miembros muertos de Grimoire Heart hasta finalmente enterrar por último a Hades.

"Y ahora como le diré al anciano Makarov que su maestro se había hecho malvado y ahora está muerto" -dijo Goku en su mente con leve tristeza ya que a pesar de todo este hombre era la única figura paterna que tuvo Makarov debido a que sus padres murieron jóvenes y en eso de vuelta mira a Ultear.

"Lo siento por tus compañeros, pero creo que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, no vuelvas a hacer cosas malas -dice Goku seriamente empezando a dar vuelta.

"¡Son Goku, Gracias por salvarnos a Meredy y a mí a pesar de ser enemigos! -dice Ultear en agradecimiento a lo que Goku voltea dándole su típica sonrisa levantando la mano y despidiéndose para posteriormente usar su tele transportación y regresar de vuelta a su lugar asignado de los exámenes Clase S dejando a una Ultear con sentimientos encontrados.

"Son Goku, eres un ser extraño" -dice Ultear sonriendo recordando las palabras de Goku, pero sin que se de cuenta su libro brillaba de vuelta.

"Jajajaja Ese sujeto era interesante, ya falta poco, gracias a esta oscuridad que me otorgó ese Son Goku saldré pronto de aquí, Jajajajaa" -reía una voz dentro del libro que Ultear no podía escuchar, ¿Quién será ese ser dentro del libro?

 **/Fin de Flashback/**

Y fue así como Goku terminó en esas extrañas condiciones.

"Muy bien, no tengo muchas energías pero tengo la necesaria para luchar contra los que me toquen en este llamado examen clase" -dijo Goku aún con algo de dolor en su pecho el cual estaba sentado en posición de loto descansando cuando de repente escuchó que alguien venía corriendo, más de una persona de hecho las cuales finalmente llegan al lugar para verlo fijamente y se tratan de Emilia junto a Wendy.

"¡¿Wendy?!" -dice sorprendido Goku.

"¡¿Papá?!" -dice también sorprendida Wendy tanto que olvidó por completo su timidez por llamarlo así.

"¡Pero si es el joven Goku!" -dijo Emilia también sorprendida ya que sabe que de todos los examinadores.

Mientras en otro lugar iban corriendo Freed y Bickslow quienes encuentran a su oponente de Clase S y claramente es alguien con quien no querían toparse.

"¡Gildarts! -gritan al mismo tiempo Freed y Bickslow.

"¡Hola Muchachos!" - dice Gildarts saludándoles alegre; claramente aquí Freed y Bicklow la tendrán tan difícil que se podría catalogar como imposible.

Por otro lado Levi y Gajeel se van corriendo buscando a su oponente y finalmente la encuentran siendo Mirajane.

"¡Hola Chicos espero que den lo mejor de sí porque no seré tan amable en esta batalla!" -dice animada Mirajane transformándose en su forma Satán Seul claramente intimidando a Levi pero emocionando a Gajeel.

"¡Vaya, esto será emocionante!" -dice juntando sus puños con una sonrisa de emoción Gajeel.

"Habla por ti tonto" -dice Levi asustada.

Y por último tenemos a Natsu que también ya ha llegado con Happy al lugar donde su oponente se encuentra que es la conocida como Titania y una gran amiga suya pero a la vez una rival que siempre quiso vencer, Erza Scarlet.

"¡Yahooo finalmente después de mucho tu y yo pelearemos!" -dijo Natsu con una sonrisa de emoción.

"Hoh Es mejor que te prepares Natsu porque esta no será una batalla amistosa ni mucho menos, voy a atacarte con todas mis fuerzas como si fueras mi enemigo, así que te recomiendo que te prepares porque no pienso ser blanda contigo" -dice Erza con una sonrisa desafiante.

"Así me gusta, muéstrame todo tu poder porque estoy encendido" -dijo Natsu con una sonrisa bestial de emoción mirándose así ambos con gran rivalidad.

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

 **si llegaste hasta aqui visita las historias de KidGokuSupremo que estan muy geniales y deja un comentario en ellas que eso ayuda mucho a nosotros los escritores de fanfics a continuar sacando capitulos !**


	56. Chapter 56 ARCO DE TENROU-PARTE 5

**COMO SIEMPRE AVISO, ESTE ARCO ESTA ESCRITO POR KIDGOKUSUPREMO ¡ VISITEN SU CANAL Y SIGANLE COÑO ! XDDDD**

* * *

 **Nota: Algunos se preguntarán porque Goku se transformó en súper saiyayin para derrotar a Zero de Oración 6 pero no para vencer a todo Grimoire Heart; Pues la explicación es muy simple, en la saga de Oración Seis Nirvana al activarse emitía un poder oscuro negativo con terribles efectos secundarios, entre ellos reducir la fuerza, velocidad, resistencia y poder a solo menos del 0,5% de la capacidad máxima de cualquier ser vivo que no posea magia y se exponga a ella al acercarse, lo cual hizo el saiyayin(digamos algo parecido a lo que en el anime Saint Seiya le ocurría a los caballeros dorados al llegar a la barrera del castillo del Inframundo del Dios Hades aunque allí fue a un 10%), pero no le impedía a Goku transformarse para aumentar debidamente su poder, ya que hablando concretamente en términos de poder Zero no iguala ni a Hades ni a Gildarts, apenas si estaría cerca de Bluednote. Contra Grimoire Heart no tuvo ese problema así que por eso ganó como tenía que ganar de forma lógica, sin la necesidad de transformarse.**

 **Y si también se preguntan porque otras veces se transformaba sin la necesidad de hacerlo contra enemigos claramente que ni se acercaban a su forma base como José Porla; Pues simplemente lo hacía para fanservice tal como lo hace en el anime por lo que no es nada raro que incluso aquí lo vuelva a hacer en alguna ocasión de las próximas sagas XD.**

 **Aclarado estas dudas que podrían surgir continuemos.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 45: ARCO DE TENROU PARTE 5**

 **/Isla Tenrou, Lugar de los Exámenes Clase S/**

Nos encontramos en los exámenes clase S que continúan con normalidad, los aspirantes con sus compañeros de dúos han ido por los caminos asignados al azar por lo que cada dúo irremediablemente debe enfrentar a un mago clase S, Levi con Gajeel se encontraron con Mirajane por lo que deben luchar contra ella, Gajeel en esta ocasión le pidió ayuda a Levi contra tan poderoso adversario con Levi estando muy contenta por ello aunque nerviosa porque la adversario es ni más ni menos que la conocida como Mirajane La Demonio quien luchó en su forma Satan Soul.

La pelea fue algo pareja sorprendiendo a Mirajane cuanto a progresado Gajeel así como Levi con su magia de palabra que utilizó para ayudar al dragón slayer, incluso usándola para producir metal y alimentar a Gajeel para que este recupere fuerzas, Mirajane al ver esto como una desventaja en su contra usó su velocidad para darle un golpetazo a Levi en el abdomen dejándola inconsciente para furia de Gajeel quien se dispuso a atacar con todo a Mirajane teniendo una pelea pareja en cierto punto con Gajeel usando su modo escamas de hierro, pero poco a poco Mirajane le fue ganando el ritmo debido a su mayor velocidad con Gajeel empezando a agotarse y recibir cada vez más daño hasta que finalmente fue derrotado por un poderoso ataque de Mirajane llamado Evil Explosión perdiendo su forma de escamas de hierro y quedando inconsciente, por ende Levi y Gajeel quedaron eliminados al ser la vencedora Mirajane.

En otra parte Freed y Bickslow tuvieron la mala suerte de que su oponente asignado fuera Gildarts, y aunque Freed usó su armadura oscura mientras Bickslow el poder de sus ojos el resultado era claramente lo predecible, Gildarts triunfó de forma aplastante sobre ambos dejándolos inconscientes y derrotados, el claro ganador fue Gildarts.

Y ahora nos vamos con Goku quien debe enfrentar a la aspirante Emilia quien está acompañada de su propia hija adoptiva Wendy, tanto el dúo como Goku estaban sorprendidos de que les toque luchar entre sí hasta que Goku decide sentarse en posición de loto y empezó a reír.

"Jejeje ¡¿Quién lo diría Wendy?! ¡Nos toca pelear pequeña y también tú Emilia! ¡Demuéstrenme que tan fuertes son!" -dice Goku con una sonrisa aunque al parecer aún siente dolor por su pelea contra Grimoire Heart más el daño por el aura de muerte de Zeref, es de hecho la razón por la que pasó a sentarse por lo que tendrá que luchar así ahora.

"Algo anda mal, al joven Goku se le nota extraño, es como si se forzara a siquiera a estar consiente" -dice en su mente Emilia seriamente pero Wendy también lo notó debido a su experiencia curando personas ha adquirido los conocimientos médicos claramente puede notar a alguien herido disimulando

"Pa… Onii-chan ¡¿Qué te ha pasado, porque estás en esas condiciones?!"- Pregunta preocupada Wendy.

"¡Wendy, ya me habías dicho papá y en cuanto a lo otro pues digamos que fui a entrenar a un lugar lejano, pero creo que me pasé un poco!" Jajajajaja -dice primero quejándose y luego riendo alegre Goku.

"Pero ¿Estás seguro que así podrás pelear?" –dice preocupada Wendy a lo que Goku sonríe desafiante.

"Wendy, nunca debes subestimar a tu oponente no importa las circunstancias, además estás haciendo esto para ayudar a tu amiga Emilia, si no pelean y me derrotan no podrán seguir ya que ese es el principal requisito para que puedan seguir hasta llegar a la meta" -dice Goku sonriendo desafiante ya que por ningún motivo se echaría para atrás en una pelea a lo que Wendy mira a Emilia y ambas sonríen con determinación mirando ambas a Goku.

"Tienes razón, lucharé con todo mi poder sin contenerme para ayudar a Emilia, sé lo fuerte que eres por lo que no pienso contenerme" -dice con determinación Wendy.

"Gracias Wendy y joven Goku, he entrenado muy duro mis poderes de magia, le mostraré el resultado de mi duro entrenamiento" -dice con firme voluntad Emilia.

"Eso es lo que quería escuchar, esfuércense y luchen con todo, aquí les espero" -dice Goku sonriendo desafiante aunque manteniéndose sentado por lo que tanto Emilia y Wendy se ponían en guardia para luchar.

"¡El Huma!" -grita Emilia apuntando con su mano derecha a Goku acumulando magia de hielo para luego convertirla en varios picos del mismo elemento dirigiéndolos todos hacia Goku quien utilizó su técnica de puño de Kiai(la técnica con la que venció a Milk) con su mano derecha destruyendo los picos de hielo sorprendiendo a Emilia ya que su hielo actualmente luego de su entrenamiento es muy resistente estando posiblemente a la par con el que usaba Gray, sin embargo Wendy aprovechó esto para ir hacia atrás de un Goku que seguía sentado en forma de loto y rodeándose de Ki con magia de hielo se preparaba para darle una patada de gran potencia en la nuca al saiyayin quien sin voltear a mirar puso su antebrazo izquierdo deteniendo la patada de su pequeña hija adoptiva quien luego de eso retrocedió.

"Detuvo mi patada a pesar de que puse toda mi fuerza en ella" -dijo en su mente Wendy para luego analizar que esto no era ninguna sorpresa al ser quien es.

"Esa patada no estuvo mal Wendy" -dice sonriendo Goku, sin embargo había cierta sospecha en Emilia con respecto a su acción.

"Que extraño, el ataque de Wendy fue sin duda imprudente ya que para empezar ella no tiene tanta fuerza física como para pretender dañar al joven Goku con un ataque directo cuerpo a cuerpo aún si es con todo su poder, pero si es tan fuerte como lo conocemos no tenía por qué protegerse de un ataque como ese; ¿acaso él está más herido de lo que nos ha dicho, lo vi tambalear al sentarse pero creí que era solo mi imaginación, y puede que Wendy se dio cuenta de eso por lo cual hizo esto para cerciorarse" -dice en su mente Emilia mientras miraba seriamente a su oponente al igual que Wendy, luego ambas se miraron mutuamente asintiendo en señal de que preparaban algo en equipo.

"¡Rugido del Dragón del Cielo!" -grita Wendy el nombre de su técnica creándose un sello cerca de su boca y del interior de la misma lanza un potente huracán azul cielo brillante dirigiéndose hacia Goku, pero Emilia lanza su magia de congelamiento en la técnica de Wendy para combinar su magia con dicha técnica convirtiéndose dicho ataque en un huracán congelante mientras se dirigía a Goku.

"¡Kiai! "–grita Goku el nombre de su técnica apuntando ambas manos en forma de garra al ataque produciendo una fuerte ventisca con su ki destruyendo dicho ataque combinado que al explotar produce congelamiento en distintas partes del lugar.

"Ese ataque fue peligroso teniendo en cuenta las condiciones en las que estoy, maldición, perdí casi toda mi energía cuando me zafé del efecto de esas magias combinadas en mi interior, usar el Super Saiyayin 2 al máximo, sumado a toda la energía que perdí mientras esa magia me afectaba estoy casi sin fuerzas, incluso no puedo usar ataques de ki básicos, y este Kiai consumió bastante de lo que me quedaba, una semilla del no vendría mal ahora, pero bueno, esto también me sirve de entrenamiento" -dice sonriendo irónicamente Goku en eso Emilia se preparaba para lanzar otra de sus técnicas.

"¡Ur Huma!" -grita el nombre de su técnica creando con su magia un enorme pilar de hielo que se dirigía hacia Goku quien con gran fuerza golpeó el gran pilar haciéndolo pedazos, sin embargo los pedazos se convirtieron en varias estacas de hielo que de vuelta se dirigían a él por lo que Goku preparaba su Kiai con sus dos manos.

"¡Kiai!" -grita de vuelta el nombre el nombre de su técnica Goku lanzando su poderosa ventisca de ki, sin embargo extrañamente la lluvia de estacas de hielo se detiene como si su propio tiempo se detuviera sorprendiendo a Goku, pero la mayor sorpresa estaría por venir ya que Wendy con su velocidad apareció justo en medio del Kiai lanzado y las estacas de hielo, y la pequeña empezó a comerse toda la ventisca poderosa del Kiai ya que al ser viento es su elemento al ser el viento una corriente de aire, Wendy al comerse el viento sentía como su poder se potenciaba al máximo.

"¡Como diría Natsu, estoy encendida!" -dice con una sonrisa de emoción Wendy para luego quitarse la misma del camino por lo que finalmente las estacas de hielo siguieron su camino hacia un Goku sorprendido y debilitado.

"¡Increíble, el Kiai dejó de ser efectivo si Wendy se lo come, solo me queda hacer esto! ¡Ta Ta Ta Ta Ta Ta! - grita Goku mientras despejaba con sus puños todos las estacas mientras estas se convertían solo en pequeños diminutos fragmentos de hielo, entre ellos unos pocos caían sobre el cuerpo de Goku siendo ya aparentemente inofensivos, sin embargo el ojo derecho de Emilia dio un extraño brillo pícaro como si planeara algo.

"No queda opción, en esta posición no les ganaré" - dice Goku poniéndose de pie aunque con algo de dificultad.

"¿Así que al fin se tomará en serio esta pelea joven Goku?" -dice seriamente Emilia.

"Sí, se ve que ambos mejoraron bastante, al fin de cuenta antes de que comenzara su viaje les dije que quería ver su progreso y me van sorprendiendo" –dice Goku sonriendo.

"Aún tenemos más cosas que mostrarte onii-chan"- dice sonriendo Wendy.

"Ya veo, lo espero"- dijo sonriendo desafiante, sin embargo cuando Wendy iba a atacar Emilia levanta la mano deteniéndola extrañando a Wendy.

"¿Qué pasa Emilia?"-pregunta Wendy extrañada.

"No hay necesidad de seguir peleando, la batalla ya terminó"-dijo de forma fría Emilia extrañando a Wendy así como a Goku, en eso los pequeños fragmentos de hielo se convirtieron en energía fría que empezaron a introducirse en las heridas que tenía Goku de su batalla contra Grimoire Heart, principalmente en el pecho por lo que Goku empezó a sentir un enorme dolor.

"¡NDAAAAAAH!"-grita de dolor retorciéndose apretándose fuertemente el pecho.

"¡Papa! ¡¿Emilia que le hiciste?!" – dice preocupada Wendy.

"Es mi nueva técnica aprendida, ¡Flor de Hielo!, la misma consiste en introducir mi magia de hielo las heridas del oponente como parásitos, rápidamente allí empiezan a convertirse en algo parecido a semillas nutriéndose de la sangre y energía vital del enemigo, luego al brotar empiezan a convertirse como su nombre lo dice en flores de hielo, y una vez que florezcan por completo ya habrá absorbido toda la sangre con la energía vital del oponente perdiendo este la vida" -dice seriamente Emilia sorprendiendo a Wendy de que Emilia desarrollara una técnica tan letal.

"¡Pero Emilia, solo queremos vencerlo, no matarlo!" -dice Wendy preocupada.

"No te preocupes Wendy, una vez que vea que está perdiendo el conocimiento desharé la técnica" -dice con una sonrisa Emilia lo cuál tranquiliza en cierta forma a Wendy.

"No hay necesidad de desactivar esa técnica ya que sé cómo zafarme" -dice confiado con una sonrisa forzada Goku sorprendiendo a Emilia.

"¡Imposible, usted no podr…!" - iba a terminar de decir Emilia pero de repente Goku empezó a tensar sus músculos.

"Grrrr ¡HAAAAA! -grita Goku rodeándose de un aura blanca de Ki con todo lo que tiene aun destruyendo las flores de hielo y sacando todo el aire frío de su cuerpo provocado por ellos sorprendiendo a Emilia.

"¡No puede ser!" -decía sorprendida Emilia y en eso Goku corrió a gran velocidad hacia ella por lo que la misma decidió usar una técnica defensiva.

"¡Huma!" -grita Emilia el nombre de si técnica creando una barrera circular de agua congelante, pero Goku no se detiene ante esto dando un golpe con el puño derecho a la barrera destruyéndola y llegando al abdomen de Emilia.

"¡Argh!" - dice Emilia escupiendo saliva para luego caer al suelo derrotada sin poder levantarse.

"¡Emilia!" -dijo Wendy preocupada mientras estaba parado con heridas sangrantes de las zonas donde habían estado brotando aquellas flores de hielo mirando con una sonrisa a Emilia.

"Fue una excelente técnica la que usaste para tomarme por sorpresa, pero en contraparte necesitas mejorar tu resistencia física, debes poder ganar batallas incluso donde el enemigo pueda herirte en combate" -dice de forma sabía Goku aconsejando a Emilia a lo que ella también sonríe mientras Wendy viene a su lado.

"Gracias por el consejo joven Goku, lo tendré en cuenta" -dice Emilia sonriendo.

"¿Joven? Pero si yo ya soy un adulto, supongo que lo dice por cómo me veo" -dice Goku confundido en su mente.

"Emilia déjame curarte" -decía Wendy con la intención de curar a su amiga pero la misma la detiene negando con la cabeza.

"No Wendy, necesitas todo tu poder para vencerlo, pero antes de perder la conciencia te daré obsequio" -dice Emilia sonriendo y con su mano derecha crea un aire frío brillante.

"Este es un aire frío mágico nada ordinario, y ya que tú te alimentas de aire para fortalecer tu magia dragón slayer del cielo te servirá, b buena s suerte" -dice Emilia sonriendo y quedando finalmente inconsciente dejando triste a Wendy pero luego esta adquiere una sonrisa de determinación.

"Tu esfuerzo no será en vano amiga" -dice Wendy empezando a devorar ese aire frío brillante y mágico de Emilia que además es sagrado, Goku mira extrañado esto.

Finalmente Wendy se comió todo el aire frío brillante para luego poner una mirada seria y finalmente empezarse a rodearse de una fuerte y ventisca frunciendo el ceño.

"¡GRAAAAAR!" -ruge bestialmente Wendy sorprendiendo a Goku ya que su nivel de poder se disparaba hasta las nubes tanto que está incluso superando a los miembros más fuertes de Grimoire Heart a excepción de Bluednote y Hades por supuesto aunque posiblemente les daría batalla a cualquiera de ellos.

Su aspecto empezaba a cambiar ya que su largo cabello empezaba a erizarse un poco y cambiar a un color rosado, cosa que también ocurre con sus ojos, ahora tiene unos colmillos más prominentes, pero lo que más destaca en esta transformación son unas escamas o plumas que le salen de las muñecas, tobillos y en la espalda de color blanco.

Wendy gracias al aire frío sagrado consumido de Emilia le produjo un efecto parecido a lo que le produciría consumir mucho ethernano lo que le hizo lograr la fase más poderosa de los dragón slayer, el Dragón Force, sumado al entrenamiento que tuvo con su padre adoptivo quien justamente ahora era su oponente.

Goku veía sorprendido esto pero luego emitió una sonrisa.

"Wendy, increíble, tu poder ha crecido bastante, si eres tan fuerte a esta edad tu potencial es claramente puede ser superior a Lucy, Erza, Natsu y Mirajane, de hecho estoy seguro que los superaras tal como Gohan me superó a mi" -dice Goku sonriendo con orgullo pensando en Gohan y en lo parecido que Wendy tiene con él en personalidad.

Pero Wendy al ver a su padre distraído al adquirir una mentalidad más agresiva de combate inmediatamente procede a atacar preparando el uso de una técnica.

"¡Onda de viento del Dragón del Cielo!" -grita Wendy el nombre de su técnica apuntando con su mano derecha a Goku lanzando un poderoso torbellino él cual atrapa al saiyayin por distraerse elevándolo por los aires.

"¡Arte Secreto Del Dragón Slayer del Cielo, Devastación de la Luz, Taladro del Cielo!" - grita Wendy mientras se mueve en una postura amplia extendiendo sus brazos y haciendo una barrera rápida con forma de viento lo que rodea a un Goku atrapado en el torbellino lanzado anteriormente, luego procede a mover sus brazos hacia la izquierda haciendo que el viento valla hacia el interior de la pared, después gira su brazo de forma contraria al anterior movimiento enviando un poderoso viento a un Goku que ahora era afectado por dos ataques de vientos, y al hacer ambos ataques contactos manda a volar a un Goku que solo se cubre, pero cuando este va cayendo Wendy ya tiene preparado otro ataque.

"¡Rugido del Dragón del Cielo!" -grita el nombre de su ya conocida técnica Wendy pero ahora siendo bastante más poderosa golpeando de lleno a Goku con un potente huracán de viento que salió de su boca causando una gran explosión, y al despejarse el humo se ve a un Goku tendido en el suelo adolorido, sin embargo sorprendentemente este está sonriendo mientras mira al cielo.

"Esos ataques me dolieron, Wendy se hizo muy fuerte, supero incluso a varios de ese gremio oscuro como se llame, sin embargo aún le falta experiencia para ser un clase S, pero estoy orgulloso" -dice Goku sonriendo pero en eso Wendy viene cayendo rodeada de viento cayendo con sus dos rodillas extendidas golpeando el abdomen de su padre adoptivo.

"¡Bugh!" -dijo Goku con dolor para que luego de esto Wendy quien sigue en el dragón forcé aterrice de pie mirándolo seriamente, sin embargo a pesar de todo el golpe recibido Goku no deja de sonreír lo cual empieza a molestar a Wendy.

"¡Onii-chan! ¡¿Por qué dejas que te ataque tan fácilmente y no te defiendes, porque no me tomas enserio?! -dice molesta Wendy con el ceño fruncido, claramente en este estado Wendy tiene una mirada más intimidante y bestial enseñando los colmillos, pero su enfado y confusión se hizo mayor cuando Goku empezó a reir a carcajadas.

"Jeje Jajajajajajaja" -ríe Goku a carcajadas de forma muy alegre para molestia de Wendy.

"¡¿De qué te ríes onii-chan?! –pregunta enojada Wendy y en eso Goku se levanta adolorido parando de reír.

"Discúlpame, es que la razón por la que no quiero atacarte es muy tonta, la razón es que te ves muy linda y tierna con esa nueva apariencia tuya y sería una pena hacer que pierdas esa forma tan pronto Wendy" -dijo Goku sonriendo y este comentario sonrojó de vergüenza a Wendy.

"¡¿Pero qué dices en un momento como este?! –dijo sonrojada y con un puchero infantil Wendy.

"Jajajaja ¡No lo digo en el mal sentido, me da orgullo de que mi hija sea tan fuerte y además se vea bien pero…! – dice Goku sonriendo pero luego dejó de reír para sorpresa de Wendy a quien en el fondo le gustó ser alabada por su padre.

"No estás a la altura de ser una clase S aún si tu poder es así de grande, tu forma de atacar es demasiado impulsiva, no es precisa y si él oponente fuera rápido podría evadir todos esos ataques en los que gastas mucha energía en ese estado, peor aún si llega a estudiar tus movimientos" –dice Goku seriamente sorprendiendo a Wendy.

"¡Pero Onii-chan, en esta apariencia me volví más fuerte y aun así…! –iba a decir Wendy pero Goku la interrumpió.

"Lo siento, pero aunque tu poder puede compararse al de Erza y Mirajane, dos clase S, ellas estudian y analizan al enemigo no dependiendo solo del poder para ganar, ambas a pesar de ser clase S no se confían por más poder que posean, eso es algo que tú y Lucy necesitan aprender, incluso Natsu ha empezado a entenderlo, por eso venció a Lucy a pesar de que esta la superaba en poder, tal vez al regresar a nuestro gremio me centre menos en enseñarles a hacerse fuertes y más a que luchen de una mejor forma, eso incluye no dejarse llevar por la ira ya que todo eso lo puede aprovechar el enemigo" -dice Goku seriamente a una Wendy que lo miraba seriamente.

"Está bien onii-chan tal vez tengas razón, pero no creas que me vencerás tan fácil" - dice Wendy poniéndose en guardia.

"Es una pena Wendy, pero es el momento de que pierdas" -dijo Goku serio caminando calmadamente hacia una Wendy quien procede a atacar.

"¡Alas de Viento del Dragón del Cielo!" -grita el nombre de su ataque Wendy girando a gran velocidad cada uno de sus brazos lanzando dos poderosos torbellinos a Goku que sin embargo los detiene con sus propios antebrazos para luego dispersarlos con su fuerza y luego corre a gran velocidad contra Wendy quien también corre para contraatacar lanzando una patada voladora imbuida en viento, pero para su desgracia Goku detiene la patada con su mano izquierda y con el codo derecho le da un golpe al mentón de la pequeña mandándola a volar.

"¡ARGH!" -dice con dolor Wendy mientras al volar hacia arriba iba cayendo al suelo pero fue atrapada por Goku quien la cargó al estilo princesa.

"Lo siento Wendy, pero has perdido, ten en cuenta lo que te dije, sin embargo estoy orgulloso pequeña" - dice sonriendo de forma calmada Goku a una Wendy que estaba a punto de quedar inconsciente.

"Gracias por tus consejos onii-chan y por sentirte orgullosa de mí, entrenaré para lograr fácilmente esta forma y para poder luchar mejor, te quiero papá" - dice Wendy sonriendo tiernamente perdiendo así su forma Dragón Force y también el conocimiento, Emilia y Wendy perdieron por lo que la primera a fallado pero ambas habiendo demostrado lo que han crecido y que incluso pueden crecer más, sin embargo para sorpresa de Goku encontró en su bolsillo un pedazo de semilla del ermitaño que olvidó que tenía, la cual procedió a comer curándose por completo recuperando sus fuerzas llevándose así a Wendy y Emilia al haber quedado fuera ambas, esto solo deja a un aspirante aún con posibilidades en estos exámenes, Natsu.

 **/Con Erza vs Natsu/**

Natsu y Erza se miraban con gran rivalidad, si bien Natsu disfrutó bastante su pelea contra Lucy esta era la pelea que realmente esperaba con bastantes ansias, Natsu fue derrotado una infinidad de veces pero en puros combates nada serios en su mayoría casi nunca teniendo un combate serio a excepción de pocas veces, pero nunca pudo siquiera estar cerca de un empate contra Erza, y esta era una nueva oportunidad.

Sin embargo de manera sorpresiva Erza se dispara a atacar con a gran velocidad pero no a Natsu sino a Happy dándole un puntapié que manda a volar al pobre exceed.

"¡Ayeeeee!" -grita con un rostro cómico de dolor Happy siendo mandado a estrellarse contra el techo y cayendo inconsciente con un chichón en la cabeza los ojos quedando en círculos yendo Natsu a socorrer a su amigo.

"¡Happy amigo reacciona, maldita sea está inconsciente! ¡¿Erza imbécil porque atacaste a Happy si él no iba a hacer nada?! -dice Natsu primero preocupado por su amigo mascota y luego dirigiéndole una mirada seria de enfado a Erza exactamente como suele mirar a sus rivales enemigos que se meten con sus amigos del gremio, pero increíble una de sus mejores amigas, Erza atacó a su mejor amigo Happy de esta forma, por su parte Erza solo lo miraba con seriedad y frialdad cosa muy característica en ella cuando enfrenta a un enemigo.

"Primero, lo hice porque sé perfectamente que Happy puede usar su magia Aera para ayudarte ya sea a luchar en el aire o a avanzar si tú no puedes, por eso lo derroté y eliminé; y Segundo más importante, Háblame con más respeto Natsu o ya verás" -dice Erza seria, fría y con su típica mirada intimidante que siempre solía intimidar a Natsu, pero ahora es distinto.

"¡A la mierda con tu respeto, lastimaste a alguien indefenso como Happy, tu ataque fue cobarde, y tu mirada de porquería con la que tratas de intimidarme no funcionará ahora tonta cabeza de Tomate!" -dice Natsu molesto pero esto último que dijo como insulto molestó bastante a Erza.

"¡¿Cabeza de Tomate?! ¡No me hables de insultos al cabello Rosadito" -dice Erza molesta cómicamente.

"¡¿Rosadito?, te pasaste Erza, ahora estoy encendido por patearte el trasero!" - dice Natsu cómicamente y luego ambos se colocaron en pose de pelea.

En eso Erza invoca su armadura Emperatriz del Fuego, pero esto no sorprende en lo absoluto a Natsu.

"¡Jaa! ¡¿Vas a usar esa armadura otra vez?, Hace tiempo cuando peleamos seriamente y me derrotaste te funcionó, pero ahora soy mucho más fuerte! * Dice Natsu empezando a elevar exponencialmente su poder sorprendiendo a Erza.

"¡¿Qué pasa, el poder de Natsu está creciendo enormemente?!" –dice sorprendida Erza en su mente.

"¡Esta habilidad no la usé contra Lucy porque la estaba guardando para el mago clase S que me tocara enfrentar, por eso contra ella solo dependí de mi Modo Dragón de las Llamas Eléctricas, pero ahora que estoy al 100% de vuelta usaré desde el principio mi modo más poderoso y desgastante! ¡AAAAARG! -ruge bestialmente Natsu con una sonrisa bestial Natsu preparándose para usar todo su poder desde el principio sin perder el tiempo.

"¡Dragón Force!" -grita Natsu entrando en el modo más poderoso de un dragón slayer, el Dragón Force, apareciéndole escamas del color de su piel en parte de sus brazos y cara rodeándose de unas intensas llamas claramente más poderosas que sus llamas normales siendo estas casi de un color carmesí .

"¡¿Dragón Force, En que momento Natsu aprendió a entrar en ese estado?!"- dijo sorprendida Erza mientras Natsu la miraba seriamente, en eso Erza procedió a atacarla con su espada llameante pensando que quizás la protección de un 50 % de las llamas gracias a esa armadura le ayudaría, pero grande fue su sorpresa que al intentar cortarlo el dragón slayer le da un potente puñetazo llameante destrozando no solo la espada sino toda la armadura de Erza al golpearla fuertemente en el abdomen siendo esta la primera vez en toda la historia que Natsu le da un golpe de esa manera.

"¡ARGH!- grita de dolor Erza escupiendo saliva mientras cae fuertemente de espaldas contra el suelo haciendo un pequeño cráter.

"Destruyó la armadura con la que en el pasado lo derroté, no es el mismo Natsu sin dudas"- dice en shock Erza mientras se levanta dificultosamente respirando agitadamente.

"Erza, será mejor que no seas tan imbécil para pensar que puedes vencerme sin usar todo tu poder, muéstrame todo tu poder"-dice Natsu sonriendo bestialmente y de forma desafiante.

"¡No me subestimes Natsu!"-dice Erza molesta invocando su armadura del purgatorio, atacándolo con él, pero esa armadura aunque le da fuerza bruta disminuye su velocidad siendo fácilmente destruida con puñetazos llameantes por Natsu, y así Erza siguió usando distintas armaduras incluyendo la que utiliza para volar y lanzar varias espadas voladoras, pero dichas espadas fueron reducidos a cenizas por los puñetazos llameantes de Natsu así como las armaduras de Erza, sencillamente le pasaba lo mismo que en la historia original contra Ikaruga, sus armaduras eran destruidas fácilmente, en eso Erza usó la misma armadura defensiva que usó en la historia original para protegerse del cañón jupiter de Phanton Lord, pero Natsu lo destruyó con varios puñetazos llameantes y rápidos siendo esta la penúltima armadura, la misma estaba frustrada y más aún al mirar su sonrisa confiada con desafío de Natsu.

"¡Maldito! ¡¿Qué es esa mirada burlona tuya, donde quedó ese respeto que siempre me demostrabas?!- pregunta enojada Erza no solo porque Natsu le estaba demostrando que ahora no puede ser detenido por la mayoría de sus armaduras, sino que realmente la mira desafiantemente sin respeto alguno.

En eso Natsu le hizo una señal a Erza que nadie, ni siquiera sus enemigos se lo hicieron a Erza ya que incluso sus peores enemigos le mostraban el debido respeto por ser la reconocida como Titania; sin embargo Natsu sin ningún remordimiento le saca el dedo del medio a Erza con una sonrisa desafiante sorprendiendo a Erza.

"¡Idioooooota! ¡No te demostraré respeto hasta que pelees enserio! -dice con una sonrisa desafiante Natsu sonriendo desafiantemente pero esto hizo a Erza poner una expresión fría ocultándose sus ojos entre sus cabellos.

"Natsu, pídeme inmediatamente disculpas ahora mismo por esa falta de respeto que acabas de hacer y haré de cuenta que nunca lo hiciste, entonces seré más compasiva contigo en este combate y no te destrozaré demasiado"- dice Erza con voz fría mirando también de forma fría a Natsu, en eso Natsu pone una cara de nerviosismo.

"Espera Erza, discúlpame" –dijo Natsu con una cara como de miedo haciendo suspirar a Erza.

"Está bien pero no lo vuelvas a ha…" –iba a decir Erza pero de nuevo puso una cara de shock al ver que Natsu ahora ponía las dos manos mostrándole el dedo del medio cada uno demostrando que su supuesta cara de miedo era falsa sonriendo desafiante el mismo de nuevo.

"¡Discúlpame Erza, uno no es suficiente, así que te muestro dos Tomatania"-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa desafiante y burlona no solo mostrándole el dedo del medio, sino que burlándose del color de pelo y la cabeza de esta además del respetuoso apodo de Titania que le daban haciendo una combinación de estos y llamándola Tomatania, en eso la mirada fría de Erza regreso con creces empezando a rodearse de un aura blanca.

"¡¿Dos dedos del medio y además, TOMATANIA?!-grita Erza con ira rodeándose de la poderosa aura, la misma era una mezcla de Ki y magia.

"¡Natsu, vas a pagar con creces esto, lo pasarás peor que todos los golpes y derrotas juntos que te di en el pasado! ¡¿Quieres jugar al nivel de los de clase S, pues juguemos rosadito?! -dice con ira Erza empezando a invocar su última armadura, la cuál es la más poderosa ofensivamente que mejor se combina con el poder del Ki hasta el momento, la conocida como 'Ropa Simple' que consiste en vendajes blancos que cubren sus pechos enormes y parte de su espalda, portando pantalones largos rojos con dibujo de llamas, más dos largas espadas gemelas, luciendo ahora Erza un peinado cola de caballo con flequillo suelto atado dicho cabello con una cinta blanca, Erza con este traje estaba liberando todo su máximo poder oculto que a adquirido entrenando con Goku.

"¡Eso quería, muéstrame Erza, muéstrame tu máximo poder!"-dice Natsu con una sonrisa bestial de emoción.

"¡Te borraré esa tonta sonrisa tonto!"-dice de forma fría Erza preparándose ambos para empezar ahora la verdadera pelea que a diferencia de lo ocurrido ahora, esta vez sí será totalmente serio.

 **/Mientras tanto en algún lugar de la isla Tenrou fuera del lugar de los exámenes/**

Goku había traído tanto a Wendy como a Emilia inconscientes así como Gildarts hizo lo propio con Freed y Bickslow, y Mirajane aún en su forma Satan Soul traía a Levi y Gajeel, finalmente los ponen a los tres en presencia de Makarov y también de los demás competidores restantes quienes se ponen tristes por sus compañeros que fracasaron al igual que ellos.

"Ya veo, todos perdieron, supongo que fue demasiado para ellos enfrentar a magos de clase S aún si lo hacían por equipos, pero ni modo"-dice serio Makarov, en eso Mirajane quien de todos los examinadores es quien más sobre protectora con los jóvenes novatos toma la palabra molesta.

"Maestro, perdón que se lo diga pero, ¿no cree que fue demasiado que todos en su totalidad deban enfrentar un mago de clase S a como de lugar?"-dice Mirajane seria y molesta quien ya volvió a su estado normal.

"Primero denle la última semilla milagrosa a Wendy para que despierte y cure a los otros, esperaremos a que termine oficialmente los exámenes para que pueda decirles el porqué de eso"- dice seriamente Makarov asintiendo Mirajane, pero en eso Goku toma la palabra.

"Maestro, mientras Wendy cura a los otros ¿podría hablar algo con usted en privado?"-dice seriamente Goku sorprendiendo a todos los demás, especialmente a Lucy así como a Juvia.

"Está bien muchacho, ustedes quédense a ayudar Wendy para curar a los aspirantes derrotados, iré a hablar con Goku, enseguida regreso"- dijo con seriedad Makarov asintiendo todos y marchándose con Goku a un lugar lejano para hablar generando curiosidad en los demás, específicamente fueron en el bosque donde habían peleado entre sí anteriormente los aspirantes, ambos se miraban seriamente.

"Bien muchacho, por tu expresión es claramente algo muy importante, puedes decírmelo con toda confianza"- dice Makarov con seriedad.

"Está bien maestro, pero antes quisiera hacer una cosa con usted"- dijo seriamente y con tristeza Goku, en eso para sorpresa de Makarov este se arrodilla ante él agachando la cabeza.

"¡¿Pero muchacho que haces?!-dice sorprendido Makarov.

"Lo siento Maestro, le he fallado como miembro de Fairy Tail, me dejé llevar por la ira, el miedo y el odio, usted probablemente lo sabía, pero por lo bondadoso que no me lo dijo, la forma en que maté a José Porla, torturé a Jellal fue algo despreciable que un mago de Fairy Tail así como un discípulo de la escuela Kame de mi maestro Roshi nunca debe de hacer, ahora comprendí eso"-dice Goku lamentándose con tristeza y Makarov al escucharlo finalmente comprendió lo que le sucedía a Goku.

"No hay excusa, yo me engañaba a mí mismo justificando mis acciones con que lo hacía para vengar o proteger a mis amigos, pero en realidad lo hacía por egoísmo, todo por lo que dejé tontamente que le sucediera a mi hijo, para evitar de eso cambie de actitud pero tampoco está bien hacer esto de ir al otro extremo, actué igual a los gremios oscuros, no me merezco ser un miembro de Fairy T…"-iba a decir Goku pero fue interrumpido por Makarov.

"¡Ya no sigas!"- dice fuertemente Makarov enojado haciendo que Goku levante la cabeza sorprendido.

"Goku, finalmente lo haz comprendido, lo has logrado, me dolía ver cómo te hundías en la oscuridad, pero aun así dentro de esa oscuridad todavía podía ver una luz intensa y pura en ti, una luz que pocos tienen la dicha de poseer, por eso siempre creí que podrías salir de esa oscuridad de alguna forma, solo tú podías, yo no podía ayudarte, tal como dices noté esa oscuridad cuando mataste frente a mis ojos a mi rival José Porla, pero también en ese mismo instante vi en el fondo de tu alma que tu luz estaba oculta"-dice seriamente y con tristeza el anciano ante la sorpresa de Goku.

"Y lo has logrado muchacho, ahora serás una mejor persona que antes, más que digno no solo de ser un miembro de Fairy Tail sino incluso maestro algún día"- dice con una sonrisa Makarov sorprendiendo a Goku.

"¡¿Lo dice enserio maestro?!- pregunta sorprendido Goku.

"¡Por supuesto, ya no siento nada de oscuridad en tu alma, tú has estado en la oscuridad y lograste salir, eso es algo que incluso grandes reconocidos magos no han logrado, ya ponte de pie!" -dice Makarov con una sonrisa generando emoción en Goku quien se levanta agradecido.

"¡Gracias Maestro, no sabe cuánto me ayudan sus palabras!"-dice agradecido y sonriendo Goku.

"¡No hay de que, tú lo mereces!- dijo sonriendo Makarov y luego de que por un corto tiempo ambos sonrieron nuevamente pusieron una expresión seria.

"Ahora dime Goku, ¿Qué era lo que venías a informarme?- dice serio Makarov.

"Bueno no sé cómo se tomará esto pero antes de que empezara mi pelea contra Emilia y Wendy usé mi teletrasportación y fui a otro lugar aprovechando que el examen acababa de comenzar; e hice eso porque sentía varias presencias malignas que se dirigían hacia acá por lo que fui a interceptarlos para que no interrumpieran el examen" -dice con seriedad Goku poniendo en cautela a Makarov.

"¿Acaso era un gremio oscuro?"- pregunta Makarov serio.

"Si maestro, era uno de esos llamados Balam que usted nos mostró aquella vez cuando íbamos a combatir a uno de esos gremios"-dice seriamente Goku sorprendiendo a Makarov.

"¡¿Alianza Balam?! ¡¿Cuál?! ¡Oración Seis ya fue vencido por lo que debe de ser Tartaros o Grimoire Heart! -dice seriamente y en alerta Makarov.

"El ultimo que dijo maestro, venían en una nave enorme con muchos magos"- dijo con seriedad Goku.

"Grimoire Heart, ese gremio oscuro tan peligroso y poderoso pero sumamente cauteloso, ¡¿Pero Goku que hiciste con ellos?! ¡No me digas que los enfrentaste solo!- dijo Makarov algo alterado y serio.

"Sí Maestro, los enfrenté a todos yo solo y los vencí aunque con algo de dificultad"- dice serio Goku.

"¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?! ¡¿Los venciste tu solo?!-dice sorprendido Makarov.

"Sí, aunque confieso que fue algo más complicado de lo que esperaba, obviando los muchos soldados débiles, 9 de ellos si eran realmente fuertes, si atacaban este lugar podían incluso matar a unos cuantos de nuestro gremio, incluso a los más fuertes"- dice serio Goku a un Makarov que si bien sabía lo fuerte que era Goku no esperaba pudiera ganarle de esa manera solo a la combinación de todos ellos.

"Goku, lo que has logrado es una hazaña increíble, has salvado a nuestro gremio de una gran amenaza, te agradezco enormemente"- dice Makarov seriamente y aún sorprendido.

"No hay porque maestro, pero aún no le he dicho quién era el maestro de ese gremio oscuro, es a lo que me refería que no sé cómo se lo tomará usted"- dice seriamente Goku y esto genera una incógnita en Makarov.

"No te preocupes por mí, dímelo"- dice seriamente y preocupado Makarov entonces Goku da un suspiro antes de revelarle la información más impactante.

"Su sobrenombre era Hades, pero su nombre real era Precht Gaebolg quien dijo ser el Segundo Maestro de Fairy Tail, quien le enseñó la magia a usted y lo crió como si fuera su padre"- dijo seriamente Goku dejando en shock impactante a Makarov por lo que le acaba de contar Goku ya que efectivamente Pretch era todo eso para Makarov siendo alguien muy querido para él como si fuera su familia.

"¡No, No, Imposible!"- grita con los ojos abiertos Makarov.

"Lo siento maestro pero es así"- dice triste Goku.

"¡¿Cómo, Como puede ser posible que él, el segundo maestro, la persona que me crió como a su hijo enseñándome todos los valores que conozco cayera tan bajo?!"- dice Makarov arrodillándose al suelo no pudiendo creer que eso sucediera con su maestro, pero luego recordó que en los últimos tiempos antes de irse y desaparecer por décadas actuaba extraño, como si no fuera el mismo, sin embargo en aquel momento Makarov aún no tenía la capacidad de ver como su maestro se hundía cada vez más en la oscuridad.

"¡¿Qué ha ocurrido con él Goku, sigue vivo, escapó?!"- dice con algunas lágrimas Makarov pero para su desgracia Goku negó tristemente con la cabeza.

"Lo siento Maestro"- dijo Goku triste procediendo a explicarle todos los detalles de su batalla contra Grimoire Heart, de cómo Precht le hizo ver la oscuridad que había en su ser, y de como él logró salirse de eso derrotando luego a los 7 Parientes del Purgatorio con Bluednote y a el propio Pretch, sin embargo a pesar de que él no tenía la intención de matarlos apareció el mago oscuro Zeref castigándolos a casi todos con la muerte por atreverse a tener la intención de capturarle para usar a su antojo sus poderes, obviamente también Goku le comentó a Makarov las intenciones de ese gremio, pero lo que más golpeó a Makarov fue enterarse de la muerte de su maestro lo cual golpeó mucho a Makarov empezando a sentirse mal como aquella vez en el festival por culpa de su nieto.

"¡Maestro!"- grita preocupado Goku ya que Makarov se desplomó en el suelo de espaldas, en eso Goku acumula un poco de Ki en su palma derecha y lo usa para hacer una especie de electroshock y ayudar al corazón de Makarov para evitar que le dé un paro cardiaco lo cual consigue haciendo solo que Makarov tosa un poco aliviando a Goku.

"¡Lo siento maestro, fue imprudente de mi parte contarle esto de esta forma!"- dice Goku disculpándose.

"¡No tienes por qué disculparte, yo tenía que enterarme de esto tarde o temprano, pero aun así me duele esto, primero mi hijo Ivan, luego mi nieto Laxus y ahora el maestro Pretch, realmente estoy frustrado porque gente cercana a mí caiga tan bajo perdiendo toda la moral, pero no puedo hacer nada!- dice llorando Makarov siendo abrazado por Goku como si un hijo abrazara a su padre.

"Maestro usted no está solo, incluso si todos ellos le fallaron nosotros estaremos para ayudarle siempre, tal como usted lo hace"- dice Goku con una sonrisa determinante.

"Gracias Muchacho, no cabe duda que tú eres digno miembro de Fairy Tail ya que a diferencia de Pretch, no dejaste que la oscuridad te consumiera por completo"- dice Makarov sonriendo triste dejando así ambos de abrazarse.

"Maestro, tal vez Pretch no era tan malo como pensamos a pesar de sus crímenes"- dice serio Goku sorprendiendo a Makarov.

"¡¿Por qué lo dices Muchacho?!- dijo sorprendido y dudoso el anciano.

"Porque en cierta forma fue él quien me mostró en la oscuridad en que yo estaba sin darme cuenta, o que me negaba a aceptarlo, quizás él lo hizo para derrotarme, pero si no lo hubiera hecho probablemente yo hubiera terminado masacrando a todo su gremio oscuro despiadadamente haciéndome más daño a mí mismo; quizás en el fondo de su ser su lado de maestro del gremio le dio esa idea para guiarme al camino correcto y lo detenga, puede que él mismo no estaba seguro de sus propias acciones y que en el fondo aún amaba Fairy Tail así como a usted, su discípulo"- dijo seriamente Goku pensativo, y esto puso a pensar al anciano.

"Tal vez tengas razón, después de todo ni aunque él se esforzara, no podía matar todo lo que alguna vez fue como persona, probablemente él te aprobó al igual que yo como miembro de Fairy Tail y quería que lo detuvieras, es una lástima que no pudimos conversarlo con él porque Zeref lo mató"- dijo Makarov triste y a la vez molesto por una parte con Zeref pero por el otro entendiendo que Pretch provocó al mago oscuro.

"Lo sé, pero aun así me siento satisfecho ante la idea de que en cierta forma él me aceptara así como usted, pero muy probablemente hay alguien que no me aceptará si se entera de todo lo que hice"-dice triste Goku.

"Pero muchacho ¿Quién no podría aceptarte en el gremio si yo te he aceptado?"- dice Makarov confundido.

"Pues alguien que está encima de usted y Pretch en Fairy Tail, no creo que le cause gracia tener a alguien como yo cerca de sus hijos"- dice sonriendo triste Goku, e inmediatamente Makarov comprendió a quien se refería Goku, ya que esta persona es la única con mayor autoridad que Makarov en el gremio así como del propio Pretch.

"¡¿Te refieres a la primera maestra Mavis Vermilion cuya tumba es la meta a llegar de los aspirantes a clase S para aprobar?!"- dice sorprendido el anciano.

"Así es, según me dijeron ella era alguien que se preocupaba mucho por su gremio pero que también tenía mucha inteligencia y cabeza fría cuando la situación ameritaba, puede que me vea como un peligro para su gremio debido a mis acciones, por eso quisiera conversar con ella sea quien sea, y dependiendo de lo que crea, o sea si concluye que soy un peligro y que no debo pertenecer al gremio me iré de Fairy Tail"- dice Goku con una sonrisa triste, Makarov iba a refutar pero al ponerse a pensar recuerda como le dijeron algunos de lo sabía que era Mavis por lo que decidió aprobar lo que quería Goku.

"Está bien Goku, si eso te hará sentir satisfecho lo entiendo y pues puedes hacerlo, lo único que debes hacer es ir frente a su tumba y llamarla, estoy seguro que al ver que eres un mago de Fairy Tail escuchará tu llamado para conversar -dice Makarov sonriendo.

"Muy bien, esperaré a que termine la pelea de Erza y Natsu, les hablaré a todos y por último hablaré con la primera maestra"-dice sonriendo Goku asintiendo Makarov y luego de esto ambos volvieron con los demás mientras se desarrollaba la última batalla de los exámenes.

 **/Con Natsu vs Erza/**

La más grande batalla entre Natsu y Erza ahora realmente empezaba enserio con ambos peleando en sus máximas formas corrían uno en dirección a su oponente para atacarse mutuamente.

"¡Natsu!"-grita desafiante Erza.

"¡Erza!"-grita desafiante Natsu.

Y al llegar empiezan a chocar las espadas gemelas de Erza imbuidas en Ki contra los puñetazos llameantes de Natsus golpeándose ambos a gran velocidad dando la sensación de que esta batalla será muy pareja, Natsu intenta darle un puñetazo izquierdo llameante a Erza, pero esta bloquea con la hoja de su espada izquierda, y la misma intenta cortar con su espada derecha a Natsu, pero este bloquea con la plantilla de su pie derecho para sorpresa de está preparando un poderoso ataque muy tradicional en Natsu con su puño derecho que lo estaba cargando en fuego aprovechando que Erza tenía la cara sin defensa.

"¡Puño de Hierro del Dragón del Fuego!"-grita Natsu dándole un potente puñetazo llameando claramente más poderoso que un golpe llameante ordinario dándole de lleno en toda la cara.

"¡Argh! -dice con dolor Erza mandada a volar contra la pared de piedras del lugar quedando arrinconada allí.

"¡No he terminado contigo Erza!"-grita Natsu lanzándose en forma de patada.

"¡Garra del Dragón del fuego!"- grita Natsu intentando asestarle a Erza una patada llameante potente, sin embargo Erza da un salto y le propina un potente puntapié izquierdo al mentón de Natsu provocando que este caiga de espaldas contra el suelo, en eso Erza se lanza con sus dos espadas de punta con intención de clavárselas a Natsu quien los esquiva mientras ellas lo sigue tratando de apuñarlo varias veces a la vez que este huye en cierta forma girando mientras esquiva(algo parecido a la escena donde Ten Shin Han intenta varias veces en el suelo golpear a un Yamcha que gira para evitar los golpes en el torneo donde se enfrentaron por primera vez).

Luego Natsu se pone de pie y da un salto hacia atrás, pero Erza lo persigue a gran velocidad, en eso Natsu rodea su cuerpo en llamas.

"¡Espada del Cuerno del Dragón del Fuego!"-grita Natsu intentando asestarle en toda la cara a Erza con el cabezazo llameante, pero esta tiene sorprendentemente una mirada de calma aunque con una herida en la boca por aquel puño de hierro del dragón del fuego, y cuando Natsu impacta su rostro sorprendentemente el mismo no le dio a nada ya que eso solo era una imagen residual.

"¡No puede ser!"- dice sorprendido Natsu, y en eso Erza pasa velozmente cerca de la espalda del dragón slayer propinándole una doble cortada en la espalda provocándole una herida sangrante.

"¡Buagh!"-dice Natsu escupiendo saliva del dolor cayendo desplomado de cara al suelo, pero Erza no da tregua e inmediatamente salta para intentar darle una doble puñalada por la espalda, pero para su sorpresa Natsu detiene ambas espadas con sus manos llameantes, aunque no evita cortarse con el filo de estas sangrando en ambas manos levemente mientras con esfuerzo evita que Erza termine de apuñalarlo, en eso Erza quita de golpe las dos espadas alejándose de Natsu retrocediendo mientras este se incorpora adolorido en su espalda así como en sus dos manos.

"¡Maldita, esa técnica es una que utiliza Goku, lo que él llama Zanzoken!"-dice molesto Natsu tocándose su espalda sangrante mientras Erza pone una expresión seria.

"Así es, esta habilidad la aprendí de Goku, una lástima por ti que no entrenaste eso, pero ni modo, fue tu decisión"- dice seria Erza.

"Y no me arrepiento, aún hay mucho del poder de los dragón slayer que quiero entender por lo que no tengo tiempo para invertirlo en el Ki, te venceré usando el poder que me heredó mi padre Igneel"- dice con determinación Natsu.

"Bien, entonces te haré caer con todo y ese poder"-dice Erza seriamente y desafiante.

"¡Seré yo quien te patee el trasero! ¡Ahora estoy encendido!"-grita Natsu con una sonrisa desafiante rodeándose de sus poderosas llamas en su Dragón Force.

"¡Yo estoy ansiosa por noquearte!"- grita seria y desafiante Erza rodeándose de un aura blanca mezcla de Ki y Mana combinados así de vuelta ambos corren para atacarse mutuamente.

Y al llegar continúan su batalla sin cuartel lanzando Natsu una combinación de golpes y patadas llameantes mientras Erza usa una combinación de cortadas con sus espadas envueltas en Ki y patadas bloqueándose y esquivándose mutuamente hasta que ambos chocan sus cabezas en un intento de medir fuerzas al mismo que se miran con gran rivalidad frunciendo el ceño y apretando los dientes para posteriormente alejarse con un salto en retroceso uno del otro.

Ambos respiraban algo agitados debido al desgaste que supone luchar de esa manera mirándose con seriedad hasta que Natsu decide preparar otro ataque llameante muy conocido de su arsenal.

"¡Rugido del Dragón del Fuego!" -grita Natsu lanzando una gran bola de fuego de su boca, sin embargo Erza preparaba una técnica para contrarrestarlo poniendo sus brazos y espadas de forma invertida.

"¡Corte Tornado!" -grita Erza moviendo sus dos espadas a lado opuesto causando un doble corte al Rugido del Dragón del Fuego que termina explotando levantando humareda.

"¡No puede ser, una nueva técnica de Erza!" -dice sorprendido Natsu pero en eso para su shock Erza apareció detrás de él.

"¿Entonces qué te parece experimentarla de primera mano?" -le pregunta hablándole de atrás a un Natsu quien se asusta volteando de golpe y dando un salto hacia atrás, pero desgraciadamente para él estaba expuesto al ataque de Erza.

"¡Corte Tornado!" -grita Erza ejecutando su técnica de corte giratorio produciéndole dos cortadas en el pecho y parte del abdomen sangrando bastante allí.

"¡BUARGH!" -dice Natsu de dolor escupiendo sangre cayendo pesadamente de espaldas mientras Erza respira agitadamente del agotamiento mientras mira a Natsu tirado.

"Ríndete Natsu" -dice Erza seriamente, pero este se levanta a pesar de las heridas apretando los dientes.

"¡Jamás me rendiré en esta pelea, la he estado esperando por años, esta es la última vez que te reto a una batalla Erzan, así que no me rendiré, lucharé hasta la muerte!"-grita con determinación Natsu poniéndose de pie a pesar de toda la sangre que estaba perdiendo sorprendiendo un tanto a Erza por sus palabras pero luego esta comprendiendo.

"¡Si así lo quieres te atacaré a matar!" -dice seriamente Erza.

"¡Maldita sea! Esta Erza solo recibió ataques menores, pero los más fuertes siempre los evita, debo asestarle un poderoso ataque, se me ocurre uno -dice Natsu seriamente en su mente empezando a concentrar su poder para posteriormente encender como flamas ambos puños por separado.

"¡Con una llama en mi mano izquierda y una llama en mi mano derecha! ¡Cuando se combinan forma las…! ¡Llamas Brillantes del Dragón del Fuego!- grita Natsu uniendo ambos puños llameantes y produciendo una masiva llamarada brillante que se dirige a Erza quien nueva mente usa su técnica Corte Tornado para cortar dicha llamarada causando una gran explosión, pero esta vez al ser muy poderosa la misma como para buscar de nuevo un ataque sorpresa para Natsu, pero en eso sorpresivamente Natsu aparece frente a ella dejándola en shock.

"¡Oh no! -dice en shock Erza.

"¡Arte Secreto del Dragón Slayer de Fuego, Loto Carmesí: Puño del Dragón del Fuego!- grita el nombre de su técnica Natsu e inmediatamente con sus puños imbuidos en poderosas llamas empezó a darle una lluvia de puñetazos a Erza a gran a una gran velocidad quien al ser sorprendida esta vez no pudo salirse con la suya y bloquearlos recibiendo una masiva cantidad de golpes como ametralladoras tanto en el abdomen como en el rostro causándole varias quemaduras y heridas sangrantes, finalmente Natsu culmina con un poderoso llameante en la mandíbula mandándola a volar cayendo de espaldas fuertemente esta en el suelo produciéndose un cráter allí.

"¡ARGH!"-grita Erza escupiendo sangre con el rostro ensangrentado y algunas quemaduras.

Finalmente Natsu ha logrado asestarle un poderoso ataque mientras mira seriamente a una Erza que aprieta los dientes por el dolor.

"Ríndete Erza"-dice Natsu con una sonrisa desafiante y esto molestó enormemente a Erza que al ponerse de pie aprieta los dientes.

"¡¿Te burlas de mí?!"-grita molesta Erza.

"¡Lo mismo te pregunto!"-grita molesto cómicamente Natsu para que posteriormente de vuelta ambos se lancen al ataque.

"¡Codazo del Dragón del Fuego!" -grita Natsu dándole un codazo derecho llameante a la frente de Erza provocándole una herida en la frente, sin embargo Erza responde golpeando con la hoja de la espada izquierda la frente de Natsu, a pesar de herirse entre sí ambos no caen al suelo preparando sus próximos ataques.

"¡Alas de fuego del Dragón del fuego! -grita Natsu extendiendo sus brazos llameantes como si fueran alas de fuego dirigiéndose a Erza con intención de cortarla, pero ella bloquea ambos brazos llameantes con sus respectivas espadas imbuidas en Ki.

Estando en esa posición ambos empezaban a medir fuerzas como los grandes rivales que son, ambos que muchas veces tuvieron combates cómicos y ridículos, ahora luchaban completamente enserio con intención de demostrar quién es el más fuertes.

Ahora de nuevo empezaban a darse varios tipos de golpes acertándose en la cara y el resto del cuerpo produciéndose varias heridas, sencillamente era una batalla épica y completamente igualada hasta que Natsu retrocede para buscar lanzar otra técnica.

"¡Arte Secreto del Dragón Slayer de Fuego, Loto Carmesí: Cuchillo de Llamas!" grita Natsu produciendo con sus manos una torrente de llamas en forma de hojas que ahora golpeó Erza en una formación espiral causando una explosión y al disiparse el humo cae Erza al suelo con varias quemaduras, principalmente en sus hombros, la misma quedó nuevamente tendida en el suelo, mientras Natsu respiraba agitadamente, pero luego de un tiempo Erza con determinación se levantó una vez.

"Ufuuu ¡Sí que eres dura!"-dice con una sonrisa desafiante Natsu.

"¡N, No me harás caer tan fácil, no lograrás así de fácil ser un clase S!" -grita Erza con determinación preparando sus dos espadas imbuidas en Ki que empieza a brillar sorprendiendo a Natsu.

"¡Proyectiles Cortantes!"- grita Erza empezando a agitar varias veces sus espadas lanzando múltiples cortadas de Ki a Natsu quien empieza a esquivarlos dificultosamente.

"¡Que molestia! "¡Arte Secreto del Dragón Slayer de Fuego, Loto Carmesí: Puño del Dragón del Fuego!" -grita Natsu lanzando una gran cantidad de puñetazos llameantes rápidos levantando una humareda, en eso Erza aparece delante de Natsu con intención de cortarlo pero él lo predijo dándole una patada a la peli carmesí resultando solo una imagen residual que desaparece.

"¡Maldita, aquí estás!-grita Natsu lanzando una patada llameante trasera como una mula asestándole a Erza en el rostro, pero para su shock era también otra imagen residual.

"¡No puede ser! ¡¿Dond…?!- iba a preguntar Natsu pero para su susto la verdadera Erza apareció en su costado izquierdo empezando a hacer girar a gran velocidad cada una de sus espadas preparando una técnica.

"¡Múltiples Cortes Carmesí!"-grita con furia Erza dándole efectivamente múltiples cortes giratorios a Natsu asestándole tanto en los hombros, pecho y abdomen produciéndole bastante pérdida de sangre.

"¡BUARGH!"-grita Natsu escupiendo gran cantidad de sangre mientras cae de espaldas al suelo manchándolo con su sangre, Natsu estaba casi vencido.

"M Mi cuerpo tiene múltiples cortadas, no me puedo mover- dice Natsu quejándose del dolor mientras Erza respira agitadamente apoyada en sus dos espadas.

"Ya no te levantes más"- dice Erza quejándose pero para su shock Natsu se levanta con todas sus heridas sangrantes y brazos caídos caminando como zombie.

"¡No me rendiré, daré mi vida en esta pelea, esto no es por ser un clase S, esto es por vencerte!"-grita Natsu empezando a rodearse en llamas brillantes preparando posiblemente lo que será su último ataque.

"¡Sí así lo quieres, decidámoslo esto ahora!-dice Erza empezando a brillar en blanco por el Ki, y luego de un tiempo Natsu usa como propulsor las llamas de sus pies para lanzarse a Erza mientras esta da un salto con sus espadas poniéndolas en forma de X.

"¡Arte del Dragón Slayer del Fuego, Loto Carmesí: Espada del Fenix!"-grita Natsu cubriéndose su cuerpo entero con un fuego brillante lanzándose a Erza con intención de asestarle un potente cabezazo.

"¡No te lo permitiré! ¡Estocadas Taladros!-grita Erza empezando a girar rápidamente su cuerpo poniendo sus dos espadas de puntas convirtiéndose así misma en un taladro.

Y así ambos estaban a punto de impactar sus más poderosas técnicas finalmente produciéndose el choque causando una gran explosión, y luego de eso se ve que Natsu impactó de lleno a Erza en el abdomen envolviendo a esta en fuego quemando toda las vendas en las que es envuelto su armadura normal habiendo contrarrestado su técnica taladro incluso mandando a volar las espadas de las manos de Erza quien cae en el suelo produciendo un gran cráter con su cuerpo mientras Natsu cae de cara del agotamiento ya habiendo perdido su modo Dragón Force, Natsu había ganado el choque de técnicas.

"Lo ¡Lo logre!"- dice feliz Natsu, sin embargo para su shock las espadas de Erza que había sido mandadas a volar ahora lo atravesaron en su abdomen escupiendo de nuevo una gran cantidad de sangre, y quien había hecho esto era la propia Erza quien con sus últimas fuerzas usó su habilidad de controlar las armas con telequinesis, si, la misma habilidad que utilizó cuando escapó de niña de la torre del paraíso para matar a los guardias de aquel lugar.

"¡M, Mierda!"-dice Natsu frustrado y adolorido ya que con estas heridas más un Happy inconsciente ya no podrá avanzar hasta llegar a la meta que era la tumba de la Primera Maestra.

"Jejeje Lo ¡Lo hiciste bien Natsu, pero nunca debes estar seguro de tu victoria hasta cerciorarte completamente, por ende no podrás llegar a la meta!-dice Erza con una sonrisa desafiante pero en eso Natsu va caminando hacia ella con ambos a punto de perder la conciencia.

"Tienes razón, pero no serás tú la que dé el último golpe, así que voy a caer sobre ti"-dice Natsu envolviendo su codo derecho con lo último que le queda de magia de fuego haciendo que Erza ponga una cara de sorpresa.

"¡No puede ser!"-dice en completo shock e incluso algo de miedo Erza.

"¡Codazo del Dragón del Fuego!"-grita Natsu impactando en el abdomen una vez más a Erza con su ataque haciendo a esta escupir sangre y quedar con los ojos en blancos derrotada, Natsu por primera vez había derrotado a su rival a quien por años intentó vencer, la conocida como Titania, Erza Scarlet.

"¡Ahora sí lo logré, por fin vencí a Erza, a la mierda el examen clase S, le gané a Erza!"-grita Natsu muy feliz para luego perder el conocimiento, no pudo llegar a la meta, pero él fue el único en ganar su combate contra un clase S, alguien intrépido como lo era Goku de niño, Natsu Dragneel.

En eso Goku fue llegando a la cueva ya que después de hablar con Makarov el anciano le dijo que fuera por Erza y Natsu presintiendo que la batalla realmente podía terminar con ambos en malas condiciones por lo que necesitarían a alguien para ayudarlos, él mismo los vio a ambos inconscientes cargándolos así como a la lacrima pegada a la pared que grabó toda la batalla y el mismo con una sonrisa de orgullo al sentir que ambos lo dieron todo se los lleva rápidamente corriendo con los demás.

Los Exámenes Clase S habían terminado con ninguno logrando llegar a la meta para aprobar pero que quizás esta experiencia les sirva de mucho; sin embargo lo que ellos no saben es que una gran amenaza vendrá a la isla y no es precisamente Acnologia, sino algo peor, mucho peor, que se encuentra en el misterioso libro que porta Ultear, ¿Podrá Goku detener a ese ser maligno adversario?

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo.**


	57. Chapter 57 ARCO DE TENROU- PARTE 6

**SANTIAGITOREAL : gracias por comentar y sobre tu pregunta te dire que no. no tomare en cuenta ft zero por la razon de que no lei el manga y no me interesa.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 46: ARCO DE TENROU PARTE 6**

 **/Isla Tenrou/**

Nos encontramos con todos los magos de Fairy Tail ya curados de sus heridas gracias a las semillas que vinieron a esta isla reunidos después de que finalmente concluyeran los exámenes clase S habiendo fallado todos los aspirantes, la mayor parte estaba triste por esto a lo que Makarov iba a hablarles.

"¡Bueno jóvenes, antes que nada permítanme felicitarlos ya que todos se esforzaron bastante y han mostrado cuanto han mejorado con el tiempo, ahora puedo decir con toda certeza que el futuro de Fairy Tail estará en buenas manos!" -dice sonriendo Makarov y los que fueron los demás asintieron.

"¡Pero ninguno pasó el examen clase S!" -dice triste Lucy.

"¡Nos esforzamos tanto para nada!" -dice triste Cana y así se estaban quejando la mayoría de los hasta hace poco aspirantes por creer que esto fue injusto e incluso recibir el apoyo de una de los evaluadores, Mirajane.

"¡Maestro con todo respeto, pero ellos tienen razón en sus quejas, en mi opinión que el que deba convertirse en Clase S a toda costa deba vencer a uno es injusto, ellos no tienen la experiencia eso!" -dice quejándose molesta Mirajane y siendo respaldada por los aspirantes en su mayoría excepto cierto idiota.

"¡Jah! ¡Te equivocas Mira, yo si derroté a una Clase S! -dice con confianza y sonriendo Natsu.

"No, de hecho técnicamente terminaron empatados ya que perdieron el conocimiento casi al mismo tiempo según la lacrima que usamos para monitorear el combate, así que no ganaste aunque si empataste al dar el último golpe" -dice Mirajane seria sorprendiendo y molestando a Natsu.

"¡¿QUE?! ¡Eso no es justo!" -grita molesto cómicamente Natsu.

"¡Ya Natsu, acepta el veredicto!" -dice Erza supuestamente seria pero ocultando sus ganas de reír.

"¡Muy conveniente para ti ¿no?! ¡Sabes que te hice mierda!" -grita Natsu desafiante y molesto de forma cómica ante lo cuál Erza también enojada cómicamente se le acerca desafiante de frente.

"¡Repite eso!" -grita Erza enojada cómicamente y así discutiéndose ambos como Natsu lo hacía en el pasado con Gray y Erza en los viejos tiempos con Mirajane generando gotas de sudor en la nuca de todos.

"¡BASTA!" -grita Makarov con el ceño fruncido helándole la sangre a casi todos incluyendo a Erza y Natsu.

"¡Natsu, es cierto lo que dijo Mira, el combate terminó en empate, pero cuando regresemos a nuestro gremio podrás retar a Erza cuando quieras y si ella no te teme me supongo que no evadirá luchar contra ti ahora que sabe que estás a la par con ella! ¡¿Oh no Erza?!" -dice con el ceño fruncido y en voz alta Makarov.

"¡No maestro!" -dice inclinándose cortésmente Erza.

"¡Bien, me conformo con al menos eso por ahora!" -dice sonriendo Natsu y asintiendo Makarov.

"En cuanto a sus reclamos y quejas, especialmente tú Mira, lamento decirles que no soy yo quien les debe explicaciones esta vez ya que hacer los exámenes clase S de esta forma tan exigente no fue mi idea, sino de alguien más" -dice Makarov ahora con una sonrisa pícara sorprendiendo a todos.

"Pero maestro si no fue usted entonces ¿Quién?" -decía sorprendida Mirajane.

"¡Pues ahora él va a pasar al frente a explicarles esto y varias cosas que sucedieron hoy!" -dijo Makarov haciéndose con una sonrisa mientras la persona de ponía frente a todos para dar una explicación y todos a excepción de Makarov se sorprendieron al ver de quien se trataba.

"¡¿GOKU?!" -decían casi todos sorprendidos mientras este mostraba su típica sonrisa.

"¡Hola, pues sí, la persona que le pidió a Makarov que fueran así las cosas para ser un clase S fui yo, esto fue idea mía!" -dice Goku alegre pero la mayoría no estaba igual.

"¡Pero Goku, por culpa de eso ninguno pudo llegar a la meta!" -dice molesta Mirajane.

"¡Por culpa de tu idea ninguno pudo ser Clase S!" -dice Cana quejándose.

"¡Goku, lamento decir que esta vez no estoy de acuerdo con lo que hiciste!" -dice molesta Lucy y así varios iban quejándose a lo que Goku sonreía nerviosamente.

"¡Tontos, escuchen a Goku!" -grita molesto Makarov ante lo cual guardaron silencio.

"Pues lamento que sea así, en cierta forma imaginaba que no estarían de acuerdo, pero creo que si tomé la decisión correcta" -dice Goku sonriendo.

"¿Ah sí, y eso porque?" -preguntaba molesta Cana a lo que Goku dejó de sonreír y puso un rostro de seriedad.

"¡Su propia actitud lo demuestra, y perdón que te lo diga Mira, pero haces muy mal en ponerte de su parte y actuar neutral como Gildarts, Erza y el Maestro que son clase S como tú! ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta que si se les brinda el camino fácil no van a crecer y si se convierten en Clase S sin estar preparados ni tener el nivel para ello podrían morir?! -dice Goku molesto(de la misma forma que aquella vez cuando golpeó a Gohan por querer ir a enfrentar a Cell sin aún entrar a la habitación del tiempo) sorprendiendo a todos en especial a Mirajane de que le hable así.

"¡Cana, tú eres cuyo caso más me preocupa, tu actitud da la sensación de que solo piensas en el titulo Clase S pero no en la responsabilidad y el riesgo que representa! ¡¿Sabes que los Clase S hacen muchas veces misiones peligrosas solos y sin un equipo arriesgando sus vidas contra enemigos poderosos, y repito, sin respaldo de tus compañeros, estás realmente preparada?! -dice Goku molesto dejando en shock Cana por estas duras palabras con la misma sin saber que decir.

"¡Y Lucy, tú también estás en un gran error, haz crecido en poder por el entrenamiento que te di, pero lo que te dijo Natsu es completamente cierto, confías demasiado en tu fuerza y subestimas a tu oponente, si te conviertes en clase S pueden tocarte enemigos poderosos que aparenten ser débiles y que si los subestimas no perderás una simple pelea, puedes perder hasta tu vida! -dice Goku molesto dejando también en shock a Lucy, todos quedaban en silencio escuchando las palabras de Goku.

"¡Escuchen, esto lo hice por su propio bien, ustedes veían los exámenes Clase S como una competencia que a como fuera lugar debía otorgar a un ganador y no, esto no es algo como un torneo, sino para que comprendan lo que realmente deben mejorar! ¡Por eso nos centramos más en las peleas que en otra cosa, porque para hacerse fuertes primero deben analizar que tantos defectos poseen!" -dice Goku con determinación dejando con la boca abierta a la mayoría de los que fueran y también a la propia Mirajane por lo que todos finalmente comprendieron lo que Goku trataba de enseñarles.

"¡Han perdido, pero no fracasaron, los fracasados se quedan sin nada, ustedes no, de sus derrotas ustedes pueden aprender para que en el futuro no solo sean poderosos magos de clase S que adquieran renombre y puedan realizar misiones peligrosas por sí mismos! ¡Sino que puedan proteger el gremio incluso si el maestro, Erza, Gildarts o incluso yo no estoy con ustedes! -dice con determinación Goku emocionando sus palabras a todos.

"¡Cuánto más largo sea su camino envés de que todo se les ponga en bandeja de plata, más crecerán! ¡Esto les ayudará a crecer y no solo depender de cosas como la amistad para ganar, sino también de la fortaleza propia! ¡Porque todos ustedes son miembros de Fairy Tail, nunca lo olviden! -dice en voz alta y levantando su puño derecho en lo alto con una sonrisa determinante Goku cuyas palabras posiblemente los magos de Fairy Tail lo recordarán eternamente, incluso una figura misteriosa de baja estatura que vestía de blanco al igual que la mayor parte de los que estaban allí derramaba algunas lágrimas por esas palabras.

Y luego de esas palabras todos aplaudieron masivamente el emocionante discurso que dio el saiyayin a lo que Goku se confundió.

"Tienes razón Goku, la verdad yo no pensé en los riesgos de ser un Clase S, toda mi vida pensé en conseguirlo porque quería revelarle algo importante a alguien teniendo ese título para que dicha persona se enorgullezca de mí; Lo siento" -dice Cana triste pero Goku le sonríe.

"Está bien no hay problema, pero si bien no entiendo tu asunto, dudo que si esa persona es realmente especial para ti necesite de que tengas un título importante para que puedas revelarle, tu eres Cana Alberona, una gran persona que se ha ganado muchos amigos por mérito propio, ¿no crees que eso es más que suficiente? -dice Goku con una sonrisa y Cana sonríe con unas pocas lágrimas.

"¡Sí, gracias!" -dice Cana con pocas lagrimas pero sonriendo asintiendo a esto Goku.

"¡Yo también lo siento, tienes razón tengo mucho que mejorar, me confié demasiado y además pretendía el camino fácil, lo siento!" -dice triste Lucy.

"No te preocupes, lo importante es aprender a reconocer tu error y te aseguro que eso te servirá más incluso que una victoria" -dice Goku con una sonrisa.

"¡Gracias, prometo que voy a mejorar ese aspecto mío¡" -dice Lucy ahora sonriendo con leves lágrimas.

"Yo también lo siento Goku, no pensé las cosas -dice triste Mirajane.

"Descuida, Mira sé que solo te preocupas por ellos como una madre, pero no te preocupes, ya que ellos crecerán" -dice Goku sonriendo asintiendo con una sonrisa Mirajane y así todos alabaron a Goku por sus palabras apenándose este.

"¡Bueno, disculpen su mis métodos o palabras fueron duras, pero como les dije lo hice por su propio bien, y sé que les ayudará a crecer, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que han mejorado, especialmente tú Natsu!" -dice Goku con una sonrisa.

"¡Jejeje, Gracias!" -dice Natsu rascándose la nariz y sonriendo.

"¡Bueno, dicho esto los exámenes han terminado, nos quedaremos a descansar un tiempo y luego nos iremos de vuelta al gremio!" -dice Makarov con una sonrisa.

"¡Sí!" -dicen la mayoría pero en eso Goku se volteó y empezó a marchar de nuevo hacia donde fueron los exámenes extrañando a todos.

"Pa..onii-chan ¿A dónde vas? "-dice Wendy algo preocupada y todo miran extrañados porque Goku.

"¡Si, Goku ven con nosotros, tenemos algo de comida que trajimos! -dijo Mirajane sonriendo pero Goku voltea y los mira con seriedad.

"Me encantaría comer de tu comida que es la mejor de este mundo Mirajane, pero antes debo hacer algo importante"-dice Goku serio extrañando a todos empezando a relatarles de su batallas contra Grimoire Heartt sorprendiendo a todos que semejante gremio oscuro se dirigía a atacarlos y más aún, que Goku los derrotara el solo fácilmente, también que el líder de dicho gremio fue maestro de Fairy Tail sucesor del primer maestro y antecesor de Makarov; pero lo que más los impactó fue cuando Goku les relató que en esa batalla él pudo comprender la oscuridad que estaba en su ser con la que les hizo cosas horribles a José Porla, Jellal y Edo Kakarotto, y que si bien el saiyayin logró extraer la oscuridad que fue creada en su cuerpo debido a malas experiencias como la de la batalla contra Cell, él seguía cuestionándose a sí mismo si merecía ser digno de estar en Fairy Tail, y aunque fue aceptado por Makarov, y en cierta forma indirecta por Purehito, para él faltaba el juicio del propio fundador del Gremio a criterio del guerrero de la escuela tortuga.

Todos los demás no salían del shock por todo lo que dijo, sin embargo si bien ciertas cosas de lo que dijo lo entendían ya que hubo ocasiones en que él actúo de una forma que no iba con él, pero en lo que no estaban de acuerdo es en que halla la posibilidad de que él deba abandonar el gremio.

"¡No puedes hablar en serio Goku, es cierto que quizás cometiste esos errores, pero tú mismo dijiste que te deshiciste de esa oscuridad de tu ser, y los cosas que hiciste si bien no estuvieron bien era por nosotros, No puedes irte de ninguna forma!"-dice con leves lagrimas Lucy.

"¡Goku, es cierto, es más que obvio que mereces estar aquí, tú siempre has dado lo mejor por Fairy Tail, incluso hoy con lo que enseñaste a los aspirantes a Clase S e incluso a mí! ¡No puedes abandonar el gremio!- dice con leves lagrimas también Mirajane.

"¡Juvia está en Fairy Taill por ti, Juvia no quiere que te vayas!"- dice Juvia también con algo de lágrimas y en eso Wendy se acerca a él y le da un abrazo.

"¡Yo también estoy en Fairy Tail por ti, no te vayas papá!"-dice Wendy también con lágrimas.

"¡Es una tontería, aún si es el primer maestro no puede expulsarte cuando siempre has dado lo mejor de ti por Fairy Tail, lo pasado ya es pasado y lo superaste! ¡¿Por qué mierda tendrías que irte?!"-dice enojado Natsu.

"Entiendo lo que todos dicen, pero no se trata solo de ser digno, sino que el Primer Maestro no me vea como una amenaza para todos ustedes, agradezco enormemente sus palabras y que me acepten sin dudar a pesar de todo, pero esa persona que fundó Fairy Tail tiene todo el derecho de juzgarme y decidir mi destino en su gremio, sé Natsu que quizás es difícil de entender, pero quiero hacer lo correcto"-dice Goku sonriendo algo triste acariciando la cabeza de Wendy quien se tranquiliza un poco soltándolo.

"Comprendo Goku, tal vez tengas razón, pero dime ¿no será que quien no se acepta como miembro del gremio eres tú mismo? ¡Porque todos aquí te aceptamos, hasta Purehito que era un enemigo te aceptó ¿y si decide El Primer Maestro que debes irte, te irás así sin más?!"-dice enojada y con leves lagrimas para sorpresa de todos Erza de quien todos esperarían que aceptaría esto sin más, pero increíblemente incluso no está en desacuerdo de contradecir al mismísimo Primer Maestro si esto decide expulsar a Goku.

Y todos mostraban que aceptaban a Goku y no compartían en lo absoluto que haya la posibilidad que se vaya.

"¡Por favor no sean molestos! ¡Si Goku necesita eso para sentirse completamente miembro de Fairy Tail de nuevo déjenlo en paz, es su decisión! -dice para sorpresa de todos Gildarts quien hasta ahora solo miraba en silencio.

"¡Gracias Gildarts, y no se preocupen, incluso si soy expulsado o incluso si ya no estoy aquí siempre velaré y cuidaré de ustedes, quizás haya la posibilidad de que deje de ser miembro de este gremio, pero siempre seré eternamente su amigo, porque el buen Goku nunca los abandonará totalmente ni en la muerte!"- dice Goku con su típica sonrisa causando nuevamente una gran emoción en los miembros por sus palabras.

"¡Bueno, debo irme, debo ir solo para conversar con el Primer Maestro! ¡Nos vemos después!"-dice Goku despidiéndose a lo que todos asienten y empieza este a dirigirse a gran velocidad hacia la tumba de Mavis.

"Allí va un verdadero hombre"-dice seriamente Elfman y todos miran con admiración la determinación de Goku, y también con preocupación de que deba irse.

"Goku"-dicen preocupadas en su mente todas las chicas de Fairy Tail que están enamoradas de él.

 **/Tumba de Mavis Vermilion/**

Goku con su gran velocidad llegó rápidamente cerca del ugar que era la meta para los aspirantes Clase S, si llegaban allí hubieran logrado convertirse en Clase S, cosa que ninguno logró como ya saben, Goku miraba calmadamente el lugar.

"Vaya, en este lugar se siente una paz que hace que incluso se tranquilice la ansiedad a uno, quien diría que así se sentiría cerca de la tumba de alguien, me pregunto cómo me comunicaré con esa persona"-dice Goku cerrando los ojos y relajado, pero al finalmente al llegar al lugar vio a una niña sentada frente a la tumba misma que era brillante y se veía que estaba rodeada con un poder de magia.

"¿Mm? ¿Una niña? Debe ser alguna huérfana que vino aquí, o quizás está perdida-dice Goku confundido.

La niña tiene el pelo ondulado muy largo de color rubio claro, unos ojos carentes de brillo de color verde además de una estatura pequeña aparentando los 13 años, lleva un vestido rosa con volantes en capas de color blanco con los bordes de color rojo y figuras de color azul, también lleva un lazo de color rojo en el cuello del vestido y parece que tiene alas de color rosa, simulando protuberancias alrededor de las orejas, cuando Goku se acercó a ella la misma volteó a mirarlo.

"¡Hola!"-saluda alegre la pequeña.

"¡Hola pequeña ¿A caso estás perdida?!-pregunta Goku sonriendo y curioso.

"No, estar perdida significaría no saber en dónde estoy, pero conozco este lugar, por eso estoy aquí, de hecho aquí resido"-dice la pequeña hablando sorprendentemente para Goku de una forma inteligente.

"Ya veo, seguramente es una huérfana que se mudó en este lugar aprovechando que nadie lo habitaba, pero no creo que el maestro se enfade por eso"-dice Goku en su mente ahora observando la tumba del primer Maestro de Fairy Tail.

"¿Con que esta es la tumba del primer Maestro de Fairy Tail? y su nombre es Mavis Vermilion según lo que dice aquí"-dice Goku rascándose la barbilla.

"Así es, es tal como dices-dice la pequeña sonriendo y en eso Goku se sienta al lado de la pequeña.

"No se me ocurre como comunicarme con ese Mavis, el Maestro dijo que al ser un miembro de Fairy Tail podría automáticamente, pero no sé, quizás deba llamarla gritando, pero no lo sé, si se supone que no es un ser vivo puede que sea más complicado que simplemente eso"- decía Goku cuestionándose como llamar a Mavis Vermilion.

"Oye ¿Por qué esa cara dubitativa?-pregunta la pequeña curiosa a lo que Goku sonríe.

"Eres muy observadora niña, y por cierto, me llamo Son Goku, pero todos me dicen Goku"-dice Goku sonriendo.

"¡Hola Goku!"-dice la pequeña y cuando iba a presentarse Goku la interrumpe explicándole porque estaba aquí.

"La verdad yo soy miembro del gremio Fairy Tail, cuya persona que fundó ese gremio es ese tal Mavis Vermilion, me dijeron que estaba aquí su tumba y que de alguna forma podría comunicarme con ese ser, por eso estoy aquí"-dice Goku y esto hizo que la niña pusiera un rostro algo serio.

"Ya veo, ¿y qué quieres decirle?-pregunta la niña.

"La verdad pensé que estaba haciendo bien las cosas, sin embargo no me daba cuenta de las terribles fallas que estaba cometiendo, yo luchaba protegiendo a mis amigos, pero empecé a masacrar de una forma despiadada a mis enemigos, dejé que mis bajos instintos me dominaran e hice cosas que no iban en lo absoluto con la forma de ser que yo tenía normalmente, a un tal José Porla de destrocé literalmente el cráneo. Torturé de la peor forma a un tal Jellal, y le arranqué la cabeza a mi contra parte de Edolas, eso son solo las peores cosas de las que he hecho aquí, por culpa de algo que me pasó en el pasado dejé que la oscuridad se apoderara de mí y cometí esos actos, mis compañeros y el Maestro actual del gremio me perdonaron y aceptaron pero…"-dice Goku triste.

"¿Pero que, acaso no es suficiente con que ellos te acepten?-pregunta la pequeña algo triste.

"No, la realidad es que con todo lo que he hecho puedo ser considerado una amenaza para mis propios compañeros, por eso necesitaba escuchar la opinión y ser juzgado por la persona que está por encima de todos en el gremio, y esa persona es ese tal Mavis , seguramente desde el más allá ha vigilado todo lo que he hecho por lo que es probable que no esté nada contento con lo que hice y el mal ejemplo que puedo ser para sus hijos del gremio, y no puedo ignorar su opinión autorizada, si este Primer Maestro decide que debo irme no tengo opción que obedecer-dice Goku serio y triste apretando los puños.

"¿Pero y si esa persona decide que debes irte no dejarás muy tristes a los amigos que hiciste en al gremio?"-dice triste la niña triste.

"Si, es lo más probable, pero necesito de cualquier forma escuchar su opinión"-dice triste Goku a lo que la pequeña guardó silencio ocultando sus ojos entre sus cabellos.

"Dime Goku ¿tú te aceptas a ti mismo como miembro de Fairy Tail?-pregunta seriamente la pequeña ocultando sus ojos a lo que Goku la mira seriamente recordando que Erza le preguntó lo mismo.

"Dudé hace poco, pero al ver que mis compañeros me aceptaban me considero miembro, o al menos su amigo, por lo que si Mavis decide expulsarme aún desde lejos velaré por ellos y los ayudaré cada vez que clamen por mi ayuda"-dice serio y triste Goku, en eso la pequeña se pone de pie de golpe sorprendiendo a Goku ya que lo miró de forma algo enojada inspirándole un miedo cómico a Goku como lo hacía Milk en el pasado.

"¡¿Qué clase de persona insensible crees que es Mavis Vermilion?!"-pregunta enojada y en voz alta la pequeña.

"¿Qué quieres decir? Si te refieres a que puede que decida expulsarme yo no lo considero así, ya te lo dije, si me considera alguien peligroso para los demás de Fairy Tail es normal que haya la posibilidad de que no me quiera cerca de ellos y yo lo aceptaré"-dice Goku serio y triste pero esto molesta más a la pequeña.

"¡Claro que no es normal, no lo es en lo absoluto, menos tratándose de ti! ¡Incluso si decidiera algo así tú no tienes porque aceptarlo si cuentas con el apoyo de todos tus compañeros, no tienes porque someterte a algo como eso!"-dice la pequeña niña enojada empezando a derramar leves lagrimas sorprendiendo más a Goku.

"¿Pero a que te refieres con tratándose de mí?"-dice Goku sorprendido.

"¡De todo lo que has hecho por Fairy Tail, siempre apareciste en el momento oportuno para protegerlos de enemigos poderosos, siempre diste todo de ti, incluso caíste en la oscuridad por eso, pero lograste salir de ella! ¡¿Por qué tendrías que ser expulsado para proteger a los hijos de Mavis Vermilion siendo que tú mismo te has convertido en uno?!"-pregunta con lagrimas y enojo mavis en voz alta y esto sorprendió más a Goku empezando a comprender que esta niña no era ordinaria.

"¡¿Pero tú como sabes todo eso, quién eres?!"-dice Goku sorprendido y confundido.

"¡Sé todo eso porque yo soy Mavis Vermilion!"-grita con lágrimas y molesta la pequeña quien es ni más ni menos que la Primer Maestra de Fairy Tail.

"¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?!"-grita estupefacto Goku al enterarse de esto, no pensó jamás que la persona que fundó Fairy Tail se vería de este modo ya que imaginaba encontrar algún ser de avanzada edad, pero jamás que luzca como una niña.

"¡¿Entonces tú eres quien fundó Fairy Tail, El Primer Maestro?!"-pregunto estupefacto cómicamente Goku asintiendo Mavis.

"¡Increíble!"-dice Goku sorprendido rascándose la cabeza sonriendo.

"¡Discúlpame Primer Maestra, es que yo pensé que eras una niña perdida aquí, nunca pensé que serías la persona que vine a busca y que de hecho ya estaba entrando en contacto contigo!"-dice Goku inclinándose cortésmente frente a Mavis quien ahora sonríe.

"No hay porque disculparse, es normal que si nunca me has visto pienses eso, pero antes de explicarte el porqué de mi apariencia, voy a darte la respuesta que viniste a buscar"-dice Mavis primero sonriendo y ahora poniéndose seria con Goku igual.

"Y la realidad es que te he estado vigilando desde que llegaste aquí en esta dimensión, también observé las acciones cuestionables de las que hablas ya que en este tiempo de todos los miembros tú eres quien más ha llamado la atención, pero al igual que Makarov, tenía fe tú podrías salir de esto, y lo hiciste; has madurado más que nadie al reconocer tus errores, has logrado algo que ni el mismo Zeref o incluso Purehito que pasaron por exactamente lo mismo que tú no pudieron lograr"-dice Mavis nuevamente derramando leves lágrimas.

"¡Además de que te has ganado el respeto y cariño de todo Fairy Tail ¿Cómo si quiera podría pensar en expulsarte? Incluso si fueras un peligro tú eres uno de mis hijos al ser miembro aceptado por todos, después de todo lo que has hecho por el gremio e incluso valorando la opinión de todos incluyéndome, yo jamás te expulsaría, sin dudar te digo que te acepto y aceptaré eternamente como miembro de Fairy Tail!"-die Mavis con una sonrisa y determinación con leves lágrimas y Goku se sorprendió, pero se puso muy feliz.

"¡Muchas Gracias Maestra, no sabe cuánto significa sus palabras, ahora me siento fuerte de vuelta, como antes incluso que la batalla donde caí en la oscuridad! ¡No, incluso me siente más fuerte en espíritu que eso, ya que siento paz en mi corazón, y emocionado por lo que viene en este lugar, pero ahora todo lo disfrutaré mejor, ya no lucharé nunca más con odio, sino como todo un sayayin criado en la tierra y miembro de Fairy Tail!

-dice Goku apretando su puño derecho y levantándolo en lo alto con un gran sonrisa habiéndose liberado por completo del estrés de sentirse completamente aceptado, ahora él ha recuperado por completo la confianza y está listo para nuevos desafíos en el gremio mientras Mavis también sonríe feliz.

"Cayo en la oscuridad y salió por completo de ella, además del gran espíritu que posee, y toda la sabiduría que demostró en los exámenes Clase S junto con haber protegido al gremio enfrentando él solo al gremio oscuro de Purehito, más todo lo demás que ha hecho por el mismo, definitivamente no solo es digno de estar en Fairy Tail, sino incluso de ser el sucesor de Makarov algún día, aunque no sé si a alguien tan enérgico como él le interese"-dice Mavis sonriendo con leve sonrojo.

"Bueno ¿Qué tal si conversamos ciertas cosas sobre la vida del otro Goku?, me interesa aumentar mis conocimientos sobre ti-dice Mavis entusiasmada.

"De acuerdo, te contaré un resumen de mi historia"-dice Goku sonriendo relatándole su historia a Mavis desde que era niño hasta la batalla contra Cell junto con su hijo que fue lo que le dejó una muy mala experiencia y lo introdujo en la oscuridad, y pues lo que pasó aunque Mavis ya sabía ciertos detalles.

"Y pues ese fue ese es un resumen de mi historia"-dice Goku sonriendo.

"¡Has pasado por mucho, pero realmente gozas de luchar al igual que varios miembros de Fairy Tail!"-dice alegre Mavis.

"¡Sí! ¡¿Oye y tú eres fuerte, más poderoso que Gildarts?!"-preguntaba emocionado Goku emocionado generando una gota de sudor en la nuca de Mavis.

"¡No, no para nada no soy una guerrera, solo soy una estratega que es experta en ilusiones y ciertas magias de sellado, de defensa y de destrucción, pero en lo absoluto podría vencer a gente tan fuerte como Gildarts y menos ahora!"-dice Mavis sonriendo nerviosa.

"¿Menos ahora? -pregunta curioso Goku y en eso Mavis muestra que intenta tocarlo, pero su mano como un fantasma atraviesa astralmente la mano de Goku.

"¡Oh, ya veo! Pues es una pena, me hubiera gustado tener un combate contra ti si eras mucho más poderoso que Gildarts, pero ni modo; al menos cuéntame tu historia-dice Goku sonriendo a lo que Mavis también responde con una sonrisa y empezaría a relatar un resumen de toda su vida(varias de las cosas de los flashback y de Fairy Tail Zero)

Sin embargo mientras estos dos conversaban tranquilamente y mientras el resto de los miembros de Fairy Tail estaban aparentemente en paz en esta isla, pronto eso sería arruinado por un ser con un inconmensurable poder.

 **/En el Mar algo alejado de la Isla donde Goku derrotó a Grimoire Heart/**

Ultear estaba remando en un balsa que hizo ella misma mientras traía el cuerpo inconsciente de su hija adoptiva Meredy buscando llegar a tierra firme; la misma se encontraba pensando en lo que acaba de pasar y de cómo Goku la protegió a ella y a Meredy a pesar de ser enemigos en aquel momento, esto sumado al ver como Goku pudo superar a su oscuridad le han hecho pensar si realmente era correcto haber perdido la fe en la humanidad de esa manera solo por lo malo que ella pasó y si quizás se precipitó en desconfiar incluso de su propia madre; y al ver como Zeref mató despiadadamente a sus compañeros comprendió que de hecho buscarlo fue una mala idea desde siempre y un gran error, todo esto se cuestionaba ella, pero finalmente concluye que fue incorrecto hacer todo eso, incluyendo manipular a Jellal para que este lastimara a sus propios amigos.

Gracias a Goku ahora comprende que todo lo hizo por su resentimiento contra el mundo por sus experiencias pasadas, y de solo pensar en el rostro de aquel joven guerrero su corazón late más rápidamente y le genera un sonrojo.

"Ese Goku es un ser extraño, quizás más que el propio Zeref, pero me ha hecho cuestionarme ciertas cosas que yo creía correctas"-dice Ultear en su mente mientras se tocaba su corazón mirando al cielo.

"Madre si estuvieras ¿Qué me dirías sobre esto?-se pregunta Ultear después de tanto tiempo extrañando de nuevo a su madre al pensar en cierta forma que quizás se equivocó sobre ella.

Pero de repente el libro misterioso que traía en su cintura que era de un color rojo con rosado y negro empezó a brillar sorprendiendo a Ultear.

"¡El libro mágico que encontré hace poco tiempo antes de venir por aquí está brillando!"-dice Ultear sorprendida.

"¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Mi momento ha llegado, gracias a la oscuridad de Son Goku además de que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo finalmente el sello se romperá, al principio pensé que esta joven tendría que ver los medios para liberarme de esta presión, pero ya no será necesario!-grita dentro del libro la voz misteriosa y monstruosa que suena muy parecida a la de Cell, finalmente el libro sale volando para mayor sorpresa de Ultear levitando en el aire a una considerable altura para que luego estalle en una explosión.

"¡¿Pero qué pasa?!"-grita Ultear estupefacta mientras se cubre de la explosión y al despejarse el humo se puede ver a un monstruo flotando en el aire que pareciera un demonio bastante alto y musculoso con un par de grandes cuernos como los de un toro con tres ojos rojos color sangre, su cuerpo tiene una variedad de colores: su piel es rosa, sus caderas, pecho y hombros son negros. Sus áreas escamosas son azules y sus áreas blindadas son rosas oscuras, en cierta forma tiene elementos similares a Freezer en su segunda forma, sobre todo por el tamaño y los cuernos que son casi el mismo; en síntesis tenía el aspecto de una bestia infernal como diría Piccolo.

Ultear estaba helada al ver semejante monstruo que tiene un aura asesina tremenda, la misma estaba paralizada del miedo ya que este ser desprende un poder maligno superior a su maestro Hades y al propio Zeref juntos.

"¡¿Qué es ese monstruo, su poder es más grande de cualquier cosa que haya visto, ni Zeref ni sus demonios deben poseer una energía así?! ¡¿Será tan fuerte como Acnologia o incluso más?!-se pregunta temerosa Ultear mientras el monstruo con una sonrisa de maldad respira el aire puro de estos lugares.

 **Soundtrack para Ozotto** **watch?v=jpkeAQG6kQw**

"Que relajante, después de miles de años por fin puedo respirar un aire puro, esa maldita desgraciada me hizo esto, cuando me divierta lo suficiente aquí iré por su cabeza"-dice sonriendo con maldad el monstruo para luego bajar su mirada ante una atónita Ultear quien abrazaba a Meredy protegiéndola.

"Tú has cuidado bien del libro que me mantenía sellado, como agradecimiento te dejaré vivir por ahora, pero me iré a buscar diversión en este planeta aparentemente inferior"-dice con una sonrisa de maldad calmada el monstruo yéndose volando hacia una dirección desconocida a lo que Ultear suspiro de alivio al alejarse el monstruo, pero luego se preocupó ya que un ser monstruoso con ese poder significa peligro para el mundo.

"Goku, solo alguien como tú podría detener a semejante ser, te deseo suerte si te lo topas"-dice Ultear preocupada.

Algo alejados a ese lugar una nave blanca parecida a un barco que era parte del consejo sobrevolaba el mar, en esa nave donde habían varios magos con un uniforme celeste y gorras en forma de boinas, pero habían dos que los encabezaban, uno era un hombre delgado de estatura media con el pelo largo negro recogido en la parte posterior de la cabeza con dos golpes que enmarcan su rostro y un mechón rebelde que cubre su frente y los ojos de color similar, con unos pómulos prominentes lleva un par de gafas alargadas con lentes circulares, su atuendo es de un alto nivel del consejo que consiste en una chaqueta larga azul con bordes rosados y correas en los puños, sobre una camisa de cuello alto con la firma del Consejo de Ankh como símbolo, pantalón blanco sostenido por una correa simple, guantes blancos, una capa blanca se mantiene cerrada por una hebilla decorada por una joya grande, y los zapatos distintivos aparentemente teniendo un patrón de serpiente, es el jefe de la cuarta unidad de custodia de la aplicación del reciente reformado consejo de magia tras los acontecimientos en la torre del cielo; su nombre es Lahar.

El otro era un hombre delgado de estatura media con cabello corto casi rapado de color negro con un pico ligeramente esbozado y completo con las plantillas ligeramente largas, tiene ojos grandes brillantes de color verde esmeralda y las cejas delgadas, en el lado izquierdo de su cara está a cara cubierta por tres cicatrices distintivas: la más corta apunta en diagonal hacia arriba en la dirección de su ojo izquierdo estando conectado con la más larga cicatriz, el otro va similarmente orientado pro esta sube a la frente, tales cicatrices le cubren la ceja izquierda y parte de su cabello pasando por encima de ellos, en la oreja izquierda lleva un pendiente simple y colgando de este de este lleva otro más largo, lleva vestimentas del consejo prácticamente iguales a los de Lahar; el nombre de este hombre es para todos públicamente Doranbolt, pero en realidad esto es un nombre falso ya que en secreto se ha infiltrado en el consejo, la verdad dice que su verdadero nombre es Mest y es miembro de Fairy Tail, pero bajo petición de Makarov se infiltró en el consejo para saber toda la información posible sobre el misterioso Imperio Alvarez, aceptando este pero decidió borrar sus propios recuerdos para no ser descubierto dejando como condición que solo Makarov podría regresárselos, esto no lo quiso Makarov pero Mets insistió ocurriendo así creyéndose él mismo un legítimo miembro del consejo y acompañando en una misión a su compañero Lahar.

Ambos encabezaban un operativo con varios caballeros de la runa para capturar a dos grupo de magos oscuros que según información conseguida, querían obtener la magia de la Isla Tenrou para futuros planes, uno era claramente el más poderoso que se trataba del gran gremio oscuro Grimoire Heart, y el otro era uno sin nombre pero que según la información quería lo mismo, especialmente robar una magia poderosa llamada Fairy Glitter que se decía pertenecía al mismísimo fundador de Fairy Tail, ellos buscaban a ambos grupos.

"El grupo de Grimoire Heart ha sido perdido completamente de vista, pero el otro misterioso grupo creo que los tenemos cerca y estamos a punto de llegar a ellos"-dice Lahar con seriedad.

"Sí, si bien ese segundo grupo no es tan fuerte no podemos subestimarlos, al parecer también es muy fuerte por lo que una vez que los localicemos si no podemos nosotros capturarlos debemos pedir refuerzos"-dice serio Doranbolt/Mest.

"¡Estén preparados caballeros de la runa! ¡Porque puede que entremos en una dura batalla aquí!"-grita con voz de mando Lahar.

"¡Sí!"-gritan los caballeros de la runa, pero de repente a todos se les helaría la sangre al ver que frente al camino de la nave apareció un monstruo flotando en el aire, era el mismo monstruo demoniaco que salió de aquel libro que portaba, el mismo emitía una poderosa aura asesina con una sonrisa de maldad.

"¡¿Pero qué rayos es ese monstruo que parece un demonio?!"-se pregunta Lahar.

"¡¿Acaso es un demonio de Zeref?!"- pregunta Doranbolt/Mest.

"¡No lo sé, pero estén preparados!"- grita Lahar en alerta a lo que sus soldados asienten.

"Jejejeje No siento ninguna energía poderosa de ningún tipo emanando de ellos, no servirán ni de calentamiento, así que prepárense para ser humillantemente eliminados"- dice con una sonrisa de maldad el monstruo.

"¡No te saldrás con la tuya! ¡RUNAS MAGICAS DE MAXIMA DEFENSA!-grita Lahar extendiendo sus dos manos y creando una poderosa barrera de runas mágicas de color blanco más poderosas incluso que las usadas por Freed en aquel torneo de Laxus.

"¡Retirada, no es conveniente enfrentar a un demonio como est…!"-Iba a terminar de decir Lahar pero para shock y miedo de todos a una velocidad imposible de ver por ellos y con suma facilidad, el monstruo atravesó la barrera y con su mano derecha aplastó la cabeza de Lahar exprimiéndola como una esponja matándolo instantáneamente al triturar por completo su cabeza habiendo así destruido su cabeza y cayendo al piso boca para abajo sin vida el cuerpo sin cabeza de Lahar salpicando parte de su sangre tanto a Doranbolt/Mest como a algunos soldados dejándolos con la boca abierta temblando.

"¡LAHAAAAAAR!"- grita con impotencia y shock Doranbolt/Mest ante la horrible muerte de su amigo y dejando lágrimas de terror a los caballeros de la runa al ver semejante acto a alguien considerado de los más fuertes del consejo.

"Pero que débil es, apenas si le iba a apretar un poco la cabeza para torturarlo, pero el muy imbécil se murió muy fácil en el acto, ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?"- dice con un rostro de aburrimiento el monstruo.

"¡Ataquen todos!"- gritan todos los caballeros yendo para atacar al monstruo que estaba en la nave pero en menos de un segundo sus cuerpos estallaron en pedazos no quedando casi nada de ellos lloviendo sangres y órganos en el lugar ante el shock de un Mets que no pudo reaccionar para luego ver como todos sus compañeros estaban muertos

"Que basuras, solo use 3 dedos del medio de mi mano izquierda y estallaron en pedazos, solo usé un poco de mi fuerza y a pesar de haberme contenido tanto estos se mueren fácil"- dice con rostro de aburrimiento el monstruo.

Mest no sabía qué hacer, claramente incluso pidiendo refuerzos, estos no podrían detener a semejante monstruo, así que solo le queda una salida, escapa usando inmediatamente su magia de tele transportación transportándose a un lugar muy lejano extrañando al monstruo.

Y en ese lugar lejano Mest se sentía algo más aliviado aunque respiraba agitadamente.

"¡Me salvé, pero debo avisar al consejo de ese monstr…!"- iba a decir Mest pero para su shock y miedo el mismo monstruo apareció frente suyo.

"¿Pesaste que escapaste? Gracias a la oscuridad de un sujeto particular que adquirí, también puedo usar una técnica de tele transportación, así que no hay escape, muere inútil- dice fríamente con una sonrisa de maldad el monstruo preparando su mano izquierda para desgarrar a Mest quien teme enormemente su destino.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" - grita con temor Mest finalmente de un solo golpe con sus tres dedos del medio de su mano derecha destrozó por completo el cuerpo de Mest haciéndolo cientos de pedazos dejando solo su cabeza sin vida, Mest fue asesinado muy fácilmente.

"Esto fue aburrido, pero me sirve para entrar un poco en calor como en los viejos tiempos"- dice el monstruo tomando la cabeza de Mest y con un resto de la ropa de este atándola a su cintura como un trofeo.

"Me llevaré esto como recuerdo"- dice con una sonrisa de maldad el monstruo mientras mira la cabeza de Mest colgada de su cintura, pero en eso unos misteriosos magos llegaron a la nave invadiéndola con intención de atacar sorpresivamente a los caballeros de la runa, pero quedaron en shock y algunos de ellos con nauseas al ver como estaba el lugar.

"Este era el segundo grupo misterioso de magos oscuros que se dirigían a Fairy Tail, pero al ver que eran seguidos por el consejo decidieron ellos mismos atacar sorpresivamente la nave, pero jamás pensaron en encontrar un inmenso charco de sangre aquí

"¿Qué mierda es esto?"- dice ni más ni menos que el infame Erigor quien hace tiempo había sido derrotado por Goku, pero ahora estaba de vuelta más fuerte que nunca luciendo casi igual, excepto por un detalle, no tiene cabello y porta una nueva guadaña marrón con un cráneo cerca del área de filo.

"¡Ni idea, esto es muy extraño señor!"- dice sorprendido un extraño sujeto parecido a un oso mecánico, tiene una cabeza grande de color rosa con una cremallera que atraviesa la barbilla a la parte inferior de la boca, sus brazos tienen un color metálico con rayas y las manos con guantes azules, su parte superior del cuerpo es de color azul, su parte inferior es verde y está separada de la parte superior por una línea violeta dentado ejecutada a través de su cuerpo, detrás de él hay luces azules unidos por un anillo amarillo grande, era conocido como Jackpot aunque su verdadera identidad era Klodoa, el bastón mágico de Brain, líder de Oración Seis quien escapó y encontró nuevos aliados.

"Este de alguna forma se ve peligroso, se siente algo malo"- dice preocupada una chica rubia con una exuberante figura, tiene un cabello largo y rubio frondoso, ojos azules y piel blanca, porta una rosa atada con espinas en el ojo derecho, tiene una vestimenta parecida a una rosa con hojas elevadas cubriéndole sus partes íntimas, sus antebrazos y piernas tienen unas espinas enredaderas, sus guantes son largos y sus botas llegan hasta la rodilla, y está equipada con un escudo/sierra en forma de rosa y una espada que sale del mismo escudo, es una maga criminal conocida como Imitatia.

"¡Rayos, sea lo que sea mató a Lahar, yo mismo quería matar a este infeliz que siempre se metió en mis planes e impidió que obtuviera un cargo importante en la iglesia, pero al menos con su muerte podré fácilmente llegar a ser un cardenal!"- dice un hombre alto con el pelo corto gris y ojos marrón oscuro cubierto por cristales sin marco, él está usando ropa tradicional del lugar llamado Zentopia, una sotana atada con una cinta más ligera de color azul marino, un collar con el símbolo de una cruz, y manto con piezas de oro, en su cabeza lleva una gorra con el símbolo de la cruz del lugar Zentopia en oro de color azul marino; es un aspirante al cargo de cardenal de Zentopia conocido como Lapointe, pero en realidad es una marioneta creada por Klodoa con el cabello de Zero, para introducirlo como espía en Zentopia ya que este al adquirir poder allí sería muy beneficioso para ellos

"¡Jojojojo! ¡Sea quien sea hizo un gran trabajo por nosotros!"-dice riendo otro extraño ser que tiene la piel verde y pequeñas cajas de aqua a los lados, tiene un gran cubo como cabeza con dos antenas por encima de ella y un par de ojos sin iris, tiene un largo cuello como pila junto con un par de oscuras manos con pies cuadrados de color naranja, su cuerpo es corto redondo, con unos pantalones cortos de color rojo oscuro y una cola verde, luce un abrigo que es de color caqui, en torno a su cuello y le sirve de tapa, lleva un collar bajo su parte superior que tiene el símbolo de la cruz de Zentopia por lo que es de suponer que viene de allí, en síntesis su aspecto general se asemeja a una jirafa cúbica, es el mago criminal conocido como Guttman Kubrick, prófugo de la justicia de Zentopia a quien este grupo permitió formar parte de ellos.

"De cualquier forma debemos apresurarnos y regresar, esos estúpidos del Cuerpo de la Legión de Zentopia nos esperan, ya que ellos nos prometieron ayudarnos a vencer a los de Fairy Tail para robar el Fairy Glitter y otros hechizos que se encuentran ocultos en esa isla Tenrou a cambio de que nosotros los ayudemos a reunir por completo los reloj infinitos"- dice Erigor quien efectivamente con su nuevo grupo por intermedio de Lapointe hicieron una alianza con los llamados Cuerpo de la Legión de Zentopia.

Pero cuando se disponían a irse de repente apareció de vuelta en el lugar el monstruo demoniaco que mató a todos los enviados del consejo portando en su cintura la cabeza de Mest, todos allí se pusieron en alerta al ver a semejante monstruo.

"¡¿Y tú quién mierda eres?!" -pregunta Erigor con molestia y en alerta apuntando con su guadaña.

"¿Quién soy? Soy el que hizo un baño de sangre con los que estaban aquí, y lo volveré a hacer con ustedes, veamos que ofrecen- dice con una sonrisa maligna el monstruo.

Estas palabras pusieron en alerta a todo el grupo quien se preparó para el combate.

"¡Solo eres un hablador! ¡Jojojojo! ¡Yo te mataré! ¡Magia de ruptura!- grita Guttman Kubrick enviando unas auras verdes esmeraldas en el cuerpo del monstruo pero no ocurría nada para su shock.

"¡Imposible! ¡¿Acaso él no usa mag…?!- iba a decir pero no pudo terminar ya que de un solo puñetazo izquierdo el monstruo lo hizo volar en cientos de pedazos para shock de los demás.

"¿Pero qué intentabas hacer?"- pregunta con aburrimiento el monstruo para shock de todos allí quienes se preparan para luchar con todo al ver que se trata de un poderoso demonio que fácilmente mató a Guttman.

"¡Ataquen!"- grita Erigor y así en conjunto tanto el con su magia tormenta que adquirió hace poco y Jackpot le lanzaron magias de rayos al monstruo, pero no le hacían absolutamente nada, en eso Jackpot empezó a usar distintos hechizos gracias a sus ranuras mágicas, pero todos resultaban ineficientes ya sea para atacar o mínimo retener al monstruo, pero él se liberaba o resistía fácilmente hacia que finalmente desaparece y aparece frente al oso mecánico apuntándole con la palma de su mano izquierda para miedo de este.

"Recibe el poder del Ki"-dice fríamente y con una sonrisa el monstruo lanzándole una simple ráfaga de ki que destruye a nivel atómico tanto al oso mecánico como al bastón de Zero quien grita de forma cómica de sufrimiento mientras finalmente es reducido a nada fácilmente para que luego el monstruo pase a dirigir su mirada hacia los otros.

"¡GARRA OSCURA ENVOLVENTE! ¡DEFORMACION MAGICA!- grita el nombre de dos hechizos de aprisionamiento, una es de una garra verde oscura con una larga cola que envuelve al mostruo apuñalándole el cuello y el otro es retorcer partes del piso de la nave para envolver al monstruo demoniaco y aprisionarlo además de torturarlo, pero ni la garra logra hacerle nada al cuello duro que posee y menos ese resto de piso, sin embargo esto lo aprovechan Erigor e Imitatia para atacar.

"¡Imitatia se lanza para atacar con una gran espada parecida a una flor con el que intenta cortar al monstruo y lo golpea con ella con todas sus fuerzas, pero para su shock esta se rompe con el cuerpo del monstruo para que luego pase a lanzarle su escudo floral cierra al monstruo pero también se rompe dejándola sin esperanzas, e inmediatamente el terrible ser se libera de toda la magia de Lapointe y dirige su atención en la pobre mujer para matarla apuntándola con el dedo índice de su mano derecha quien resignada a su muerte piensa en una persona que en el pasado fue importante para ella.

"Lucy"- dice en su mente Imitatia triste para posteriormente ser fulminada por una ráfaga de Ki de la punta de dedo del monstruo desintegrándose su cuerpo viéndose la imagen de una muñeca que también desaparece por la ráfaga roja oscura de Ki del monstruo siendo destruida a nivel atómico, no quedó nada de Imitatia.

En eso el monstruo se percató de que Lapointe planeaba escapar apareciendo delante suyo y de la misma forma que a Imitatia lo fulmina con una ráfaga de Ki de un dedo mientras este pone un rostro de miedo al morir, pero esta distracción iba a aprovecharla Erigor para lanzar un poderoso ataque.

"¡Toma esto mosca! ¡ESMERA BARAM!- grita Erigor envolviéndose en varios remolinos para posteriormente lanzándole un poderoso y gigantesco tornado al monstruo dañando parte de la nave, el mismo sonreía satisfecho, pero quedaría en shock al ver que no le hizo nada al monstruo.

"¡Maldito, usaré toda mi magia y tormenta para matarte mosca!"- grita Erigor lanzándole todos sus hechizos de viento y de tormenta ofensivos poderosos que conoce y que ha adquirido, pero da el mismo resultado, no le hacen nada a este demoniaco ser que ya se aburrió de él.

"Tú que eras el más fuerte de estos pensé que serías algo más, pero en realidad tú eres la mosca- dice con una sonrisa maligna el monstruo dirigiéndose volando hacia Erigor quien al ver que con su velocidad no podrá escapar hace un muro poderoso de viento que el monstruo sin embargo fácilmente atraviesa y de un golpe de codo en el abdomen lo parte en dos cayendo una parte de Erigor

"¡Maldita sea!"- dice impotente Erigor.

"Iba a conservar tu cabeza como trofeo, pero detesto que los débiles como tú se crean con el derecho de tratar como débiles a los fuertes, así que desaparece"- dice fríamente el monstruo lanzándole una ráfaga carmesí de Ki a las dos partes de Erigor desintegrándolas por completo siendo este el final del mago criminal que alguna vez incluso recibió alabazas de Goku.

"Olvidé decirles mi nombre, que es Majin Ozotto"- dice con una sonrisa maligna el llamado Majin Ozotto que finalmente revela su nombre.

En eso el ve otra nave que era en la que venían los aliados temporales de estos criminales quienes eran los llamados Cuerpo de la Legion de Zentopia comandados por un tal Byro.

"Nunca está demás otras víctimas"- dice con una sonrisa sádica Ozotto yendo hacia ese grupo y en pocos minutos también los masacra a todos fácilmente no teniendo piedad ni de la llamada Coco que aparentaba ser una niña haciéndola pedazos de un solo golpe y después de matar a casi todos ya sea haciéndolo pedazos con sus golpes o fulminándolos con sus ráfagas de Ki, el último en morir fue el fornido Byro fulminándolo con una ráfaga de Ki de su dedo índice izquierdo, para posteriormente salga de dicha nave y la destruya por completo con una ráfaga de Ki de la palma de su mano derecha para también hacer lo mismo con la nave del consejo y la de Erigor que ya estaba vacía destruyendo así las tres naves y al mismo tiempo no quedando nadie que busque el mencionado Reloj Infinito por lo que nadie atacará iglesias o buscará a Lucy por él(significa que no habrá saga de Nuevo Oración Seis ya que al no estar Lapointe ni el bastón parlante nadie incitará al resto de los miembros de Oracion Seis a atacar las iglesias para robar las partes) quedando en cierta forma Zentopia completamente a salvo aunque habiendo perdido por culpa de Ozotto a valiosos soldados cuyo paradero será completamente desconocido.

"Todo esto fue muy aburrido, parece que el único oponente digno será de quien obtuve esta oscuridad, pero seguiré viendo que más hay antes de buscarlo"- dice Ozotto con una sonrisa maliciosa ahora empezando a volar hacia la propia Isla Tenrou representando un peligro claramente peor que Grimoire Heart.

 **Fin de Soundtrack para Ozotto** **watch?v=jpkeAQG6kQw**

 **/Isla Tenrou/**

Los magos de Fairy Tail ahora estaban en paz descansando, varias cosas buenas ocurrían, Cana con el apoyo de Lucy sumado a las palabras de Goku se armó de valor para confesarle a Gildarts que ella era su hija quien para alivio de la primera estuvo muy feliz al escuchar eso teniendo en cuenta que la madre de Cana fue la única a quien realmente amó pudiendo finalmente empezar a convivir padre e hija, por otro lado Laxus sorpresivamente apareció ante todos habiendo estado escondido todo este tiempo en la isla pidiéndoles perdón a todos por sus faltas y la soberbia que antes mostraba alegando que solo quería motivar a que todos se hagan fuertes pero entendiendo que sus métodos y formas de actuar estaban equivocados, todos estaban convencidos de que el rubio hablaba de corazón y pedían que Makarov le dé otra oportunidad, este al principio se mostraba reacio, pero luego recordó que Goku también a su manera buscó lo mismo para el gremio al hacer más estricto el examen Clase S por lo que resignado aceptó de vuelta a su nieto haciéndole prometer que nunca más se pondría contra sus compañeros con este asintiendo y así celebrando todos.

Las cosas marchaban bien, pero solo esperaban a una persona para que la fiesta esté completa y regresen felices al gremio, y es el saiyayin quien fue a conversar con Mavis, al principio estaban preocupados, pero al calmarse y pensar mejor las cosas coincidieron en que no era tan probable de que Mavis El Primer Maestro la rechazara, más aun cuando Makarov les explicó cuan amable era por lo que solo lo esperaban con ansias para irse.

"Sé que las cosas saldrán bien con Goku"- dice Mirajane con una sonrisa.

"Él es una buena persona y no será expulsado"- dice Lucy sonriendo.

"Además él ha superado sus miedos, ahora es incluso un mejor Goku que el que conocimos" - dice Erza sonriendo de forma serena.

"Juvia quiere que vuelva pronto, Juvia lo necesita"- dice Juvia también sonriendo alegre

"Papá, todos te esperan, vuelve pronto"- dice sonriendo Wendy con Charles quien estaba en su forma exceed de nuevo, sin embargo algo pasó con esta que tuvo una visión donde una gran luz en medio de una gran explosión envolvía a Goku transformado en Super Saiyayin quien solo miraba a ella y el resto con una sonrisa como despidiéndose para posteriormente desvanecerse como si fuera completamente fulminado por un ataque.

Charles al ver semejante horrible visión se quedó con la boca abierta temblando, Wendy al notar esto se preocupó y movía de los hombros tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

"¡¿Qué tienes Charles, que te ocurre?!" -dice Wendy preocupada logrando hacer reaccionar a Charles quien mira con temor Wendy.

"¡Goku, algo terriblemente malo puede pasarle a Goku en esta isla!"- dice en voz alta y con miedo Charles dejando en gran shock a todos ya que esto era un indicativo de que Charles ha tenido una de sus visiones.

"¡Eso no puede ser, nadie es tan fuerte para ganarle a Goku!"-dice sorprendida Lucy cuando de repente sintió un escalofrío en la sangre al igual que el resto, y es que una presencia inmensamente poderosa se dirigía a la isla, o más bien dos, si bien una era muy fuerte que venía en dirección opuesta, es la otra el mayor problema quien estaba cerca de llegar a ellos.

"¡¿Qué es esta presencia llena de maldad y poderosa?!" -se pregunta Makarov en su mente sintiendo el peligro latente.

 **/Tumba de Mavis/**

Mavis le había contado todo sobre su vida a Goku incluyendo lo de Zeref haciendo que a Goku solo le desagrade aún más el mago negro por tratar de esa manera a Mavis, pero aún así se sintió interesado por todo lo que escuchó

"¡Tu vida también fue muy interesante a pesar de que no eres una peleadora!" -dice Goku sonriendo sonrojando de vergüenza a Mavis.

"¡No digas eso, comparada con la tuya la mía no es la gran cosa!"- dice Mavis sonriendo y riendo ambos para que posteriormente Goku se ponga de pie.

"¡Bueno, me tengo que ir, debo regresar con los demás, deberías venir a visitarnos cuando puedas!" -dice Goku sonriendo en su forma típica.

"¡Esta bien, iré cuanto pueda!" -decía Mavis sonriendo pero de repente Goku frunció el ceño y empezó a sudar en su frente.

"¡Un Ki Maligno, y es muy poderoso, se dirige a esta isla!- dice Goku seriamente pero Mavis con un rostro en shock le señala a Goku algo en el cielo con su cabeza.

"¡Goku, mira arriba!" -dice Mavis sorprendida y con miedo haciendo voltear a Goku para lo que Mavis le señalaba

Se trataba de un gigantesco dragón cubierto en la parte superior de su cuerpo por escamas negras y redondas que a su vez son decoradas por escamas de forma espiral, de color azul, su parte inferior del cuerpo, específicamente su vientre, la cola interna y las piernas son de color gris pareciendo ser bastante suave, posee una cabeza roma redondeada con cuatro cuernos grandes alargados que se extienden hacia atrás, tiene ojos pequeños brillantes blancos, su boca está llena de dientes afilados y por debajo una protuberancia alargada abajo, tiene unas enormes alas con placas que cubren todo su cuerpo, adquiriendo una formación que recuerda a las plumas de un pájaro, su gran cola se divide en dos en su extremo, donde las placas negras desaparecen, y asume un doble aguijón como aspecto.

"¡ES ACNOLOGIA!" -grita Mavis con miedo y sorprendida al ver a semejante dragón.

"¡¿Aracnología?! ¡Pero si es un dragón no un araña"- dice confundido Goku.

"¡No es Aracnología sino Acnologia!" -dice Mavis nerviosa.

"Ya veo"- dice Goku rascándose la cabeza.

"¡Son Goku, maldito miserable, finalmente pude localizarte, pagarás por la humillación que me hiciste pasar hace tiempo!"- dice en voz alta y ronca Acnologia enojado confundiendo a Goku pero luego finalmente recordó.

"¡Ah ya te recuerdo, eres el dragón que mandé volar de un golpe hace tiempo cuando llegué a este mundo(Primer Capítulo del fanfic)!"- dice Goku sonriendo dejando en shock a Mavis.

"¡¿Tú le hiciste eso a Acnologia?!" -dijo cómicamente estupefacta Mavis.

"Así es, pero fue su culpa, él me atacó sin más y me tuve que defender"- dijo relajado Goku generando molestias en Acnologia.

"¡Cállate, yo hago lo que se me da la gana, y no perdonaré que alguien como tú me irrespete como El Rey Dragón, te mataré Son Goku!"- grita con furia Acnologia mientras ruge.

"¡Pero qué mal aliento tienes!"- dice Goku de forma cómica tapándose la nariz.

"¡Tú me las pagarás!"- dice enojado el dragón preparándose para atacar mientras Goku se pone en pose de batalla.

 **/Área donde se encuentran los demás/**

Todos los demás sentían la presencia aterradora y no era precisamente de Acnologia, finalmente vieron en el cielo acercarse.

 **Soundtrack para Ozotto** **watch?v=jpkeAQG6kQw**

"¡Un monstruo, o más bien un demonio!"- dice en voz alta Makarov señalando a quien acababa de llegar y aterrizó en la superficie estando a una distancia prudente de ellos mirándolos con una sonrisa de maldad, siendo por supuesto este ser el propio Ozotto

"¡¿Quién eres tú?!"- pregunta desafiante Natsu.

"Solo soy alguien que se está ejercitando masacrando cuanto puede, de hecho vengo de matar varios seres que se hacen llamar magos, entre ellos unos tales del consejo mágico, aquí de hecho tengo un pequeño recuerdo que rápidamente empieza a oler mal"- dice con una sonrisa maligna Ozotto sacando de su cintura la cabeza de Mest generando escalofríos, tensión y náuseas en el ambiente, pero había alguien más afectado que el resto.

"¡MEEEEST!"- grita Makarov impotente al ver a uno de sus hijos muerto frente a sus ojos.

"¿Viejo, tú lo conocías?- pregunta Laxus serio.

"¡Sí, era un miembro de Fairy Tail que se infiltró en el consejo para obtener información de un tal Imperio Alvarez donde usaba el alias como Doranbolt! ¡Usó su magia para borrar los recuerdos de quienes lo conocían e incluso los de él mismo para que su infiltración fuese perfecta lo cual fue su idea! ¡Pero era un miembro de Fairy Tail como nosotros! ¡Era uno de mis hijos!- grita con furia y a la vez con profunda tristeza e impotencia y dolor al haber perdido a uno de los miembros del gremio.

Todos quedaron impactados al escuchar semejante información de Makarov y enterarse de que la cabeza sin vida que estaba allí era de alguien que a pesar de todo era un compañero, y dirigieron una mirada de odio hacia Ozotto sin importarles que tan peligroso y poderoso se ve, sin embargo este parece gozar esto.

"Ya veo, así que esta basura era un amigo suyo, entonces supongo que se molestarán si hago esto"- dice con una sonrisa de maldad Osotto aplastando por completo con su pie derecho la cabeza de Mest haciéndola añicos no pudiendo creer los magos semejante acto de crueldad ante quien fue uno de sus miembros.

"¡MALDITO!" -grita con rabia Natsu entrando en su modo Dragón Force del Fuego.

"¡Vas pagar por ello!"- grita con ira Laxus entrando también en modo Dragón Force del Rayo aumentándole bastante su musculatura perdiendo así su camisa quedando semi desnudo, y en sus brazos saliéndole escamas negras, a pesar de lo estricto que suele ser él estaba furioso por la tragedia de su compañero de gremio.

"¡Wendy!"- dice seriamente Emilia asintiendo Wendy y abriendo la boca para aspirar la ventisca de polvos de hielo sagrado entrando en su modo Dragon Force del Cielo teniendo una mirada bestial con ira apretando los dientes.

Gajeel entró en su modo dragón escamas de hierro, Lucy en su modo Triple Kaioken, Mirajane entra en su modo Satan Soul: Halphas teniendo la mayor parte de su ropa bastante reveladora, alas y grandes orejas de color azul cielo, en su Armadura de la Rueda del Cielo, por su parte Makarov entró en su Nodo _Gigante_ superando claramente en tamaño a Ozotto. Gildarts por su parte se rodea de su magia Crashn, todos ellos se ponían en frente mientras el resto se ponían detrás al poseer menos poder, pero todos miraban con furia a Ozotto preparándose para luchar.

"Vaya, definitivamente estos valen bastante más la pena que las basuras anteriores que maté, demuestren que saben hacer"- dice con una sonrisa de maldad Ozotto y en eso todos los más fuertes se preparan para atacarlo con todo su poder.

En eso Lucy invoca a Loke y le transfiere todo su poder de Triple Kaioken a este para que pueda lanzarle una poderosa técnica de magia potenciada con el Ki del Triple Kaioken preparando este su más poderoso ataque.

"¡REGULUS IMPACT!" grita el nombre de su técnica Loke lanzando un poderoso rayo dorado en forma de León mezclado con el rojo del Kaioken indicando que es claramente más poderoso al combinarse los poderes de Lucy y Loke.

"¡EXPLOSIÓN!"- grita Megumi lanzando su magia de explosión desde una distancia prudente.

"¡BLUMENBLATT!"- grita Erza haciendo dos cortadas de auras brillantes y luego de ella más de 200 espadas brillantes vuelan en forma de un torbellino hacia Ozotto.

"¡RAYO COSMICO!"- grita Mirajane el nombre de su técnica cargando de la palma de su mano derecha una energía azul púrpura pareciendo de naturaleza cósmica para finalmente al terminar de cargarla dispararla en forma de rayo.

Todos los Dragon Slayer lanzaron sus respectivos Rugidos del Dragón combinándolos y finalmente lanzárselos a Ozotto.

"¡ALL CRASH!"- grita el nombre de su técnica Gildarta lanzándole su magia Crash a Ozotto

"¡FAIRY LAW!" grita Makarov realizando con sus dos manos la legendaria técnica heredara de Mavis y Purehito lanzándoselo al monstruo demoniaco.

Y así todos los poderosos ataques impactaron de lleno a Osotto causando una enorme explosión mágica.

"¡Eso tuvo que haberlo acabado!"- dice con una sonrisa optimista Cana.

"No hija, desgraciadamente no funcionó"- dice Gildarts con el ceño fruncido y sudando en su frente dejando helados a la mayoría.

"¡Sí, ni combinando todos esos ataques con el Fairy Law fue suficiente!"- dice Makarov intimidado ya que a pesar de que los más poderosos del gremio atacaron con todo su poder no pudieron vencer a Ozotto quien al despejarse el humo está completamente ileso sin ningún rasguño quien aplaudía irónicamente.

"Bravo, lograron al menos hacerme sentir un cosquilleo y quizás algo cercano al dolor, pero no más que eso"- dice fríamente Ozotto dejando en shock a todos al ver que no le hicieron absolutamente nada.

"Definitivamente este desgraciado es peor que aquel dragón que me destrozó el brazo"- dice seriamente Gildarts .

"¡Ataquen!"- grita Makarov en alerta y todos lanzaban distintas técnicas de magia con todo su poder e incluso atacándolo cuerpo a cuerpo con su magia, e incluso Emilia usó su técnica de flores de hielo chupa sangre, pero de todo eso Ozotto se protegía desatando su aura anulando dichos ataques, nada era efectivo contra este monstruo infernal empezando a agotarse todos.

"Ya aburren" -dice fríamente con una sonrisa de maldad Ozotto y solo poniendo su mano derecha en forma de garra para al simplemente agitarla genera una onda de choque mandando a volar a todos.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"- gritan todos al ser golpeados por su aura cayendo todos al suelo derrotados, con algo tan simple Ozotto derrotó a casi todo Fairy Tail quienes estaban tendidos en el suelo no habiendo usado prácticamente casi nada de su poder.

 **Fin de Soundtrack para Ozotto** **watch?v=jpkeAQG6kQw**

 **/Con Goku vs Acnologia/**

Goku de repente sintió como las presencias de sus amigos del gremio se iba debilitando.

"¡Maldición, mis amigos corren peligro, debo ir para allá!"- dice Goku preocupado, en voz alta con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Cállate, tu morirás aquí!" -grita furioso Acnologia.

"¡Me gustaría jugar contigo y ver tus habilidades, pero hay alguien mucho más poderoso y peligroso que tú, así que no puedo perder el tiempo contigo!- dice Goku con el ceño fruncido para finalmente sorprendiendo a Mavis y a Acnologia empieza a tensar sus músculos para transformarse.

"¡DAAAAH!"- grita Goku transformándose en Súper Saiyayin aumentando exponencialmente su poder generando intimidación en el llamado Rey de los Dragones.

"¡¿Qué mierda es este poder que se siente?!" dice en shock Acnologia.

"¿Este es el poder de Goku? ¡Parece un ser divino y sagrado con ese color dorado que envuelve su cuerpo!- dice en su mente sorprendida y con estrellas en sus ojos.

"¡Miserable no te creas la gran cosa! ¡Muere con mi Rugido del Dragón!" - grita furioso Acnologia alejándose levemente y empezando a cargar su poderoso Rugido del Dragón el cuál es de color azul brillante.

"¡Con eso puede destruir toda la isla!"- dice Mavis temerosa pero Goku no se preocupaba en lo absoluto y finalmente el Rey Dragón lanza su poderoso ataque de rugido dirigiéndose hacia Goku, pero este solo prepara su mano izquierda e increíblemente para el dragón de un golpe de karate manda a volar el rugido hacia lo lejos del cielo explotando allí dejando en shock al dragón y Mavis.

"¡Esto no puede ser, miserable, te acabaré!" -grita Acnologia con una mezcla de furia y temor dirigiéndose a gran velocidad para darle un golpe de garra derecha a Goku, pero este para su terror lo detuvo con su mano izquierda.

"¡No, no puede ser!"- dice con temor Acnologia tratando de sacar de vuelta su brazo, pero no puede ganarle en fuerza a Goku quien prepara su puño derecho para darle un golpe.

"¡Te dije que no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo!"- dice Goku serio y dándole un golpe de puño al dragón.

"¡BUAGH!"- grita de dolor Acnologia escupiendo saliva y siendo mandado a volar fuera de la isla hasta caer al mar, al parecer Goku se deshizo temporalmente del Rey Dragon, aunque este claramente solo está noqueado en el fondo del mar por lo que siendo quien es no morirá en lo absoluto de ahogamiento.

"¡Es increíble, humilló fácilmente Acnologia, su poder es increíble!"- dice en su mente Mavis.

"¡Lo venciste!"- dice sorprendida Mavis.

"Sí, por ahora, sin embargo ese tipo sigue con vida, realmente es muy tenaz, pero no puedo lidiar con él ahora, ese otro sujeto que está con los demás, es realmente terrible el poder que siento de é me preocupa, debo volver con ellos"- dice seriamente Goku poniendo sus dedos índice y del medio en la frente para rastrear el Ki del individuo y tele transportarse.

"¡Te deseo suerte Goku, por favor has lo posible para protegerlos, y cuídate mucho, recuerda que tú eres igual de importante que el resto del gremio porque eres miembro de Fairy Tail, nunca lo olvides!- dice en voz alta preocupada pero con determinación Mavis con Goku asintiendo seriamente.

"¡No lo olvidaré y gracias por todo Maestra!"- dice Goku con determinación para posteriormente tele transportarse a donde estaban sus amigos.

Mientras en el lugar de la batalla de Ozotto vs Fairy Tail todos los miembros de este estaban tendidos en el suelo y mientras el monstruo demonio estaba parado imponente frente a una Wendy consciente levantando su pie derecho para aplastarla.

"Los iré matando uno a uno para entretenerme, y empezaré con esta inútil enana"- dice con una sonrisa de maldad disponiéndose a matar a Wendy que ya estaba en su modo normal, de la misma forma que mató a la pequeña Coco.

"¡No lo hagas!"- grita Natsu impotente sin poder levantarse.

"¡WENDY!"- grita con lágrimas Charles que está en su forma humana, pero también derrotada.

"¡Sálvame, Papá!- grita en su mente Wendy mientras llora ante su horrible destino que puede ser el mismo que Mest y cuando finalmente Ozotto deja caer su pie provoca un cráter en él haciendo llorar de impotencia a Charles.

Pero al despejarse el humo se puede ver que debajo del pie de Ozotto no había nada, ni rastros de Wendy o su sangre, como si de alguna forma se salió o fue sacada de allí, todos estaban sorprendidos por eso, pero más lo estarían al ver quien salvó a la pequeña cargándola al estilo princesa flotando arriba en el aire.

 **Soundtrack de Goku de DB Heroes** **watch?v=NveOf4r4r5s**

"¡Es Goku!- dicen con alegría al mismo tiempo varios de los que aún estaban conscientes ya que efectivamente era Goku transformado en Super Saiyayin quien salvó justo a tiempo a Wendy.

"Papá"- dice sonriendo casi que llorando Wendy, mientras Goku la baja delicadamente en el suelo para transferirle un poco de su energía que ayuda a que Wendy recupere la suya e incluso se cure parte de sus heridas.

"Perdón que te pida esto Wendy, pero por favor cura a los que puedas mientras yo me enfrento a ese sujeto"- dice seriamente Goku asintiendo con determinación Wendy, aunque preocupada de que su padre adoptivo deba luchar solo contra semejante monstruo.

"¡Ahora tenemos esperanzas"- dice Lucy feliz en su mente y todos comentaban cuan esperanzados estaban en la victoria de Goku mientras Wendy los iba curando.

"Perdón por tardar amigos, es que me retrasó un enorme y terco dragón que se puso en mi camino y tuve que darle un golpetazo para mandarlo a volar, según me dijo Mavis su nombre es Aracnologia, o algo así- dice Goku seriamente pero varios allí pondrían una cara cómica de shock.

"¡¿QUEEEE?! ¡¿VENCISTE DE UN GOLPETAZO A ACNOLOGIA, PRIMERO GRIMOIRE HEART Y AHORA ESTO?!"- preguntaba en shock Makarov.

"Sí, así es, no lo maté ya que mi golpe no fue tan fuerte al estar concentrado en lo wue ocurría en este lugar"- dice Goku y todos estaban muy sorprendidos, en especial Gildarts quien de primera mano experimentó su poder

"Goku, ese dragón fue quien me arrancó aquella vez el brazo"- dice Gildarts algo nervioso cómicamente.

"Ya veo, pues sí demostró tener bastante poder aunque nada comparado con el Super Saiyayin"- dice relajado Goku.

"Olvida eso, Goku ese sujeto es mucho peor que Acnologia y tú debes saberlo, mató sin piedad a magos del consejo, entre ellos a un miembro de Fairy Tail llamado Mest y lo hizo de forma muy horrible, ese ser es pura maldad y poder- dice Makarov de forma seria y dolido por la muerte de Mest.

"Ya veo, le haré pagar por eso, lo venceré"- dice Goku con enojo caminando seriamente hacia Ozotto.

"¡Por cierto, al igual que ustedes Mavis La Primera Maestra me aceptó y también estoy feliz que regresaras Laxus!"- dice Goku sin voltear generando alegrías en todos los magos y en Laxus una sensación de gratitud por ser aceptado por Goku.

"Gracias Goku y mucha suerte en tu pelea"- dice Laxus en sus pensamientos.

"Cuídate muchacho"- dice Makarov en su mente.

"Goku"- dicen al mismo tiempo en sus mentes todos los de su harem.

"Papa"- dice preocupada en su mente Wendy.

"Espero que no sea en esta lucha donde se cumpla esa horrible visión"- dice en su mente Charles muy preocupada.

Todos estaban expectantes ante esta gran batalla que se aproximaba y finalmente Goku llega cerca de Ozotto parándose frente a él mirándose ambos nuevos rivales de frente demostrándose la diferencia de altura que hay al superarlo bastante Ozotto quien es un grandulón.

"Jejeje, Al fin un oponente que valdrá la pena, después de todo es el pez gordo aquí"- dice Ozotto mirando a Goku con una sonrisa bestial.

"Te haré pagar por lo que hiciste, pero a la vez espero que me demuestres el gran poder que posees"- dice Goku con seriedad y un aire desafiante demostrando una emoción interna enorme por enfrentar hasta ahora a su rival más fuerte en este mundo.

Una gran batalla y épica está por estallar, Goku empezará la batalla ya transformado en Super Saiyayin lo cual indica que sabe que Ozotto es un rival a temer, ¿Quién ganará, será Goku o será Ozotto?

 **Fin de Soundtrack de Goku de DB Heroes** **watch?v=NveOf4r4r5s**

 **Fin del Capitulo.**


	58. Chapter 58 ARCO DE TENROU-PARTE FINAL

**Pequeño Especial Pre Capítulo que no tienen que ver con el canon de ningún fanfic:**

 **Participantes:**

 **-El Goku del Fanfic "Goku de Fairy Tail" creado en este canal por juanan231583.**

 **-El Goku del Fanfic "Dragón Bleach Z" creado por kaizer akuma 7.**

 **-El Goku pequeño del fanfic "Goku en la Tierra del Blade Dance" creado por KidGokuSupremo.**

* * *

 **/En un Restaurante del mundo** **Bleach /**

El Goku de Fairy Tail que viste su clásico dogi naranja y El Goku de Dragón Bleach Z que viste su uniforme de Shinigami estaban devorando enormes cantidades de platillos como para 30 personas cada uno finalmente terminando.

"¡Que delicia, comí mucho y estoy satisfecho, gracias por invitarme!" -dice alegre Goku de Fairy Tail.

"¡No es nada, descuida, pero realmente todo estuvo exquisito!" -dice alegre Goku de Dragón Bleach Z.

"Por cierto ¿Cómo te va en el mundo de los magos? -pegunta curioso Goku de Dragón Bleach Z.

"¡Pues muy bien, allí hay sujetos interesantes que no solo dependen del poder de pelea para darte algo de pelea, la magia sí que es extraña! -dice Goku de Fairy Tail emocionado.

"¡Eso se oye interesante, pues aquí pasa igual, hay sujetos con habilidades muy extrañas y también seres muy raros como unos sujetos llamados Hollows!" -dice Goku de Dragón Bleach Z.

"¡Eso también se oye interesante! ¿Pero porque usas ese raro vestido?"- pregunta Goku de Fairy Tail curioso molestando de forma cómica al Goku shinigami.

"¡No, no es un vestido, ni que fuera una señorita, es mi traje de Shinigami, olvidé como se llamaba, pero no es un vestido!" -dice el Goku Shinigami.

"¡Entonces perdona, Jijiji!" -ríe Goku de Fairy Tail cómicamente.

"¿Por cierto, tienes más que contar sobre tu vida en ese mundo?" -pregunta curioso Goku de Dragón Bleach Z, haciendo que Goku de Fairy Tail se rasque la cabeza.

"Pues he experimentado cosas como el que me agraden las chicas del mundo donde estoy y ellas demuestran en cierta forma eso que llaman amor hacia mí, Mirajane, Lucy, Juvia y Erza son quienes me han demostrado eso"-dice Goku con una sonrisa.

"Fiuuu, veo que la has pasado excelente" -dice Goku Shinigami sonriendo.

"¡También tengo una hija adoptiva y pues pasé ciertos hechos dolorosos! ¿Y tú, que puedes contar? -Pregunta curioso Goku de Fairy Tail.

"Pues yo…"- iba a decir su historia aquí Goku Shinigami cuando de repente se escucharon cientos de rugidos saliendo ambos fuera del restaurante después de que Goku Shinigami pagara la cuenta y en el aire se ven cientos de Hollows Menos Grandes.

"¡Cielos, vinieron cientos de ellos! Bueno, es hora de trabaj...! -iba a decir Goku de Dragón Bleach Z cuando de repente Goku de Fairy Tail se antepuso transformándose en Super Saiyayin.

"¡Descuida, en agradecimiento por la invitación yo te ayudaré! ¡KAAMEEEEE, HAAMEEEE, HAAAAAA!"-grita Goku de Fairy Tail lanzándole a los invasores un poderoso Kamehameha

"¡Espera!" -Grita Goku Shinigami, pero ya era muy tarde, todos los Holows fueron fulminados por el Kamehameha reforzado con el poder de Super Saiyayin no quedando rastro de ellos.

"¡Oh no!" -dice Goku Shinigami con sudor de nerviosismo en su frente y en eso un portal apareció para llevar de vuelta a Goku de Fairy Tail a Eartland.

"¡Bueno me tengo que ir por ahora, Gracias por la comida!" - grita alegre Goku de Fairy Tail despidiéndose y finalmente desapareciendo en el portal.

"¡Ya se fue, ni modo tendremos que continuar conversando en otro momento, pero eso no es lo preocupante, además de que el otro invitado ya se retrasó y aparentemente ya no vendrá, lo que ese Goku hizo me traerá reprimendas al correr el riesgo con eso del equilibrio! -dice nervioso Goku de Dragón Bleach Z y en eso se escucha una voz femenina hablándole.

"¡Goku, llaman del Gotei 13 a quejarse de que cientos de Menos Grandes fueron destruidos por tu ataque Kamehameha, dicen que tienes mucho que explicar!"- dice seriamente Rangiku Matsumoto poniendo más nervioso a Goku.

"¡Lo que temía, ni modo, vámonos!" -dice resignado Goku Shinigami acompañando a Rangiku a la Sociedad de Almas.

Poco después de eso un pequeño portal se abrió saliendo Goku Pequeño de la Tierra del Blade Dance de él con su uniforme de la Academia Espiritual Areishia trayendo su báculo sagrado en su espalda.

"¡Rayos, se me hizo muy tarde y los que iban a estar aquí según la fotografía ya se han ido!" - dice Goku Pequeño de la Tierra del Blade Dance decepcionado, pero en eso una pequeña Shinigami de pelo rosa hasta el cuello llegó al lugar y se sorprendió al verlo a la vez que se alegró.

"¡Guau, tu eres un Goku pequeño, tenemos el mismo tamaño! ¡¿Quieres venir jugar conmigo?!"- dice con estrella en los ojos y alegre la pequeña Yachiru tomándole de la mano izquierda Goku Blade Dance.

"¿Qué, jugar?"-se preguntaba confundido Goku Pequeño de Blade Dance pero antes de que Yachiru lo arrastrara apareció alguien que le sujetaba la mano derecha al pequeño y se trataba de una hermosa joven de estatura baja levemente más alta que este Goku vistiendo la versión femenina de su uniforme, y pues se trata del espíritu amigo de este Goku cuyo nombre es Terminus Est; su aparición sorprendió a Yachiru

"¡Vaya, que extraña niña!"- dijo alegre la pequeña Yachiru.

"¡Est, tú también has venido!"- dice sorprendido Goku Pequeño Blade Dance.

"¡No te llevaras a mi Goku!"-dice sin emoción pero con determinación la pequeña Est estirando a Goku pequeño por un lado.

"¡Vamos, préstamelo que quiero jugar con él! ¡¿O acaso es tu novio?!"- preguntaba con una sonrisa pícara y alegre Yachiru sorprendiendo a Est al mismo tiempo que se sonroja.

"¿Novio?"- preguntó sonrojada Est, pero Yachiru aprovechó este descuido.

"¡La más astuta se lo queda! ¡Jajajaja!"-grita alegre Yachiru llevándose en su espalda como a caballo al Goku Pequeño Blade Dance corriendo a gran velocidad molestando cómicamente a Est quien estaba que echaba humo de los celos.

"¡Shiiiiiii! ¡Me engañaste, no dejaré que te lleves a mi Goku!"-grita Est sin emoción al estilo kuudere aunque mostrando una cómica molestia persiguiendo a gran velocidad a Yachiru que se lleva a este Goku.

"¡¿Oigan que pasa y a qué hora voy a comer?!"- pregunta quejándose Goku Pequeño de la Tierra del Blade Dance mientras se ve involucrado en esta cómica persecución cuyo resultado quedará en un misterio, XD.

 **Fin del Especial Pre Capitulo.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 47: ARCO DE TENROU- PARTE FINAL**

 **/Isla Tenrou/**

Goku Súper Saiyayin y Ozotto flotaban a gran altura mientras se miraban desafiantemente y con rivalidad, se notaba mayor nerviosismo en Goku ya que sentía una gran concentración de maldad en su enemigo además de un abominable poder de Ki Maligno.

"Él también usa el Ki"- dice Goku en su mente.

"Espero que seas un buen entretenimiento, porque sería decepcionante si termino matándote fácilmente, y si eso pasa no me quedaría más remedio que volar en pedazos este planeta por no proporcionarme un rival digno"- dice Ozotto con una sonrisa maligna.

"¡Veamos de que eres capaz, pero no pienso perder así de fácil!"- dice Goku seriamente poniéndose en su pose de batalla al estilo tortuga, la tensión se sentía en el ambiente, todos los de Fairy Tail observaban en silencio con rostros serios e incluso la propia Mavis apareció en el lugar sin que nadie se diera cuenta mirando desde una distancia prudente.

 **Super Buu Theme:** **watch?v=jRVfgevF1k4**

En eso Goku se lanza a atacar a Ozotto dándole varios puñetazos y patadas a gran velocidad, pero este los bloqueaba sin demasiada dificultad con sus brazos sonriendo maliciosamente para luego detener la pierna derecha de este para luego hacerlo girar varias veces lanzándolo más hacia arriba para luego de la punta de su dedo índice derecho le lanzó varios rayos rojizos carmesí a Goku quien se cubría con ambos brazos recibiéndolos de lleno causando una explosión cayendo Goku adolorido hacia el suelo, pero consigue aterrizar de pie, en eso para su shock Ozotto aparece detrás de él dándole una patada giratoria derecha mandándolo a volar hacia unas roca y en eso el demonio estiró su cola como si fuera de goma para procurar impactar con la punta a Goku quien lo esquivó con dificultad, y así varias veces Ozotto trataba de atravesarle con la misma, pero Goku ágilmente con su velocidad lo esquivaba aunque por los pelos.

Luego Goku cansándose de esto se alejó levemente y empezó a usar Ráfagas Continuas de Ki de Vegeta lanzándole varias de ambas manos a Ozotto.

"¡Tatatatatatata!" -dice Goku lanzándole varias ráfagas amarillas a un Ozotto quien al igual que como hizo Goku anteriormente se cubrió con ambos brazos, con la diferencia de que a él no le dañaban de ninguna forma los ataques de Goku por lo que este último se dio cuenta de que era inútil así que no le quedó de otra que volar de vuelta para buscar golpearlo directamente, sin embargo recibe como respuesta un golpe con la cola de parte del demonio en el rostro para que posteriormente el mismo aparezca en frente suyo y le dé un tremendo codazo izquierdo en el abdomen al saiyayin.

"¡BUAGH!" -grita de dolor Goku escupiendo sangre para luego darle un tremendo derechazo en toda la cara al guerrero saiyayin mandándolo a volar esta vez al suelo mientras el mismo sonríe con maldad.

"Realmente tienes el mérito de no volar en pedazos con mis golpes, pero eso no es suficiente para ser un buen rival"- dice con una sonrisa maligna el monstruo burlándose de Goku quien se molesta y se prepara para realizar su legendaria técnica insignia al colocar sus manos en la posición adecuada.

"¡No me subestimes! ¡KAAAAAMEEEEE! -grita Goku empezando a formarse un circulo blanco azulado en medio de sus dos palmas.

"¡HAAAAAMEEEEE!"-grita Goku empezando a formarse una esfera dentro del circulo en sus manos.

"¡HAAAAAAAAAA!"-grita finalmente Goku lanzándole su técnica a un Ozotto quien con un rostro antepone sus manos para intentar e ataque lo cual al llegar a él dicho ataque está consiguiendo detener dicho ataque para sorpresa de Goku, pero la misma sería mayor cuando este con sus dos manos comprimió por completo el Kamehameha hasta hacerlo desaparecer dejando en shock a todos allí incluyendo al propio Goku.

"¡No puede ser!"-decía sorprendido y con sudor en la frente Goku

"¡Ni el Kamehameha de Goku le hizo nada a ese monstruo!"- dice con miedo y preocupada Lucy.

"¡Es increíble, Goku no puede ponerse a la par de ese demonio!"- dice preocupado Makarov.

Y todos hablan preocupados por Goku sintiéndose el ambiente muy tenso como si algo trágico estaría por ocurrir, en especial Charles y Mavis que miraban el combate.

"Jejejeje, que ataque tan débil acabas de hacer, pensé que sería más complicado lidiar con esa técnica"-dice con burla y una sonrisa de maldad Ozotto generando molestia en Goku.

"Pero es mi turno de tomar ofensiva, veamos si puedes pararme guerrero"-dice con una sonrisa bestial Ozotto dirigiéndose a atacar a Goku quien se pone en guardia, en eso el villano aparece al costado izquierdo del mismo dándole una patada de punta en el mentón mandándolo a volar hacia arriba desapareciendo este con su velocidad y apareciendo arriba de este dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el abdomen.

"¡AGH!"-grita de dolor Goku escupiendo sangre cayendo de nuevo hacia abajo, pero este pone sus dos dedos característicos para usar la tele transportación lo cual consigue salvándose de la caída y alejándose bastante en el aire, pero Ozotto sonríe de maldad también poniendo sus dedos de la misma forma e imitando esa técnica.

"¡Cielos, este tipo es problemático! ¡Es demasiado fuerte!"-dice Goku adolorido con molestia.

"Sí, lo sé, es por eso que deberías tomarte esta pelea más enserio mocoso"-dice Ozotto con una sonrisa macabra dejando a Goku con la boca abierta al no creer que apareciera a esa distancia tan lejana para que luego este le dé un golpe de cola en la espalda mandándolo a volar y cayendo fuertemente al suelo, todos no podían creer que Goku estaba siendo dominado de esa forma y en eso Ozotto aterrizó frente suyo cruzando de forma relajada los brazos.

"¡¿Cómo es posible que tú también puedas usar la tele transportación?!"-pregunta Goku adolorido tratando de levantarse teniendo varias heridas sangrantes en la cara y moretones.

"Jejeje Simple, la oscuridad que habitaba en tu corazón y que lo extrajiste fue lo que me despertó, absorbí tu oscuridad y con ello alguna que otra información sobre tus técnicas, Son Goku, tú no podrás vencerme"-dice con una sonrisa de maldad Ozotto a un Goku que finalmente logra levantarse aunque con dolor.

 **Fin de Super Buu Theme:** **watch?v=jRVfgevF1k4**

"¡Maldición, entonces esto es mi culpa!"-decía Goku en su mente.

"Papa"-decía preocupada Wendy.

"¡Goku, no te dejes vencer!"-grita Natsu animando a Goku.

"¡Tú puedes Goku!"-grita Erza también tratando de darles ánimos así como todos lo hacían demostrándole su apoyo a Goku, cosa que generaba molestia en Ozotto, pero decidió aguantarlo por ahora.

 **Goku Super Saiyayin Theme:** **watch?v=tU5EMlT3Uzw**

"¡Es cierto, no puedo pensar en eso ahora, debo darlo todo!"-dice Goku dando un suspiro empezando a concentrar su poder el cuál empieza a crecer enormemente haciendo temblar toda la isla sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a Ozotto.

"¡Vaya! Es como yo pensaba, ocultaba más poder, ahora que recuerdo según la información que conseguí, él podía usar una transformación más, pero no a voluntad, parece que lo ha conseguido ahora, este sujeto aumenta de nivel a medida que entrena y lucha de una forma sorprendente, Interesante-dice Ozotto con un rostro.

"¡Este muchacho no tiene límites, ahora entiendo porque Grimoire Heart no fue nada para él!"-dice Makarov sorprendido, todos los de gremio comentaban sorprendidos el creciente poder de Goku quien ahora piensa usar toda su fuerza.

En eso el pelo de Goku se empieza a hacer más erizado, rodeándose de destellos eléctricos y finalmente habiendo terminado, Goku se había transformado en Súper Saiyayin Fase 2 y miraba seriamente a su rival.

 **Fin de Goku Super Saiyayin Theme:** **watch?v=tU5EMlT3Uzw**

"¿Te hice esperar?"-pregunta Goku con una sonrisa desafiante.

"Para nada, espero que ahora sí seas un rival decente"-dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Ozotto.

Y así ambos se miraban seriamente con intención de continuar su pelea, lo cual finalmente hacen con Ozotto apareciendo a gran velocidad detrás de Goku tratando de darle un puñetazo derecho en la cabeza, pero Goku lo vió venir bloqueando el mismo con su propio antebrazo derecho sin siquiera mirar sorprendiendo a Ozotto

 **Evil Saiyan Theme:** **watch?v=XjXn1HsNHx8**

Y Luego Goku le dio un codazo tremendo en el mentón a Ozotto siendo la primera vez en el combate que consigue darle un golpe mandándolo a volar estrellándose contra el suelo creando un cráter.

"¡Este sujeto incrementó su poder de esta manera, eso no me lo esperaba!"-dice en su mente sorprendido limpiándose la herida en su boca para luego ponerse de pie Ozotto quien ahora pone un rostro serio.

Entonces Ozotto voló a toda velocidad a atacar a Goku, empezando así ambos una batalla de combinación de puñetazos, codazos, rodillazos y patadas a una súper velocidad produciéndose ondas de choques entre ellos, bloqueándose y esquivándose mutuamente hasta que Ozotto le da un potente rodillazo izquierdo a Goku Súper Saiyayin 2 sonriendo maliciosamente este, pero inmediatamente Goku le da un potente puñetazo derecho en el abdomen.

"¡BUAGH!"-Dice Ozotto con dolor escupiendo saliva para que luego reciba en toda la cara una patada izquierda con la plantilla del pie de Goku mandándolo a volar hasta estrellarse con varios árboles del bosque, ahora Goku está luchando con todo empieza a tomar ventaja ante tan terrible enemigo para esperanza de sus amigos de Fairy Tail.

 **Fin de Evil Saiyan Theme:** **watch?v=XjXn1HsNHx8**

"¡Papa está ganando!-dice alegre en su mente Wendy.

"¡Ahora sí Goku le pateará el trasero a ese monstruo!"-dice alegre Natsu, y así la mayoría estaba esperanzado ahora, pero sin embargo Makarov, Gildarts, Charles y Mavis no estaban del todo confiados aún ya que sentían que el monstruo aún no ha mostrado lo mejor de sí quien se levanta rodeado de su poderosa aura carmesí preparándose para ir con todo sin contenerse ahora.

"Jejeje ¡No cabe duda Son Goku, eres poderoso, así que ahora iré en serio sin contenerme!- dice Ozotto sonriendo bestialmente.

"Veamos eso, veamos tu máximo poder"-dice Goku seriamente de forma desafiante.

 **Imposible Battle:** **watch?v=hdub_jTL2cg**

"¡No olvides que tú mismo lo pediste!"-grita Ozotto cerrando ambos puños tensando sus músculos, y en eso su aura se convierte en una burbuja entera que lo rodea por completo, y de ella empieza a disparar multiples ráfagas de Ki a gran velocidad dirigiéndose a Goku quien dificultosamente esquivaba y despejaba como podía las ráfagas que venían hacia él, pero eran muchos hasta que finalmente varios terminan por impactarlo, esto Ozotto lo vio como una oportunidad y de repente convirtió toda la burbuja que lo rodeaba en una en medio de sus manos planeando lanzársela a Goku.

"¡Toma!"-grita con una sonrisa bestial Ozotto lanzándole la esfera concentrada de todo su poder a Goku que al despejarse el humo este ve venir el ataque por lo que antepone sus dos manos ahora tratando de detener el poderoso ataque que lo presionaba empujando hacia atrás.

"¡¿Cuánto tiempo podrás resistir?!"-pregunta con una sonrisa bestial de maldad mientras Goku apretaba los dientes e iba siendo arrastrado por la esfera poco a poco hasta que para gran sorpresa de Ozotto Goku le dá una patada a la esfera lanzándola al cielo y a la misma Goku le lanza una ráfaga de Ki de su mano derecha provocando que la misma explote enormemente casi manando a volar a todos los miembros de Fairy Tail con la enorme onda de choque y ventisca provocada por la explosión de la misma ante un Ozotto que estaba estupefacto.

"Este sujeto"-dice Ozotto sorprendido, pero en eso Goku aparece frente a él y le da una feroz patada izquierda con la punta del pie en el abdomen seguido de un potente puñetazo derecho en toda la cara mandándolo a volar contra el suelo provocando un gran cráter con su cuerpo, la mayor parte de los miembros de Fairy Tail estaban gustosos de lo que veían, pero la minoría mencionada anteriormente aún no se sentían tranquilos del todo.

"¡Bravo Goku, tú puedes ganar!"-dice alegre Mirajane.

"¡Juvia está feliz de ver pelear así a Goku-sama!"-dice alegre Juvia.

"¡Dalo todo Goku!"-dice Erza con determinación y una sonrisa.

 **Fin de Imposible Battle:** **watch?v=hdub_jTL2cg**

Y así varios alababan a Goku, sin embargo empezaban a darse cuenta de que Goku no sonreía ni se sentía victorioso en lo absoluto, al contrario, sudaba en la frente como si al igual que Makarov, Gildarts, Mavis y Charles, el mismo tuviera un mal presentimiento.

En eso Ozotto se puso de pie con intensos dolores en las zonas golpeadas, sin embargo el mismo mostraba una sonrisa calmada como si disfrutara de esto.

"¡Vaya Son Goku, realmente me has sorprendido, a pesar de que te ataqué con la técnica más poderosa de esta forma capaz de destruir incluso a un planeta fácilmente, tú pudiste detenerlo con tu poder, Felicidades!"-dice Ozotto con una sonrisa de maldad aplaudiendo irónicamente, pero una frase de las palabras que dijo fue lo que causó impacto en Goku.

"¡¿Está forma, a que te refieres con eso?!"-pregunta Goku algo nervioso y eso hizo que Ozotto sonriera con más gusto y malicia.

 **Cumber Ozaru Theme:** **watch?v=hQtxGoWmjvA**

"¡Olvide mencionarte que al igual que tú, yo puedo transformarme para luchar con todo mi poder! ¡Y así lo haré ahora! ¡REAAAAAAAARRRRGAAAAA!-grita y luego ruge como una bestia Ozotto helando la sangre no solo a Goku sino a todo quienes sentían como crecía abismalmente el poder de este monstruo infernal.

"¡Todos retrocedan, hagan algún campo de fuerza o algo para protegerse!"-grita Goku en alerta y Freed Justine asiente usando todo su poder mágico creando una barrera mágica siendo reforzada por los del trio del rayo para proteger a los miembros del mismo de que no los toque los restos del monstruoso aura de Ozotto quien continua rugiendo como una bestia empezando a crecer en tamaño e incluso le crecían otro par de brazos, definitivamente Ozotto estaba cambiando a una forma infernal y horrible versión más fuerte demostrando que tiene la habilidad de los Saiyayins y los demonios del frío para cambiar de forma para luchar con su máximo potencial, este además empieza a crecer en altura, mas definido, creciéndole un gran ojo en el pecho y al terminar su horripilante transformación causa una gran explosión cubriéndose todos sintiendo un gran peligro de muerte que posiblemente ninguno de este mundo podría.

 **Fin de Cumber Ozaru Theme:** **watch?v=hQtxGoWmjvA**

 **Dragon Ball Z Demon Mist Ost:** **watch?v=7z6ycX59ge0**

Y al despejarse el humo se ve a Ozotto rodeada de un aura carmesí oscura terrorífica, bastante ancho, con 4 brazos, 4 ojos contando el que ya tenía en la frente y el que ahora adquirió en el pecho, sus piernas solo aumentaron en musculatura levemente aunque el resto de su cuerpo seguía igual, su transformación es como una mezcla de la forma descontrolada que Cell tuvo antes de ser golpeado por Gohan y escupir a 18, así como la forma que tuvo al autodestruirse luciendo tan horrible que a algunos del gremio, principalmente a las chicas les causaba nauseas.

"¡Es horrible!"-dice Lucy asustada.

"¡Es una bestia sacada del mismo infierno, ni Zeref podría crear algo tan horrible y terrorífico!"-dice en su mente asustada Mavis.

"¡Mi papá tiene que enfrentar a esa c osa!"-dice asustada tapándose la boca.

"El peligro de muerte se siente en el ambiente, tengo el presentimiento que esta reunión con mi hija será muy corta"-dice con temor Gildarts, algo muy raro en él, pero claramente comprende que esta bestia está muy por encima de 8 o más Acnologías juntos sintiéndose helado e impotente.

El propio Goku sentía bastante nerviosismo ya que ni en Cell sintió un poder y aura maligna así de grande poniéndose en guardia en su pose al estilo tortuga.

"Jejeje ¡¿Qué te parece mi máxima forma Son Goku?! ¡Es la forma por la que me conocen como Majin Ozotto El Super Monstruo Asesino de Civilizaciones! –dice Ozotto confiado ahora que muestra su verdadero poder.

"¡Eres poderoso, pero ya he visto a sujetos transformarse, crecer en tamaño y no solo no poder controlar su gran Ki, sino tampoco su velocidad!-dice Goku con una sonrisa desafiante, pero esto solo causa una risa en Ozotto.

"¡Ajajajajaja ¿Crees que voy a ser lento y que no puedo controlar este poder solo porque me veo grande y pesado?! ¡Está bien, entonces probemos tu punto, veamos quien golpea primero al otro y te haré una apuesta, si me golpeas primero prometo irme de este planeta y de esta galaxia sin causar más estragos, pero si pierdes algo horrible pasará! ¡¿Es una apuesta?!"-dice Ozotto confiado con una sonrisa maligna.

"¡Está bien, será mejor que cumplas tu promesa!"-dice Goku con un rostro serio asintiendo calmadamente el Supe Monstruo.

"No me gustaría ganar de esta forma ya quisiera culminar esta batalla completamente, pero no quiero arriesgar la vida de mis amigos, así que será mejor lograr que se vaya y enfrentarlo la próxima vez ya que tengo un muy mal presentimiento con él"-dice Goku seriamente en su mente con sudor en su frente, y así mientras todos los demás miran nerviosos con temor la pelea, ambos super guerreros se preparan para continuar su batalla, y finalmente ambos con su súper velocidad desaparecen y reaparecen con Goku recibiendo un devastador golpe en la cabeza con la mano derecha en forma de garra de la parte de arriba de Ozotto causando extrañamente una explosión mandándolo a volar hasta estrellarse contra una gran roca haciéndola añicos.

"¡Logró golpear al joven Goku antes, significa que perdió la apuesta contra el monstruo!"-dice con temor Emilia.

"¡Que miedo, ni con 100 de mis explosiones juntas podría derribar a Goku de esa forma!"-dice temerosa Megumi.

"Goku perdió la apuesta, eso significa que algo horrible pasará, Abuelo"-dice Laxus con rostro serio y temeroso también presintiendo algo muy malo que sucederá con el gremio mirando a su abuelo quien también lo mira serio, al parecer Makarov entiende perfectamente lo que siente Laxus al ser de hecho quien lo crió.

Algunas de las chicas como Cana, Levi, Evergreen y Lisana empezaban a llorar del temor que sentían

En eso Goku se levantaba respirando agitadamente mientras tenía una herida sangrante en la cabeza, Ozotto sonreía maliciosamente y gustoso.

"¡Bravo, tu velocidad de reacción fue rápida, cuando esquivé tu golpe e iba a darte el mío, frenaste el efecto devastador de este usando un rápido Kamehameha que te sirvió como barrera! ¡Son Goku eres sorprendentemente, solo por eso a pesar de que tu punto sobre mi velocidad fue erróneo y perdiste la apuesta, no haré eso horrible que prometí hasta que empiece a aburrirme, así que aún puedes hacer algo!"-dice con burla y una sonrisa de maldad Ozotto molestando a Goku.

"¡Él pudo ver a través de mis movimientos, y pudo golpearme primero sin mucha dificultad, no puedo rendirme!"-dice Goku poniéndose de vuelta en su conocida pose de pelea.

 **Fin De Dragón Ball Z Demon Mist Ost:** **watch?v=7z6ycX59ge0**

Y en eso ambos desaparecen moviéndose a una velocidad que ninguno de los espectadores pueden ver produciéndose varias ondas de choques por sus golpes hasta que finalmente aparecen y de vuelta Goku es derribado cayendo al suelo siendo arrastrado por la potencia del golpe recibido levandandose adolorido mientras Ozotto lo mira con burla.

 **Cell Fight Theme:** **watch?v=cofigleOgps**

"¡Desgraciado toma!"-grita Goku con enojo juntando sus manos hacia el frente empezando a lanzarle varias ráfagas de Ki doradas a Ozotto quien se cubre con sus brazos recibiendo de lleno todos estos disparos causando una gran explosión y al despejarse el humo se ve a un Ozotto intacto cubierto con sus cuatro brazos en forma de X dejando atónito a un Goku quien usa la tele transportación apareciendo atrás de Ozotto e intentando darle una patada derecha, pero Ozotto lo atrapa con su brazo izquierdo de abajo, y luego le atrapa con el brazo izquierdo de arriba la mano izquierda, y de la misma forma con la pìerna y brazo del lado derecho del saiyayin para posteriormente Ozotto levantarlo cuanto puede y luego hacerlo chocar contra su par de cuernos atravesándole el abdomen de la misma forma que Freezer Segunda Forma se lo hizo a su amigo Krilin.

"¡BUARGH!"-grita Goku escupiendo bastante sangre de la boca Goku dejando con un horror en el rostro a sus amigos, especialmente a su harem y a su hija adoptiva.

"¡GOKU!"-dicen al mismo tiempo las chicas del harem de Goku preocupadas por él, pero el castigo no terminaría, Ozotto luego lo sacó de sus cuernos sujetándolo con sus cuatro brazos volando a toda velocidad hacia el suelo azotándolo brutalmente contra el mismo produciendo un gran cráter, definitivamente el demonio conocido como El Super Monstruo empezaba a tener gran ventaja en la pelea.

"¡Jajajaja, Vamos levántate Son Goku, demuestra tu espíritu combativo de esa raza llamada Saiyayins, da todo de ti, usa todo tu poder para destruirte tanto física como mentalmente delante de todos aquí!"-dice con una sonrisa bestial Ozotto.

En eso Goku con serias heridas en el abdomen y la espalda, además de sangrar también en la cabeza se ponía de pie con determinación y negándose a ceder, ya que sabe que perder contra este monstruo significa el final de todo Earthland, el mismo se encontraba bastante adolorido y respidando agitadamente.

"¡Maldita sea, me supera en fuerza y velocidad, solo me queda apostar a que su resistencia no sea la suficiente para que pueda al menos lastimarlo de gravedad con esta técnica!"-dice Goku preparando de nuevo su técnica insignia.

"¡KAAAAAMEEEEE! -grita Goku empezando a formarse un circulo blanco azulado en medio de sus dos palmas.

"¡HAAAAAMEEEEE!"-grita Goku empezando a formarse una esfera dentro del circulo en sus manos preparándose Ozotto para detenerla.

"Eso no funcionará, detendré tu ataque"-dice Ozotto con una sonrisa confiada, pero en eso Goku desaparece con su tele transportación sorprendiendo a Ozotto.

"¡¿Qué?!"-dijo sorprendido y más aún al ver que Goku apareció justo debajo y cerca de él.

"¡HAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita con todas sus fuerzas Goku lanzándole el mismo tipo de ataque con el que en el pasado casi vence a Cell perfecto, El Kamehameha Instantáneo impactando a quema ropa a Ozotto.

"¡Oh no!"-dice nervioso Ozotto entendiendo que esta vez se confió demasiado recibiendo de lleno el impacto del Kamehameha causando una gran explosión en el lugar, el más grande hasta ahora con todos allí cubriéndose, e incluso mandados a volar, Goku usó la máxima técnica que podía en esta transformación y sabe que si fracasa podría ser el final de todo.

 **Fin de Cell Fight Theme:** **watch?v=cofigleOgps**

"¡Uffuuu Uffuuu!"-dice Goku bastante agotado y respirando agitadamente.

"¡Lo logró, Goku lo logró, estamos a salvo de ese monstruo!"-dice alegre Cana.

"¡Sí, hay que celebrarlo, esa sí que fue una buena explosión!"-dice Megumi feliz.

"¡Mi la papá lo logró!"-dijo feliz Wendy.

"¡Goku esta vez sí que lo logró!"-dice feliz Lucy, y así la mayoría estaba alegre pero de repente alguien les cortó la alegría.

 **DBS Terror Theme:** **watch?v=Qhr22HxsJR8**

"¡No, Goku no ha logrado vencer a ese monstruo, miren bien!"-dice serio y con miedo Makarov helando la sangre de todos, el propio Goku apretaba los dientes impotente ya que al despejarse el humo se ve a Ozotto con ciertas partes de la armadura que porta estando rotas, algunas leves heridas en sus brazos, pero fuera de eso Ozotto no tenía ninguna herida seria en lo absoluto a pesar de que Goku usó todo su poder de Super Saiyayin Fase 2 para atacarlo a quema ropa, el propio Goku estaba con la boca abierta con nerviosismo.

"¡No puede ser, mi ataque más fuerte no le hizo nada, ni el propio Cell en su máximo poder podría resistir tal ataque, definitivamente este tipo lo ha superado!"-dice con temor Goku poniéndose en guardia.

"Esa sin duda fue una buena técnica, además usaste tu genio de batalla para evitar que yo lo detenga, sin embargo no funcionó, pero estoy seguro de que puedes hacer algo más, lo puedo sentir-dice Ozotto preparándose para atacar a Goku.

 **Fin de DBS Terror Theme:** **watch?v=Qhr22HxsJR8**

 **Universe Fate Ost:** **watch?v=3VZgKIWAgDM**

Ozotto finalmente se lanza a atacar a Goku quien lo espera en guardia, pero no puede bloquear sus golpes rápidos con sus cuatros brazos que además le causaban heridas extras por lo largo de sus uñas, Goku estaba recibiendo golpes en todo el cuerpo y ni cubrirse le servía ante la gran fuerza de cada golpe, el intentó responder con un puñetazo derecho, pero Ozotto lo esquivó dándole un doble golpe derecho a Goku en el abdomen y un doble izquierdo en la cara y cabeza mandando a volar al guerrero al suelo y luego aterrizando encima anteponiendo su pie derecho en el pecho aterrizando con un pisotón en el pecho del guerrero de pelo picudo.

"¡AAAAAAAH!-grita con sufrimiento Goku para que luego con el mismo pie reciba varios pisotones en sus heridas.

"¡No Goku!"-grita con lágrimas Mirajane ante la tortura que recibía su amado.

"¡Desgraciado!"-grita Erza impotente y con lágrimas.

"¡Maldito Monstruo!"-grita con ira Natsu, y así varios gritaban preocupados a la vez que impotentes por lo que le ocurría al guerrero insignia del gremio, pero Ozotto empezaba no solo a aburrirse de torturar a Gokum sino de los amigos del mismos por lo que tomó una decisión quitando su gran pie de encima de Goku aliviando algo a este, pero a la vez sintiéndose extrañado.

"Son Goku, tú no te has dado cuenta pero aún posees más poder del que me has mostrado, pero veo que no lo podrás mostrar por ti mismo"-dice calmadamente y con una sonrisa de maldad Ozotto confundiendo a Goku.

"¿A qué te refieres?-dice Goku no comprendiendo a dónde quiere llegar Ozotto.

"Un Saiyayin puede transformarse en Súper Saiyayin cuando tiene al máximo sus emociones, principalmente cuando tiene que ver con sentimientos como la ira o una gran furia, eso también debe incluirse en poder sacar el máximo potencial de la transformación de los mismos, en este caso, tú, lo cual nos lleva a tener que cumplir mi promesa de que suceda algo horrible, que al mismo tiempo ayudará a que despiertes todo tu poder oculto que has desarrollado con tus entrenamientos sin que te des cuenta"-dice Ozotto con una sonrisa maligna y esto genera preocupación en Goku.

"¡¿Y qué es lo horrible que planeas?!- pregunta en alerta Goku a lo que Ozotto muestra una sonrisa bestial.

"¡Hacer polvo a algunos de tus amigos!"-dice Ozotto en voz alta con una sonrisa bestial observando ahora a los miembros de Fairy Tail y helándoles la sangre a todos.

"¡No dejaré que hagas eso!"-grita Goku desesperado levantándose como puede y volando hacia Ozotto intentando darle una patada voladora derecha, pero Ozotto lo bloque para darle un doble codazo derecho en el abdomen y en el mentón respectivamente haciéndole escupir sangre derribando brutalmente a Goku, para luego darle un brutal rodillazo en la espalda.

"¡NAAAAAAAAAH!-grita de dolor Goku ahora no pudiendo levantarse quedando boca para abajo.

"¡Tonto, con este poder ya no puedes hacer nada, pero está bien, no iré hacia ellos, lo haré todo desde aquí parado a tu lado!"-dice Ozotto sonriendo bestialmente y apuntando los dedos índice de sus cuatro manos.

"¡HUYAN!"-grita Goku desesperado, pero ya era muy tarde ya que los rayos múltiples carmesí eran muy rápidos imposibles de esquivar o protegerse de ellos, y los mismos ya salían disparados hacia sus miembros los cuales dejarían una marca imborrable en las memorias de todos quienes estaban preparados para lo peor.

En eso uno de los rayos se dirigieron hacia Cana, pero Gildarts se interpuso preparando lo que le quedaba de energía para contrarestrar el rayo poniendo las dos manos intentando usar su magia Crash, pero desgraciadamente el veloz no solo atravesó su magia, sino también impactó a Gildarts, y parte de esa energía también a Cana.

"¡Rayos, Cana Hija!"-dice Gildarts maldiciendo su suerte y también la de su pobre hija.

"¡KYAAAAAAH!"-grita de dolor en todo el cuerpo Cana al ser envuelta en esa energía destructiva.

"¡Cana, Maldición, perdóname por ni siquiera poder salvarte en el final ahora que nos reunimos!"-dice Gildarts lamentándose que su hija tenga que acompañarla en el otro mundo.

"¡No importa padre, lo importante es que al menos pudimos reunirnos, aunque por poco tiempo, te quiero padre!"-dice Cana con una sonrisa triste además de lagrimas.

"¡Y yo a ti hija!"-dice Gildarts también sonriendo triste con lágrimas para que finalmente ambos se reduzcan a nada más que polvo muriendo ante la mirada de todos.

"¡GILDARTS!-grita Natsu impotente.

"¡CANA!"-grita con lágrimas Lucy al ver la muerte de una de sus mejores amigas.

Y en eso un rayo iba a impactó directamente a Bickslow junto a sus muñecos.

"¡Lo siento amigos del amigos, Freed, Evergree, Laxus, todos en el gremio!"-dice con lágrimas Bickslow destruyéndose primero su máscara revelando su rostro con lágrimas, y luego desintegrándose todo su cuerpo muriendo completamente.

"¡BICKSLOW!"-gritan sus amigos del escuadrón del rayo, Evergreen, Laxus y Freed, impotentes ante su perdida.

Y otro rayo de Ozotto va dirigido a su siguiente víctima, Levi, pero Gajeel valientemente se pone en frente en su modo escama de hierro usando su Rugido de Dragón del Hierro, pero no puede hacer nada ante el rayo que lo impacta, sin embargo de manera sorpresiva Wendy se lanza hacia donde estaba Gajeel tratando de sacarlo de allí, pero solo logra prácticamente suicidarse al recibir también el efecto destructivo del rayo de Ki maligno.

"¡¿PERO QUE HACES TONTA?! ¡YO LO HICE PARA SALVARTE!"-dice Gajeel estupefacto y a la vez impotente al haber fallado su propósito de salvar a Levi.

"¡Lo sé, pero tenía que intentar salvarte por inútil que fuera aún si expongo mi vida con ello, porque yo te amo!"-dice Levi con lágrimas de tristesa y sonrojo.

"Ya veo, lo mismo de mi parte para ti supongo-dice resignado Gajeel y sonriendo.

"Gajeel"-dice Levi intentando besarlo.

"Pequeña Levi"-dice Gajeel también tratando de besarla, lo cual finalmente ocurre dándose ambos su primer y último beso para convertirse en nada más que polvo esparcido por el viento siendo este el trágico final de ambos.

"¡LEVI!"-grita con lágrimas Lucy.

"¡GAJEEL!"-grita con lágrimas Pantherlily, pero inmediatamente después de esto el mismo también recibe un rayo que lo destruye de la misma forma que a su amigo dragón slayer.

"¡PANTHERLILY!"-gritan al mismo tiempo con lágrimas Charles y Happy ante la caída del exceed guerrero.

"¡HIJOS!"-grita llorando e impotencia Makarov, pero no se dio cuenta que el último rayo carmesí oscuro se dirigía hacia él por el costado izquierdo, pero Laxus en su modo Dragón Force del Rayo usó su rugido del Dragón del Rayo para detener el mismo, al mismo tiempo que dio una patada trasera izquierda a su abuelo para apartarlo de la muerte.

"¡No Laxus, tú no!"-grita Makarov lagrimeando de tristeza y de desesperación a estar a punto de perder al ser más querido que le queda con vida, su propio nieto.

"¡No Laxus, voy a salvarte con mi barrera!"-grita llorando también de tristeza y desesperación Freed al estar a punto de perder a su máximo ídolo a quien vio como una figura de hermano mayor.

"¡No, Freed, Abuelo, no tiene caso!"-grita Laxus mientras es envuelto en el poder de ese rayo mortal a punto de correr el mismo destino que sus amigos.

"¡¿Pero porque, porque morir por este moribundo viejo, tú que tienes toda una vida por delante?!"-grita Makarov con lágrimas e impotente.

"¡Porque después de esta tragedia, ellos aún necesitan a su veterano líder para apoyarlos, yo no podría, sé que no podría, Goku no podría solo y Gildarts ya no está, en lo que te quede de tu anciana vida, cuida de ellos y elige a alguien más apto que este cabeza dura que soy yo para encargarse; y tú Freed, no caigas en la desesperación, eres un mago fuerte, competente con un gran futuro, olvídate de estar a mi sombra, haz tu propio camino querido amigo!"-dice Laxus con lágrimas de tristeza en los ojos.

"¡Haré el intento, el intento mi líder, mi amigo, mi hermano!"-dice Freed deshecho y llorando de impotencia en los ojos.

"¡Haré tu voluntad mi amado nieto!"-grita impotente y triste al mismo tiempo que llora Makarov.

"¡Eso era todo lo que tenía que decir, disculpen por las molestias ocasionadas, y adiós a todos, los quiero Fairy Tail!"-dice por último Laxus triste y llorando finalmente siendo desintegrado por el efecto del rayo siendo este su final.

"¡LAXUS, NOOOOOO!"-gritan al mismo tiempo con lágrimas y destruidos emocionalmente Makarov y Freed, mientras Evergreer junto al resto también estaban en un shock emocional no pudiendo creer estas tragedias ocurridas tan rápidamente

 **Fin de Universe Fate Ost:** **watch?v=3VZgKIWAgDM**

 **Dragon Ball Super Memory Of Time:** **watch?v=fvthSR1Rosg &t=3s**

Los de Fairy Tail estaban deshechos, sin palabras ante este lamentable y trágico hecho.

Mavis como primera maestra también se lamentaba bastante este hecho y que al ser alguien tan poderoso este demonio, ella no pudo protegerlos de la muerte con su magia, estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, de repente todos miraban con odio, a excepción de Maskarov y Freed quienes estaban en un shock del que no podían reponerse.

"¡MALDITO MONSTRUO!"-grita con furia Natsu planeando junto con Erza y los demás sobrevivientes atacar a Ozotto quien sonreía gustoso.

"¡BASTA, NO LO HAGAN!"-grita con furia Goku de forma imponente y todos se detienen completamente mientras Ozotto puso un rostro serio ya que de repente sintió un incremento de poder de parte del saiyayin.

 **Fin de Dragon Ball Super Memory Of Time:** **watch?v=fvthSR1Rosg &t=3s**

 **Goku Super Saiyayin Theme:** **watch?v=MeFoasNr3d4 &t=12s**

Goku se levantaba con una gran ira olvidándose por completo del dolor de sus heridas, era la primera vez que se le veía con esa ira desde que se liberó de la oscuridad, pero a pesar de eso Ozotto había rebasado el limite al hacer tal cruel acto.

"¡¿Qué pasa, porque me miras con esos ojos de furia?! ¡¿Acaso quieres volver a contaminarte de oscuridad?! ¡Recuerda que gracias a tu oscuridad yo pude salir del sello donde estaba atrapado, y gracias a que yo salí tus inútiles amigos están muertos, es cierto, según la información de tu lado oscuro te volviste así para evitar tragedias, ser un chico bueno te ocasionaba problema ¿no fue peor ser un chico rudo? ¡Pues yo lo gozo tonto porque gracias a eso estoy aquí divirtiéndome masacrando a tus amigos! ¡¿Y ya vas a despertar tu poder o continuaré con el resto y hundirte aún más en la desesperación?! ¡Jajajajajaja!-ríe burlescamente Ozotto

"¡Es cierto, ya no soy el oscuro de antes, y sí, por culpa mía apareciste tú, esto es lo peor que me ha tocado experimentar, por eso, no voy a hacerte sufrir, ni voy a dejar tu cuerpo de forma horrible! ¡SIMPLEMENTE POR EL BIEN DE MI GREMIO Y DE ESTE PLANETA TE EXTERMINARÉ Y TAL COMO SE LO HICISTE A MIS AMIGOS YO TE HARÉ DESAPARECER! –grita Goku con determinación decidido a destruir a Ozotto al no dejarle opción.

"¡DAAAAAAAAAAH!"-grita Goku con todas sus fuerzas rodeándose de más corrientes eléctricas azules, aumentando algo su masa muscular y creciendo bastante en poder superando el que tuviera su hijo en su batalla final contra Cell, finalmente terminando su transformación adquiriendo el estado de Super Saiyayin Fase 2 Máximo Poder.

 **Fin de Goku Super Saiyayin Theme:** **watch?v=MeFoasNr3d4 &t=12s**

Goku no lucía muy diferente salvo a las características mencionadas, pero lo que más cambió, o más bien creció es su poder logrando llegar al límite máximo de esta fase del Super Saiyayin obteniendo finalmente todo el poder oculto que mencionaba Ozotto.

"Lo has logrado Son Goku, haz obtenido tu máximo poder, sin embargo esto no te garantiza que podrás conmigo"-dice con una sonrisa de malicia Ozotto.

"¡Todos en Fairy Tail escuchen, las pérdidas que sufrimos nos duele mucho, a mí por sobre todo por haberles fallado, pero lo intentaré compensar derrotando a Ozotto, así que manténganse a toda costa a salvo, eso es lo que nuestros amigos hubieran querido, háganlo por ellos! ¡Y confíen en que ganaré!-dice Goku con seriedad y determinación lo cual ayuda a salir del shock emocional a quienes estaban en ese estado para finalmente todos asentir al guerrero.

"¡Confiamos en ti, Goku!"-dicen todos los sobrevivientes al mismo tiempo aunque aún muy dolidos por lo sucedido asintiendo Goku y poniéndose en su pose al estilo tortuga de pelea preparándose para la etapa final de esta batalla donde ambos guerreros lucharán con todo lo que tienen.

 **Freezer Saga Battle Theme:** **watch?v=LO_cUPjgVUI**

Y finalmente se lanzan volando al ataque con Ozotto intentando una patada derecha en la cara a Goku, pero este resulta ser una imagen residual apareciendo debajo de Ozotto intentando darle un derechazo en el abdomen a este, pero el monstruo se protege poniendo sus brazos derechos e izquierdos de abajo en forma de X sonriendo maliciosamente, pero de repente esa sonrisa se convierte en un rostro de sorpresa al sentir como la fuerza del golpe lo mandaba a volar hasta estrellarse contra el suelo fuertemente destrozando el mismo con su cuerpo.

"Este tipo incrementó enormemente su fuerza bruta"-dice en su mente sorprendido Ozotto levantándose molesto y dirigiéndose a atacar a Goku iniciando una batalla a máxima velocidad de todo tipo de golpes entre ambos súper peleadores creando varias ondas de choques , los espectadores no podían seguir sus movimientos, simplemente deseaban con toda el alma que Goku se llevara la victoria, en eso Goku con su mano izquierda de tuvo ambas manos de la parte de debajo de Ozotto para shock de este y luego le propina un rodillazo derecho al mentó de este.

"¡Ugh!"-dice con dolor Ozotto y luego Goku empieza a darle una lluvia de puñetazos y patadas a este quien intentaba cubrirse con sus brazos, pero los mismos eran tan veloces que le estaba costando demasiado.

"¡Tatatatatatatatatatata!"-grita Goku mientras continuaba su lluvia de golpes, hasta que finalmente le asesta un puñetazo izquierdo en toda la cara lo cual desorienta a Ozotto, aprovechando eso Goku le da una patada con la plantilla derecha en el pie haciéndolo escupir saliva y luego le agarra de los cuernos volando hacia el suelo para estrellarlo contra el mismo brutalmente contra el mismo, siendo la segunda vez seguida que lo derriba.

"¡Maldito!"-dice Ozotto con enojo levantándose con molestia teniendo heridas en el costado de la cara limpiándosela.

En eso preparaba la misma técnica con la que mató a sus amigos lanzando varios rayos de su 4 dedos índices, sin embargo al llegar a él, Goku los recibe directamente cubriéndose en forma de X, pero envés de ser destruido por ellos él los resiste.

"¡Daaaaah!"-grita Goku liberándose por completo del efecto, pero resultó ser solo una distracción, ya que Ozotto apareció al costado izquierdo de este.

"¡Te tengo basura!"-grita Ozotto con una sonrisa bestial empezando a darle una lluvia de golpes con sus 4 manos en forma de garra a un Goku que fue tomado desprevenido, y luego le da un golpe de cola en el rostro mandándolo a volar hacia arriba.

"¡Toma esto!"-grita con furia bestial Ozotto lanzando de sus cuatro manos varias ráfagas de ki carmesís oscuros, pero Goku hace un giro rápido y responde de la misma lanzando varias ráfagas doradas de Ki, y estas al chocar crea varias explosiones que levantan una gran humareda, en eso al despejarse el humo ambos oponentes se dirigen a gran velocidad al otro impactándose mutuamente un puñetazo derecho en la cara, aunque en el caso de Ozotto, impactó con los dos que posee de ese lado, uno al mentón, y otro al costado derecho de la cara del saiyayin, mientras este impactó la frente del demonio, y así ambos seguían impactándose con una lluvia de golpes, aunque sin protegerse demasiado ya que ambos preferían la ofensiva completa creándose en muy poco tiempo varias heridas.

Luego Ozotto aparece frente a Goku apuntando con sus dos manos de abajo al abdomen de este lanzándole una esfera explosiva de Ki del color característico mencionado.

"¡BUAGH!"-grita de dolor Goku escupiendo sangre y siendo mandando a volar, y mientras caía Ozotto le lanzaba una lluvia de los mismos rayos con los que mató a los miembros de Fairy Tail aprovechando que no podía protegerse para impactarlo directamente lo cual consigue causando una gran explosión y a la vez preocupación en los compañeros del saiyayin.

"¡Goku!"-decía su harem con preocupación, pero al despejarse el humo se pudo ver a un Goku adolorido en el suelo, esto lo aprovechó Ozotto para aterrizar con un doble pisotón en las costillas heridas del mismo haciéndolo escupir más sangre.

"¡AGH!"-grita de dolor Goku y en eso Ozotto lo agarra de los hombros con ambas manos de arriba y con los de abajo empieza a darle varios rápidos puñetazos en el abdomen.

"¡UAAAAH!"-grita de dolor Goku al recibir los puñetazos.

"¡Jajajaja, vas a morir Son Goku!"-grita con una sonrisa bestial Ozotto, pero en eso Goku reacciona juntando sus piesy dándole una doble patada en el mentón al demonio logrando liberarse para posteriormente darle un fuerte puñetazo derecho al Super Monstruo en el mentón.

"¡Seaaaaah!"-grita Goku al golpearlo.

"¡KUGH!"-grita de dolor Ozotto al recibir el puñetazo siendo mandado a volar hacia el cielo.

"¡Tatatatatatatata!"-grita Goku lanzándole varias ráfagas de Ki impactando al monstruo quien se cubre con los 4 bazos tratando de resistir pero también produce una gran explosión cayendo al suelo, pero este logra aterrizar de pie, aunque agachado del dolor respirando agitadamente, la pelea era la más difícil que ha tenido en su vida este demonio.

Goku aterrizó también de pie mostrándose también agotado, y lo que sucede es que a ambos empieza a agotarlos pelear de forma tan intensa en esta forma, Ozotto en su máxima transformación de Super Monstruo y Goku en su fase de Super Saiayin 2 Máximo Poder

"¡Maldición, no lo admití cuando lo dijo pero si bien esta forma no limita mi velocidad, si supone un desgaste si lo uso para pelear de una forma muy intensa, pero a él también seguramente le pasa lo mismo!"-dice Ozotto molesto en su mente ya que normalmente en todas sus batallas este sentía que las ganaría de cualquier forma, pero ahora era distinto ya que su oponente está a la par con él.

"¡Es fuerte, a pesar de que obtuve este poder, no es seguro que ganel, pero daré todo de mí hasta el final, a pesar de todo lo que ha ocurrido, mi sangre saiyayin no puede evitar arder en emoción por esta pelea!"-dice Goku con un rostro serio en su mente.

"Goku puede ganar ahora, es el único momento en que tiene oportunidad"-dice Makarov serio.

"Si, viejo, sé que él puede"-dice serio Natsu mientras el resto solo permanecía en silencio observando tal intensa batalla, mientras en el fondo del mar Acnologia seguía inconsciente, aunque su dedo índice derecho se empezaba a mover ligeramente.

De vuelta a la batalla Goku y Ozotto una vez más se lanzan al ataque dándose varios golpes, Ozotto impacta a Goku en la cara con los puños de arriba, golpeando así al mismo tiempo ambos costados de la cara del saiyayin, pero este responde con un rodillazo en el mentón del monstruo para luego sujetar ambas manos de abajo del mismo y atraerlo hacia él para darle un cabezazo de vuelta al mentón, Ozotto respondo dándole un doble desgarre con las afiladas uñas de las manos de arriba en el pecho al mismo haciéndolo escupir sangre, pero este respondo con un codazo izquierdo en la nariz del mismo, en eso Ozotto dispara un rayo de su tercer ojo de la frente impactando en la frente de Goku dejándolo desorientado para que luego junte sus cuatro manos formando un solo puño dándole un golpetazo en la cabeza derribando al guerrero de la escuela tortuga mandándolo a estrellarse contra el suelo.

 **Fin de Freezer Saga Battle Theme:** **watch?v=LO_cUPjgVUI**

Goku está en el suelo donde con su cuerpo formó un gran cráter, a la vez que respiraba agitadamente al igual que Ozotto, esta batalla había sido bastante intensa, pero su final estaba por llegar

"¡Uffuu, Uffuu, maldito, realmente resultaste ser problemático, pero es hora de acabar contigo y con todo este planeta!"-dice Ozotto agotado pero mostrando una sonrisa de intensa maldad helándoles la sangre a todos con sus frías palabras.

"¡No, ese monstruo no puede hablar enserio!"-dice temerosa Mirajane abrazándose con sus hermanos menores.

"¡Claro que habla enserio, ese monstruo psicópata quiere acabar con todo!"-dice apretando los dientes Erza.

"¡Goku, tu eres la única esperanza para salvarlo de un oscuro destino, por favor salva a Fairy Tail!"-dice lagrimeando Mavis poniéndose sus manos en forma de rezo y en eso Goku con determinación a pesar del dolor se pone de pie mirando con intensidad a Ozotto para luego ponerse en pose de la técnica insignia de la escuela tortuga que piensa usarla por última vez en este combate, Goku se preparaba para lanzar un Kamehameha con todo el poder del Super Saiyayin Fase 2 Máximo Poder

 **Evil Saiyayin Theme:** **watch?v=XjXn1HsNHx8**

"¡No te lo voy a permitir Ozotto, te atacaré con todo mi poder!"-grita con un rostro serio y desafiante Goku preparándose para usar el último Kamehameha

"¡Jajajaja, di lo que quieras, pero serás reducido a nada junto con este planeta, prepárate para ir al otro mundo junto a tus inútiles amigos!"-grita Ozotto poniendo sus cuatro manos alrededor del gran ojo en el pecho empezando a acumular todo su poder.

"¡AAAAAAGRRRRR!"-ruge como una bestia Ozotto mientras empieza a acumular una intensa energía maligna carmesí oscura en forma de una esfera mientras el ojo de su pecho brilla intensamente que probablemente es lo que ayuda a crear esta terrible energía capaz de destruir sin más este planeta.

"¡Este será el último Kamehameha, ¡KAAAAAMEEEEE! -grita Goku empezando a formarse un circulo blanco azulado en medio de sus dos palmas.

"¡HAAAAAMEEEEE!"-grita Goku empezando a formarse una esfera dentro del circulo en sus manos mientras Ozotto a su energía acumulada le rodea con destellos eléctricos negros.

"¡Toma esto, EXPLOSIÓN DEMONIACA!"-grita Ozotto lanzándole su técnica más poderosa a Goku pero este claramente tenía como responder.

"¡HAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita con todas sus fuerzas Goku lanzándole su Kamehameha al máximo poder dirigiéndose un ataque a otro hasta finalmente hacer contacto entre sí intentando uno hacer ceder a otro con su máxima técnica.

Ambos peleadores tensaban al máximo cada uno de sus músculos en un esfuerzo de ganar este choque de poder, definitivamente el destino de todo Earth Kand estaba en juego en esta guerra sin cuartel.

 **Fin de Evil Saiyayin Theme:** **watch?v=XjXn1HsNHx8**

 **Dragon Ball Super OST All Out Battle:** **watch?v=sS_8XXNdvOs**

"¡GRRRRAAAAAH!"-grita Ozotto intentando empujar por completo con su ataque al Kamehameha de Goku empezando a tener ventaja contra el mismo.

"¡Papa!"-grita preocupada Wendy.

"¡Goku!"-gritan todos el resto en Fairy Tail también preocupados por el valiente guerrero quien sin embargo se niega a ceder en este choque de técnicas.

"¡HAAAAAAAAAA!"-grita Goku ahora siendo él quien empuja el ataque de Ozotto empezando a tener ventaja para pesar de este.

Pero la realidad nos dice que ambos tenían la misma fuerza por lo que de nuevo Ozotto empezaba a tener ventaja y de nuevo Goku la tenía, sin embargo, la consecuencia de este choque de poder puede traer consecuencias terribles para el destino del planeta.

"¡Ninguno cede, si esto sigue así el choque de poderes de ese ataque podría causar la destrucción de todo este mundo!"-decía Mavis para sí misma asustada, y efectivamente el choque de poderes producía un temblor masivo en todo el planeta, e incluso el efecto llegaba hasta a Edolas donde los habitantes podrían sentir los efectos aunque sin saber el porqué.

Todos los de Fairy Tail también temían ante esto, y de repente ambos ataques unidos que chocaban entre sí empezaban a mezclarse preparándose para estallar lo cual preocupó tanto a Ozotto como a Goku, y ni que decir al resto.

"¡Oh no, esto puede ser terrible!"-dice en su mente Goku cuando de repente amplió los ojos concentrándose como si alguien le hablara asintiendo.

 **Fin de Dragon Ball Super OST All Out Battle:** **watch?v=sS_8XXNdvOs**

 **Dragon Ball Super Heoric Battle:** **watch?v=XaNUQvklD0E &t=4s**

"Ya veo, está bien, te lo encargo"-dice Goku sonriendo a quien posiblemente le habló en su mente para luego voltear con una sonrisa a sus compañeros de gremio quienes lo miraban extrañado por tomar una actitud así en un momento así.

"¡¿Qué pasa Goku?!"-dice preocupada Erza.

"¡¿Sí Goku en que estás pensando?!- pregunta preocupada Lucy.

En eso Goku se dispone a hablarles telepáticamente.

"Juvia, tu sencillez y humilde forma de ser siempre me ha gustado, nunca cambies"-dice Goku sonriendo telepáticamente a Juvia quien se sorprende al escuchar esto.

"¡Juvia no cambiará, no te preocupes!"-dice Juvia preocupada por su amado.

"¡Natsu, con tu espíritu alentador tienes que ayudar a todos a superar el trágico momento, tienes futuro para ser de los guerreros más fuertes, sigue fortaleciéndote tanto física como mentalmente!"-dice Goku telepáticamente a Natsu.

"¡Claro, Goku, haré mi mayor esfuerzo!"-dice Natsu a Goku con determinación asintiendo este.

"¡Lucy, recuerda todo lo que hablamos hoy para mejorar, pero no pierdas el espíritu alegre que siempre posees para alegrar especialmente a tus amigas, eso siempre me gustó de ti!"-dice Goku a Lucy telepáticamente sonriendo.

"¡Claro que sí, lo que tú quieras, pero solo gana y volvamos juntos al gremio!"-dice preocupada Lucy.

"¡Mirajane, discúlpame si fui muy duro contigo y los demás, pero tú eres como una madre para todos, y no pierdas tu forma gentil de ser, ya que eres la más gentil del gremio y siempre me gustó mucho eso de ti!"-dice telepáticamente Goku sonriendo a Mirajane quien empezaba a sentir que algo andaba mal.

"¡Sí, Goku, pero vayamos juntos como siempre, te prepararé lo que tú quieras, pero solo vuelve con nosotros!"-dice preocupada y al borde del llanto Mirajane sin recibir respuesta.

"¡Erza, tu forma estricta de ser de alguna forma sirve al gremio ya que eres como una hermana mayor para todos, cuídalos!"-dice Goku telepáticamente sonriendo a Erza quien simplemente asiente con lágrimas ya que a diferencia de los que hablaron ella entiende porque Goku dice estas cosas.

"¡Maestro, sea fuerte, sé que de alguna forma usted podrá superar haber perdido a su maestro y a su nieto, sé que es duro, pero su gremio lo necesita demasiado, haga el máximo esfuerzo para vivir lo que pueda por ellos!"-dice Goku sonriendo telepáticamente a Makarov.

"¡Sí muchacho, haré hasta lo imposible por cumplir tus deseos!"-dice Makarov seriamente pero lagrimeando algo.

"¡Mavis, no cabe duda que fui un estúpido siquiera pensando la posibilidad de que podrías echarme del gremio, eres una gran persona que a pesar de su estado corpóreo siempre cuida del gremio que creó, por favor cuida de ellos mientras puedas!"-dice telepáticamente sonriendo Goku a Mavis.

"¡Sí!"-dice llorando Mavis a Goku.

"¡Megumi, Lisana, Elfman, Emilia, Charles, Happy, Evergreen, Freed, ustedes también tengan la fortaleza para superar todo esto que pasó hoy, y también ayuden a animar a los demás que están en el gremio esperando para que no decaigan, se los encargo!"-dice Goku sonriendo telepáticamente a todos los mencionados quienes asienten al borde del llanto.

"¡Y por último, Wendy, tú mi pequeña has crecido tanto, lo que me demostraste hoy fue magnifico, pero puedes crecer incluso más ya que eres fuerte, tienes futuro para ser la mujer más fuerte de este mundo, así que esfuérzate hija mía!"-dice Goku sonriendo telepáticamente a su hija quien ya estaba llorando.

"¡Sí papá, haré lo que me dices, pero por favor quédate a mi lado, quédate y vive, no mueras!"-grita llorando Wendy.

"¡Me alegra que finalmente puedas llamarme sin problemas papá, pero no puedo cumplir con lo que dices, este es mi fin, es una tragedia tener que repetir esto, pero parece que esta vez no hay retorno ni esferas que me ayuden, al menos lo di todo de mí para redimirme por todo el mal que he hecho! ¡Los quiero amigos, ADIOS A TODOS!"-dice por último sonriendo telepáticamente Goku a todos para que finalmente la mezcla del Kamehameha con la Explosión Demoniaca de Ozotto se dispusiera a estallar, aunque es rodeado por un aura azul aunque finalmente termina estallando causando una gigantesca explosión envolviendo tanto a Goku como a Ozotto.

"¡Maldita sea!"-grita Ozotto con frustración y molestia mientras era envuelto por la explosión de ambas técnicas, por otro lado Goku simplemente sonreía satisfecho cerrando los ojos mientras también es envuelto por la misma explosión, dando la sensación de que ambos son desintegrados por completo a nivel atómico por la misma destruyendo gran parte de la isla mandando a volar a todos, pero extrañamente la explosión desapareció de golpe antes de no solo destruir toda la isla, sino todo el planeta en sí lo cual no pudieron darse cuenta los miembros del gremio.

 **Fin de Dragon Ball Super Heoric Battle:** **watch?v=XaNUQvklD0E &t=4s**

 **Goku Death Theme:** **watch?v=PhPd3lvGSYU**

Y luego de unos pocos minutos lo miembros del gremio sobrevivientes se levantaban para ir a mirar un gigantesco cráter donde ni arriba de él o sobre él había rastro alguno ni de Ozotto, ni de Goku por lo que todos comprendían lo que significaba, pero quien más devastada se notaba era Wendy quien fue la que más se acercó al lugar poniéndose de rodilla con los ojos abiertos llenos de lágrimas.

"¡PAPAAAAAAAA!"-grita de forma desgarradora Wendy quebrando en llanto inclinando su cabeza al suelo de profunda tristeza.

"¡GOKUUUUUU!"-gritaban las chicas del harem de saiyayin también de forma desgarradora llorando inconsolablemente al igual que el resto del gremio, incluyendo a la propia Mavis quien se sentía impotente de que su magia no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerlo, sintiéndose profundamente conmovida de que este diera su vida no solo por su gremio, sino por el mundo en sí al salvarlos de tal amenaza, aun así todos lloraban la muy segura partida de Goku al otro mundo, sí, todos daban por hecho que al igual que el resto, el guerrero más valiente y poderoso de Fairy Tail que haya existido jamás, Goku había muerto.

Y luego de varios minutos de lágrimas Charles fue hacia donde estaba Wendy para intentar apaciguarla un poco.

"¡Esto lo vi en parte en la visión que iba a contarte antes de que apareciera ese monstruo, desgraciadamente no podíamos evitarlo, pero Wendy, pase lo que pase yo estaré contigo para apoyarte, todos lo estaremos!"-dice con tristeza Charles a lo que Wendy levanta la cabeza asintiendo aunque aun llorando.

Elfman y Lisana consolaban a su hermana Mirajane, mientras Megumi hacía lo propio con Juvia al igual que Natsu lo hacía con Erza, todos estaban realmente dolidos por lo ocurrido.

"¡Esto es injusto, Goku, tú luchaste con todo tu corazón para defender al gremio, no tenías que morir!"-dice Mavis en su mente llorando.

"¡Escúchenme todo Fairy Tail!"-grita con determinación Makarov poniéndoles todos atención.

"¡Estas pérdidas sufridas duelen, duelen demasiado, nunca en nuestras vidas experimentamos algo así, para mí con que solo sea herido uno de mis hijos en un puñal en mi corazón, imagínense haber perdido a tantos de ellos incluyendo a mi propio nieto, mi corazón ya estaría hecho trizas y yo mismo hubiera muerto, pero de alguna forma Goku al introducir su energía en mi corazón lo fortaleció, al mismo tiempo todos debemos fortalecernos en espíritu no solo para que superemos la perdida, sino a ayudar al resto del gremio que nos esperan, debemos ser fuertes, será difícil, muy difícil, pero no imposible, sé que podemos, de esa forma honraremos a nuestros compañeros caídos, porque somos Fairy Tail!"-grita con determinación aunque no carente de lágrimas Makarov con todos asintiendo a pesar de estar muy afectados.

 **Fin de Goku Death Theme:** **watch?v=PhPd3lvGSYU**

"¡Muy bien, vayámonos de la Isla ahora y volvamos a nuestro hogar para hacer el funeral correspondiente de los caídos, debemos seguir como podamos aunque sea duro!"-dice en voz alta y con voz de mando Makarov y todos asienten disponiéndose a irse de la Isla cuando de repente sintieron una presencia mágica poderosa escuchándose fuertes aleteos y Makarov miró al cielo para ver de qué se trataba.

"¡Santo Cielo, es el monstruo que derrotó hace tiempo a Gildarts, Acnologia!"-grita Makarov en alerta dejando en shock a todos ya que efectivamente aunque tambaleando algo debido a ser herido por Goku, Acnologia había despertado y estaba dispuesto a atacar a los miembros restantes de Fairy Tail en venganza por ser humillado dos veces por el más fuerte de ellos iniciando así los sucesos tal como en la historia original que terminaría con los miembros restantes de Fairy Tail atrapados gracias a Mavis por 7 años en el hechizo que los salvó de la muerte.

 **/Zona Dimensional Sagrada, Planeta Azul/**

Era un lugar brillante este lugar con varios mares de aguas cristalinas, e incluso el suelo era del mismo color, de repente una gran explosión envolvió parte del planeta, el cuál era el resto de la misma del choque entre El Kamehameha y la técnica de Ozotto, y al despejarse el humo aquí la misma también dejó un gran cráter, pero a pesar de que aquí la explosión fue mucho más grande, el planeta es miles de veces más resistente que Earthland por lo que no estuvo ni cerca de destruirse, y al despejarse el humo se ve a un Goku sin su uniforme de la parte de arriba, quedando solo sus pantalones, pero también perdió sus botas, además de que quedó con varias heridas sangrantes en todo el cuerpo, a pesar de esto seguía con vida y luego de unos minutos este finalmente despertó levantándose dificultosamente con bastante dolor.

"¡Estoy vivo, pensé que no sobreviviría!"-dijo Goku sorprendido de seguir con vida y aliviado aunque herido y muy agotado.

"Este lugar, ¿así que me trajo la explosión aquí? Y como me envolvió yo también terminé en este lugar que luce muy extraño, en especial por su energía que es parecida al mismo tipo de energía que posee Kaiosama además la gravedad al parecer está aumentada 20 veces"-dijo Goku seriamente, pero en eso sintió un leve temblor y en otro lado del lugar varios escombros de rocas azules salieron volando.

"¡¿Qué es eso?!"-se pregunta sorprendido y en alerta Goku, pero finalmente puede ver de quien se trata, ni más ni menos que de Ozotto que al parecer se llevó la peor parte de la explosión, habiendo perdido su transformación, así como su tercer ojo, su cola y teniendo el Ki muy disminuido, con múltiples heridas sangrantes, pero a pesar de esto sigue con vida.

 **Dragón Ball Z Demon Mist Ost:** **watch?v=7z6ycX59ge0**

"¡No puede ser!"-dice Goku en shock.

"¡Maldita sea, la energía de este lugar me recuerda al miserable que me selló en aquel libro, pero no importa, sigo con vida y voy a matarte Son Goku!"-dice Ozotto con una sonrisa bestial lo cual genera claro nerviosismo ya que a pesar de que Ozotto esté extremadamente debilitado, Goku también lo está, peor aún, ya ni puede transformase.

"¡Maldita sea, yo ya casi no tengo fuerzas!"-dice en su mente Goku y en eso Ozotto se lanza a atacarlo dándole un fuerte puñetazo derecho en el pecho.

"¡GAGH!"-grita de dolor escupiendo sangre Goku para luego recibir varios puñetazos en la cara y en el cuerpo, para finalmente recibir un rodillazo en el mentón cayendo al suelo de espaldas.

"¡Jajajajaja, parece que aunque recibiste menos heridas que yo en la explosión, estás con menos energías que yo, eso es maravilloso y muy conveniente para cóbratelas todas las que me has hecho maldito!" –dice con una sonrisa bestial Ozotto.

"¡¿Lo que yo te hecho?! ¡No me hagas reír, tú asesinaste a mis amigos miserables!-grita Goku con furia dándole un fuerte puñetazo derecho a Ozotto en toda la cara haciéndolo tambalear.

"¡Sí, y tú te reunirás con ellos!"-grita con furia Ozotto lanzándole varios rayos carmesí oscuros impactando como metralletas a Goku haciéndolo caer al suelo derribado y más herido aún mientras el mismo se limpia la sangre de la nariz provocada por el saiyayin.

En eso Ozotto se agacha con furia empezando a golpear varias veces en la cabeza a Goku provocando que la herida que ya tenía allí se abra más.

"¡Recuerdas esto maldita rata, según la información de tu oscuridad, se lo hiciste a un tal José Porla, lo golpeaste varias veces seguidas hasta destrozarle por completo la cabeza haciéndola puré, que ironía que sufrirás lo mismo, Jajajajaja!"-ríe como un demente Ozotto mientras golpea brutalmente a Goku quien no puede defenderse.

"¡Maldición, si sigue así realmente me destrozará la cabeza, estoy sangrando demasiado, debe haber un método para vencerlo, un momento, aún tengo un recurso!"-dice Goku apretando los dientes al parecer habiendo pensado en algo para intentar vencer a este terrible enemigo.

"¡TAIYOKEN!"-grita Goku aprovechando lo brillante del suelo usando su técnica para cegar a su enemigo con un poderoso, lo cual toma desprevenido a Ozotto.

"¡Mis Ojos!"-grita Ozotto con molestia al sentirse cegado por la luz y Goku aprovechando para zafarse y corres como puede a toda velocidad, y luego de alejarse bastante se prepara para usar su otra técnica muy conocida que es su última esperanza para ganar levantando ambos brazos en dirección al cielo.

 **Fin De Dragón Ball Z Demon Mist Ost:** **watch?v=7z6ycX59ge0**

 **Canción de la Genkidama:** **watch?v=ldMI0KLP8fM**

"¡Seres vivos de este planeta, las aguas, el suelo, todo el planeta en sí, por favor por lo que más quieran denme un poco de su energía para derrotar a ese monstruo que incluso puede ser una amenaza para este bello lugar, ayúdenme con su energía, ayúdenme a crear la Genkidama!"-grita Goku mirando al cielo y en eso tal como él quería, una buena cantidad de la energía se empezaba a reunir en el cuerpo de Goku, empezando a concentrarse específicamente en el brazo derecho de este, y este planeta al ser claramente una energía más fuerte que la tierra de donde el provenía, además de que no será tan grande esta Genkidama como la que usó contra Freezer, pero con una energía bastante más pura y sagrada que las que ha usado Goku hasta ahora aunque él no lo haya notado, reuinir la energía se hacía más fácil y rápido por lo que pronto terminará de completarla.

En eso Ozotto quien recuperó la vista se puso a buscar a Goku hasta que finalmente lo encontró.

"¡Ya la terminé!"-dice Goku sonriendo alegre al finalmente completar la esfera de la Genkidama en su mano derecha que era solo el doble de grande que aquel que recibió Vegeta la primera vez que vino a la tierra por lo cual está muy lejos de estar en el tamaño del que usó contra Freezer, pero estando masivamente debilitado Ozotto pensaba que podría haber una posibilidad principalmente al ser él un ser compuesto por pura maldad y oscuridad.

"¡Te encontré miserable! ¡¿Así que tenías una técnica más, pero no te dejaré lanzarla, muere"-grita Ozotto con furia dirigiéndose hacia Goku finalmente apuntando su mano derecha lanzándole un poderoso rayo carmesí oscuro.

"¡Oh no, no de nuevo!"-dice Goku en alerta recordando aquella vez en que Vegeta Ozaru le hizo algo parecido cuando al igual que ahora justo acababa de reunir la energía para la Genkidama, y aparentemente Goku recibe el ataque causando una gran explosión.

"¡Jajajaja, este fue tú final Son Goku, por fin te he derrotado miserable!"-dice Ozotto riendo bestialmente con maldad.

"¡No lo creo!"-dice Goku habiendo aparecido con la tele transportación detrás de él dejando en shock a Ozotto quien voltea de golpe.

"¡Que?!"-grita sorprendido Ozotto.

"¡Toma esto Ozotto! ¡Recibe esto! ¡GENKIDAMA!"-grita Goku con furia lanzándole a quemarropa la Genkidama impactando de lleno al monstruo.

"¡NOOOOOO! ¡AAAAAAAAH! ¡MALDICIÓN ESTE NO PUEDE SER MI FINAL, SE SUPONE QUE SOY EL DEMONIO SUPREMO, EL SUPER MONSTRUO, NO PUEDO MORIR ASÍ!-grita desgarradoramente Ozotto mientras era envuelto por la explosión de la Genkidama hasta que finalmente su cuerpo se hace trizas desvaneciéndose por completo al igual que la oscuridad de Goku que también es destruida por completo siendo este el final por completo de ambos, Ozotto finalmente había sido derrotado terminando así esta sangrienta y sufrida batalla que tantas perdidas trajo.

 **Fin de la Canción de la Genkidama:** **watch?v=ldMI0KLP8fM**

"L ¡Lo logré, amigos de Fairy Tail, descansen en paz!"-dice Goku muy agotado refiriéndose a sus compañeros muertos por Ozotto hablando este con una sonrisa triste para finalmente caer de espaldas al suelo sin ninguna pisca de energía respirando muy agitadamente para posteriormente quedar inconsciente, en eso una presencia apareció en el lugar envuelto en una luz, se trata del mismo Dios Misterioso que llevó a Goku a la dimensión de Earth Land, el mismo ser se dirigió caminando hacia Goku apuntando sus dos manos hacia este aparentemente para intentar curarlo.

"Lo has hecho bien Son Goku"-dice con voz espectral el Dios Misterioso empezando a curar al guerrero Saiyayin al mismo tiempo que con su magia toda su ropa volvía a la normalidad.

 **/2 Días Después/**

Goku estaba profundamente dormido aunque ya curado de todas sus heridas, sin embargo el mismo soñaba aún con su batalla contra su archí enemigo Ozotto, pero esto lo notó el Dios Misterioso quien entró a la habitación rodeado de la barrera de luz que ocultaba su identidad, el mismo ser vino a revisar cómo se encontraba Goku, pero para su mala suerte Goku estando dormido se sentó en la cama y atacó a su dirección con una onda de viento Kiai con la mano derecha derribando al Dios Misteriosos al mismo tiempo que destruyendo por completo la barrera de este y mandándolo a volar hacia la pared.

"¡Kiaaaaah!"-grita de repente el ser ahora sin ninguna voz espectral al perder su barrera, sino una voz claramente femenina y joven que sería una pista de la verdadera identidad de este misterioso ser que de hecho fue quien trajo a Goku a las tierras de los magos además de intervenir ocasionalmente en su vida allí cuando era necesario.

En eso Goku finalmente ha despertado abriendo los ojos sorprendidos.

"¡¿Eh?!"- dice sorprendido al mirar a la joven a quien sin querer derribó.

Se trataba de una linda joven de pelo azul celeste atado a una coleta con una cinta adornada con dos esferas amarillas y una azul, lleva un vestido azul con una con una cinta de color turquesa con bordes amarillos y un broche con una piedra azul y mangas sueltas color blanco, usa calcetas blancas y unas botas oscuras, lleva un hagoromo transparente rosado.

La misma se encontraba sentada en el suelo sobándose la cabeza de dolor.

"¡Auch, eso dolió, ten más cuidado!"- dice la chica quejándose mientras se pone de cuando de repente se da cuenta al tocarse a sí misma que no posee la barrera con la que ocultaba su apariencia.

"¡No puede ser, mi barrera se desactivó, se supone que los mortales no deben ver mi bella apariencia!"-dice exaltándose cómicamente la chica confundiendo a Goku.

"¡Oye, discúlpame por atacarte, es que tenía una pesadilla y me confundí, lo siento!"-dice Goku disculpándose a lo que la chica voltea a verlo.

"Bueno, no es la gran cosa, lo importante es que despertaste ya dormilón"- dijo calmadamente la chica mientras se sacudía la ropa.

"¡Sí!, dime ¿tú me ayudaste? ¡Si es así, gracias por salvarme la vida!- dice Goku agradeciendo.

"No hay de qué, después de todo vengo ayudándote de vez en cuando"- dice la chica relajada confundiendo más a Goku.

"¿En serio? Pues yo no recuerdo haberte visto nunca en mi vida- dice confundido Goku.

"¡¿Habas en serio o estás bromeando?!- pregunta molesta cómicamente la chica.

"Sí, es cierto, recordaría si te hubiera visto antes, principalmente por tu color de cabello que me recuerda a una amiga"-dice Goku calmadamente y entonces la chica recordó que Goku solo la veía en su forma rodeada de barrera.

"¡Oh, pero que tonta soy, lo olvidé, Jejeje!"- dice la chica riendo cómicamente confundiendo más a Goku.

"Tal vez no me reconoces porque me recuerdas así"-dice calmadamente sonriendo la chica rodeándose de vuelta de su barrera luminosa, y dicha forma parecía familiar al saiyayin.

"¡Tú, eres ese Dios que me trajo a esta dimensión y que me ayudó aquella vez en que perdí la razón contra Jellal por la oscuridad que llevaba adentro!"-dice sorprendido Goku.

"Así es, soy yo Son Goku, y esta barrera la usaba para ocultar mi apariencia"-dice la Diosa Misteriosa al hablar ahora con la misma voz espectral con la que anteriormente solía hablarle a Goku, luego ella misma desaparece su barrera para mostrar de vuelta su forma real de chica hermosa de pelo azul.

"¡Ya veo ¿Con que esta es tu verdadera apariencia? te ves como eso que llaman, Linda! -dice Goku sonriendo sonrojándose un poco la chica, pero luego poniendo una cara vanidosa.

"¡Gracias, pero no es necesario que lo digas, sé que soy hermosa!"-dice de forma algo vanidosa la chica haciendo que a Goku le salga una gota de sudor en la nuca.

"Ya veo, recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me avisó que me trasladaría aquí junto con el choque de técnicas con Ozotto y con él mismo, pero que había muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir, sinceramente yo pensé lo mismo, pero si era para salvar a mis amigos y a ese lugar llamado Earth Land así que aun así debía hacerlo, pero te agradezco por ayudarme una vez más"-dice Goku sonriendo.

"¡No hay de qué! sin embargo…-dice primero sonriendo pero luego ponerse seria la Diosa.

"¿Sí?-pregunta Goku extrañado.

"Hay cosas que debemos hablar"- dice seria Aqua sorprendiendo a Goku ya que por primera vez esta pone un rostro así.

"Está bien"-dice Goku asintiendo.

 **DB Tea Time OST:** **watch?v=K-XCuikACVk**

"¡Pero antes déjame presentarme Son Goku, alguna vez en el mundo donde vivía me llamaban la Diosa de las Fiestas y actualmente ocupo el cargo de la Diosa de las Dimensiones, me llamo Aqua!"-dice Aqua sonriendo alegre.

"Ya veo, pues mucho gusto aunque tú ya sabes mi nombre"-dice Goku relajado.

De repente sonó una especie de alarma de un reloj que extrañó a Goku.

"¿Y eso?"-dice Goku confundido.

"¡Oh, qué bien, es mi hora de beber, hoy beberé Cerveza!"-dice alegre Aqua para sacar de su refrigerador una botella de cerveza sirviéndola en un tarro y bebiéndola placenteramente para confusión de Goku.

"¿Tú tienes un horario donde bebes eso?"- dice Goku poniendo un rostro con algo de desagrado ya que él odia el alcohol.

"¡Así es, porque adoro el alcohol!- dice alegre Aqua empezando a beber el tarro.

"¿Quieres?"- dice Aqua sonriendo ofreciéndole beber.

"¡No gracias, ya lo probé una vez y me sabe amargo!"- dice Goku rechazando la bebida.

"¡Está bien, más para mí!"- dice sonriendo Aqua.

En eso Goku vio en una hoja que parecía como de examen aunque solo había una pregunta que decía ¿Cuánto es 2+2? Y estaba resuelto de esta forma 2+2= Pez, lo cual confundió a Goku.

"Oye, ¿En serio 2+2 es igual a Pez? Pensé que era cuatro según lo que le enseñó mi maestro -dice Goku confundido.

"Lo siento, pero este es un ejercicio que me tomó 50000 años en resolver que de hecho me lo dejó mi maestro, así que no pienso revelar el secreto, ¿quieres saber porque es pez? Pues tendrás que resolverlo tú"- dice sonriendo Aqua mientras bebe su cerveza con Goku simplemente asintiendo.

 **Fin de DB Tea Time OST:** **watch?v=K-XCuikACVk**

"Bueno Son Goku, como te dije es hora de que hablemos, haz logrado liberarte de la oscuridad que te afligía para evolucionar y además lograste derrotar al demonio Ozotto que por años fue un monstruo peligroso para los lugares donde invadió, él destruyó varios planetas, pero que lo hayas vencido es para agradecerte, ¡Gracias!"- dice Aqua agradeciendo cortésmente.

"¡No hay de que Aqua! Pero dime ¿tú sabes que era exactamente él?- pregunta serio Goku.

"Sí, como sabrás Ozotto nació en un lugar del mismo universo donde tú conociste a los de Fairy Tail, llamado Planeta Verde, es un lugar donde así como en tu hogar la tierra, El Ki era la principal fuente de poder, aunque eran guerreros parecidos a Ozotto y de hecho causaban estragos en el universo, con el tiempo la mayoría fue evolucionando hasta convertirse en una sociedad pacífica"- dice seria Aqua con Goku poniendo atención.

"Pero un día, unos tontos a quienes les aburría vivir en paz, quisieron crear un ser con el mayor salvajismo posible para revivir los viejos tiempos, y con su magia crearon a Ozotto, pero no calcularon que el monstruo no se dejaría controlar y que además mataría a sus creadores junto con todo el planeta, Ozotto se alimentó de la oscuridad de sus corazones y eso solo lo hacía más malvado y violento lo que lo fue convirtiendo en la amenaza que fue"- dice seria Aqua.

"Mientras yo fui ascendida de mi cargo de Diosa de mi mundo a ser la pupilo del Dios Dimensional llamado Chuck Norris (Si, luce igual al que conocemos) quien vio talento en mí para sucederle ya que él ya había vivido millones de años y ya no estaba en sus mejores tiempos por lo que tenía pensado retirarse, así que me enseñó todo lo que pudo hasta que…" -dice Aqua triste haciendo una pausa.

"Ozotto llegó a su planeta natal, y como él acababa de terminar de instruirme y de darme su cargo aprovechó para ir personalmente a proteger su hogar al no tener un cargo que solo lo limite a observar la mayor parte del tiempo, por eso fue a su planeta y retó personalmente a Ozotto a pelear ya que como sabrás mi maestro era muy poderoso en las artes marciales y la magia, pero a pesar de él era fuerte, Ozotto lo era más y no podía estar a la altura de esa bestia, más aun estando muy debilitado por los años"-dice seria Aqua.

"Entonces usó una técnica de sellado mágico donde se puede sellar a un ser oscuro en un libro aunque gastando la mayor parte de la energía vital, y al ser un anciano las posibilidades de morir eran altas por lo que no tuvo opción más que darlo todo y finalmente logró su objetivo con el libro volando a rumbo desconocido en ese momento que terminó cayendo en Earth Land, pero a cambió mi maestro perdió la vida"-dice triste Aqua.

"Lo siento, supongo que ese sello se debilitó con los años y al comerse mi oscuridad fue que despertó ¿verdad?- preguntó Goku serio.

"Descuida, estoy orgullosa de él y sí, es como dices, pero me alegra que encontraras la forma de vencerlo definitivamente, además como te dije, has evolucionado, tu abuelo seguramente ahora está orgulloso y más tranquilo que cuando luchaste contra ese Jellal"-dice Aqua sonriendo.

"¡Lo olvidaba, siento mucho haberles causado problemas aquella vez, tú que me diste la confianza de ir a este mundo y yo terminé haciendo tonterías!"- dice Goku disculpándose.

"¡Eso ya es pasado, no te preocupes!"- dice alegre Aqua.

"¿Por cierto, sabes qué pasó con mis amigos de Fairy Tail que sobrevivieron?"- pregunta Goku algo triste.

"Fueron atacados por ese dragón que golpeaste antes de tu pelea después de que viniste aquí, pero un hechizo de Mavis Vermilion los salvó de una muerte segura aunque estarán atrapados en ese hechizo y su tiempo estará congelado por 7 años"-dice Aqua sorprendiendo a Goku, pero también aliviándolo al saber que sus amigos estén bien, aunque aún está triste por quienes murieron.

"Me alegra escuchar que están bien, aunque lamento profundamente la muerte del resto, si hubiera sido más fuerte"- dice Goku con impotencia apretando su puño derecho.

"Sé que perderlos te causa un tremendo pesar, pero debes tenerlos en tu corazón para honrarlos y mantener los buenos recuerdos de ellos, lo único que te queda por hacer es entrenar duro y hacerte más fuerte para hacer hasta lo imposible que una tragedia así se repita"- recomienda sabiamente Aqua.

"Es cierto, por eso, Aqua te pido que me entrenes, como una Diosa debes tener alguna técnica"- dice Goku en señal de súplica a Aqua quien está con un rostro cómico de shock.

"Mis técnicas no te servirán en lo absoluto para tu estilo de combate, lo siento, en realidad yo me refería a que entrenes en este lugar ya que como habrás notado, la gravedad es de hasta 20 veces y algo que suele haber es un cambio brusco y extremo de temperatura, puede haber un calor infernal o un frío congelante además de lluvias y tormentas extremas, sería un buen lugar para que entrenes aunque te advierto que aquí el tiempo pasa mucho más lento que en el resto de los mundos, principalmente Earth Land y el mundo de donde provienes- dice sonriendo Aqua alegrando a Goku.

"¡Eso igual se oye estupendo, me recuerda a la habitación del tiempo aunque al revés, me quedaré a entrenar un tiempo aquí un tiempo antes de volver y así poder ver de vuelta a mis amigos atrapados por 7 años!"- dice Goku sonriendo de alegría.

"Está bien, en esa casa el efecto de este planeta no influye en nada así como no me afecta a mí por ser una Diosa, pero sé que tú podrás con esto y de paso perfeccionar o controlar mejor las habilidades que posees"-dice con una sonrisa de determinación Aqua.

"¡De acuerdo, aprenderé a controlar por completo el Súper Saiyayin Fase 2 y buscaré alcanzar una transformación superior!"- dice Goku feliz.

"¡Excelente, pero antes de empezar deberías comer algo!"-dice sonriendo Aqua.

"¡Gracias, me muero de hambre!"- dice Goku sonriendo y empezando a comer una gran cantidad de comida que Aqua tenía guardado y se lo dio, la misma a pesar de ya saber lo glotón que es el saiyayin no puede evitar sorprenderse al verlo comer así mientras la misma continuaba ingiriendo cerveza.

"¡Que delicioso estuvo, Gracias Aqua, ahora a comenzar en entrenamiento!"- dice Goku enérgico y alegre.

"¡No hay de qué Hip, ahora iré a descansar ya que bebí demasiado de esta cerveza ultra fuerte Jajajajaja Hip!"- dice Aqua ya ebria yéndose a dormir con Goku asintiendo y dirigiéndose a fuera donde ahora había un calor extremo.

"¡Aqua tenía razón, tendré a mis amigos caídos en mi corazón, y para ayudar a los que tengo con vida además de por mi amor a las batallas, me haré más fuerte, mis amigos de Fairy Tail, solo esperen y lo verán!"- dice Goku con determinación dispuesto a volverse más poderoso para volver a Fairy Tail cuando logre eso.

Aunque durante los primeros días de entrenamiento Goku quería comunicarse con sus amigos para avisarles que estaba bien, pero Aqua le mencionó que trasladarlo a él, Ozotto y el choque de poderes le había consumido mucha magia por lo que tardará en recuperar la misma justamente las semanas de entrenamiento que Goku se tomará en este lugar por lo que Goku no tiene otra que resignarse y entrenar duro mientras Aqua recupera su magia necesaria para llevarlo de vuelta a Earth Land.

¿Podrá Goku obtener un poder superior al Súper Saiyayin 2 Máximo Poder?

 **/7 Años Después/**

A diferencia de la historia original, los miembros de Fairy Tail que no fueron a la Isla Tenrou no se dejaron pisotear en lo absoluto por el gremio Twilight Ogre ya que estos aunque quisieron hacerlo en principio, el espíritu luchador que Goku les enseño en su estadía los motivó a luchar con quienes se metan con el gremio por sí mismo por lo que incluso cuando se pasaron de la raya los del arrogante gremio, los más fuertes restantes les dieron una paliza para nunca más meterse con el gremio sin necesidad del resto del gremio para vencerlos.

A pesar de eso el gremio perdió bastante estatus, principalmente porque poco después de la desaparición de quienes fueran a Tenrou se creó un torneo llamado Juegos Mágicos, donde todos los gremios legales de Fiore competían para ver cuál era el mejor, y al estar tan disminuido claramente Fairy Tail no fue rival para los gremios más fuertes logrando ocasionalmente entrar entre los 8 mejores de la fase final de competición, pero siempre eso fue logrado quedaban en último lugar en las competencias(ser considerado el gremio más débil fue una ultra exageración contradictoria del creador siendo que habían magos fuertes como Wakaba y Macao así como Bisca y Alzack no son tan inútiles como para perder contra gremios tan débiles de bajo rango como la mayoría que competía, incluyendo a Twilight Ogre, así que como mínimo debió llegar a lo indicado en este fanfic por lo que lo hice más lógico y menos exagerado).

Por otro lado, no solo la desaparición de estos causó impacto, sino también la desaparición de magos del consejo, principalmente Lahar y el conocido como Doranbolt cuyos cuerpos fueron destruidos junto a su nave por Ozotto sin que nadie lo haya sabido en el consejo.

Y continuando con los de Fairy Tail, estos buscaron incansablemente a los miembros perdidos todos estos años aún con la ayuda de gremios amigos como Blue Pegasus y Lamia Scale sin resultado alguno deprimiéndolos bastante.

Pero un día cumplidos los 7 años tal como en la historia original los miembros de Fairy Tai así como la propia isla Tenrou volvieron a la normalidad, conocieron a Mavis la primera maestra de Fairy Tail a quien solo Makarov conocía, la misma les explicó como los salvó, Makarov les explicó quien era ella, pero la diferencia con la historia original es que no había alegría o sonrisas relucientes, claramente todos estaban dolidos por todas las muertes de los miembros, pero tal como Makarov lo hiciese, Mavis también los alentó a seguir y honrar a los caídos, aunque ella misma en el fondo estaba destrozada, especialmente al ver como murió Goku sacrificándose por el gremio, o eso al menos ella y el resto creían añadiendo al mismo a la lista de miembros fallecidos.

Poco después tal como en la historia original fueron encontrados y llevados de vuelta a su hogar, aunque por las razones explicadas, ni tuvieron que lidiar con Twilight Ogre, sino directamente regresaron sin más al gremio, pero si bien en principio fueron recibidos con alegrías por el resto generándose sorpresas por mantenerse todos igual durante 7 años, Makarov les explicó que Mavis los salvó y que eso fue un efecto del hechizo, todo allí iba normal, pero fue después de que los demás se dieron cuenta de que faltaban varios miembros que la cosa se puso seria por lo que el anciano tendría que explicarles lo que pasó antes de lo de Acnologia.

Y allí Makarov les explicó al resto escapándoseles las lagrimas de todo lo que pasó con Ozotto, del fallecimiento de Mest, Gajeel, Levi, Parthenlily, Bickslow, Gildarts, Cana, su propio nieto Laxus y Goku generando shock en todos los demás miembros quienes lloraron desconsoladamente, Jet y Droy sufrieron la partida de su amiga Levi, así como el resto sufrieron las muertes siendo este un momento muy triste, incluso los que volvieron de la isla volvían a llorar, pero de nuevo Makarov usó su espiritu y sabiduría para alentarlos a seguir y no decaer ya que los fallecidos jamás hubieran querido.

Y así hicieron en Magnolia el funeral de los que murieron por culpa de Ozotto aunque sin disponer de sus cuerpos, aún así los honraron a todos en el funeral donde también asistieron los de Lamia Scale y los de Blue Pegasus quienes expresaron su pesar y solidaridad con sus colegas magos, no hubo escenas cómicas aquí, solo una gran tristeza en este día después de experimentar el dolor de saber que con el simple poder de la amistad todo pueden ganar todas las batallas y que las muertes son inevitables, pero que aún así deben esforzarse en seguir y hacerse fuertes trabajando duros, y tener en sus corazones a sus amigos caídos eternamente recordando los buenos momentos.

En eso Wendy miraba al cielo triste.

"Papá, tu te convertiste en mi familia por voluntad propia, y me haz ayudado bastante, nunca lo olvidaré"-dice con lagrimas en su mente Wendy.

Y el harem de Goku también miraba con profunda tristeza la perdida de su amado imaginándose en el cielo la figura de el saiyayin con su típica sonrisa que jamás olvidarían.

Pronto la noticia de la tragedia ocurrida a los miembros de Fairy Tail se esparció por todo Fiore llegando a oídos del gremio campeón actual de los juegos mágicos Sabertooh, esto generó cierta tristeza en Rogue quien admiraba y respetaba a Gajeel a la vez que le hubiera gustado tener un combate honorable contra él en los juegos mágicos, y aunque el resto sintió cierta lastima por sus perdidas, debido a las enseñanzas estrictas de Gemma tampoco era demasiado ese sentimiento al tener todos bastante frialdad, principalmente Minerva y Edo Vegeta quien después de escuchar eso fue de nuevo a entrenar hacia un lugar lejano.

"¡No me creo eso de que Kakarotto esté muerto, lo he soñado, soñé que nos enfrentábamos, él es mi rival destinado, entré muy duro estos 7 años, Kakarotto o Goku como quieras que te llames, ven pronto y te enseñaré lo fuerte que me he puesto Jajajajaja!"-dice Edo Vegeta en su mente mientras se va al espacio, e increíblemente es capaz de transformarse en Súper Saiyajin, ¿Qué tan poderoso se volvió este Vegeta en su duro entrenamiento, será un rival a la altura de Goku como lo fue Ozotto?

Y así pasó el tiempo, claramente por las acciones de masacre de Ozotto en el capitulo anterior no hubo Un Nuevo Oración 6 ni ataques a las iglesias ni nada manteniéndose a salvo el secreto del padre de Lucy a quien ella fue a visitar su tumba al enterarse de que llevaba años muertos sufriéndolo con tristeza a pesar de las diferencias entre ellos, y luego de eso ella volvió al gremio con los demás quienes siguieron con sus vidas por unos meses cumpliendo misiones y entrenando no sin antes enterarse del desafío de los Juegos Mágicos que al principio iban a declinar participar, pero Natsu los convenció de hacerlo en homenaje a sus amigos, y luchar por ellos para ser reconocidos de nuevo como los más fuertes, por lo que en los siguientes meses se la pasaron esforzándose para hacerse fuertes y estar en buenas condiciones para participar en los juegos mágicos.

Y pues faltaban pocos días para los juegos mágicos mientras sin que nadie lo sepa, Goku se encontraba entrenando aún, faltando poco para el día de su regreso a Earth Land, ¿Volverá a tiempo para los juegos mágicos?

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO Y DEL ARCO DE TENROU.**

* * *

 **/ EXTRA /**

 **Esto ocurre antes de los eventos de la isla**

Un día como cualquier otro, a makarov le llegaba una petición para investigar una nueva mazmorra la cual habia aparecido en cierto lugar.

Makarov llamo a goku para explicarle sobre la petición y para pedirle que formase un pequeño equipo para investigar la mazmorra y así poder decir luego de que grado era su dificultad

Las dificultades eran : menor, medio , alto y extremo .

Como compensación por ello makarov le dijo que podían quedarse todos los objetos que encontrasen en ella. Eso a goku no le importaba pero de seguro a los que tenia pensado llevar les encantaría.

Goku llevo con el a erza, lucy, wendy emilia y juvia .

No llevo a megumin porque estaba mal de la cabeza y podría hacer estallar la mazmorra y tampoco llevo a mirajane por que no quería que discutiera con erza y lucy que por algún motivo que el no comprendía lo hacían muy a menudo últimamente.

Los seis entraron a la mazmorra muy emocionados, pero una vez en su interior se decepcionaron por los enemigos débiles que aparecían.

La mazmorra tenia 50 pisos y cada diez pisos habia un boss , el del piso 10 era un rey goblin el cual cayo al instante sin poder mostrar sus habilidades. Fue una masacre...pobre rey goblin.

En el piso 20 el boss era una quimera enorme , pero entre emilia y juvia la hicieron mierda.

En el piso 30 el boss fueron dos cíclopes , uno rojo y uno azul pero estos fueron rápidamente abatidos por erza la cual estaba un poco molesta por el bajo nivel del lugar hasta ahora.

El boss del piso 40 fue una manticora la cual fue destrozada por lucy a golpes limpios, el pobre bicho incluso lloraba por el final mientras lucy descargaba su frustración en el.

Ya en el piso final el boss fue un dragon menor. Contra este boss todas tuvieron que unirse para poder enfrentarlo, goku el cual miraba todo desde una esquina estaba pensando al verlas a todas atacar al pobre bicho que era como cuando un grupo de niños le pegaban a uno solo...era como abusivo.

Ya con el dragon menor derrotado, finalmente la puerta que llevaba al gran premio se abrió.

Todas estaban muy emocionadas, ya que hasta ahora quitando a los enemigos débiles los tesoros en los cofres eran bastante buenos, y este siendo el del boss final debería ser algo extraordinario...o eso pensaron.

Cuando por fin abrieron el cofre, sus caras eran impagables.

Goku no entendía el por que de esas caras, pero cuando se acerco para ver el interior del cofre pudo entenderlo.

\- ¡¿ QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO ?! -

Gritaron todas llenas de rabia y frustración, ya que en el interior del cofre lo único que habia eran estropajos.

Pero al mirar bien , emilia se dio cuenta que habia una carta, por lo que la agarro y se puso a leerla.

- _si llegaste hasta este punto peleando con los jefes de piso ¡ felicidades ! debéis ser personas muy fuertes._

 _Yo por el contrario soy una persona delicada por lo que use mis habilidades de sigilo para poder pasar por todo eso sin recibir una sola herida._

 _El premio que buscabais en el interior de este cofre era increíble, por lo que me lo lleve, espero que no les moleste._

 _Pero no soy una mala persona por lo que para compensaros por el gran trabajo de llegas hasta aquí os dejo estos maravillosos estropajos._

 _¡ estepero que los disfrutéis al máximo !_

 _firmado por : el ladrón fantasma felino_

Y junto a su firma habia dibujado un emoji sacando la lengua en burla.

Lucy la cual no pudo aguantarlo mas, exploto en rabia lanzando al suelo con fuerza el estropajo

\- ¡ MALDITA SEAAAAA ! -

Todas se sentían de la misma manera que ella, pero goku estaba confuso por una cosa... ¿ por que estropajos ?

Al final la mazmorra fue tasada como de rango medio, y por un largo tiempo al equipo de inspección se les fue conocidos como los * conquistadores del estropajo *

 **FIN DEL EXTRA**

* * *

 **Quiero agradecer a kidgokusupremo por haber hecho un fantástico trabajo con esta saga. En verdad mil gracias amigo y a partir de el próximo capitulo estaré retomando la historia de nuevo pero a mi manera así que esperen con ansias lo que ocurrirá durante los juegos mágicos !**


	59. Chapter 59 ARCO JUEGOS MAGICOS-PARTE 1

**DESPUÉS DE UN LARGO TIEMPO REGRESO PARA ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA, PUEDE QUE NOTEN CAMBIOS EN LA ESCRITURA Y EL ARGUMENTO YA QUE NO TOMARE MUCHO EN CUENTA LOS EVENTOS ORIGINALES. AUN ASÍ ESPERO DISFRUTEN LA HISTORIA.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 48 : ARCO DE LOS JUEGOS MÁGICOS- PARTE 1**

 **/ 16 DE DICIEMBRE, AÑO 791. TENROUJIMA- TUMBA DE MAVIS VERMILLION /**

Después de siete años, mavis vermillion la primera maestra de fairy tail se encontraba ahora intentando retener la oscuridad residual que no pudo ser absorbida por ozotto.

\- uggh...esto se esta volviendo cada vez mas difícil de contener -

Mavis usando todo el poder que tenia, estuvo conteniendo la oscuridad de goku durante casi siete años. Pero ahora, después de tanto tiempo se estaba comenzando a debilitar.

\- no...no puedo dejar que esto sea libre. Si esto es liberado seguramente causara estragos en el mundo y sin son goku nadie tendría el poder para poder parar esta cosa...-

Pero la oscuridad finalmente pudo librarse de la contención de mavis, haciendo que esta saliera disparada hacia atrás y chocando con su propia tumba.

\- ¡ oh no ! ¡ esto es muy malo ! -

Mavis con rostro lleno de temor miraba la oscuridad la cual se estaba juntando en un mismo lugar y formaba un remolino. El remolino lentamente comenzaba a tomar forma humana, mavis la cual miraba todo eso con rostro lleno de sorpresa y temor comenzó a sudar al ver la forma que estaba tomando la oscuridad frente a ella.

\- ¡ no ! ¡ no te atrevas a tomar esa forma ! -

Gritaba mavis furiosa al ver la forma que la oscuridad estaba tomando frente a ella. Sin poder hacer nada y debilitada mavis solo podia ver como la oscuridad tomo la forma de una de las personas mas queridas por sus hijos de fairy tail...y esa forma era la de son goku.

El son goku oscuro, se miraba ahora las manos y las abría y cerraba con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro. Este alzo su rostro al cielo y después de tomas unas cuantas bocanas de aire comenzó a reír de forma desquiciada, cosa que asusto a mavis la cual no sabia que podría ocurrir ahora, pero cuando este dejo de reír, la miro con rostro serio.

Mavis la cual se quedo quieta ante la mirada de esa cosa, tuvo por un corto tiempo el cual fue lo que duro la mirada que el goku oscuro la estuvo mirando, un miedo terrible al no saber que es lo que le haría a continuación. Pero este no la ataco, al contrario. Este le dio una sonrisa retorcida y le hablo

\- has estado conteniedome durante casi siete años. Pero no te guardo rencor, al menos no a ti -

Mavis estaba confusa ante las palabras de este goku oscuro, el cual sonaba igual al original al cual mavis recordaba bien de hace siete años.

\- ¿ en-entonces cual es tu propósito ? -

Este solo se encogió de hombros y con una sonrisa burlona le respondió

\- soy la oscuridad de son goku, por lo tanto mi propósito es todo lo contrario a el -

¿ todo lo contrario a son goku ? mavis se quedo confusa por unos instantes, pero al pensar en como era el goku original rápidamente supo a que se refería esta cosa.

\- ¡¿ acaso piensas destruir el gremio y los que forman parte de el ?! -

El goku oscuro no dijo nada, pero mavis al ver la sonrisa despiadada que puso en su rostro ella sintió el temor mas grande de su vida. Esa cosa no tiene corazón, es pura maldad, por lo que es lógico que intentase destruir lo que su original deseaba proteger.

\- ¡ NO TE LO PERMITIRÉ ! -

Grito mavis la cual estaba dispuesta a pelear aun sabiendo que seria derrotada, pero el goku oscuro con un movimiento a una velocidad la cual mavis ni pudo ver la agarro por la camisa y la alzo en alto

\- tu no morirás mavis vermillion, ya que eres la persona que me tuvo atrapado durante tantos años, así que te dejare vivir y así contemplaras como destruyo el gremio que una vez creaste para así sufras incluso siendo solo un espíritu, sufrirás por toda la eternidad sabiendo que no pudiste detenerme y a causa de ello todos murieron -

Este estallo en una risa siniestra mientras mavis impotente solo podia llorar ante su falta de poder e impotencia y en su mente solo se disculpaba una y otra vez con los miembros del gremio que ella una vez creo.

Este la soltó, y sin decir nada mas solo salio volando hacia magnolia para buscar y destruir al gremio de fairy tail mientras mavis se quedo en el suelo mirando a la nada en estado de shock.

 **/ UNA HORA DESPUÉS /**

Mavis aun continuaba en estado de shock, y no sabia que hacer para detener a esa cosa o mejor dicho ¿ acaso existía alguien que pudiera detenerlo ? mavis sabia que todo estaba perdido pero...algo ocurrió.

De forma repentina, en el cielo de la isla tenrou un gran agujero se habia formado. Mavis ya no sabia que mas podría pasar, pero estaba segura de que esa formación era extraña. Pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando desde el interior de esa cosa una persona salia volando, y al salir, el extraño agujero se cerro sin dejar rastro de que una vez se hubiera formado o existido.

La persona en cuestión, aterrizo justo frente a ella, dejándola completamente sorprendida ya que ella pensaba que esta persona habia muerto.

\- tu...e-e-eres...¿ son goku ? -

Así es. El que salio era son goku el cual vestía su típico dogi naranja, pero con el símbolo del culto de axis impreso en su espalda y en un lado del frente de la camisa.

Goku tuvo una discusión con aqua sobre lo feo que era, pero después de que esta patalease y llorase por los suelos como una niña malcriada, este solo pudo guardar sus quejas y vestirlo, para no escucharla mas. Según ella era para promover el culto de axis en ese mundo...algo que nunca ocurriría pero soñar es libre.

goku inclino la cabeza confuso por la reacción de mavis.

\- claro que soy yo fundadora, ¿acaso ya no me recuerda o que ? -

Mavis al ver esa reacción y su personalidad lo pudo saber al instante. Era el autentico son goku sin duda.

\- ¿ como pudiste sobrevivir ? ¿ donde estuviste hasta ahora ? -

\- jejejeje. Es una larga historia pero eso sera para otro momento, primero quiero que se pruebe esto -

Mavis estaba confusa por lo relajado que estaba este chico a pesar de haber pasado por todo aquello hace siete años...era un misterio.

\- ¿ y de que se puede tratar eso que quieres que me pruebe ? -

Goku saco una extraña bolsa de tela, y cuando introdujo su nao en ella, mavis pudo ver que esa no era una bolsa normal ya que este habia introducido su brazo hasta el codo en ella. Era como si no tuviera fondo

\- oye, ¿ que ocurre con esa bolsa extraña ? -

Goku seguía buscando algo en el interior pero aun así le respondió

\- según la persona que me la entrego, es una bolsa con capacidad infinita o algo así -

\- woa, eso es muy increíble -

Si bueno, es útil para guardar comida -

Ante la respuesta de goku mavis solo pudo tener una gota de sudor en la cabeza. Este tenia algo que podría ayudar a transportar cosas sin esfuerzo e incluso para proteger cosas de valor sin sospecha y el solo pensaba en guardar comida.

Después de unos momentos, goku pudo encontrar lo que buscaba, y al sacarlo la cara de sorpresa de mavis fue impagable.

Lo que goku saco de la bolsa fue un cuerpo humano con la misma apariencia de mavis

\- ¿ por que tiene mi misma apariencia ? -

\- bueno...mientras estaba entrenando pude pensar ¿ no se sentiría la fundadora sola en ese lugar ? por lo que le pregunte a aqua sobre si podia hacer algo. Y este es el resultado -

Mavis continuaba sin entender que es lo que se suponía que ella debía hacer con ese cuerpo con su mismo aspecto.

\- ¿ y para que sirve ? -

\- para que lo uses -

\- ¡¿ eh ?! -

\- veras, esa idio- digo esa diosa, puede ser una inútil, borracha y esta muy mal de la cabeza. Pero es increíblemente hábil para cosas inútiles, así que le pedí construir un cuerpo que pudieras poseer y el resultado fue mas de lo esperado como puedes observar -

\- ¿ en que sentido es mas de lo esperado ? -

\- bueno, yo solo pensé en algo normal, pero esa idiota creo un cuerpo totalmente funcional con el cual incluso puedes comer, dormir y hasta puede tener hijos -

\- guau...esa diosa es sorprendente -

\- si lo es, pero solo para cosas innecesarias como estas -

 **/ EN ALGÚN LUGAR DEL CIELO /**

* ACHUUU * estornudaba de forma poco femenina aqua mientras un moco le colgaba

\- alguien en algún lugar debe estar hablando de lo hermosa y sorprendente que soy -

 **/ TUMBA DE MAVIS /**

\- ¿ de verdad puedo usar algo tan valioso como este cuerpo ? -

\- claro que si, por algo pedí que lo hiciera. Si no lo usas sera un desperdicio -

Mavis se acerco al cuerpo dudosa, pero segundos después esta fue absorbida por este, el cual abrió los ojos y hablo

\- ¡ estoy en un cuerpo vivo de nuevo ! -

Grito feliz mavis, cosa que también alegro a goku el cual estaba contento de haber pedido este cuerpo a esa diosa inútil.

Mavis se puso a correr, saltar y tocar cosas para poder comprobar el cuerpo y sentir de nuevo que realmente estaba viva...a medias.

 **/ REINO DE FIORE- GREMIO DE SABERTOOTH /**

En las puertas del gremio mas fuerte de fiore actualmente, un extraño anciano se encontraba allí. Su aspecto era el de un anciano de estatura baja de piel rosada el cual tenia orejas puntiagudas y un

par de tentáculos en cada mejilla.

Este se dispuso a entrar al gremio y fue hasta la recepción y pregunto por el maestro. Segundos después la recepcionista le hizo entrar hasta la habitación del maestro donde allí se encontraba jienmma el maestro actual de sabertooth.

\- que es eso tan urgente que tienes que hablar conmigo viejo -

\- oh, encantado de conocerle, mi nombre es hoi y quiero encargarle una misión de búsqueda a ustedes que son el gremio mas poderoso de este país -

Jienmma al ver al viejo pudo notar que este no tramaba nada bueno, pero eso a el no le interesaba mientras no afectase a su gremio por lo que acepto la petición.

Hoi saco una pequeña caja de música y la mostró a jienmma

\- me gustaría que encontrasen la caja gemela a esta -

\- ¿ hablas enserio anciano ? -

\- es algo muy valioso para mi, así que no se preocupe por la recompensa, pagare muy bien y si la encuentran rápido pagare el doble. ¿ que le parece ? -

Jienmma solo se meció la barba y después de pensarlo un poco acepto la petición de este viejo extraño.

Este aun no sabia que sus acciones traerían una gran cantidad de destrucción y muerte en un futuro muy próximo a este reino y sus gentes.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **PARA SER EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTA SAGA CREO QUE ES SUFICIENTE, YA EN EL PRÓXIMO ME EXTENDERÉ UN POCO MAS**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA !**


	60. Chapter 60 ARCO JUEGOS MAGICOS - PARTE 2

**OPENING 14 -YAKUSOKU NO HI**

 **Fearii teiru kono te de tsukanda hikari wa**

 **Yume ni egaita risoukyou yume no mama owara senai  
Itsuka aeru mirai no boku ni tsutaetai**

 **Tokini mirai ha zankokude kagami no you ni warerukedo  
Kakera wo nakusa nai you mitsuke dasebaii**

 **Kogoeru yami ga bokutachi no yukute fusai demo  
Kitto wasurenai kibou**

 **Fearii teiru kono te de tsukanda hikari ha  
Kizuna no chikara afurete irukara  
Bokura wa shitte iru kanashii namida wo  
Dakara yuzurenai yuruganai  
Yumemita ano hi ni sou tadori tsuku made**

 **Ano hi kawashita yakusoku ha mabushii hodo ni kirameite  
Itsuka fureru mirai no imi wo oshieteita**

 **Donna mirai ga shiawase ka ima ha mada wakaranai kedo  
Te wo totte aruiteikou zutoo sobaniiru yo**

 **Yuganda yami ga bokutachi wo madowaseyou tomo  
Mune ni wasurenai yuuki**

 **Fearii teiru itami ha egao de kakushite  
Deatta imi wo wakatteiru kara  
Bokura ha shitteiru makenai tsuyosa wo  
Dakara wasurenai mayowanai  
Chikatta ano hi ni sou tadori tsuku made**

 **Kogoeru yami ga bokutachi no yukute fusai demo  
Kitto wasurenai kibou**

 **Fearii teiru kono te de tsukanda hikari ha  
Kizuna no chikara afurete irukara  
Bokura wa shitte iru kanashii namida wo  
Dakara yuzurenai yuruganai  
Yumemita ano hi ni sou  
Tadori tsuku made **

**EN ESPAÑOL**

Fairy Tail, la luz que agarré con esta mano es La utopía dibujada en tu sueño, no dejes que acabe como un sueño.  
Al yo del futuro que conoceré algún día quiero decírselo.

A veces el futuro es cruel, y se agrieta como un espejo.  
Deberíamos buscar los fragmentos así no se pierdan

Incluso si la helada oscuridad se pone en nuestro camino  
Nunca olvidemos la esperanza.

Fairy Tail, la luz que agarré con esta mano es  
Porque el poder de los lazos se desborda  
Nosotros conocemos las lagrimas de tristeza,  
Así que no nos rendiremos, no nos moverán.  
Así es, hasta que el día que vimos en nuestro sueño llegue

La promesa que intercambiamos ese día, brilla tan radiantemente  
Algún día sentiré el significado del futuro que me enseñaste.

Ahora no entiendo que futuro nos traerá felicidad pero,  
Tomemos nuestras manos y caminemos, siempre estaremos juntos.

Incluso si la distorsionada oscuridad nos engaña,  
No olvides el valor en tu pecho.

Fairy Tail, ocultemos el dolor con sonrisas.  
Porque entendemos el significado de encontrarse.  
Conocemos la fuerza para no perder,  
Así que no lo olvidaremos, no nos confundirán.  
Así es, hasta que el día prometido llegue.

Incluso si la helada oscuridad se pone en nuestro camino  
Nunca olvidemos la esperanza.

Fairy Tail, la luz que agarré con esta mano es  
Porque el poder de los lazos se desborda  
Nosotros conocemos las lagrimas de tristeza,  
Así que no nos rendiremos, no nos moverán.  
Así es, hasta que el día que vimos en nuestro sueño llegue

 **Adoro este opening y no pude resistirme en hacerlo :v**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 49 : ARCO JUEGOS MAGICOS - PARTE 2**

El goku oscuro en estos momentos volaba a gran velocidad cruzando el mar hacia magnolia. Pero cuando tenia la mitad de su trayecto completado se detuvo de forma repentina.

Este se quedo mirando hacia magnolia con rostro serio durante unos segundos, hasta que finalmente puso un rostro de desconcierto en su cara.

Todo esto se debía por que hasta hace unos instantes este goku oscuro no podia rastrear el ki de las personas, pero finalmente habia adquirido esa habilidad.

\- no siento el ki de ninguno de los miembros del gremio en magnolia... ¿ por que sera ? -

Eso le confundió un poco. El sabia que siempre habia gente en fairy tail ya que ese gremio se especializaba en gente bulliciosa y alegre. Pero era extraño el no poder sentir ningún ki de ellos.

Goku oscuro empezó a rastrear los ki en todas direcciones, y finalmente pudo sentir los ki de los integrantes del gremio de fairy tail en una direccion opuesta.

\- ¿ por que están todos en esa direccion ? ademas que no solo están ellos, hay muchos ki similares en poder reunidos en ese lugar...-

¿ cual era el motivo para que tantos poderes se reuniesen en un solo lugar ? este no lo sabia pero eso le puso contento. Tan contento que una sonrisa malvada se dibujo en su rostro y finalmente estallo en carcajadas mientras estaba flotando sobre el mar.

\- JAJAJAJAJA... ESTO ES GENIAL, NO SE EL MOTIVO PERO ME AHORRARON LAS MOLESTIAS DE TENER QUE BUSCARLES A TODOS DESPUÉS. LOS MATARE A TODOS DE UN SOLO GOLPE -

Su risa diabólica retumbaba por todo el océano. Y sin mas y con una gran sonrisa malva salio disparado a toda velocidad hacia donde estaban reunidos todos esos ki.

 **/ ISLA TENROU /**

Mavis la cual ya se habia calmado de la emoción de tener un cuerpo de nuevo, finalmente recordó que tenia que contarle a goku sobre lo ocurrido con los restos de oscuridad que ozotto no absorbió y las consecuencias de ello.

Mientras mavis le estaba explicando, goku estaba muy tranquilo y solo asentía sin decir nada. Mavis al ver eso se puso a hacer una rabieta como una niña por lo impasible que goku estaba ante tal peligro.

\- ¡ acaso no te molesta que ese tipo con tu rostro fuese hacia tus compañeros para matarles o que ! -

\- ciertamente me molestaría, pero desde hace un rato estoy sintiendo varios ki a lo lejos reunidos. No en tiendo el por que están todos juntos pero el tipo ese con mi aspecto no podrá hacer nada contra uno de ellos -

Mavis estaba que no se lo podia creer ¿ como podia estar tan tranquilo sabiendo lo que estaba por ocurrir ?... ademas... ¿ hay alguien en este mundo que realmente pueda hacerle frente a ese monstruo aparte de goku ?

Mavis no estaba muy segura, pero goku parecía muy convencido de ello.

\- ¿ realmente puedes confiar en tu intuición sobre eso ? -

\- no es algo tan vago como una intuición. Desde que regrese de la dimensión donde estaba he podido sentir claramente a esa persona. Y puedo decirte que es muy superior a esos restos de maldad con mi apariencia -

Aun con lo dicho por goku le era muy difícil a mavis poder aceptar sus palabras, ya que ella estuvo reteniendo esa maldad durante 7 años.

Goku al ver que mavis no podia creer lo dicho por el, le hizo una sugerencia

\- si no me crees aun ¿ que te parece si vamos hacia ese lugar y lo ves por ti misma ? -

 **/ CAPITAL DE FIORE- CROCUS- ESTADIO DE LOS JUEGOS MÁGICOS /**

Este ya era el tercer día de los juegos má tail el cual habia iniciado en el ultimo lugar paso hasta el octavo puesto, y ahora estaban los primeros en este tercer día.

Varias cosas habian ocurrido durante estos tres días. Hubo varias tensiones entre fairy tail y sabertooth durante todo el transcurso de estos días, especialmente entre sus dragones gemelos, sting y rouge con natsu.

Por otro lado un encuentro duro y doloroso habia ocurrido. Kagura mikazuchi la cual al enterarse del retorno de los que desaparecieron hace 7 años, esperaba con ansias el poder ver a son goku del cual se habia enamorado cuando fue de visita con su hermano siete años atrás.

Pero cuando se acerco a ellos y estos le explicaron sobre su sacrificio en la isla tenrou ella quedo en shock.

La primera cosa que le vino a la mente fue " ¿ por que el estaba muerto y estos inútiles aun continuaban con vida ? " kagura no entendía la lógica de eso pero una cosa estaba clara...no les perdonaría por seguir vivos a costa de la vida de son goku.

La segunda cosa que ocurrió fue cuando los miembros de fairy tail vieron a edo vegeta que ahora era el mago mas poderoso de sabertooth , todos recordaron los eventos ocurridos en edolas y la muerte de grey.

Pero incluso con toda su furia no pudieron hacer nada, ya que ellos sabían lo fuerte que era y con el añadido que este era un saiyajin lo cual hizo que estos se aguantasen todo el odio y la furia para no atacarle.

los que perdieron esos 7 años tuvieron que aceptar la ayuda de jellal para poder volverse mas fuertes rápido despertando su segundo origen.

Eso causo algunas cosas inesperadas, ya que tanto lucy como wendy dejaron de usar el ki y regresaron de nuevo a usar sus magias. A causa de eso lucy casi fue secuestrada incluso wendy perdió una pelea con sheria la cual podría haber ganado si hubiera usado el ki.

Y mas o menos esto es lo ocurrido durante los tres días que lleva el torneo.

 **/ MOMENTO ACTUAL /**

Los combates por equipos estaban por comenzar, los dos equipos de fairy tail se habian convertido en uno solo. Pero algo inesperado ocurrió en ese momento.

Repentinamente, algo que provenía del cielo aterrizo en mitad del estadio, sorprendiendo a los espectadores y participantes los cuales no sabían que estaba pasando. Pero cuando el humo que se habia levantado por el aterrizaje se estaba disipando se pudo ver que por la silueta era una persona.

Todos estaban en guardia, pero los miembros de fairy tail se sorprendieron al ver esa silueta, ya que ellos conocían bien a quien pertenecía.

Y cuando todo el humo se disipo, la mayoría de los participantes pudieron reconocer a esa persona y gritaron su nombre en sorpresa

\- ¡ GOKU ! -

Gritaron la mayoría de ellos ya que muchos ya le conocían por misiones en conjunto o simplemente por que goku con los años se volvió conocido al igual que ocurrió con erza o natsu.

Las chicas que formaban parte de su harén, estaban que no podían creerlo y se aguantaban las lagrimas. Pero no todas estaban felices. Erza, emilia incluso mirajane estaban dudosas por algún extraño motivo el cual no entendían.

Vegeta el cual vio a ese kakarotto, al instante pudo reconocer que no era el autentico. Vegeta con los años habia desarrollado por su cuenta una forma menos precisa de sentir el poder de la gente. Y gracias a eso supo que ese no era el mismo kakarotto que conoció en edolas , ya que su poder era inferior y desprendía unas vibraciones negativas a diferencia del original.

Minerva la cual estaba al lado de vegeta le pregunto

\- ¿ ese es de quien tanto hablas ? -

\- solo se parece a el. No tengo idea de donde salio esa falsificación barata, pero no tolerare que se ponga arrogante -

Vegeta se puso en pie y se disponía a ir donde estaba el goku oscuro, pero cuando vio lo que este tramaba se detuvo y se quedo donde estaba. Eso sorprendio tanto a minerva como a sting y rouge los cuales preguntaron.

\- ¿ por que te detienes ? -

\- ese tipo esta tramando algo, por lo que primero veré de que se trata -

Estos no entendieron nada, pero aun así asintieron ya que la intuición de vegeta siempre acertaba.

Goku oscuro miraba a todos unos por uno hasta que encontró a quienes buscaba, y con una sonrisa malvada comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban los que participaban de fairy tail.

Pero las sorpresas no paraban y sin previo aviso, sobre goku oscuro una gran cantidad de círculos mágicos se habian formado y un grito se pudo escuchar desde el palco de fairy tail

\- ¡ EXPLOOOOOOSION ! -

Y una explosión que sacudió todo crocus ocurrió. La causante era megumin la cual sin aviso conjuro su magia explosiva sobre el goku oscuro.

\- ¡ estas loca o que ! ¡ como se te ocurre soltar semejante conjuro en este lugar cerrado ! -

Makarov le gritaba a una megumin la cual tenia en su rostro dibujada una sonrisa de satisfacción por esa hermosa y increíble explosión. Ella ahora podia lanzar varias sin caer agotada gracias al segundo origen despertado en ella.

\- maestro ese tipo no es goku. Lo puedo saber por esa sonrisa malvada en su rostro, es igual a cuando kazuma pensaba algo malo para molestar a aqua o para intentar hacer creer a los demas que el habia derrotado a un enemigo peligroso -

Makarov no entendía de que hablaba esta chica que tenia un tornillo suelto, pero estaba claro que algo no marchaba bien desde que apareció ese goku. Algo era diferente del goku que el conocía.

Mientras, en el interior del enorme crater creado por la magia explosiva de megumin, el goku oscuro estaba intacto.

\- parece que no todos en este gremio son tan confiados como pensaba -

Dijo el goku oscuro lanzando una mirada malvada al palco donde se encontraba megumin junto a los otros. Estos al ver esa mirada sintieron escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Estaba claro que esa mirada no era como la mirada amable que solía tener el verdadero son goku.

El goku oscuro ahora miro hacia los cinco que tenia frente a el, y apuntando su mano hacia ellos, con una sonrisa diabólica les disparo una bola de ki.

Tanto lucy como wendy reaccionaron a eso y saltaron al frente juntas para detener la esfera de ki entre las dos. Se esforzaron mucho y finalmente pudieron desviarla hacia el cielo donde la esfera estallo con mucha fuerza.

Por otro lado, kagura en el momento que vio a ese goku aparecer estaba por correr hacia el, pero fue detenida por su hermano simón el cual sintió que algo no marchaba bien. Y su presentimiento fue acertado después de ver todos los acontecimientos recientes.

Kagura estaba furiosa. Furiosa por que este imitador habia aparecido para hacer el mal con el aspecto del hombre al que habia amado durante 7 años y eso no podia perdonarlo.

Ella se planto con gran velocidad en su espalda, y con su espada aun en su vaina dijo

\- muere por el pecado de imitar a son goku -

Y sin mas golpeo al goku oscuro...o eso creía ella. Lo que kagura golpeo fue una imagen residual y este ya estaba a su espalda

\- ¿ imitador ? creo que estáis un poco errados todos ustedes, yo soy tan real como el original ya que soy su la oscuridad que residía en el -

Eso sorprendio a todos, sobre todo a los de fairy tail los cuales sabían sobre el hecho de que goku se deshizo de su oscuridad en tenrou 7 años atrás. Pero pensaban que todo eso fue absorbido por ozotto.

\- así que algo de esa oscuridad no pudo ser absorbida... -

Dijo makarov con rostro serio ante tal revelación.

\- exacto. Y eso sobrante soy yo -

Kagura al verlo hablar pensó que tenia una oportunidad y intento golpearle de nuevo, pero este detuvo su ataque con un solo dedo y con una patada la cual hizo vomitar gran cantidad de sangre por la boca a kagura, esta salio volando y se estrello contra la pared del estadio quedando fuera de combate.

Vegeta el cual estaba molesto por lo creído que era este kakarotto oscuro, se planto frente a el.

\- hey basura, no te pongas engreído por derrotar a estos insectos -

\- vegeta eh -

El goku oscuro lo miro de forma arrogante, cosa que hizo que se le hinchases un par de venas a vegeta por ser mirado de esa manera.

\- ¿ acaso me estas mirando como si fueras superior a mi. pedazo de basura ? -

\- tengo recuerdos de ti y del vegeta del mundo de son goku y comparado a el la basura eres tu -

Eso le dio en el orgullo a vegeta, el cual estaba siendo subestimado por una simple copia, y peor aun una copia de kakarotto.

Este sin decir nada mas le dio un puñetazo el cual no se esperaba al goku oscuro el cual atravesó el estadio y fue a parar al medio de la capital.

Este se puso en pie y se limpio el polvo de la ropa, y dijo

\- parece que te volviste un poco mas fuerte en estos 7 años. Pero aun así no estas a mi altura -

Goku oscuro salio disparado hacia vegeta el cual ya estaba esperándole y pudo interceptar el ataque. Mientras el goku oscuro tenia una sonrisa de confianza en su cara, vegeta estaba serio y los dos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes a una velocidad la cual los que los rodeaban no podían ni ver los ataques.

El lugar se quedo en un silencio profundo, y solo se podían escuchar los poderosos choques de sus intercambios de golpes y patadas a super velocidad.

Tanto wendy como lucy se sentían avergonzadas al ver esta pelea y el recordar que abandonaron sus entrenamientos solo por que goku ya no estaba mas.

Por otro lado erza , mirajane y incluso emilia estaban con lagrimas en sus ojos al recordar que goku ya no estaba con ellas. Ellas pensaban que finalmente lo habian superado, pero al parecer no era así, y esta pelea les trajo el recuerdo de su amado una vez mas.

Regresando a la pelea, vegeta estaba ganándole terreno al goku oscuro lentamente. Este al estar confiado no se habia dado cuenta de eso, pero vegeta estaba lentamente aumentando su ki. Y pocos minutos después la ventaja era de vegeta en esta pelea.

El goku oscuro que ni se habia dado cuenta de eso, solo dijo

\- parece que tu poder base es superior al mio. Te felicito, pero esto se termina aquí vegeta ya que aun tengo que eliminar a todos los de fairy tail. -

\- ¿ por que esa obsesión con eliminar a esos gusanos ? no lo entiendo -

\- mi razón de existir es eliminar todo lo que mi original amaba. Por ese motivo eliminare a todos en fairy tail comenzando por las mujeres a las que el amaba y su falsa hija. Una vez termine con ellas matare a los demas y para finalizar eliminare este mundo -

Eso a vegeta no le importaba nada, pero si ese idiota falso intentaba destruir este mundo entonces vegeta no podia permitirlo. Vegeta en estos 7 años le agarro cariño a los miembros de sabertooth hasta el punto donde termino casado con la hija del maestro del gremio minerva.

Vegeta pensaba que cuando el quisiera podría conquistar este mundo, pero realmente no tenia ya esas intenciones aun que el nunca lo diría en voz alta.

Vegeta frunció el ceño y con una mirada poco amigable le dijo al kakarotto falso

\- hey basura, no me importa si quieres matar a esos idiotas de fairy tail, pero no puedo permitir que destruyas este mundo ya que todas las gentes de este mundo serán mis súbditos en un futuro -

Los de fairy tail se quejaron a lo dicho por vegeta pero este los ignoro a todos, pero el goku oscuro puso una sonrisa confiada y repentinamente se transformo en super saiyajin.

\- ¿ enserio ? entonces veamos como te las arreglas con esto jejejeje -

Vegeta sonrió de forma arrogante como el suele hacer y entonces también se transformo en super saiyajin dejando al goku oscuro lleno de confusión ya que este no se lo esperaba

\- si un guerrero de clase baja como tu puede hacerlo...¿ por que yo que soy un genio y el príncipe de los saiyajins no podría ? -

Los de sabertoooth tenían sonrisas de confianza en sus rostros y minerva miraba a su marido con ojos de chica enamorada.

\- ahora desaparece de este mundo copia barata -

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **¿ COMO TERMINARA TODO ESTO ? ¿ PODRÁ VEGETA DERROTAR AL GOKU OSCURO ? TODO ESO Y MAS LO SABRÉIS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA !**


	61. Chapter 61 ARCO JUEGOS MAGICOS-PARTE 3

**¡ YA VAN 50 EPISODIOS ! DIOS QUIEN ME DIRÍA A MI QUE UN DÍA HARÍA UNA HISTORIA CON 50 CAPÍTULOS...MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES, YA QUE SIN VOSOTROS NUNCA HUBIERA LLEGADO TAN LEJOS.**

 **-AVISO : Durante este capitulo dejare de llamar a la oscuridad de goku, goku oscuro y lo llamare goku falso que se me hace mas sencillo al escribir**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 50 : ARCO DE LOS JUEGOS MÁGICOS - PARTE 3**

En un lado del terreno donde estaba al punto de iniciar una batalla la cual la mayoría de las personas presentes no verían nunca mas en su vida, se encontraba inconsciente kagura por el golpe recibido por el falso goku.

Simón al ver que ese impostor ya no estaba prestando atención a nadie excepto a vegeta, aprovecho la oportunidad para ir al lado de su hermana pequeña y reanimarla.

Este al ver que ella no reaccionaba agarro el agua que traía junto con el y se la arrojo encima. Eso hizo que ella despertase y estaba bastante confusa, pero cuando vio lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a ella esta se enfureció al ver al falso goku en estado de super saiyajin.

\- ese impostor...¡ CUANTO MAS PLANEA INTENTAR IMITAR AL VERDADERO SON GOKU ! -

\- kagura... -

Simón al verla tan furiosa y con lagrimas de furia en sus ojos no pudo sino sentirse triste por su hermana.

\- yo aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer el día que lo vi por primera y ultima vez esa transformación y no se veía tan malvada como la de ese tipo -

\- en eso tienes razón, yo aun recuerdo cuando lo vi en la torre de cielo y la sensación que transmitió en aquel entonces no era tan negativa como la de ese tipo, lo que son goku transmitía era una sensación de seguridad y tranquilidad -

Las sensaciones que estos hermanos sintieron del super saiyajin de goku, realmente eran bastante positivas, ciertamente goku era una persona la cual no te transmitía esa sensación de peligro pero eso era por su personalidad amable. Los otros saiyajin no transmitían nada de eso, goku era entre esa raza como bug en un juego.

Por otro lado, la pelea entre vegeta y el goku oscuro, habia comenzado. El primero en atacar fue la copia de goku lanzando un puñetazo el cual vegeta esquivo con suma facilidad. A continuación este con un movimiento rápido se posiciono en la espalda de vegeta para intentar golpearle nuevamente, pero eso fue inútil ya que vegeta atrapo el brazo de la copia de son goku y le dio una golpe con la cabeza en el rostro aun estando de espaldas.

Este por el golpe retrocedió un par de pasos mientras con sus manos se tocaba la nariz pero vegeta con un giro rápido le golpeo en el estomago y y cuando este se agachaba por el golpe vegeta le dio una patada con giro en el rostro lanzandole a volar contra la pared del estadio la cual atravesó.

El falso goku termino fuera del estadio tumbado en el suelo. Este estaba mirando al cielo sorprendido ya que no esperaba perder en ese intercambio de golpes

\- ¿ como pude perder contra alguien como ese vegeta ? -

El aun estaba convencido de que este vegeta era mas débil que el. Al tener los recuerdos de son goku, este sabia que el vegeta con el que peleaba era mas débil que el vegeta que goku conocía, pero también era cierto que no sabia nada sobre esta brecha de siete años. No tenia idea de lo duro que este vegeta habia entrenado, por lo que esta confusión era comprensible.

Vegeta era inteligente por lo que no malgastaba fuerza de forma inútil, solo aumenta su poder en el momento que golpeaba a su enemigo y luego volvía a suprimirlo.

La copia de goku, frustrado, encendió su aura y salio disparado de nuevo al interior del estadio donde vegeta le estaba esperando con los brazos cruzados. Este al verlo encendió su aura y se preparo para responder la embestida. Y los dos se enzarzaron en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

La pelea era todo un espectáculo para todos los presentes los cuales estaban en silencio desde hace un rato.

Tanto el goku falso como vegeta aparecían y desaparecían constantemente de la vista de todos y reaparecían. Jienmma el cual estaba sentado en las gradas estaba sorprendido por el combate que se estaba librando frente a el. El sabia que vegeta era poderoso pero no sabia hasta que punto ya que el propio vegeta nunca pudo demostrar su poder al máximo. Pero con este individuo que habia aparecido de forma repentina, finalmente vegeta estaba comenzando a mostrar su verdadero potencial.

Volviendo a la pelea, el goku falso estaba perdiendo terreno rápidamente contra vegeta el cual estaba solo se estaba divirtiendo al principio con el, pero una vez se habia cansado estaba aumentado su poder de forma lenta pero constante para arrinconar lentamente al goku falso y hacerle caer en la desesperación, y lo estaba consiguiendo.

El goku falso el cual estaba perdiendo los nervios al no poder encajar un solo golpe, cada vez estaba cometiendo mas y mas errores, hasta que finalmente hizo un movimiento estúpido y este recibió un golpe contundente y fue arrojado desde donde estaban peleando en el cielo hasta el suelo con gran fuerza creando un gran crater como resultado de ello.

Vegeta el cual estaba mas que tranquilo, descendió despacio y se cruzo de brazos sin apartar la vista del lugar donde el falso goku se habia estrellado.

Durante un un minuto que parecía eterno para todos menos para vegeta, no habia movimiento del interior del crater aun humeante.

\- hey copia barata ¿ cuanto mas piensas estar ahí dentro ? -

Hubo un instante de silencio hasta que se escucho la voz del goku falso

\- por que... ¡¿ por que no puedo golpearte ni una sola vez ?! -

\- eres mas estúpido de lo que pensé ¿ como quieres poder golpearme siendo solo una copia barata ? -

\- ¡ se supone que soy mas poderoso que tu ! -

\- ahí es donde estas equivocado idiota. Tu solo tienes los recuerdos del kakarotto de hace siete años por lo que no podrías saber mi nivel de poder actual, pedazo de estúpido -

\- ¡ aun así, solo son siete años ! ! en ese tiempo es imposible que te volvieras tan poderoso ! -

\- ¿ y tu que sabes sobre mi ? durante estos siete años entrene hasta que sude sangre solo para volver a pelear contra kakarotto ya que sabia que el no moriría por un simple y débil dragon. No se que tan fuerte era el vegeta de su mundo pero yo también soy vegeta y si un guerrero de clase baja como kakarotto se pudo volver tan poderoso, yo como el príncipe y genio que soy estaba claro que también podia hacerlo -

El goku falso estaba que ardía en furia por la arrogancia de vegeta, pero vegeta para demostrarle la diferencia entre ellos dos, se volvió a transformar. Ahora sus músculos estaban inflados y su pelo aun mas erizado...habia llegado al *Dai ni Dankai* o como el lo llama el super vegeta.

\- ciertamente con tu poder podrías destruir a todos esos insectos de fairy tail sin problemas, pero yo con este poder podría aplastarte a ti también sin muchos problemas -

\- tu...como fue que aprendiste eso -

\- no te sorprendas por esto insecto, pero mejor ¿ por que no le preguntas a el ? -

Cuando vegeta dijo eso, todos miraron al lugar donde el miraba, pero en ese lugar no habia nada...o eso pensaban todos hasta que se escucho una voz muy familiar para muchos.

\- ¿ como supiste que estábamos aquí ? -

\- no me subestimes. Yo puedo detectar la magia también -

Con una risa, y apareciendo de repente frente a todos de la nada, se encontraban goku y mavis los cuales llevaban un buen rato en el lugar pero se habian ocultado con la magia de mavis para poder observar la pelea. Pero no contaban con que vegeta pudiera detectar magia por lo que eso fue algo imprevisto para ellos y no les quedo mas remedio que mostrarse.

Goku se frotaba la nuca mientras reía, y mavis le pateo la pierna mientras le decía que deberían haber aparecido de forma normal sin ocultarse.

\- bueno, pensaba dejar que tu te encargaras de el por lo que no vi el momento de salir -

Todas las chicas querían correr hacia goku ahora mismo, pero este las detuvo con su mano para que no se acercaran, aun así kagura la cual no hizo caso corrió hacia el y salto sobre el entre lagrimas, dejando confuso a goku el cual no sabia quien era ella.

Mavis la cual estaba a su lado fue empujada y eso la molesto pero al ver a la muchacha llorar con fuerza mientras abrazaba a goku no pudo decir nada.

\- perdón...¿ pero tu quien eres ? -

Kagura la cual estaba llorando muy fuerte intentaba decir su nombre pero no se le podia entender entre los llantos.

El goku falso ahora se sentía mas acorralado que nunca con la aparición del son goku real. Por eso y en un acto desesperado utilizo su kame hame ha contra goku el cual estaba concentrado ahora en kagura.

\- ¡ DESAPARECE PARA QUE YO PUEDA VOLVERME EL REAL ! -

El disparo del kame hame ha fue directo hacia goku y mavis por instinto se escondió tras el, vegeta estaba mirando con una sonrisa y cuando el ataque llego hacia goku, este con una sola mano lo desvió hacia el cielo donde el ataque finalmente estallo de forma ruidosa .

Goku miro a su copia con mala cara y le dijo

\- ¡ hey eso fue peligroso ! ¿ y si hubieras dañado a esta chica con el ataque ? -

Mavis la cual estaba tras goku se puso muy molesta al no ser incluida en el regaño de goku y le pateo la pierna por atrás.

\- ¡ ouch ! ¿ por que me pateas fundadora ? -

\- ¡ acaso yo no existo en tu cabeza o que ! ¡ por que no te preocupas por mi también idiota ! -

\- bueno, no pensaba que la fundadora tuviera problemas con ese ataque -

\- ¿ acaso piensas que soy indestructible o que ? ¡ claro que me hubiera dañado idiota ! ademas...deja de llamarme fundadora -

Goku se quedo en blanco por unos instantes, cosa que mavis pudo intuir por su cara

\- goku...¿ enserio no recuerdas mi nombre verdad ? -

Este se froto la nuca y comenzó a reír de forma nerviosa

\- cla- claro que lo recuerdo...¿ era machiko verdad ? -

Todo el mundo se quedo en blanco al escuchar el nombre que goku habia dicho...el no era precisamente famoso por recordar nombres

\- ¡ quien demonios es esa ! ¡ soy mavis, mavis vermillion ! -

Le gritaba mavis mientras le pateaba la pierna con rabia y goku se quejaba diciendo que parase de hacer eso.

En pocos segundos goku habia cambiado el ambiente de tensión del lugar por uno mas relajado sin que nadie lo notase, eso era muy típico de el.

Pero vegeta el cual estaba cansado del momento dúo cómico de goku y mavis hablo

\- oye kakarotto, que piensas hacer con esa copia barata. Si tu no le piensas destruir lo haré yo -

\- claro, ese era mi plan desde el principio. Adelante y derrotale -

Vegeta puso una sonrisa en su rostro y entonces miro al falso goku

\- ya escuchaste copia barata, yo el gran vegeta te daré el honor de ser destruido personalmente por mi -

El goku falso al verse acorralado, pensó en hacer la de freezer y cell, por lo que se tele transporto al cielo y con todo el poder que tenia pensaba disparar contra el planeta para reducirlo a polvo.

\- ¡ DESAPARECED JUNTO CON ESTE MISERABLE PLANETA ! -

Vegeta el cual estaba muy tranquilo, finalmente se puso serio y apunto su mano hacia el goku falso

\- el que desaparecerá seras tu copia inútil...¡ BIG BANG ATTACK ! -

El goku falso disparo su kame hame ha con su máximo poder hacia el suelo y al mismo tiempo vegeta disparaba su ataque big bang para repeler ese ataque.

En el momento en que los dos poderes se encontraron, un destello muy llamativo se creo en el cielo pero también se pudo ver que el ataque de vegeta era el que estaba ganando y haciendo retroceder al ataque disparado por el falso goku.

Rápidamente el ataque de vegeta pudo con el de la copia de goku el cual antes de ser destruido por completo dijo unas ultimas palabras muy genéricas

\- ¡ NOOOO...NO PUEDO MORIR DE ESTA FORMAAAA ! -

Y con un * booom* tremendo que sacudió todo crocus lo que restaba de la maldad que habitaba en goku habia desaparecido finalmente al completo.

Todo el mundo alzo sus voces en ovación por el gran espectáculo que vegeta habia dado contra el falso goku, pero vegeta ignorando toda esa ovación fue caminando aun en su estado de super vegeta y se puso frente a frente con goku

\- he esperado siete años por este momento. Ya es hora que saldemos cuentas tu y yo kakarotto -

\- esto me emociona -

Respondió goku con una sonrisa desafiante mientras vegeta tenia una igual en su rostro.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

* * *

 **SI AUN NO SIGUES LA HISTORIA ¿ POR QUE NO LO HACES ? ESO Y COMENTAR ME AYUDA MUCHO A CONTINUAR.**

 **MUCHOS SE CONFUNDIERON POR LAS PALABRAS QUE EL FALSO GOKU DIJO EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR. PERO ESTABA CLARO QUE NO PODRÍA GANAR A VEGETA YA QUE ESE FALSO SOLO TENIA RECUERDOS DE HACE 7 AÑOS POR LO QUE NO PODIA SABER CUANTO PODRÍA HABER EVOLUCIONADO ESTE VEGETA.**

 **EL NIVEL DE PODER DE ESE FALSO GOKU ERA EL MISMO DEL GOKU ENFERMO DEL CORAZÓN.**

 **Y ESTE VEGETA ES UN POCO MAS DÉBIL DEL DE LA LINEA TEMPORAL DE GOKU PERO AUN ASÍ ES MUY FUERTE Y YA LO VERÉIS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.**

 **POR CIERTO QUIERO APROVECHAR PARA DECIROS QUE VISITÉIS LA NUEVA HISTORIA DE MI AMIGO KIDGOKUSUPREMO LA CUAL SE LLAMA ISEKAI HIEI TO SHOUKAN SHOUJO NO DOREI MAJUTSU**


	62. Chapter 62 ARCO JUEGOS MAGICOS-PARTE 4

**CAPITULO 51 : ARCO JUEGOS MÁGICOS - PARTE 4**

* * *

Goku y vegeta se miraban el uno al otro con una sonrisa en cada uno de sus rostros. La sonrisa de vegeta era de que al fin podría enfrentar a kakarotto y demostrarle su poder.

La de goku era de que finalmente podría pelear con alguien cercano a su nivel sin tener que contenerse por matarlo o dejar el planeta en mal estado tal y como le ocurría desde que habia llegado a este mundo.

\- jejejeje, creo que me estoy emocionando a cada segundo que pasa por volver a pelear con alguien como vegeta -

\- ya pudiste verlo, esta vez no sera como la vez en edolas -

\- lo se. En el momento en que pude regresar a esta dimensión, lo primero que pude sentir fue todo tu poder. Incluso el que escondes aun -

Ante las palabras de goku, vegeta tuvo un pequeño temblor de ceja ya que no esperaba que su "AS " fuese descubierto tan rápido ya que el pensaba sorprender a kakarotto con eso durante la pelea.

\- Tch...y yo que pensaba que lo tenia bien escondido -

\- jajajaja, aun si no lo hubiera sentido, de igual manera lo hubiese deducido ya que una vez se adquiere el super saiyajin uno no puede dejar de preguntarse si hay algo mas allá -

Vegeta al escuchar esas palabras pudo deducirlo al instante. Que kakarotto ya habia llegado hace tiempo a ese punto.

\- bueno ¿ y como lo hacemos ? -

Ante la pregunta de goku, vegeta salio de sus pensamientos

\- primero de todo tengo que hacer que podamos pelear sin necesidad de reglas o tiempo limite -

\- ya veo, si hubiera eso seria una molestia -

\- pero primero...¿ que piensas hacer con esa cosa que llevas colgando de ti desde hace rato ? -

Vegeta señalo a kagura la cual llevaba colgada de goku desde el principio y este ni se habia dado cuenta de ella.

\- oye...¿ te puedes bajar ya ? -

\- ¡ NUNCA ! -

Ante la respuesta inmediata de negación de kagura tanto a goku como a vegeta les salio una gota de sudor en la cabeza. Pero simón corrió a donde estos se encontraban para intentar convencer a su hermana.

\- kagura ¿ por que no te descuelgas de el ya ? estas siendo una molestia para goku -

\- ¡ no pienso dejar que desaparezca otra vez ! -

\- oye simón ¿ quien es esta chica ? -

\- ella es mi hermana kagura -

\- oh ¿ esta es esa niña tímida de aquella vez ? -

Simón no entendía que era lo que el entendió de aquella vez hace siete años para considerarla tímida, pero tampoco se lo quiso discutir

\- vamos kagura baja de una vez, y deja de molestar al pobre goku -

\- ¡ OBLÍGAME PERRO ! - ( no pude resistirme y tenia que ponerlo xD )

Goku el cual estaba un poco cansado de esto simplemente la agarro y se la quito de encima y la sostuvo en el aire mientras la tenia agarrada por las axilas

\- has crecido mucho y te volviste una mujer fuerte y linda -

Las palabras dichas por goku fueron sinceras, esas palabras dejaron a kagura sin palabras. Ella tenia pensadas muchas cosas las cuales le quería decir si algún día llegaran a encontrarse una vez mas pero al ver esa sonrisa sincera de goku, ella quedo sin palabras...y simplemente se puso a llorar por la alegría de poder verle una vez mas.

Tanto mavis como simón querían decir algo pero ante tal situación, pudieron leer el ambiente y simplemente se lo callaron.

Un rato después cuando kagura se habia calmado un poco, finalmente simón pudo llevarla con los de su gremio. Goku mantuvo una conversación con vegeta donde este iría donde los jueces para exigir una nueva regla mientras goku se podría reunir con los suyos.

Goku se acerco a donde estaban los miembros participantes de su gremio, ellas le miraron de distintas formas unas con con vergüenza, otras con temor y alegría pero sobre todo con anhelo.

\- hola, no se si debería decir cuanto tiempo o no ya que es un poco diferente para ustedes y yo jejeje -

Ellas al ver lo despreocupado que este era no pudieron evitar que en sus ojos se comenzaran a acumular las lagrimas y a desbordarse. " este es nuestro goku sin lugar a dudas " pensaron todas ellas.

Wendy la cual no podia contenerse mas corrió hacia el y hundió su rostro en el pecho de goku entre lagrimas de alegría. Eso sorprendio a goku pero al verla llorar tan fuerte solo puso una sonrisa paterna en su rostro y acaricio su cabeza sin decir nada.

Tanto lucy, como mirajane y erza perdieron su oportunidad de saltar a sus brazos y miraban a wendy con envidia. Por otro lado estaba emilia la cual tenia sentimientos encontrados en su interior ya que al ver a goku sintió una paz increíble y eso era algo que ella no se esperaba.

Después de haber convivido con el y las chicas en la misma casa durante un tiempo, emilia finalmente se comenzó a sentir atraída por el sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello. Para ella era lo mas normal estar a su lado y se sentía tranquila y segura, pero cuando ocurrió todo el incidente en tenrou y pensó que goku habia muerto para protegerlos, justo desde ese instante la inseguridad y el terror que sintió cuando era era perseguida en su mundo por petelgeuse y el culto de la bruja.

Ella pensó " ya veo...este sentimiento es lo que llaman amor..." mientras se tocaba las mejillas las cuales estaban calientes por el sonrojo que tenia.

Pero mientras que el ambiente entre las chicas y el era un tanto especial, alguien rompió ese ambiente y ese alguien era juvia la cual desde el palco donde los de fairy tail se encontraban estaba montando un escándalo.

\- ¡ soltad a juvia ! ¡ juvia tiene que ir donde su amado se encuentra o esta morirá de soledad ! -

\- ¡ que estupideces estas diciendo pedazo de loca ! ¡ si te tiras desde esta altura de seguro morirás ! -

\- soltadme ¡ GOKU SAMAAA TU AMADA JUVIA IRA A TU LADO AHORA ! -

\- ¡ JAJAJAJA ESTE ES MI MOMENTO DE ENTRAR EN ACCIÓN ! -

Gritaba natsu mientras soltaba llamas al cielo desde su boca mientras reía

\- ¡ MI MOMENTO DE BRILLAR A LLEGADO, MIREN MI MAJESTUOSA FIGURA MORTALES ! -

Esa era megumin la que estaba sobre el borde del balcón mientras reía y se jactaba de ella misma como si fuese alguien importante

El pobre makarov lloraba por este desmadre mientras era consolado por lisanna

Todo el mundo en el estadio miraba esa situación y reía por lo divertida que era, mientras goku solo saludaba con una sonrisa inocente sin entender que era lo que estaban haciendo.

\- los de tu gremio están mal de la cabeza kakarotto -

Vegeta el cual habia regresado, tenia una gota de sudor en la cabeza por como se estaban comportando los de fairy tail.

\- oh, vegeta. ¿ como te fue todo ? -

-hmph, aceptaron mi propuesta tal i como debe ser -

\- Jajajaja tu siempre tan orgulloso de ti mismo -

\- mientras podamos tener nuestra pelea haré lo que sea -

\- ¿ y que fue lo que les propusiste ? -

\- pronto lo anunciaran, así que espera y lo sabrás -

\- bueno, si es así entonces me iré por un momento a saludar a unos conocidos -

\- ¡¿ eh ?! -

Las chicas al escucharle decir que se marchaba se pusieron ansiosas y wendy se agarro aun mas fuerte a el. Por lo que goku les dijo para calmarlas

\- sera solo un momento, regresare rápido -

Después de tranquilizar a wendy y a las otras, goku se tele-transporto hacia el lugar donde estaban los ki de las personas a las que quería saludar.

En las afueras de crocus, habian tres personas que estaban monitorizando lo que ocurría durante el torneo con una bola de cristal. Esas tres personas eran los únicos miembros del gremio independiente crime sorciere que estaba formado por jellal fernandes, ultear milkovich y meredy .

Goku apareció de forma repentina sorprendiéndoles y este les saludo como si nada .

\- cuanto tiempo -

Saludo goku de forma típica, a los tres que estaban muy sorprendidos.

\- siete años para ser exactos -

Jellal saludo el primero ya que se recupero antes por la sorpresa.

\- ciertamente para todos ustedes fueron siete años, para mi no fue tanto por lo que aun me resulta un poco extraño -

Goku miro a ultear la cual no le miraba al los ojos por algún motivo por el cual goku no entendía

\- veo que decidiste reformarte -

\- todo gracias a ti -

\- ya veo...pero ¿ por que no me miras a los ojos ? -

\- so-solo...no creo tener el derecho para hacerlo... -

\- ¿ derecho ? yo no soy juez para decidir si alguien tiene o no derecho para hacer algo -

\- pero...hice cosas terribles y los perjudique a ti y los demas en tenrou -

\- no diré que no, pero estas arrepentida sobre ello ¿ verdad ? y ya no siento esas vibraciones negativas en ti como en aquel entonces, así que ¿ que mas da ? -

\- el tiene razón ultear. Ahora estas intentando cambiar haciendo cosas buenas -

Ultear no sabia como sentirse, ella no esperaba que fuera perdonada de forma tan sencilla por son goku. Ella esperaba algún tipo de castigo para poder sentirse mejor aunque solo fuera un poco pero este ni siquiera lo consideraba, ya que pudo ver que ella habia cambiado. Aun si ella misma no podia aceptarlo del todo.

\- ¿ quieres que te imponga un castigo para que así te sientas mejor ? -

Eso sorprendio a ultear y a jellal los cuales no esperaban que goku dijese algo como eso .

\- si por favor -

\- esta bien, entonces...quiero que continúes haciendo lo que haces junto a jellal y esa chica hasta que yo diga que es suficiente. Hasta entonces deberás continuar haciendo el bien ¿ entendido ? -

Las palabras de goku fueron como si un gran peso desapareciera del corazón y mente de ultear la cual entre lagrimas asentía repetidamente.

Goku se acerco a ella y le acaricio la cabeza, lo cual sorprendio a los tres que no esperaban ese gesto por parte de goku

\- bueno con esto dicho me voy que tengo una pelea pendiente -

Sin que jellal o ultear pudieran decir palabras de despedida goku se tele-transporto de nuevo dejándoles de nuevo solos

\- ese goku siempre esta de un lado para otro -

\- así que ese era el famoso son goku del que tanto hablaban ustedes dos -

Meredy la cual no pudo decir nada por que pudo leer el ambiente y se quedo callada dijo eso ya que le pareció un tipo agradable

Pero ultear aun estaba en silencio mirando hacia el lugar donde hace unos instantes habia estado goku. En su mirada se podia ver que las palabras de goku habian calado mas profundo de lo esperado y su rostro estaba sonrojado

Jellal que pudo adivinar eso por el estado en que ella se encontraba, dijo para si mismo

\- parece que otra mas cayo por los encantos naturales de ese hombre -

El propio goku aun desconocía que ultear habia caído presa de su encanto natural y amabilidad...pero mas pronto de lo que nadie espera lo sabría.

Goku habia regresado al estadio, y nada mas llegar wendy intento abrazarle pero fue interrumpida por kagura la cual corrió hacia el y se volvió a enganchar de nuevo.

\- ¡ estaba asustada ! ¡ pensaba que habías desaparecido de nuevo ! -

\- kagura-chan deja de hacer eso -

\- ¡ NUNCA ! -

\- * suspiro* tranquilízate que no voy a ir a ningún lugar ya que tengo que pelear ¿ entiendes ? -

\- ¿ también vas a participar ? -

\- pues claro que si -

\- ¿ te volviste mas fuerte ? -

\- jejejeje -

\- ugh...creo que no vamos a tener oportunidad si tu estas de su lado -

\- no te preocupes por eso, yo solo voy a pelear con vegeta -

\- ¡ entonces puede que lo logremos ! -

Kagura sabia que si goku participaba lo que quedaba de torneo, ningún gremio tendría la mas mínima oportunidad. Pero si el solo participaba en esta parte y nada mas habia esperanza .

\- así que ¿ puedes descolgarte de mi ? -

-...esta bien ¡ pero cuando termine el día de hoy tienes que pasar tiempo conmigo ! -

\- solo si simón te lo permite -

Kagura se soltó de goku y antes de irse le dijo " es una promesa" y luego mientras regresaba contenta donde esperaban sus compañeras goku finalmente pudo volver con los suyos .

\- ¿ ya anunciaron algo ? -

\- nada aun -

Goku solo soltó un suspiro, y simplemente se sentó en la banca a esperar, pero mientras esperaba se percato de una cosa

\- oigan ¿ donde esta la fundadora ? -

Las chicas solo señalaron a la zona del palco donde se encontraba el gremio y allí se encontraba mavis junto a megumin y juvia vestidas de porristas animando el ambiente

\- como se aburría dijo que iría a saludar al maestro y bueno...termino de esa forma -

\- que decir...típico de nuestro gremio -

Goku no pudo decir otra cosa ya que esas cosas solían pasar mucho en fairy tail. Pero mientras el y las chicas reían el tipo disfrazado de calabaza finalmente hizo el anuncio

¡ SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, PERDÓN POR LA ESPERA. DESPUÉS DE DELIBERAR POR EL INCIDENTE DE HACE UNOS INSTANTES Y CON UNA SUGERENCIA POR PARTE DE VEGETA DE SABERTOOTH, SE A DECIDIDO QUE LO PRÓXIMO NO SERÁN COMBATES INDIVIDUALES, SINO UNA BATALLA CAMPAL ENTRE TODOS LOS GREMIOS PARTICIPANTES !

Todo el mundo quedo en silencio ante la noticia, mientras vegeta sonreía en direccion donde estaba goku y este le retornaba la sonrisa.

¡ EN UNOS MINUTOS DARÁ COMIENZO LO QUE HEMOS LLAMADO - **LA SUPER BATALLA DE LOS JUEGOS MÁGICOS-** POR LO QUE NO SE MUEVAN DE SUS ASIENTOS Y ESPEREN CON ANSIAS !

Mientras tanto en otro lugar...

En unas ruinas en mitad de una selva en un país bastante alejado de fiore, un grupo de magos de sabertooth finalmente habian encontrado la misteriosa caja de música la cual el propio jienmma les habia pedido a los que mando a buscarla discreción y sigilo

\- finalmente encontramos la misteriosa caja de música, debemos reportarlo al maestro cuanto antes -

Esos pobres infelices no sabían que estaban llevando a fiore una amenaza tan terrible que llevaría el reino de fiore a un punto critico

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	63. ACLARANDO ALGUNAS DUDAS

**QUE TAL ESTÁN ? ESPERO QUE BIEN, PONGO ESTO PARA HACER UN PAR DE ACLARACIONES YA QUE POR LO QUE PUDE VER EN LOS ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS. LO ESTÁN DEBATIENDO BASTANTE.**

 **LA PRIMERA COSA QUE QUIERO ACLARAR ES EL PODER DE VEGETA O EDO VEGETA ( COMO QUERÁIS LLAMARLO )**

 **ESTE VEGETA BÁSICAMENTE ES LO MISMO QUE EL VEGETA DEL MUNDO DE GOKU EN CUANTO A FÍSICO Y DEMAS. LA DIFERENCIA ENTRE LOS DOS MAS GRANDE Y CLAVE ES ALGO BÁSICO EN DRAGON BALL...Y ESO ES EXPERIENCIA Y ENTRENAMIENTO.**

 **EDO VEGETA A DIFERENCIA DEL VEGETA DEL CANON, NO TUVO LAS PELEAS EXTREMAS Y ZENKAIS QUE EL VEGETA DEL CANON SI OBTUVO [ PELEA EN LA TIERRA, NAMEK, ANDROIDES, CELL Y BUU ]**

 **POR ESA RAZÓN SUS CELULAS-S NO ESTÁN TAN DESARROLLADAS PERO AUN ASÍ ESTE VEGETA SE DIFERENCIA DEL OTRO EN UN ASPECTO IMPORTANTE Y ESO ES QUE ESTE ES MAS HUMANO QUE EL DEL CANON. POR ESE MOTIVO PUEDE LLEGAR TAN RÁPIDO AL ESTADO ACTUAL PERO CON MENOS PODER.**

 **COMO ANÉCDOTA FUE EL QUIEN QUISO CASARSE CON MINERVA YA QUE LA CONSIDERABA MUY SIMILAR A LAS HEMBRAS SAIYAJIN**

 **EL OTRO PUNTO ES KAGURA.**

 **COMO YA SABÉIS YO NO ME SUELO GUIAR POR LAS PERSONALIDADES DEL ANIME O MANGA, SUELO HACER MIS PROPIAS VERSIONES.**

 **LA PERSONALIDAD DE KAGURA EN EL ANIME ME PARECIÓ MUY SIMPLE Y PLANA Y QUISE DARLE ALGO DE VIDA EN MI HISTORIA. SU PODER SERA EL MISMO O INCLUSO PUEDE QUE MAS QUIEN SABE...PERO ESPERO QUE NOS LES DESAGRADE MI VERSIÓN DEL PERSONAJE.**

 **Y COMO ULTIMO PUNTO, VEO QUE USTEDES TIENEN UN PUNTO ERRADO CON GOKU.**

 **PARA ACLARARLO LES DIRÉ ALGO...GOKU NO ENTRENO DURANTE 7 AÑOS.**

 **EL LUGAR DONDE GOKU PASO ESE TIEMPO SOLO SON 7 DÍAS HUMANOS POR LOS 7 AÑOS OSEA LO CONTRARIO DE LA SALA DEL TIEMPO Y EL ESPÍRITU.**

 **YO CREO QUE ES DEMASIADO POCO POR LO QUE PROPONGO QUE SEA 7 MESES**

 **¿ USTEDES QUE PREFIEREN ?**

 **ESTO ES TODO POR MI PARTE Y ESPERO QUE PUDIERA ACLARARLES UN POCO LAS COSAS**

 **POR CIERTO PRONTO SUBIRÉ CAPITULO DE DESTINADOS POR LO QUE ESPERO VERLES COMENTANDO.**

 **ESTO SERA BORRADO EL DOMINGO**

 **SIN MAS UN SALUDO A TODOS Y ¡ HASTA LA PRÓXIMA !**


End file.
